Avowal
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: There is only one rule during the biggest night of New Orleans, no one goes home alone. Au/meme
1. Mardi Gras

The street was so jammed that he had to push his way through the crowd just to move along on the sidewalk, at this point crossing the street was the equivalent of walking on water however the Pub that he really wanted was located on another other street so with a determined sigh Klaus started cutting his way through the busy parade, the dancing people kept on bumping into him but they were the ones getting hurt, the steel on his carcass made him immune to everything, still he was elated to finally reach the opposite sidewalk where it was easier to circulate.

Klaus looked up to the balconies, they were all occupied with girls flashing for necklaces and boys spilling beer everywhere, they all flocked to the best viewing spots claiming attention to themselves and that precise show was a dull repetition that he easily ignored, he headed for the Pub in a calm attire, the frenzy around him did nothing to disturb his cool swag and now that it was a bit easier to move in the midst of the crowd he glanced up, guiding his eyes higher than the balconies this time.

He caught quite the number of vampires jumping from roof to roof, standing stoically on ledges while looking down on the city that they obviously controlled, it had to be the biggest holiday for them as well because tourists were abundant, still most of the New Orleans population was bound to disappear tonight, of that Klaus was sure.

None of it mattered to him anyway since he planned on feeding vehemently as well, it was why he was here a day earlier than expected, he wanted to catch the famous last night of Mardi Gras and to enjoy a good meal.

His elected Pub was now just a few minutes down the street and he curiously hinted on a smile when a big group of girls came his way, the assembly was tight and they were all laughing as if they were close friends but aside from the genuine happiness what attracted him the most was the common detail to all of them, they were all wearing vintage dresses.

He really enjoyed the throwback as they all walked to him in the colorful historian dresses that revealed a lot of cleavage, he easily placed the fashion around the time when New Orleans was founded and his mind was filled with images that made him want to grin.

As the first line of girls went by him the second wave was caught up with a street band which delayed them, the group was now reduced to three girls and they were all one prettier than the next one, they danced happily with the band and inevitably stole the attention of the surrounding crowd but right there in the middle of the joyful group, a girl stood out for Klaus.

She was blonde and her hair was wavy and bouncy with long curls, she had a truly mesmerizing smile that was captivating and she danced with effortless twirls that made the music come evermore alive, the people around Klaus were sucked into the improvised moving party and danced with the band adding to the trio and going up the street along with them.

The blonde in the torrid yellow dress stayed a little behind in her own carefree dance and during one of her spins she noticed the gawking look from Klaus, with a sweet smile she buckled her knees giving him a little bow and he effortlessly returned the smile and the greeting that came by lowering his head a bit although he kept his eyes on the girl.

She giggled and then twirled her way up the street to meet up with the others, still as she went by Klaus the smallest dancing spin that she ensued was lazy so that she could catch his eyes again, he squinted not sure if she was doing it on purpose but she bit her lip languorously as she danced to the music and for the briefest second it was as if she was merely dancing for him, and it was extraordinary how he imagined her dancing in front of a fireplace in his mind.

Their eyes danced a little equally before she rushed after the others, the candid moment was interrupted but Klaus felt compelled to look after her, she was laughing loudly with one of the girls who was waiting for her, they entwined fingers and surely secrets that were whispered between them like two furtive creatures of mischievousness but the blonde slowly looked back.

Klaus smirked knowing that she was searching for him and his ego boasted like it was supposed to, he turned his back on the intriguing blonde and went for his much-needed drink.

As expected the place was overcrowded and drinks were going around hand in hand along with the money, actually getting inside of the Pub was out of the question so Klaus grabbed the first guy that he found less inebriated and compelled him to go fetch him a drink, a few minutes later the guy returned carrying a bottle of expensive bourbon, Klaus chose a red car parked near the Pub and sat on the hood enjoying the alcohol.

The crowd seemed bigger now and Klaus thoroughly enjoyed his drink while the local humans enjoyed the biggest festivity of the year.

He was half way done with his bottle when a few girls with those period dresses showed up again, they were merged with the major dancing mass and instantly he searched for the beauty in yellow, he didn't find her and his interest in the party was wading as fast as his alcohol so Klaus took the remaining bourbon and headed up some random street that he couldn't remember the name.

There wasn't a particular flow but it felt like he was going against the tide somehow as everyone seemed to be coming down the street while he went up, a tall girl clashed right against his chest, she openly flirted with him touching all the necklaces that she already had but Klaus simply went around her before she lifted her shirt.

A few minutes later and after dodging a few other blunt hits, someone did spike his interest, the girl in the yellow dress was on her tiptoes trying to see above the main human river, obviously she got separated from her friends and was now looking for them, she had the cutest frowning face and pursed her lips until she smiled relieved, she had spotted someone familiar across the street and called for them but with the loud music it was hard to hear anything and she decided to cut through the crowd.

It was not possible to go far and she ended up bumping into a couple of guys, she apologized quickly but they were all over her with cheap remarks and naughty smiles, she turned her back on them intent on ignoring them when one of the guys grabbed her wrist yanking her body to him, she was pissed about the move and pushed him away but another guy from the group crassly grabbed her ass.

She turned to face the jerk who groped her and threw her fist right into his face before he blinked, the action left everyone around them laughing and the guys stunned, the one who had been quiet until now reacted by taking a menacing step towards her but his way was cut off by another big man.

She was confused with the emerging view of a rather large back but she liked that the man commanded enough respect for the other morons to walk away and she hoped that there was a nice face attached to the big body in front her, when he turned around she smiled. "Thanks stranger." she recognized the hotty from earlier.

Klaus stepped closer to her with a growing smile. "It was my pleasure sweetheart."

She had one good look at him, it covered everything from his beautiful dirty-blond hair to some magnificent lines on his cheeks, the fiery blue eyes were striking but his scruff pulled a second long look from her, he was so hot that she was happy with the second chance to see him on such a hectic night.

"Although I'm not sure how much I was of help, considering how you were on your way to take them all out by yourself." he sounded terribly amused with her fist action.

"Seriously, I expected the creeps to come out. It's party night and my boobs are touching my chin."

When she made the cutest roll with her eyes Klaus burst into laughter. "Right you are sweetheart." he pointed at her raunchy dress and to an outstanding view. "Nevertheless …" he calmed down. "They should have constricted their hands to themselves." She had bright blue eyes that started a small flirt with his.

"They think that this is beads bait but I was tricked into the Founders Float…"

"I should have arrived sooner." he said regretful that he missed it.

"I think that your timing is impeccable." she lowered her eyes enough just to see if he would follow her lead when she lifted them, when he did they broke into this awkward but playful smile.

Although it seemed like they were alone the parade wasn't stopping at all and a group of people came from behind her, taking her with them as they all moved compact as a pack, she tried unsuccessfully to get out of the dancing crew but she was losing the battle fast and had no choice but to go along with them before she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

They were also cutting her view to the handsome stranger and she grimaced because she didn't have a name to go with the wonderful accent and the dimpled smile, it was a shame but she hadn't drifted that far away when a big hand grabbed her wrist, she was about to protest when she was pulled out of the crowd and cradled against a chest, when her feet found an unmoving ground she blinked to find the hotty looking at her with the most confident and cocky look that she had seen on a man.

"I'm Caroline." she said fearlessly, like she wasn't affected by him at all.

"I'm Nik." his voice dropped visibly taken by her buoyancy.

"Are you a frequent tourist during the Mardi Gras?"

"I have been occasionally over the years…"

"So you know the first rule of a good Carnival night…" her eyes dropped to his lips.

Klaus ran his tongue across them imagining how it would feel to run his tongue across her red luscious lips instead, on her end Caroline rubbed her thighs together, for some uncanny reason she was thinking how it would feel to have him between them.

Hell, uncanny was an expensive word for simple lust, the man radiated sex, everything about him was raw, nasty and _take me now _sex.

From his clothes, the chains of a few necklaces that she caught around his neck, the way that he looked at her, his intense vigorous smell, to the way he walked and the power that he oozed and that she sensed when he took her wrist.

"Kiss me." she demanded her brain to stop rationalizing with the body that clearly wanted him.

He looked at her like he was about to throw her against the wall and take her right there but his strength was also coiled to fit his demands and by Lord, she was aroused, she inched closer to him but she didn't take the dare any further, it was up to him to show how much he wanted her and Klaus leaned over with a gentle caress of her cheek, he slowly trapped her upper lip between his but he didn't last there and kissed her lower lip next.

By the time that she moved her lips eager to taste his properly he was already breathing into her mouth and for the longest second they remained with open mouths and shared gushes of breathing, only then Klaus moved his tongue lazily poking hers, when she motioned her tongue to meet his Klaus swept her tongue in a slow way.

He tasted her tongue sweetly before curling in the right way to engage her into a deep kiss that started with his initiative but Caroline was far from letting him do all the work, she glued her body to his and her tongue worked hard against his, the kiss became an incredible struggle for power, whenever one of them hinted on a forfeit the other would claim a swift win by redrawing and waiting for the next teasing moment.

Caroline stroked his neck and tilted her head aiming for a longer kiss and he did not disappoint, powerfully he cradled her neck in his hand while he invaded her mouth with a hungry move, he searched for every corner that he craved to explore and tasted the side of her tongue before truly dancing with hers in a heated manner, he pulled back his tongue just as she winced in delight and while he rubbed her hot cheek with his thumb he rascally smirked at her.

Caroline's breath stubbornly tried to get away from her control but she still smiled at him. "Hot, an amazing kisser and with an accent to die for…" she bit her lip. "Where's the big fault?"

"I kill people for sport." he was playfully roguish although he was honest.

She motioned to bite his lips but teasingly pulled away at the last second. "Do you plan to kill me?"

"The thought of making you scream has crossed my mind during the last minute…" he whispered while his hand felt the curves on her upper body.

As he glided his hand across her waist and hauled her closer to him Caroline moaned. "My house is five minutes away from here." she said before kissing him.

* * *

He pressed her against the front door with a strong body, her fingers were knotted with his hair and she cursed her dress because it stopped her from freely moving her legs, she wanted to wrap them around him and with that in thought she stopped the kiss.

It was a chance to breathe and she quickly launched a hand inside the top of her dress, Klaus' eyes landed there following her action and he was smiling when he lifted his eyes to meet hers, he was pure malice and sex as he kept his chin low while piercing her with a deep pair of naughty eyes.

She smiled waving the key that she just plucked from between her squeezed breasts. "I had to improvise with the old clothes."

He leaned forward searching for her lips but teasingly he only nudged them with the tip of his tongue and he liked that she sounded frustrated, he took the key from her hand and pushed it inside of the lock while he granted her a full kiss that left her with weak knees, when they broke the kiss he turned the key on the lock and stepped back.

Caroline realized that he was silently giving her the choice of shutting him down now or accepting what would happen once they entered her house, and she gulped down aware of the kind of man that he was for providing her with such a choice.

She opened her door without taking her eyes away from him and then she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him inside of her home with her. "I invite you in." she breathed before devouring his lips with her own.

Klaus tensed within those first seconds because she knew what he was and she wasn't scared of him at all, as the notion started arousing him instead of stunning him Klaus returned the urgent kisses.

They pressed lips, heating each other with a series of kisses that came one after the other and Caroline removed his jacket eager to see what was hiding under the cool leather jacket and the dark Henley, her palms felt a lot of muscles on a solid body but he was feeling her as well, somehow she was now pinned against a wall while he kissed his way down her neck, obviously familiar with the garments his hand was sneaking under the wide skirt and all the inner layers that were part of the dress.

Caroline gasped slightly when she felt his touch on her bare skin, he only stopped the soft caress when he reached her ass and knowingly outlined her underwear, they locked eyes while he licked his lips.

"Laced boxers?" he tried his educated guess.

"They are my favorite…" her reply was easy and bubbly. "And for me the authenticity thingy ended with the corset."

He chuckled enchanted with her adorable way of speaking. "It's a good look on you love."

She dragged a hiss when his hands went up her torso to find her breasts, squeezing them over the dress, Caroline wasn't done processing how big his hands were and how strong they were and he was already invading her mouth with a demanding tongue.

This kiss had her wishing that there weren't so many clothes still between them and she pulled his shirt up expecting to change exactly that, he helped her enough by hauling away from her and pushing the shirt over his head.

Caroline paused her breath with the revealed sight, he had a lot of necklaces and a tattoo that started just above his heart and went all the way to his arm, the feather and the flock of birds was the most beautiful piece of art that she had seen and she took the time out from the heated make-out session to outline the ink with her fingertips. "That's so beautiful…" she said out loud what she was thinking inwardly.

"I drew it myself."

Caroline looked at him with a teasing smile, he sounded just like someone bragging. "Tortured soul with a bit of an artist escape?"

"My soul is just fine love, it's just not there." he easily answered.

Right, she was having a fast one-night stand with a vampire and there were so many ways in which this could go wrong that she should be listing all of those instead of undoing the intricate knot on her dress but she pulled the satin fabric that was keeping her dress together and once it was loose enough she glided the dress down her shoulders.

It was his turn to admire her and he was serious about it as he took her hand urging her to move away from the wall, the dress now plummeted to the ground and before him was a stunning blonde with legs for days and exquisite ivory skin, Caroline was still in her black high heels, the laced black boxers matched the dark tight corset which undeniably made her the sexiest woman he had seen in centuries, there was a unique feel of innocence about Caroline that was perfectly matched with a sense of wayward way of living that he hadn't quite seen before.

In short, she was hot as hell and he wanted to burn in all of that fire so he literally assaulted her lips, Klaus gave her no time to breathe between sizzling hungry kisses but she wasn't complaining at all, she was eager to feel more of him and when Klaus cupped her ass she responded by lacing her legs around his waist while he scooped her up the wall.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked her when she required a little air to breathe.

"First door on the left." she scrapped the back of his neck with her nails.

He made this deep sound replying physically to the provocation and carried her to the bedroom as they were, his hand on her back and her legs locked around him.

They never stopped kissing on the way there and once inside he slowly laid her on top of the bed, she was forced to unwrap her legs from around him because he wasn't lying down with her, instead he stood at the foot of the bed watching her.

Caroline's tongue flicked across her sore lips while she moved a foot between his legs, rubbing his growing erection with a stunning black stiletto, she was telling him exactly what she wanted so Klaus opened his belt, her eyes remained on him as he revealed himself to her, she could have reeled back the dreamy smirk but he was extraordinary.

Klaus was massive, now that he was fully naked in front of her she could see exactly how colossal and beautiful he was and she couldn't wait to feel him completely, only that Klaus had bigger plans for now, he crawled his way to her entangling his fingers with her boxers and slowly pulled them down her long soft legs, unwilling to wait any longer he touched her to find out how much she already wanted him.

Caroline's back sank into the bed reacting to the hand between her legs.

She felt wet and heavenly warm to him and Klaus groaned anticipating how tight as a vise she would be, like a piece of a puzzle perfectly nuzzling and fitting him but there was still something that he had to do before he could feel her enveloping him, he had to taste her.

Her heart and breath shot in a crazy race when he lowered his head between her legs, the sensation of his tongue tasting all of her raw arousal made her bite her lip so hard that it was white under her teeth and she would have brought blood out of it if it wasn't for the way that he made her gasp in pleasure when he began to suck on her folds, flicking his tongue inside of her as he well pleased.

Caroline's hand flew to his hair overtaken by the blissful torture and wanting him to stay just where he was.

Klaus obliged, hell he did more than that, he took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, with a better access he caressed the skin on her stomach with one hand while the other became busy where his tongue had been, Caroline's heel started to dig into his flesh as he drove her closer to a shattering end with two invading fingers that started going in and out of her soaking warmth with skill.

The looming orgasm was leaving her panting and moaning incoherently but still Caroline took back charge of her situation. "Wait Nik… not like this." she murmured out of breath.

Klaus immediately halted and looked at her wondering if she was somehow uncomfortable with the way that she was so exposed to him.

"I want my first orgasm with you to be with you inside of me." she had a hard time drawing back air and speaking up.

God, he became harder than he already was, he was about to explode by just looking at her, adding to her implication that she expected him to pleasure her more than once, she looked flustered and incredibly sensual to him, her eyes sparkled in lust and her chest was clenched inside of the tight bustier, she only inhaled in short gushes eyeing him unwavering.

With a power about him that left her in awe Klaus straightened his body enough to enter her with one deep thrust while her leg was still resting over his shoulder, Caroline's bay of delight filled the room as she came hard before he moved a second time.

Klaus stroked her burning cheek, her eyes were closed and she was struggling to breathe, she brought her leg down from his shoulder trying to lull from a big high that was shuddering and if at first he was simply struck by how beautiful she looked under him now he noticed how her breath was really coming out harshly.

"I can't breathe Nik…" she muttered with difficulty.

Easily and quickly Klaus tore her corset apart freeing her from the really tight restrain and with a deep intake her chest was filled with air.

"Thank you." she quietly murmured.

"You are more than welcome sweetheart…" he wandered his eyes to the stunning breasts now naked to him, they were gloriously round and big and her pink nipples were perky beauties on a majestic milky-white complexion.

"Touch me…" Caroline asked him with a rasp in her voice.

He reacted to the request with glee and cupped each breast with a hand, he looked up to catch Caroline closing her eyes and lazily biting a finger when he brushed her nipples with his thumbs, defiantly she was the very definition of red passion to him.

Klaus' lowered a hand to caress her along her rib cage while he took a nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it which pulled a fantastic sound from her, craving to hear that again he alternated between licking and nibbling that sensitive area.

Caroline's world went blank, his attention towards the details was leaving her weak and close to a lot of mumbled cursing nonsense, her legs went over his, she brushed her shoes against his skin so that she could lose them and all the while her hands made a random pattern on his back while Klaus left that rosy numb spot to kiss his way up to her neck.

Her nails glided across his shoulder blades when his warm lips rested above a vein that was pumping blood all too vividly for him, he felt her entire body stiffen upon the possibility that he would bite her.

"I won't hurt you Caroline." he said.

She searched for his eyes, taken by the tenderness in his voice and by the usage of her name.

"Do you trust me that I won't?" he brushed her chin with a sweet motion of his thumb.

She nodded while running the tip of her fingertip along his spine, she started just under his neck and only stopped down on his lower back, when she rested her hand there she silently asked him to get inside of her again.

Klaus did so but only after stealing a long kiss from her, then as he invaded her inch by inch her walls closed up tightly around him and the feel of a perfect union started to hover over them.

She adapted to how deep he had to go in order to fully stretch and fill her and then the feeling of having Klaus pushing so slowly into her was amazing, although he was hitting a very responsive spot inside of her repeatedly there was only pleasure and Caroline couldn't remember sex being ever this good, she groaned but right after that she released this throaty moan because he hauled a little away from her chest so that he could develop this commanding pace that made the bed under them rock with every move.

Caroline's eyes settled on the man on top of her, his necklaces dangled with every thrusting movement, his upper body was wide and the muscles rippled with every demanding take that he made of her body, she reached out to touch him, cleaning the sweat forming over his tattoo she moved her palm across his heart before she cupped his cheek.

Klaus felt his face muscles tensing under her delicate touch, he gritted his teeth together because he wanted to ram into her, to consume her with every last bit of strength left in him but something in Caroline evoked care and other things that he had long forgotten, the will to succumb to his predator instincts were coy to the real will to pleasure her endlessly, it overtook everything that was in his nature and even the need to make sure that she was all right became a priority and his body responded to that.

"Let me be on top." she said in a low but assertive voice.

Was she reading his mind or simply being bossy as he imagined the sassy girl to be?

Whatever it was, he liked it a lot and rolled them over.

Caroline stroked his cheek while brushing his lips for another kiss, then she sat up and rested her knees on the bed, she started riding Klaus with a cruel slowness that made him growl, her hair began to sway along with her body and she rested her hands on his chest, when her tempo became quicker Klaus closed his eyes surrendered to a pleasure that was hers to rip as she pleased and only for him to enjoy.

Caroline moved faster only to slow down again every time she fully took him in, she leaned back a little while he traveled his hands across her body before reaching her ass and pulling her to him, he started to answer her invitations with thrusts that would meet hers and after a few deliberate rocking moves she smiled elated with how good it all felt and quickened her dance while straddling him.

Their orgasm rose together as they shared control of how hard and fast they were going, still Caroline was the one on top riding them to a bliss that was pure but visceral like something truly unknown to both, the loud bellow of ecstasy came for them at the same time and Caroline trapped him within her with a final vise that welcomed his big release.

The following waves clenching her still around him were a sign that she was experiencing the biggest orgasm of her life and when he buckled his hips up she whimpered because although he wasn't hard anymore, it still felt incredible to have him just there, deeply lodged inside of her.

Quivering, Caroline slumped against his damp body covering him with hers and she smiled when he held her close inside of a strong embrace. "Best Mardi Gras of my existence…" she panted tired. "Seriously..."

Klaus joyfully stroked her back, his grin was worth the thousand words that he chose to keep to himself because the marvelous blonde would soon fall asleep just where she landed and having her relaxed enough to sleep on his chest was the best way that he could think of to end such a spontaneous ravishing night.

* * *

Caroline battled with her eyelids wishing to stay in bed all day but there was something bothering her, something making pressure points across her face and with a frown she opened her eyes, instantly she fixated her eyes on Klaus, he was outlining her face therefore causing that pressure that woke her up.

"You are very beautiful Caroline…"

Caroline forgave him for the rude start of her day because of his chosen words. "You didn't sneak out as soon as I fell asleep?" she genuinely sounded surprised.

He planned on it but then he watched her sleep and the hours went by unnoticed, with a smile he decided to answer her. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

She frowned again like she was calling him out on a lie.

Klaus swept her cheek one last time before leaving the bed, he picked up his boxers and then the Jeans under her stare.

"Nik…"

Her sweet voice made him look back to face her, she was out of the bed and holding a sheet around her body. "I've lived a great deal of nights sweetheart but last night was…" his smile was so genuine and so innocent that his eyes sparkled because of it. "Notable."

Her smile grew and her eyes were two wonderful shining beacons of light, much like she looked now, wrapped in a sheet with wild curls framing her dazzling face.

Klaus stepped closer to her and Caroline wanted to touch his chest, to caress that wonder one last time before he left but she was suddenly scared of coming across as needy.

"I want you to touch me." he said looking at her attentively, like he was drawing her face in his mind.

Caroline's eyes shot up to him wary, was he using some mind trick on her?

"I want to remember the way you've warmed my cold skin…" he told her with a husky but honest tone.

"I liked warming you." she cutely said avoiding a blush by looking down from his eyes.

Onto a crack on a very solid shell Klaus lifted her chin so that she would look at him. "One last kiss before I leave the domains of a goddess, to never return."

"If I kiss you, do you promise to forget where I live?" she teased him almost wishing it wasn't a tease and that she could admit that she wanted to see him again.

"I will leave you with that avowal and my invitation inside this house revoked as well." he assured her serious.

Caroline moved her lips eager against his, she mapped his chest and then his back with her warm hand while the deep kiss lasted, it wasn't raw and passionate, instead it was a long soft caress of tongues and tilted heads and when they parted ways from each other there was still a lasting will to kiss one more time, this time around the kiss was only a tender melt of lips and he kissed her cheek lastly before he turned away and left.

Caroline stayed behind touching her ticklish lips just before she shook her head and dropped back on her bed beaming, she pulled the sheet closer to her nose, it smelled like him and she moaned happy that she had that left of him.

* * *

The man wearing a vest and a flat hat was leading him to another floor in the big manor and while following him Klaus took notice of the ring that the vampire was wearing, when they finally arrived to the end of the hallway they were greeted by a handsome bulky black man.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, my sire finally pays me a visit in New Orleans."

Klaus smiled happy to see his former protégé. "Marcellus…"

They hugged each other happy with the encounter, to the rest of the world they were known as Klaus and Marcel but between them there were no such formalities, they had been like father and son once.

"Did you enjoy the parade that I prepared for you?" Marcel joked with a big laughter.

Klaus' smile would have lit the entire city and surroundings, he shrugged barely containing a silly joyful grin. "It was an unforgettable festivity."

Marcel was stunned. "You just arrived, how on Earth did you already get acquainted with the locals?"

Klaus chuckled because of Marcel's accurate guess. "I was blindsided by a feisty blonde."

There was a squint from Marcel who was confused but he also knew that that was just about the only information Klaus would disclose, he could be a lot of iffy things but Klaus was not one to kiss and tell. "Aside from feisty blondes…" Marcel's smile faded a bit as the serious topic was about to be dropped. "… there was something you wanted from me."

Klaus nodded. "I offended a few gypsies by killing one of their esteemed leaders and they countered by using my blood to trigger my werewolf side every full moon." he motioned his head to the side deeply upset. "I'm not happy about it."

Marcel nodded once. "I know of someone who can help you."

"The same witch who provided the daylight rings for your crew?"

Marcel's features softened up to this sort of proud look. "There is someone very important to me in this community… she's been under my wing for a long time now and she became to me what I was once to you."

Klaus knew that he was talking about a parental relationship which meant that the witch had to be not only a true fighter but also very powerful if she meant that much to Marcel.

There was a sudden sound of high heels echoing down the hallway and Klaus knew that he was about to be introduced to the one who would help him. "I can barely wait to meet your protégé." Klaus turned to the door.

"She's off–limits, so keep your Original charm all to yourself." Marcel warned him sternly.

Klaus had the perfect comeback at the tip of his tongue but it vanished as soon as the girl came into sight.

"Klaus…" Marcel smiled at the blonde wearing a tiny blue skirt and a white top. "This is Caroline Forbes, she's part of one of the most powerful covens in New Orleans and my family."

Caroline and Klaus stared at each other flabbergasted, what even…

* * *

**Soundtrack**:

Bailando - _Enrique Iglesias feat. Descemer Bueno &amp; Gente de Zona_

Come get it bae – _Pharrell Williams_

What the water gave me - _Florence + The Machine_


	2. Coven

"I can barely wait to meet your protégé." Klaus turned to the door.

"She's off–limits Klaus, so keep your Original charm all to yourself." Marcel warned him sternly.

Klaus had the perfect comeback at the tip of his tongue but it vanished as soon as the girl came into sight.

"Klaus…" Marcel smiled at the blonde wearing a tiny blue skirt and a white top. "This is Caroline Forbes, she's part of one of the most powerful covens in New Orleans and my family. And this is Niklaus Mikaelson, my sire and maker." Marcel then turned to Klaus proud to introduce him.

_Nik... Klaus_.

The words repeated one after the other inside of her mind, he was the Original that Marcel had been gushing about for weeks now.

The ever charismatic and seductive Mikaelson, who killed with a smile while showing no clemency.

Marcel frowned a bit, they were just ogling each other without further reaction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart." Klaus took initiative and held out his hand for her.

Not being one to think slow, Caroline smiled and took his hand formally. "I've heard things about you."

The corner of his mouth twisted slightly into a smirk. "On no accounts I am one to disappoint my generous reputation."

She tried to hide her jittery with a small laughter. "I really care for first impressions and the things I've heard are shady because Marcel was drunk most of the time."

"It's my mission to make justice to my name now." he slightly winked at her.

"Guess he was spot on about the big ego." she responded with a scoff.

"Easy on the banter Caroline..." Marcel begged her with a theatrical widening of his eyes. "If you tell him about that time I cried because I missed him..." Marcel whispered next to her ear. "He is never going to leave New Orleans again."

Caroline's soft laughter was done while moving her eyes back to Klaus, meanwhile Marcel loudly laughed and stepped into the hallway to take a call.

Klaus' smirk grew of intensity as they were left alone and he sealed their secret with a strong shake of her hand, before he released her hand Klaus glided his thumb slightly over her skin, kindly reminding her of where his fingers had been just a few hours ago.

Caroline pressed her teeth together reacting to the friction but quickly retrieved her hand so that their physical contact was broken.

"Marcel tells me that the two of you are close?" Klaus inquired leaving his eyes only on her.

"Enough to consider helping him when he mentioned that this really ancient vampire needed my help." Caroline strongly controlled the direction of their conversation.

Undeniably it made Klaus smile without the mischievous input, much like during their first encounter the blonde was all action and very little conversation.

His vast knowledge of the human behaviour allowed him instantly to know a few things about Caroline, the clear-cut attitude was a careful protection and the unwavering confidence came from being a witch.

"I killed the leader of a travelling clan during an altercation and someone from that lot cursed me…" Klaus smugly parted his arms. "I am a unique kind of monster, they call me a hybrid and that allows me to control my werewolf side as I wish…" he stopped when Caroline lifted her hand.

"Let me guess." she crossed her arms. "You killed a gypsy."

Klaus glanced over to Marcel wondering how much she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Let her finish." Marcel said amused from the hallway.

"Only a gypsy would be powerful enough to mess with your wolf nature and if they did so, it's because you did something very wrong."

"I had to endure a complete werewolf transformation during the last full moon and I will not have that again." It was his turn to stoically point at her. "Every minute counts love and I'm not wasting another valuable second until you guarantee that the spell is reversible and that you will get to it as soon as we end this exchange of information. Some sort of display that you are indeed capable of doing it would be highly welcomed as well."

Caroline tilted her head with a big smile. "I'm not doing it."

His brain strangely took time to fully accept what she was saying, he was not used to listening to a clear _no_. "It can't be a spell that unattainable." he released harshly.

"I don't know and I don't care." she simply turned her back on him.

The magnificent view of her fine ass inside of the skimpy skirt did not appeased him at all and he growled upset that she was walking away with bouncy carefree curls that seemed to defy him with every step that she took.

Klaus flashed set on taking the girl's arm and turning her around to him, he would demand attention and some respect while he was at it but Marcel was returning to the room and stopped him with a hand on his firm chest.

"If she said no, there's no way around it." he determinedly said.

Klaus lowered his eyes towards Marcel's brave hand. "_If _she is capable, she is going to help me."

Marcel pressed his lips before speaking. "Caroline doesn't work that way… I should have warned you that it takes a certain way to ask for her help, usually saying _please_ makes her happy."

Klaus raised his head and looked at Marcel directly in the eyes. "I am over 1000 years old and able to destroy an entire city within the blink of an eye without shedding a drop of my blood and you expect me to say _please _to a petulant baby witch, whose powers I have yet to authenticate?"

Marcel nodded, not in compliance but knowing he owed Klaus a real explanation. "You need a drink."

Klaus wasn't in the best of moods but he needed to calm down, if he left now he would chase after Caroline and things would be ugly in opposition of how wonderful their night had been.

He followed Marcel into a room that was situated in a more private area of the big mansion, he silently waited for whatever Marcel was gearing up to tell him and he took the drink that his friend offered him eagerly.

Marcel sat on an old leather chair and pointed at the one in front of him, once Klaus accommodated himself he started from the beginning. "Caroline wasn't born in New Orleans, she comes from a small village in Bulgaria, where I found her at age 5 surrounded by dead bodies."

Klaus narrowed his eyes already engrossed by the story.

"From what I learned later, her parents were caught up in a fight over leadership of their clan and things took a dark turn when someone accused them of practicing black magic, they were later executed without mercy in front of Caroline. The man I spoke to at the time lived in another village but he told me that the screams lasted until sunlight. No one knows for sure what happened that night but the only living soul I found when I walked into that village was a blonde little beauty crying in the middle of a carnage."

"Do you believe it was her who did it, that somehow witnessing her parent's death triggered Caroline's magic and that it got out of control?"

Marcel shrugged. "I don't know Klaus but I do know one thing, you do not want to be around Caroline when she's having a bad day." he smiled next. "And you don't want to offend her origins by calling her a gypsy."

Klaus scolded Marcel before having a harsh sip from his drink. "Why do I have the niggling feeling that you've sabotaged this meeting from the start?"

Marcel dropped his head back with a loud roaring laughter, when he calmed down he faced Klaus with a strange expression. "I might just want to keep Caroline all to myself."

As an answer, Klaus half-smiled at him.

* * *

Matt looked up from the counter that he just finished cleaning up and smiled at the girl walking in. "You look like someone in need of some Tequila."

Caroline sat on a high stool with a huff. "I need something stronger." she slammed her open hands on the counter. "I demand the good stuff bartender!"

Matt was already placing a shot glass in front of her before he started laughing. "What's clouding your perfect rainbow Care?"

"Ugh!" she slapped her forehead hard with her palm. "I make the worst decisions when I'm horny."

A tall brunette with deep dark curls sat next to her. "That's just like me." she said with a luscious tone. "But… the other way around." she grinned while stealing Caroline's drink.

"How was your Fat Tuesday night Kat?" Caroline refrained from gushing about hers.

"I'll tell you all about it after I find out why Bon looks like someone who caught a little more than beads and throws last night…" Katherine grimaced when she spotted Bonnie coming inside of the Pub with big sunglasses and dragged feet.

Bonnie slumped next to Caroline's stool and looked at her friends behind dark shades. "I'm dying."

It was in unison the laugh that erupted from everyone.

"What happened to you?" Caroline had lost track of the girls during the parade so she was trying to collect information, which was basically a way to keep attention away from her.

"I found Marcel and his crew and we ended up on some balcony over St. Charles Avenue. I think we played beer pong or something…" Bonnie lifted her sunglasses. "I have this very vague image of flashing for beads but Marcel kept covering me with his jacket before anyone saw the color of my bra."

"The big guy is trying to win some points." Katherine snatched one of the good bottles from under the counter.

Bonnie pushed the sunglasses back down. "Marcel is just…"

"Big." Katherine moaned while refilling her glass.

"... some sort of friend that I find attractive after many, many drinks." Bonnie sighed nauseated with the smell of alcohol. "Beer is forever banished from my life by the way."

Matt warmly smiled at her. "I made you this." he left a mug in front of her with dark hot coffee.

"Thanks Matty." she reached out for the coffee hoping it was the right amount of healing material.

"What about you Caroline?" Katherine turned to the blonde with a hawk eye. "What has you so quiet after last night? Before we drifted apart, you were determined to find the hottest guy in New Orleans during the last night of Mardi Gras and to make out with him."

Caroline smiled stalling. "I… kissed some stranger but then the float took us in different directions." she moved her shoulders like she was shrugging and deflected to Matt. "How about you?"

Matt crossed his arms distraught. "I made eye contact with a girl and things were looking mighty fine until I saw Vicki across the street with a couple of guys I hate…" he had a deep breath. "I got into a fight with them and she started yelling at me, in the end she just left with them and didn't come home."

The girls all gave him this _I'm so sorry _look.

"No one is going to ask about _my_ night? Really?" Katherine sulked.

"We don't want the details." Bonnie said on her end of the counter.

"Don't take out on me any frustrating sex experiences Bon Bon." she warned.

Bonnie looked at her through the mirror in front of them. "I did what you told me, I tried to let go for one night and to not think about Kaleb, I didn't have sex but by the way I'm feeling this morning, it feels horrible being you."

"Did you at least kiss Marcel?" Katherine poked her with a sigh.

Bonnie trapped a bunch of loose curls behind her ear, she did a series of attempts to speak but then she resigned with a single word as she removed her sunglasses. "No."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "He walks around with a giant sign saying _I want you Bonnie_, and you my little cute friend keep stalling…" she jumped from her stool with a hectic hand in the air. "I'm not even going to touch the reason you're waiting for someone who left us."

Bonnie's sad eyes drifted to Caroline who smiled at her and mouthed an _I love you _that felt good to hear.

Matt who had been busy with a few customers came back to the girls. "My shift is over, I'll just grab my jacket and we can leave."

He knew something was interrupted by the way they were all looking at him but by now Matt developed this uncanny ability of blending in with the girls without actually listening or paying attention unless they mentioned his name.

He went to the back room while checking his phone, there were no calls from his sister but he didn't take it the wrong way because he found her, she was getting ready for her shift and although she looked absolutely wrecked, it was a good sign that she was showing up for work.

"I waited up for you last night." he tried making an easy conversation.

Vicki ignored him entirely and grabbed her apron ready to leave him speaking to himself.

"I just want to know if you are ok." Matt insisted.

She stopped with a slight shake of her head. "You don't have to do this, it's just the two of us in here."

Her innuendo pissed him off and Matt really restrained from shouting. "You're my sister and I was worried about you."

She was tired but that wasn't the reason she wasn't going to answer him and she only stopped again because Matt grabbed her arm.

Vicki had this strange gaze and he tensed his hand around her arm knowing exactly why, he also knew her need to escape reality was going to be a big topic during the next family fight.

Even her smile came out groggy. "It's Mardi Gras weekend Matt, don't go all parent on me."

"Another lame excuse to get high. Really Vicki? It's Wednesday already."

She shoved him away upset. "I don't need an excuse, ok Matt? I do it because my life is pathetic." she waved the apron in her hand. "I clean tables wearing this, while guys try to grope me during my shift and don't play the virtuous brother card on me because you care more about those three out there than you care about me."

"That's not true Vic…" Matt hated when she brought up his link to the girls like a weapon that she cruelly used against him.

"You spend all of your free time with them and even if you don't, all it takes is a call for you to run out of the house to meet them." Vicki began to yell at him.

Of course that she was bringing up Christmas again. "Kaleb went missing and we had to look for him."

"He got his brain back and finally decided to walk away from your weird cult." she yelled again.

This time it reached outside and their boss opened the door to check on them. "Is everything ok in here?"

"Yeah…" Vicki didn't glance back as she finally left the room. "It's just another random day in the life of the lame Donovan family."

With a rage fit Matt threw his phone against the wall but before it got destroyed Bonnie stopped it, she held it an inch away from the wall with the power of her mind but her smile was the real powerful vision inside of the room.

"You love that phone, you nagged Marcel for months until he bought you one."

Matt broke into a smile and raised his palm claiming the phone back with his magic. "Thanks." he grabbed his phone with a swift move as it came back flying to him.

"You offered me a cup of coffee so let me buy you a piece of King cake."

He threw his arm around her and pulled Bonnie closer to him, his rage came from Vicki's constant spiralling but also because he knew that she was right; Matt couldn't explain it but the shorty under his arm was like a sister to him, one that he would always protect and that feeling was not differ from what he felt for the two other girls waiting in the back alley.

Blood was important in a family but the link between a coven was like an invisible force that none of them could resist or simply walk away from.

* * *

"How's the headache?" Caroline asked Bonnie sweetly as she kept on rubbing the back of her neck.

"You have magical hands." Bonnie had the last bite of her cake happy.

"And you have the worst puns Bon." Matt teased her.

She slapped his chest leaving his blue shirt all smeared with purple, green and yellow. "Justice, faith and power." she giggled when he grunted.

"Give me that gold..." Katherine lazily said while entangling her finger around a long curl. "Doesn't Marcel have any spells for us to do? I could use a new pair of these." she stretched her leg and the long boots that ended above her knee.

"Yeah Care..." Matt was still trying to clean his new shirt. "I have rent to pay and Vicki stole my hidden money again."

"He hasn't mentioned anything but everyone's been busy with the holiday so maybe now that things will calm down he might need a favor or two..." Caroline ended her sentence with a shake of her head. "Why do I feel like a dealer or a pimp hooking you all up with Marcel?" she threw her hands in the air.

"Because he pays really well for the favors we do for him and we all have bills to pay and no parents around." Bonnie was always the voice of reason, perhaps the biggest link gluing all them together was the fact that all of them were orphans.

"Heads up… Salem wannabes on the way." Katherine whispered with disdain.

The four girls approaching them were wearing a uniform consisting of black skirts, black shoes and black socks, the only color was the white shirt but they had a thin tie that was black as well and that determined the visuals they wore every single day.

Much to the trio's despair because they loved their fashion too much and couldn't stand a group that had total lack of it.

"Well, well… if it isn't the nomads hanging out in the park." Monique said with a scorn.

Caroline smiled at the leader_. _"We were just waiting for your wonderful passive-aggressive personality to show up."

"We came to play a little Frisbee before heading down to the Bayou, it's going to be really crowded in there tonight."

Another girl from her coven stepped in to end the sentence. "Some of us were invited by April and her coven." she waved making sure that they all saw the symbol on her hand as they all waltzed away.

"An ink symbol?" Matt was actually annoyed. "The party that Caroline organized last summer had a magical symbol that could only be seen by witches, now _that_ was cool." he didn't care much for stuff like this but Monique and the others really irked him.

"I'll just have to outdo myself for the next party..." Caroline started conjuring a motive to throw a big party.

"I thought that we were the cool kids." Bonnie said stomping her military boots on the ground. "How come we didn't get invited to the super secret witch party?"

"The Faye are behind this idiotic nature party." Katherine made this visceral sound, the only coven she hated with all of her heart besides the one that just addressed them was the one led by the virginal April Young and the one she commonly called the fairies.

"What are they going to do? Dance around fire naked and pray for men?" Caroline shared Katherine's hatred for the Faye, they were a bunch of judgmental witches that shamed others for their life choices.

"Well, good luck with that." Katherine huffed but she wasn't lingering on that, she had pressing news to share and she took them from the back pocket of her really tight Jeans. "Even though everyone decided to be a useless friend today and ignore my urge to share my events from last night..." she tossed her long hair behind her shoulder with flair. "I really need to tell you all about this." she unfolded a piece of paper and spread it over the wooden picnic table.

"This looks like a page from a diary." Caroline inched closer to the paper.

"It's from Kaleb's diary." she tried to be soft and smooth but they all shot their heads towards her. "I broke into his house last night."

"You are… crazy." Matt's statement was loaded in austerity.

"We are missing a witch from this coven, someone who simply disappeared into thin air on Christmas day and we can all pretend that he's just taking some time off and coming back soon but it's been months now and I don't know about the rest of you but I need to know what happened."

Caroline was the first to agree with her. "We all do Kat but trespassing is a little on the edgy side."

"His legal guardian is a drunken sleazy man who sleeps all day and drinks all night, we tried going to Kaleb's room before but he always closed the front door on our faces, last night I saw him out on the street enjoying the free drinks and I took the chance."

"Not even Marcel's men were able to find Kaleb when he went missing." Bonnie said sad. "And I left him so many messages that he never returned, no one has more interest in finding out what happened Kat but since Saturday that you've encouraged me to move on and now you bring this up."

"I'm doing this for you as well." she used a tone that it wasn't too common in her but she quickly left the endearing side behind when she insisted. "Your sadness is giving me wrinkles."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't want to be found, we can all agree on that but I found something we didn't know." Katherine touched the lines that she wanted Caroline to read.

"_… I found it, I know that I should tell the others but I'm scared of what that will do to us. We will never be the same after this, they say that power destroys everything and what I fear the most in this world is to lose my family…" _Caroline read the passage affected.

"Does he say what this _it _thing is?" Bonnie was confused.

"Aside from the endless wet dreams that he had with you and that he described artistically… there's nothing else on his diary that we can use." Katherine informed with a deep sigh.

Caroline's phone started buzzing and she checked on it with a frown. "It's Marcel… I have to go." she was kind of wavering about it, there was a good chance that he would be accompanied by the man she spent all afternoon trying not to think about.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" Katherine asked cheerful.

"I need to talk to Vicki." Matt said sombrely.

"And I need to sleep." Bonnie's hangover was still present.

Katherine looked at Caroline hopeful.

"I had a long tiring night…" she tried dodging the heat by standing up. "And Marcel probably has something planned so…" she shrugged.

"So the boring witches are having a party while we all go home and sleep." Katherine complained.

"Try not to break the law tonight." Caroline asked her nicely before leaving.

"Crazy…" Matt repeated while shaking his head at Katherine.

* * *

By the loud cheers and uproar Caroline guessed that Marcel was singing and she walked inside of the Pub just as he was finishing his performance.

He stepped down from the stage to soak in all of the appreciation that he got mostly from the occasional tourist that found him irresistible, he motioned his hand in the air when he spotted Caroline, asking her what she thought of the act and she wrinkled her nose a little in response.

"Not my best?" he asked as he came closer to her.

Caroline accepted a drink from one of his vampires and staying true to herself she was brutally honest with him. "That song was just for the easily impressed tourists."

He hung his head defeated while his crew laughed. "Why do you always beat me down like that? I was a singer once." he suddenly lifted his head offended.

"Did you compel people to like you?" she asked teasingly.

Marcel tried to stay immune to the vampires around him betting on Caroline to win this round. "I had to compel them to stay away."

There was a loud _Oh _sound granting him the lead but Caroline tossed her head back and had her shot in one take, then she handed him the empty glass. "You could have just sung to them, that would do the trick."

The shift of the loud crowd to Caroline's side gave her a clear swift win and Marcel accepted defeat as his vampires cheered for Caroline, she laughed enjoying his childlike pout.

"You used to beg me to sing when you were little." he reminded her as they headed for the bar.

"I also loved my teddy bear."

"The one you still cuddle during stormy nights?"

It would have been a striking winning blow but it came only when they were alone and Caroline bumped his shoulder with hers, silently asking him to shut up.

He rested his arms on the counter with a smile and taking advantage of the good mood he started a talk that would soon turn serious. "My sire tells me that you refuse to help him."

The tiniest shake of her head hinted to her answer. "You always said that the choice to help you and your friends would always be mine."

"And it is." Marcel was emphatic but entwined his fingers prolonging his reply. "I also told Klaus that I had the right person to help him, even before I knew what was wrong with him."

"And where is this docile lamb with no voice or will?"

He glanced at her only once. "At least consider it."

Out of respect she kept quiet about her utter resolution and started twirling her coven's ring around her index.

"It was a slow Ash Wednesday, I haven't seen anyone today." Marcel struggled to sound casual.

"Even Matt can be smoother than that Marcel." Caroline giggled joyful.

He straightened up. "How is Bonnie?"

His direct approach amused her even more. "She's trying to forget that her boyfriend disappeared months ago and trying to warm up to your charming advances but I don't think she's ready to move on just yet."

"I was asking about the aftermath of all the drinking that she did last night." he dropped just as he left her to join his vampires instead.

Caroline turned to spew another flawless remark but her blue eyes caught a movement by the front door, someone was leaving the Pub and she recognized the leather jacket, it was the same that he was wearing this morning and Caroline found him leaning against a car with crossed arms when she came outside.

"Your relationship with Marcel is fascinating." Klaus smiled. "I took him in as well when he was just a little boy rebelling against a tyrant father."

"He told me." she kept her answer to the minimal but her eyes were attentively checking his clothes, the colors from their previous meeting were different but the style was the same, flawless.

"He also told me about your Romani birth so I owe you an apology for the crass way in which I referred to your kind this morning."

"Marcel talks too much." she simply said again.

As she started walking away Klaus smiled delighted and shot right behind her. "Is there a specific reason you so aggressively refuse to undo this spell for me?"

"I don't want to do it."

He cut her way by showing up in front of her. "I'm going to need a little more than that love." his lack of patience was visible.

Caroline wanted to go around him but at the same time she wanted to stand there in front of him and forget about the meeting at Marcel's house and just go back to the moment they said goodbye at her house. "Did you know who I was last night?" she confronted him.

"I did not sweetheart." his voice was truly showing how genuine he was. "Marcel spoke of someone who could assist me but he failed to describe the stunning blonde whose taste I can still feel in my mouth."

Caroline gasped flustered and immediately shortened the space between them. "Don't say that out loud, this needs to be kept a secret."

She was so close to him that Klaus licked his lips aroused by her scent and the sprawling images of her trembling naked under him. "Then grant me a few minutes, if I can't change your mind then I will leave you alone and search for another witch." he refocused with a charismatic smile.

She pondered for a minute, then she nodded positively.

* * *

"Welcome to my home sweetheart, please excuse the minor hassle but I'm remodelling the manor for the time being."

There was a small army of workers busy with what seemed to her as changing everything but the walls. "Are you that confident that I will say yes?"

He smirked ever so sure of himself. "We will be more comfortable in the privacy of the library." he waited for her to accompany him.

Caroline left the lobby closely following him down a long hallway and inside of the only room that apparently hadn't been touched.

The impressive library was stacked with books that she could count from the floor to the ceiling but instead of the usual dark and somber look the library had wide windows that allowed natural light inside.

"Does the house belong to you?" Caroline searched for his face, she could pretend that she wanted to be all professional about this but truthfully she just liked his face a lot.

"It belongs to my older brother Elijah."

Instinctively Caroline glanced around the library like she was waiting for someone.

"Our time span of existence leaves us weary of each other so he's currently enjoying the dullness of our hometown." he explained.

"How's the weather in Pennsylvania?" she bluntly toyed with him.

"It's always dry in Virginia… unlike the ever sweltering Big Easy."

Caroline started pacing around the library in her high heels, being alone in a room with him again was starting to leave her nervous. "How many siblings do you have?"

"I have two left." Klaus' voice dropped. "It's a cruel reminder that I am the only one truly invincible in my family."

Caroline wanted to stop herself from getting attached but she was curious. "How did you end up cursed by the Romani? They wouldn't mess with someone as powerful as you lightly."

He really enjoyed her astuteness and sat on the edge of his desk admiring the girl randomly touching the books. "They killed my baby brother Kol and I exterminated their village entirely."

"You obviously missed someone." she drifted a small teasing smile his way.

"I underestimated the notion of family that wanderers have." he could tell that her smile was growing although he only caught a fraction of her red lips twisting, she kept her back on him before she spoke again.

"On my first day of school, I didn't know anyone and I was so nervous that I sat outside in the corridor unable to go inside the classroom. Everyone ignored the new girl and I spent all morning there watching the other kids going in and out of class, then by lunch time a couple of girls came up to me with a sandwich and an apple. They sat with me and we spent the rest of the day talking, Katherine and Bonnie are part of my coven and they have been my best friends and family since that day." Her eyes sparkled when she looked at Klaus. "Then there's Matt who defended us when the other kids found out that we were different and became part of the coven because he was different too. We all have different notions of family." she ended with easiness. "But we take it very seriously."

"I see that a coven resembles a wolf pack, the union there is as sacred as the one of a blood family or one born after a close bonding process like it so often happens with wolves." Klaus couldn't keep his eyes away from her, the fascination was extending to all the nuances she was exposing to him. "The coven is your family." Klaus concluded that Caroline and Marcel had very different views of their consanguinity.

Caroline took a book from the shelf merely to keep her hands busy. "How much did Marcel tell you about me?"

"Enough to have me intrigued, so much that I…" he stopped to build up the moment, there was a knock on the door and then a man came inside holding a small envelope for him. "… had a few resources working relentlessly today." he carried on happy with what he found inside of the envelope.

As the unknown man left Caroline froze because Klaus came to her with a picture in his hand. "What's that?" her mouth was dry and she licked her glossy lips wary.

"I assume Marcellus doesn't speak much about the day that he found you."

"He says that it's not good to stir up the past."

"But you don't believe that, do you love?" Klaus silently moaned while reaching out to gently brush her cheek with the back of his hand. "You can't let it go just like that because you are a free spirit…" he brought his gentle touch near her lips and tickled the corner of her mouth lusting to do it with his tongue instead. "Simply untamed to the core." he described her perfectly.

Caroline's breath was as hoarse as his husky voice and for the first time all day, she wasn't hostile towards him; she was the girl from the previous night, the one who demanded to be loved with passion and in her own terms. "I can't remember what happened that day or anything before I arrived to New Orleans with Marcel." she gazed into his eyes hoping to find an answer in all of that blazing blue of his.

Klaus handed her a worn-out picture, at first she was consumed by disappointment because of the large number of people in the frame but then among all the huge assemblage someone stood out to her.

Sitting in one of the wagons was a beautiful blonde with long hair holding a baby girl with an adorable smile, standing on the ground and next to the horses was a tall man with a big smile and Caroline felt her heart wrap in sorrow and anxiety.

She knew those faces, they often hunted her dreams and strange flashes that she suspected to be repressed memories of her mother and father.

"If you end this curse of mine, I will not rest until I unravel what went down the day that your clan was killed and why you were the only survivor of a bloodbath." he spoke in this alluring low voice that made her look up.

"This has to be kept between us, my coven can't know about it and Marcel can't even suspect that we are doing this." she whispered.

"I can already tell that scandalous secrets will be our thing."

She hadn't even noticed his move, somehow both of his hands were now warming the sides of her neck and with a single shift of her body Caroline inched closer to him, candidly he was not excepting it but he loved how his body reacted to her proximity.

"I know that you are this really old guy Nik but a one-night stand means that it was a one night only affair." Caroline pressed the book she was holding against his chest and for the second time today she walked away with dancing curls and a brazen attitude.

This time around he was enthralled and smiled broadly.

The man from before came back to the room. "Do you have orders for the rest of the night Klaus?"

"Yes Josh." Klaus handed the book to his minion. "Have that gift-wrapped and delivered to Caroline Forbes."

Josh was now holding the first copy of _**Anna** **Karenina**_.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

I followed fires – Mathew &amp; the Atlas

Just because – _Jane's Addiction _

The days - _Avicii_

How do you like me now - _The Heavy_

Beggin for thread – BANKS


	3. Wicked hearts

Slamming the front door shut and then some lively conversation.  
Those were the noises that woke her up and Caroline hid her face in the pillow hating it, people just had a problem with letting her sleep undisturbed in the morning.

There was music now so it became obvious that they weren't going anywhere, with a big sulking grunt Caroline pushed the sheet away and left the bed with one eye closed and the other open.  
She headed for the kitchen picking up her hair in a careless ponytail.

"Good morning Care." Bonnie was the first to greet her with a smile.

She constricted her response to a simple wave and slouched on a chair looking at Katherine with her head shoved inside of the fridge.

"You are out of milk." Katherine closed the fridge upset.

"I have it covered." Matt said coming in from the kitchen door with a bottle of milk.

Bonnie was already placing the bowls for cereal and spoons for everyone and Caroline sleepily smiled at Matt who sat next to her after taking his jacket off.

"I got you a beignet." he hadn't forgotten her.

Caroline reached for it with a grin, they were the best part of any breakfast and she indulged in it accompanied by the best coffee in New Orleans, Bonnie's. "No one prepares breakfast like you Bon." she licked her lips covered in sugar.

Bonnie handed the bottle of milk to Matt with a smile, it was all made with love.

"Were you dodging the cops last night?" Matt asked Katherine just before he dived into a huge bowl of crunchy cereal.

She lazily smiled. "Not at all, I hooked up with one of Marcel's men." When Bonnie dubiously looked at her she ran a finger across the skin that her raunchy top was showing. "Vampires are extremely good lovers."

Caroline kept her eyes on the coffee in front of her.

"I kissed a girl from his crew once…" Matt munched on his cereal reminiscent. "That was awesome."

"Wasn't that the one who tried to drain you in the parking lot of Tulane?" Katherine asked him with a pointy finger that stood out from the mug she was holding.

"Yeah…" Matt had another mouthful of cereal. "Thanks for reminding me of that."

"Speaking of Tulane." Caroline woke to the conversation before somehow the topic shifted towards her. "Classes start today."

"I'm taking the rest of the week off." Katherine quickly said. "It's my own Mardi Gras holiday break."

"I have to work today, I couldn't get anyone to do my shift." Matt hated college anyway.

Caroline looked at the only reliable source in the group.

"I've already been on Campus today, I missed my room and my books." Bonnie had a small look around the table and answered the tamed smiles with a huff. "Somebody call the boring police, it's Bonnie Bennett, the girl who lives at Campus and works in the library."

"You're so precious…" Katherine cutely said while padding Bonnie's wild natural curls.

Bonnie knew that was somewhere between an insult and a compliment but she was used to Katherine's ways. "I have a few things to do so I will meet you later in the university." she spoke to Caroline while grabbing her bag.

Caroline and the others waved at her as she left to start her day, they didn't ask about her chores because they knew her ritual well.  
First she bought 3 roses in the usual flower shop, then she headed for the cemetery where she left one rose at her parents tombstone and two at her Gram's.

It was there that she lingered, picking up the old flowers while telling Sheila about her friends and how there were no news of Kaleb yet.  
During the carefree speech Bonnie sensed someone else in the cemetery and swiftly she stood up searching for the presence, although she couldn't see anyone, she knew she wasn't alone.

She avoided the usual _Hello _shouted across the field of graves but she tried feeling the energy around her in case the presence was supernatural, it wasn't a clear no but it started fading which meant that whoever it was, was leaving the cemetery.  
She also left shortly after that and took a few known shortcuts to Maple Street; the second part of her morning ritual made her chuckle, Marcel was _casually _having a drink in one of the tables outside the Pub where Matt worked.

"Back to Criminal Justice today?" he asked her across the street.

Bonnie smiled as she made way to him. "I might need a little help with my Criminology assignment."

"You need to search no further." Marcel laughed in his natural loud way.

Bonnie drifted curious to his left side, she didn't know the other man sitting at the table with him.

"Klaus Mikaelson." he introduced himself with a charming smile.

Bonnie half-closed her eyes. "You are Marcel's sire, right?"

"I love how famous I am around here." Klaus delectably had his drink.

"Marcel gushes about you every time he gets drunk but he always described you as the English version of Brad Pitt in _Interview with the Vampire_." Bonnie tilted her head with a squint.

Klaus looked at Marcel slowly.

"It was… the long blonde hair and…" he pressed his lips steering a look to Bonnie. "Thank you for embarrassing me."

She laughed.

"I'm much prettier than… _Brad_." Klaus pretended to be offended.

Bonnie loved the fun moment but she had obligations. "I've caused enough damage so I'm going to leave now and try to get some education." she sweetly smiled at Marcel before leaving.

He followed the gentle swing of her flowing floral skirt as she walked away, the white sweater falling down her shoulder and then what always caught his attention, her beautiful legs and the cute ankle military boots that were a trademark to Bonnie's look.

"You fancy her." Klaus was almost dazed.

Marcel cleared his throat and immediately looked away from the girl and to the older vampire. "She's part of Caroline's coven."

Klaus had his drink with a cutting smile.

"She's very pretty." Marcel mumbled into a drink he had in one take.

"Yes, they seem to pop everywhere I turn in this city." Klaus was still amused.

"But she's more than just a pretty human, they all are."

Klaus widened his eyes and picked up the bottle. "This looms as something long to tell."

Marcel dragged his glass now refilled closer to him. "Bonnie's parents died when she was still a baby so she was raised by her grandmother Sheila Bennett. Now that was another very attractive Bennett and she was also part of a powerful coven…"

"Naturally." Klaus interrupted his friend rudely.

"And she was killed during a harvest that went very wrong."

"Ah!" Klaus exclaimed. "New Orleans and its vast glossary of occult terms."

Marcel didn't mind the explanation, he build his empire right in the heart of mystical NOLA and he knew everything that happened whether it was related to witchcraft or not. "A Coven is a fascination affair, it's nothing but power converged together by a group of people but the real kick is that it takes a little more than just claiming to be part of a coven. A link can be forged but when tested it can be broken."

"I know what a harvest is, Marcel." Klaus ended his glee elated, as if he was one to visit without knowing the waters he was sailing. "Every blue moon the supernatural energy in the city rises up to uncharted highs and all covens are summoned before the Elder Witches of New Orleans where they must prove their bond as a true coven."

Marcel raised his glass for a toast validating Klaus' knowledge. "During one night every coven in the city is tested and the ability to perform magic as individuals is taken away from them, they are linked and forced to stay that way for one night. If their bond is strong enough then by dawn their individual powers will be restored, if not…" Marcel had his drink.

"So what happened to Sheila Bennett?" Klaus inquired.

"Magic isn't the only thing that they have to share that night…" Marcel wanted a refill from his drink so he left the glass on the table while resting his arms there. "They also have to share every single thought they ever had."

"I predict a dramatic unrequited love story in the midst." Klaus did the honors with the bottle.

Marcel nodded. "Sheila was the only woman in her coven and she was in love with someone outside the coven, it wouldn't be a problem if Kai, one of the warlocks in her coven wasn't obsessed with her. When harvest night ended, they found Sheila's body floating in the river and Kai was never seen again."

"It's impossible not to love New Orleans." Klaus mused.

"Either way, Bonnie has been alone most of her life and she's a fighter that one but there's also this strange vulnerability about her…" Marcel wanted to explain what he saw in Bonnie but she was ultimately too complex to narrow down into words.

"So you fancy her?" Klaus repeated his first question with a laugh.

Marcel grumbled a couple of noises that turned out to be obscenities in another language.

"Good to see that your Chinese is still unfussy." Klaus joked departing from the easy lazy talk.

"I'm hosting a party for you tonight." Marcel informed his friend.

"I might be occupied but I appreciate the gesture." Klaus was planning on convincing Caroline to start working on his problem today, time was unfortunately an issue for him as the countdown to full moon hovered like a bad hex.

Marcel leaned back on his chair. "When I throw a party I expect my guests to show up, it's a rule."

"Since when rules became something to take into account?"

"I own the French Quarter Klaus, my vampires feed without a single yell erupting from the shocked humans because I taught them to look the other way, I also keep the witches on a tight chain. I know that Caroline refused to help you but I'm working on a second option, she's just not as willing to help as Caroline usually is so I will need a little time..." he widened his smile. "While we wait, we party."

Now Klaus was curious about Marcel's backup plan. "The Governor was a splendid greedy man who invited my family to stay in his house in exchange for gold, I always did enjoy the parties we lavishly gave every night. I'm curious to see if you can outdo us."

Marcel ended the drinking spree by turning his glass upside down on the table. "It's my house now Klaus and no one kills without my permission."

Klaus pursed his lips with a narrow of his eyes. "Don't be bitter Marcellus, it was only a small sting." he smirked lastly before strutting away.

He kept the smile as he walked down the street but he pulled the dimples when he blocked the way of a girl slowly walking and terribly entertained with a book. "The Russian is not a problem?" he was so baffled that she was actually reading the book without translation.

Caroline lifted her eyes from the enthralling novel. "I know at least 10 different languages."

"I taught Marcel 11." Klaus gave her an adorable side look. "I would demand him an explanation."

Caroline closed the book with one swift move and dropped it into her bag. "I didn't want to learn Old Norse, I found it boring."

Klaus gushed out an appalled gasp. "Are you experienced in the arts of torture as well?"

She easily had this cute small laugh because his expression was priceless. "There's so much about me to know and so little time." she went around him decided.

"That's quite the statement but I consider myself outspoken as well therefore I must point out that you don't really know much about yourself either." he lowered his eyes to appreciate the outfit she had today, while he saw a cute pink top over black short leather shorts, inwardly he imagined her naked and his smirk was as naughty as his thoughts.

There was a reel on Caroline's answer because all the agitation happening in the big house up the road was robbing all of her attention.

"Someone is missing." Klaus said next to her.

Caroline startled a bit with the sudden move. "That's the Fairy house…" she clasped her lips itching to know what happened.

A police car arrived and Davina came out of it visibly crumbled by tears and fatigue, a woman with red hair waited for her at the gate and then took her inside trying to comfort her.

"I'm waiting for Tinkerbelle." Klaus notified Caroline.

Caroline smiled with the joke. "I just like calling them that but there was a party last night in the Bayou and they were the ones hosting it."

"It could be speculation but I don't believe it ended well."

"I'm with you on that..." Caroline's tone changed instantly when two women arrived at the house.

"Who am I looking at?" Klaus was looking ahead but he was surprised when Caroline's hand suddenly began to stroke his neck and her body leaned in against his like they were having an easy affectionate moment.

"The one with the big tattoo is Sophie and the other one is her sister Jane-Anne." her voice was coldly neutral unlike her hand that dissimulated her trick to stay invisible to the sisters. "They are the Elder Witches, harbors of all the great spirits and ancestral magic that exists in New Orleans."

There was an evil twinkle in Klaus' eyes and swiftly he laced an arm around her waist hauling her_ really_ close to him. "For precision."

Instead of showing irritation Caroline started playing with the beads on his necklace. "What are they saying?"

"That we form a magnificent couple." he smirked.

Caroline lifted her eyes to him with a big scowl. "Are they talking about last night?"

"Someone called Monique disappeared from a party alongside with her coven."

Caroline stopped her hand movements on his neck.

"They've been looking for them unsuccessfully." Klaus reported what his outstanding hearing allowed him, as he did so, he could see Caroline's mind searching for answers but sadly she was about to stop his own trailing process.

"Stop feeling my ass Nik." she gave him a perky ultimatum.

"Perhaps it would be wise to address me as the rest of the world knows me, it would be somewhat hard to explain Marcel the usage of Nik instead of Klaus."

"Sure." she shot all too quickly and putting space between them.

The hastiness made him doubt if there were some feelings there that were a tad damaged by his observation. "I wouldn't have by any chance just created a small rift between us…"

"I'm late for school Klaus." she left with a smile that was as ambiguous as they came.

And for some reason it felt strange to Klaus that she would so.

* * *

The sudden light on the screen of her phone deviated Bonnie's attention from the really interesting lecture and she reluctantly read the message from Caroline.  
Bonnie frowned when she found out that Monique was missing but on that second she only expected the girls to be lost in the Bayou, the image of Monique freaking out and yelling for help while dodging all the wild life in the swamp made her smile and she locked her phone entertained with it.

Trying to get back to her scholar activities Bonnie put away the phone but alas the big lecture was over and everyone started talking and standing up.  
Bonnie hadn't made that many notes but she still tried to see how much usage the lecture had been, she was not expecting to find scribbled nonsense on her pad.

**_St. Anne's Church  
_**  
On the page there was a location scribbled over and over and Bonnie grimaced deducting that she was having visions again.  
If only she could make anything of them...

The library was her refuge and she went up to the fourth floor expecting some silence and peace, for some time now that the other students respectfully left the big table after the row with the all the books related to occultism reserved for Bonnie and her coven.  
But Katherine and the others weren't here as much as she was and Bonnie dropped her bag on the table dreading the horrible memory, like blood rushing through her veins the small movie replayed naturally in her mind.

She was always here with him.

* * *

_Six months earlier_

Bonnie chewed on her pen trying to translate the last part of the Hebrew passage, she was stuck on a sentence that made absolutely no sense to her and she trapped that pen harder between her teeth wishing that wisdom came with the flavor of plastic invading her mouth.

"Your cuteness is like the hottest thing I've ever seen." A gorgeous boy with beautiful blue eyes and a killer smile sat next to her.

"Being hot is Kat's department." she smiled at him. "I run the _socially awkward with a strange sense of humor_ department."

"Hey, I dig weird." he threw his hands in the air with a big smile.

Bonnie looked down with a coy blush. "I'm not _that _weird."

"You're perfect." he leaned over cupping her chin so he could lift her eyes to him.

"How was game night with Matt?" she barely kept her eyes on his, although they had been dating for almost a year now she still felt nervous around him like the first time they kissed.

"Definitely Sports is not my playground and I spent all night thinking about you."

That really made her smile and Bonnie kissed him happy that he felt the same way she did. "I have something for you…" she took something from her bag, it was a silver chain necklace with a pendant and she proudly placed it around his neck.

He touched the pendant besieged, it had the coven's symbol. "Bonnie…"

"I spoke to the others and they all feel the same way, you are a part of this coven so we're just making it official."

"I've never been a part of anything before." his voice betrayed him, he was moved about the meaning behind the gift.

"You are one of us now Kaleb." her eyes sparkled in a special joy and nothing but love.

* * *

Bonnie held back a sniffle, how could so much change in such a short time?  
She went from having the perfect boyfriend to not hearing from him at all, when she went to Sophie with Caroline, she told them that he hadn't crossed over as a spirit which meant that he wasn't dead but still none of the location spells worked.

Bonnie's only guess was that he was staying away from New Orleans for some very important reason, and he surely would explain in it all in detail when he returned.  
Yes, because in Bonnie's mind there was no doubt that he was coming back one day.

She refused to believe otherwise.  
She was also tired of all the mopping so nothing like fondling over written pages to cheer her up, with that in mind she tried to pick something from her private compilation.

That was the biggest advantage of working in the library, it allowed her to keep some of the books she liked in the part of the library that was never visited.  
She was undecided between two books but almost knocked everything to the ground when Katherine showed up next to her with a hurry that wasn't normal.

"I found something!" she whispered in the same sprinted way that she neared Bonnie.

"Would that be my heart?" Bonnie complained about the scare.

"That's a very good analogy, especially considering that I was talking about Kaleb." Katherine made sure they were alone before she carried on. "I broke into his room again."

Bonnie widened her green eyes worried. "This is getting out of control Katherine."

"I knew I missed something the other night, there is no way that Kaleb wouldn't leave a clue or a hint of what he was up to when he disappeared." Katherine handed Bonnie the proof.

It was a picture of her with Kaleb and Bonnie looked at Katherine hoping this was going somewhere good. "So you went through his pictures…"

"That was inside of his Grimmoire so it obviously meant a lot to him." Katherine turned the picture around so that Bonnie recognized Kaleb's handwriting. "It's an address in Baton Rouge, I already checked."

"And you already have a plan, don't you?"

Only Katherine would have such a crooked smile as a reply.

* * *

Caroline easily went around the cops scavenging the Bayou, they were sticking to the usual routs which meant that they would never find the missing girls and unlike them she knew exactly where to start looking.  
The NOLA police and their dogs were moving away from the river while she was rushing there.

Just after the abandoned cabins there was an old stone bridge that she eyed for a few seconds before crossing, everything in New Orleans was symbolic and paved with invisible lines that very few crossed, the area she was now stepping into was forbidden for a reason.  
No one came here unless they wanted to die at the teeth of the feral creatures that lived in this dark part of the swamp and though she wasn't scared of them, she was respectful enough to stop when the first large wolf showed up curious about the visitor.

Caroline waited without taking another step and in silence, just behind that first grey wolf, another two big ones slowly came out of the dense forest and began to pace around her, sniffing her scent and ready to attack at any instant.  
She remained still until they shied away because a shirtless tall dark-haired young man came from behind the trees, he touched the head of one of the wolves quietly ordering the pack to step down.

"Hey Tyler…" she smiled at him.

He returned the smile but added a small kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful as always Care."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "And you ran out of shirts? I can get you new clothes if you need them."

"It was a lively night, I just shifted back."

Instantly she knew he guessed why she was here. "Do you know what happened to Monique and the others?"

"It wasn't us." he was assertive.

"But did you hear anything?"

"The party was loud but they kept it by the Witch House… I did hear someone running through the woods close to dawn and it sounded like they were being chased but it was far from here."

Caroline nodded thoughtful but at least now she knew that the coven wasn't eaten by Tyler's pack.

"Caroline…" Tyler called out with an ear on the surroundings. "You need to go, there's someone close by…"

She turned away fast and rushed back to where it would be safe to be found, in case Marcel or his men were around.

She hadn't walked that far from bridge when she came face to face with someone. "Klaus." she wasn't exactly expecting _him_.

"Running with the wolves love?" he couldn't be blunter.

She clutched the long strap of her bag. "Are you getting your kicks by following me around?"

"I'm new in the city and I don't have that much to entertain myself while I wait for a stubborn witch to undo this bothersome curse of mine."

"Take the tour to Lafayette Cemetery, it's a hit with the tourists." she simply walked past him.

"I'd like to focus on the problem at hand first." he went after her easily.

"I need a big natural energy source to draw the power similar to what was used to awake your werewolf gene." she kept on walking.

"I deduce you are referring to the full moon."

"Or hope…" she sighed when he materialized in front of her.

"Maybe we could stick to things that I can actually touch and kill,_feelings _is not my favorite subject."

Caroline half-smiled. "I wouldn't have guessed it, Klaus."

"I'm not willing to wait four weeks for the full moon." he made clear how impatient he was by austerely eyeing her.

"Then I want a big ass diamond." she delectably smiled at him.

Klaus had this small profound breath. "You meant _Hope_."

Caroline pressed her hands and made this dreamy sound. "The biggest diamond known to mankind and the best friend of a witch."

"My brother Kol was a big aficionado and he told me once that the diamond has been gone astray for centuries."

"I'll make a list of activities so that you don't get bored for the next four weeks." she provocatively left with a slightly tilted head and a teasing smile.

"I can always get a second witch opinion." he struck back with a smile that she wasn't seeing. "The city is swarming with prevailing witches."

Caroline laughed without facing him. "Matt Donovan is the best White magic warlock you'll ever know, Katherine Pierce is the most potent Black magic sorceress this place has ever seen while Bonnie Bennett is the only alive witch in the world that we know off that can balance Grey magic perfectly." she suggested a few names for him.

"What about you sweetheart?" he was truly inquisitive about her.

Caroline turned but never stopped walking. "Me?" she shrugged with a grin. "I run with the wolves."

Klaus found it hard to decide if he enjoyed the flirt as much as he enjoyed her refreshing personality.

* * *

Katherine stopped the car in front of a massive white house, the driveway and the property around it was from a former plantation and she exchanged a look with Bonnie.

"I'm just waiting to be chased away with a shotgun." Bonnie shrunk her bad feeling into a sentence.

"A little adventure never hurt anyone." Katherine quickly left the seat of her red Corvette.

The two girls went up the steps of the porch with growing frowns as this strident noise of loud music hit them.

"This scares me more than unsettling silence." Bonnie admitted as they reached the front door.

Katherine had to agree with her as she pushed the door that was already cracked open.  
The music was louder as they went inside the house and then things just got weirder as they encountered a girl bouncing down the long staircase.

"Hi." The girl cheerfully addressed them. "Are you here for the party?"

"I feel overdressed for it." Katherine sneered as another girl came down the staircase wearing the same as the one talking to them, nothing but a laced set of black lingerie.

"Oh, he's very easy going about that, you can keep your clothes on if you want, he really likes watching us undress anyway." The girl left them at ease.

"I want to go now." Bonnie whispered next to Katherine who just went up the stairs dragging her by the hand.

They found so many girls wearing obvious expensive lingerie with garters and all that the last step into the room where the noise was loudest was taken warily.

Bonnie was the first to freeze with an invisible punch that hit her right in the stomach, a couple of girls were dancing with each other a few feet away from the sofa.  
And in there, sitting comfortably with a girl giving him a lapdance was Kaleb, with a bottle of Dalmore in one hand while caressing the hot girl on his lap with the other.

"Kaleb?" It was like Katherine was still processing the image and only now naming it. "Why the hell are you having a lingerie orgy?"

Bonnie felt so sick that she had to look away but her eyes landed on some random girl wearing a tiny silk robe, and on her neck was the silver necklace she once gave Kaleb.  
Katherine could do very little to stop Bonnie from storming away heartbroken but she wanted to kill the moron who had the audacity of looking at them like he didn't even know them.

"Give me a minute darling." he asked the girl on his lap to move so he could stand.

"We've been waiting for news all this time and you were just living your Hefner fantasy all along?"

"I was…" he narrowed his eyes like he was thinking about his answer. "… taking a leave of absence."

Katherine inhaled with a growl. "There is a special ring of fire in hell reserved for those who hurt Bonnie Bennett." she hissed furious leaving the sad show behind, he wasn't even worth killing but she still forced him to fly across the room and hit the wall brutally before she crossed the threshold.

* * *

Marcel knew how to throw a party, Klaus gave him that.  
Torches lit the alley all the way to his house, the main outer balcony was filled with people dancing but the scenario repeated itself on the floor by the courtyard fountain filled with Champagne bottles at everyone's reach.

Klaus identified Marcel's men at once but he didn't know all the unfamiliar girls dancing with them, although he was familiar with the slight lethargic gaze they all had.  
He looked for Marcel among the partying crowd and easily spotted him dancing with some pretty blonde but it was extremely unfair for everyone at the party to expect him to find them remotely sexy when Caroline was here.

She was dancing with the boy from her coven and looking enticing with every single move she made, the bandage strapless dress made her curves mesmerizing but her smile outshined everything else.  
Matt twirled her around and she happily crashed against his chest with a bubbly attire that stole a smile from Klaus.

"See anyone that you like?" A guy with a big hairdo asked him.

"I don't require compelled company." Klaus parched the conversation completely.

The vampire wasn't happy and he didn't like either that Klaus left him standing there like that.

"It's a party Diego, you need to smile." Marcel arrived in a good mood.

"I don't like your friend."

"Easy Diego…" Marcel asked him. "You don't want to lose your head tonight."

"And I don't like the way he looks at Caroline." Diego warned Marcel.

At first Marcel found him hilarious but once he was alone he had a better look at the party, he drank his beer happy with the way Caroline was having fun but there was an emerging dent on his easy smile.  
It lasted only a few seconds but he caught an exchange of stares between Klaus who was heading inside the house and Caroline who danced sexily with her back against Matt's chest but undeniably offering the tiny show to someone else.

He grabbed Thierry's shoulder and pulled him away from a girl and into a blind spot in the courtyard.

"Something on your mind?" Thierry laughed but clearly Marcel was not joining him.

"I want you to follow Caroline tomorrow, from dawn till dusk and I want you to call me every hour with a detailed report."

Thierry found the order odd but he never questioned Marcel, with a nod he accepted his new assignment.

* * *

"How did you pull off such a good party in only two hours?" Matt pulled Caroline back up to him after a swift dipping movement.

"I'm so used to these that all I have to do is tell Marcel to buy the drinks and put the music on." she said laughing through the loud music.

"I see that this is the equivalent of a frat party for you." Marcel interrupted the friend's talk but also the dance by asking Matt for Caroline's hand.

Matt sweetly kissed her temple before leaving her with Marcel.

"I've seen some sick things in college, drugging a girl and compelling her isn't that much of a difference." Caroline wasn't as naturally joyful when she took his hand.

Marcel sighed. "They need to feed Caroline and the tourists don't remember anything after the crew sends them away."

She wasn't going to start a fight that she kept losing. "Did you hear about Monique?" she asked instead.

"Yes…" Marcel lifted her arm so that she could spin around and welcomed her back into his carriage with an icy smile. "Davina was telling everyone that she saw a shape shifter when she was looking for her friends."

Caroline kept her eyes on his chest level.

"I think they were smoking something really strong last night because that's impossible, there are none left in this town." Marcel pierced her with an intense look.

Caroline looked up apprehensive and still silent.

"Because I know that you wouldn't dare to lie to me like that." he smiled showing his magnificent white teeth.

She gulped down.

"That would be me in reality." Klaus calmly but strongly said.

Marcel looked at the man nearing them. "What do you mean?"

"I shifted last night in the Bayou so the girl must have seen me." Klaus didn't look at Caroline although he could feel her glancing at him surprised.

"It's all just a bit more conspicuous now." Marcel gritted his teeth a bit but forcefully found a way to smile again. "Just that Klaus… you can't go around shifting like that. There are rules in my city and these rules keep the supernatural city running without a problem, and there are no exceptions." he shifted his eyes to Caroline this time.

"You need a chill-pill Marcel." she scoffed leaving the two men behind.

"Wise words as I've ever heard them." Klaus smirked amused.

"You are a guest in my home Klaus but not a resident and this is my family so stay out of it." Marcel harshly hissed.

"Me… me … me…" Klaus took an imposing step towards Marcel. "And I thought that I liked the over usage of the word _I._"

Marcel defied him with a glower.

Klaus smiled defiantly. "You wouldn't have a home and a family if it wasn't for me so feel free to apologize anytime now for the impertinent attitude."

Marcel quietly snarled while the party slowed down to a big silence, the vampires were expectant because they sensed the growing hostility.

"I accept long emotional letters as well." Klaus said inches away from Marcel's face, when Diego tried to step in to defend Marcel's honor, Klaus turned around biting his neck hard. "Rule number one Marcellus..." Klaus moved only his head to look at him. "Don't make rules that can be so easily abolished."

Marcel helped Diego up knowing that Klaus was waiting for him to go beg for blood now and that really pissed him off.

* * *

"What will it be?" the bartender asked as soon as Klaus sat at the bar.

"Your oldest Dalmore." Klaus asked reminiscent.

"Straight, I presume?" The man returned with a beautifully colored Scotch.

"And the bottle as well." Klaus compelled the man.

The alcohol was exceptional and it hit his palate like a work of art exploding inside of his mouth, he was thoroughly enjoying his drink when a set of heels sounded all too familiar to him.

"_Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine._" Caroline took the stool next to his.

"Now that's an old reference sweetheart." he squinted at her struck that she liked _Casablanca_.

"Turns out there's a twist and I like old things." she cutely held her chin high and the indistinct connotation behind her statement.

He obviously took it the way he wanted. "I like you too Caroline." he had a sip from his drink. "It's an astonishing accomplishment that you turned out so extraordinary considering how you were raised by Marcel who turned out so insipid and obsessed with his rules."

"He always said that I was high-maintenance."

"Only a fine lady in the makings."

Caroline adorably gave a little spin in her stool. "If you are going to keep dropping the compliments at least buy me a drink."

Klaus motioned the bartender near them. "Anything that the cheeky lady requires."

"What will it be gorgeous?" the bartender asked with a chuckle.

"An empty glass, he's sharing."

Klaus poured scotch into her glass with a flirting look that lowered to the long legs that crossed in front of him. "Are you the distraction or the begging bait to cure Diego?"

Caroline moved her eyebrows together lost. "I left the party with Matt before you did."

"In that case, enjoy your drink." he had his after a big smile.

"Hmm... that's smooth for whiskey." she really liked the scotch.

"It was Kol's favorite drink in the world." Klaus poured beverage for himself as well. "No matter the scenario, even when he was in some remote location, he always had a bottle of Dalmore with him."

"You really miss him." Caroline warmly said.

"I hated the annoying prick." he let out a small sad smile.

Caroline came a little closer to him. "What did you do to Diego?"

"I had the munchies..." he said with dimples.

Caroline burst into laughter, she covered her mouth but her body was shaking with laughter.

"You will not be grieving him?"

Caroline played with her empty glass. "He's one of those who think that no isn't a full sentence." when she spotted how hard Klaus was thinking about it she smiled resting her chin on her hand. "You were my first vampire, I had never been with one before."

He smugly smiled. "That's hybrid, love."

She ran a hand across her leg. "So that's what we were doing? Hot, hybrid sex?"

His tongue gained a life of its own licking the rest of the scotch from his lips. "You have a gift for accurate words."

She flirted openly with him while moving her index along the rim of her glass. "And you have one for listening."

He answered her flirt by leaning in a bit and filling her glass again, his eyes invited her for a dance that she was happy to accept.

"Thank you for not telling Marcel about Tyler…" Caroline kept her voice in a low genuine tone.

"Why is he living in solitude?"

"Tyler was my first love." The recollection was sweet and it made her eyes shine. "It didn't last but we remained really good friends until he triggered his werewolf gene and his obligations with the pack took off around the same time mine with the coven did." she dropped her easiness almost entirely. "The werewolves were the biggest opponents of Marcel and the free life he granted his vampires so a war started between the two factions. The fights were horrible and I was about to lose people on both sides that I really cared for so when Marcel came up with a plan… I said yes."

Klaus held back his drink intrigued.

Caroline's voice lowered just like she was confessing a crime. "The werewolves were cursed to remain in their wolf shape with the exception of that one night when the full moon happens."

"It must be a Romani characteristic." Klaus mumbled ticked off.

She had her drink with an apologetic look.

"How did your friend Tyler turn out immune to the curse?"

"I lured him to a place outside the city and then I trapped him inside of a house with magic until the main spell was completed. When it was all done, he still chose to return and hide in the Bayou looking after his pack."

"I don't feel that special now that I know that you have secrets with someone else as well." Klaus sulked.

She laughed lusciously which was always amazing to see and their smoldering dance carried on, when she pushed the glass on the counter towards him Klaus refilled it and his hand brushed her leg, telling her that he wanted to touch her.

Caroline reached for her glass but wandered two fingers to his hand. "Are you really that scared of getting attached that you don't want me to call you Nik?"

"You are still hiding behind the assumption façade sweetheart and I will not let you discern two sides of me so easily unless you show me something worthy of it."

Caroline grew closer to him. "Are you talking about my magic?"

"I've seen nothing so far praiseworthy or concrete."

Her hand trailed his arm up to his neck that she tickled with soft fingers, she leaned even further on her stool and sneaked a hand under his jacket, although he frowned a bit she smiled upon resting her hand over his heart.  
The strangest fever started erupting from where she was touching, like his blood was being set on a slow burning fire, then without explanation he felt a prickly wave of pain that eased when he exhaled.

When he breathed in the pain expanded to his entire rib cage, the fever became stronger and with a final writher he felt the blood flowing, hastening to reach his heart.  
Klaus closed his hand around the bottle reacting to the twinge, shocked he stared at her as his heart started pounding inside of his chest, it lasted for a few seconds but he truly felt it.

There was blood rushing inside of his chest and feeding his heart with energy that made it beat strongly and alive.  
His breath became hollow and his eyes changed into this deep yellow coloring, Caroline had deep steady breaths but she was floored by the way he looked so regal and beautiful.

She broke the spell weary and slumped against his body the tiniest bit, he made sure she was secure by supporting her with a hand on her back.

"Wow... you're really powerful…" she whispered with a hasty breath, a few more seconds and she would have been drained and unconscious.

"Likewise love." he still felt his chest prickling.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds finding a blazing blue wonderland when she opened them again. "Will you shut up about my abilities now and trust me that I can do this, that I can break your curse when I am ready to do it?"

He didn't answer, he didn't want to form words and expel them out of his mouth, he wanted to occupy his lips with something else and rarely Klaus didn't do what he wanted.  
He crashed her lips for a dominant kiss that was welcomed by her, their tongues blindly met like two lovers missing each other and then their bodies followed the same need.

Caroline melted against his chest, his hand outlined her back until he reached her ass and Caroline's knee nudged him between his legs as she shifted in her seat.

"You should flash me out of here before I start filtering my thoughts…" Caroline's hand peeked inside of his shirt thrilled to feel his body again.

He countered the hand on his waist with a hand that rested on her lap just inches away from the edge of her short dress, itching to touch the arousal he could smell enveloping all of his senses. "I seem to have promised to forget where you live." he moved his hand to stroke her bare skin.

Caroline bit her lip moving her legs an inch apart so that he could caress the inside of her thigh. "You own a bed, don't you?" she moaned when he joined his lips with hers again.

* * *

Caroline dropped her head back overwhelmed with the blissful way he was slowly kissing her neck, moving languorously to her collarbone and then enjoying all the roundness of her breast.  
Her fingers became a knot with his hair reacting intensely to the lips savoring all the area around her nipple before it got hard enough for him to nibble upon.

Klaus was sitting against the headboard while she sat on his lap and his hands were roaming her back meanwhile he was attentive to that precise sensitive area with his mouth, his palms became flat on her lower back to bring her closer to him.  
By doing so Caroline felt him hard and ready against her damp warm core, her body was aching to have him and she decided to move things along because Klaus was definitely enjoying the slowness of everything.

The slight shift of her body against his, the way her hips made her sway so that she stroked his erection without taking him in made him finally leave her breast so that he could kiss her instead.  
She greeted him with a tongue that was hungry for his and while the fiery kiss lasted his hands moved to her breasts, cupping them entirely under big powerful hands that squeezed them merely to mess with Caroline's breath.

But she was not leaving things like that, she was still trying to win dominance in a kiss that was commanded by him, when she scrapped the back his neck with her nails there was the faintest forfeit that she took with power as well.  
Caroline redrew from his tongue and swept his palate instead, meanwhile her right hand stroked his chest, her touch was unhurried and she felt him playfully wait for her next move.

With a decisive motion she pushed his tongue back into his mouth while mapping his rib cage, he was still caressing her breasts but the kiss was halted when her hand lowered between them, his hands steered to the side of her body accompanying Caroline's next motion.  
She raised a few inches from his lap finding the right angle for his access when she lowered again, she closed her eyes taken by the sensation of her body nesting him so perfectly inside of her.

Klaus nudged her lips with the tip of his tongue so she met that invitation with a teasing tongue on her behalf and for a minute all they did was tease each other with almost kisses until her body demanded that she did something about the rest.  
After two slow sways the momentum rose to a continuous flawless swing that made him hiss and had Caroline moaning loudly without stopping her rocking back and forth movements.

The back of his neck was red with her marks and Caroline rested her forehead against his, their lips met for another kiss and feeling how close she was Klaus trapped her lower lip for a gentle bite.  
Before it all consumed her entirely, Caroline made a beautiful arch with her back and stretched her legs changing their position, she locked her legs around his waist leaving the control on his side now.

Klaus smiled at the beautiful creature in his bed, every detail about Caroline right now was fascinating.  
The milky-white complexion, the long dazzling hair scattered on his sheets, the satisfaction showing on her beautiful features as his hand pressed her lower back while he penetrated her deeper than she had taken him before.

The sounds escaping her parted lips grew of intensity and so did his rhythm, his thrusts came as he held her a bit above the mattress, the hand still pressing her lower back was keeping her that way very conscious of the pleasure he was providing her but he was also careful, an ounce of more pressure and he would break her spine in two.  
Caroline's legs went tighter around him, just like her walls reacting to the hot position he chose for them, her nails started to dig into the hand resting on her hip, keeping her in place every time he invaded her deep and hard.

Klaus' scratched hand eased on his grip of her hip, his necklaces started to glue to his sweaty chest and he forced his teeth hard watching her with closed eyes and overtaken by bliss, she was a beautiful canvas that jerked under him when she came.  
But unexpectedly for him Caroline wasn't basking in aftermath delight and that drowsiness that would end their night after such a powerful release from her.

Instead she was pressing herself against him while her legs remained locked around him, she was recovering from her rush of energy in her own terms but she was unwilling to let him go so soon.  
It was a simple jolt spiking his lust for her and Klaus allowed her to lay down on the bed completely by taking his hand away from the crook of her back while he found his way inside of her more powerful than ever, the thrusts weren't harsh but they caused her to cry out because of his precision and because he wasn't being slow.

The screams followed one another and although he didn't stop, he still cupped her face softly.

"Am I hurting you Caroline?" he asked her ready to stop by her command.

Caroline's screams weren't covered in pain, they were almost liberating. "God… no Nik… I don't want you to stop…"

She just wasn't used to experiencing so much pleasure or as it was, liking sex so much.  
Klaus' pace still waned a bit, he brushed her cheek with his thumb, just before he kissed her lips once.

Between that kiss and another he pushed into her knowing the scream would be lower and he was undeniably right, her eyes were clasped enjoying it all but she wasn't the only one unfamiliar with the intensity tonight.  
Klaus gripped the wood at the bottom of his big classical style bed, his thrusting rhythm had a pulse that left her panting but Klaus felt his control slip away because of the way her skin felt against his, she really became one with him, he crushed her against the mattress but Caroline pressed him down on her with her hands on his back refusing to know where she started and he ended.

The screams were gone and he thought that she had replaced them with a few groans until he realized he was the one grunting and howling in pleasure while Caroline moaned his name between throaty difficult gushes of air.  
He pushed until he felt her trembling but the shudder was so strong that he then noticed he was pulsing along with her, coming undone along with her as if they were one.

Caroline tiredly stroked his sweaty hair when he rested his forehead against her damp neck and he kissed her there feeling spent, the wood had given in under his grip and Klaus let go of that broken piece rolling over to lie on his side.  
He closed his eyes out of breath but Caroline's erratic breath was harder to bring back to normality than his and when he looked at her she was shivering harder now that his heat was taken away from her.

With ease Klaus slid a hand under her shoulder plates and scooped her body closer to him, he was resting on his side and sheltered her carefully against him so that his warmth would cover her entirely.  
Caroline brought her arms closer to her chest hiding inside of his strong shield and she remained like that until there was nothing but warmth soothing her.

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." The kid who was left behind whispered.

The other two laughed making fun of him.

"What if we get caught?" he asked his friends frightened.

"By a ghost?" One of the kids joked.

The scared one nodded. "The church is haunted, my mom says that some priest was hexed and when he finally lost his mind he set fire to the church with a bunch of people in it."

The duo standing in front of the door mischievously raised their arms and made spooky sounds, the other one stopped talking but he knew he was right, St. Anne's Church was closed for years now, it had been restored but the popular belief that the place was haunted stuck and eventually they closed the church again.  
Every now and then people still heard the desperate yells of those who died that horrendous night.

The two brave kids laughed opening the door and they all sneaked inside the church using the flashlights that they stole from their parents, one of them carelessly shed light at the altar and the three of them started yelling scared.  
They dropped the flashlights and ran away screaming, there were four girls hanging from the ceiling with ropes around their necks, and they were all wearing white shirts with black skirts, socks and shoes.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Superheroes – _The Script _

Wild Place – _Glass Pear _

How do you feel today – _Gabrielle Aplin _

Sente – _Buraka Som Sistema_

Requiem for Blue Jeans_ \- Bastille _

Drunk in love – _Ed Sheeran _(Beyonce cover)


	4. Damsel

"He will be with you soon." Josh left Marcel waiting in the big foyer crossing paths with Klaus who was still sliding a Henley down his torso.

"Your rules should include a dress-code." Klaus was nauseated by the grey summer scarf around Marcel's neck.

"You've only been here for two days and already you've disrespected me in front of my crew, made fun of my rules and hurt one of mine." Marcel was definitely grouchy.

"The possibilities of what might happen until we reach the weekend go from annihilation to showing my docile side." Klaus smiled with malice as he picked up a glass and dripped his blood into it after biting his hand.

"What do you want in exchange for that?" Marcel asked the obvious question.

Klaus rested the glass next to him on a table. "There was a little spat between us but it's nothing that we can't work our way around."

"Every minute that we waste in these theatrical riddles of yours, it's a minute less that Diego has, so really Klaus, go straight to the point."

"When did you become so serious Marcel? You were always the fun one."

"I took your vision Klaus and I made something worthy out of it, I surrounded myself with supernatural people who were willing to die for the same ideal and I managed to do in less than a decade what you couldn't for 10 centuries. I built a loyal family."

"And I applaud you for it."

"Name the price on your blood." Marcel demanded with tension in his voice.

"I just finished remodeling the house and I'll be organizing a party tonight for a special guest." Klaus had this small movement with the upper part of his body like he was weighed down. "And since this is your land and apparently I need permission to breathe while I'm here…"

Marcel parted his arms with a big smile. "You are my maker, the blood that thickens my veins comes from you so what is mine is yours as long as you remember that the Quarter is _mine_."

"Can I bring a friend to the party mommy?" Klaus lowered his chin scorning Marcel.

Marcel considered it in silence.

Klaus took the glass with his blood and held it between them. "I reckon your friend has about 10 minutes before he starts coughing his lungs."

Marcel reached out for the glass. "Good thing we have a party tonight to celebrate his survival."

Just as Marcel was about to turn away Klaus called him out. "By the way Marcellus… I'm quite intrigued by Caroline, she's a very assertive young lady yet she has never been interested to find out about her mysterious past?"

"We are all trying to run away from it Klaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Please go away, your negativity is borderline loathsome. For some reason all kings look so unhappy in all the illustrations."

Marcel left with a big fake smile.

Only then Caroline came out of her hiding point in the corridor. "Diego was just a ruse for a shallow party?"

"Witty mind games make me happy."

Caroline had two small steps before stopping, symbolically she was waiting half way wondering if he was still interested after another lively night of sex. "You're like this big quirky kid who likes to poke things just to see a reaction."

He took one step closer leaving only a tiny space between them. "Marcel stubbornly forgets that I have no tolerance for smug idiocy when I am the wrecking ball in the room."

Caroline didn't take her eyes away from his a single second as he cradled her face strongly in his hands.

"However the prevailing topic this morning is how much I enjoyed last night."

"My resistance was damaged by that strong Scotch that you were drinking."

He circled his arm around her waist and had Caroline pinned against him with a single move. "I don't accept excuses sweetheart, I wanted you and you wanted me. And now I have a broken bed and an irresistible desire to kiss you. "

"I can only help you with one." she whispered with a smile.

Klaus kissed her deeply, the memory of their night was still fresh and perhaps that would explain why the lust for her was still so powerful, grant him the choice and he would have her naked and moaning again.

But Caroline broke the kiss in discomfort. "You taste like blood…"

"You should get used to it." Klaus stroked her face expectant for her reaction.

She put space between them. "I need to go before Marcel gets back and finds me here." she turned away with a small smile.

Klaus didn't stop her but his good mood was altered by her hasty departure.

* * *

"Care?" Katherine shouted into the house.

_"In here."  
_  
Katherine found her in the bedroom getting dressed after a shower, she sat on the bed sipping on her coffee. "Did you get my message?"

"I can't believe that Kaleb was staying in Baton Rouge all this time, we were worried sick and Bonnie… Ugh!" Caroline closed her lips angrily.

Katherine handed her the top that was lying on the bed. "I know. I wanted to pin his balls to the wall but I thought that would be a bit too dramatic and depressing for the playmates to witness so I just shoved him across the room."

"But why would he do this? He was so in love with Bonnie… none of this makes any sense."

"I always had my doubts about Kaleb…"

Caroline brushed her wet hair with a glance towards Katherine. "Only because you tried to get his attention when he first arrived to New Orleans but he shut you down instantly, so you developed a grudge."

"You know me well." Katherine picked up the really cool jacket that Caroline chose to wear today, when the other reached out for it she smiled.

Caroline took the dark blue slim-fit jacket with a slow motion. "Didn't he even break when he saw Bonnie?"

Katherine shook her head. "It was like he was someone else, he looked at us so cold and indifferent… It was sort of creepy actually, it was like looking at a stranger with Kaleb's face."

"Let's hurry up and go over to Campus, Bonnie needs us more than ever." Caroline grabbed her keys and phone.

"So…" Katherine stood up with a rising grin. "Are you going to tell me how you got a hickey or not?"

Caroline panicked and searched the first mirror she found. "I have a hickey?" she frantically searched her neck and collarbone for any marks but everything was clean of bruises.

"It's barely covered by your bra." Katherine whispered as she walked by Caroline.

She moved her top shocked to find a tiny little bruise. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Love marks are the sign of good sex so I wouldn't execute him just yet."

Caroline composed herself and faced the friend waiting for her by the front door. "I met someone…"

"That likes to suck." Katherine chuckled loudly.

"Well…" Caroline crossed the lapels of her jacket covering her chest completely.

Katherine gasped. "You lost your vampire virginity?"

Caroline made this throaty complaining sound for the chosen words.

"This is the same guy from Mardi Gras' night, isn't it?" Katherine just knew it.

"I met this really hot guy and we kissed but then it felt so good to kiss him that I wanted more and I thought that I wasn't going to see him again but then I did and I've been having the sex of my life with him. But Marcel won't be happy about it."

"Marcel is not the owner of your body Caroline."

Katherine didn't care what others thought of her and it was that same lack of judgment that she spared with the ones she kept close to her heart and it really gave Caroline the serenity she needed today. "Our choices are our own." she stated the only rule they had inside their Coven.

Katherine smiled opening the front door. "But I still want a name when you feel ready to share."

* * *

Matt parked in the big driveway with a deliberate delay before exiting his pickup, he was going to keep calm and not lose his temper, he clutched the wheel for a bit, calling upon all that benevolent good magic that existed in him naturally and only then he walked to the house.  
The girls that Katherine mentioned were all outside by the pool having fun but he didn't see Kaleb with them so he paved through the house looking for him.

Easily Matt picked up on a flow of energy and followed it to the floor upstairs, down the hallway he could feel it getting stronger and he came to a room with an open door to find a circle of girls holding hands.  
Matt gradually came into the room watching the scene attentively, unlike the ones outside by the pool this group of girls wasn't here for fun, they were witches performing a ritual and guessing by the pile of human bones in the centre of the circle, Matt deduced they were consecrating the body of some powerful witch.

Suddenly they all stopped murmuring the spell but only one of them spoke loudly.

"His white magic is blocking the ritual."

Matt followed the direction the witch was looking at and Kaleb came out of the dark part of the room.

"What are you doing here, mate?" he asked upset.

"I came to ask you the exact same thing, dude." Matt harshly answered back.

* * *

"I know that college is depressing for some girls but this is just strange…" Katherine pointed out as they went by another sobbing group gathered by the front gate, it was already strange that they found a few girls in the parking lot crying.

"Maybe Eva knows what happened…" Caroline smiled at one of the girls walking in her direction, Eva was part of Davina's coven but she was one of the few that were actually nice and had a good relation with every other coven in town.

"Hey… have you heard about Monique already?"

"I heard that she was missing." Caroline was evidently waiting for the worst now.

Eva sniffled cleaning a few stray tears. "They found her and the rest of her coven at St. Anne's, they were all hanging from the ceiling." she broke into tears again.

"That's horrible…" Caroline's heart sank with the news.

"I don't know how they disappeared from the party… we were all just dancing and doing silly love spells, then someone noticed that Monique was gone and we all went searching for her but got separated in the woods. When Davina used blue fire to call us all back into the old witch house everyone returned except Monique's coven." Eva was shaking her head. "I think the family funeral service will be held tomorrow…" she lastly said before leaving to cry alone.

Caroline looked at Katherine with a sad face but the other was already cringing in anticipation as she spotted a girl with a huge amount of flyers headed her way.

"Oh God… it's coming." she said between teeth.

"We will be doing a memorial tonight to mourn Monique and the others." Davina handed Katherine a flyer.

Katherine refused to take it. "It's a perfect good waste of a candle."

Davina lowered her hand discouraged. "She was one of us Katherine, try to find some empathy."

Katherine breathed in and touched her heart. "No, there's nothing there, it's cold and dead." she smiled.

Davina gave up moving on to hand out flyers to the rest of the students.

"Whose being dramatic now? You or the college girls who hated Monique as much as we did?" Caroline asked right behind Katherine as the other started walking to the dorms.

"It's a very close call apparently." Katherine rolled her eyes when she saw all the flowers and candles already mounting by some random tree where a little shrine was being built for the deceased girls.

"We need to tell Bonnie the news carefully, I'm sure she hasn't left her dorm all day and that she's crying in bed all miserable…" Caroline stopped by Bonnie's door. "We should have brought cupcakes, she likes those."

Katherine opened the door expecting exactly what Caroline just described but they both froze by the threshold because Bonnie was viciously using a scissor on a shirt, when she couldn't get fast enough with it, she destroyed the fabric with her bare hands.

"Bon Bon?" Katherine asked slowly.

"I hate that jerk face!" Bonnie dropped the shirt to a pile of things she already destroyed.

"Care… you need to step in." Katherine whispered when Bonnie screamed enervated and broke a frame by slamming it hard against the corner of her desk.

"That lying, cheating son of a…" Bonnie tore the picture into a bunch of little pieces. "Goat." she said with growing fury.

"Ok, she's cursing…" Caroline had no idea what to do.

"I waited for him, I refused to believe that he left on purpose…" Bonnie screamed again. "I kept making all these excuses in my head because we were in love but that slimy dirt ball was just having the time of his life with a bunch of nude models."

Katherine and Caroline flinched when the pile of shredded stuff burst into flames.

"I hate him and I hate that stupid face of his." Bonnie decisively grabbed the last thing on her bed, the very last gift he gave her before leaving.

She held the big teddy bear that Kaleb gave her as a Christmas present before disappearing and she moved the scissors fast against it, Caroline tried stopping her with a small motion of her body but before she could ask Bonnie to calm down she was already cutting the tummy of the bear, refusing to have any memory left of Kaleb.

"Bye Buttons…" Caroline waved at the cute teddy sad.

Bonnie was just lashing out on the bear and she only stopped because something fell from inside of it, the big thud of metal hitting the floor pulled Katherine and Caroline closer.

"What is that?" Katherine asked first.

Caroline put the fire down with a single gesture and tried to have a better look at what Bonnie just picked up from the ground.

"I don't know… I think it's a… key?" Bonnie turned the big round piece over and outlined a series of engravings on it.

"Kaleb gave you a teddy with a key inside?" Katherine hated how silly she sounded.

"A key for what?" Caroline was unfamiliar with the piece but had a feeling that Bonnie wasn't. "Bon?" she pressed for answers.

Bonnie lifted a hand and a book flew from the small shelve right into her hand. "I think I've seen this before." she handed the metal thing to Katherine while searching in her book for the image she vaguely held in her memory.

Katherine felt the weight of the metal, it was heavy and the energy from it was prickling all the way to her.

"I think that's an Ascendant, it's a mystical relic used to harness the power of an eclipse." Bonnie showed the girls the image of what it would look like open.

Caroline tried opening it unsuccessfully and looked at Bonnie for help.

Bonnie closed the book somberly. "It belonged to Malachai's family. To Kai…" she said the name with hatred.

The blonde handed the key over to Bonnie knowing it was her right to keep it. "Maybe this is what Kaleb wrote about in his diary."

Bonnie didn't answer, she was too ill to define a single cogent thought.

* * *

"Why are you performing a ritual to awake your Ancestral line? I thought you didn't want to make magic that way." Matt confronted Kaleb in the kitchen. "And what's with all the British words? Your two years in England hardly made you a British expert... or are you just trying to impress the girls with your shady background?"

Now that they were alone, Matt kept pacing around incredulous and spewing a lot of questions.  
The other warlock kept this sort of annoying smile refusing to answer but visibly amused with the scene.

"Is that why you've been hiding out here all this time?" Matt stopped on that question hopeful.

"I was in plain sight the entire time, _dude._"

Matt lost it with the comment sided by a smirk and punched Kaleb hard.

"Easy Matt…" The other hissed with a strange menace in his eyes while touching his throbbing lip.

It was something that Matt had never seen from Kaleb but maybe he was just hurt. "You are my best friend and you just took off without a word… if all you wanted was to dig into your family roots and magic why didn't you just say so?"

"Why would I choose to be a vulgar warlock when I can be the best?"

Matt fought the emerging will to punch him again. "We were all worried that you might be dead."

"Not for the time being." The other smirked again.

Matt felt sickened, he didn't even recognize his friend right now but he wasn't going to punch him again, at least not before checking his phone that was vibrating with new messages.  
He turned his back on Kaleb to read them and the other picked up a kitchen knife, holding it tightly in his hand he decided to aim at the neck and swiftly get rid of Matt.

"Kaleb… how did you get your hands on the family inheritance of the man who killed Bonnie's Grandmother?" Matt asked barely as he was reading the messages through.

He slid the knife down his hand and hid it under the long sleeve of his shirt. "I don't know what you are talking about." he told Matt as the other turned around to him.

"Bonnie found the Ascendant that you hid." Matt insisted.

"Then perhaps it's time that I go back and… apologize vehemently." he searched for the right words. "I've missed you all so much."

"You have a lot of explaining to do before you even start apologizing for all the crap that you put us through during all these months." Matt wasn't going to give him much slack. "Especially to your girlfriend."

He smiled taking a jacket for the ride. "I can't wait to grovel and make peace with her." he also kept the knife with him, depending on the odds he might just allow Matt to arrive to New Orleans alive.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked Bonnie as the three girls went up to the porch.

The house that belonged to Sheila and where Bonnie lived alone until she moved to Campus was always a hard place to return to but she was hopeful to find something useful in Sheila's belongings. "I am." Bonnie sighed.

Katherine and Caroline held their pinkies for Bonnie who took it for a pinky swear, the three of them laughed somewhat silly before Bonnie unlocked the house.

"I missed this house." Katherine said turning the lights on, she used to crash in here so many nights during High School.

"I miss our slumber parties." Caroline sat on the sofa.

Bonnie carried a box to the coffee table, she was reserved about what she missed, the pain of losing Grams was a scar that refused to close.

"Uh, baby pictures." Caroline grabbed the adorable pictures at once.

"You were so cute Bonnie." Katherine slouched next to Caroline.

"My hair was amazing." Bonnie glanced at the picture Caroline was holding but she easily went back to her search. "I found it."

The old Grimoire was pulled out of the box with extreme care, it was a family legacy that Bonnie didn't feel ready to take upon and she opened it with shaking hands.  
Her childhood memory hadn't failed her much and she found the drawing she was looking for, it was the key but it was closed like now and under it there wasn't a spell, just a word in Latin.

**Immortalitas.**

"You definitely have my interest now." Katherine changed places on the sofa and sat next to Bonnie.

"Remember that in Greek mythology those who had immortality didn't have eternal youth." Bonnie reminded her.

Katherine adjusted the steamy top around her tiny waist. "Buzzkill."

Bonnie played with the key, shifting it in her hand curious. "We need to do real research on this..."

"All those books that the Elder sisters took would come in handy now." Katherine almost suggested that they broke into the Elder house.

"I think I know who can help us." Caroline's voice was like a soft hint on something sinful.

* * *

"My house looks progressively more appealing by the day." Klaus greeted the three girls waiting for him in the lobby.

Caroline took initiative to explain the sudden visit. "This is Bonnie and Katherine, they are part of my coven and we stumbled upon something that we need to learn more about but we have a problem."

"One that you think I could solve." Klaus said with a smile.

"We gathered all these really cool and helpful books and we kept them all in the library at Tulane but Sophie and her sister intervened, they confiscated the books because a coven can't be exposed to that much information without permission."

"In other words, they felt threatened by a group of young girls educating themselves about their craft." Klaus easily replied to Caroline.

She made this adorable pleading face. "Can we please ravish your library?"

How could he say no to that?

* * *

"… would it hurt to make a simple call?" Matt turned the radio off, he was too pissed to listen to music.

"I really hurt your feelings there, champion." the other dropped exhausted with the drama.

Matt hit the brakes raging. "Do you know how stressful it is to be the only guy in a coven full of moody stubborn women? Who won't listen and constantly get into trouble? Do you?" Matt insisted.

"I know how it would feel if I was there when there was a pillow fight." he smirked.

"You weren't funny before and you are still not funny Kaleb." Matt started the car cranky.

"_That it should come to this!" _he had a sigh looking outside his window.

"So you took the time off to finally read Hamlet?" Matt sneered. "At least you did one thing right."

He smiled without looking at Matt, the Quarterback unwillingly just earned his chance to live.

* * *

Caroline was trying hard to keep focused on her task but the book was boring compared to the man on the other side of the glass door, he was having a heated conversation with some young guy and Caroline was outlining his body with her eyes.

"It's not hard imagining how hot the sex is when I look at him." Katherine changed the page of her book with flair.

"Huh?" Caroline jolted her head to Katherine.

Katherine lifted her eyebrows a little before changing another page.  
Caroline buried her eyes on her book.

"But I can totally see that he thinks that it was the best sex of his life as well when he looks at you." Katherine smiled without leaving her book.

Caroline closed her book forcefully.

"I love all that wonderful sexual tension that still exists between you and him." Katherine rested the book against her chest so she could eye Caroline instead. "And he totally melted when you batted your eyelashes in the lobby."

"You had sex with Klaus?" Bonnie voiced her puzzlement.

"He can hear you." Caroline said between teeth.

Bonnie leaned over from her red velvet chair. "I met him yesterday at Mystic, he was having a drink with Marcel so when did this happen?" she whispered extremely low.

"During Mardi Gras. And last night..." Caroline wasn't sure how Bonnie would react.

"Ok." Her friend simply smiled returning to her research, it wasn't her business who Caroline was entangling herself with, besides she trusted Caroline's choices blindly.

The exact reason why no one really reacted when Caroline left the library and joined the two men outside in the courtyard.

"How do you expect me to know if it's raining tonight?" Josh complained already overwhelmed with the list of things he had to do.

"That's why I sire others to do things for me Josh." Klaus foreshadowed how much the talk was straining him. "I expect things to be done when I ask my minions to do them."

"I'm struggling to get everything on time but I don't know if I should prepare the party outside or not." Josh admitted.

Klaus growled unpleased with the mundane talk.

"Google says that it's going to be a warm night." Caroline tried to ease the mood. "You should set the lights out here but keep the drinks and food inside the house, also don't forget to leave all the connection doors open but lock the rooms because I don't think _he_ will like to share those with the common guests." Caroline whispered to Josh.

He laughed due to her expression but felt soothed at once as well. "Do I strict the guests boundaries to the courtyard or do I set lights all the way to the garden?" Josh asked his new party ally.

"Klaus wants to showcase the new decoration so keep people close to the house, some nice calm music to instigate people to talk and maybe add some waiters to give it a classic touch." she looked at Klaus. "I think you want something casual yet worthy of the Mikaelson name."

He wasn't easily won, yet he smiled and after a few seconds he addressed Josh without taking his view away from Caroline. "Why are you still here Josh?"

"Right! I have a million things to do." Josh ran away trying to remember all the tips Caroline gave him.

"Perhaps I should have handed you the helm of this ship in the morning."

Caroline nodded. "I could plan parties for a living."

"Watch it!" Josh yelled not far from them, he just bumped into someone carrying a bunch of glasses and now half of them were broken.

Klaus closed his eyes and covered them with a hand. "Why am I keeping him alive?" When there wasn't an answer, he looked for Caroline to find her taking charge of the mess.

She easily reorganized the route the waiters were taking with the glasses and kept Josh out of the way, in less than one hour she had his vampires hanging lights that would make these beautiful lines from across the courtyard all the way to the house.  
And before sunset they were all lighting up tiny round candles that were on top of flowers that Caroline personally placed inside of vases with water, there were thousands of them paving the big party area and she grinned happy with the result as she watched the effect from the balcony.

Everything was ready and now she only needed the host to approve of her choices.  
She found Klaus in his bedroom ending a call and dropping the phone on top of his bed.

"Everything is ready for the cocktail party." she sweetly informed him.

"It goes without saying that you and your friends are invited."

"I think I'm going home and change for tonight then, I'm curious about your mystery guest."

Klaus pulled the dark Henley over his head and dropped that one on top of his bed as well. "I've arranged for your dress to be delivered in less than one hour."

She grazed her lower lip with her teeth as he neared her shirtless and losing the belt on the way.

"My friends are down there…" she managed to say before he kissed her.

He kissed her passionately and she really answered him back, there wasn't the faint taste of blood this time around and she mapped his back with a touch that was becoming familiar to both, just like his tongue sweeping hers before redrawing so that she would search for his tongue instead.

"I could attempt to not make you scream so loud this time." he kissed her lips while holding her close.

She narrowed her eyes at him keeping the beads of his necklace between two fingers. "You marked me..."

He followed the same motion her eyes did. "I did?"

"There's a stupid hickey on my chest and I'm not happy about it, I don't like body marks Nik."

Klaus leaned over kissing her lips once. "It's up to me then to make sure it doesn't happen again love."

Her breath picked up as soon as he went around to her back, he moved her hair clearing her neck to him and then kissed her skin slowly, he took the jacket down her shoulders and Caroline closed her eyes as soon as it hit the ground.  
Klaus kept on kissing her neck while his hand sneaked under the top feeling her stomach, he could feel her heart hammering there and it made him smile.

Without hurry Klaus pushed the top up her torso and kissed her shoulder plates as soon as the fabric left the contact of her skin, he brushed a strap of her bra down to clear a path for his lips but his hands moved to the tight Jeans she was wearing.  
Caroline placed her hand over his stopping him as soon as he started unbuttoning her Jeans.

Klaus scratched the skin on her shoulder as he moved to whisper in her ear. "Trust me sweetheart…"

Her breath was hoarse and she was shaking but her hand was still stopping him from going any further. "I don't want to have sex Nik, not like this."

Klaus kissed her cheek just next to her ear. "That's not what I want Caroline."

He wasn't forcing his touch on her or ignoring her hesitations and Caroline faced him to find that unwavering security in him, he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips waiting for her choice and Caroline's hand moved away from his.  
Klaus only unbuttoned the first button on her pants, he caressed gently that exposed skin touching the rim of her panties but without crossing that line, he did however keep on kissing her neck with slow moist kisses.

She moaned loudly when he moved his lips to the back of her neck, he held her hair so that he could kiss his way down to the beginning of her spine, she moaned again when she felt the tip of his tongue licking her there.  
When he moved away from her back she wasn't sure of his plan but undeniably there was a slight cocky appearance when he stood in front of her with a smile and a hand for her to take.

She wished she wasn't shaking so much but it simply wouldn't stop, she also knew she had to do this, she had to find out what he had in mind, if anything Klaus seemed to defy her logic daily.  
Caroline was finally decisive when she took his hand and followed him to the bathroom, when he started getting undressed she did the same.

Klaus admired her like it was the first time he was watching her naked and she was awed by the fascination in his eyes, although she was aware of how pretty she was he was the first to find her so beautiful that she could actually see herself in his eyes.  
Klaus asked for her hand again and they stepped under a powerful spray of cold water, it surprised her that he forgot that she was human and that the water needed to be warm but she wasn't under it for long, he moved his body against hers so that she had to move as well and she ended up with her back against the cold wall of the shower, he pinned her there with his strong body and pierced her with such an intense stare that his eyes almost seemed to fade the blue entirely and become darker.

He rested his forearms on each side of her face and Caroline gulped down beset, from then on he didn't speak, he didn't move, he didn't even breath.  
He just looked at her, like he was still undressing her but going much deeper than the clothes she was wearing, he was aiming at her soul.

And it was in there, in that grave silence, with the water hitting his back, shielding her from it and warming her with his body instead that Caroline understood.  
Klaus was different from anyone she ever met, he was as powerful as she was and he fully embraced it, just like she did, they could easily harm each other but there was a greater will to protect each other because they understood power like no one.

Power protects power.

Klaus smiled when the water started falling warm against his back after Caroline used her magic. "I wonder what you really are capable of."

"I want to show you."

He fell for that sparkling hope in her eyes easily and stroked her cheek wanting a glimpse into what she hid from the world.  
And she wasn't afraid, she was in love with the closeness and started caressing his chest and his neck with care.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her serious.

"I do." she answered with conviction.

"Remember that tonight."

Caroline nodded and kissed him with a passion that she still wasn't fully able to control when she was around him, still inside that shower and for the longest time all they did was kiss.  
When he held her within the reach of his arms, his hands slowly roamed through her naked body and while kissing him the thought rushed to her mind as lazily as their tongues were playing with each other, she really liked being in his arms.

* * *

"The first guests are arriving…" Katherine said upset that she didn't go home and change for the party.

"Go get a drink, you always look great, no one will notice that you aren't wearing your best cocktail outfit." Bonnie assured her.

Well, she was wearing black leggings and ankle boots and the top was one of her favorite with a see-through back in lace. "I'll just snoop around the house while everyone is busy." she sneakily said.

"Or do that…" Bonnie sighed, Katherine's growing delinquency was becoming an issue.

Katherine took a champagne glass as she glided by a waiter. "Pink, my favorite." she dropped as a comment, if only they made it black.

She smiled effortlessly at a couple of people she didn't know and then furtively she rushed up the long staircase, she was excited with a chance to explore the house and she wasn't going to waste it.

The first two doors were locked which plummeted the resolution. "I need to learn how to break a lock."

She moved on to the next door while someone was coming out of another room, it was pure luck that the door was unlocked and she hid inside of a dark room peeking to find Caroline outside, she was about to call her when Klaus showed up grabbing Caroline by the waist and bringing her to him so that he could meet her lips with his.  
Katherine froze her breath and body, he was too busy kissing Caroline and robbing her of air to notice the cracked open door and thankfully the couple moved on downstairs.

She searched for the light switch, since she was inside she was going to find out where she was. "Oh." Katherine said stunned, the room was enormous but the only thing inside of it was a wooden brown coffin on top of a steel structure. "Sure…" Katherine threw her hands in the air. "I like creepy just like any other dark witch." she came closer to the coffin slowly and held the lid ready to open it. "Please don't be something gross that will haunt me to the end of my days." she quietly begged.

With determination she opened the coffin and found a grey body, he wasn't decomposing or with bloody wounds, he just appeared to be sleeping and although he looked desiccated she still found him strangely attractive.  
He had great slick hair and he was wearing a fancy suit and tie, the face was lifeless but she could tell he had one of those strong cheekbone faces.

"Well, hello handsome." she rested her forearms on the edge of the coffin and leaned over to speak closely to him. "You seem to be having a bad day." she looked at the ancient dagger sticking from his chest. "I wonder what would happen if I took that away from your heart…" she was mischievous when she smiled. "Are you this sort of really badass villain or are you my sleeping Prince Charming?"

* * *

Marcel arrived to the party knowing the faces, Klaus invited the big names in the city but he couldn't see him anywhere, he looked at the staircase just as Caroline was coming down.  
Looking beautiful like always in a sleeveless yellow dress while her hair was all straight and glowing tonight, she took a glass for herself and greeted the Dean from her college with a big smile.

Marcel would have signaled her closer but he was forced to pause when shortly after her came Klaus, strutting down the staircase of his house with a beaming smirk.  
Marcel's grip around the glass was so forceful that he broke it in two and had champagne all over his white shirt.

"That's one nasty stain that won't come off easily." Klaus toyed as he approached with a drink in his hand and sauntering a flawless blue buttoned up shirt with black pants.

"If you only knew all the times I've thought of that myself." Marcel grumbled.

"Marcel." Caroline neared them with a heart-stopping smile.

"Hey baby girl, you look beautiful." he easily smiled nonetheless at her.

She cutely pulled her shoulders together. "This is nice…" she took turns looking at them. "We are all here with great champagne and the house looks so pretty... and we are all here." she repeated awkwardly diving into the champagne in her hand.

"All we are missing is the guest of honor." Marcel took another glass of champagne.

"And right on time he arrives." Klaus announced with a huge grin.

Everyone looked at the door but Caroline's heart stopped beating for a few seconds, Tyler Lockwood just crossed the front door stealing all the attention and almost quieting an entire crowd with his presence.

"An entrance to make so many jealous." Klaus had his drink unaffected by the turmoil he just caused.

* * *

"Tyler?" Marcel grunted furious. "Your guest was Tyler?" he finally roared at Klaus.

The other was calmly enjoying his drink.

Marcel paced around the den like a mad animal. "I was expecting Elijah or even Rebekah but not the leader of the werewolves." he looked at Caroline about to direct his fury at her. "Why isn't he in wolf form like the others?"

"Marcel, please calm down." she asked him quietly.

"You had one task Caroline, to turn them all." His voice grew of tone. "That's the only thing I ever ordered from you."

"And I did it." she defended herself. "I turned them all but… I couldn't do it to Ty…" she knew him well so she expected the outburst next.

"He's the first one that you should have turned." Marcel shouted.

"Calm down." she shouted back at him. "You're making a scene." she lowered her voice.

"Your loyalty lies with me not with the wolves and you've disrespected me by going behind my back and doing what you wanted instead of what was right for our family. I've indulged in every spoiled desire Caroline and I've provided you with the best life anyone from all the six blocks in the French Quarter ever had. I gave you everything while my only demand was that you took a stand in this war."

Caroline lowered her eyes. "I've always done what you asked of me but I always said that my stand was neutral when it came to a war that you started."

"I'm very disappointed Caroline…" he acidly said.

"You are angry and rage is hardening your tongue." Klaus said from across the room. "Perhaps you need a little time before speaking again."

"For the last time Niklaus, stay out of this." Marcel hissed at Klaus.

"I'm not as benevolent to unwise yelling." Klaus warned him.

"I know why you are disappointed Marcel but Tyler is my friend." Caroline tried appeasing things. "And you were a better father than I could hope for."

"If you stand in the middle of a war without picking a side, you will end dead. This is not what I expected from you." Marcel coldly replied.

"I should be allowed to choose my side, which is right in the middle of a barricade that you built to keep me away from my friends." Caroline's tears started to sting her eyes.

Marcel confronted her with a step closer. "This is how you pay me back for all that I've given you?" he asked genuinely hurt.

"What is this really about?" Caroline whispered, trying to swallow her tears.

"He made me." Marcel pointed at Klaus turning the tables on the couple. "He turned me and educated me to be his image, but I outdid him on my own and I knew he wouldn't stand to know all that I've accomplished." Marcel turned to Klaus. "That's why I never invited you to see my empire, because I know you. I know how selfish and sadistic you are, I knew you would arrive here and see everything that I have and instantly want it for yourself. I knew." Marcel raged at Klaus. "Your demented twisted vision of happiness is to steal what others have, you borrow feelings from others because you can't feel them for yourself."

Klaus closed up his expression and forced his teeth together.

"Did you have me followed?" Caroline's voice erupted from behind Marcel.

Marcel only turned his head to her. "You were seen leaving this house in the morning, it's not hard to guess what you've been giving my sire over the night."

Caroline half-closed her eyes making Marcel fly across the room, he hit the wall so hard that all the stuff on the shelf nearby fell to the ground. "I know that you think you have the right to be a dick to me, but you don't."

Marcel was breathing hard and rested his weight on one knee, he sarcastically smiled as he lifted his head. "You've been with Klaus for a day and you think you know him? So well that I'm the one on the other side of your magic instead of him?"

She didn't answer but she glanced at Klaus.  
Marcel stood up looking at the man cautious of his every action. "Let me tell you about Niklaus Mikaelson, he arrives to New Orleans and like a brat instantly wants what I have, I've perfected his dream and he wants it back so what does he do? He goes after the ones closer to me."

Caroline had enough and walked out on the drama, she made it all the way to the staircase when Marcel held her back by the arm.

"Caroline… I need you to see what he's trying to do."

"No." she snapped hauling her arm away from him. "I don't care about the pissing contest that you've got going on with Klaus. God, maybe he even did seduce me on purpose but screw you for looking at me like I'm a weakness." she left him standing there with a lot of eyes on him.

* * *

Bonnie refused the champagne and hugged the pile of books she was borrowing from Klaus closer to her chest, she made a furtive escape that was only interrupted when she saw Matt's car arriving to the street.  
Everything slowed down in her world when Kaleb left the car, her chest clenched in a piercing pain that only grew as he started walking towards her.

"Bonnie…" he opened his arms by the side of his body with a sorrowed look.

"You came back…" she hated how different the scene was from all the encounters she imagined between them for months.

He smiled a little just before he stopped near her and cupped her face. "I'm here because of you." he held her eyes hostage of an intense blazing look. "I'm sorry for having you worried like that, there were some matters that I really had to look into alone."

She was listening but none of it was actually resonating with her. "You ignored my calls and messages for months."

"But you never left my thought." His voice was like velvet, smoothly trying to win her over.

Bonnie looked at him dazed for a second.

He took advantage of that and seductively smiled at her. "And since I know that I haven't left yours, we should end this conversation somewhere private."

Bonnie frowned. "I'm not forgiving you just because you have pretty eyes." she clasped her lips mad and buried her knee strongly in the middle of his legs.

Matt chuckled proud and held the door for Bonnie as she strutted to the car. "I think that you can find another ride home." he told a moaning Kaleb.

* * *

"I'm usually a shy guy, I'm not used to all the attention." Tyler enjoyed his drink by the fountain.

Klaus arrived with a smile because he noticed the two girls flirting with Tyler just a few feet away from them. "The swamp has been your home for the last year, I believe that it's time that you start enjoying life again."

"After I have your word again that my pack is safe."

"I have my best vampires on it and Marcel wouldn't make a move now that you are back by my hand." Klaus guaranteed with a hand stretched out.

Tyler shook his hand as a confirmation of their deal. "Did you do this to ensure the werewolf support or to give Caroline her friend back?"

Klaus looked up at the balcony where Caroline was. "She's not an easy woman to impress."

Tyler laughed holding the drink inches away from his lips. "Caroline is a gypsy, she's always slipping away from our reach no matter how hard we try to hold on to her. Just like her magic, that kind of spirit isn't meant to be kept under control and I'd be really ticked off if you tried to hold her down like Marcel did."

Klaus had his champagne thoughtful while Tyler decided to take a chance with the sizzling duo and by the time Klaus looked up again Caroline was gone.  
He handed the glass to a waiter and headed back inside the house but annoyingly came face to face with Diego.

"Interesting party…" he sounded every bit uninterested in it. "There are too many girls on vervain though and the music choice is crappy but…" he found his smile back. "I do love the rush of your blood man, so thanks for the donation."

"You are most welcomed Diego." Klaus smiled. "Now hand me your daylight ring."

Diego grimaced doing it without resistance.

Klaus admired the ring. "That's such a beautiful symbol."

"It's the same from Caroline's coven…" Diego stared at the ring. "Why did I just give you that?"

"I'm an Original, my blood sires even when it's a loan." Klaus closed his hand around the ring. "Now tomorrow morning, I want you to go have a nice long walk in the sun."

Diego lethargically nodded.

* * *

Caroline faced the fire in the mantel so deeply lost in it that she missed the moment Klaus stopped next to her, she only reacted when he took the glass from her hand.  
She bit her lip with a smile as he dangled a champagne glass with a beautiful flame burning inside of it.

"Were you going to bring the house down with fire?" he asked a tad fearful.

"I should." Caroline yanked the glass from his hand upset. "You threw me under the bus with Marcel." she tossed the glass inside the mantel.

"He was suspicious already and I just jumped a few unnecessary leaps. We need to keep Marcel busy with something else while we focus on what you and I are going to do."

She stared at him blankly, if there were a thousand thoughts rushing through her head he couldn't tell and he, the Immortal and most feared creature in the world was hanging on every breath and word that she was keeping to herself.

Caroline slowly took a decisive step in her peep-toe pumps closer to him. "If you ever use me Klaus, turning every full-moon into a werewolf will be the very least of your problems."

He licked his lips with a smile as she walked away holding all that fire that ignited everything inside of him.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Cryin Wolf - _ZZ Ward ft. Kendrick Lamar_

She's so mean - _Matchbox Twenty_

Don't let me go – _RAIGN_

Are you that somebody – _BANKS_ (Acoustic Aaliyah Cover)

Walk - _Kwabs __  
_  
Boom Boom - _Big Head Todd &amp; The Monsters_


	5. Rites of passage

Matt sprinted that last mile, running was one of his favorite activities in the world and he shot across the park with a smile, it was a beautiful morning and he felt alive and surrounded by good energy.  
However when he saw her, Matt slowed down removing one of the earbuds, Katherine had an uncharacteristic kind of energy that really messed with him.

"It's grey and about to rain, it's visibly a perfect day to have a sweaty walk through the park." she smiled having her coffee while standing under a big tree.

He looked at her blue stilettos. "You forgot your running shoes."

"I don't need the exercise to keep this body." she left the tree so that she could near him and she took one of the hanging earbuds to find out what he was listening to.

"You're here to ask me something." Matt lowered the hoody from his head.

"I love how connected we are Matt, it's like you can read my mind."

Her excitement left him on the defense. "We don't really like each other Kat."

She scorned him immediately. "Don't be a liar, everyone loves me and you're my person."

He huffed snatching his earbud back. "Don't use references from chick-flicks on me."

"It's not a movie, it's a show." she offered him the rest of her coffee. "And I was trying to be nice because I need you to do something for me."

He started laughing and shaking his head. "No… I'm not going to be a willing accomplice to whatever crazy thing you are planning to do today."

"I'm just going on a small drive out of town as a favor for a new friend."

"And you want me to go with you?"

"No." Katherine cutely smiled. "But if I'm not back tomorrow, it's because something went wrong and I need you to go search for me. You can do that, can't you?"

He scowled her with willpower. "You are all kinds of batshit crazy."

She pursed her lips and pulled her shoulders together. "Go back to running, Taylor Swift is waiting for you."

He had the earpiece back into his ear and beamed running away from her.

"_Hatters gonna hate, hate, hate…" _she sang on her way to the car.

"_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake it off…"_ Matt sang in a low voice as he carried on enjoying the beautiful morning.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, if it wasn't for your help and Caroline's, we wouldn't have anything ready on time." Eva admitted, preparing the ceremony for 4 dead witches turned out a bit overwhelming for her.

Bonnie had the last sage around the coffins ready, after an emotional goodbye from the families, the bodies now needed to be cleansed and prepared for the witch rite.  
Tradition stated that the families were allowed 3 days of grief before handing the bodies to the covens, then after a rite done by the Elder witches, the bodies were set on fire so that the spirits crossed over peacefully but their powers remained in the Ancestral line of New Orleans.

"I only followed Caroline's lead." Bonnie admitted naturally.

The girls chuckled a bit at the same time, Caroline took charge of the entire operation from the second she arrived, right up until the second she left.

"She's a bit aggressive when it comes to leadership…" Eva helped Bonnie close the doors of the mausoleum.

"She can easily plan a wedding or a funeral with the same amount of energy, just hand her something to plan and execute and she will have it done without a single hiccup."

"I know that she…" Eva wanted to speak out but she was cautious above all.

"Eva?" Bonnie encouraged her by smiling at her.

The girl with short black hair and round features smiled back. "I know that she doesn't want to be an Elder but if she ever chose to take that path, I would follow her."

Bonnie sealed their secret with a bigger smile, it filled her heart with pride when people talked about her friend like this.

She hadn't much to do today so she made a quick decision to stop by Mystic to have a drink, Matt wasn't working today but the bar was still one of her favorites.  
Bonnie was also in no mood to bump into the big crowds of tourists roaming the main streets so she used a few shortcuts to reach the street she wanted, after two very narrowed alleys she reached her destination.

However it was terribly cruel what she found upon her arrival, at first she tried to look away from the couple, the girl was lowering her dress so she knew she just missed the moment itself.  
But as the guy turned around, Bonnie's stomach was punched all the way to her back and she froze unable to reach for the back door.

The other girl rushed away flustered but Bonnie couldn't care less who she was, her eyes were stuck on him.

"This is entirely what it seems but I've always been a fan of explaining myself…" he neared her slowly.

Bonnie finally realized she had been staring at him with her mouth open and harshly breathed in. "So this is what you've done for the last two days… just like when I found you in that house with a private dancer on your lap." the entire movie was making her sick.

"Bonnie…" he motioned his hands forward.

"Don't you dare to touch me Kaleb!" she warned him angrily. "You just had sex with another woman." she hissed.

He stopped. "Darling…" he forced a smile. "Adulthood is complicated and judging by your violent knee buried below my waist the other night, I thought that you made clear how much you weren't interested."

"I hope that you catch a disease that will make you die in excruciating pain, Kaleb." she went inside the bar.

Bonnie headed straight to the counter and she really tried to overlook the way Vicki rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked without unfolding her arms.

"Anything strong enough to knock me out." Bonnie sat on a stool nauseated.

Vicki placed a big glass in front of her and filled it with straight Vodka. "Enjoy." she grumbled before going away to clean tables.

Bonnie was shaking as she took the glass but she had a real big sip from her drink nonetheless and she even managed not to cough as it burned everything down her throat.

Marcel was arriving with his crew and his attention drifted to the counter, easily he saw an opening because Bonnie was alone but his smile wasn't lasting as he sensed her troubled.

Bonnie glanced over as the big man arrived to her side. "Hi…" she barely said loudly.

"What left you so upset?" he tried to pull a small smile from her by flashing a magnificent smile on his side.

"Not what…" she looked at the back door. "Who."

Marcel turned to see who she was referring to and instantly he was serious, so the rumors were true and he was back.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk Marcel?" she pleaded him sweetly.

There was a long exchanging look with the other man before he faced Bonnie.

"I just don't feel like being alone and I don't want to call Caroline now, if I do that, I will fall apart." she added with glossy eyes.

He nodded, following her outside but still looking back to another hole in his ship, one he needed to patch as soon as he had the time.

* * *

Klaus dialed the number again, he was going to stop being nice about this very soon but before he launched on a hunt, the fox entered the library supercilious.

"Seriously?" she refused his call right in front of him. "You wanted to see me… I got the message the first 50 times you called."

"Where have you been for the last two days?" he harshly asked her.

Caroline cocked her eyebrow. "Did you miss me in your bed that much?"

"We have a deal Caroline." he wasn't in the mood for playful talks today. "One that affirms that you are obligated to find a way to break my curse, when you don't reply to my calls or show any interest in the terms of our deal, I am forced to believe that you are acting on bad faith."

Caroline decided to push him by smiling. "Our deal was that I would do this if and when you helped me find out what happened to my family and so far a picture is not that much to go on, I need a little more inspiration Klaus. If you want my help, you better have something by now that will make me really happy and cooperative."

He licked his lips so slowly that she felt the entire air being sucked inside the room but she still dared him without blinking, when he turned away from her, she eased her tense shoulders a bit.  
Klaus took something from the desk that she expected to come in the form of a file, not a car key and she glared at him, telling him exactly that.

"It's a beautiful day, let's go for a ride." he suggested and left without waiting for her answer.

* * *

"Thanks for this Marcel…" Bonnie was thankful, for not only the company but also that he was respectful of her minimal usage of speech during the walk.

"I would be a very good listener as well if you chose to rant about Kaleb."

"He's not worthy of my anger." Bonnie said it more like an outing of her inner thoughts than anything else.

"I don't know why he bothered coming back…" Marcel complained. "Considering how he chose to let you go when he disappeared without an explanation."

Bonnie smiled because of his jealousy. "He didn't come back for me but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to start another mess with a different man."

Marcel took advantage that they stopped near the building where her dorm was and he lightly traced her cheek with his finger. "There's so much that I could show you Bonnie, what you and the others see is only a peek into a wonderland that I wouldn't mind sharing with the right deity."

Bonnie blushed under his stare and a hand that cupped the side of her neck. "I grew up seeing you as the father of my best friend… it's a little weird that now you are looking at me like that."

"You became a very beautiful woman and I'm charmed by everything that defines you as a person, I understand the reluctance but my only request thus far was a simple dinner."

"There's nothing simple about what you expect from that dinner and I'm not ready for that yet Marcel." she astutely told him. "Not yet." she lastly added with a sweet look.

He restrained from pulling her back into his reach when she started to walk away, he knew that this wasn't their moment, still he turned away with a smile feeling that she was beginning to let him in.

"I can tell that your suave tactics were all learned from Nik." The blue-eyed warlock smirked. "And that wasn't a compliment by the way."

"Why are you here?"

He looked at the building behind Marcel. "I came for something that she's keeping but now after seeing your pathetic attempt to seduce her, I might just do it myself for the sake of showing you how it's done properly."

Marcel snarled flashing to hurt him but all that willpower was turned into pain the moment the warlock concentrated.

He forced Marcel to drop to his knees with only a hand standing between them. "But fun things for later old friend, let's get acquainted first, how have you been Marcellus?"

"I've been great… Kol." Marcel cringed out with a horrible pressure on his throat.

* * *

Caroline took her jacket off and tossed it to the back seat, crossing the city limits made her nervous. "I don't mean to sound petty but usually when I'm on a road trip with a stranger, I like to know where I'm going."

Klaus kept his eyes on the road with a smile. "How can you say that we are strangers, sweetheart? I know every line in your body by now."

"We had a one night stand."

He tilted his head to look at her.

"Two…" she gritted her teeth. "But except for the way that you like to cuddle, I don't know you Klaus."

"I'm whimsical." he whispered amused but she wasn't budging on her sour mood. "I see that you are still upset over the party."

"You didn't warn me about Tyler so I didn't have enough time to prepare for Marcel's wrath."

"He's more of a little lion adorably roaring."

Caroline chose to turn her head to the window, she didn't want to look at Klaus right now.

After a few silent seconds he broke first. "I was told that this symbol represents your coven."

Caroline found him holding a ring in the palm of his hand. "Yes… for some reason I just drew the symbol one day and I couldn't stop thinking about it so when we formed the coven everyone thought that it would be cool to use it." she took the ring to have a closer look at the Fluer-de-lis on top of a crown.

"Marcel said that I made him at my image but truthfully all he did was steal my idea."

She sighed. "I'm so tired of this kingdom crap and I've only met you for a week, before you arrived to New Orleans, Marcel was never this insufferable about being king and all that."

"Do you know about Mikael?"

Caroline closed her hand around the ring and nodded. "He was your father."

Klaus waved his finger. "No, he was the man who was married to my marvelous cheating mother and he spent centuries chasing his children. We all managed to surpass him a great deal of times until he caught Finn and his bride Sage. Mikael then sent warning to all corners of the Earth that he was going to kill them unless we gathered around a round table for one final dinner."

Caroline moved on her seat to better face him and listened rapt in every word that would come now.

"We set up the meeting in New Orleans, it was a perfectly safe place for everyone. It was a dusty new town with a pretty opera house and one of the rare places in the entire world where you couldn't perform magic."

Caroline's eyes went wide. "Really?"

He smiled. "You couldn't levitate a pin at the time."

"So what happened that it changed all that?"

"When I arrived with Elijah and the others, Mikael was waiting for us with a pile of ashes."

Caroline stroked her shivering arms. "He killed your brother anyway."

"The ashes belonged to Sage, Finn was being held in the Bayou by a hundred of the most powerful witches alive, they were all handpicked by my parent and came from everywhere in the world. They were kept inside of a cabin surrounded by wild nature."

Caroline jolted in her seat. "The old witch house in the Bayou!" she pointed at him.

He chuckled with her jitter excitement. "Craftily, Mikael found a way to trick nature, the witches were able to perform magic as long as they had something powerful to draw raw power from and worked as a tight coven."

"What did they use as a talisman?" she touched her lips with frown eyebrows and deep inquires. "A hundred witches working together would need a really big conduct."

"Our blood created a new species, love." he smugly reminded her. "And they had an Immortal constantly healing himself every time they took a gallon of blood."

"If they kept taking blood it's because they were trying to create something that would hold all that magic before it killed them."

"A weapon to kill us."

"You have all the cool stories." she regretted not having popcorn.

"By using Finn's blood, they forged a silver stake that could kill an Original."

"How did you get out of that one?" she glanced to the side, without realizing they were arriving to a beautiful driveway.

"Elijah was having an affair with one of the witches used to harvest Finn's power at the secretive cabin."

"Klaus Mikaelson is always a step ahead." she pointed at him again but with a playful smile this time. "And you guys really have a thing for witches."

Klaus lifted his eyebrows, she did have a point. "Celeste stole the weapon and gave it to Elijah but she failed to escape a fire that started in the cabin, bonded together by the powerful spell all the witches perished, carving with their tragic death the beginning of a new era in Louisiana."

"A hundred different bloodlines consecrated into the city's soil… we all practice because of that legacy…" she interrupted her daze to ask a pivotal question. "What happened to your brother in the end?"

"After I successfully tried the new extermination weapon on Mikael, Finn decided to end his life for he saw no reason to go on without his bride of many centuries."

"Oh, he was the romantic one."

Klaus gave her a single admonish look which made her giggle.

"But why are we here?" she looked at the house.

"The New Orleans battle caused a rift between us like nothing prior to that. For years we were all as close as a true family ever was but Elijah blamed me for Celeste's death, and then Rebekah blamed us all for not being able to stop Finn from his suicidal wish. After that night, we all went separate ways, occasionally running into each other, here and there."

"When you left, Marcel chose to stay here instead."

"He was tired of the nomadic life and decided to have roots somewhere. You see Caroline, he didn't steal the reign idea, he stole my family conception altogether. He recreated what he saw while he was growing up with us, the loyalty, the luxurious life and the extravagant parties. Elijah was quite fond of Marcel and enjoyed reading Shakespeare to him, Kol was a fan of live reenactments of Hamlet and I tried to kill Marcel when I caught him kissing Rebekah, it was all very melodramatic." Klaus made the cutest expression ever.

Caroline laughed with ease. "Whenever we fight, I always accuse him of being dramatic."

"He stole quite the number of things Caroline but he didn't inherit my ability to think ahead. Marcel is sloppy because his arrogance gets in the way of how brilliant he could be. I easily tracked that symbol back to a person." Klaus pointed at the ring.

"Who lives here Nik?" she asked him with a tight chest.

"Tessa, an Ancestral Elder witch exiled from her home."

Caroline instantly frowned. "No… that's not… possible." she mumbled as he left the car and quickly went around to her door. "There are only two alive Elder's, that's Sophie and her sister." Caroline insisted.

"And me." A beautiful tall girl with almond eyes and long dark-brown hair said while coming down from the stairs of her porch.

Caroline had the strangest feeling when she looked at the woman. "Do I know you?"

"You were very little when I left the Governor's house." Tessa replied.

Caroline looked at Klaus confused.

"We all like the witches." he reminded her of her own words.

"Why don't I remember you?" Caroline looked at Tessa again.

"But you remember what we used to draw together…"

Caroline opened her hand staring at the ring, that foggiest image came to her mind and she felt dizzy, so dizzy that she lost her balance, before she fell Klaus caught her in his arms and Tessa came forward cradling her face.

"Remember Caroline." she whispered breaking the spell that was holding her memories at bay.

Caroline dropped her head back losing consciousness and Klaus scooped her legs so he could hold her properly, he also looked at Tessa gravely.

"Don't worry, she will be all right." Tessa headed to her house. "Just bring her inside."

A glimmer of concern crossed his features as he carried Caroline to the house.

* * *

He was crouching in front of Marcel with a sadistic smile, he was having a twisted pleasure by keeping him locked under his power.

"I'm going to hurt you badly as soon as you let me go Kol." Marcel assured him.

"It's Kaleb!" he parted his arms exasperated with the slip. "At least for the time being."

Marcel was on his knees consumed by the invisible fire that Kol was causing inside of him. "We agreed that you wouldn't come here, no matter what." Marcel hissed.

Kol lifted a finger in the air and winked at Marcel. "Never trust an Original to keep his word."

A mouthful of air came out when Kol released him from the pain and Marcel snarled viciously angry. "Your taste for the weird hasn't changed, you still enjoy inflicting pain for vain satisfaction."

"I loved being a vampire, by God, it was terrific but bloody hell, having these new tricks is like being open to every possibility." he spotted a girl across the field and he snapped his fingers just to see her skirt lift.

Marcel rolled his eyes face to face with the juvenile laughter. "You're still the same kid that refuses to grow up, no matter in what body you are stuck."

"Speaking of which…" Kol squinted. "Why did you send me _this_?" he held his hand in front of his chest.

Marcel sat down on the ground breathing the aftermath of the pain. "When you called me for help, you forgot to specify what your preferences were."

"I called you suspecting that they were going to kill me after I was caught having so much fun, when you suggested placing me momentarily in another body, I didn't have time to think about it. I was being crispy Kol in one side of the planet and then waking up as baby Kaleb on some house in Baton Rouge."

"You needed a body and I needed Kaleb out of here so I sent him on an errand, the witch waiting for him did the rest…"

Kol deliciously smiled. "I think he knew he was being sent to the abattoir because he managed to lock his memories. I had a strenuous time just digging for the names of the ones closer to him."

Marcel apprehensively prepared his next question. "And his history with Bonnie?"

"Died with the poor fella." Kol stood up placing some really cool shades on. "And it's been fun having blue eyes but I miss the old charming carcass, so I need to get my old body back and be restored to greatness."

"Klaus has your body… I think."

Kol shrugged. "That's up to you to find out."

Marcel slowly stood eyeing him like he was insane. "I'm not your slave Kol, I'm sired to the other peafowl."

"I'm asking you nicely Marcel." he said with a singing voice.

Marcel chuckled with a nod. "You wanted a favor and in exchange I asked you for the Hope diamond, which you delivered but so did I. One body swapping for the lost diamond, done and done." he locked his hands together representing the end of this talk.

Kol lost the smile and tucked the folded sleeves of his baby-blue buttoned up shirt. "I want my body back but I don't want Klaus to find out that I'm still alive, I suspect he might be a tad resentful that there's now an unnecessary curse on him since you were faster to answer my rescue plea, therefore I'm giving you the complex mission of snatching back my old essence from him."

It was absolutely creepy for Marvel that although Kol was in a different body, the features still let out this inhuman smile as he carried on.

"Or I will find my way to that gorgeous girl upstairs and I will cut her into a million glorious pieces and leave them scattered on your mattress." he was flawlessly cold as he took a step closer to Marcel. "Try to see past the baby features that women love so much and remember what I'm capable of."

Marcel tensed his jaw and if his heart was still alive, it would be pounding in his chest as Kol left him with the gruesome threat.

* * *

Klaus divided his attention between Tessa dropping black salt on top of a dream catcher and Caroline lying on the sofa out cold for the moment. "How long will this last?" he came around to the witch in charge of Caroline's awareness.

"It depends on how much she will fight me." While waiting for the images to appear in the charm, Tessa looked at Klaus inquisitive about the ill at ease attitude. "I know how much she means to Marcel but I wasn't expecting this from you, not from the pillow talk that I had with Marcel."

"What's truly disturbing is that Marcel would speak of me when he was in bed with you but fear not, my reputation will make me justice if you end up hurting Caroline in any way."

"She is important to you?"

Without hesitation Klaus grabbed a small knife lying on the table and buried it in Tessa's hand, she screamed with her hand pinned to the table but Klaus cupped her chin ruthlessly making her look at him. "Shiuu.." he shushed her screams with a creepy squint. "The next one goes straight in that prying heart of yours."

She thought about giving him pain but Caroline moaned in the sofa and the two of them looked at the charm, when the first images cleared, Klaus let go of Tessa.

"She's starting to access her hidden memories." Tessa pulled the knife out of her hand with a restrained yell.

* * *

_The little blonde girl ran bare feet to the bigger tent, she couldn't sleep and she wanted to be with her parents instead of being alone in the small tent but before she went inside, she stopped to hear if they were awake._  
_She caught a fraction of a talk and hid among the big flowing pieces that made the entrance of the tent, they were arguing and now she was scared to go any further, carefully she peeked inside wondering why mommy and daddy were fighting._

_"I know how upset you are Elisabeth but pacing back and forth won't solve anything, it's only making me anxious."_

_The woman with a long blonde braid faced him on the verge of a breakdown. "I'm not worried, I'm terrified of what might happen to our daughter."_

_William sighed and gently took her arms. "She will be safe."  
_  
_Elisabeth broke into soft tears. "That's what you said when you convinced me to leave everything behind… and now here I am, hiding among the people and living with them but still petrified of what might happen if they find out who we are…"_

_"I know that it was a lot to ask, to leave the comfort of a court for what we have now…"_

_Elisabeth bravely smiled. "You are my king and I will follow you anywhere."_

_"As I would do for you my queen and I will offer the safety of my body against those who dare to try to harm you or our daughter."_

_"She's special William, so special that they are hunting us down just to take her away from us… and they are getting closer." she whispered._

_He cleaned her tears with love. "We will not let them get her, everyone thinks that I'm the coward ruler that fled with my family, no one in the clan suspects who we truly are and they all love her so much." he smiled enchanted with his little girl._

_"She resembles me." Elisabeth conceitedly teased him._

_William leaned over to kiss her, after a few seconds they broke away because of the incessant giggles that they heard from the entrance. _

_"Princess, is that you?" he asked already smiling hugely._

_"I couldn't sleep…" she came inside in her big white gown and adorable begging blue eyes. "Can I stay here until I do?"_

_He opened his arms urging her to come closer and she cutely raced to him, instantly locking her arms around his neck when he picked her up, she looked at her mother with a small smile. _

_"Why are you crying mommy?"_

_"Because I love you so much that it hurts my heart." Elisabeth kissed her daughter's forehead with love and then laced her arms around her husband and their daughter. "I love you both so much."_

* * *

Caroline's head was spinning out of control but she forced her eyelids to move and the first thing she saw was a pair of blue beauties that she was getting used to. "What did you do to me?" she grumbled upset.

Klaus smiled while brushing her temple and then her cheek. "Sometimes the blunt approach is the most efficient one."

She moved her eyes to the woman now sitting next to her on the sofa. "I made you some tea."

Caroline sat up with a cautious glare. "I don't think I want to accept anything from someone who made me blackout."

"I had to work my way around the spell used to erase recollections from your mind." Tessa rested the mug on the small coffee table. "Do you know who I am now Caroline?"

"You were living with Marcel when he brought me to New Orleans."

Tessa nodded. "I was his companion until the day I started questioning his actions, you hadn't been with us for a year when I left."

Caroline was shaking, the descriptions of things that were heavily hidden inside of her were beginning to surface in a hasty speed, she accepted his jacket and it was comforting that he sat next to her as well.

"I imagine you have a thousand questions." Tessa looked willing to answer all of them.

"Did Marcel kill my parents?" Caroline strongly asked.

"Sadly, that's the one question that I can't answer." Tessa rested her wounded hand on her lap. "When Marcel found out about this magical child whose power was something unforeseen, he became obsessed with finding you. When he came back home with a beautiful little blonde angel, I asked him the same question and he only said that he was meant to find you."

Caroline brought the lapels of Klaus' jacket closer. "I had a flash of my parents when they were alive but I still can't remember what happened when Marcel found me."

"You need to give it time, your mind needs to get used to the door we just opened." Tessa reached out for Caroline's hand but the blonde reacted by standing up and going outside.

Caroline stopped near the car, pacing in the driveway like someone lost.

"I saw the same memory sequence that you saw." Klaus tried giving her something that she could use as a connection. "Sadly there was no sound on this side." he eased the moment as well.

Caroline smiled a little as she handed him his jacket back, she took hers from inside the car and gathered her thoughts in the process. "I think my parents were royals among the Romani and they gave up their status to live with a simple clan as a normal family, just to keep me safe."

"What exactly are you able to do Caroline?" Klaus wasn't just curious now, immeasurable lengths to keep her protected meant that she was important for a reason.

Tessa joined them outside and when Caroline looked at her, she nodded with warmth. "I know that your world just suffered a big quake but if you can trust anyone, that's us. Because we want to help you find out the truth."

Caroline slowly took Tessa's wounded hand and unwrapped the towel around the bloodied injury, she had a deep breath focusing on her magic, then as the blood started drying, the cut closed and she looked at Klaus. "I'm a healer."

* * *

Kol callously went through the personal items inside of another drawer, there wasn't anything remotely interesting and he huffed bored.  
There wasn't a single clue that he could use among the stack of pictures either, they were all taken with Bonnie and that wasn't helpful at all.

He found the same about the dull diary of course. "How hard is it to find something that I can actually use on _you_ without harming _me?_" he asked the mirror.

"When did you get back?"

He looked up at the man standing by the door with a beer bottle in one hand and looking as dirty as he smelled. "Since you reek of interest… a couple of days ago."

"I'm going to need money for the rent."

"It's highly improbable that you will get it from me." Kol liked what he found next, Kaleb's Grimoire was always an asset to consider.

"Hey listen up, you little punk, if you want to sleep here, you better bring me some money." The man started shouting but he wasn't getting any answers so he rushed to take the kid's shoulder and beat some sense into him. "Did you forget all about your good manners while you were away Kaleb?"

Kol turned around clasping the man's neck and sending him slowly to his knees, the spell consisted simply of stopping the blood from reaching his heart and then air from going to the lungs, two simple things that were halted and incapacitated to have a continuous flow until the man fell to the side dead.

"Good talk." Kol simply stepped over the corpse on his way out of the house with the Grimoire.

* * *

Klaus parked the car in his driveway with the same silence he had driven back home, Caroline hadn't said a word since they left Tessa's house and she didn't look ready to start talking now.

He went around to her door and held it for her. "Come inside." he offered his hand for her to take.

She didn't act with rush but she accepted his offer, as they walked down the hallway to his bedroom Caroline tried to know why he hadn't said anything about the news.

"Are you speechless because I'm a freak or…" she quietly shook her head.

Klaus stopped a few doors before his bedroom and opened that door for them. "Ansel was my real father." he turned the lights on.

Caroline's chin fell astounded as she stepped inside of a room full of books, names scribbled on boards scattered around, she neared the walls with old passages stuck to them, pictures of old symbols carved into cave walls and drawings of wolves and the moon.

"And this is everything that I've managed to find about him so far." Klaus explained.

She easily found the family tree he scribbled using the Old Norse dialect on a white board, it had as much of fascinating as it had of sad because on one side was the huge Mikaelson clan while on the other was only his name written under Esther and Ansel. "It feels lonely to be you." she touched his name in original Viking.

Klaus rearranged a few books on the huge table. "There's not much to latch on to."

"What do you know about him?" she looked for Klaus' eyes.

Klaus met her eyes pleading for trust. "My mother fell in love with the young werewolf leader of our village and pushed by Mikael's continuous shun, she began an affair with Ansel which resulted in a pregnancy. Fearing Mikael's reaction to those volatile news, she reconciled with him and kept everything a secret until I killed a human and triggered my werewolf side exposing the infidel cabal."

Caroline's Norse wasn't perfect but she was deciphering the old letter framed in a casing with somewhat easiness. "Mikael murdered him and his pack overtaken by rage." It was a passage from someone's memories.

"He missed a baby that Ansel hid in the woods before Mikael entered their village bloodthirsty." Klaus showed Caroline a book with a tale about shape shifters in the old world.

"That means that you have family left from the side of your real father." she jolted her wide eyes back to him.

"Supposedly." he rested his back against the table and crossed his arms. "Although I haven't found anything tangible."

"Don't be discouraged." she begged him sweetly. "This is a part of you that you are looking for, a void that you can't explain and I know how much that fire is burning inside of you to find out everything."

"Elijah and the others see it as being immensely ungrateful about the way they've embraced me into the family."

"It's not the same and if there's anyone who understands that well, it's me." she smiled but her head was hurting and she was tired so it was all done with a small rubbing of the back of her neck.

Smoothly he picked her up in his arms and headed for his bedroom, Caroline enjoyed the moment with a bigger smile and she loved how be laid in bed with her.

"As a healer, shouldn't you be healing all that weariness away by now?" Klaus stroked her neck as they rested on their sides facing each other.

"It's a gift that I can only use on others…" she whispered taking the beads of his necklace with a lazy touch. "Magic is whimsical as well."

Klaus chuckled with a heavy motion of his chest. "And I thought that I was unique in the world."

"You are not alone." she snuggled closer to him.

Klaus outlined her face before closing the small gap between them for a kiss, tenderly he held her upper lip between his, then he kissed her bottom lip with a little more pressure.  
Caroline caressed his neck pressing his lips in return, a heated match that lasted for a few other sweet kisses until their need for something more took over.

When she parted her lips, she anticipated the deep kiss but the way he slowly invaded her mouth with his skillful tongue left her wheezing and she strongly covered his mouth with her hand before he kissed her again like that. "We are not going to have sex tonight." she slowly lowered her hand from his lips.

"Suddenly the domineering attitude makes all the sense, Princess." he lowered his chin with a fiery stare.

"Shut up." she narrowed her eyes to a minimal.

Klaus smirked stealing another kiss from her precious lips.

She sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to face Marcel tomorrow and I need to start working on your counter-spell as well. Plus, I have to go to cemetery and I haven't even thought about what I'm going to wear..." she pouted. "And my disappearing coven member has returned but thinks it's cute to ignore all of us."

"Try to sleep for now, sweetheart." he soothed her with a low voice.

She nodded and tried to bring herself closer to him. "I'm cold…"

Klaus circled his arms around her, warming her with his arms but also creating this solid shield around her that made her sleep peacefully.

* * *

Maybe the high-heeled boots were not a good idea, it was drizzling today and Caroline felt the ground a bit unstable when she quickened her small race to the Pub, she overslept at Klaus' and hardly had time to go home and get ready for the ritual.  
She pushed the front door of Matt's working place hoping that the annoying weather hadn't ruined her cascade curls when a different vision managed to top her current irritation.

Kol lowered the drink from his lips when the blonde with the black stylish dress strutted determined in his direction, she was pushing the sleeves of her blazer up and looked every bit ready to murder him.

"For how long are you staying, this time around? A week? How long do you need us to get attached again before you disappear on us?" she drilled him angrily.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" he postponed the savoring of his drink defying her, obviously she wasn't informed of his latest feats.

"Please fight this back because I don't want you to make it easier on me." Caroline pressed her lips hard and constricted her eyes at him but Matt blocked her spell by gently taking her shoulders and turning her in a different direction.

"Let it go Care, he's not worth it. Not today." Matt glared at the smirking man.

"I just want to hurt him a little bit…" Caroline hissed trying to look back. "Like turn him into stone or something."

"Easy there _Medusa_…" Matt kept on gently guiding her away from Kaleb.

"He's sitting there Matt having a drink, like nothing happened." she caught a glimpse at the bar again.

"We obviously missed him more than he missed us." Matt pulled a chair for Caroline. "And we need a coven meeting soon but it's not a good idea to start a public fight today because every eye will be on the witches today." he sat down trying to make a decent knot on his tie.

Caroline shook her head in slowness and judging. "Did you see that? He didn't even blink when Bonnie arrived."

The girl did her best to ignore him at the bar as well and smiled at her friends choosing to care only about them. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Bon." Matt was still doing too many loops with his tie.

"Hey…" Caroline was more endearing and smiled sweetly at her friend.

"I'm ok." Bonnie assured very sure of herself and straightening the cute dress that she was wearing.

It was different from Caroline's classic lace covered-chest look and she was wearing ballerina shoes which gave her this innocent appearance, yet they were all true to themselves in their own way.  
However none of them more than Katherine.

Matt slowed down his clumsy fight with the tie when she walked inside the Pub, Katherine was wearing needle high heels and a black tight short dress that had small sleeves and very little fabric around a chest that was propped by a wide belt made of satin around her tiny waist.

"It's a funeral Katherine." Matt reminded her.

"And in respect, I'm wearing my best black outfit." she replied.

"The funeral is to say goodbye to the dead, not to wake them up." Caroline smiled.

Katherine chuckled. "I adore you."

Caroline winked at her.

"I'm going to get us a drink." Katherine smoldered her way to the counter.

"Is it bad if I leave the tie behind? It's getting on my nerves." Matt yanked the thing from around his neck.

"I'll help you with it." Bonnie took the tie and easily had a knot going before he could tell how she did it.

"After all, you should look your best…" Katherine returned with shot glasses and a bottle of Whiskey.

"Oh right." Caroline picked up on the tease at once.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Please don't start with that again."

Bonnie was trying to stay immune but she had a small smile nonetheless. "Davina will be there."

"And she will be sighing and looking at Matty like he is made of cotton candy." Katherine filled the glasses.

"She's going to blush and it's going to be so cute." Caroline reached out to take a glass.

"Every last one of you is an evil, evil being." Matt took his glass.

"I think it's adorable that the Fairy has a crush on you." Caroline smiled at him.

"Me too but I forbid you to even think about returning it in any way." Katherine told him.

"That's not caution Kat, that's ruling my romantic life and I don't remember doing that to you." Matt scolded her.

"You have really bad karma when it comes to dating situations." she mused.

He lowered his eyes sulking. "Just because I dated the occasional psychotic murder it doesn't mean that I have a curse… it's actually very hard choosing someone normal when our home is New Orleans."

"I completely agree on that one." Bonnie grabbed her glass.

"Here's to bad dates and boyfriends, no one should be stuck with any of them." Katherine made the toast.

Everyone on the table joined glasses with her.

"One more for the road?" Katherine waved the bottle.

They had another shot slamming the glass on the table once they were done with it and all left the Pub at the same time, at least that was the plan but Bonnie lingered a bit behind to question her former boyfriend.

"You're not going to Monique's funeral?" she tried not to look straight at him while forming the question.

He actually looked surprised by the inquiry. "No… memorial services make me cheerless."

Bonnie toyed with the satin bow around her waist. "I haven't told the others about yesterday and I really want to keep this between us, I'd like to keep that last shred of dignity, if that's ok with you."

He smiled holding his drink for a lazy sip. "I left something in your possession that belongs to me, give it back to me and my small indiscretion will remain private."

"I'll think about it." Bonnie turned her back on him crassly.

"I want my key back Bonnie." he snapped.

She turned her head with a smile. "Forget about my appeal, I'll tell them today that my boyfriend didn't bother to break up with me first, before he started humping some girl in the back alley. Oh, and about the key, I don't have it anymore, I threw it in the swamp so..." she shrugged.

He laughed. "I like your humor."

Her smile turned sad. "Who are you Kaleb?"

With a sigh he left the drink behind and neared her, he gently brushed her cheek. "Love… my feelings changed a bit while I was away which I'm sure it's hard to accept but there needs to be progress in order to have growth. I left that key with you for a reason, I needed it to be kept safe, now I'm ready to take it with me on my way out of New Orleans and by doing so I'm giving you a wonderful chance to mature." he clarified.

Bonnie nodded with her eyes on his. "The others kept saying that I should move on, that after months without news it was obvious you didn't want anything to do with me anymore and I kept holding on because I didn't want to think that you left because of me. I'm here now staring at you and I don't feel a single thing coming from you so I know now that it wasn't me, it's you. You are the biggest jerk I've ever known and I don't know why I haven't seen it before. Take your hand off me and leave town whenever you want to but you're going without that key because there's no way in hell that I'm giving it back to your cheating self. How's that for mature?"

He leaned his head to the side with a smile that reached his eyes. "I will make you give me that key back."

"You didn't convince me to have sex with you while we were together, do you by any chance believe that you can persuade me to give you something as powerful as the Ancestor?" she chuckled. "Did you develop amnesia while you were away as well?"

He clasped his lips a tad impressed. "I wasn't expecting the fire but I surely accept the challenge now darling."

She turned away sickened, she couldn't even recognize the energy coming from him anymore but on his end Kol was going back to his drink and aiming at a seemingly easy plan, he only had to sway her.

* * *

"You look really hot Matt." Katherine took his arm. "Are you trying to tempt the dead as well?"

"I thought that the shirt and the tie would be appropriate for the occasion and I didn't want to be on Caroline's bad side of fashion police." Matt stopped in front of the main gate. "How was the… thing?"

Katherine fixed the black pearls around her neck. "I met my kindred soul."

He frowned deeply lost. "I don't want to know."

She padded his cheek with a sigh. "Good choice big boy."

They turned to the mausoleum hating that there wasn't a way to speed things along.

"Let's pray for a sweet and quick burn." Katherine grunted.

A pretty brunette greeted her at the door. "This is why we invite all the covens to gather Katherine, so that we can all pay homage to the dead and face the future stronger than before."

Katherine tightened her hold around Matt's arm, she really didn't like Sophie, that half-smile of hers always left her perturbed. "And I thought that it was to exchange tattoo ideas."

Sophie laughed without much will. "Don't make me turn you into a life-size voodoo doll."

Before Katherine spat out a cutting comeback, Matt smiled and went inside taking her with him.

Sophie directed her dim smile to Caroline as she arrived with Bonnie. "There's one of you missing."

"The ones that matter are all here." Caroline tried not to stop.

"A troubled coven is a broken coven Caroline, you need to fix this." Sophie didn't let her go far.

Caroline didn't cross the doorstep but she wasn't staying for long outside either. "And we will deal with it amongst ourselves."

"I look forward to know how things progress." Sophie nodded giving permission for the blonde to go inside.

* * *

Tyler nailed another piece of wood to the window, it wasn't a miraculous solution but it would keep the cold outside tonight, as he predicted the house was a wreck and he had a lot of work ahead of him.

"This mansion has seen better glorious days, for sure." Klaus left his opinion by the door.

Tyler smiled hammering another nail into the wood. "It's been abandoned for a year now, the few things that weren't stolen are either broken or nesting a bunch of crawling little creatures inside."

"No sentimental value justifies sleeping in such meager conditions." Klaus scanned the place with his eyes.

"Do you want to have a closer look?" Tyler found his expression funny.

"There's no need to invite me in." Klaus refused to set foot inside the decaying house but he needed to talk to Tyler nonetheless. "Grant me a few minutes outside."

Tyler left the hammer and went with Klaus curious about the visit.

The property around the house was enjoyable and Klaus rather look at that than a bunch of spiders spying from every corner. "I have a few spare rooms at my house or the spare vampire workers, whatever you need the most."

Tyler was definitely struck with the direct approach. "What are you expecting from me Klaus?"

"I don't have many friends." Klaus simply smiled.

"So it's not just my support that you are trying to buy?"

They stopped by what must have been a beautiful garden once.

"I asked around about you."

"Why are you investigating me? Is this some weird way to get to Caroline?"

"You were adopted and shortly after triggering your werewolf side, your fake parents left you. This house and property were inherited by you after the former leader of the werewolves in New Orleans was killed by Marcel in a very public and theatrical trial."

"There was a bar brawl and Jackson killed a vampire that was really close to Marcel, after he sentenced Jackson to death, he killed 20 vampires before they managed to decapitate him."

"But you were smarter than he was, you tried to be friendly with Marcel but still there was a problem standing in the way of armistice."

Tyler crossed his arms stoically. "I'm going to tell you the same I told Marcel, I love Caroline and I will always love her. She was there when I first shifted and she will always be a part of my life and even if it's not a romantic love anymore, it's still love to me."

"I would be a fool to get in the middle of that." Klaus' words were partnered by a sly smile.

Tyler had a deep breath. "I have a house to fix, when you feel ready to tell me what you really want from me, I'll be here Klaus." he went back to the house.

Klaus made a call to Josh, ordering that he arranged for a unit to help Tyler with the house.

* * *

"We are gathered before the great spirits that protect this city and the covens in it." Jane-Anne raised her arms. "Allow us to keep the bloodlines flowing by accepting the purification of these four souls."

Accompanying her words, Sophie set fire to the coffins.  
The moment wasn't new for Caroline because she had witnessed other rites but after learning the history behind the ritual, it all fell on Caroline differently today.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie whispered next to her.

"Yeah… I'm just going to get some air." Caroline went outside under Sophie's heavy judging.

Perhaps she was too rushed because Marcel was waiting for her in a black suit and tie.

"You haven't answered any of my calls." he started with a quiet voice. "I'm used to the whims Caroline but this is not the time to be blemish."

After a good sequence of seconds she walked by him and would have strutted out of the cemetery, hadn't he appeared in front of her. "I don't want to talk to you." she warned him.

"You don't have a choice." he was austere.

"Who is Tessa?" she went for the devious route first.

It was a name Marcel hadn't listen in years. "She was more than a friend."

"She was your girlfriend and I lived with her but somehow I had no memory of her until yesterday."

"She was my lover but when things ended and she decided to leave, you were so attached to her that fearing how much you would miss her, Tessa performed a forgetting spell. I was convinced that I would never hear that name again so I didn't see a problem there."

"You allowed someone to mess with my mind but you didn't see a problem there?" she increasingly grew livid.

"I'm a vampire, I do atrocious things. I kill, I torture and most of the time I enjoy myself so much that I think about terrible things that I would like to do to people but I try to think of how much that intensity can be turned into love." Marcel looked at her bewildered. "There's no hidden agenda here Caroline, I love you like you were forged from my own blood and you know that no matter how heated my words come out there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, or forgive from you."

"I want to know what happened to my real parents." Caroline hoped for a straight answer. "Will you help me?"

"You will only get hurt."

"I'm a big girl Marcel, it's my choice if I want to get hurt or not and I'm going to look for the truth."

"Has Klaus offered to help you?"

She smiled at Marcel with a clenched heart. "You should wear a suit more often, it looks good on you."

Marcel clenched his teeth staying behind in the cemetery. "I'm mourning for Diego, I think that Klaus sired him to kill himself."

Caroline turned to Marcel. "Good, he tried to force himself on me once when you were out of town."

"What... why haven't you told me this? I would have killed him myself."

"You saw what you wanted to see Marcel, this family was never picture perfect as you sell to everyone and there's a reason I don't live in your house and why none of you were invited into my home." she turned away leaving him gutted.

* * *

Klaus sat on the sofa with his drink and a big satisfied grin as she walked in.

"Someone is happy that I answered his call this time..." Caroline lost the jacket and fixed a drink like she was more than a guest on his house.

"You always leave me in high spirits love." he stretched his arm on the sofa. "How was the funeral?"

Caroline took her shoes off and was every bit searing as she walked straight to him, he slightly squinted when she sat on his lap, pulling her short dress up so that she could properly straddle him.

"It's a bit like a Viking funeral actually, we set fire to the bodies hoping that the God's will accept their souls into whatever heaven they believed in."

He gulped down as one of her hands made way under his shirt, paving his ribcage. "I'm highly turned on by death myself."

Caroline giggled. "Don't be silly, I'm just trying to have some work done today, after all there's this deal that we have going on."

"I'm excited for your work tactics." he smirked as she moved her hand to his broad back, pulling his shirt up and then over his neck.

She dropped the Henley on the floor next to her and finished her drink, then Caroline took the ice left inside the glass and started making a pentagram on top of his heart, the harsh contact with the cold made his skin shiver and Klaus had a small hiss that propelled her to look at him.

"That's one nasty curse that they cast on you." she said when a red mark surfaced on his skin.

Klaus looked at a letter under a perfect pentagram and it wasn't often that he felt as clueless as he was now. "What are we going to do about that outrageous thing on my exquisite complexion?"

Caroline had drifted her eyes to the rest of his chest and she artfully smirked. "I need time to think about it…"

Klaus recognized the playful tone and tossed his glass over his shoulder. "Can I assist in anything?"

Caroline traced a line from his throat all the way to his belt. "Sure…"

Klaus caressed her legs, slowly reaching her ass while she opened his belt.  
Caroline locked her lips with his for a kiss that was controlled by her, she owned the kiss, thrusting her tongue against his but always effectively escaping his dominant tongue, she teased him by seemingly appear close enough but always retrieving to her mouth.

When he followed her, she pushed his tongue back to his mouth and during that push and pull, she sank her teeth into his lower lip, pulling at it playfully.

"Just to be sure…" Klaus was mystified with how fast she made him hard. "Are we having sex?"

Caroline moaned with a purr as she felt him ready under her. "Oh yes, I want you inside of me, right here on this couch and in every single possible way."

Klaus hungrily took her lips and ripped the back of her dress apart, exposing a smooth skin that he caressed while kissing her.  
Caroline was paving his shoulders, trembling in desire just thinking of how those muscles felt under her touch when they had sex and when his lips moved to her neck she dropped her head back so that he could kiss her throat.

"Nik…" she arched her back a little so that she could grind against him with her soaking panties.

_"Nik?" _Another female voice stridently came from the hallway.

Caroline breathlessly looked at him, he was confused as well, his curls were all messed up by her hands and he was harshly breathing, waiting to find out if the voice was real.

_"Nik? Where are you, you wanker?"_

Caroline got scared when Klaus closed his eyes, the voice was not welcomed and she scarcely had time to leave his lap and keep the front of her dress secure around her chest before another blonde burst into the library.

She was tall and had pretty long hair, she was also wearing a flawless black pearls bracelet that caught Caroline's attention as she pointed viciously at Klaus.

"What have you done to Elijah?"

Caroline glanced over to Klaus. "Fuming spouse that I wasn't aware?" she cautiously whispered between teeth.

Klaus pushed the shirt down his neck with a grimace. "Caroline…" he moved his hand towards the other blonde. "Meet my sister, Rebekah."

Caroline waved at the girl with an awkward smile. "Awesome."

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Shake it off – _Taylor Swift_

Baby don't lie - _Gwen Stefani_

The perfect life -_ Moby with Wayne Coyne_

You can't teach an old dog new tricks - _Seasick Steve_

Don't let me down_ \- __The Beatles_

Geronimo - _Sheppard_

Take me to church – _Hozier_


	6. Lines of blood

"You're a hybrid for Christ sake… you have like super sensitive senses and you can hear someone whispering in the next town…" Caroline started a monumental fight with her blazer along with the torn apart dress that she was trying to put back together. "… but you couldn't hear your sister galloping to the place where we were having sex?" she grabbed her shoes with a hiss. "For real Klaus? A little warning would have been really good." she snapped with a furious whisper.

"I will deal with Rebekah quickly, it always pans out to a few elaborate insults added to a few flying objects, there's really no need for you to leave."

Caroline now battled with her shoes. "Your sister saw my underwear before she saw my face, the last thing on my mind is a sleepover." she launched a few locks away from her face with a huff and pressed her chest to keep the dress in place.

Klaus lowered his chin the tiniest bit, he was defiantly smiling enamored with the adorable presentation. "Your dress disagrees."

"Why was Rebekah asking about your brother Elijah, do you know where he is?" she buttoned up her blazer to ensure her dignity was disguised.

"Elijah is currently resting inside of a wooden box, desiccated and with a dagger in his heart." Klaus informed her with this offhand voice.

"Are you keeping him in here?" in contradiction her voice was timid.

"It would be reckless to abandon his coffin just anywhere." Klaus cunningly smiled.

Caroline steered her finger towards him and closed her eyes.

Amused, Klaus kept his eyes on her beautiful face. "Sweetheart?"

Like she had been in touch with some serious inner self-healing chanting, she smiled opening her eyes. "You keep your brother around in a coffin?" her eyes did this cute dance of widening more than necessary.

"He's mentally ill." Klaus grinned. "He actually has this notion that he's better than I am." he threw his hand in the air. "It's all very eerie if you must know."

Caroline tugged her blazer and had this small shake of her head so that her hair would naturally fall back into those majestic curls of hers. "All I know is that we're having sex in a house where you keep your brother in a coffin like he's part of the vintage decoration and that your sister just caught me straddling you while I was half-naked. That's not the impression I wanted to make."

Conniving in his smile and with a sparkle that brought life to his ocean-like eyes, Klaus didn't hold back on the comment. "You don't have to be friendly with my sister to impress me."

Caroline's tongue betrayed her, it sprinted right across her lower lip before she spoke. "I'm not sure that's what I was trying to say…"

It was hard to explain with precision the way Klaus moved when he was assured of something, the amount of confidence was poorly misjudged by many but it wasn't the cocky way he held himself when he walked that truly impressed, it was the infinite wisdom behind it all.  
There was very little that someone could do or say to cause him surprise or even to a greater much more implausible way, shock.

He softly pulled her into his arms. "We targeted each other among a sea of people Caroline, regardless of what happens around us, the odds and circumstances remain the same. We want to be with one another despite all the noise erupting on the surrounds and I've yet to be proven why we shouldn't be together."

She closed her eyes when he kissed her, the way it heated her lips rushed to the rest of her body but she broke away from his lips unable to deal with the way it differed from the other kisses they had so far between them.

Nervously she smiled at him. "Great speech but my dress is shredded all the way to my butt and the air is making me cold."

Klaus laughed, he also knew she was preparing to leave.

She leaned over for one final kiss that preferred his lower lip. "But really great speech, Nik." she lost the nervousness now that she smiled at him again.

And as she hauled away from him Caroline allowed his hand to come down her arm and take her hand, the sweet moment was short but it left both in a good mood.

Hers would surely last all the way home but his was cut too soon as Rebekah came back into the room, there was a dagger in her hand that she made sure he saw.

"Keep it." Klaus crossed his arms. "And keep the suit carter about to make us company."

Elijah crossed the threshold irritated. "I will admonish you for your actions in ways that you can't even spell."

Klaus lifted his eyebrow with perfect timing. "It required your baby sister to rescue you, I'm not going to take you for sober."

Elijah was checking himself in the mirror. "I still look and feel dead so my reply will be shared with you later."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't bother with that, there is only so much Nik can hear without losing his temper and opening dagger season on all of his siblings." Rebekah coldly said.

"There aren't that many left." Klaus sourly said.

"Before we plunge into that…" Elijah commanded Klaus' attention. "There was something priceless in my possession before I met the other side of a dagger and Rebekah informed that the important item appears to be missing."

"I stole it." Klaus naturally explained the charade.

Elijah clenched his jaw with a menacing look. "Where is it?"

Klaus showed a smirk. "Finders, keepers."

"It's not yours to keep."

"Poppycock." Klaus sneered childishly.

Elijah blurred in his supernatural speed and tried to hit Klaus on the face with a fist but Rebekah stepped in on time.

"Calm down Elijah, we need to move things along, not to loiter in meaningless fights." she begged for Elijah's good sense.

"Bekah is wearing her bossy pants today." Klaus taunted.

She eyed him crossly. "Sod off Nik."

"I will in a bit but first I feel like juggling everyone's memory." he parted his arms to improve the dramatic reenactment. "Previously, in the Mikaelson Family." he started off loudly. "On a very distant Viking age, there was a witch called Esther who forged a medallion under a beautiful blue moon night, legend says that she took a silver necklace, that was offered to her by someone she loved greatly, and melted it using magical fire." he made sure his audience was listening attentively. "When her husband found her busy with such malevolent doings, she was already finishing the spell but in a rage spur, he killed her unable to deal with the lack of respect towards him."

"Is this really necessary?" Rebekah scolded him.

Klaus jolted like a child. "But the good part comes now!"

Rebekah's eyes turned red and her fangs descended.

Klaus winked at her. "A medallion was in her hand when she was found dead, it is said that the irregular unfinished lines in it were carved with her tears melting along with the hot silver and that its dark color results from her blood loss."

"Mother's medallion belongs to me as the older son in the family." Elijah tried to make his voice prevail above the pain he was letting out as he spoke.

"It's mine by right because the original necklace was given to her by Ansel." Klaus reminded him.

"And Kol, the talisman whore, stole it from father…" Rebekah looked at Klaus first followed by a glance towards Elijah. "Then I tricked Kol once and stole it from him so I could give it to you... I swear that this bloody medallion is like a hex to this family."

"It's the only thing we have left of our mother." Elijah strongly fortified his relentless fight to keep the talisman instead of Klaus.

"All of her essence as an Original witch was conjured into that unique amulet, that sum of power shouldn't be on your frail hands Elijah." Klaus said.

"They are strong enough to tear that head away from your shoulders." Elijah threatened.

"I presume you're still a tad pressed about the Celeste affair…" Klaus guessed the bad mood wasn't only about Esther's medallion.

"I'm going to look for a house." Elijah turned his back on Klaus.

Used to the image, he pointed at Rebekah. "Take this one with you."

"What?" she refused to be treated like unwanted merchandise. "I'm offended that you don't want me here."

"And I've given up caring about what you and the holiness over there think about me since the last time we were all standing in this house." Klaus shot quickly. "Try not to let all that adjudicating behavior hit you both on the way out."

Rebekah tried to keep a straight posture as she caught up to Elijah already waiting for her in the lobby.

* * *

"… did you see the way she said that she wanted to turn me into a voodoo doll?" Katherine trapped all of her hair in a tight bun while she confided in Matt all the irk ways Sophie pissed her off. "… I just have this feeling that she's like the old folklore witches and that she boils people inside of her black pot."

"Didn't you try to boil a black cat once?" Matt asked with a frown.

"Caroline stopped me, she was squealing about the adorable little ball of fur but you're missing the point Matt." Katherine did a few stretches with her arms. "Sophie is not a good witch and she has crazy eyes."

"You also have crazy eyes…"

"Will you stop making parallels? It's very annoying."

Matt had the smallest sigh before catching her foot as she stretched her leg and bent her body forward.

When she switched legs, she asked him with a calmer voice. "Aren't you commenting on that?"

"You ordered me to shut up with your glare."

Katherine smiled. "I don't like being compared to her, I'm nothing like that insipid woman. I know how to dress, ok?"

He laughed because of her poignant defense. "I never said that you were like her, she's a black magic witch as well but she doesn't have me."

"Matty…" Katherine tucked her waist impressed. "That was very raw of you."

"It's the truth Kat, without my white magic blocking and controlling your black arts, you would be a loose canon and we would experience the plagues of Egypt every other week."

"Well, there are only ten of them…" she roguishly smiled.

Although she agreed with him on everything she was never going to admit that he was right, especially to his face.

"The day you see frogs falling from the sky, beware people of Louisiana, for Matt Donovan has perished." he loudly laughed.

But Katherine wasn't when she replied. "And they better have lamb's blood above their doors because Katherine Pierce, the Angel of death will come into their houses and smite them all in revenge."

Matt was struck with her genuineness and was in no control when he looked at her with a slightly different set of eyes. "Do you actually like me?"

Katherine lost her grip on all of that steel buoyancy for the tiniest fraction of a second. "Don't get your hopes up, I tolerate you." she tried to skim away with a smug laughter but she totally crumbled into a silly laugh in contradiction.

It was contagious and he laughed as well.

"Just attack me already." she finally huffed to put an end to the silly party.

Matt nodded snaking his arms around her, he locked his hands behind her back keeping her inside of a tight bear hug.  
His arms were under hers and he could easily tip her over like this so the first thing that Katherine remembered from her training was that she had to put some weight on her right leg and turn her body slightly on the side making his hold harder to keep.

"Good…" Matt picked up on it happy but he wasn't easing his hold a tiny bit. "I can still immobilize you like this so you need to take me down as fast as you can."

Katherine moved her elbow, resting it against his face, he moved his head away from the rehearsed hit and broke his hold around her but she was ready for another round. "Again." she seriously said.

And he easily made her work harder, he grabbed her without warning and tried to take her down to the floor but Katherine found a way to break away from him and she happily grinned when he lowered his face so that she couldn't elbow him and she answered with a hand shoved against his nose.  
The pain she caused him wasn't a pretend but he wasn't mad at her, he often did this with the girls for a reason, he wanted them to able to defend themselves and they all got really good at it.

No other worked harder than Katherine though, little by little the others stopped asking him for lessons but Katherine kept calling him almost every week to practice at her big house.  
After an hour of training and unfortunately losing to Matt a few times, Katherine faced the ceiling tired but happy.

"You are the only man who makes me sweat like this Matt."

He offered his hand to her with a husky breath. "At least this way I don't have to worry about your super secret errands when you're off to meet God knows who, alone."

Katherine used his help to get up, clearly the sudden trip stuck with Matt and now that she was done with it, she didn't really see a reason to keep the details from him anymore. "Do you know the guy Caroline has been seeing?"

"Yeah… Klaus." Now he was terrified of what was coming.

"I met his brother on the day of the party at Klaus' house and it was a picturesque meeting, to say the least." Katherine picked up two bottles of water that she had ready for them and handed one to Matt. "He was lying inside of a coffin with a dagger buried in his chest, when I removed the dagger he woke up and we had a small pleasant conversation…" she opened her bottle with a shrug. "He was very polite and asked me for a favor."

Matt wished that his water was alcohol. "So of course that you decided to trust the stranger, who probably was immobilized for good reason."

"I don't know, I didn't ask about that." she reinforced. "I only cared about the part where he said I had to find his sister and ask her to come to New Orleans."

Matt really just shook his head in disbelief.

She ignored his reaction because it's what he always did when she told him about her adventures. "Then he asked to be daggered again and the next morning I went to the address he gave me looking for this Rebekah girl. I found her and she asked me to open a safe, which was totally cool because it was locked with magic." she added excited. "Turns out that the blonde didn't find what she was looking for, something about some family medallion or something… I totally zoned her out when I saw the pearls."

"Please tell me that you didn't steal anything."

"Rebekah stole the bracelet for herself and gave me the necklace."

Matt's deep sigh was long and painful. "I'm speechless."

"Anyway, I left with my pearls and I'm guessing she followed me back into town to free Elijah from his moldy prison."

Matt handed her the intact bottle of water. "I'm going home, I need a shower and something to drink from the long family of bourbon."

"You wanted to know…" she spread her arms.

"You need professional help." he walked to the door determined.

She groaned going up the big staircase. "Whatever, Captain of Team Good."

* * *

Caroline took off her sunglasses perplexed. "Josh?"

The vampire spun around looking for her. "Hi."

She was holding a coffee cup but still pointed at Tyler's house with her busy hand. "You're here." the minimal dialogue was inane but she was just taken aback to find him here.

"I'm trying to make sure they end everything today."

Caroline looked behind him, there were a few workers carrying furniture inside the house and she spotted Tyler coming their way as well.

"You look amazing today by the way." Josh couldn't let the moment slip away, she looked divine in a fashionable denim buttoned up shirt, skinny black pants and boots.

"Thank you so much." she genuinely appreciated the gesture. "I needed that this morning."

"I'm happy I could make you smile." Josh left her and Tyler alone.

"Hey Ty." she greeted her friend with a smile while he warmly hugged her.

"Morning Care, it's good to see you around here."

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I've been dealing with coven problems and then there's Marcel gnashing his teeth and Klaus…" she told him the rest with her eyes.

"Klaus sent his vampires to help rebuild the house and I really don't know what's going on."

"Welcome to my world." Caroline had a small sip from her coffee. "We are kind of a thing but his family is flocking to town and I'm not sure how well they get along with each other so I'm already foreshadowing how messy Thanksgiving will be. Then there's Marcel… who I am avoiding like the plague."

"You can't avoid Marcel or ignore him Care, it's not a smart move unless you have a really good reason for it."

She started playing with the lid of her cup. "Remember when things used to be simple? We dodged school, tried to drink Marcel's alcohol and make out in my room, the only complex part was learning how our bodies worked…" she guided a hand across her forehead. "When did things become so hard and knotty?"

It was funny how things evolved but the memory was a meaningful part of him. "Care, I became an Alpha and you became a kick ass leader of a strong coven, things had to change."

"I'm a lousy leader… everyone does what they want inside of this coven anyway. The only leadership that exists comes from Bonnie who quietly stops us all from going overboard with our tricks."

"Do you need another hug?" Tyler lessened his eyes.

Caroline adorably pleaded him with her eyes and a gentle nod, his hug was as warm as his smile and she thanked him with her eyes closed. "Thanks wolf-guy."

"Anytime broom-girl."

* * *

As soon as she finished reading what she wrote, Bonnie grimaced horrified and made a big cross on top of the entire thing.

"Everything always looks better with coffee." Marcel arrived to the oval table in the library with a smile and a cup of coffee for Bonnie.

She looked up smiling and accepted the coffee agreeing with him. "My first draft of an appeal looks like I'm begging the judge with Richard Gere's voice and the Chicago soundtrack playing in the background."

"Let's see what you have here Miss Bennett." Marcel pulled the pad near him to read her draft. "Good usage of Character Evidence but you have to be more assertive so that others don't mistaken it with Habit Evidence."

Bonnie wasn't wasting Marcel's knowledge of law and she retrieved her pad back, changed pages and looked at Marcel ready to make notes.

The big green eyes targeting him from above the coffee cup all eager to learn made him chuckle but he complied easily. "In Character Evidence you try to prove that a person acted in a particular way on a particular occasion based on the character or disposition of that person while in Habit Evidence you seek to show that a person behaved in a particular way on a particular occasion based on that person's prior bad acts. Or based on the opinions of a witness, or based on that person's reputation in the community."

Bonnie took notes rapidly, trying to get everything on paper. "Ok… got it."

"I volunteer to tell you all about Character Witness over dinner…" Marcel tried to guess her reaction, it wasn't far from the slow look she gave him.

"Like dinner with a bunch of other people around the table?" she used the cup as a barricade between them as he inched closer to her.

Marcel lightly touched one of these wild curls that she always had bouncing around her face. "I want to have dinner with you Bonnie in a restaurant, that I will reserve only for us, with candles and nice music and everything that I think you deserve."

She nervously clicked her army boots together under the table. "What do you think I deserve after dinner?"

"Damn, I wanted to surprise you with that." he rested his arm on the table but his body was inching dangerously closer and closer to hers.

"I don't like surprises." she puckered her lips.

"You need to give me a chance Bonnie." he asked her softly and oh so infinitely charming, his hand grazing her cheek. "I can't show you how good I am at this if you keep rejecting my gifts of affection."

She was caught up in his unbending stare and when she lowered her eyes, she allowed herself to have a longer look at the bulky chest hugged by a tight shirt, the big arms visibly wanting to circle around her petite body and lastly she lifted her eyes to what was, a really hot face.  
Strong cheekbones and a hint of scruff were her thing, furthermore, Marcel had stunning dark eyes that were alluring with all the life they mirrored in them.

"Well, I like to eat and I hate doing it alone…" she bravely launched the briefest flirt in history.

It was sufficient to cause a fire inside of Marcel and he parted his lips to a boastful smile, this time the softest inch came from the two of them and with the same compass until someone dropped a heavy book on the table startling them with the huge thud.  
Marcel and Bonnie looked at the man sitting down at the table with the same unwelcome set of eyes.

"I do hope that I'm interrupting." Kol smirked resting his boots on top of the table and leaning back on his chair.

* * *

The house looked amazing, with the new windows and the new paint, the workers were now fixating the new front door and soon would start on the garden and all of this left the hybrid extremely pleased.

"The renovation is coming along nicely…"

Tyler was helping the vampires with the door and had a small peeking smile. "I have no family left and my pack is forever imprisoned in the swamp but I have a big ass pretty house all for myself, I don't know why that makes me feel so shallow..."

"You'll get used to the space."

"If you are going to sire vampires to keep me company, I only want women."

That made Klaus laugh but he was still hung up on what was happening in the Bayou. "The wolves are confined to that space?"

Tyler cleaned his hands of any dirt and came down the porch to meet the other man half-way. "Caroline had no choice in that, the spell was clear as water, the werewolves were prohibited to leave that area…" there was a telling delay. "At least as wolves."

Klaus had a quiet laugh. "She likes to define limits on her own vision."

"Don't get excited, it's a loophole that Marcel didn't miss and his vampires surround the woods every full moon to stop anyone from breaking his rules. The werewolves were banned from his domains and honestly, I have no idea how you plan to change that."

"Where does all this hatred come from? I never knew Marcel was such an antagonist about werewolves."

"It all comes down to a false sense of power, Marcel talks the big talk but he built his empire on unsteady consecrated ground. The vampires don't rule this city but the werewolves never did either, this piece of land that everyone wants to call its own, belongs to the witches and if Marcel didn't have Caroline's support, he and his _crew _would be scrapping the alleys for rats to eat."

"With each day, I grow more convinced that Caroline was a strategic pawn well played on Marcel's ascend to the top." Klaus said with looming words that really didn't taste well in his tongue.

"You didn't hear it from me but it was damn convenient that he found Caroline alive in that dead village."

Klaus looked away to the vast property thoughtful, if Marcel acted from the start with intent he was an opponent to take into consideration after all.

"Klaus?" One of the sired vampires rushed with urgent news to the place where Klaus and Tyler were. "I just got a call from Savannah, she heard one of the wolves hauling in pain and when she got there, she found him caught in a bear trap."

"Marcel…" Tyler growled in fury.

* * *

Marcel wished that the stare contest wasn't made while the other was wearing sunglasses but he still glared and waited for Kol to stand up and leave.  
All far from what he was planning and Kol had his coffee as casually as someone clueless to what was happening on the other side of the table.

"I'm going to leave." Bonnie was the first to have a physical reaction and packed her things.

"I'll call you later." Marcel tried to recreate the intimate moment.

Sadly it was broken now and Bonnie sighed as the strap of her bag settled on her shoulder. "I need to work on my assignment, wretchedly I can't compel idiots to leave me alone when I need them to…"

"Handsome idiots, darling." Kol interrupted her.

She turned to face him. "I was talking about my professor of Trial Advocacy… moron." she forcefully smiled before going away.

"She's going to be a ruthless lawyer." Kol said at ease.

"She wants to be a Judge." Marcel corrected him.

"Hmm…" Kol moaned loudly. "All that pride in your voice is an emergent warning to others of how deeply you care for her."

"Some of us decided not to die along with the lack of beating in our hearts."

Kol took down his feet from the table and pulled the chair closer, he relaxed his arms on top of the mahogany and addressed Marcel interested only in what concerned him. "What progress have you made regarding my body?"

"I heard that the Romani burned your remains."

"Klaus kept the ashes." he assertively affirmed.

"How do you know that he didn't poetically toss them in the Nile?"

Kol shook his head with a knowing vibe. "The old dog barks a lot but he cares for this dysfunctional family like no other. Out of us all, he was the one truly heartbroken about the outcome of our last reunion in this city, he wouldn't just release my quintessence into thin air like that."

Marcel released this loud laughter as he stood up. "The funniest thing is that I actually think he did and all the while you still live with this fantasy that your family wanted you at all but really Kol… they didn't give a rat's arse whether you lived or died."

Kol lost the conceited smile as he was left alone at the table.

* * *

Tyler felt his heart drop, the wound was bad and now that all the blood was clean, he could tell a few broken bones that would take a while to heal, he gently ran his hand through the fur of the wolf hoping that would ease him when in reality he was the one in need of a good patching.

"My vampires found all these, scattered around the woods." Klaus dropped at least ten bear traps on the ground next to Tyler and the wounded wolf.

Tyler remained on his knees. "I know that this was Marcel's doing, it's retaliation for going against his rules."

"If that's the case, then Marcel needs a reminder that blood washes blood."

Tyler looked at Klaus at once. "Don't get me keyed up like that."

"If Marcel was to send someone, on the uncanny mission of placing deadly traps for defenseless creatures unable to form into their human shape… who would he send?"

"Thierry Vanchure, he is Marcel's most loyal soldier and his right-hand. But he wouldn't come here himself…" Tyler stood with a glow in his eyes. "He would assemble a small group of men to carry out the mission during the night that turned out successful."

Klaus pulled the heavy chain at the end of one of the bear traps. "Naturally they would gather somewhere cozy and dark to celebrate the striking attack." he handed the chain to Tyler.

Who took it with a smile. "I think you will like that bar in Metairie where they paint the windows black for special clients."

"Lead the way, young Brutus." The obscurity in Klaus' smile went hand in hand with the glimmer in his eyes.

* * *

The juvenile joke made Caroline laugh and Marcel would have recognized that sound even if he was blind and on the ground bleeding without a heart, it brought such warmth to him that it resembled being alive.  
He waited until she saw him to make a move, he left the wall that had been his waiting spot for the last hour and hoped for her to come to him.

Caroline bid her friends goodbye and exited the building with him, when he chose the bench near the smaller garden, she knew it was serious.

"Last time we sat here, you told me that Matt wrecked his car in an accident…" she somberly sank in her seat.

"Why didn't you tell me about Diego?"

Caroline should have guessed Marcel would pine over the information obsessively. "I wanted to tell you but there wasn't any easy way to say, _hey, Diego likes to walk in when I'm only wearing a towel and he makes up crappy excuses for it_."

"You just said it." Marcel snapped.

"Yeah but…" Caroline pressed her lips eating her words.

"But what? One of my men was disrespectful to you, you _had_ to tell me."

Caroline huffed upset. "I know but you really liked him for some reason."

"I love you." There was no comparison possible for Marcel. "You will always come first to me Caroline."

She landed her stare on the ground at her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I made him cough blood for a week after he tried to surprise me in the shower so I figured that that made it a closed chapter."

Marcel shook his head unable to accept it. "I should have done something either way, it was my job to keep you protected and it shatters my accomplishments altogether that Diego tried that inside of my own house, where I welcomed him and the others."

"I'm Caroline Forbes, I don't need a hero 24/7." Her personality rose up.

He gave her a look that stole a giggle from her and the disposition between them eased up.

"Caroline… I know that I lost my cool lately in a glorious pity way but none of what I've conquered so far makes sense if you are not part of it. I've created this fortitude for us, so that we can live in peace because believe me, there's no greater hell than to live forced to look over our shoulder constantly."

"Klaus told me about the day he fought and killed Mikael."

"I barely survived that day, Mikael had a stake close to my heart when Klaus took him down and I swore I would never again feel the breath of death like that."

"Klaus is trying to find out more about my past and I'm working on a cure for his curse." she came clean with Marcel.

"I already knew that." he was too perceptive to have missed it. "I know him better than you do Caroline." Marcel loudly inhaled. "But I also know you better than he does and it's out of my hands now to stop any of it."

"Maybe you could trust that you've raised me well and that I can make good decisions."

"Only if you trust that I never meant to put you in harm's way and that I had nothing to do with your parents' death."

Looking straight into his eyes like she had done so many times before, that regret came fast like a wave and it roofed her like a big blanket. "Do you promise that the monsters are all left outside?"

Marcel's emotional tears rushed to his eyes, the silly question she kept asking him when she was a little girl became a thing between them and he had to push a smile through the lump in his throat.

He bent down checking under the bench where they were seated, just like he did countless times with her bed. "It looks like it to me."

Caroline was smiling partnering a few tears as well and she hid inside of his arms when he pulled her closer. "I'm sorry I doubted you…" she said against his chest.

"And I'm sorry I said all those things back at Klaus' house, baby girl." he stroked her hair and kissed her head like only a father would do. "I lost it when I found that you went behind my back with Klaus but I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me more to know that you were having a fling with him..." he made a visceral growl. "I don't care how tall you get, you're still 7 years old to me."

Caroline laughed against his chest. "Sorry to burst your bubble dad but I just turned 19."

He hauled away with shock. "What are you talking about? It was just last week that you forced Thierry to make a Barbie Castle for you."

Caroline lively laughed.

Marcel quietly sighed happy with the truce. "You know that there's only one way to settle this now…"

Her grin was huge.

* * *

"Go get us another bottle." Max ordered the new vampire.

The other being of a lower rank, had no choice but to do as ordered and left the table with a grumble and a few swearing words, he asked for another bottle of the cheap whiskey and headed back to the celebrating crowd quickly but before he reached them, the sun annoyingly hit his face and he looked at the front door annoyed with the two guys walking in and disturbing the dark environment.

"Those who are not of vampire nature should leave now." Klaus loudly spoke to everyone inside the bar.

Humans in New Orleans didn't need a second warning and even the bartender jumped over the counter and ran as fast as he could to the exit.  
Once they were left alone with the targeted group, Klaus closed the door and locked it from the inside with a steel chain.

Max stood up taking one of the empty bottles in the table smashing it against his leg, now that he had a cutting weapon he eyed Tyler first. "Did you really have to bring Grandpa with you?"

Tyler smiled dropping one end of his chain on the ground. "He was bored today so I told him where he could find some entertainment, you know… where all the dumb fangs hide when the sun keeps them grounded."

Max snarled leaping at Tyler, the werewolf effortlessly entangled the chain around Max's neck and pulled him closer, when Max tried to bite him on the arm Tyler pulled the chains tighter and then shoved Max's head through the nearest window.

He left Max burning in agony as the sun toasted him and picked up the broken bottle. "Next?" he asked the remaining vampires.

They all stood and showed him fangs but the first line of soldiers stopped as Max's fuming head landed at their feet and they all looked at Klaus in sync.

He darkly chose one of them. "The problem with this young generation is their tongue." he grabbed him by the throat and pulled his head back, the move was so fast that no one actually saw it until the blood smeared Klaus' golden scruff and he dropped the corpse to the ground. "They just don't know when to stop with the dire jokes."

Everyone flinched as he sauntered the tongue of the other vampire in his bloodied hand.

* * *

The euphoria they encountered in their next chosen Pub was a reflection of how giddy they felt inside and the duo shamelessly snatched two beers from Vicki's tray as she walked by them, she still tried complaining but Klaus and Tyler were already out of her reach.

Gloating in all of the joyful fuss, Marcel was thanking the mass of tourists ecstatic about his performance and Klaus nodded towards the stage because of it. "We just missed the show, how will I cope with the anguish?" he claimed an empty stool as his.

Tyler stopped him before Klaus turned his attention completely away from the stage. "You have no idea how wrong you are, the real show is only about to start."

Klaus squinted at him but he only turned on the stool when the crystal clear voice robbed all of his senses and with the slowest motion he steered his notice to the girl singing on stage without flaw.

_"… If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay…"  
_  
"It's a duel, sometimes Marcel and Caroline make them but I don't know why he bothers." Tyler chuckled. "She always wins."

Caroline had this radiant light when she sang, she moved around the stage owning it and everyone around the arena was engaged with her performance.

_"__If I could turn back time__  
__If I could find a way__  
__I'd take back those words that hurt you__  
__And you'd stay__  
__If I could reach the stars__  
__I'd give them all to you__  
__Then you'd love me, love me__  
__Like you used to do..."_

Recognizing the drooling expression from Klaus, Tyler laughed after emptying half of his beer. "We've all been there Klaus."

He had no words for Tyler, Caroline had robbed them all with her wide range of abilities and he was sold on her singing act like no one else inside the room, he had his beer slowly, she even added a small dance to her routine.  
The energetic way she got everyone singing with her was a delight to watch, just like it was seeing Katherine and Bonnie cheering for their friend.

Even Matt added a nice little whistle to the noises when she ended her song and bowed to her audience.  
Marcel was back on stage and she gave him a sassy look knowing she had outdone him but the ultimate choice would be made evenhandedly by the bar crowd.

Thierry went on stage and asked for silence. "On my right, is the smooth criminal and king of hearts…" he lowered his voice. "The voice of seduction, Marcel Gerard."

The girls screamed like he was a rock star and he reveled in it without embarrassment.

"On my left…" Thierry changed his voice to a flirting tone as he took Caroline's hand. "The one and only, the fairest of them all, the angel with the voice of a goddess, Caroline Forbes."

The bar erupted in a deafening sound with applause and screams.

Thierry smiled. "I think it's obvious who won today's duel, sorry Marcel but Caroline killed with that version of Cher." he apologized to his boss while lifting Caroline's arm in the air announcing her victory.

She bounced elated and celebrated her win by coming down stage and jumping with Katherine and Bonnie.  
Marcel sulked with the defeat and thought that a drink would be perfect, if it wasn't for the two strange bedfellows having a drink together at the bar.

"I see that this friendship is blossoming." Marcel was wary of it.

"One to leave so many tongue-tied." Klaus joked cruelly.

Marcel missed the joke altogether but Tyler snorted and he hated the foul linger left in the air as Klaus occupied himself with a drink and Tyler left to play pool with a few girls.  
He was missing something important and that usually came sided with a nice bloodied surprise from the Mikaelson.

Thierry could read Marcel's inner thoughts all over his face as he arrived to his table, he merely motioned his head asking what was wrong without verbalizing it.

"Call everyone in tonight, every vampire we have in every corner in the city, send word that there's a reunion back at the house at dawn. I'm not comfortable having Klaus on the loose so we need to make a head count."

Thierry was discretely watching Klaus across the room. "Why would he go after us when…" he halted unsure if he wanted to go on.

"I haven't told Klaus about our plans so I'm left wondering why is he here in the first place and that's a big problem for us." he disclosed to his friend in the lowest of whispers.

Just as he listed all the questions inside of his head.  
If Klaus wanted a witch to break his curse all he had to do was send his vampires after any witch capable of doing it, there was no actual need to come himself all the way to New Orleans.

His sudden alliance to Tyler made even less sense to Marcel, never in ten centuries Klaus cared enough about a pack to spend 10 minutes with any of them and now he was bonding with Lockwood?  
It made no sense.

The only somewhat logical behavior was his smitten manners towards Caroline, just now watching Klaus gazing at her while she danced with Bonnie and Katherine was an indication of how he saw her.  
That wasn't unanticipated by Marcel, although he had expected Caroline to put some resistance to Klaus but he of all people knew how some things just happened against motive or rationality.

All the same to him because it all came back to the one question burdening him, why was Klaus still in town and acting so unpredictably?  
If he was unable to stick Klaus into the habit behavior that he knew well from him, how the hell was he supposed to be a step ahead of him?

Damn, now his head hurt and he needed a drink.  
Thierry as always was kept to himself and unaffected by Marcel's sighs and introspective moments.

* * *

"Do you want another beer?" Vicki asked with hurry, the bar was packed and the noise was making her cranky.

Well, that was a lie because the only thing ticking her off was the big joyful show Caroline and her friends were giving, it drove her insane that people were able to be so _happy_.  
Even her brother was all laughs and toasts when he was around them.

Subtly avoiding the bad mood, Klaus was concise with his request. "Dalmore."

Vicki rolled her eyes. "What's with you guys and that yellow drink? I just sold the only bottle I had to Kaleb."

The information made Klaus look to the end of the counter, what an unusual request from a young fella. "That's a very expensive palate that you have there." he sat next to Kaleb keen on finding more, he certainly spiked his interest.

"It's worth every outrageous penny."

Klaus intently observed the young warlock. "The single malt was my brother's favorite drink."

"He sounds very charismatic, was he your favorite brother?" he asked with a sudden thrill.

It all felt strangely off to Klaus. "Not particularly, I actually didn't like him much, I always found him maddening but I like his whiskey of choice."

Kol stood up taking the glass with him but slid the bottle to Klaus. "He would be disheartened to know that." he walked away somberly.

Klaus looked back once… no. It wasn't possible…  
With a chuckle he filled his glass, sometimes the oddest thoughts crossed his mind.

Still the drink was really outstanding and he savored it with a big smile, the day had been particularly exceptional, nevertheless that pesky feeling that something was missing began to toy with him and Klaus turned his head in hopes to see her dance a little, he had enjoyed that quite a lot.  
Sadly Caroline was no longer with her friends and Klaus skimmed the room searching for her until a sneaky hand appeared on his chest solving the riddle, she was just behind him and he turned around happy with that.

She left no space between them, letting him know how happy she was to find him here when he stood up.

Klaus hid his hands in her soft wonderful hair. "_H__e stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking_."

"That's one of my favorite passages from Anna Karenina…" she was touched by his allusion.

"Leo Tolstoy was a gifted man when it came to words."

She defiantly smiled. "Anna left everything behind for a passion she hadn't known before Vronsky, he offered her the world but tragically fell in love with the world instead and made her miserable in the end."

"Tolstoy liked to drink so he wrote most of his work intoxicated."

She laughed perceptibly amused with his changing tune but her joy came from something else as well. "I like this bromancing going on between you and Tyler."

"I enjoy his personality, it's uplifting to see some brass bravery in the face of adversity."

That reminded her of the talk she had with Tessa earlier. "I called Tessa this morning and she told me about her bloodline and that got me thinking that I might be able to help you find your blood family." His expression crossed from surprise to hope and Caroline encouraged the last with her honesty. "I think that I know how to make a spell using your blood to create a family tree, I can't give you names but I could give you at least something to work with."

He roguishly smirked. "How does Marcel feel about losing his prime witch? I might not want to give you back regardless of how you've made peace with him now."

She nailed a deadly look. "I only answer to myself Nik, don't ever doubt that. And the thing with Marcel is that if I listen to my heart, I know that I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him..." her voice still dropped on that cue. "Even if I can't trust him the way I used to. But until I get all my memories back, I'm sticking to what I feel."

"It's going to be an odd turn of roles when he comes to speak to me about my liaison with his daughter."

She bit her lip giving in to a smile before the question forced its way out. "Why are you seriously not tired of me yet? Marcel told me that your interest in anything lasted less than the draining of a body."

"How can anyone get tired of the sun? It's the one thing that vampires miss the most after they are turned, they all crave to stand under that warmth for just one more day. Blind men dream of endless sunsets and after every storm, the sun always makes those who are faithless believe in something again." Klaus leaned over contemplating a beauty he found remarkable. "Powerful enough to burn those who get too close and only shying away at night for the moon to come out."

"I'm going to get really mad if you don't kiss me in the next 5 seconds." she tickled his muscled arms with her gentle fingertips.

Klaus tilted her head for a kiss that was rough, deep and everything that was right in the world, she had a hard time following the lead of his commanding tongue but she still managed to give him a good and fair fight.  
When they placed a tiny gap between their mouths, Klaus secured her bellow her waist and raised her a bit from the ground, she giggled looking down on him and losing her fingers in the small curls of his hair.

"I'm taking you to my house now." he informed her.

"Will there be any other surprising family members dropping by to say hello?" she loved that he was walking and carrying her out of the bar like that.

"There's always the ghost of my brother to take into consideration…" he mused.

She laughed in his arms with will.

* * *

Bonnie was counting the money and completely missed the couple appearing out of nowhere in front of her, when she turned left on a desperate change of gear, she bumped into Kol.  
He looked at his right noticing that she was searching for something.

"Where's the girl you were kissing 10 minutes ago?" she asked.

"In the restroom." he easily answered.

Bonnie clutched the bills in her hand and pretended to be a lot stronger than she would ever be. "Kat and Matt are waiting for their drinks so I'm going away to pretend there's not a knife plunged into my heart and in plain sight…"

When she attempted to go by him, he unexpectedly grabbed her arm and she faced him a bit in fear and a bit in alarm.

"You're a smart girl Bonnie, it's evident that this affair we had meant more to you than it meant to me. If I never called you back it's proof enough that I'm not a good soul so let's just leave it at that and carry on with our lives, suffice to say that this is the best for the both of us."

She nodded. "I agree with you Kaleb but I'm still not giving you that key back."

He let go of her arm but not of that rising feeling that he hadn't given her enough credit.

* * *

Caroline hugged the pillow basking in pleasure as he trailed all of her back with smooth unhurried kisses, she quietly moaned as he covered every inch with his lips and his hands.

He kissed around her waist, came up from her lower back and kissed all the way to the side of her body, then he focused on leaving small kisses just under her shoulder plates.

When he reached her neck, Klaus moved lying completely on top of her, though they were covered only from the waist down, his heat was enough to burn her naked body.  
Caroline knew that it was all result of this intense yearn for the man kissing the back of her neck and she reached out to touch him.

Klaus took her hand and kissed it but didn't let her hold his head, he wanted to keep exploring and kissing her and if the thought that Klaus was going to take her exactly as they were lingered in her mind, he seemed to not even be thinking of it.  
Slowly, he rested his hands on each side of her body and started to kiss down her spine, igniting this raw fire with each slow kiss that warmed her skin.

* * *

"This isn't funny anymore Kat." Matt grumbled after losing again.

She aimed at the center of the board and the dart flew out of her hand with precision, it was the final blow for another competitive game between them. "One more?" she asked knowing she was on a roll.

"I can't afford it…" he counted the rest of his money. "Literally."

Katherine returned to his side with the darts. "Do you need anything Matt?"

"Of course not." he shrugged the truth away. "I just don't like having my ass kicked by a chick."

Katherine cocked her eyebrow at him but the response came from Bonnie.

"Sometimes you do this thing, where you open your mouth and ruin everything." she stopped near them closing her purple leather jacket.

"Are you leaving already?" Katherine wasn't happy. "Please don't tell me that you're rushing back to the dorm to finish that essay…"

Bonnie smiled sweetly. "No, I'm actually going to have some shell-on shrimp at that place that stays open until late." she turned on her side and looked back so that they saw who was waiting for her at the exit.

"Bon Bon!" Katherine took her hand at once. "Are you going to do it with Marcel?"

"The only thing I'm tackling tonight is NOLA barbecued shrimp." she assured Katherine.

"Go have fun then and if he gets too frisky, just turn him into ashtray food."

Bonnie went away softly chuckling and she kept a sincere smile as she walked by her former boyfriend. "Goodnight Kaleb."

"Goodnight Bonnie." Kol smiled as well and he lifted his glass to the man holding the door for her.

Marcel murdered him with a look before he left with Bonnie.

* * *

The field was so big that Caroline couldn't see the end of it, no matter how hard she tried to guess where it ended, it appeared to have no end and the view left her out of breath.  
She was surrounded by flowers, hundreds, thousands of them, of all sorts, shapes and colors.

With a twirl, the sunflowers tickled her hands but it was the roses that really attracted her and she lifted her wide skirt a bit so that she could sit in the middle of all the them.  
Caroline reached for a rose making the bracelets she was wearing clash against each other and with a soft sigh she plucked a white rose, closing her eyes as soon as the smell hit her nose.

The sweet fragrance was unparalleled and it reminded her of home.  
She wanted to gather a few roses to take back with her so she excitedly started collecting all the flowers she liked the best, as she rested them on her lap one of the roses were caught up in one of her golden bracelets and a small thorn scratched her delicate skin.

Caroline was going to touch the smallest drop of blood forming but before she did it, it plummeted to her lap and fell on top of the white rose turning it red.  
She slowly gasped, her skirt changed as well into a white gown and she was now 5 years old.

On her lap laid her mother's head instead of roses and Caroline was crying, stroking the ivory lifeless features attempting to sparkle any life into them.  
All the flowers in the field were gone now, they had been replaced by black sinister crows.

All of them creepily looking at her.

* * *

Caroline gasped horrifically waking up, she shuddered in fear taking too long to realize that she was in Klaus' bed instead of that ghostly field and that the weight around her was only Klaus' arm holding her as she slept on her side and facing away from him.

"Was it a bad dream?" he asked her quietly.

"It was a bad memory…" she answered discernibly shaken.

He cropped her body closer to him and hid his face in the crook of her neck. "You're safe now." he assured her as his arm secured her stronger than before against his chest.

She relaxed trying to fall asleep again but that only happened when she searched for his hand and knotted her fingers with his.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

I bet my life - _Imagine Dragons_

Dangerous - _David Guetta &amp; Sam Martin _(Acoustic Piano Version)

Cool kids - _Echosmith  
_  
Born on the Bayou - _Creedence Clearwater Revival  
_  
If I could turn back time - _Cher  
_  
Jungle - _Emma Louise  
_  
Let go for tonight - _Foxes_

O'Children - _Nick Cave_


	7. Afraid

The morning was well on its way and it was the first time she wasn't uncouthly awaken, that could explain the big smile on her face but being entangled with Klaus was a major reason why that smile was reaching her eyes.

"Thank you for not waking me up…" she was speaking while her hand sweetly found a pattern among his dirty-blonde curls.

"I enjoy watching you sleep."

She frowned with a tease. "That's oddly romantic yet very creepy of you."

"I'm not familiar with romance." he had a small arrogant chuckle.

Caroline caressed his shoulder, then slowly tickled his skin as she mapped his naked body, he was the opposite of conventional but there was just something in him that made it all easy.  
She found it simple the way she desired him with such strength and it was effortless for her to fall asleep with nothing between them, the sensation of their bodies naked and warming each other was becoming addictive.

Like he showed her in the shower the other day, he didn't want anything between them and she felt the same way.

Klaus was lowering a lazy index down her back. "You look wrapped up in thought."

"I should be scared of how fast all this is going and how comfortable I'm becoming around you…" Caroline drew every line in his face with her fingertips. "My people view life as a continuous struggle between a divine being and the devil…" she touched his soft lips. "Our spiritual balance depends on which gains control of our soul."

"I want your soul Caroline; I've wanted it from the second our eyes met."

The softest shiver crossed her skin. "Why?"

He pressed her body the tiniest bit, only to bring her a tad closer to him. "I want to possess you entirely. I don't think I ever wanted anything as stalwartly as I want you."

With a shimmer in her eyes and an impish smile she answered him. "I will never belong to any man or tenet. I will restore your soul before you steal mine."

He reacted to all the immense sparkling blue in her eyes with a fire of his own, his breath grew deeper moments before kissing her, they were lying on their side and their hands curved lines and sensitive areas they knew with eyes closed.  
Caroline's response to the kisses that increased of intensity came side by side with a silent moan that caused a reaction from Klaus; he clearly had a saying to verbalize with actions.

She allowed him an unspoken word about her refusal to cave completely to him but he would not have the last word about this, her next move made sure of it.  
Caroline's hand caressed his chest, languorous and enjoying the body so close to her but in her unhurried ways, she moved with intent.

The first rasp of a steady breath came from Klaus when she lowered her hand between them and knowingly touched him, Klaus' teeth gritted in sheer reaction to the hand wrapping around his growing limb.  
She moved her leg to better adjust in bed and rested it over his leg, while Klaus closed his eyes surrounded to the hand moving in a torturing rhythm Caroline started to kiss his neck.

She worked on him a little longer, watching ripples of pleasure in his features, taking in the hot air leaving a grunt he expelled announcing how close he was and during it all she watched him while he kept his eyes closed.

"Caroline…" he groaned her name.

She kissed his lips around the same time she stopped stroking him, Klaus opened his eyes accusing her of the mean action, she had stopped just as he was about to come.

Caroline smiled kissing him again and then moved her wet core against his hard throbbing erection.  
His lips parted into a telling smile, so that's what the Princess wanted now.

Klaus pinned her body against his with a hand in the crook of her back and penetrated her with one deep thrust, the side by side position was so good that Caroline's moan was throaty and she ran her fingernails across his back settling on the middle of his spine wanting him to keep as he was.

Klaus redrew enough to rub over that little responsive spot before he filled her again, his big hand framed the side of her neck while he established an unremitting rhythm welcomed by the slightest shift of her body in bed so that she could have him completely inside of her.  
Her leg went tighter around him, one hand lowered down his beautiful body but the other caressed his chest until it found home in his face.

He was incessant, going in and out of her with such skill that she just knew her high was about to peek, still she would not miss this chance to prove how much control she could have in this.  
Caroline locked her eyes with his, cupped the side of his neck as well and kept his attention on her as her body began to answer with a tighter grip around him.

The warm soaking vise was making the sway of his body easy and inviting and he closed his eyes but Caroline's hand on his neck gripped him harder as well.

"Look at me Nik…" she demanded with a husky whisper, when he looked at her with fiery eyes she smiled. "I want to look into your eyes while you come."

He hissed hardening his pace and Caroline's small screeches of delight came forward, yet she kept looking at him wanting nothing but to watch his pleasure while he was deeply inside of her.  
And Klaus went as deep as her body allowed him to, his hand drifted to caress her body and with a couple more thrusts he felt that bay of ecstasy leaving him weak to the woman shuddering but smiling elated as she stroked his face.

"Thank you for this…" she inched closer to kiss him.

At first Klaus answered the kiss with a hint of reluctance, she wasn't speaking of her previous request at all, she was addressing the intimacy created and that he hadn't quite planned.  
Caroline kissed him gently and after the first resistance she had him kissing her back with the same closeness she pulled out of him effortlessly during sex.

* * *

Thierry looked up to the balcony where Marcel was and after a small exchange of looks he went up the staircase leaving the rest of the vampires behind.

Marcel went back inside the room with Thierry closely behind him. "The masses are restless…"

Thierry nodded at his maker. "Max and the others were slaughtered and it's not something that we can cover with another party."

The insolent pitch made Marcel turn his head to Thierry. "You agree with the others then…"

"Maybe I do." Thierry answered in a low voice.

Marcel lifted the glass he just filled. "Can I have a drink before I raise my war flag and ride to the Mikaelson castle?"

"Sure." Thierry dryly answered.

Marcel was gripping his throat before Thierry had time to regret the way he was handling this and while he was pinned against the wall pondering how this would turn out, Marcel had his drink harshly.  
When he dropped the glass to the floor, Thierry tried following his movements but Marcel was quicker and removed the daylight ring from Thierry's hand.

"I heard you talking to Joseph earlier." Marcel warned him about the direction this talk was going.

Thierry tamed his insolent tongue the tiniest bit. "If they had daylight rings, the vampires Klaus killed would have had a chance. If Caroline hadn't done only 12 of those, your men wouldn't have to hide in the shadows all the time." Bravely he had a deep breath and ended his small speech. "You want a good army but your soldiers are weak because you haven't demanded more rings from Caroline and no one is happy about that."

Marcel stepped back angry. "You are not happy that you are one of the twelve chosen ones?"

Thierry reeled. "I fought for this ring Marcel… we all have."

Marcel came to the balcony, looking down on his flock. "But you all need to fight to keep it, if you think that all this is taken for granted, you are all wrong." he jumped over the balcony and landed in the middle of them. "You think that all this comes for free?" he touched the expensive jacket of one, the bottle of whiskey another was holding. "The status you all have in this town comes with a price, it includes the occasional death. I chose the twelve bravest soldiers and rewarded them with a ring; all this time and I didn't know that I was putting jewelry on cowards."

The harsh words didn't fall smoothly among the group and Joseph, the big black man came closer to Marcel, because he was taller than the older vampire he tried to use that in his advantage. "Another man comes into town and starts killing your vampires and instead of fighting him, you stand here calling us cowards. I see my brothers dying but I haven't seen a thing from you yet to prove how much of a good leader you are."

Marcel held a stare with the other man as his hand dove into the chest in front of him; he removed Joseph's heart and held it above his head, as the other dropped to the floor Marcel exposed the bloodied item to everyone around them. "Let Klaus kill a hundred of my _brave _flock, if this is all I have to show then I should kill you all myself." Marcel moved the heart around him and everyone stepped back. "We don't go to war unless we are ready to win it and I will only fight Klaus Mikaelson when I have something that can actually hurt him and bind him down. If you all think that wearing a daylight ring is enough to take down an Immortal vampire and werewolf creature, then all that I've taught you along the years was pointless." he looked at Thierry who was approaching the group.

He stopped closely to Marcel with a regretful expression. "I never doubted you before and I know what we've been planning for years and how close we are to it, that's exactly why I don't want to risk losing it all now."

"After the full moon, this kingdom will be unbreakable and not even Klaus himself will be able to break through these walls." Marcel reminded them of the quest that drove them all this far.

Thierry rested his hand over Marcel's shoulder. "I believe in you Marcel and you have my support."

Marcel nodded looking to the rest of the crowd. "In just a few days, we will be unstoppable and we will be the prevailing species in New Orleans… for a start." His smile didn't hide the world domination wish. "At last we will be all that we set out to be."

The vampire closest to him was the first to drop his hand on Marcel's free shoulder, then another vampire took Thierry's shoulder and then all vampires followed the motion, taking the shoulder of the one closer to them to come together as a tight unit.

Marcel was pleased with the view and returned the daylight ring to Thierry. "A sword never kills by it's own, it's only a tool in the right hands."

"We are your sword, Marcel." Thierry assured him.

* * *

Her wet hair was dripping on the ancient books which was becoming a problem so Caroline jumped from his bed and targeted the nearest mirror, she effortlessly made a braid but it wouldn't be her if it wasn't full of turns and intricate knots.

It definitely caught Klaus' eye as he returned to the bedroom with a tray full of breakfast food. "Breakfast is served, Milady."

Caroline had lost track of Klaus after their shower together and it was nice that he was back with food on top of it all. "It smells divine…" she headed back to the bed excited.

He was smitten by the beauty wearing one of his shirts and he smiled because she was eyeing him with suspicion. "I inquired about you."

She held a perfect and beautiful Beignet. "I really _really _love these."

He smirked smugly.

Caroline knelt on his bed and snaked her arms around his neck. "Nice usage of really dodgy morals." she giggled.

"That's as far as Josh found about you, it appears that Caroline Forbes is a mystery wrapped around steel."

Her smile grew while her hands trailed his shoulders and then his chest. "All this is pure iron as well."

"Thank you for appreciating how well I take care of myself." he hinted a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Caroline laughed, melting a bit against him, she was about to kiss him when she halted at the last second. "Will I taste your breakfast?"

Powerfully he cupped her cheek. "Yes."

She answered the kiss the moment he crashed his lips against hers and although that metallic taste wasn't as rough to endure as the first time, she still broke the kiss sooner than he wanted.  
Caroline kissed his lips once more unwilling to go any further this time because she really hated the aftermath blood left in her tongue and Klaus was oddly respectful of that, he kept the kisses restricted to her lips and that really made her happy.

* * *

The strength behind the thuds on his door left Matt sure of who he was about to find on the other side of it and he tried having a warm smile for him.

"Donovan." The owner of the house greeted him with a rude take, the tall older man was heavy and he hated excuses. "You said that you would pay me yesterday."

"I know that I'm a little behind on the rent this month but I'm expecting some money today…"

The man pushed himself inside the house. "Your Mystic's paycheck won't come for another two weeks, are you going to make me wait until then?"

"No." Matt counted the money left in his wallet. "That's all I can get you now but it's almost half the rent so if you take that… I will get you the rest soon."

The man yanked the money from his hand. "Your only luck is that I know Marcel and he vouched for you but don't push it kid, you have until tomorrow to get me the rest of the money or you and your pretty sister can start looking for a new place to live."

Matt tried to smile as he held the door for the man but it was hard when he didn't have a backup plan at all.

* * *

Caroline licked her thumb when she finished the very last bit of a huge Beignet, she also liked the coffee and smiled at the man sitting behind her and kissing her cheek.

"Don't you have like evil things to do and malevolent plans to define?" she cutely asked him.

"I have minions on it." he brushed her chin gently with his fingers. "And they tell me that you raided my library while I was preparing your breakfast."

Caroline had a sip from her coffee looking at him with big culpable eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had last night."

Klaus' eyes landed on the books scattered on his bed and he picked one with a drawing of a black crow that filled a page. "You said that it was a memory."

Caroline moved a bit to better face him. "I was in a field with my dead mother and we were surrounded by crows."

"Crows and Ravens have been feared as symbols of death by many civilizations but I deem they have a very influential voice within the witch community as well."

"Crows symbolize the single most dangerous threat to us witches…" she licked her lips knowing the word would burn as soon as she released it. "They are the symbol of Rippers."

"Witches who hunt witches."

She nodded. "They are organized groups of hunters who hate what we are and their only mission in life is to track down and execute those who are gifted with witchcraft."

"Monique and her coven?" Klaus squinted.

Caroline shook her head. "Rippers will never come to New Orleans, there are too many gifted witches in here and they would never dare to confront all of us, plus a crow always announces their arrival and I haven't seen any black birds around."

"Yet you were visited by one in your dreams."

"Maybe Rippers found me in that camp and they were the ones who killed my parents."

He leaned over to kiss her softly. "It would certainly fill a blank space of your past."

She was smiling when they ended another unfold of slow kisses. "I want to help you get rid of your blank spaces as well."

He narrowed his eyes a little as she grabbed a knife from the breakfast tray; Caroline rested an open book on her folded bare legs, she was going to use the inside of the back cover of a book and searched for his hand to complete the ritual she needed for her spell.  
Klaus couldn't drift his eyes away from her for the tiniest inch, she was mesmerizing to watch as she concentrated on what she had to do.

Carefully she made the smallest cut on his index and dropped the blood on the beige worn-out page, as the drops started expanding a red line started from his index and began to spread.  
Klaus moved the sleeve of his dark-red Henley cautious of the way that line took over his veins so quickly.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Caroline comforted him with a soft chuckle and a stroke of his tense features.

"Torture was not on the table when it came to my plans towards you." he eyed her wary.

"You have future plans?" her bright eyes sparkled surprised.

"It mostly consists of taking you to dinner as we never had a proper date." he easily tried to tone down her enthusiasm.

"I think that I like the idea of having something with you."

"Isn't it a bit raunchy to talk about commitments when you are magically making my veins burn?"

Complacently she smirked. "I like where this is going Nik."

He closed his hand reacting to a heating burn that was starting to hurt. "What have you done to me Caroline?"

She shrugged. "I've put a spell on you. It's a bit cliche but I love a good one."

Klaus closed his eyes dizzy and shook his head, he wasn't liking this a bit until this caring touch eased all that pain and ill-sensation away.

"It will be over soon." she whispered. "I just need to access all of your blood birthright so it's a little consuming."

His breath hardened but the pain was like a soft song in the background and he looked at her to confirm if she was using her healing powers on him.  
The weary way her heart started hammering in his ear told him exactly that and he decisively took her hand away from his face, when she frowned he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"It's sustainable." he simply said.

It hit Caroline with a crash. "You rather endure pain instead of letting me heal you?"

He managed to smile although everything was blazing inside of him. "Don't run to tell my brother Elijah about it, he will gloat in glee because he always taught me to take the left side of a lady to protect her from the horses on the street…" he pointed at the pillow. "I think that I should lie down."

She snuggled to his side and rested her chin on his chest. "Marcel told me that it was also a way to leave the right hand free in case the man was required to draw from his sword."

Klaus felt the pain finally wading. "And it's the easiest access to a swift heart removal."

She chuckled, now he made sense to her. "Is it too painful? I know that they rarely do this spell because it's known to be impossible for a human to sustain."

"Hence why you haven't used it for personal advantage yet."

She twirled her long braid around her finger. "I can't act out this sort of spells on myself, it takes a lot of magic and my only natural flowing energy is the healing. All the other spells I do come from this draining place…" she left his chest to pick up the book. "I'm like this dead battery that charges and makes magic, then I'm drained and it takes a long time to charge again."

Klaus sat up on the bed mapping her back with his hand at once.

"Don't lose sleep over it, I promise that I will be a highly charged battery when it comes to reverse your curse." she wanted to leave him at ease.

But strangely he was aiming at something different inside of him, it could be more than concern about her well-being but he wasn't inclined to name anything this early on.

"It's working." she pulled his attention towards the book.

There was a tree engraving itself on the book, red symbols after red symbols that represented a family lineage and Klaus touched the one that was standing alone. "I think we found my name."

It made sense that there wasn't anything after him while next to his symbol others kept on spewing until it stopped on a single symbol left at the very end of the page.

"It looks like yours…" Caroline tilted her head trying to make anything of it. "It's a wolf!" she jolted to look at him. "They both look like a wolf."

Klaus listened to her but he was caught up in the precision of her spell and he took the book like someone holding a precious family album, his entire history was there and never had he felt so overwhelmed by something.

* * *

"Matt Donovan is here to see you." Thierry informed Marcel.

He ordered Thierry to leave and asked the warlock inside with a single nod. "There's a big game tonight, are you here to invite me to watch it with you?"

Matt nervously smiled. "I didn't even remember the game…"

"Can I offer you a drink?" Marcel could hear the massive stomping of Matt's heart.

"How about a gig instead?" Matt opened his arms. "I could desperately use one of those."

Marcel had a long look at the boy with hidden hands inside the jacket and awkwardly asking him for money. "My affairs are in order, I don't really need anything magic related right now."

Matt's attire slumped discouraged. "Are you sure that you don't need anything at all? Your red car would look better blue." he tried to joke.

"It's all covered." Marcel had a beer analyzing every gloomy reaction from Matt. "But really Matt, if you need money just ask for it."

"It's a loan that I will pay you back as soon as I can." Matt tried to keep some decorum in his appeal.

Marcel opened a drawer from his desk and took an envelope that he handed to Matt. "That should keep you afloat for a while."

Matt hardly raised his head. "Thank you." he quickly turned away ready to flee.

"Donovan." Marcel demanded that he stayed longer with him.

Matt pressed his lips hating that Marcel as usual wasn't wasting an opportunity.

Marcel smiled at him when Matt turned to face him. "This is obviously a matter to keep between gentlemen so the ladies in your coven don't have to know about it."

"Of course." Matt simply replied.

"I expect the same courtesy if I ever call upon a favor."

For several minutes Matt contemplated leaving the money behind but being evicted was a horrible scenario and he had to think about Vicki as well. "You have my word."

Thierry took Matt's place as the other left the house. "I really don't want to do this but I'm questioning your tactics again. Matt is the weakest link in that coven, why are you recruiting him?"

"Matt is forbidden by nature to harm anyone with his magic, that's the downside of white magic but he is the easiest way to get to the one I really want."

"Katherine?" Now Thierry was truly lost.

"She breathes black arts, that one." Marcel had his drink happy with his ongoing plan. "And Matt is going to help me persuade her to help us."

Now it all became clearer for Thierry and he crossed his arms impressed with his sire.

* * *

Katherine was trying to text Caroline quickly, she was sneaking her way between the crowds of endless people holding a camera and decided that the best way to avoid the tour of the City of the Dead was to take the alley next to Lafayette Cemetery.  
It was perfect and she easily reached the end of that alley and neared the main street that she was aiming at when a couple swiftly showed up in front of her.

She languorously inspected the man in a suit, visibly better looking now that he was up and alive. "My ovaries just did a thing."

"Miss Pierce." Elijah sauntered his charm.

She returned it with a flirty smile. "You decided to stay for a while?"

"My sister enjoys the way the city has developed and wants to enjoy it for an undetermined amount of time."

"I'm a horrible tourist guide." Katherine wasn't happy with the vibe coming from them.

"I want something else." Rebekah smiled in all of her spiteful grace. "I saw how powerful you were when we broke into that safe and Elijah tells me how cooperative you were when he asked for your help, so naturally I thought you could help us further."

"I'm a business woman and Elijah offered me money in exchange for the trip to Virginia to tell you that he was imprisoned by Klaus but this is not sounding like a business proposal at all." Katherine divided her look between Rebekah and Elijah.

"There's a medallion that Niklaus has and that we want to retrieve from him, we are positively sure that he keeps it with him in the house but we could use the help of a witch to find exactly where." Elijah proposed a deal. "If you help us with that, I can make you a very rich woman."

"I am rich." Katherine simply stated.

"Or we try my approach, help us get that medallion back or I break your spine." Rebekah easily dropped the danger card.

Katherine smiled without fear. "You have such beautiful hair Rebekah, I'd hate for you to wake up bald tomorrow."

Rebekah took a step forward but Elijah held her back with a firm hand. "There will be other opportunities for us to work together, I'm sure." he told Katherine.

She went past him without a word or a second thought about it, if it was up to her, she was staying away from this family affair altogether.

* * *

Rebekah arrived to the Pub missing a brother who decided to go home and read, and missing a goal in her life as well, staying in New Orleans was only rewarding if she was granted the chance to mess with Nik's limits in an epic way.  
Unlike Elijah she lacked the total patience to plan a decent revenge attack and she would settle for sticking a knife into Klaus' heart and watch him cringe in pain, over and over.

"How can I help you?" Vicki asked with that usual lack of life in her.

"I love the depressed look, it makes me want to drink massively."

"It's all a selling technique." Vicki faintly smiled.

Rebekah gave the girl a side look. "Are you envisioning all the ways you would like to stab me this instant?"

"Oh yeah." Vicki answered convincingly.

"I would love some strong Gin."

"I'm on it." Vicki left to fix the drink.

While she waited, Rebekah was approached by some sleazy guy trying to hit on her, she reacted by throwing him against the floor which instantly knocked him out.

"Some blokes just don't know when a woman is out of their league."

Rebekah straightened her wavy long hair with a reel towards the young blue-eyed man. "If that's your best try, it's impressively pathetic."

He looked all sorts of repulsed by the suggestion. "I was not attempting to be flirty at all."

"What's your name?"

"They call me Kaleb." he smiled at her.

"You don't sound that at ease with your given name." Rebekah had the strangest prickle inside of her.

His smile turned into a crooked smirk. "You look nice Rebekah."

She opened her mouth a bit just as he walked away from her and she rushed after him to the back alley, she gripped his throat and pushed him against the wall once they were alone.

"I would know that smirk anywhere." she slowly allowed the idea to gain consistency.

"The non-grieving look suits you well sister." he bluntly said.

"But it's not possible." she mumbled.

"This family redefines what's possible every century."

"You died… Nik saw you burn and I held your ashes…"

He picked up keenness. "Are you the one who has my body?"

She started shaking her head. "You're not him, you can't be him. Kol died and you're just doing something to my mind."

He clutched her arms. "I need you to focus Rebekah, where are my ashes?"

"Shut your mouth about that." she yelled at him. "My brother Kol died and I don't know who you are but I'm about to kill you."

"How many times can an Original be killed?" he rolled his eyes.

It was sinister the way everything about him reminded her of Kol but she couldn't understand or explain it at all. "If you are my brother you would know that he once killed 46 people in a tenant building…"

He scolded her. "You know that it was 60 because they missed the ones I drained in the attic."

Rebekah eased her hold around his throat and staggered back. "How…"

He smiled as innocently as she ever knew him from when he was just a secluded boy unable to trust anyone but his family.

"You know that it's me Bekah." he warmly said.

This strange joyful laughter escaped her and she launched her arms around him, keeping him close to her in a tight hug. "You prick, I spent days mourning you."

"Clearly." he sneered.

She ignored his snarky ways and kept on hugging him, she also grinned when he finally hugged her back.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Katherine stormed inside of Caroline's bedroom. "Bonnie said that you didn't go to college today."

Caroline avoided direct eye contact and focused on the buttons of her top. "I was with Klaus."

"Are you getting attached Caroline?"

Caroline threw her hands in the air and sat on her bed with a huff. "I don't know Kat, everything is so intense and different when I'm with him."

"He must be _really _good."

"It's not just sex anymore." Caroline told her.

Katherine clasped her lips, so it was serious.

_"Care?"_ Bonnie called from the front door.

"We're in here Bon." Katherine called her to the bedroom.

"Hi." Bonnie had this big smile for them but it faded when her friends greeted her so serious. "Did I miss something in the messages we just exchanged?"

"Caroline is falling in love with her boyfriend of two days." Katherine easily tied all the knots.

"Hey!" Caroline protested. "It's not love…" she grumbled. "And I don't know if I can call a hybrid with 1000 years a _boyfriend_."

"So it's just physical?" Bonnie asked carefully.

"No…" Caroline grimaced. "It's becoming more than that."

Katherine outlined a heart in the air with her fingers.

Caroline dropped back on her bed facing the ceiling with a loud grunt. "We are so dissimilar." she held her hands apart before joining them. "But at the same time, we are so alike."

Bonnie and Katherine sat on the bed siding her.

"Do you remember that really cool movie we saw last summer, when I had the flu and you all came to the dorm and stayed with me all day?" Bonnie played with Caroline's pillow.

"Prince of Persia, The sands of time?" Caroline recalled the hot main actor.

Bonnie ripped Caroline's pillow apart and started toying with the feathers that she held above the mattress with her magic. "Yes, that's the one. Do you remember the quote that was shown at the end?"

_"It is said some lives are linked across time, connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages."_ It was Katherine who had the quote at the tip of her tongue, when the others looked at her stunned, she shrugged. "I believe in destiny and love."

"The Romani more than anyone." Caroline sighed. "But I'm only 19, how am I supposed to know if what I'm feeling is real or just the afterglow of having really good sex with Klaus?" she exasperated loudly. "Ugh! This is serious, Romani people mate for life once they commit to someone."

"So do wolves." Bonnie added in a small voice.

Caroline glared at her. "You are not helping."

She smiled warmly and left the feathers levitating on top of Caroline's face. "I know." she made a heart with the feathers.

Katherine laughed loving the trick but cunningly turned the feathers into black, enjoying the color thoroughly.

"I have a date tonight." Bonnie pulled the feathers back to her and rested them on the bed.

Caroline propped her body up and rested the weight on her forearms. "Tell us everything."

Bonnie was wearing a beautiful pale pink top with dark Jeans and she started playing with the loose fabric of her top while sharing the news with her friends. "I had a late dinner with Marcel and we talked for hours, then he walked me back to the dorm and we almost kissed…"

Katherine had the loudest sigh in history. "This story is fiddling from the start, I was expecting a detailed report about how good Marcel kisses."

"I might tell you tomorrow, if he tries to kiss me tonight on our official date I won't stop him." Bonnie's confidence showed in her voice.

Caroline twiddled her fingers in the air. "That means that you are the only one without a formal kiss provider." she looked at Katherine.

It appalled Katherine beyond and she fixed her extra-tight top with a puff. "Just because I don't want to."

Bonnie and Caroline laughed with her extreme dismay.

* * *

"Who else knows about this?" Rebekah kept her voice low.

Kol instigated it by inching closer to her. "Marcel, your former everything. He was the one who helped me change bodies before I was tragically murdered."

"I haven't seen Marcel yet." Rebekah enjoyed her Gin with a dreamy smile.

"Before you bolt yourself to that carcass, tell me where I can find mine." Kol eagerly begged for information.

"I would check the safe inside of Nik's Art room." Rebekah suggested, just as Marcel arrived with his usual band.

* * *

"And I thought that the rumors were untrue…" Marcel admired the blonde, unable to stay immune to everything that Rebekah represented in his life.

She pursed her lips with lust and walked slowly to him in a glow that out-shined every girl in the Pub. "Feel free to touch if you don't believe that I'm real."

Marcel vividly laughed. "Little has changed, I see."

Rebekah came to a halt with little space between them. "We now have experience in spades, we should look into it somewhere private and in depth."

"You just arrived and immediately expect me fall right back into your lover web?"

She brought her shoulders together. "Are you going to deny that you still find me irresistible?"

"That was hardly a question." he smiled reminiscent.

She lowered her eyes to his chest. "You haven't changed a bit Marcellus…"

He waited until she haughtily touched him to sternly put an end to her show. "Thankfully I have, I'm not that easily swayed into your scoundrel wishes anymore Rebekah. Not now that I had the years to distance myself and realize that I was nothing but a human pet to the aristocrat family."

"Aren't you being a little harsh?" Rebekah's eyes glistened in menace. "Lack of gratitude is a petty fault in one's personality."

"I know that you are crazy and hard to satisfy but you are my guest now and it's rude to misbehave and cross the host."

Rebekah looked back as Marcel went around her entirely unaffected by her presence and ultimately their history together.

* * *

"Look at you all cocky and master of the land." Kol said near the door that led to the back room in the bar.

"Have you seen Elijah? I have a few words stored just for him."

Kol loudly gasped, mockingly horrified. "Don't tell me you are going to inform Elijah that his hairdo is outdated? He might not take it well."

Marcel smiled with a dry chuckle next.

"I'm not happy Marcel." Kol dropped the mocking act. "I don't see you putting an effort into my claim and time urges. I need my body back before I enjoy having dark hair instead of the flawless chestnut wonder that I always esteemed greatly."

After a brief scan around the bar, Marcel pushed Kol into the back room and plunged a blade into Kol's rib cage, he was incredibly fast and covered Kol's mouth to prevent the tell of his doings; he kept the warlock close to his chest and hissed in his ear. "Here's the thing Kol, you're not Immortal right now and I do have a special blade that prevents witches from using their powers." he twisted the blade immobilizing Kol's frail attempts to fight him. "So this is what we are going to do… I'm going to enjoy a lazy day while I keep thinking about your situation. Feel free to die in the meantime." he took the blade out and left the other bleeding on the ground.

* * *

"Hi Vicki." Caroline tried to be friendly but faced with no reaction whatsoever from the other side, she decided to be concise. "Three Bacardi."

Vicki returned with the drinks and tried to get away fast from the joyful bunch but Katherine was a fast trigger.

"Do you know where your brother is? I expected to see him around."

"Who the hell cares?" Vicki asked nonchalant.

"Put these in Marcel's tab." Caroline picked up her drink and left the counter with the girls.

No one bothered making a comment because there was no point actually, they were used to Vicki's lethargic way of handling life.

"I see that I only pay for the good stuff." Marcel met the girls half way.

"I plan on getting wasted with your money." Caroline assured him.

He smiled but with his gaze was on Bonnie's who sweetly smiled back at him. "I'm taking you to the other side of the levee tonight." he told her.

"To that restaurant that you talked about yesterday?"

"I know that you are going to love it."

"I think that I will."

The awkward and somewhat silly smile they had for each other was the biggest ammunition Caroline and Katherine could have.  
Aware of the smirks going around, Bonnie and Marcel broke away from each other after arranging that he would pick her up at the dorm around 9.

* * *

"Kol?" Rebekah found him in the back room wounded and fed him with her blood but he was not that responsive at first. "Are you going to force me to not mourn you again?"

"Try to call me Kaleb…" he said with his eyes closed.

Finally she was able to smile and carefully helped him sit up. "Who did this to you?"

"Someone who needs to be reminded what a good spectacle is all about."

She recognized his dangerous, wicked side in a set of different eyes and narrowed hers at him. "You have a cheeky plan on the makings."

"But I'm going to need my sister's assistance."

She was enchanted. "It will be just like before."

"It's time that we revive those glorious times again." he groaned upset that his entire left side was aching and that his new shirt was covered in his blood.

* * *

Klaus closed the book as the footsteps grew closer. "It's discourteous to visit without calling."

Elijah didn't go far after he crossed the threshold. "That would give you time to prepare the daggers and the white ash, I beg your pardon but I rather take you off-hand."

"I'm not modest Elijah, I always have a family dagger at hand." Klaus effortlessly smiled and tapped a blade he had on the table.

"I still recall the days you had your heart at the end of your sleeve."

"It's not healthy to clutch to the past, brother."

"You use that term so loosely." Elijah spat.

"You were insufferable during our meeting in Italy, the constant rebuke gets a bit tiring over the centuries so forgive me for finally putting a cork on it."

The rude choice of words wasn't doing wonders to Elijah's mood. "I cared for Celeste, I know that you have no understanding of what love is but her loss lingers with me."

Delectably Klaus showed his dimples. "I haven't wasted more than two seconds caring for anyone, and nothing has brought me more peace than that over 10 centuries."

"What en empty, shallow way to exist Niklaus." Elijah sadly said.

"It's better than living in a box." The younger one defied him.

"We are condemned by you to wooden boxes while your prison is made of iron. I pity you instead of us."

"Klaus?" Josh interrupted them unaware of the family reunion but backed away once he saw Elijah. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that your brother was here."

"It's quite all right, he was on his way out." Klaus dismissed the man in the suit with easiness.

Josh smiled leaving a small package on the coffee table. "I got exactly what you asked for, Caroline is going to love this."

Elijah reached for the package as soon as Josh left them alone and opened the black box to reveal a stunning bracelet made of diamonds. "You are smitten…" he deduced by the extravagant gift.

For the first time during their short conversation Klaus remained silent.

Elijah slowly looked away from the bracelet to Klaus. "Have I been too hasty on my endless knowledge of the great Niklaus Mikaelson who does not care, does not feel and does not… love?"

The way he said that last word made Klaus lick his lips but he stoically remained quiet.

"I look forward to meet Caroline…" he returned the package to the coffee table. "She must possess an outstanding fire if she is able to melt all that iron hardening your selfish heart. I wonder nevertheless if she knows that fire is the way to kill a proper witch."

The shift in Klaus' expression was remarkable and there was nothing but a warrior look and an inner howl as he said goodbye to Elijah, who was smiling all the way to the exit.

* * *

Marcel was speeding to the dorm with a huge grin, tonight everything was going to happen for him and he was confident that he would leave Bonnie impressed with a kiss, after that it was all up to the Gods who should favor him after chasing after Bonnie for so long.  
He planned everything so thoroughly that it was impossible anything went wrong, he dropped his foot down putting some extra speed to the car and it wasn't until he was near the premises of Bonnie's Dorm building that his astute eye caught something in the road, it was dark but clearly he saw something moving at the last second.

* * *

Bonnie felt cold and uncomfortable, she had a horrible headache and tried to situate herself, with a gasp she felt concrete under her and a few seconds were enough to realize she was lying on the road.  
The sound of a car racing and then squirming away just inches before it rammed into her made Bonnie scream and curl up into a ball acting on instinct.

Before she recovered at all from the scare and the loud sound of a car crashing, someone was kneeling close to her and checking for wounds. "Marcel?" she gulped down shaken.

"Are you hurt Bonnie?"

"I don't know how I got here… I was waiting for you in the parking lot and then there was this horrible smell…" she looked at the wrecked car before she settled on Marcel. "You're bleeding." she could only assume he was the one driving, judging by the huge cut on his eyebrow.

He had a smile for her, he almost killed her and she was worried about a cut that would heal in a few minutes, he helped her up restraining from taking her into his arms but the shaking girl was refusing help faster than he could offer it.

Bonnie neared the door he just kicked away from the car. "Who would do this to us?"

That was a hard question to answer because everyone knew he was untouchable and by addition anyone he took under his wing but the swift answer came in the shape of a text message.

"Marcel?" Bonnie noticed how apprehensive he was.

He unlocked his phone to read the message.

**I hope you had a fantastic lazy day. K**

* * *

_"... I swear, that I don't care..."_ Everyone inside the Pub yelled the lyrics.

Including Caroline who was carelessly dancing with Katherine, she wasn't thinking of anything but the way it felt good to be alive, she had her arms in the air and shook her hair like Katherine was doing.  
If a moment was required to describe happiness, this would be it for Caroline, her day was ending as good as it started and when the music changed, her phone vibrated inside of the skinny Jeans.

Seeing his name on the caller ID made Caroline beam and she left to the back alley to answer the call, it was a chilly night so firstly she closed up the Denim jacket and as she about to accept the call a gush of wind went by her.

When a man stopped in front of her holding her phone, she realized he had been the one flashing by her. "That's an important call." she protested.

The man pressed the screen shattering it and killing her phone.

"Hey!" she clasped her teeth mad.

"I need a few seconds of undisturbed attention." he tossed her phone away.

"You have one minute before I kick your ass all the way to the Bayou, start by introducing yourself."

He smiled widely. "My name is Elijah, have you heard of me?"

Her posture changed. "You're Nik's brother."

"I am and you have no notion of how long I've waited for this moment."

She cocked her eyebrow. "I'm flattered but I think that I'm spoken for."

"My family's biggest asset is power, we all possess such rich and unparalleled powers that many feel threatened or envious but this magnitude of power is uncannily our greatest weakness to a fault. During the time we were growing up it brought us closer but what once united us ultimately destroyed us. There's very little left of my original family Caroline, I've lost brothers to death and lost Niklaus to his patronizing and egotistical way of living. He turned blind to things that we were all using to keep some humanity left in us, but that wasn't enough for him, he had to kill what we loved as well."

"Everyone has a different version of Klaus, even Marcel…"

Elijah smiled. "Marcellus was only another casualty to the sadistic games Niklaus enjoys. When he found out that Rebekah and Marcel were in love and having a stifling affair, he offered to turn Marcel if in exchange he rejected Rebekah's love entirely."

Caroline crossed her arms, that had been a detail everyone forgot to tell her.

"He also killed every suitor Rebekah ever had and he was so overbearing and controlling of his own sister that Rebekah finally had enough and left with the intention of forgetting she ever had a family."

"Why did he dagger you?" Caroline cautiously inquired.

"I loved one woman only during all these long years and Niklaus killed her."

"He told me how Celeste was trapped inside of that witch house when a fire started and that she couldn't get away in time."

"Niklaus was the one who set fire to the house." Elijah painfully said. "I was too late to rescue her when I finally arrived there."

"I'm sorry for your loss Elijah." she sincerely said.

He nodded thankful for the kindness oozing from her. "I'm surprised someone as warm as yourself would willing choose to be with someone as cold as my brother."

Curiously, she saw it the other way around. "I know that he's done some really bad things and in different circumstances, I would fight what he is and I would judge him endlessly but you see Elijah, I was raised by vampires and werewolves. Blood doesn't scare me, I just don't like the way it tastes."

"I can sense a lot of good in you Caroline." he sighed. "And because of it I must apologize for what I'm about to do."

Caroline grew stiff. "Do you know what we need? A drink, that always makes things better."

"In over 1000 years, Niklaus has never once hid a conquest from me, his immense ego prevented him from doing so but today he was entirely wordless when I mentioned you. Sadly for you that means something." Elijah flashed grabbing Caroline's neck.

She closed her eyes sending him pain but not the faintest cringe came from him and she looked at him scared.

"Celeste made me a necklace that shields me from direct magic." The silver chain sparkled under his shirt.

But what really frightened Caroline were the black eyes Elijah sauntered as his fangs descended. "Please don't hurt me." she asked with a murmur.

"Niklaus broke this family apart, it's time we all start fighting back with the same conduct." he said before tilting her head and sinking his long fangs into her neck.

Caroline's screams resonated loudly, echoing into the city where she always felt safe.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

I don't want to change you - _Damien Rice_

Not afraid - _Eminem_

It's good to be in love - _Frou Frou_

Can't rely on you - _Paloma Faith_

I don't care - _Cheryl_

Winter song - _Ronan Keating_


	8. 99 Problems

It horribly felt like the right side of her body was shutting down, paralyzed from the pain of Elijah feeding from her.  
The way his fangs were deeply buried in her neck felt like he was about to rip her head off next but the pressure of his hand on her shoulder to keep her in place made her brain work faster.

He was enjoying his meal which repulsed her even more and Caroline used that fuel to focus, the hand that had been trying to push him back moved with a different intent.  
She carefully found an opening on his shirt and grabbed the medallion attached to the necklace around his neck.

Elijah startled her by blocking her actions. "You do not have my permission to touch that." he said with blood dripping from his fangs.  
Caroline looked at the hand holding hers. "Who said you had mine to feed on me?"

"Leave the medallion, I'm asking politely." It was clear that he could break her hand at any second and he closed his hand a tiny harder to prove it.  
Caroline cringed with a soft cry.

Elijah smiled pleased and waited for her to drop the dare but Caroline had other objectives, she wasn't going to yank the necklace from his neck, she was going to access the magic in it.  
He narrowed his eyes a second too late as the underdone sensation hit him hard, he was experiencing pain and snarled at Caroline.

Her breath was a mirror of how hard the spell was but she managed to rig the medallion enough to turn the magic in it against him, it worked enough to put space between them but not enough to bring him to his knees and Caroline's power was wavering as fast as he was regaining his strength.

Elijah's eyes turned to black and before he hurt her again, she used the last borrowed energy in her to press her hand against his chest, with it she sent him flying across the alley.  
Caroline clutched her burning neck and waited, when he smiled, darkly showing her how much he was going to hurt her she gulped down.

Although she didn't take any step back, she still flinched when he flashed straight at her and she expected a lot of blood instead of the huge thud of something stopping him so hard that Elijah was knocked to the ground.  
Caroline slowly looked to her side as Katherine appeared with a hand in the air, she created such a steel wall that Elijah was still shaking his head from the violent impact against it.

"Are you ok?" she asked her friend in a low voice.

"No." Caroline replied. "Make sure you hurt him." she took Katherine's hand.

The other smiled with malice and used Caroline's line of magic, combined it made such a clash that all the lights in the street shattered, when Caroline and Katherine lifted their free hands Elijah was propelled across the alley again but ended up on the street this time around.

He stood up like a terminator, preparing to come back to them when he was hit by a car, the impact ultimately broke his neck and stopped him for a bit.

Caroline squinted. "Was the car your doing?"

"Sadly no." Katherine sighed as an hysterical woman came out of the car.

Caroline moaned dizzy. "Help me get home… before he wakes up for anther round."

* * *

"Caroline?" Bonnie burst into the house running. "Caroline, are you ok?"

"I will be." she answered from the sofa with a calming voice.

Bonnie roughly sat next to Caroline with a trembling lip. "Katherine said that you were hurt by a vampire."

"It had to happen one day, I mean, I live in the city of the dead." she tried to joke a little.

"I can't believe some bloodsucker was stupid enough to do this, who was it?"

"It was Klaus' brother, Elijah. It was kind of a payback for some really dysfunctional family crap that has nothing to do with me. So yeah, he just made it to my _crappy guys who dress nicely _list."

"I'm going to kill him." Bonnie hissed resolute.

It triggered a small chuckle from Caroline, Bonnie was so sweet that the expression warmed Caroline more than it brought fear. "I told Kat not to call you because I didn't want to ruin your date."

Bonnie's sigh wasn't exactly one of annoyance for the call but disenchantment on how her night developed as well. "Things didn't exactly take off the way we wanted. I was waiting for Marcel in the parking lot when this really strong odor nauseated me and then everything went black. When I woke up, I was lying in the middle of the road with Marcel's car racing towards my face, if he didn't have vampire senses you would be talking to a ghost."

Caroline took Bonnie's hand with need. "That's not an option, I can't lose any of you."

Warmly Bonnie smiled. "Same goes for you, so I'm going to make this Elijah creep pay for what he did to you."

"He wears a protection medallion and it was really hard for me to use it against him, even Katherine had to access my magic to have enough supremacy over him." Caroline had a small tired breath. "Not to mention that he is an Original vampire so yanking that thing from around his neck is impossible, he's not going to be easy to stop if he decides to come after me again."

"You sound so tired… don't you want to go rest upstairs?"

"Marcel will be knocking on my door soon." she left the empty mug of tea on the coffee table.

"Yes he will but only after he tries to find a new suitable car…" Bonnie playfully frowned. "That might take a while, so I'm making tea for us."

Softly Caroline chuckled, she was appreciative that Bonnie offered to make more tea but she wasn't nearly as excited with the knock on her front door.  
With Bonnie in the kitchen and Katherine nowhere to be found, it was up to her to open the door and she slowly pulled the shawl closer once she saw who was visiting.

"Katherine described your attacker in detail." Klaus' voice lowered in every word that was hard for him to deal with.

She had a look over his shoulder, her friend was pacing in the sidewalk with the phone melted against her ear. "It was a violent first meeting." she steered her eyes back to Klaus, wheezing as she found him within inches from her.

Klaus pulled the shawl down but didn't move her hair to expose her neck, he could smell the dry blood and his hand delved inside the wall of hair. "Elijah did this to you?"

She closed her eyes for a second while his finger trailed the two punctured wounds still far from closing. "It was a message because of Celeste."

He squinted around the same time she took his hand to remove his touch away from her skin. "What was it that he said to you?"

"That you killed those witches on the night you battled Mikael." she tried to read any indication in his face but Klaus coldly held back anything that she could use. "That you pushed him and your sister away and that everything is a twisted game to you."

"Keep in mind that he was daggered for a reason."

Caroline nodded in a slow manner. "I don't want to be in the middle of this grudge that exists between you and Elijah. He has this huge resentment…" she lowered her head, her voice became hoarse. "And while he was talking about you, I had this gut wrenching feeling that I don't know you Nik." she faced him. "I really don't."

The first glimpse of a peeking emotion surfaced and Klaus looked at her disappointed. "Others don't know what you know."

"Maybe, but who is the real Klaus? The one that Marcel looked up to and feared, the one that Elijah deems without salvation or are you the Klaus that I'm close to when we have sex?"

"All this uncertainty resulted from the talk you had with my brother?" he was almost perplexed with her sudden confusion.

"I don't know if I should be mad at him for attacking me or if I should be mad at you for causing it. And I don't know if I can be with someone who makes me feel like that…" she clicked her teeth together.

With that Klaus placed a bigger gap between them and after a moment of silent staring, he turned away.  
Caroline clutched the woolen piece around her shoulders and chest, it shouldn't hurt so much to end something that was born out of a casual sex night but she still closed her front door grimly.

Bonnie waited for her by the sofa with a perceptive smile and a hug that Caroline didn't refuse at all.

* * *

Katherine cursed realizing he wasn't taking her call and not even when she saw his pickup truck things inside of her eased a tiny bit, she rushed to the car and jumped inside spewing her anger instantly. "Where were you? Caroline was attacked and no one knew where you were."

Matt slowly turned the key on the engine so that there was silence inside the car. "Why are you attacking _me_?"

"Because you are the man in this coven and if we can't trust you to be there, then why the hell are you wearing that ring?"

He stared at her befuddled. "You are the first to refute any help but now you're treating me like the incompetent bodyguard?"

Katherine closed her hands in fists and her eyes in fury. "This should have never happened to Caroline."

"Why don't you just calm down and tell me who did this to her? I'm having a hard time believing someone from Marcel's crew has such a suicidal wish."

She harshly breathed in before she faced him. "It was Elijah Mikaelson…"

"The man _you _set free?" he shouted at her.

Now that the roles were reversed, she just clasped her lips to keep her answer inside.

Matt threw his head back with a loud rumble. "Damn it Kat! You caused all this."

"I didn't know that he would hurt Caroline." she answered between teeth and opened the door.

When she slammed the door on him, Matt rapidly left his seat and went after her. "You never think of the consequences Katherine." he accused her. "And instead of facing what you did wrong, you act like a rabid dog with no control." he tried to catch up to her but she was strutting away fast.

Katherine wasn't stopping to be trailed on such public ways.

But Matt didn't felt like giving up. "Just for once, you could stop being such a hardhearted bitch and admit that you're just at a complete loss because our best friend could have died after you acted without thinking."

Katherine slowed down her fast walk and then came to a complete halt, she didn't talk, only stood there facing away from him.

Matt neared her, once he was standing in front of her he was struck with the look on her face. "This is that moment when you tell me that I'm being melodramatic and harsh because there was no way you could have guessed what he was going to do."

"Stop being such a girl Matty." she faintly smiled.

His chuckle was big and he motioned to circle his arms around her.

"If you hug me, I will break your arms." she fiercely warned him.

"I'll risk it." he widely smiled taking his chances.

Inside of a caring hold, Katherine loosened up and rested her forehead against his chest.

* * *

"Do you need anything else Klaus?" Josh timidly asked, when he didn't obtain an answer, he decided to leave Klaus alone.

Klaus wasn't even bothering with a glass, he was drinking from the bottle and standing in front of the fire, he was also staring at the bracelet he got for her.

He ran his thumb over the diamonds with the painful truth rising inside of him, he thought that she would be different, that his past wouldn't reign over what he so genuinely started with her.  
Klaus closed his hand around the expensive bracelet, the diamonds felt cold, just like he felt tonight without her.

* * *

Caroline curled up in bed, she snuggled her teddy bear closer to her face, the fluffy sensation of it was a poor replacement for the smoothness of Klaus' chest and she huffed covering her head with the covers, she was cold and she missed his heat, as well as the weight of his body outlining hers.

* * *

Bonnie stepped outside for some fresh air, it was a such a beautiful night with a veil of stars above and the most gentle breeze, if it wasn't for all the awful events, it was the perfect night to have a date with Marcel.  
And it left her smiling that he arrived just as she was thinking about him.

After Marcel, four other vampires left the black SUV and dispersed around the house upon his silent order.

"How is she?" Marcel's worry echoed deeply in his voice.

"She's sleeping now and we're all staying with her tonight." Bonnie's characteristic warm smile was there for him.

"I'm leaving a little extra insurance outside as well."

"I think that she would be happy to see you." Bonnie hinted on that soft place in him, she was happy to see him as well.

"I can't stay." his smile reached his eyes. "I'm organizing something that will make her happier."

Suddenly Bonnie wasn't as comfortable as before. "Are you going to confront Elijah tonight? I know that you're angry, we all are but he can't be killed and he could really hurt you."

The subtle way she inched closer to Marcel and the straining voice were enough for him to take it as worry and he locked her face between his hands. "Hey… I still have a little good sense left in me."

"Is that what you want me to tell Caroline when she wakes up?"

His thumbs gently stroked her cheeks. "Tell her that I'm hosting a lavish party tomorrow at my house."

"A party?" her eyes dropped to his lips.

"A Founders party like there is no memory of it in Louisiana."

"Am I invited?" she slowly lifted her stare away from his lips.

"You have a special space reserved at my house." he dazed her with a perfect white smile.

"You know… I had really high expectations about tonight."

"I know that you would have loved that restaurant on the other side of the bridge."

"Our dinner was ruined but we shouldn't let them ruin our night…" she encouraged him.

Marcel's hold on her face was careful, stating how precious she was to him and without hurry he leaned in for a kiss, Bonnie closed her eyes before he rested his lips against hers.  
The kiss was sweet and he only moved to her lower lip when she kissed him back; Bonnie laced her arms around his neck, stood on her toes and pressed his lips with will.

* * *

The morning came as bright and sparkling as the night had ended and Marcel tried the new suit with a beaming smile. "You've outdid yourself Luca."

The old vampire smiled content with his work. "I've dressed all the great names and apart from Capone, you are probably the one who looks better in a dark blue suit."

Marcel laughed richly. "That's always good for the ego." he had another long look at the mirror. "But I'm missing a tie."

The man handed him one of the ties he had chosen for him. "This almost looks irrelevant considering how big is your smile this morning."

Before Marcel left the grin on his lips to answer Luca, Kol joined them and sat on the small settee with a smile.

"It must be from all that kissing under the stars last night." he smirked at Marcel.

Marcel nodded at Luca asking for privacy. "I didn't see you there…" he told the man with his arms stretched out over the settee.

"I don't blame you." Kol lifted his hands a bit from the settee. "Bonnie appears to be a glorious kisser."

Marcel stepped down from the small stand in front of the mirror. "Why are you still alive?"

"I had a little help, the same that left your girl at the mercy of your fast instincts behind the wheel." Kol carelessly stood from the settee. "Don't underestimate me Marcel, I once drained an entire congregation when in reality I only wanted to kill one girl…" he came closer to Marcel with a dark smile. "When I make a point, I make sure it's irrefutable."

"Keep your distance from Bonnie, I will get your ashes back before the full moon."

Kol walked away with a smile that wasn't entirely compliant.

* * *

Caroline cuddled her teddy bear closer during those seconds that took her to wake up completely, when she lifted her eyelids she found Bonnie sleeping on her right side so she turned to the other side of the bed.  
Only to find Katherine curling up on her left side, with a suspicious frown she lifted her head and found Matt uncomfortably sleeping on a chair.

"Seriously? It was only a vampire bite, it's not like I was dying."

Her complain woke everyone up and Matt smiled before cringing with a serious neck pain.

"Are you feeling better?" Bonnie asked hopeful.

Caroline felt her neck. "It stings a bit but today is a new day and I really feel spoiled right now." she looked at Katherine before circling an arm around each friend and cuddling them close. "And blessed."

"I think this is the stuff that the other guys at college want me to take pictures of." Matt grumbled.

A bunch of pillows flew in his direction but one hit him right in the middle of his face, he could hear Caroline's giggle behind the precise hit.

"Marcel was here last night after you fell asleep Care and he invited us all to a party tonight, he decided to bring back an old tradition so he's celebrating Founders Day." Bonnie informed the group.

"That used to be my favorite party when I was younger." Caroline sat on the bed excited.

"But I thought that the Elder sisters banned it because they felt outraged that Marcel always forgot to include the witches during the festivities." Katherine wasn't sure about the volatile circumstances around it all.

"Marcel plans on getting everyone together under the same roof for one night." Bonnie actually sounded casual about it.

"Is anyone else having some major Red Wedding vibes or is it just me?" Matt asked worried.

"Either way, we are going to have fun." Caroline knelt on her bed. "Big dresses and pretty hair and pink champagne!" she squealed excited. "I need new shoes." she sprinted to get out of bed.

The others chuckled but momentarily all shared the same worry.

"I don't have anything good to wear." Matt worried about the lack of money to buy a new suit.

"Marcel left an open tab at Luca's." Bonnie grinned.

Caroline moaned loudly. "Oh my God… an open tab on heaven."

"I'm not wasting another second." Katherine was already grabbing her boots.

As Matt watched the agitation his worry changed. "I'm not sure I want to spend an entire morning around three girls trying everything in the store…"

Katherine skillfully stole his phone from the pocket of his coat.

"Hey!" he objected.

"I'm confiscating your phone because we will be on our underwear a lot."

He pointed at her with half-closed eyes. "And that makes me so incredibly uncomfortable."

Caroline stood before him with a tilted head. "I like seeing you in your underwear, no matter how bulky you get with time, all I see is the chubby guy with brasses trying out for the Football team."

Matt pushed the hood of her sweater up and covered her head entirely. "That's not funny at all, miss _I never needed brasses_."

Caroline laughed fighting with him and the hood. "My crooked tooth disagrees with you."

"I think it's adorable."

Caroline finally won the fight and looked at him with a big smile.

"Are you really ok there, Carebear?" he sweetly asked her.

"It was the first time that someone broke inside my gold cage and it scares me that I've lived all my life protected by Marcel and that I took it for granted, that I even became cocky because of it."

"Care… people don't mess with you because they are scared Marcel will kill them if they do, they don't mess with you because they respect you. You have a place in this community that no one has, not even Marcel."

"Don't tell him that." she tried to sound amused although his words were imperative.

"Are you really scared of what happened or are you just scared of what you're feeling for Klaus and how that's all changing your life?"

Her big eyes stared at him surprised with his wisdom and Matt responded by gently running his knuckles along her chin.

"Love is supposed to scare the hell out of you or you're not doing it right." he told her.

"When it was just sex, it was easy…" Caroline confessed.

Matt winced. "Can you discuss the sex part with Bonnie? I don't want to imagine you under Klaus." he closed his eyes.

"I like being on top." she playfully informed him.

He pulled the hood over her head again.

"We are missing out a world of Lace and Satin right now." Katherine peeked inside the bedroom with urgency.

Caroline and Matt looked at the door with a quiet laugh.

* * *

Klaus had the smallest glance at the door as the dapper older version of the family appeared with stillness. "Be quiet my heart, my date has arrived." he turned to his brother. "You are looking searing as ever, sweetheart."

Elijah's reaction came slowly, he held a look with Klaus before he spoke. "The invitation took me by surprise."

"We are all gathered in the city and Marcel is hosting a party for us, I see no reason why we should arrive to the Governor's house separately." he smiled when Rebekah called them from the lobby.

Elijah's tension didn't ease at all when Klaus neared him and he didn't avoid looking for a dagger in Klaus' hand, which amused his brother terribly.

"You look apprehensive Elijah, is everything in order?"

"Perhaps I expected a small reprisal."

Klaus had stopped just next to Elijah and there was nothing but serenity in him as he gripped Elijah's neck and then kissed him on the cheek, however the shock wasn't fully engrossed until Klaus delivered the next line.

"Assail for assail."

"Give me your word that this ends here, that you understand this was necessary to make things even between us." Elijah's words stubbornly felt trapped in his throat.

"Family above all." Klaus replied serious.

Elijah's eyes lightened up with hope. "Forever and always." he said with emotion.

"Let's join our sister, the Mikaelson clan in highly awaited at the party." Klaus warmly smiled and headed for the staircase.

Elijah heard him complimenting Rebekah's beautiful look and shaking took his hand from inside the suit, there was a small blade he had hidden in there, supposedly it belonged once to some powerful sorcerer and it would hurt any immortal creature, tonight however Elijah had no use for it and left it in top of the staircase joining his family elated with the new opportunity for them to start over.

* * *

As any smart guest, the witch entourage arrived when the party was already lively and full, while Katherine sauntered a slick black satin gown with see-through embroidery around her cleavage, her partner Matt was looking pretty hot in his black suit and red shirt.  
For her deepest sorrow the first ones to speak to her were the Deveraux sisters accompanied by Marcel.

"We were just talking about you." Jane-Anne enthusiastically said.

Katherine sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't arrive earlier, I know how the suspense was killing you all but…" she tucked an intricate hairdo that kept all of her long hair caught at the side of her head in a bun. "I wasn't sure what to do with it myself until inspiration hit me."

They all laughed somewhat apologizing her usual sass but Sophie always liked pushing her further and decided to talk only to Matt.

"I hope Katherine doesn't hog you all night, I would love to dance with you."

If Matt tried to talk too much he would stumble on words and blush so he just smiled and simply said. "Sure."

"Where's the rest of your coven?" Jane-Anne asked as a way to interfere with the quick spears that Sophie and Katherine were throwing at each other.

"They were just behind us." Matt tried to keep the conversation going.

It became the toughest mission to carry out because Caroline stole all attention as she arrived in her long strapless cream gown, the satin piece was beaded all around the corset and then fell naturally and loosely bellow her waist, her hair was a thick wall of curls gathered on the right side of her face, keeping the wound on her neck hidden from prying eyes.

If the look captured many eyes and pulled a few murmurs, Marcel was hooked on the other stunning girl wearing a navy long dress, like her friends the gown was made of chiffon but the only beaded piece was a strap that went from her cleavage to the exposed back while the real eye catcher was the other draping sleeve that fell down her naked shoulder.

"I'm caught speechless." Marcel came to the girls with a huge proud grin.

"Thank you for the dresses." Caroline kissed his cheek happy with her look.

"Where did the years go? Not long ago you were dressing your dolls and now you are this beautiful elegant woman…" Marcel seemed lost.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't start with that." she searched for the waiter with the champagne. "I'm going to get a drink." she vacillated before going away. "With alcohol." she teased him.

Marcel chuckled but undeniably his attention was stolen by Bonnie tonight. "You look…" he shook his head a little. "I know that beautiful is the right word to say but you look really hot."

Bonnie softly flirted with him. "That's ok, I was aiming at hot." she had a look at him, extending the compliment.

His chest was inflated by a boastful ego, the color of his suit matched her dress and their bodies were getting closer, he touched her arm with a soft caress and she poked his tie with a smile.

There was a kiss coming but like he did it on purpose, Kol interrupted them while having a drink. "The champagne is superb."

"How did you cross the front gate? I left instructions that you weren't invited." Marcel instantly snapped.

"Her coven was and I'm still part of that." he smiled at Marcel before he looked at Bonnie. "You look conspicuously beautiful darling."

"Thank you Kaleb." she dryly said and then kissed Marcel with gusto.

While the big kiss ensued, Kol enjoyed his drink targeting all the pretty girls at the party.

* * *

"I'm too old for this excitement." The Mayor admitted with a low exhale.

"I don't like this defeated speech." Caroline took two glasses of champagne, keeping one and handing the other to the Mayor. "No one has died so far, the witches are getting along with the vampires and everyone is behaving and carrying out long talks. This might turn out to be a really good night for all of us after all."

The tall dark-skinned older man smiled. "I'm representing the humans and I'm too old to witness your beauty without having major heart issues."

Caroline laughed always so at ease with the familiar man. "This city needs you and it's always good to have you at our parties."

"You've done a wonderful job again tonight, everything looks ideal."

Caroline had a small sip from her drink. "This time, it was all Marcel. I had nothing to do with the party."

The Mayor had a small inquiring look around before lowering his voice. "Then you wouldn't know why we are all really here tonight?"

Caroline was caught off guard and had another bit of her drink.

"We are gathered to rejoice over the creators of this great city." Klaus' charming voice came closer to the pair. "Or so I read in my invitation."

The Mayor was pleased with the arrival and immediately shook hands with him. "Klaus! It's good to see you again, your party was awesome." he dreamily remembered this one particular girl who was at the party.

"It had Caroline's finger behind it all." Klaus said while looking at her.

"She has a natural ability to organize functions, I admit that I often rely on her gift to organize all the Police fairs and charity events that the City Hall has to come up with."

"I'm not surprised." Klaus easily said.

The Mayor nodded. "She was also the one responsible for the Founders Float during Mardi Gras."

Klaus lifted an eyebrow. "I was told at the time that she was tricked into it."

Caroline scolded him in silence.

When the Mayor tried to talk again, Klaus compelled him to leave.

"Was that really necessary?" Caroline didn't put much strength behind the question.

"You look marvelous tonight." he shot back with easiness.

She wasn't indifferent to the dark suit with a black tie and shirt. "You're perfect."

"May I ask you to save a dance for me?"

Caroline saw Rebekah fixated on them from across the big hall. "I already felt the love from your brother, I don't want to end my night with a broken neck because your sister doesn't like your dance partner."

He held her hand when she brushed away from him. "Caroline, this is an important night. Alliances will be made tonight."

"I don't want to know about that..." she held a look with him by the corner of her eye. "And I need time to think about the rest."

"I don't wait for anyone." he dropped at the same time he let go of her hand. "And I still have a curse to break."

She faced him without caring about who was watching them. "I'm sorry if this turned out personal for me along the way."

He opened his mouth to allow a gasp but not to speak and she didn't wait for him either, she went to greet another guest decided to ignore him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Katherine's taste in art wasn't that developed but she still found the painting ugly, so ugly that she stared at it for the longest minute wondering why Marcel spent any money on a bunch of girls dressed as ballerinas.

"What a delight, Marcel has one of the rare works of Degas." Elijah said astounded.

"It reminds me of you." Katherine hated both with passion.

"Miss Pierce, I owe you an apology for what you witnessed last night."

Her chin dropped in stun. "Are you high?"

He pressed his chest honorably. "I was however blind by rage yesterday and Caroline was caught at the end of my short temper. I'm deeply ashamed by that."

"You are so ashamed that you are apologizing to me instead of her?"

"We have a previous acquaintance, furthermore I'm afraid Caroline will be reasonably unwilling to listen to my reasons behind my recent actions."

"I heard about you before…" Katherine started a bit evocative. "They said how handsome and noble you were. How you had all these high morals and that you would only behead someone when justified." she licked her red lips. "The accounts left out how much of a fraud you are. To me now you are just a coward, who hurts a girl just to get back at his brother."

She left to another room and Elijah intended on following her quickly but Caroline cut him off.

He pressed his lips looking for courage at first, then he gambled. "Caroline, I was hoping you would accept my apologies."

Caroline threw the remaining champagne left in her glass at his face. "Keep hoping." she left him with a dripping face and a damaged character.

* * *

Her drink was almost over and while she pondered about another drink, she found herself glued to what was happening across the room where Marcel was.  
He was having a big talk with a group of important people, all strategically placed in the society and each representing an elite faction.

"If you were to ask me…" Kol approached in his ever snake ways. "You should be there, right in the middle of all the scheming and next to your new… man." he smiled at her.

"I think it's obvious Kaleb that I didn't ask you anything."

He snatched two drinks from the passing waiter and replaced her empty glass with a new beverage. "I've heard your name being repeated quite a bit during many of the conversations happening tonight and surprisingly not many of them were because of your new public status with Marcel."

"My ancestors were part of the Founders…" she hesitated not sure if she ever told him about her family history before.

"One of your great-great... something, was the Mayor Marcel chose to replace the Governor, the former owner of this house." Kol had done his research.

"My family line was deeply rooted to the highest ranks in this city, until my parents died and there was no one to follow that. My grandmother Sheila wanted nothing to do with politics so…" she smiled with sadness. "I'm here now on this part of the room while the men discuss our supernatural future over there."

Kol squinted as she left his side. "From a legacy view, this house belongs to you." he followed her to the balcony. "Not to mention that you should have a saying as part of one of the most cohesive covens in here."

"I'm black, I'm a woman and I'm a witch but not a coven leader. What could possibly be against me?"

He answered the fire in her eyes with a genuine captivated smile. "From where I'm standing, I only see Marcel's name."

She reluctantly laughed. "You are being jealous Kaleb. If you weren't, you would see that it's not a bad place tonight to stand behind the King."

Kol had rested his drink on the ground and taken his jacket off, he smoothly covered her cold shoulders with it and smiled when she anxiously responded to it. "I never understood a man who stubbornly refuses to see the value of a powerful woman." he exhaled with a shake of his head. "Even Klaus is drawn to Caroline like a blind man after sight but Marcel's egotism continues to be his downfall, your place is not behind the King but next to him."

Bonnie held his jacket with confusion running wildly across her face. "How well do you know Marcel?"

"He spent his night talking to every irrelevant suit and tie in the city instead of introducing you."

"Everyone knows me." she easily smiled this time. "I'm the girl you dumped."

And it was his time to laugh without breaking eye contact. "You have a nasty sharp little tongue, darling."

With that, Bonnie burst into laughter and for a while they were wrapped in the first easy moment between them since he returned, they only looked away from each other when Rebekah cunningly found her way to them.

"I think we are yet to be introduced." Rebekah eyed Bonnie with superiority oozing from every pore.

"I know who you are." Bonnie was guarded with her words.

"My family is illustrious." Rebekah kept her high rank.

"Are you enjoying your party?" Bonnie kept an amiable tone.

"My family is finally reunited under the same roof without attempting to murder one another, I think it's a good night for us."

"If only you weren't missing a sibling and it would be a perfect night like no other." Kol said only to see the flick of change in Rebekah's eyes.

"Do you know anything about him?" Bonnie asked him intrigued.

"Only that he was a roguishly handsome fella." Kol answered wound up for the chance to talk about himself.

"I feel sorry for him." Bonnie mused.

Kol was horror-struck with the dreadful comment to celebrate his memory. "I heard he lived well before he was murdered."

Bonnie looked into the sparkling drink in her hand. "Whenever Marcel gushes about the Mikaelsons he never talks about Kol and the little I know about him is that he chose to live apart from his eternal family." she shrugged looking up at the duo in front of her. "I think that he was just lonely."

"He was legendary for the lustful life that he led."

Bonnie looked at him with an unconcealed sorrowfulness. "He was turned into something that he probably never wanted to be and he was stuck with a family he didn't identify with or else he wouldn't choose to be away from them all the time."

Rebekah released this sound that was surely meant to be a sigh but came out as a crass snarl. "He was very loved by all of us."

Bonnie made sure Rebekah noticed how she was judging the extravagant red dress that she was wearing. "He died less than six months ago, right? And tonight everyone is drinking and talking about the ones who preceded everything in this place that we call home, yet I haven't seen any of you speak of Kol or how import ant he was to any of you." she handed the jacket back to the man she still was convinced to be Kaleb. "I don't know… but I just thought that losing a brother would be a scar that would take a little more than just a few months to heal."

Rebekah gasped ultimately shocked. "Tell me that the plan to kill her tonight is still on point." she hissed while Bonnie went back to the party.

Kol didn't answer right away but when Rebekah looked at him fuming, he smiled. "A big death to kill Marcel's gala."

She moaned satisfied. "I will make sure it's a scandalous show."

* * *

Elijah folded his soaking handkerchief, he just finished cleaning his face when Marcel arrived with his beautiful date.  
Marcel exchanged an amused look with Klaus knowing that Caroline was the one who left Elijah with a dent on his immaculate appearance.

"Do you have a minute? I would like to have a word with you." Bonnie was cordial with her request.

"Will you leave your champagne behind?" Elijah grunted.

Bonnie showed her free hands. "There's nothing concealed in here."

Elijah glanced at Klaus wondering if he was accompanying them.

"I have an important dance to attend." Klaus chose to stay behind.

* * *

Caroline and the others clapped as the song ended, the best thing about these Grand Balls were the classic dances and she was a big fan of the waltz, naturally she didn't refuse the request from her partner to another dance, she didn't really know the guy but that wasn't important, all she wanted was to dance.  
She prepared to take his hand and to fly across the floor with him when Klaus tapped the guy's shoulder.

"Find another partner." he compelled the idiotic human to go away.

Caroline's posture slumped, she wasn't ready to dance with Klaus but he had nothing but dimples and a stretched out hand for her to take.  
Without enthusiasm she placed her delicate hand on his big palm, he admired the stunning ring bracelet chain that she was wearing.

"That looks far more attractive than the bracelet I had for you." he said whilst pulling her closer to him.

"You bought me a gift?" she asked in a low voice.

"I wanted to make you smile." he naturally answered.

"That's all you've done tonight with your brother and sister." that entire sting inside of her came out blazing in her voice.

He lowered his hand down her back. "I would've traded it all for a genuine smile from you."

She scoffed him with a slight turn of her face but Klaus pinned her closer to him. "You are disregarding your carriage." she callously said.

"And you are dismissing my affection."

Caroline took her time looking at him, he sounded deeply wounded over that. "I don't know if I want to accept anything from you anymore. Elijah said that you turned Marcel after making him choose between his love for Rebekah and his will to be turned."

Wretchedly Klaus managed to smile. "Did he really? I suppose he left very little out and I can vouch for everything he said I did, because I did it all. But that meant very little when we were together love, when I was giving you so much pleasure that you couldn't even recall your own name, you couldn't be bothered with my murder portfolio."

Caroline tried pulling away from him but he ruthlessly locked her inside of an unbreakable hold, the dance was still going but she was too dizzy to know her steps and simply went where his body led her. "I'm scared of you now and I'm scared of your crazy family." she wasn't shaking but her voice was cracking.

"Do you want to know what it's like to be indisputably scared?" his arm around her was forceful but his eyes were two pools of emotion. "I've existed for so long that time lost meaning over the centuries and every day became a mundane repetition, yet for the last week I've done nothing but count the hours hoping that night comes quickly so I can see you again and then count the minutes, hating the dawn that will you take you away from me." he broke away hastily.

Caroline staggered out of breath and balance, left in the middle of a dancing frenzy that meant nothing to her now.

* * *

"This is about your friend." Elijah guessed the reason behind the long walk in the garden.

"I have a proposition for you." Bonnie clearly didn't want to waste time. "I'm driven by Grey magic which means that I'm in the middle of everything. If I had to easily explain it, grey magic is the balance between dark and light, between everything that is alive and everything that is dead."

Elijah's eyes widened a bit. "There are very few who master that sort of magic."

"It comes naturally to me and I was once told by an Elder that I'm one of the few people in the world who can see those who crossed the veil."

He halted entirely, suspicious of her. "I don't mean to offend you but I am skeptical."

"Caroline and the others in my coven are my only family. I know how much you cherish yours and we can have this conversation as an older sibling to another. There's nothing we wouldn't do to keep our families safe."

He quietly nodded at her.

"If I give you a chance to say goodbye to Celeste, do you promise to leave Caroline alone?"

Elijah gulped down.

"I can summon Celeste, I can talk to her and say whatever is it that you never had the chance to tell her before she died and I can tell you whatever message she has for you but in exchange, you promise me that you will stay away from my coven." Bonnie fiercely stated the terms of her deal.

"What do you need?" Elijah cautiously asked.

"Something that has Celeste's essence."

He quietly laughed. "I'm not that credulous Miss Bennett."

Bonnie reached out for his hand. "Marcel told me about your gift." she rested his hand against her chest. "What do you feel? Am I trying to trick you?"

He felt nothing but goodness and trust coming from her. "All right then." he retrieved his hand back and then the necklace around his neck and with a slow reel he handed it to her.

Once with the medallion secure, Bonnie yanked the bracelet around her wrist, the one she used as a charm to keep her real thoughts and feelings away from Elijah's gift to sense them. "He's all yours Marcel." she called the other away from the shadows.

Elijah growled ready to battle and as Bonnie took a step back, Marcel and Thierry flung at Elijah, taking him down.  
With raging strength Elijah pushed Thierry away and the vampire only stopped in the air when he crashed against a tree, next was Marcel; although he gave a good resistance he was no match to Elijah and the titan fight left Marcel gushing blood on the ground.

Elijah straightened his hair and tilted his head, Bonnie was mumbling a quiet mantra. "If you hand me that talisman back, I will keep your head intact." his good will would only go as far, he was still going to punish her for the little stunt.

Bonnie finished her mantra with a big breath, before Elijah flashed she threw the medallion in the air setting it on fire and destroying it.

"No." Elijah snarled with dark veins gathering around his eyes.

Bonnie looked at Marcel wondering if they could survive Elijah; as the rampant monster flew towards her, she froze unable to think of a spell to hurt him, surprisingly though she barely felt his touch around her neck as something took him far away from her, because Marcel was still standing up she knew it was the other accomplice of their plot for tonight.

Elijah rasped for air, his blood started drying in his veins and he looked down on the dagger lodged perfectly in his heart. "You gave me your word…" he murmured to the traitor.

Klaus gripped his shoulder and tugged him closer, the dagger went deeper with the movement and he unemotionally spoke near Elijah's ear. "I've renounced this family a century ago and if I hadn't made it clearer before, Caroline is not be touched." he dropped the desiccated corpse on the ground.

Marcel took a shaking Bonnie away while the Deveraux sisters claimed possession over Elijah's body.

"You've kept your promise like Marcel guaranteed you would." Sophie handed an envelope to Klaus.

"And you've kept yours." Klaus opened the envelope, a huge sparkling diamond filled his hand.

"He hurt one of ours and we will keep him because of that." Jane-Anne warned Klaus about the aspects of their deal.

"Keep him for as long as you wish." Klaus had what he wanted and he didn't look back as he left with the Hope Diamond in his pocket.

* * *

"I'm going to get you something to drink." Marcel brushed Bonnie's cheek before disappearing into the busy party.

She stayed in the balcony, pacing and trying to keep warm by stroking her arms, she should have suspected the sudden gush of wind but it wasn't until she was shocking for air that she realized it was Rebekah trying to kill her.

"I was going to slit your throat and leave you here to bleed on the balcony but your little scheming move to overthrown my brother Elijah ticked me off." Rebekah closed her hand harder around Bonnie's neck, crushing her throat with power. "Naturally, good old asphyxiation will have to do."

Bonnie rolled her eyes suffocating on air that wasn't reaching her at all and felt the taste of death before Rebekah's head was turned backwards with a snap, her hand went limp allowing Bonnie to cough for precious air.

Between straining coughs and gushes, Bonnie looked for the author of her rescue staring at him in disbelief. "Kaleb?"

He said nothing, not even when Bonnie pounced at him, throwing her arms around his neck, however he did hug her back when Marcel reached the balcony.  
His eyes went from the momentarily dead Original to the one Bonnie was latching on to in appreciation.

* * *

Caroline didn't need an introduction, nevertheless her voice echoed loudly through his house. "Klaus?"_  
_  
Instead of being troubled by the yells, his feelings were much different, her voice brought life to his dark and inert home and he remained as he was, facing the fire in the mantel while he waited for her to bring her light to him.  
The loudest deep breath in history also told him that she was bringing a lot of rage with her.

"Klaus?"

He smiled noticing how she was trying to fit as much restrain into her voice as it was possible for her. "Yes, sweetheart?" he slowly turned to her.

"The Elder sisters left the party with a coffin and after Bonnie stopped shaking, she told me about the deranged plan that you came up with along with Marcel."

Klaus carelessly took his drink to his lips without saying a word about the deeds.

"Did you really trade your brother for a diamond?" she wasn't near incredulous as she was pissed. "And you kept all this from me?"

"Which one of those inquires enrages you more? I would loathe to be kept in the dark."

The slow burn finally produced an effect, she cut him off for one day and he countered in the same currency, only that Klaus had a million things happening at the same time.  
And yes, she hated not being part of it but her head was in a jumble not just because of that.

"All night I watched you being charming and nice to your brother and sister and then out of nowhere you turn Elijah over to the witches."

Klaus neared her with calm. "It didn't cross my mind to give Elijah the keys of the city after what he did to you."

"I don't know if I believe you, not after what Elijah told me and because tonight you walked away with something else you wanted besides revenge."

His calmness faded and he hinted on how heated he was becoming. "What do you want from me Caroline? I tried getting you updated on the plan and you told me that you didn't care for it, I wanted you to be by my side and you wanted _time._" he growled.

"I want to know who you are Klaus before I even think about coming out as queen of hell." she snapped raising her voice.

He clasped his lips enervated and for her own good, he took a few steps away from her. "You don't want to see that side of me."

"How can you say that to me?" she closed the space between them. "You were a stranger when I took you into my home and I still feel that you are a stranger to me except when we have sex. The only time you let me in is when _you _can't remember who you are after all that dirty sex that we have." she screamed in his face.

"What do you want to know exactly?" he raged back.

"Everything!" she yelled.

Klaus dropped the glass and took her arms violently, his voice was harsh as well. "Do you want to know in detail how I killed all of Rebekah's suitors? Is that what you want to know? Well, I pushed a few over the Governor's balcony or challenged them into duels just for my amusement, but one in particular, I pinned him to the wall with a sword." he gripped her arms harder. "I've killed in ways that you can't even imagine Caroline, I've enjoyed torturing those who decided not to take my side, and those who have crossed me, have not lived long enough to regret it. And I watched a hundred witches burn while I had a bottle of Bourbon."

Caroline's tears filled her eyes. "Why did you kill Celeste?"

Klaus' jaw tensed harder. "I wanted to prove to Elijah that he was a fool for having such a weakness."

"Who is the fool now?" Caroline whispered with a tear running down her ivory cheek.

Softly he gasped opening his hands to release her.  
Caroline grabbed the side of her long dress and turned away but she didn't make it far before his body was glued to her back, his arm was around her and his scruffy cheek was scratching hers, and through it all Caroline hated just how much her body craved for that, how right it felt to be one with him.

"Why are you turning your back on me?" he brushed her cheek with his lips, breathing her unique scent.

Caroline's hand mapped his arm around her waist, when she reached his hand, she freed herself from his clasp. "Because I'm falling in love with you Klaus." she gathered all of her force and walked away from him.

* * *

Elijah opened his eyes slowly, the cold was dissipating and the blood returning to normal inside of his veins, he touched his chest missing a dagger and sat up inside of the coffin.

Marcel came closer to the casket playing with the dagger. "What did I tell you? I knew that Klaus would turn on you."

Sadly Elijah had hoped that Marcel was wrong.

Marcel plunged the dagger into the wood and smiled at his new ally. "Now, are you going to help me kill him or not?"

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Sad - _Maroon 5  
_  
Sleepless streets - _Youngblood Hawke  
_  
Beijing – _Sequin  
_  
Stars - _Grace Potter And The Nocturnals_

Devil pray – _Madonna_

Run - _Nicole Scherzinger_


	9. Silver Lining

**AN: Happy Klaroline anniversary and a wonderful 2015 for everyone.  
I hope this year makes you smile as much as you all make me smile with your enthusiasm and constant support.**

**Much love, Ad**

* * *

Elijah remained out of sight in the balcony, he could see and hear what was happening in the courtyard but none of them could see him.  
Marcel was arranging something with Thierry and he looked boastful about the news the other arrived with, he finished that conversation with a few orders and went back to where Elijah was.

"You seem secure about this plan." Elijah greeted him with a hand inside the pocket of his noble attire and a quiet reservation.

"Today will only be a warning, the real strike will come when he is expecting it." Marcel handed Elijah a drink.

"You intend to have a faceoff with Niklaus when he sees you coming? That takes some gallantry." Elijah accepted the drink.

"I'm not afraid of anyone." Marcel complacently said. "I will take Klaus down before he messes up with the party that I've been putting together for the last 30 years."

Elijah was still uninformed about that part of the plan and Marcel was too guarded about that to share more than he should at this point. "Did the blood I gave you yesterday guarantee an invitation for that party?"

"That blood was used on another very delicate spell."

"Performed by Caroline?" Elijah noticed the apprehension in Marcel when he mentioned her.

"No. I don't want her near this house while you are here." Marcel was clear with his answer but omitting the bigger details.

Something worthy of value but Elijah had the centuries to perfect his gift. "You are not being truthful."

Marcel dryly sneered. "Was your gift malfunctioning when Klaus said that he would honor the bond that exists between you two?"

"I wanted to believe him." Elijah sadly came true.

"Well I'm still pissed that you attacked my daughter and if you ever touch another golden hair of hers, I will find a way to get my hands on that missing Original stake and I will kill you."

Elijah's lips played with a valiant smile. "Are you really playing a protective role when you make blood deals with the beast that attempted to drain her already?"

"It's called being a Mikaelson and old habits die hard."

"Marcellus…" Elijah quietly had a longer breath. "Where was your family wit when you introduced Caroline to Niklaus? Did you not foresee how easily my brother would be fascinated by such a captivating young woman with a mind of her own and the bravery to be outspoken?"

Marcel gritted his teeth irritated. "I was relying on her personality to turn him down and I still don't know what was it that made her change her mind, because she initially refused to do any spells for him."

"Niklaus has dimples and enchanting eyes, it's been a hassle for centuries now." Elijah joked.

"It's going to be easier for Caroline to stop liking him, if Klaus dies." Marcel suggested a solution to all of his problems.

"How do you deem possible to rule this magical piece of land if you die as well Marcel? Because that's what's going to happen as soon as you kill Niklaus."

Marcel's smile was as big as his personality. "Are you talking about the Original bloodline?"

Another company was about to join them and Elijah recognized the pretty girl from the party once she came inside the room, the way she looked at Marcel and chose to stand by his side was a statement of how close they were and Elijah deduced it wasn't just a simple ally relationship that united them.

"Do you remember Sophie? She gave me your casket after she won it during a Poker game with Klaus." Marcel laughed a little.

"I gave him the Hope Diamond in exchange for your body." Sophie's eyes wandered a bit, Elijah was really good looking when he wasn't desiccated.

"I had no use for the diamond." Marcel laughed louder and narcissistic, enchanted with his own schemes.

"If you would stop admiring yourself in the mirror for one second, I would like to be acquainted with the reason behind your blasé attitude." Elijah demanded at least one answer to his questions.

"I broke the sire bond that linked Marcel to Klaus a long time ago." Sophie claimed attention to herself. "And I've successfully severed any other ties that forced Marcel to stay connected to Klaus."

"Anyone Klaus ever turned, will still die along with him except …" Marcel parted his arms. "Handsome old me and anyone I turned with my blood. Welcome to a new era Elijah." he grinned with arrogance.

* * *

Caroline's notes were flying as fast as she was dealing with her coffee, she still had another hour before her first class started and she was trying to prepare for it with her usual diligence, she only slowed down because Bonnie was calling her.

"Good morning Bon." she lively took the call.

_"I was just checking if you woke up on time for school." _

Caroline rolled her eyes with the tease. "Not only did I wake up early, I also read two chapters of the ever fantastic _Anatomy of the brain_."

_"That's impressive of you…"_

Caroline motioned the waiter for another cup of café au lait. "You don't sound awed, you sound doubtful."

_"I don't know how you do it… three nights ago you were brutally used as a message and you came back swinging so hard that I'm inclined to call you Doctor Forbes."_

"Marcel's party was a whirlwind affair…" Caroline tried to sound strong.

_"Klaus hasn't called you yet?"_

She didn't expect differently after her disastrous feelings' slip but Caroline kept that to herself. "I could use the change of voice because my ears still hurt from all the talking Marcel did last night over dinner." Bonnie paused on the conversation so Caroline sighed merely to mess with her friend. "If I have to hear one more time how green your eyes are, I'm going to hex him."

Bonnie's laughter was innocently delicious. _"He was strangely very wordless after you left the restaurant."_

"I know how much he wanted this to happen and for how long he has been waiting for a chance with you but I need to know that you're ok Bonnie."

_"I like him Care but I don't think I'm ready to move as fast as he wants me to… he asked me to go back to his house last night after dinner and I cut him off before he even formed an entire sentence."_

Caroline smiled, she could imagine how awkwardly Bonnie used college and ran down the street under the stare of a confused and frustrated Marcel, patience sadly wasn't one of his virtues but Caroline knew that Bonnie was perfect to teach him about the importance of waiting.

Finally her coffee refill arrived but Caroline frowned with an inquisitive look at the waiter. "I didn't ask for a beignet."

"The really hot guy in the grey shirt paid for it." The girl pointed at a table behind Caroline.

When she turned, she already expected to see him and the reaction came easily to her. "Take it back, I don't want it." she pushed the plate away and also ended her call with Bonnie.

Caroline closed her books, gathered them in one arm and left the table, she took the coffee with her and an unwanted company as expected.

"I touch a bit of anger in you." Klaus followed her closely.

She didn't stop or look back to answer him. "I didn't want to accept your bribe after two days of absolute silence."

"Many alliances were started during the Founders Party and many meetings followed that as normal procedure."

Caroline chuckled. "I told you that I had feelings for you and you handled that by disappearing for two days, that's normal procedure all right." she spat the words before crossing the street.

He waited for her on the other side, slightly startling her as he stoically stood there. "Should I remind you that you walked away sweetheart, not the reverse way."

Caroline brought her books closer to her chest and effortlessly smiled at him. "And I haven't changed my mind, I will keep the deal we have but I don't need to meet with you before the full moon so let's ignore each other until then."

He didn't move a muscle as she petulantly walked away with her bouncy curls taunting every scrap of his tolerance.

* * *

Kol dropped the stuff that was inside the drawer on top of the bed, it was the last place he had left to look and he went through everything with the same annoyance that had been prickling for the last hour.  
He threw over his shoulder a box that was unfortunately useless to him but when the noise of metal hitting wood didn't come, he turned wondering why it hadn't fell to the ground.

Rebekah had caught it and was now inspecting it. "It's a nice box to keep a heart."

Kol wasn't enthusiastic about the guest during his search work. "You can have this one once I get back to my original body."

Rebekah closed the box with a cluck. "If I kill you now, no one will know that you were alive to begin with and assuming that Marcel will be pleased with the deed, I don't even have to worry about my fickle conscience."

"Scruples apart, I broke your neck because I needed a one-way ticket back to Bonnie's coven."

Rebekah dropped the box on the ground producing a huge thud. "It's sad that I cannot trust any of my brothers, everyone always finds a subplot that wins over our family ties."

Kol had moved on to the closet, he pushed a few empty clothes hangers aside and stared into an empty structure. "You're beginning to grasp for straws Bekah, there's nothing left of this family to savage." he turned to face her. "There's nothing but schemes, treachery and time patching what was once a great bond. Mostly time because that's the one thing we cannot bend on our will and it's working like sand, covering every good memory we ever had of each other. We throw the Mikaelson name like it means something but even the most powerful one of all of us is searching for his real family and I wouldn't be surprised that he soon forgets he was ever one from the dejected lot. I for one cannot wait to get back into my body and leave the sad circus in town."

Rebekah felt the lump in her throat turn into tears she didn't welcome. "I miss what we all used to be. Have you forgotten how united we were and ready to take the world as we pleased?"

"The world isn't enough to harbor all of our egos." Kol had one last look around the wrecked dorm. "There's nothing in here." he left obviously connecting his words to what was now the shambles of his family.

* * *

Bonnie waved at Katherine and Matt from the bench she was occupying, they hadn't reach her yet and already she knew that Matt was giving Katherine a hard time because she was making one of her rare appearances at college.

"I don't like studying." Katherine dropped her bag on the bench next to Bonnie with a big huff. "I was born to marry some Prince from the Emirates and to have a hundred servants pampering me." she dreamily said.

Sadly Matt believed she was utterly convinced of that and sat next to Bonnie with a sigh. "We need to stop delivering papers in her name, she needs to start doing some of her work."

"But I want to stay in her Palace when she marries one of those really rich rulers." Bonnie candidly told him.

Katherine rejoiced in that while Matt rolled his eyes.

Bonnie had a small giggle and while having a look around Campus she spotted someone familiar leaving one of the buildings. "Hey Kaleb!" she called him near them.

"Are we friends with the defector now?" Katherine murmured.

"He saved Bonnie." Matt sounded a bit too happy about the small turning point because he really missed his friend.

"Hello." Kol approached with caution.

"Everyone decided to come back to college today." Bonnie had a slow gaze around her circle of friends.

"And you are so thrilled over that." Katherine triggered entertained with her phone.

"Learning is fun." she stated with a frown.

"It will be fun having my lab partner back." Matt didn't hide his glee for Kaleb's return.

"Actually…" Kol reeled back everyone's expectations for a peaceful day. "There was some agitation in the parking lot, the talk was that someone broke into the dorm that belonged to Monique." Everyone's attention was steered to him and he used that. "Rumor has it that they were looking for something valuable."

"By law, every talisman that belongs to a coven must be handed over to the Elder sisters if that coven ceases to exist." Katherine knew the witch law in New Orleans like no one in the city.

"I'm sure Sophie and Jane-Anne took everything they found." Matt still looked at the others somewhat doubtful. "I mean, it's not like they had that many artifacts…" he stopped his eyes on Katherine.

She silently held a small conversation with him, what was between them was to be kept that way. "How could we possibly know?"

Kol would be all over that if he wasn't fixated on the girl staring at the ground, she was physically here but her stare was miles away and strangely it felt like her entire essence was wandering away as well. "Are you all right?" he leaned over touching her arm.

The gasp came like she was electrocuted by the touch and she jumped on the bench.

"Are you crazy?" Katherine yelled at Kol.

Matt also frowned deeply upset at him but Kol was clueless, it didn't help that Bonnie was shaking like she was violently pulled out of a daydream.

"I know… what they were looking for." Bonnie stood up fast and walked away.

Katherine growled at Kol before she ran after Bonnie and he wasn't on good terms with any of this disorder so he addressed Matt in the same way. "She was in a strange stupor…"

"You know that Bonnie has these vision things and that they show up unannounced but you can't just yank her out of them like that. Those jolts are dangerous for her mind."

Kol had no perception of what Matt was expecting him to say, the kid looked at him like he was suppose to know these things and the truth was that _he _was. "I wasn't thinking." Kol put together a lame excuse.

"Dude, I don't know what the hell you're smoking but if you want to win back your place in this coven, you better cut back on that." Matt hissed extremely angry.

Kol squinted as he was left alone, he had forgotten entirely about the wonderful witch weed, alas he had to leave that for later, for now he had a group of lunatics to decipher.

He caught up to the trio in the library, Bonnie was skimming along a row that had seen better days, the books were all worn out and out of place, compared to the rest of the deluxe Tulane library they were obviously the collections no one cared for anymore.  
And it was there, among the endless mandatory English literature books that Bonnie picked one red book, she turned away taking the book with her and Matt followed her with Katherine without asking questions.

Kol truly hated the grey area he was walking but he wasn't about to walk out without answers and he joined the others in the parking lot.

"Wasn't a conspiracy movie once built around a red book?" Matt asked not certain if he was off point.

"You've never read _Catcher in the Rye,_ Matt?" Katherine asked him.

"Obviously you have, so you can tell me the best quotes later." he joked with her.

While the other two had fun exchanging silly remarks, Kol grew more interested in the girl analyzing every page with care. "Why are you staring at that book?"

Bonnie looked up from the pages to face Kol. "It's a map."

Kol looked down on the book, this was one of those times Elijah would admonish him for calling someone so bluntly crazy but the girl was nuts, which was a pity because she was gorgeous. "Maybe Rebekah Mikaelson left your brain too long without accessing oxygen." he dropped the comment with a fast tongue.

The glares in unison came fast as well.

"I don't know if it's Monique sending me the images but I can feel her magic around us and she's trying to tell us something. I think she tried it once before, when they went missing, I wrote down a number and the location where she was found dead." Bonnie explained.

"Either way…" he deviated from the complex crazy talk and reorganized her focus. "I was expecting something that we could all see."

Bonnie moved her hand across the page, the letters changed and the spell was revealed, the ink changed and formed a map that this time was visible for everyone. "Are you satisfied now?" she asked him wound up.

"I find satisfaction in such mundane things." he smirked.

"We need to go, the spell won't last for long and if Monique's spirit decides to cut me off from her line of magic, we might lose the map and whatever it is that she kept here." Bonnie tapped a small circle on the map.

Katherine unlocked her car and Matt took the passenger seat, Bonnie was used to the back seat but not to the company joining them, she wasn't sure if Katherine was going to complain but the sexy brunette pressed the expensive boot down and drove away with a shrieking sound from the tires, there was no time to lose when a magic item was waiting for them.

* * *

"Tyler?" Caroline yelled into the renovated house, there was no answer and she didn't like that a bit.

Determined she went upstairs to look for him, his phone was disconnected and she hadn't seen him for days but now he wasn't in his new home either, the empty bedroom and the unmade bed she found wasn't that reassuring.

"Where the hell are you Ty?" she took her phone again and tried his number, it was still disconnected and her gut told her that the short stop before college was about to become longer.

She usually didn't go of in a hunch like this but she knew him well and even if Tyler went back to the pack and stayed with them in the Bayou he would have warned her before.

Caroline went into the kitchen to look for a candle, she dropped a few drops of wax on top of one his shirts while performing a location spell, the final figure that resulted from the wax was a place she knew well and Caroline rushed to her car worried about her friend.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Bonnie?" Katherine wasn't exactly stopping to ask but she eased up on the fast race of her car.

Bonnie bit her lip. "I am… ish…" she whispered.

"I'm about to cross the border to the wild nature, you better be sure." she warned with a foul anticipation of how her new boots would be all covered in mud soon.

Bonnie's usual positivism decided to take the day off, the lines in the map were fading away and she was losing her connection to whatever source of magic drove her here. "Maybe we should stop."

"What…" Katherine hadn't done anything but her car started to lose power and she looked at Matt for help.

"Are you out of gas?" he asked the obvious.

"Not even close." she tapped the small square where the pointer hit full.

"It's an uncultivated speculation but perhaps it's something magical." Kol stared at the little button on his door that went down to close his door.

Without notice the book in Bonnie's hands burst into flames, she squealed throwing it on the ground avoiding burning her hands on time, the car was now completely out of Katherine's control and the wheel turned on a small dirt road, it slowly came to a halt right in the middle of it and all the buttons on the doors went up, the doors were open inviting everyone out but naturally all of them felt uneasy about the option.

"Anyone has a gun?" Katherine looked at the duo in the back seat.

"I forgot my blade at the house." Kol checked his pocket upset.

"I was sort of joking…" Katherine frowned.

"Something brought us here and I don't think that it wants us to stay in the car." Bonnie was the first to get out, she wasn't sure which way to go but she chose some random path and started walking.

"We stay together no matter what." Matt united the group.

They all left the car at the same time and went after Bonnie.

"I can't see her…" Katherine complained as soon as they started walking. "She just came this way seconds ago, how could we lose her already?"

"And it's becoming foggy." Matt noticed the white collection gathering around them. "I can't see a thing… can you see anything Kaleb?" he looked back. "Kaleb?"

Katherine looked back as well, there was only Matt with her.

* * *

The yellow tape from the police had been cut already and that only made Caroline lick her lips, this was seriously happening.  
She had one last look at the old spooky church before pushing the iron gate and crossing the entrance to the abandoned cemetery, St. Anne's church was as old as the city and for the longest time it had its private graveyard, now it was just a ghostly place like the mystical church.

Caroline tried to be discrete and ran among the graves trying to reach the church as fast as she could, she was half way there when she spotted two figures coming from the minster and crouched near a big headstone.  
She stayed hidden until the two men went inside the church, clutching to a small kitchen knife in her hand she decisively stood up to go after them, disquieting and out of nowhere Klaus showed up in front of her and before she even made anything out of the startling apparition her hand moved in instinct.

Klaus hissed as the small knife prickled his chest and removed the knife lodged near his heart with a small smirk as he saw how small it was. "That's adorable."

Caroline scolded him. "I came prepared."

His smirk grew and he lifted a huge sword that he brought for battle.

"What are you doing here?" she confronted him upset.

"I reckon the same as you are."

"I came to rescue Tyler, I went by his house and I think that he was taken."

"He hasn't returned my calls for the last few days so I figured that something was wrong, I sent Josh on a tracking mission and he traced him back here." Klaus pointed the sword to the church.

"Who has him?" Caroline couldn't help to think how huge that sword was.

"Marcel's flock."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't do this to Tyler…"

"He left bear traps for the wolves in the woods, I think that he doesn't care for your liking for them enough to miss the chance of getting rid of Tyler."

As Caroline was about to organize a huge defense, Thierry arrived to the scene; Klaus took Caroline with him as he flashed to a bigger gravestone that shielded them from the other vampire's line of sight.

She was dizzy from the ride but quickly concentrated on what was important. "Maybe Thierry is acting alone."

"I could ask him before I cut his head off." Klaus mused.

She forcefully grabbed his shirt. "You are not going to kill anyone, do you hear me?"

"Afraid I lost all my hearing all of a sudden." His eyes glistened with a sparkle of death.

"If they have Tyler, we are going in there and we are freeing him but you are not allowed to go on a killing adventure." she brought her face closer to his to prove a point. "Don't kill anyone."

Klaus roguishly planted a kiss on her lips, it wasn't a _yes_, it wasn't a _no_ and by no means a _maybe_, it was just a soft tasting of her lips and he parted from them beaming.

Caroline's shoulders slumped afraid he was ignoring her but she was glued to his back when he left the gravestone and she remained like that until they reached the backdoor.

The softest chuckle was mandatory from Klaus as she tried to peek over his shoulder. "Do you want to take the sword and the lead?"

"We don't have time for dirty talking Nik." she judged him.

"As you wish, Princess." Klaus went in first, he buried the sword on the wooden floor choosing to take the first vampires with a simple twist of their necks.

The church was all filled with candles and Caroline saw Tyler instantly, he was trapped by two ropes that held his arms apart and he was kneeling, his head hanging because he was unconscious.  
Caroline ran to him, the vampires inside the church were all busy trying to attack Klaus and her only obstacle was Thierry that waited for her on the altar, next to Tyler.

She went up the two first steps shaking. "Does Marcel know about this?"

"We knew that it would be hard to keep you away when you found out but now that you are here…" Thierry took a knife from a horde of witch things lying on a stand and cut the rope freeing Tyler's right arm. "Take him with you."

Caroline froze. "That makes very little sense."

"We don't need Tyler anymore." Thierry looked at the man fighting behind her.

"You took Tyler as bait for Klaus?" Things just made no sense to her at this point.

"It wasn't just that." Klaus wasn't fighting anyone at this point, he was surrounded by a small army but he was standing with his arms settled behind his back and a daring smile.

Thierry cut the other rope and Caroline caught Tyler as he fell forward, her friend shown the first signs of life and she tried to use her healing magic for a quick fix, only something enough to give him strength to walk, the real spell would have to be done later.

"You've placed his werewolf side on a dormant state." Klaus said.

Caroline looked at him first, then she faced Thierry shocked. "What did you do?"

"Marcel knows what he's doing." Thierry simply replied to her.

"I'm going to talk to him, this is getting out control." Caroline angrily told Thierry.

The vampire always with a flat hat showed her fangs. "I said that you can take Tyler, so grab your friend and leave Caroline."

"You don't tell me what to do." she struck back.

"Sweetheart…" Klaus sensed the arrival of another large number of vampires, they came out from the sides of the altar where they had been hiding and came down the stairs filling the church entirely. "My car is just across the street." he tossed his keys at her.

She grabbed the keys keeping her eyes on him, leaving was the last she wanted to do but Tyler was weak and she still didn't know what exactly they had done to him.  
Caroline helped him up and then slowly down the stairs, as they went by Klaus she exchanged a last look with him, he looked peaceful and relaxed and he remained silent until he heard her footsteps far away from the church.

Although Klaus was still, the crew around him was itching and twitching their fingers ready to assault him, yet none of them dared to move without Thierry's consent.

"This one is for Diego." he ordered the first strike with a lift of his eyes to one of the men standing behind Klaus.

A blade similar to the one Elijah had left at his house was plunged into the back of Klaus' neck, the pain ran down his spine and Klaus fell to his knees, he tried taking the blade out but his wrist was caught by a few vampires who laced a steel chain around it, they did the same with his other wrist and spread his arms apart keeping him subdued for the moment.

Thierry punched him so hard that his hand was hurting afterwards. "And this one is for Max." he shook his hand.

As the blood of an open cheek fell down to the corner of his mouth, Klaus' eyes turned yellow and he lapped that drop of blood from his lip with his tongue. "Which one is it for killing everyone inside of this church?" Klaus pushed him with a sly smile.

Thierry nodded to the vampire in charge of the blade and Klaus yelled as he turned the weapon buried in the back of the hybrid's neck. "Today is just a lesson in pain, you came to the wrong town Klaus. In here we have shady witches and blades like the one breaking your spine over and over, it was made by Papa Tunde who was a great hater of vampires, may the Devil guard his soul but he left us with an amazing arsenal able to hurt even an Original." Thierry smiled elated.

Klaus wrapped his right hand around the steel rasping on a bigger breath. "I've decided to leave you for last." he informed Thierry with a happy tone about his choice. "And to kill the blade handler first."

Thierry lifted his eyes but it didn't reach the other vampire in time as Klaus suddenly pulled his arm knocking the men holding him down, he grabbed the vampire behind him and pulled him over his shoulder, he laced the steel around the man's neck and broke his neck.  
They tried stopping him from removing the blade from his neck but it was impossible to tame Klaus' wrath, it came out blazing when he pushed the blade up someone's chin.

Thierry flinched with the gruesome sight but they could still hurt him, he grabbed the loose chain and tried holding him back but Klaus was like a raging animal set free.  
He removed hearts easily, snapped necks and was only slowed down because he was shot in the heart with a bullet drenched in wolfsbane.

Seeing that it worked, Thierry took the gun from a dazed vampire and shot Klaus with determination, he emptied the full round of bullets aware that it wouldn't fully stop him but it would be enough to slow him down. "Bring me more bullets." he asked.

The strident sound of glass shattering followed by screams was a confusing answer and Thierry turned around, Caroline was holding her hands in the air after shattering all the windows in the old church, the sun coming in was killing the vampires who didn't have a ring and Thierry felt the wounded monster regaining strength to kill the rest of them.

Caroline plugged the sword from the floor and threw it at Klaus, she barricaded the escape of any vampire by creating a spell to keep them all inside and Klaus took them all out with the sword.  
He pinned the last one to a church bench with the sword and climbed it to jump from one bench to another so he could tackle Thierry before he reached Caroline.

Thierry clasped his eyes in pain while Klaus bit him hard in the shoulder.

He dropped him to the ground and approached Caroline with yellow eyes and blood dripping from his lips. "You wanted to see the real Klaus, love? I present you to him."

Caroline winced as he left the church and she stared at a bloodied massacre.

"What should I tell Marcel?" Thierry used a bench to support himself as he stood up.

Her frenetic eyes went to him. "That I didn't have a choice."

* * *

Kol searched the ruins unsuccessfully, he pushed a piece of debris with his boot angry that his hunt turned out a bust for the second time today.

"You should have left the car sooner." Bonnie stepped out of the fog.

Kol turned his head with livid eyes. "Could you have been this smart?"

Bonnie came up right to his face with fire in her stomach. "I knew that there was something wrong when you said that about the dorm."

"So you faked Monique's message from the afterlife?" he turned to face her completely.

"The book and the car and the map thing…" she shrugged. "All of it. I found what you are looking for desperately, ages ago. When I was preparing Monique's body for the ritual I noticed that she was wearing a unique watch, it looked like a key and I took the watch home with me, after messing with it for a few hours I finally figured it out how it can open the Ascendant."

Kol sighed. "Bonnie darling, I think that you are delightfully turning into a basket of surprises but you might not see another day if you keep crossing me like this."

She stood as a clear representation of who she was, with a bruised neck that she didn't cover at all, army boots that echoed how much of a warrior she was. "What do you want with the Ascendant?"

Kol smiled without showing his dimples, it was a scary smile and he trailed a finger across her chin without being genuine behind the gentle move. "You're an intelligent woman Bonnie, use that and give me what I want without all the daring games."

She was pulled into his clear blue eyes but she had no notion of who was behind them. "I rather destroy the Ascendant."

He hardened his features, his eyes became as cold as the touch mapping her neck. "If you knew what I'm capable of, you wouldn't be so crassly saying such arbitrary things."

Instead of hauling away from him, Bonnie's heat came closer to his chest and she left very little space between them as she rested a hand on his cheek. "You saved me at the party so I know that you still feel something for me."

"That's not why I saved you."

She smiled recalling all the times she caressed him like that and she leaned her head a little to the side reminiscent. "I missed standing this close to you." the thought came out loud.

Kol was unsteady about the way this was all developing but it wasn't too shabby to have a beautiful girl stroking his face and with lips that begged to be kissed. "Are you drifting on purpose?"

She shook her head and her hands slid to meet his, she was smiling while holding his hands. "We used to love doing magic together."

He wanted to jump the gun but he recalled her saying specifically that there hadn't been any sex between them.

Bonnie built a bridged between her magic and his and the fog around them was turned into these small amazing little drops of water that were held above them by magic. "We never cared about power and you used to say that you would never use your magic to hurt someone." she became sad realizing he used to say that about her as well.

"Power can be entertaining." he used his magic to burst all the water above them.

Bonnie shielded with a shriek and a loud laughter. "Kaleb!" she playfully slapped his shoulder.

She had a stunning smile and laughter, and encouraged by the easy instant, he pressed her to him and kissed her without any gentle introductions of any sorts, his tongue invaded her mouth before she even assimilated that his lips were touching hers and although she was slow on rejecting him, she still moved her tongue against his.

Her reason kicked in the second it all felt so good that she wanted to moan and she pushed him away with both of her hands on his chest and slapped him hard across the face. "What the actual f…" she restrained from cursing but she was raging.

He had a big smirk although his cheek was burning.

"When did you learn to kiss like that?" she touched her face to make sure she wasn't blushing.

"I enjoyed that and I could be a tad wrong but I think that you liked it as well." he looked at her with lust.

"Don't ever do that again." Bonnie whispered, she could listen to Katherine and Matt approaching.

"There you are." Katherine complained.

"We didn't find anything." Bonnie headed back to the car fast.

"Ugh, let's go home, this fog is ruining my hair." Katherine groaned.

Matt squinted at Kol, that smile of his was uncanny.

"I think that we're working on our issues rather well." Kol winked at Matt.

Matt felt lost, more than usual at least.

* * *

"I need to heal Tyler." Caroline glanced back to the back seat as Klaus parked the car in his driveway.

"That won't be necessary since I gave him my blood while I was waiting for you in the car." Klaus left the car motioning at Josh to take an unconscious Tyler inside.

Caroline left the car without focus, she kept touching her forehead and then hiding her hands inside of her jacket. "Ok… I guess that will heal him."

"Are you all right Caroline?" Klaus came around to her side.

"Sure Klaus, why do you ask? After all, all I did was help you kill Marcel's crew and betray the man I call a father."

"It's just a name." Klaus coldly said.

She snapped furiously at him. "Marcel is going to kill me because of this, can you grasp that for a second Klaus? Or the fact that betrayal actually means a thing to me?"

"Are you scared or mad at me?"

"Before you arrived to New Orleans, I wasn't forced to make these decisions so right now I'm furious at you." she shouted fearlessly.

"Your immense rage comes from my reluctance to call you after your confession the other night." Klaus poured salt over the open wound.

"You didn't miss the sex enough to call me, that's fine." she dropped viciously trying to sound crude about it.

He breathed in loudly and held her by the arms with vigor. "The sex is extraordinary…" the words hissed like that, through gritted teeth appeared to have such a different meaning. "But it wasn't what I missed."

Caroline's petulant shell cracked enough and she felt herself melting as his touch became smoother as well. "It wasn't?"

One of his hands traveled to her cheek and her skin reacted by burning under his powerful touch, his thumb gracing her face was nothing more than Klaus feeding from her, draining her not of blood but of strength to leave him.

Klaus leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Why did you go back to the church?"

"I couldn't leave you..." she whispered, he smelled like blood but now, so did her. "I'm going to have a shower." she left to his room after brushing her fingertips along his scruff.

* * *

Marcel smashed another bottle against the wall, very little was surviving his fury and a flying chair almost hit Rebekah when she dared to go inside the lion's lair.

"This has Niklaus written all over it." she named the wreck Marcel just made.

"There has to be a way to suppress him." Marcel's yells were echoes of the hell's wrath vibrating in the big house.

"Not even the Four Horsemen would manage that." Rebekah simply said.

The thought played out in his mind. "I'm in the right city to provoke an Apocalypse."

Rebekah moved her head a bit to the side with a side look. "Why do you still have all this anger built up for Nik?"

Marcel snarled. "You should leave."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, she neared him but when she touched him, Marcel flashed pushing her against the wall and keeping her there with a hand pressing on her throat. "I can take your anger Marcel but only if you tell me why you hate Nik so much."

"He made me choose between us or an eternal life." he maliciously smiled when he spotted the light rising in her eyes. "At least that's what you would like to hear." he tilted his head. "Isn't it Bekah? Wouldn't you love to hear how I hate your brother because he drove us apart?"

Rebekah's pain erupted like his anger, she closed up her features and pushed him away from her. "You're just like him… famished for power and wealth. But do you know what Nik has after centuries of scavenging for anything that gave him supremacy? Nothing!" Rebekah roared in Marcel's face. "He has no family, no friends and no one to sit with him at the table and you may think that you overdid him but everyone who sits with you does it because they are obliged to, not because they care for you."

"I told you to leave." Marcel said slowly.

"I've seen greater empires crumble to ashes and you will not be the exception." Rebekah lastly said.

Marcel kicked the stuff lying on the ground, they were all wrong and he would one day dance on top of all of their graves.

* * *

The hot water did the impossible, it relaxed her enough to stop worrying and then Caroline actually smiled when she found the pink package lying on his bed.  
She covered her legs with the duvet, because she was only wearing one of his shirts the room felt a bit cold but she could see the mantel already harvesting a quiet fire.

One that she related to when Klaus walked in wearing his low-cut Jeans and a chest that wasn't completely dried yet, Caroline wasn't entirely happy that he chose to have a shower in another room but she ate her beignet at least satisfied with the view.  
Klaus picked a random shirt from the closet and ended her glee by covering a long back that she was admiring.

"Tyler is recovering well." he turned to her.

"He told me about the painful enchantment they used on him…" she had another small bite from her snack. "How did you know that they used that specific spell on Tyler?"

Klaus decided on a silver chain necklace for the rest of his night and she could see him going back in time to fetch for a memory she wanted him to share with her as he laced the necklace around his neck.

"Rebekah was beautiful from the day she was born, while growing up every man in the village was enchanted with her and it became a habit for us to fight every scoundrel that wanted to have a horse ride with her." Klaus sat on the bed with a small smile. "But Rebekah enjoyed her adventures more than any of us and during one my father's hunting trips she decided to go over to the waterfall alone…"

Caroline wanted to take his hand but afraid that he might withdraw on the sincere moment, she chose to only snuggle closer to him.

He smiled finding two huge blue eyes pleading him to carry on. "Elijah noticed that she wasn't in the hut but I arrived to the waterfall first." Klaus moved her hair to outline her face with his hand. "She was struggling with one of the men from the village, she told me later that she had been sneaking out to see him every night but nothing ever happened between them until that day. He was trying to undress her and I only remember her screams and how I wanted to make him stop; when Elijah arrived I was still clutching the rock in my hand and Rebekah was too shocked to say a word."

"That's how you triggered your curse?"

Klaus expelled a gush of air loudly, he inched her closer and kissed her forehead. "It was my first kill."

Caroline closed her eyes weighing it up. "How is that related to what happened today to Tyler?"

"Mikael was not happy to know that his least favorite son was on top of it all, a bastard." Klaus lifted his eyebrows with a hint of amusement. "Therefore he took things to all possible extremes, he killed my father and then with the help of Elijah, he strapped me down to a wooden trap like I was an animal and my mother suppressed my werewolf side."

"Wait…" Caroline jolted her head. "Elijah helped Mikael do that to you?"

"Yes. Did he leave that out when he was being pompous about how much of a good brother he was?"

"He was busier sucking my blood." Caroline scrunched her lips goaded. "And why didn't you tell me this sooner? You led me to think that Elijah was some nice guy with iffy morals when he's just a creep that uses his appearance to bait people into thinking that he's one of the good guys."

"I sold him to the witches, which clearly proves that I'm the good guy in the family."

"You're a D-bag with a nice accent!" she huffed.

"I love how verbal you are about everything." he smiled charmed.

She rolled her eyes but he was poking something that was beginning to be a loud thought in the back of her mind. "I don't like how hushed you are about…" she looked up at him without finishing.

"Us?" Klaus locked his clear eyes with hers.

She nodded enjoying how transparent they were sometimes.

"These are still waters that you are stirring up Caroline, there are things that I don't say because I've forgotten how it was to feel them so alive."

Her mouth was dry and when she gulped down, the sound filled the room. "If you could remember how it was to feel…" she licked her arid lips. "What would you say about those feelings that… you possibly have for me?"

His lips stretched into a big smile. "If I was a man to speak of feelings…"

She grazed her lower lip with her teeth. "If… of course."

He sighed with a deep hum. "I would say that this confinement that Marcel formed around you is a crime. This small world that he created for you will never be enough for you love, your light will parch trapped in here and you will die like a hummingbird unable to sing and to fly freely."

"Are you the one who will take me out of here and show me what it's like to be really free?"

Klaus kissed her lips softly. "If you let me sweetheart, I'll show you what a real reign is all about."

"That's a lot of _ifs_." she huffed again.

His chuckle was sexy and grave, he kissed her lips without hurry, scratching her as his stubble marked her delicate lips, they became red reminding him of blood.  
Her cheeks gained color caused by the heat the kisses brought to her and when she laid on the bed taking him with her, he easily drifted his attention to her neck.

Quietly she moaned but Caroline wanted the weight of his lips against hers again. "Kiss me Nik…" her fingers knotted with his curls.

Klaus pressed her lips with passion, if he was one to speak of the way she made him feel, he would make an ode to the fervor she incited in him, and he would name it obsession.

* * *

Marcel looked calmer now so Aisha, one of his bravest vampires, tried to get any answers from him.

She still kept a safe distance afraid he might kill her if she crossed a line he didn't like. "Thierry is starting to hallucinate and the fever will cause him to start convulsing soon…" she cautiously dropped her tone of voice. "When will you go see Klaus?"

Marcel's deadly stare caused shivers on her but that was all she was getting from him, Aisha's sorrow only grew, she already lost so many members of her family today yet she knew Marcel wasn't caving.  
With a gloomy turn she prepared to leave Marcel alone to digest the horrible aftermath of a hasty move against Klaus but Marcel's grave voice hauled a freeze from her.

"Cut Caroline off and everyone in her coven."

Aisha narrowed her eyebrows heavily but the words wouldn't leave her open mouth.

"Let it be known that from now on, she no longer has my protection, neither of them do." Marcel icily said without moving away from the balcony.

* * *

The peace in her sleep was striking to watch and he truly pondered staying longer, to just lay there and hold her closely to him, but sadly to ensure that peace she borrowed from him in her sleep, Klaus had obligations.  
He took the scent her soft curls tickled him with and kissed her head before moving away from her back, Caroline remained motionless like she was satisfied with the security of his bed alone.

Surely he would sulk less if he made the connection that she was only responding to the way his scent was all over her, subconsciously she was replacing his physical presence with the scent of his shirt, his pillow and his sheets.

* * *

Tyler was entertained by a bottle and a glass, he didn't need much company tonight but he still smiled when he saw Klaus. "Hey, I'm shamelessly using your bar for happy hour."

Klaus left him at ease and even joined him in the sofa. "Tonight my blood and my bourbon are for free."

Tyler sadly filled his glass with a caramel-yellow mix, he clenched his jaw at odds with the idea that he wasn't a werewolf for the time being. "Your blood wouldn't by any chance heal a curse, would it?"

Sinister like the devil, Klaus smiled. "Far from it…" within the blink of an eye he snapped Tyler's neck. "It will however improve you."

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Not a bad thing - _Justin Timberlake_

Gonna get it – _Alexz Johnson _

No need to worry – _The Feelers  
_  
Red Voodoo – _Sammy Hagar feat Vic Johnson (Acoustic version - Lite Roast)_

Take me - _Tiësto feat. Kyler England_ (Acapella version)

R U Mine? - _Arctic Monkeys_


	10. No harm, no foul

"You've lost your mind…" Caroline briefly took her eyes away from Tyler to face Klaus.

He was quietly sitting on the sofa and enjoying his drink outwardly without a care.

"You are completely crazy." Caroline stared at him. "You have to be."

"I'm a man of many traits."

She snapped the second she saw his smirk peeking from above the glass he was holding against his lips. "You just killed my friend!"

"I helped him." he corrected her.

Caroline closed her eyes to a small line.

"Are you trying to hurt me Caroline?" he identified a small prickling in his head.

"I'm very inclined to make your head explode." she said between angry lips.

He left the sofa. "I should enjoy another drink before you do that."

Caroline was livid but Tyler needed her full attention now.

He gasped loudly when he was jolted back to life and sat up roughly breathing. "What just happened?" he looked around disoriented before his mind took him back to his last memory, he touched his neck remembering the snapping pain. "Dude… did you just… kill me?" Tyler looked at Klaus.

"With your werewolf side suppressed, you were a simple human." Klaus handed him a shot of Whiskey. "Now with my help, you can be something else."

Tyler had the drink hastily, he got up to look for a mirror. "I look the same." he turned around to look at Caroline and Klaus after a first glimpse. "Why do I look normal?"

"You will only be a vampire if you take human blood to finish the transition." Caroline calmly explained him.

"What happens if I don't?" Tyler's voice lowered a bit.

"It will be a luxurious waste of my blood." Klaus dropped coldly.

Caroline glared at him. "We need to think about this."

Klaus smiled. "There's not much to think about sweetheart, Tyler had my blood in his system when I broke his neck. Before he only had the choice of dying without an alternative, now I've provided him with one."

"He had an alternative." Caroline hissed at Klaus. "I would find a way to break his curse and I would give him back his werewolf spirit."

Klaus' smile grew. "I'm still counting on you to do that."

Caroline shook her head stunned. "What?"

He dropped his glass on the table and took a bag of blood instead. "I'm counting on you and your coven to restore Tyler's wolf side but in the meantime he will be a vampire."

Her arms parted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Just because his wolf gene is sleeping, it doesn't mean that he can't be a strong and almost invincible creature. I was a vampire for centuries until I magically broke free from my restrains."

Caroline covered her eyes distressed.

But Tyler was increasingly interested in the conversation. "Are you saying that I can be a hybrid one day?"

Caroline instantly faced Tyler. "No Ty, don't listen to him."

"That's precisely what I'm affirming." Klaus steered Tyler's eyes back to him.

"That can't be done." Caroline didn't bother with a look at Klaus, she just faced the ground.

"It would require a bit of skill and planning but I managed to do it after 500 years." Klaus explained. "And didn't have a _Caroline _at the time." he tried to tell her that he was ever so sure of her skills as a witch.

Tyler grimaced. "I don't want to wait 500 years."

"Don't fall for any of this crazy talk, Klaus is a hybrid because he's an Original." Caroline tried to stop the nonsense going around in spades.

"Actually…" Klaus waited until the two of them faced him to smile. "The Original blood rushing through my veins is only the missing link to create more hybrids."

Caroline leaned her head to the side with cringed eyebrows. "Can you elaborate on that?"

* * *

Matt held a stare with the sink, it was so cluttered with dirty dishes that he felt his last shred of patience dissipate entirely, this had to end.

He headed to Vicki's bedroom and walked inside without knocking. "You need to start doing something around here."

"And you need to start knocking." she looked up from the small mirror in the wall.

"Vicki, I can't go to work and college and still come home to clean the house before I try to sleep a few hours."

"Why don't you use your magic and have it all done with the power of your mind?" she suggested while wrapping a summer scarf around her neck.

"I'm tired of doing everything!" he snapped with a yell.

Vicki was done with her accessories and went to her bed, she picked up her bag and got ready to leave. "I clean glasses all day, the last thing I want to do is come home and clean the house."

Matt stopped her from going out. "Do you think that I like working my ass off to put food on the table? I would love to just steal money and waste it all on drugs every single day of the week." he sarcastically smiled.

Vicki tried moving her arm but it was obvious that Matt was keeping her for a little longer. "Don't the girls in your coven tell you everyday how perfect and amazing you are?"

It hit Matt hard and he shot back with a loud voice. "This isn't about my coven, this is about my sister spiraling so hard that she's taking me with her. It's draining to have this same talk every other day Vicki, you need to get your crap together."

Every thunderous word was a harsh sting in her eyes and Vicki started fighting with him so that she could break away from him. "Let me go." she shouted when he intensified his hand around her arm. "I said, let me go." she pulled her arm harder and while doing it her sleeve got caught in Matt's strong hands.

During the quick struggle to really get away from him, the collar of her shirt lowered and the summer scarf fell out of place, and finally Matt saw what she had been hiding under it. "Vicki… what is that?" he quickly reacted but so did she.

"Nothing." she covered herself immediately.

Matt was stronger though and pulled the scarf so he could expose her bruised skin, there were two bite marks, separated by inches and visibly fresh.

"Get away from me." Vicki resisted his search for more marks without success, he easily found the other two marks she touched this morning in the shower, spread across her shoulder plate.

"Who did this to you?" Matt clenched his teeth in a mix of a lot of things, he was shocked for the findings but he was also repulsed that someone had done this to his sister.

"I don't know." she said in a low voice.

"Don't hide his name from me." Matt demanded in a loud voice again.

"I said that I don't know!" she yelled back at him with a faltering voice.

Matt vacillated with a squint.

Vicki pulled her shoulders together like a weak shield from a horrible truth that she was still fighting to accept. "I went to a party last night and… I don't remember what happened, I woke up here and I only know that one of them fed from me."

"Who was at the party?" Matt asked her in a slow and eerie low pace.

"One of Marcel's men… Tom." she whispered, her last clear memory of her night was dancing with him.

Matt clenched his jaw in fury. "Don't leave the house today."

She was the one clutching his arms now. "No Matt, don't do it."

He smiled leaning over and kissed her forehead. "Just stay in the house."

"Matt?" she murmured scared. "What are you going to do?"

But Matt wasn't halting for an answer, his only stop was to grab a stake that he kept under his bed.

* * *

Klaus enjoyed the crowd of two expectant of his next words, he was a big lover of tales. "Where exactly should I begin?"

"What do I have to do to be like you?" Tyler sounded just like someone ready to give away his soul.

Klaus nodded at the blood bag. "Firstly we address the niceties."

"You don't have to do this." Caroline told him.

"I sort of have to Care… I'm dead." he parted his arms a little. "If I don't drink this, everything ends here." After a big breath he opened the bag and embraced his new life.

There was so much angst in her that Caroline turned away unable to watch it, she rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes worried but when his scent came closer she confronted Klaus mad. "Why did you do this to him?" she instantly stepped back before he could touch her.

"When my mother turned us all into vampires, she used her own blood for the ritual so truthfully the only thing that a major spell requires is a portion of blood from one of us." Klaus didn't dare to enforce a touch she wouldn't like but he still chose to stand very close to her. "Tyler was in the same conditions that I was when I was turned therefore he is ready now to be turned into a greater species, it might take some time to conjure the perfect spell but time is something that we have now. I've granted him that."

"I don't even know what to say…" she honestly felt tired. "It's been all just a really bad rut lately."

His impenetrable posture cracked with every recoiling inch in her voice. "Caroline…" he wasn't going to the extreme of feeling guilty but it bothered him that all the changes in her life were starting to take a toll on her.

"I would step outside and leave you two alone but I'm not sure how to stop this from happening…" Tyler held a hand next to the window, the sunlight was burning his skin and although it was hurting, he was fascinated by it.

"You need a daylight ring." Caroline sprinted her hand across her forehead again.

"I have that covered." Klaus threw something at Tyler.

Caroline shot her eyes at Klaus upset. "Can you stop tossing him things every two seconds?"

"It used to be mine but now it was just gaining dust in the back of a drawer." Klaus answered her with a soft reply.

"Cool…" Tyler loved the ring he just received. "It was yours, huh?" The sun wasn't hurting him anymore. "It looks old but oddly trendy."

Caroline was far from looking excited and she kept her eyes on a safe distance from Klaus'.

However Tyler was on the biggest high ever. "Klaus, you need to show me the ropes." he forced his hands together with a big clap.

"I need a minute alone with Caroline."

Tyler smiled. "I'll wait for you outside but don't go all mushy on her because I can hear you now." he closed the front door with a bigger smile.

The opposite of the mood he left inside the house because Caroline didn't move, not even when Klaus cupped the sides of her neck.

"Look at me Caroline." he asked to look into that overwhelming blue and he smiled genuinely when she gave in.

"It's like I can never keep up with you, whenever I reach your side you whoosh miles away from me and I don't know if you do it on purpose or not but there's one thing I know and that I don't like..." her eyes immersed in pain. "I don't like being left behind."

"It's centuries of habit, I've educated myself to always be a tread ahead of everyone else."

"When we are together, you stop…" she stated emotional.

"You make everything stop." he lowered his voice while his hands carefully cradled her porcelain skin.

Her body reacted with a weakness that she didn't want near him but alas was unable to fight. "But that's exactly it Nik… while your world stops, mine is spinning out of control and even if I find balance for that one night, in the morning you decide that it's time to move again and I'm left with another hurdle."

His fast reaction came with a kiss that brushed her lips only.

Caroline smiled a bit cheerless. "I don't make any sense." she took the kiss as a way to shut her up.

But Klaus kissed her cheek next with nothing but devotion. "You make all the sense to me love."

Quickly she searched for his clear eyes. "Are you being honest?"

"Even when you don't speak, you make all the sense to me Caroline."

"You can only get away with your pretty words if I let you and this is not one of those days." she informed him with the smallest of smiles.

He left a small kiss on her forehead before leaving her addictive heat and taking something from his pocket. "This is for you."

She stared at a small glass container with blood. "Why would I want that?"

Klaus knew her indisposition to blood so he took her hand and planted the container in her palm, as he closed her hand around the blood he smiled. "If I still know Marcel well, he will never come directly at you in confrontation, instead he will find a way to show everyone that he is still in control of his collapsing empire and this is your leverage."

"Is this your blood?" she wasn't sure if she wanted to be holding this at all.

"Kol used to say that the day he met a girl he didn't have to protect but still felt disposed to, then that was the girl he wanted to take home to meet the family." Klaus' rehearsed aloofness vacillated again. "I'm more than aware that you are far from being the damsel type Caroline but you need to meet with Marcel without a disadvantage."

The second he broke away from her, Caroline took a step to cut him off and her eyes begged for that one sentence that he refused to tell her.

But not everything was bleak, he trapped her cheek inside of his palm and leaned over pressing his lips against hers with fervor, when he pulled away he smiled. "I wish that Kol was alive so that I could tell him about the strong Princess who scoffs my words like they are unmerited."

And what a powerful smile she gave him in return. "I know that I deserve them, I just don't let you get away with everything by using a pair of dimples and some smooth words."

He held back a touchy grunt but when she pulled him into a kiss, he felt a fire that was novel in all of its wonder.

* * *

Kol left the bar admiring his latest purchase, it was a shame that he couldn't compel for the drink and honestly he was running out of money but all that was secondary when he was holding a fine bottle of his darling poison.

A relic that painful almost plunged out of his reach when Matt crashed against him, he just parked his pickup truck in a hurry and now walked so blindly determined inside the bar that he practically took Kol with him after the accidental shove.

"Be careful." Kol's hiss was close to an increasing yelp.

Matt only glanced at him, the other was cradling a bottle against his chest like it was made of gold. "I didn't even see you there." he admitted.

"What has you so sightless?" Kol noticed now the glistening light of someone who was not well.

"Did you see any of Marcel's men in there?"

"It's a dull morning, the only ones in there are the usual tourists asking for coffee after a treacherous night in the French Quarter."

Matt turned around, he was going to search every single bar in town until he found them.

Kol named the uneasy prompt with something he knew well and ran to the car, he sat at the passenger seat and beamed at Matt. "You are looking for an old fashion brawl… blood and all." his eyes sparkled in thrill.

Matt started his car trying to think of the next place to look. "I just want to find them."

Kol pointed the bottle at Matt. "What are your plans exactly?"

"Seek and destroy." Matt opened the glove compartment and took a city map from inside of it.

Kol caught it with a sleek hand and a big smile. "I'll do the location spell while you drive."

Right now Matt couldn't ask for a better deal and drove away with company.

* * *

Marcel counted a few less heads than he expected in the courtyard. "Where are Tom and his usual cluster?" he asked Aisha.

Aisha was just arriving to the room with a worried stance. "I don't know, I spent all night with Thierry. He's coughing up blood as fast as I've been feeding him."

Marcel kept his eyes outside from the balcony, he had spent the entire night there going over his plan and the sacrifices that needed to be made. "He knows the price of giving into Klaus now, I can't…" Marcel was stopped by a weak Thierry walking in.

"You shouldn't be up Thierry." Aisha rushed to help him.

He smiled thanking her and used her support until he found the nearest chair. "It's going to be ok Aisha."

Her eyes were shimmering in tears knowing that he was lying and it didn't help her emotions that he sweetly stroked her hand, he asked her to leave by slightly moving his head and she complied but not without exchanging a really lengthy look with him.

"I didn't know that you were together." Marcel's remark came swift and full of grudge.

"There's so much that you don't know Marcel…" Thierry tiredly said.

"You're in pain." Marcel searched among the wrecking mess if there was any bottle that survived his rage.

Thierry coughed expanding the pain to his lungs and then consequently filling his hand with dark tainted blood. "I'm dying and it has become evident that you won't do anything to change that."

"I can't go to Klaus now." Marcel cracked with a yell. "There's too much at risk to give Klaus the pull like that." he calmed down. "This close to the full moon, who falls… falls for the cause."

"You can't even look at me while you say that." Thierry accused him.

Marcel proved it by looking at wall instead. "He killed Diego even after he healed him so I know that he would have some macabre fun before he did the same to you."

"And he killed Max and dozens of others but my death will be on you alone." Thierry stood with effort.

The accusation made Marcel look at the vampire. "I didn't bite you."

"I've been your most trusted man, the right hand in every move you've made in this city. I've closed my eyes and ears to what others tried to show me but I _believed _in you." Thierry said painfully but not from the poison eating away his organs but from the disappointment. "I never questioned you but for the first time I see who you really are Marcel."

"It's called figment of the imagination and it's caused by the fever." Marcel harshly opened the last bottle untouched.

"The others don't have hallucinations but they have their doubts and I can't blame them for it… where's Tom and the others? Where's Caroline?"

"Don't talk about her." Marcel used the only warning he was offering Thierry.

"Your daughter should be right here by your side, wasn't that your dream?" Thierry's body slumped weighed by the disenchantment. "Since we found her that that girl has been the only connection we all have to a lost humanity…" he lowered his head. "I've done unspeakable things Marcel and I can't blame my sire for my actions but I can hold you responsible for pushing her away and for pushing us all away."

"You are speaking only nonsense..." Marcel gulped down, taking half the words with him.

"All the secrets that you've kept from Caroline will rise up now that she's with Klaus."

"Nothing will change!" Marcel shouted without sense.

"You didn't see them together inside of that church… there's an understanding between them that I can't explain."

"I'm going to put an end to all of that." Marcel smugly had a big gulp from the bottle in his hand.

"Before I saw Klaus kill everyone inside of St. Anne, I took your attitude as a confidence that I looked up to…" Thierry turned his back on Marcel. "Now I see it for what it is, vain haughtiness that will cost us everything."

Watching Thierry go away deeply wounded made Marcel vacillate but he was a man with a mission and he wouldn't coy away now.

* * *

Katherine added a bag of black salt to the pile she was keeping in her arms, she had enough stuff to restock her stash but there was always room for a few frog legs and she stopped to inspect them.  
This was one of the best voodoo shops in New Orleans and one that Katherine visited often but still she was wary of everything and smelled the legs to make sure that they were real, the frogs in New Orleans had a peculiar smell to them.

After an approval stamp, Katherine decided to take three frog legs and she dropped all the items on the counter. "I would like a paper bag for all of that." she smiled adding a bright red lollipop that was on the little stand in the counter.

"Are you paying in cash or credit?" the woman asked her before opening the paper bag.

Katherine laughed. "Marcel will take care of it like he always does."

The woman folded the bag with a smile. "Marcel sent word to all witch stores, you and your coven no longer have a free tab so… plastic or cash?"

"That's absurd." Katherine took her fancy phone from the pocket of her short jacket and dialed Marcel's number, after an endless amount of rings the call was redirected to a voicemail message and Katherine stiffened. "He must be busy…"

The woman behind the counter didn't smile, she just looked at Katherine unwavering.

Katherine kept her cool and fixed her curls. "I left my credit card in the car, so I will be right back." she smiled removing the lollipop from the grocery list. "I lost my appetite for sweets."

"I'll have everything packed and ready for you." The woman started preparing her bill.

While that happened Katherine went outside to her car, the beautiful black BMW was waiting for her with a gift on the windshield. "This has to be a joke." she complained while yanking the parking ticket from where it was attached.

* * *

Klaus had the biggest smile when he took her call. "I miss you too sweetheart."

_"I'm calling to check on Tyler." _

He found her huffing gushes immensely delectable. "He's enjoying the wonders of his new abilities." Klaus looked back to the new vampire walking on the ledge of a building.

"Tell Caroline that I can fly." Tyler beamed letting himself drop backwards.

Klaus didn't bother moving from his privileged spot on the roof and carried on his conversation with Caroline, Tyler would soon enough be with him. "He has been throwing himself repeatedly from the top of a building for the last hour."

_"I thought that your mentorship was going to be discrete."_

"We're on top of St. Anne's roof, if anyone sees us they will call Tyler another ghost."

Tyler arrived to his side just then. "I'm already flashing faster than when I started, pretty soon I will be like the fastest blur in the city." he went over to the ledge again.

"Were you really doubtful about this?" Klaus asked her.

_"Just… don't teach him to be all dark and immoral…"_

Klaus looked at Tyler, he was head down on the ledge and supporting the weight of his body in one hand only, when he saw that Klaus was looking at him, he waved at him with his free hand.

"Some tasks are harder than others." Klaus joked.

_"Don't make me mad Nik."  
_  
It didn't sound like an ultimatum though, it sounded like she just didn't want him to let her down today. "You don't have a thing to worry about love." his warmth was playful but well played.

_"Ugh!" _she ended the call distraught.

Klaus laughed turning to Tyler who jumped back on his feet with a swift move.

"I'm hungry." he grimaced.

"It's time to move along the lessons." Klaus put away his phone ready for the next tutorial.

* * *

Kol had a long look at the street. "This looks like such a good neighborhood."

Matt knew the street well, he also knew exactly where to find the vampires he was looking for. "I should have thought of this place right away."

Someone came out of the bar and spit on the ground, obviously the man was too intoxicated to control anything so Kol and Matt unwillingly found out what had been his breakfast.

"I don't see how you could have forgotten this classy location." Kol looked at Matt disgusted.

"Marcel's men are not day-walkers so during the night they are all over the place partying and they try to go back to Marcel's house at dawn to stay there during the day but lately they've been returning in less number to the Governor's house and they choose to stay close to where they party instead."

Kol looked at the stake that Matt took from his jacket. "And why are you so raring to go party today?"

"They hurt my sister."

"You have a sister?"

Matt took it as a joke. "I know that I'm not that close to her, thank you for reminding me…" he dropped his fist against the wheel with a little force. "Vicki went to one of her crazy parties last night and things got out of hand, her body is covered in bruises."

"Does she like you?"

Matt hesitated with the distinct focus of his friend. "She hates me."

Kol moved his head in a nod, he could relay a similar relationship with his sister.

"Kaleb…" Matt's voice grew of intensity. "She could turn my soul over to the devil and I would still die for her."

"Why?" Kol genuinely felt astounded.

"Because she's my sister!" Matt was bewildered.

"You're being redundant." Kol merely said, the fact that she was his sister couldn't be a good enough explanation.

"She's part of me." Matt angrily said. "My father took off when my mother got pregnant and I had to send that one away when her drinking addiction became too embarrassing to handle, so it's been just the two of us for as long as I can remember and I fight with Vicki almost every day, and she pisses me off so much that I want to wreck my car against the wall but I can't imagine my life without her. We hate each other every other day but she's my sister." Matt repeated with conviction.

Kol found it all truly noteworthy and he was staring at Matt silently.

"Now I have some vampires to hurt." Matt said without moving.

"The speech was very inciting but you are taking your time to act on it." Kol wondered about that.

"I practice white magic Kaleb, violence is not something that comes naturally me."

"Could your sister have been willingly at the mercy of that vampire?"

Matt motioned his head in denial. "She likes to smoke stuff and to have a few strong drinks but she never liked vampires, she always stayed away from them and Marcel never gave permission for his men to feed on Vicki or anyone related to the circle."

"It looks like the rules shifted last night so we should go in there and ask them why."

Motivated Matt left the car and Kol went after him interested to see where this was headed but keen on staying out of it, this was not remotely any of his business and he only wanted to watch a bunch of idiots fighting each other.

* * *

It was rare to see any of her friends attending college and today wasn't an exception, she left the auditorium aware that she wouldn't find any of their familiar faces among the crowd filling the hallway or spot any of them in her favorite place.  
The joy that always covered Bonnie when she walked inside of the library was unexplained, it just felt like a gospel tune was always playing in the background and that she was gliding across the floor instead of walking.

She rushed up the stairs dying to reach that private floor where she studied and worked on her spells but her colossal elation was brutally stopped when she found the oval table cluttered with students.  
It was so occupied that there was not a single chair available, Bonnie cringed her lips unsure of what to think of it but surely there was a reason for it and she went to look for the old librarian in charge of this university space.

"Hi Mrs. Catelli." she smiled at the woman when she found her in the French department. "So… the strangest thing just happened…"

"Did someone burn your broom?"

Bonnie chuckled a little. "No." she fixated a lock of her hair behind her ear. "There are people sitting at my table."

"The table is property of the university." Catelli corrected her.

"Yes but I usually sit there with my friends."

Catelli took a pile of books and dropped them in front of her, the sound of it clashing on hard wood made a few students look but her discrete voice brought privacy again. "I don't like witches."

It wasn't a big kept secret what Bonnie and the others were so Bonnie didn't try some sort of misleading shift. "Did you know that the amount of spells done per hour in New Orleans is bigger than in any other city of the world?"

"You don't say…" Catelli crossed her hands in front of her while looking at Bonnie with disinterest.

"I could show you charts and paranormal studies."

"What I like even less than a witch is a smart mouth."

"I'm going to find an empty table to sit at and study." Bonnie decided for a swift retreat.

"What a good decision miss Bennett but before you do that, I will need to impound your library card." Catelli stretched out her hand.

"My…" Bonnie's mouth went dry and she widened her eyes in horror. "You can't."

"Your worker status in this library was tolerated because of Marcel's persuasion, I never wanted a witch with a card that allowed her to get in here at inconceivable hours. However, New Orleans woke up today with a new wind in the air and now that Marcel has revoked all support and protection we are all finally free to do what we want and as far as I'm concerned Bonnie, no one will come in here except when I'm here." she smiled bringing her open palm closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie slowly took the precious card from her wallet, she had tears in her eyes when she gradually handed it to the woman, she still tried holding on to it when Catelli pulled it.

She yanked it from Bonnie's hand with a final budge. "The library opens from Monday to Saturday, from 8 am to 9 pm. Only." she insisted.

Bonnie shrink in her shoes aghast.

"And we don't allow any kind of spells or black arts studying inside of the school premises." Catelli took back the pile of books again. "You better inform the rest of your _Charmed _group because violating those rules is cause for expulsion."

Bonnie's trembling lip was a clear indication of how hard she took the news.

* * *

"Kat, I don't understand what you're saying, stop cursing so much and try to talk calmer." Caroline asked while she crossed the street, right at the end of this avenue was the junction that would take her to Marcel's.

She was avoiding the bigger streets so she chose that small passage that ended just behind the Governor's house, it was sadly there that she found a man waiting for her.

"I will call you back in a few Kat…" Caroline sighed. "I just stepped on something dirty."

Willfully Elijah covered the front of his suit with his hand. "Where are your manners Miss Forbes?"

Caroline kept her phone secure in her pocket. "Long gone with my faith that The Elders are smart, considering that they set you free in the end."

"I'm more valuable awake."

"To who?"

"I'm interested in another conundrum… why were you named Forbes instead of Gerard?"

"When I was little, Thierry used to say that if the supernatural world had a Forbes magazine, our empire would be number one. I liked the name so I started using it and it stuck later on."

"It appears you were trying to distance yourself from the empire altogether. I reckon that you've seen things that you didn't approve and instead of fighting you've decided to live aside from it."

Caroline tilted her head. "The fortunetellers in the tourist bay could use the clairvoyance and you would look elegant while reading Cowrie-shells."

"I can't predict the future Caroline but I can however predict something common like behavior." he flashed grabbing Caroline's throat forcefully.

The strength he made just underneath her chin was startling, it stopped her from keeping up a brave fight with him as he searched her pockets.

Elijah lifted his eyes to her as he touched the cold bottle. "I'm roughly taken aback that he actually provided you with his blood." he retrieved the small bottle from the warmth of her pocket.

"I need that blood back." she brought her eyes to a thin line.

"You aren't as powerful as the other witches in this region." he said thinking that she was trying to hurt him with a plain headache.

"Give me that blood." Caroline asked again.

He took his hand away from her chin. "I understand that Thierry is somewhat part of your family but I can't let you help him, unfortunately for the dying vampire, Marcel has lost track of any common sense and I've decided to overthrown him."

"And you say that Marcel is the one who lost it?"

Elijah smiled. "I've noticed that most of the vampires follow Marcel because Thierry follows him, with Thierry's death and with no real leader, I will take over and rebuild this city." he tossed the small container to the ground, destroying it and spilling the valuable blood.

"No…" Caroline whispered and crouched in front of the small pool of blood.

"Believe me, the city as it is can't sustain itself and I'm only going to make everything better."

Caroline rested her hand on top of the blood. "And somehow I don't believe you." she knew what was coming.

"Obviously you are a smart woman so you know that I can't let you walk away without being compelled after I've shared so much with you." he closed the buttons of his suit jacket. "I guarantee that I will be quick." he paced towards her.

"So will I." she smiled pressing her palm covered in blood against his chest.

Elijah gasped unfamiliar with such pain, the air was sucked out of his lungs so quickly that he felt them arid, like the rest of his chest and with an aching throb he looked down on her hand.  
Caroline used Klaus' blood to conduct her magic and with a regal smile she pulled her hand back before shoving him away from her with a propelling force that came from a magic she never used before.

Elijah hit the wall so roughly that he fell to the floor unconscious.

She looked at her hand excited. "Wow… that was super amazing."

Klaus had not been kidding when he said that their blood was very potent, she wasn't even tired after doing that spell and she used that condition to run away before Elijah woke up.

* * *

Someone hit Tom's shoulder to let him know that Matt was here, when he turned his head he chuckled because of the threatening look the human was carrying with him.

"Oh… I think that I'm in trouble." Tom joked with the others.

Matt stopped near the small group that was hanging by the bar. "Were you at the same party that my sister was, last night?"

"You know that I was." Tom returned to his drink.

"Do you know why her neck looks like a vampire banquet?" Matt kept his eyes on Tom.

The big vampire was taller than Matt and his shoulders were so wide that Matt couldn't see the other end of the counter.

"She's very friendly and she likes to party, with the restrictions around your coven lifted she's just like all the other tourists…" Tom looked at Matt with malice. "Just a fine piece of fresh meat."

Matt plunged himself at Tom but the vampire was obviously faster and grabbed Matt, he pushed Matt's head down on the counter and kept his large hand on Matt's cheek, he pressed his face so hard that he was just inches away from breaking his cheek bones.

"I know that you are new at this but from now on, you and the other girls are dispensable. I'm free to do whatever I want and right now I'm feeling benevolent…" he joyfully laughed looking at his posse that quietly had a drink. "So consider yourself lucky that I'm not killing you and your coward friend over there." he released Matt while glancing over to the other human who stayed behind by the pool tables.

Matt rubbed his throbbing cheek. "Stay away from my sister."

Tom waited until he started turning away to drop the acid comment. "She invited me into your house so maybe tonight I'll drop by to have a different meal."

He started laughing loudly along with his friends and Matt clutched that stake in his hand ready to use it, despite his immense will to do so Tom chocked on his laughter and dropped his head forward loudly on the counter.  
Every one of his friends jumped from their stools startled and even Matt waned surprised at the grey deceased vampire and at the man who had staked him with a cue.

"I wouldn't like if someone talked about my sister like that." Kol shrugged.

Matt would have smiled but there was no time, he only managed to push Kol away and dive his stake into the blur.  
As another vampire fell at their hands, the rest of the group reacted.

Matt and Kol flew across the bar when the angry mob easily tossed them like dolls, badly recovering from a horrible splitting headache Kol still had time to smile at Matt deeply moved by the gesture.

"Thank you for saving my life." That truthfully was new to him.

Matt had the same goofy smile but he noticed the vampires headed their way. "Don't put your party hat just yet…"

"What do you think of a little fire to heat things up?" Kol's eyes steered to the bar.

"That, I can do." Matt lifted his hand igniting all the bottles with fire, it was a massive explosion that propelled fire to a couple of vampires.

As the brawl spread out to other customers, Matt and Kol got themselves involved in a nasty and messy fight, they dodged a few hits but their fists barely missed a face.  
Their only real problem were the remaining vampires with fangs and anger to share, Kol had a close encounter with a pool table when someone easily grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him away, but the cut on his cheek wasn't enough to stop him from focusing.

Matt was ingloriously fighting with a vampire that just punched his ribs, it was evident that this was just for his fun so he was going to make Matt suffer before killing him.  
Kol waited until the vampire held Matt above the ground, they were just standing in front of the door and Kol used his magic to push the door open, the sunlight was an instant combustion to the remaining vampires.

Matt blinked in pain but among the fighting men and the screaming creatures, he saw his friend rushing to him and helping him get up.

"It's a wonderful time to exit, mate." Kol helped him out of the bar and into the car.

* * *

"Marcel?" Caroline called angrily, she searched the first floor and when she didn't find him, she shot up the staircase, when he showed up on top of the stairs she stopped but kept her glare.

"I'm right here." he said detached.

She breathed in harshly. "My phone is going crazy, everyone from the coven is calling me saying that you've redraw our protection."

"There are consequences Caroline when you attack my community and you can't be the exception."

"You're punishing me by hurting the ones I love?" her words came slow and they broke in every space because she was about to cry. "How can you do this to me?"

"You went against me!" Marcel yelled, like that was all he knew lately.

She cringed because of it. "You hurt Tyler and they were hurting Klaus so I had to do something."

Marcel seemingly calmed down. "You chose Klaus and acted like you didn't need anything from me, so if what I always gave you was so unappreciated why should I keep protecting and financing every little whim that you have?"

First she lowered her eyes and then she lowered her head. "You're right… I'm ungrateful and I don't deserve to be here." she turned away and started going down the stairs.

"Is this your final choice Caroline?"

She stopped to look at the sea of vampires that came out when Marcel started shouting. "How did you announce the repercussion of my actions?" she looked back at Marcel.

He imprisoned the polluted words that he wanted out by clasping his lips.

Caroline took another step to meet the vampires on ground. "Did he say that I was cut off and no longer part of this family?"

No one answered her so she turned to face Marcel.

"You betrayed us." he answered in a steady voice.

"And you Marcellus?" she opened her arms. "The man who _found _me but kept me hidden from the world, are you really innocent? Or did you use me and my coven?"

"I refute those charges." he simply said, without showing any sort of emotion.

"I don't believe you anymore." she sadly turned away, this time determined to leave for good.

"Is that your final allegation?" Marcel's voice cracked slightly.

The vampires had parted so that Caroline could leave but she halted when she found Thierry waiting for her at the end of the courtyard. "It was you Marcel who made me choose, not Klaus, not Thierry or the others… but you." she smiled at Thierry when he stroked her cheek and then left.

"She will be back." Marcel assured the agitated army.

"From where I'm standing, we are all on her level while you are standing up there all alone." Thierry fired up the small sparkle growing among the rebel masses.

Marcel disregarded it all and went inside the house to be completely alone, while he was walking down the hallway it was impossible to shut down the memory that came to life when he entered the room where he spent most of his time.

* * *

**New Orleans 1910  
The Governor's office**

"Marcel?" Rebekah ran down the corridor and then went inside of the room with a windy speed. "Are you all right?"

"Mikael almost won this one." he smiled at her tired.

She couldn't hold her stare steady, she inspected his shirt full of blood and then his bruised face, even the hands covered in blood didn't go unnoticed by her. "Elijah said that Nik killed him." she was confused about that but what really mattered was Marcel now.

"We found a way…" he said in a lower voice.

"I waited for you at the Opera house."

He knew that that was the place they had arranged to meet after Celeste delivered her part of the second plan she was involved in but things didn't go as scheduled at all.

"You have something to tell me." Rebekah sensed the bad news galloping her way.

Marcel paced to her, he cradled her beautiful face with love. "I couldn't get to her on time."

Rebekah started to fear the truth he was holding back on her. "I was supposed to be human by now."

"Klaus killed her before she could do it, he knew about our plan all along and he stopped her before she succeeded, then he gave me an option."

Rebekah's blue eyes went bigger and she padded his chest looking for a heartbeat. "Tell me that you didn't..."

Marcel smiled. "He turned me so now I'm strong as he is."

"No one is as strong as he is Marcel, what are you talking about?"

"As a human I couldn't stand up to him but now I can fight for us."

Two small tears danced in her eyes. "Why did you make such a rash decision? What about our dream of growing old together and having children? A normal human life together, that's what we wanted Marcel. Why did you give in to Nik? We could have found another witch and use kol's blood or Elijah's to turn me back to human."

"Klaus said that you would have hated that."

"And you trusted him?" she shouted perplexed.

"It doesn't matter now…" he watched her hurt as she broke away from him. "As a vampire we can still have it all but it will be forever and we can take this city and make it our own. We can create a kingdom that will be only ours and we can all live in here as a real family."

Rebekah cried silently and shook her head. "By now Niklaus has left the city and you are here talking of demented ideas… I don't want more power, I wanted you and only you."

"Bekah…" he tried to stop her before she left. "We can find a child and raise it like Klaus raised me."

"You know that it's not the same thing, by accepting Nik's offer, you killed us." Rebekah accused him. "You killed our dream."

"It wasn't my dream." he impetuously said.

"I won't stay here and live out your fantasy." Rebekah pulled back up all of her shields.

"I'm not going to follow you if you walk out of that door."

"You will be searching for me before I return to this city looking for you."

Marcel was deeply impaired so he scoffed her affirmation. "I will create a realm so big that you will be able to see it from any place in the world and every time you hear my name you will remember how easily you walked away from me."

"If that's your curse for me then every time you hold another woman in your bed you will cry knowing that she's not me." Rebekah left knowing that he was looking at her departure as betrayal but she felt cheated as well.

* * *

"Matt!" Vicki sprinted to him worried when he finally arrived home. "You big dummy, what did you do?"

Matt winced when Kol assisted him to sit on the sofa. "I defended your honor and ended up with a pair of broken ribs."

She went to the kitchen to fix some ice for him while another hysterical girl stormed inside of the house cursing.

"Are you that much of an idiot? Vicki called me…" Katherine stopped when she saw how badly beaten they were. "I thought that you would think about this before actually confronting them."

That exact second Caroline also arrived and she was too baffled to speak, she sat on the coffee table looking at Matt regretful.

"Don't." Matt leaned back on the sofa in pain.

"They did this because Marcel is mad at me." she weakly said.

"Everything you just said determines how guilt free you should feel." Katherine warned her. "Marcel is a dick for doing this to us."

"They confiscated my library card!" Bonnie was the last to arrive to Matt's house but by no means less outspoken. "I lost all access to the books I need for my course and we can't perform any spells at Tulane either." she sat next to Caroline fuming. "And they took our table."

"Batman and Robin here were beaten up by thugs with fangs." Caroline pointed at Matt and Kol.

"I will never kiss Marcel again." Bonnie said with all the _evilness_ that existed in her.

It made everyone smile, even Vicki who sat next to Matt with a soft look that he hadn't seen in years.

"What are we going to do now?" Katherine asked worried that she had to actually start paying for things now.

"I could go back and talk to Marcel..." Caroline buried her eyes in her lap.

"My ribs will heal and we will find a way for Bonnie to access her books." Matt started appeasing everyone. "If Marcel was trying to break us apart, he didn't win this time." he addressed Caroline in particular. "None of what happened today was your responsibility Caroline and I don't think that any of us can blame you for it."

"Unless you know that moron who gave me my first parking ticket." Katherine huffed.

Caroline giggled and shook her head. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Katherine gave her curls a good shake. "Somewhere in town, some poor officer is having a bad diarrhea case. I tracked down his energy and gave him a tiny hex."

Matt complained with pain as soon as he tried to laugh and Vicki suggested a doctor, he exchanged a small look with Caroline and said that he would be good in no time.

"How about you?" Bonnie inched closer to Kol. "Is anything broken?"

He froze when he found so many people looking at him and genuinely worried about him. "I can't tell which side of my face hurts the most but it's not broken." he handed Bonnie the bottle he acquired at the beginning of his day. "Can you open this? My wrist really hurts a lot as well."

Caroline was excited when she saw the booze. "Dalmore." she took the bottle from Bonnie. "This was Kol's favorite drink and Nik offered me once a taste of it, it's so good."

"Are you acquainted with Kol Mikaelson?" he couldn't resist the question.

"He was Nik's favorite brother." she naturally answered.

It hurt like hell to smile but Kol still went for it.

* * *

"Hey…" Caroline greeted Tyler as they met on Klaus' driveway.

"I had the best day of my life." Tyler said at once.

"That's the high from being turned, tomorrow you might think differently."

He smiled taking her shoulders and planting a huge kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine."

"I'm worried that if I can't turn you into a hybrid you will be stuck forever as a vampire, the very thing that you hated the most."

He winked at her. "But now I can jump off buildings and blur over to the Bayou in less than 15 minutes. I can hear people talking miles away and I'm strong enough to take hearts out instead of fearing for mine. Plus…" he lowered his chin. "What's this talk about not being able to do a spell?"

"I said it in a _maybe_ way…" she narrowed her eyebrows.

Tyler chuckled with joy. "Stop worrying about me, I really love this new condition and so far I think that it's the best that could have happened to me."

On a big whim she decided to give him a chance and sighed. "Fine."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Tyler eagerly left ready to explore his first night as a vampire.

* * *

Kol left the Donovan siblings trying to patch a hard sibling relationship and somehow that resulted in his arrival to the big white manor.

He found Rebekah packing the last clothes into a suitcase. "Did I just catch you on your way out?"

Rebekah folded her long coat in two without bothering to look at him. "I'm leaving, much to everyone's relief, mine included because I don't know what I'm still doing in here. None of my brothers cares for my presence and I feel like a ghost without a purpose."

"I hate you."

She looked up with an open mouth, also now she saw how badly he looked. "Why are you all purple?"

"I don't heal fast as a human…" he gave her a side look.

"Well, I'm not giving you my blood." she closed the suitcase with a thud.

"I don't want it." he quickly replied.

Rebekah went by him with the suitcase that she left in the lobby and grabbed her clutch instead. "So I will see you again in a few centuries, I'm sure."

"I hate you." he said again.

"Stop with that." she lost her temper with a shriek.

"But you are my sister." he let go of the second part of his sentence.

Rebekah sat on the black sofa with a grumpy frown.

"As much as we want to carve each other's hearts out, we are family and I observed today that some things are just exclusive to a certain pairing or group. There are endless accounts about us but there is a part of history that belongs only to the four of us, for instance…" he smiled sweetly. "I don't expect many to know how much you are terrified of thunder storms."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him so that he didn't see the smile on her lips. "Where are you headed for Kol, with all this twaddle?"

"I found a small club that still plays Dizzy Gillespie style and you were the first name that came to mind when I thought of company."

"I loved that year we spent in Cuba." she was instantly sold.

"We should reminisce then, over some expensive wine and good Jazz." he smiled like only he was able to and no matter what face he was wearing.

* * *

He interrupted his talk with Josh intrigued by the duffle bag she dropped on the table, on the other hand Caroline wasn't curious about his conversation and took a piece of paper from inside the bag that she handed to Josh.  
She may not be willing to know what they were talking about but she was ending it and claiming attention.

Josh lifted an eyebrow eyeing the strange names on the page.

"Marcel cut me off so I'm going to need you to buy all that, it's the stuff that I need for the spells that I'm starting tomorrow." she told Klaus.

"That means that I have a long night ahead of me." Josh sighed already on his way out.

"What's in the bag, your Grimmoire?" Klaus looked there as she took something from inside of it.

"And this." she showed him a cute teddy bear. "If I want to do any of these spells right, I need to work on them relentlessly and you now own the hottest spot in town."

He smirked elated.

"I meant your library Nik, not our bedroom."

He squinted with her slip.

Caroline stuttered. "I… meant that it's going to be my bedroom for the… next week or so."

She turned to the bag and missed completely the moment he glued himself to her back.

"I will enjoy having you here." he whispered before wrapping his arms around her.

Caroline turned around to meet his eyes. "Before we start acting like a normal couple, I should inform you that I kicked your brother's butt today."

"I relied that he was being kept by the Elder sisters and that he was still in the interim… dead." he forced his teeth shut with the last word.

"They have to be working with Elijah." she eased in his arms and started circling two buttons that he had in his Henley with a finger. "And he told me that he wants to take Marcel's place so I don't know about you but I think that we should skip town and go on vacation somewhere nice." she gave him a big smile. "We'll be drinking Margaritas and having sex while they purge the city of everyone, including themselves."

He kissed her lips for a long moment. "I'll be howling at the moon in a few nights and I rather not kill you while I'm at it."

"Do you have any notion of what's happening around you when you shift?"

He outlined her face and then her lips. "No, which means that you must stay away when I'm like that."

"Okay…" she understood the rules.

Klaus kissed her again, longer this time and she really answered back with will, her fingers moved happy with the way his curls felt under her touch and she made the tiniest moan when his body hard-pressed hers.  
He parted her lips for a deeper kiss and Caroline toyed with him, she made him seek her tongue a few times before she curled her tongue around his, the kiss lasted until she needed air and even then she felt short of it.

His hand mapped her back while she found his chest something divine and worth of worship, when his lips returned to give hers some action the will to have him naked gained power in her mind.  
The only obstacle was Klaus who suddenly left her lips and pulled away from her enough to leave her apprehensive.

"Nik?"

"We have a guest." his answer came with a look at the atrium where Aisha showed up.

Caroline became rigid at once.

"I came to bargain for a portion of your blood." Aisha courageously said.

"The women in this city…" Klaus smiled with a glance at Caroline.

"Marcel won't come, he doesn't want to show weakness but I love Thierry and I'm not going to let him die." Aisha also looked at Caroline.

Klaus pulled the sleeves of his Henley up and showed his wrists. "You are free to try and take it."

Aisha shook her head. "I'm walking out of here with your blood and you are going to want to give it to me."

"What's supporting that brass attitude?" Klaus asked entertained.

"In exchange for your blood, I'm telling you everything that Marcel ever schemed and what's set to happen during the full moon."

"And what is that?" Caroline asked her.

"He wants to use the werewolves that you trapped in the Bayou and to perform a spell that will allow us to use their ability to sustain the sun and every other power they possess. Marcel wants to create day-walkers who won't need the daylight rings and the preparation is to use the werewolves energy when they shift back to humans during the full moon."

"He would have to harbor all that energy into a talisman and transfer it to the vampires but…" Caroline stopped horrified.

"He will sacrifice every werewolf for every vampire in his house, that's what he promised all of us." Aisha explained. "He promised that we would all be as strong as the werewolves but immortal like the vampires."

"It's his own version of hybrids…" Caroline shot her eyes towards Klaus.

"An idea that undoubtedly has fermented for years and by hook or by crook he has a backup witch knowing for a fact that Caroline would never help him with this." Klaus was sure of it.

"He's been having an affair with Sophie Deveraux for years now." Aisha said in the lowest of voices.

Caroline closed her eyes, she was sick with all the information but for Klaus, no matter how sickening the information was, it was still valuable and he prepared to bit into his wrist when Caroline grabbed his arm.

"Wait." she pleaded him but without lingering on his eyes, she faced Aisha determined and took a step closer to the vampire. "I need to know something as well, there are things that only a lover would know and Thierry has been with Marcel from the start."

"Thierry doesn't have much time left." Aisha urged the end of the talk.

"Well, my boyfriend won't give you any blood unless you tell me everything that Thierry shared with you about my past." Caroline couldn't have looked more menacing even if she intended. "And I mean… everything."

She stated with such force that Aisha gulped down.

* * *

**Soundtrack**:

Children playing adults – _MAU _

Nothing really matters - _Mr. Probz_

Heart and soul - _Twin Atlantic_

Godspeed you - _Francesco Rossi ft. Ozark Henry_

Go - _Grimes ft. Blood Diamond  
_  
Whoa they got you - _Lisa Donnelly_


	11. Adamant Rose

Every time he screamed it was a bit of his dignity that was chipped away from him but keeping a strong poise meant very little when Thierry felt his organs disintegrating every time he coughed.  
The last gush of blood tainted his shirt and after a few minutes staring at the ceiling he decided that at least a bit of decency was expected now.

It wasn't an elegant exit of his bed, it was more like a dead weight rolling over and ending on the ground but he successfully stood and stumbled to the closet, he latched on to the first shirt he saw, then removing the one he was wearing was another issue.

Aisha found him like this, struggling to open his shirt and barely managing a breath, his hoarse inhalation was painful to hear and she knelt in front of him breaking down when he lifted his eyes to look at her.

"You didn't leave." he said barely audible and adding a tiny smile at the end.

Aisha caressed his cheek. "I did but only to get this for you." she lowered her voice and showed him what she was hiding in her hand.

"Am I hallucinating?" he looked at her stunned.

She shook her head. "Marcel may be ready to lose you but I'm not."

"If I was hallucinating…" Thierry smiled. "That's exactly what you would say in my delusion."

Aisha leaned over for a soft kiss on his lips. "We can talk about that after you drink Klaus' blood."

He needed her help to drink and he almost ruined the precious cure by coughing but once the cold started replacing the unbearable fever he confronted her. "What did you negotiate in exchange for this?"

Aisha had no regrets about her decision, any deal was acceptable in exchange for his life. "We owe someone the truth."

* * *

Caroline couldn't hold still, she folded her arms only to sigh and unfold them right after, she paced in front of the car choosing next to lean against it and closely to Klaus.

He was dividing his attention between his phone and her agitation. "He will be here shortly, I'm sure."

"Good, I want to hear what he has to say…" she steered her look at Klaus. "I think." she frowned in doubt.

Klaus interrupted his flow of messages with Tyler to put away his phone. "You can only decide if the information is good or bad after you know of all the truth."

"What if I took too long with my badass routine and Thierry died before Aisha got back to him?"

"Then it was worth it just to see you so empowered." Klaus smirked.

"Aisha was also pretty hardcore with her bold move… wasn't she?" Caroline smiled a bit in awe.

"Marcel has all the wrong soldiers in the right ranks of his house."

Caroline's smile reeled in laziness. "You wouldn't do the same mistake, would you?"

"I'm only as strong as the ones I keep beside me."

Standing right next to him, she playfully kept a slow dance between their eyes pending on his reaction but the sound of a car approaching put an end to the easy flirt.

When he left the car Thierry still looked weak but his wounded look was truly caused by the talk waiting for him.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Caroline quietly asked Thierry.

He knew that it wasn't a way to break the ice and that she was genuinely concerned about him. "Klaus' blood is working fast, not as fast as his poison but it's slowly giving color back to my cheeks."

She smiled at him, they had chosen the Bayou to meet and they now were taking a small walk while Aisha and Klaus waited by the cars.

"Aisha said that you had a lot of questions." Thierry closed his leather jacket, finding refuge for his hands inside of his pockets.

She faced him with a nod. "I don't want to live like this any longer Thierry, Marcel won't tell me what he knows but I won't rest until I know who I am and how my parents died."

"There's not much that I can tell you Caroline but I can start with the first time I heard about you." Thierry was set on telling her the truth so he kept his eyes honest and his words fluid. "A while back there was a group of Travellers who stopped in New Orleans during their journey, back then Marcel already had the host syndrome and invited them to a party. They were stout men, warriors in their tribe and they liked to drink, during a long night one of them shared a tale with us. At first we thought that he was just drunk but the further he spoke about a legend that existed among his people the more we wanted to know about it."

"What were they called?" Caroline wasn't letting anything slip from her attention.

"Rom people have two names, one that they use for the world outside and one that they use among themselves. The group that we hosted that night was known as the Youngs, they were large and very dark and I remember at the time that Marcel said that they reminded him of the Vikings."

Caroline only nodded silently, she wanted Thierry to carry on.

And so he did. "Gallius was the man with the stories and he told us about other clans that were consisted by half-bloods. Basically it's…"

"I know what a half-blood is." Caroline interrupted him.

"Ok." Thierry sprung a hand across his flat hat. "Well, he told us about that and…"

"Stop stalling Thierry." she interrupted him again.

"Your father and your mother both came from half-bloods who arranged for their marriage while they were still babies. When you were born your clan rejoiced because your parents came from a royal line which meant that now you were the first Royal pure-blood after a tainted period."

"And?" Caroline asked impatient.

"All that Gallius said that night was that you were special."

"You're hiding something from me."

Thierry looked away from her for the first time.

"Tell me what you know." she demanded loudly.

"The Youngs were like a Royal Guard thing and they were called in to keep the princess safe. Their only task was to protect you but one night you disappeared along with your parents and they were cast out, considered failures. Now they travel the world without a purpose."

Caroline grimaced, this was far from what she expected. "I cursed a bunch of people, great…"

Thierry softly smiled. "I don't think that they were too upset about that."

"Why did Marcel go after me?" she could hardly expect being called special, reason enough for the quest.

Again Thierry vacillated but Caroline left him little choice when she glared at him. "Fine. When Marcel compelled Gallius for more information he said that the special girl was born with a gift, whenever she would touch the ill, she healed them."

"Did Marcel kill my parents?"

Surprisingly that was the one question that Thierry answered the easiest. "I don't know."

"What do you mean that you don't know?" she raged. "Lord help me Thierry, if you don't give me a proper answer I'm going to turn your head into a burning match."

"We went to Bulgaria together but he went into that village alone and he came back with you so I really don't know what happened in there."

"Like you don't know about the wolves lined up for slaughter just a few feet away from here?"

"We don't ask questions." Thierry raised his voice for the first time.

Caroline knew that and she crossed her arms hating that she had to agree with him.

Thierry calmed down but maybe because Aisha arrived to their side and took his hand.

"We do what Marcel tells us to do." Aisha told Caroline.

"Marcel is obsessed with power, he collects it like it's a game but you know that already." Thierry had a small sigh. "We all hoped that you would keep him grounded and that things wouldn't get out of hand." he now knew that his hopes had been too high.

"I trapped 25 werewolves in a meadow across that bridge and I don't even know how he manipulated me into doing that." Caroline pointed at the bridge before she rubbed her forehead.

"Not many of us at the house know what you can do Caroline but the few that knew about it were forbidden from the start to use it and that protection expanded with time to everything else regarding you."

Caroline eyed him worried.

Aisha encouraged him to go on. "She deserves to know Thierry."

Solemnly he did the right thing. "There was always someone watching you, if it wasn't me it was Diego or Max, even Aisha followed you at some point." he noticed how horror-struck she was. "When you were with Tyler, someone overheard a conversation where he said that it was amazing how you somehow made him feel better the morning after shifting just by touching him… Marcel was worried that Tyler might find out about your gift and he declared war on the werewolves."

"And this crazy idea of killing them to harvest their powers?"

"That came later on." Thierry didn't want to hurt her any further. "Caroline, all this that I'm telling you makes Marcel look like a monster but that man loves you like he never loved anyone in his life."

"Are you still willing to follow him without asking questions?" she faced up to him.

"No." Thierry dropped his voice.

"Neither am I." Caroline said with an emphatic tone while turning away.

Thierry exchanged a look with Aisha before he pulled her closer and circled an arm around her, things looked really unhinged right now.

* * *

Caroline closed the door of her car overwrought. "Did you listen to the talk?"

"Yes." Klaus partially expected her to loose it now.

"I was raised in a web of deceit." she kept her eyes in front of her.

"What's a half-blood?" he hadn't understood that specific passage.

"A child who is born from a pure Romani and a Gadje." she slowly looked at him. "That's someone who isn't related at all to the Romani people, the gypsies believe that when someone of pure blood mates with a Gadje only their third generation will be considered a pure-blood."

"That alone would make you special." Klaus started the car.

"I didn't ask to be a Mary Sue and I won't start acting like one now. Don't ever treat me like I'm some magic perfect fairy." she harshly said.

"It's going to be incredibly hard finding a flaw but I promise that I will try." he teased her.

"Here's a flaw for you, I like you." she scorned.

He laughed knowing that it wasn't a fault.

* * *

The ride was short but made in silence and although Klaus felt her troubled he wasn't sure how to address her disquiet. "With a clan name it would be easier to track down your origins." he suggested taking action.

Caroline left the car with a small smile. "Thierry only had the name of that guy and his clan so that's like an inch more than what we had before." she went inside of his house trying not to sound too disheartened. "I have to start working on your counter-spell."

Klaus stayed behind at first, it was merely for a few minutes but it was enough to give her time to fill the table with things that she needed for the spells. "Caroline, it's been a long night."

"If you are going to say that I'm not going to be productive because I'm tired, don't." she warned him.

"You've already said it for me." Klaus dropped the cue.

She tapped the bag of sea salt before turning to look at him, there were fresh tears threatening to roll down her eyes. "Yes, you're right, I'm exhausted."

"There's a stuffed animal on my bed waiting for you." slowly he smiled at her.

"I can't sleep." she didn't mean to shout but she did and after that her break finally came. "How can I sleep when I don't know who I am? When the image I had of Marcel disintegrates with every day?" she whipped her angry tears away. "Everything is unbalanced right now but there is one thing that I know for sure about myself, I'm a witch and I'm going to work on a way to break your curse." she didn't wait for an answer and turned to the table.

She heard him leave the room and sniffled cleaning her wet face, she stared at the stuff scattered on the table but honestly there wasn't a conduct that she could narrow down to start any spell, her mind was turbulent.

Caroline slowly turned when he came back into the room and her sniffle was slowed down by confusion, he was holding a warm coat that she left once at his house and a scarf that she didn't recognize.

"What are you doing?" she complained when he laced the scarf around her neck.

"I'm committed to find your traction back and you are coming with me for the ride." he pulled her hand.

"Nik…" she tried in vain holding him back but instead of a stop to talk, he halted only to kiss her.

It was a strong kiss but he parted her lips with care, he hauled her to him and kept her locked inside of his arms while he tried to show her with the kiss what he couldn't express in words.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him in a murmur once he broke away from her lips.

He fixed the coat around her shoulders and gripped the lapels to haul her just a tiny inch nearer him. "Somewhere cold."

"You are really going to do this for me instead of pushing me to work on your curse?"

"I have no usage for an unbalanced witch." he smirked.

She eased out a chuckle. "I think that you're crazy."

"Resolute sounds so much more appealing." he corrected her before kissing her lips again.

* * *

It smelled like food, so for some reason Matt expected to find Bonnie in the kitchen preparing one of her deluxe breakfast treats, the shock was therefore a hundred times bigger when he found Vicki running around trying to avoid burning the eggs and the bacon while making sure the coffee was ready.

"Morning…" Matt sat at the kitchen table in a daze.

Vicki turned around with a smile. "Good morning Matty…"

He responded to the smile with the same stun as he reacted to the rest of the family portrait. "You made food?"

Vicki nodded leaving the eggs on a plate in front of him, she fixed the table like he was 7 years-old and poured coffee for him. "You need to eat, it's something that you usually do in the morning." she tried a silly approach to her clumsy way of reconnecting to him.

He smiled. "I can't remember the last time I had eggs for breakfast…" he frowned a bit. "For some reason I stopped eating that at some point and started eating cereal instead."

The comment was a bit random but Vicki remembered well that it was something he used to prepare all the time for her, although she was the older sister it had always been Matt who tried to be the parent. "I'm sure they totally suck." she said discouraged.

Matt watched her as she poured some coffee for her, Vicki was such a beautiful girl but she did everything to ruin that, when she wasn't damaging her body with drugs and alcohol she was hiding it all like she did this morning.  
And it wasn't the lack of makeup to hide the big black pools under her eyes or the messy hair she trapped in a bun or any of the casual look that she had this morning that did the trick, it was the ever diminishing attitude that she had going all the time.

"You still don't know how to use the salt." Matt said with a neutral tone but when she looked at him, he smiled. "But you can make me breakfast every day if you want to."

Vicki smiled widely. "Don't get used to it."

For a second she felt compelled to reach out and ruffle his hair like she used to do when they were kids, somewhat reading her mind he went back to those happy times as well.  
When their toxic mother finally left, Vicki's inability to take responsibility took over and that ruined things between them but some days like this morning whenever she looked at Matt all that she could see was a big kid with an appetite as big as his heart.

The family moment came to an end when there was a knock on the door and she took her thoughts with her.

"I smell food." Kol said as soon as she opened the door.

Vicki stepped aside so he could come inside. "Your weird-looking friend is here." she told Matt before disappearing into her room.

"The everlasting charm of sisters." Kol joked as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, there's still some coffee left." Matt invited him to sit down at the table with him.

"You had vampire blood." Kol grabbed a mug noticing how healed Matt looked.

"Yeah… it's not hard to get some in the black market." he disguised the origin of his cure.

"I hadn't thought about that." Kol enjoyed his coffee. "But the bruised look is an instant success with the girls." he shamelessly smirked.

Matt chuckled pushing his empty plate away. "Dude, it's me. You can stop with the illusion, I know why you're doing this so you can stop."

"I shall stop." Kol said amused, these conversations were confusing but utterly fascinating.

"Kaleb, come on..." Matt left the table taking the dirty dishes with him. "I still remember how drunk we got the night that Bonnie told you that she didn't believe in sex before marriage."

Immediately Kol turned on his chair.

Matt leaned against the sink. "You were convinced that you could change her mind."

"Which I failed to do." Kol wanted to know so much more about this.

"I knew that that would happen, I've known Bonnie since we were toddlers and it's easier to stop Mardi Gras from happening than to force Bonnie to do something that she doesn't want to do."

Kol inwardly sighed, this was the girl keeping the Ascendant and the key. "I obviously realized that already."

"You got tired and decided to leave, I still think that it was a really dick move from you but I sort of understand why you did it but what I don't really get is why you think that I wouldn't know that seeing Bonnie so close to Marcel is eating you alive."

"You believe that I'm acting on spite." Kol graciously refrained from laughing.

"You're jealous of Marcel so you decided to become Louisiana's new manwhore."

Kol wasn't sure if he wanted to refute the nickname. "I think that you are telling me all of this for a reason."

Matt quickly came back to the table excited. "I know that you still love Bonnie, that's a given." he was beyond converted to that fact. "And I rather have a sexually frustrated Kaleb around Bonnie than Marcel and his crafty paws."

"You don't approve of Marcel." Kol could tell by Matt's voice that this wasn't even related to what happened to Vicki.

"He's not a good man." Matt knew of that in his heart.

"I wouldn't mind doing it just to irritate Marcel but Bonnie is far from accepting me back." Doing it solely to piss off Marcel was satisfying enough to make Kol excited.

"Keep it in your pants Kaleb and be nice to Bonnie, I'm not talking about turning this into a game but it would be nice if you gave us a reason to accept you back." Matt took Kol's mug.

He watched the human performing something as mundane as washing a dirty mug with an intrigued expression, this coven business was truly unique.

* * *

Bonnie waited in line for her turn, the new library policy didn't leave her much choice and now she was behind a huge line of students praying that the books she needed would still be there when her turn arrived.  
She received a new message and it definitely was weird to read that Caroline was going out of town for a day but surely she had a good basis for it.

Bonnie was excited when the student in front of her finally cleared the row for her and she went straight to the books she wanted. "No…" she grumbled finding the empty spaces alerting to the missing books.

"Are you going to be long?" Another girl asked.

Bonnie gave her a deadly look but seriously, what was the point?  
Law was one of the most popular courses and she knew how hard it was to access the books during normal hours.

A huff and another grumble accompanied Bonnie as she left that section in the library but her determined strut was cut off by Marcel.

He was waiting for her in the staircase of the library and Bonnie stopped a few steps away from him.

"I meant to come by earlier but I had some important things to handle." he apologized.

Bonnie looked down on the list of books she was holding. "I don't think that we should be friends Marcel. What you did…" she looked up at him. "I wasn't expecting that from you."

"You've all forgotten who I am." he brusquely said.

"No we haven't." she assured him. "But I think that you forgot who helped you maintain the status that you hold in the French Quarter."

"I've conquered it all by myself."

Bonnie kept a wayward lock behind her ear. "How many spells did we do for you Marcel?"

"A good leader uses the resources that he has at hand."

"Vicki got hurt last night because of you." Bonnie accused him harshly as well.

"And I'm going to allow Matt to live although he attacked my vampires, so really… this is one of those half empty and half full glass situations. While a few will see me as a tyrant, other will see me as benevolent."

"You're an unappreciative man." Bonnie started going down the stairs.

He stopped her with a hand around her arm. "I'm sorry… I… there's a lot happening right now and I'm starting to lash out against all the wrong people."

She kept her eyes on the ground, unwilling to cave in to his smooth voice. "If you wanted to teach us all a lesson, you did a great job. We all learned that nothing happens in this city without the consent of the King but I love my coven and I will find comfort in them, I don't care what you will throw at us next, I'm sure that we will survive it together."

"Bonnie…" he bowed his head a bit, so that he could create some intimacy between them. "I would never hurt you… you know that." he made her look at him by cupping her chin and turning her head to him. "I have all the books that you need at my house." he moved his head like he was about to kiss her.

Bonnie pulled her head back to get away from his touch, she honestly felt dirty now. "I don't sell myself so short Marcel."

"I am not having a good week…" he tried to sound reasonable. "If I'm offering you protection, you should take it."

"I will suffer along with my coven whatever consequences that you are planning for them." she bravely said.

Marcel wasn't happy, his body expression was tense and he looked about to say or do something really stupid.

"Matt is looking for you Bonnie." Kol's voice erupted from the bottom of the stairs.

Bonnie and Marcel looked at him at the same time.

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled at him and sprinted down the stairs as soon as Marcel let go of her arm.

Kol waited for him without moving.

"What's the angle this time?" Marcel asked him as he came down the stairs with brass swag.

"Whatever it is, it's not as abhorrent as yours." Kol smiled at Marcel. "Sending her boyfriend away just so that you could sleep with her? A bit vile but a courageous move nonetheless, now trying to coerce her with fear? That's a line that I've never crossed myself."

"I know you Kol, so the good routine is wasted on me." Marcel shut the patronizing show down. "I'm done trying to kill you so I'm going for the alternative."

Kol cautiously looked at Marcel as the other pulled him into a quieter corner.

"I have a spell that requires a good warlock and Original blood, if you do this for me, I will have your original body by tonight."

"I like the different approach." Kol mused.

"Take that body and disappear from our lives." Marcel snarled. "Meet me at Our Lady of Guadalupe church."

"You always had a taste for the unnatural." Kol knew the haunted location well.

* * *

Caroline hadn't slept, she practically spent the entire flight with her face glued to the window, she found the sea of white clouds fascinating but it was the view as the clouds dissipated that made her gasp. "Nik…" she rested her hand against the small window in the private plane. "What is that? It's so beautiful."

"Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer." Klaus answered without having to look.

"We are going to the South of France?" she asked him incredulous.

"The small town was named after the three saints who are believed to be the first witnesses to the empty tomb at the resurrection of Jesus. Their relics are the focus of the devotions of many pilgrims, among them is the Romani people who gather every year for a religious festival in honor of Saint Sarah. Supposedly, a local woman who welcomed the three Marys upon their arrival to the town in a boat."

"Bob Dylan wrote a song inspired in the ritual bath." her eyes truly sparkled in excitement.

Klaus leaned over in his seat. "There are many Romani living in here but I've managed to track down a Rom girl who is a scholar and belongs to the Department of Religious Studies in the local university."

Quickly she planted a big kiss on his lips. "Thank you for being occasionally really sweet."

"I will not be sauntering that side of me any further today." he said sternly.

She laughed unable to believe him and steered her attention back to the window.

* * *

"We are the really old ones and Marcel is the one using all the clichés to collapse?" Rebekah cocked her eyebrow very high as they walked by the gates of Saint Louie cemetery, considered the most haunted spot in the world, quite the shady location for a meeting if anyone asked her.

"He's convinced that we are here for the tourist ticket, do you want to burst his bubble or should I?" Kol asked as they crossed the street to the historical church.

"You know how much I'm afraid of a powerful gale." she joked counting all the 7 vampires that were with Marcel.

"I'm not wholly quacking at his sight." Kol guaranteed.

"I might be slightly humming, I can't help but like a man with muscles." she said noticing the particular tight shirt that Marcel was wearing today.

"Boundaries Bekah." Kol winced.

She rolled her eyes, it sucked being the only woman in this family, none of them ever wanted to hear about her sexual flings.

"Do you need a few extra minutes to catch up?" Marcel asked the duo.

"We've been siblings prior to the existence of this place, I don't need to talk to my brother, if he wants me to kill all of you, all he has to do is look at me with bat eyes." Rebekah set the mood to the summit at once.

As the vampires glanced at each other, the smile appeared on Kol's lips. "Good old fluency is something innate to our Bekah."

"It will be night soon if we keep discussing Rebekah's attributes." Marcel looked for a way to end the preamble.

She purred loudly. "You know that I don't like a party that has more than two, so stop flirting with me."

Marcel tossed something at Kol in a very snappy mood.

"Why was I called to hold a rock?" Kol's mood took a bad toll as well.

"That's the moonstone, it's a really old talisman and it was the energy that Caroline used to trap a group of werewolves in the Bayou." Marcel kicked off the action. "I need you to use it to link my men to me."

"Why me?" Kol asked inspecting the white rock closely.

"There's a bigger spell coming but I do not trust everything with one witch." Marcel wasn't that foolish.

"And my blood is for what, exactly?" Rebekah had her doubts upfront.

"I have a backup plan." Marcel smiled darkly. "That needs to be kept a secret so your blood will make an unbreakable cloaking spell."

Rebekah looked at Kol. "What's the catch?"

Kol shrugged a little, he couldn't tell yet.

"I know what you need." Marcel turned to his posse. "Bring the witch some inspiration."

When of the vampires came forward and handed a piece of cloth to Marcel, as he unfolded the piece Kol unconsciously stepped forward.

"I always knew where Klaus kept your remains." Marcel showed Kol his family ring. "Klaus buried your ashes in Finn's tomb, so all this time that you've been walking around like a dizzy fox, your remains were resting in La Fayette from the start."

Kol caught the ring as Marcel tossed it to him, it felt good to finally touch something that was truly his. "What did you do with the rest?"

"It's kept for caution." Marcel coldly said. "Now it's time for my two friends to help out in my time of need." he headed for the church. "We will be performing the spells inside."

"But of course." Kol and Rebekah said at the same time with a flawless in sync eye-roll.

* * *

"Professor Cassandra Lovel." Caroline read the name on the door.

They drove to the university as soon as they landed and although Klaus' on point French was a big bonus, the enchanting melody wasn't enough to ease Caroline.  
She was nervous, this was harder to do than confronting Thierry because that one was like family, this however was dissimilar, she was in another country about to meet someone she never met before and possibly with vital clues that would lead to her history.

"She will see us now." Klaus transmitted the small talk he just had with the lady at the desk.

Caroline's deep breath was loud and she took the hand of the man standing next to her, when he motioned to speak she fiercely looked at him. "I know that you have like a billion years and that holding the hand of a girl under her 20's is something really silly for you but can you please, please do this for me? I'm freaking out and I really need some sort of safety and I know that it's screwed up that I find that security in a giddy hybrid homicide but work with me, it helps a lot when I feel your essence around me."

"I was going to say that you have really soft hands." he simply said.

Caroline broke into a silly smile and bumped her shoulder against his, she regained some seriousness when the door opened.

It revealed a tall beautiful dark-skinned woman, she had astounding dark eyes and a smile that reminded Caroline of Bonnie's warm smile and that made her relax.

"Hi, I'm Cassie, please come inside." she politely invited the couple inside of her office.

There were too many books and study papers for Caroline to keep track and she sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk with her eyes glued on the woman. "You're really beautiful."

Cassie laughed softly. "That's very kind of you…" she briefly looked at Klaus, he was invested in the books scattered around her desk and she returned her focus to the girl displaying a giant smile. "The Dean spoke to me about your interest in my religion and nature."

Caroline nodded with an uneasy shift in her chair. "I recently found out about my Romani origins and I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about our history."

"Of course, but is there anything in particular that you would like to know? Anything that you've read so far and that has interested you?"

Caroline eyed the woman with big expressive eyes. "I heard of a legend about a missing child, she was last seen in a village in Bulgaria."

Cassie leaned back on her chair with an astute smile. "You came all the way to France to learn more about the Lost Princess?"

Caroline glanced at Klaus, he reacted to the expression as well and looked at her.

Cassie left her desk. "It's natural, everyone loves a good Princess story." she removed a book from a shelf close by and handed it to Caroline. "There are many versions and many different opinions about the veracity of this precise legend but our people are one that believes that everything happens for a reason."

Caroline opened the book, it was written in Romani which wasn't unfamiliar to her but she was pulled to the pictures instead, she touched them floored, how was it possible that she lived for so long without knowing this existed.  
There was a drawing of a man and a woman wearing a simple crown and holding a baby in their arms, a family picture like the one that Klaus gave her.

Cassie was back in her desk. "When the Zakono, our ancient law was created, a specific clan was held as the highest. The Lumina were wise, amiable and generous but their biggest quality was their ability to be just and whenever there would be a problem between tribes many would come to them for advice. Time passed and clans began to spread out across the world, Travellers would go from one end of the world to another but they respected the Lumina and if they encountered one on their way, they would bow in respect and many times invite them to stay in their camps, it was seen as a great honor to give shelter to a Lumina."

Caroline had started skimming through a passage while listening to Cassie.

She watched Caroline with a smile. "The Lumina lived in luxurious properties and big ceremonies were held whenever there was a wedding or a birth."

Caroline looked up at Cassie. "They wore crowns." she artlessly said.

Cassie chuckled. "It wasn't without controversy, many started disagreeing with the big life style that was so despair from the rest of the Rom and then the unthinkable happened. During one of his journeys a Lumina king fell in love with a Gadje and to everyone's shock he married her, from that union a boy named Bavel was born. In an attempt to bring peace to all the hosts he was promised to marry a girl from another clan who was herself the sinful fruit of a half-blood marriage."

"Dooriya..." Caroline found the name of her mother.

"It was an arranged marriage but they easily fell in love with one another and it is said that their love was as beautiful as Dooriya was."

Caroline closed the book and faced Cassie. "What happened to them?"

Cassie held a smile. "One month after the wedding took place, the land was struck by a harsh winter and everything was covered in snow. During one of her walks in the garden Dooriya found a yellow rose who survived the harsh weather, struck by its beauty and strength the Lumina queen vouched to call her first child Golden and foreshadowed that she would be striking and steadfast as the adamant rose she found that day. Nine months later the princess was born, a baby with golden hair, with skin as white as the snow and blue eyes like yours."

Caroline looked down from Cassie wondering if a disguise wouldn't have been a good idea.

"And the part where the princess was lost?" Klaus chose the right opportunity to speak.

"Not much is known about that." Cassie was concise.

"What do you mean? She was abducted or something…" Caroline tried not to tell too much.

"After the princess was born many came to visit her but the journeys were long and they arrived tired but as soon as the princess would touch the Travellers they would feel better, soon after that rumors spread out that the princess had a special touch. This is where the legend becomes messy and unclear, some say she was taken, others say that she still leaves among the Travellers but the only thing that our Romani history knows is that one day the Lumina royal family went out for a horse ride and they were never seen again."

Caroline sulked unhappy with the prologue. "I need to know more."

Cassie enjoyed her enthusiasm. "I am only an expert in the part of the tale my Grandmother used to tell us at night, anything beyond what I told you today are fables and stories that pass from generation to generation. But you are new to our community and obviously interested, I'm sure you will find other stories appealing."

"I guess…" Caroline tried to smile.

Klaus was the first to stand up, it was obvious that they weren't getting anything else today. "Thank you for your time and your disposition."

"It was a pleasure…" Cassie didn't like the way Caroline looked so grim. "But maybe before you go…"

Caroline reacted with hope. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go to a party?" Cassie asked with a big smile.

Caroline looked at Klaus mystified.

* * *

Marcel dropped his blood on top of the paper with the names, the blood drops went from name to name uniting them and he closed his hand smiling at Kol. "It's not often that you impress me."

"Don't be a liar, I'm a daily surprise." Kol was toying with his ring, it was idiotic how much he missed the ugly thing.

"What about the other spell?" Marcel looked at Rebekah.

She was holding her hand above the flickering flame of a candle and ignored Marcel and the men entirely.

"First you tell me where my ashes are." Kol demanded.

"Kept in safety." Marcel repeated.

A long and lasting look was held by the two men, there wasn't much love between Kol and Marcel but now things were tenser than ever.

Rebekah wasn't here to endure a ridiculous male contest and approached Kol. "Can't you just do the spell so that I can go?"

He handed her a knife without taking his eyes from Marcel.

She cut her hand and dropped blood on top of a candle, Marcel handed Kol a map with a location and he dropped the red wax on top of the map.

"Whatever it is that you want to be kept a secret, can't be found now." Kol caught the name of a street before Marcel burned the map.

"I want my moonstone back now." Marcel reached for the stone.

"It's all yours." Kol gallantly said and handed the talisman back to the other man.

But when Marcel accepted it, the stone made him gasp, Kol had done something to it but it was too late to act in response, he chocked and dropped to this knees with all of his men mimicking his painful gesture.

"Look at that, you're a real witch." Rebekah looked at Kol proud.

He smirked from his casual walk on top of a bench. "I am, aren't I? I would be extremely in love with myself if I wasn't straight."

Rebekah laughed looking around the unconscious group.

* * *

The big property had a big house but the really fascinating aspect for Caroline was the agitation she found around back.  
There were so many people here that she found New Orleans suddenly ridiculously tiny, she had a hard time getting what they were saying but she paid more attention to everything else anyway.

A big number of tents were scattered around the property, they took her back to her childhood instantly and the big fire triggered a flash.  
Despite the fact that around the bonfire there were men singing and playing a Spanish guitar, she only saw a little girl dancing and twirling happily around the fire.

Klaus touched her back and she returned to reality and to him. "I like it here."

He brushed her cheek with a smile. "They think that you're pretty."

She noticed a few intrigued eyes on her and subtle whispers. "What are they saying?"

"Things that are not leaving me happy."

She cutely smiled at him. "Are you jealous Nik?"

He grumbled in response.

"The old people want to meet you." Cassie returned to their side only to take Caroline away.

She smiled at Klaus before going away and he started thinking of ways he would kill the two boys assessing Caroline's body like she was a horse.

* * *

"_Marcellus?"  
_  
He groggily responded to the voice calling him and turned on his back, he was somewhere dark and apparently somewhere he didn't know well.

"Marcellus?"

He jumped from the ground looking for the origin of the voice. "I'm going to kill you." he promised to himself, after a small walk he came to the only source of light coming into the dark space and found Kol crouching at the top of a well.

"What happened to the alternative?" Kol asked him standing on top of an iron structure. "By the way, do you know where you are already?"

"Where are the rest of my men?" Marcel asked remaining in the dark part of the cave.

"They used to call this place the Garden, I was thoroughly enchanted by the methods they used on all the prisoners they kept in here." Kol enthusiastically shared the name of his chosen place to have fun with Marcel. "Now it's all ruins but at least the well still works."

It wasn't easy to swallow the harsh reality for Marcel, this used to be a prison first for slaves and then later on for criminals of horrendous crimes, they were literally thrown into a pit and left there to die.  
Also the abandoned facility was now consumed by the wild life in the Bayou so literally he was surrounded by the swamp and stuck in a hole where the only way out was up where Kol was.

"Hello, Marcellus?" Kol tapped the iron with the moonstone. "Are you paying attention?"

"How dare you betray me?" Marcel raged and showed his vamped face but backed away as soon as the sun hit him on the face.

While Marcel screamed Kol looked at the daylight ring that he stole from him. "Where is my body Marcel?"

"You will never see it again, I will make sure that you are forever stuck in that teenager mortal body." Marcel yelled from his dark prison.

Kol tilted his head. "I feared that you would say that but I could get used to the blue eyes…" he easily smiled. "Can you get used to desiccating in a dark place unable to stand under your precious sun?"

"I'm going to get out of here Kol and the first thing that I'm going to do is bleed you out." Marcel voiced the threat as an avowal.

"If I had a penny for every time that you've said that." Kol left while placing his cool shades on.

Rebekah waited for him by the car. "Do you really take pleasure in being such a sadist?"

Kol chuckled loudly.

She followed him with her eyes as he reached the other side of the car. "If you were planning this from the start, why did you do the spells anyway?"

"Oh, I only decided to take him down when he asked for the moonstone back, I really like magic talismans."

Rebekah's chin fell a little. "You are such an unstable little prick."

He waited for her inside of the car looking adorably innocent. "I know." he smiled when she took the driver's seat.

* * *

She was enchanted with the people, they were all so nice and lively.  
They liked to party and they liked to laugh, Caroline was well received and she enjoyed being here but in some way her stare kept drifting to the man standing on the other side of the campsite.

Klaus was having a drink, always set apart from everything and everyone but his eyes would search for her every now and then.  
Caroline caught him in one of those moments and she smiled at him, they were surrounded by this big commotion and there was a huge fire distancing them, dancing girls around Caroline and joyful children running around but still she never felt as close to him as she did today.

"He is very handsome." Cassie said next to Caroline.

She broke away from Klaus and smiled at Cassie. "Yeah, he's something else…" she genuinely hoped that he wouldn't listen to them.

"He's your Cama."

"My… what?" Caroline cringed a bit in reservation.

"It means that he is your lover." Cassie had to raise her voice as the singing became a group thing.

Caroline wasn't happy, now he heard it for sure. "If you want to put it in that blunt way."

"He has an important place in your life because he has a privilege that no one else has. He has the honor of not only touching your body but also your life and your soul."

Caroline blushed, slowly lifting her eyes to meet Klaus'. "Is that what a Cama is?"

"It's so much more than that..." Cassie pulled a shawl over her shoulders. "He's a warrior that one but a Gadje nonetheless."

Now Caroline was cornered into a speechless moment.

"You've been invited to spend the night in one of the tents, will you accept it?" Cassie sweetly asked.

"We would love to." Caroline returned the kind way she was welcomed.

Cassie was satisfied with that. "Enjoy the party a little longer and tomorrow before you leave, we will talk some more."

Caroline nodded with a smile on her lips, once alone she drifted back to Klaus like she had been craving to do all night.  
Without a word he welcomed her with a strong circle of his arms around her body and Caroline hid her face in his chest.

"Are you finally reeling down?" he was sure that she was pushing every human limit in her.

"I feel like Alice in Wonderland when she's thrown into this magical world where nothing seems real." she looked up at him.

He kissed her.

"Is this real?" she asked him quietly.

He kissed her again.

When his full lips backed away from hers, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I found your tell, when you don't know what to tell me you kiss me."

"You don't like my accomplished words." he hid his hands in her hair.

Caroline laughed. "That's not true, I love pretty words… sometimes I even love dirty words." she naughtily melted against him. "Do you want to talk dirty to me Nik?"

His thumbs stroked the back of her neck. "If those two boys playing the violin don't stop gawking at you, I'm going to dismember them."

"Ugh…" Caroline complained with a groan. "Wrong kind of dirty Nik." she heaved him closer to her with a hand around his neck and showed him what she had in mind with a kiss.

* * *

"Let me guess, you want a shot of that really expensive stuff?" Vicki asked the arriving couple.

"Yes and she's paying for it." Kol excitedly leaned his head towards Rebekah.

She scoffed him but sadly it was a wasted scoff because Kol didn't take the stool next to her and instead walked over to the other end of the counter.  
Bonnie had the most miserable look on her face, she was staring at a pad and had a glass of something that Kol guessed was there for hours now.

"I've seen Poltergeists with less grumpy attires."

She slowly looked at him. "I have an accusation essay to do and I have no inspiration to write, I couldn't get a decent book to read today and I just can't get anything on paper."

Kol neared the pad to him and scribbled something, he pushed his doings back to her when he was done and Bonnie burst into this loud laughter.  
She kept on laughing which drew attention to Matt who approached them with a smile, it was nice seeing Bonnie laugh around Kaleb again.

Bonnie showed him a drawing of a hangman. "He's guilty."

Matt didn't get the silly joke but he was distracted anyway. "Where have you been all day?" he asked his buddy.

Kol pouted. "Darling, don't be upset with me but I like my freedom."

Matt dryly laughed. "Everyone decided to have a life today… It wasn't just Caroline who decided to take the day off, Kat hasn't answered any of my calls today."

"You have dependency issues." Kol notified him.

"No one asked you anything." he left trying Katherine's number again.

* * *

"You can stay here tonight." Some girl showed them their tent and handed Klaus an oil lamp. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, thank you." Caroline awkwardly smiled at the girl knowing why they were politely given the tent with more privacy.

It could be because they were guests but Caroline had a feeling that her heated kisses with Klaus weren't exactly discrete.  
Maybe it had to do with the music, the outgoing culture or just being here with Klaus and experiencing all this with him but truthfully Caroline couldn't get hands off him and they had been kissing ever since Cassie left her.

Klaus held the entry of the tent for her and she went inside with a smile that grew, it looked cozy with a big rug on the ground on top of a thin mattress, there were two pillows for them and the quilt looked warm as well.

She sat down loving the memories that it all brought back to her. "I remember sleeping in a tent like this when I lived with my parents." she ran her hand over the smooth fur of the rug.

Klaus lay down on their bed for tonight. "It's not entirely that different from our accommodations in my era either but we didn't have the artificial fire and the mattress." he was staring at the roof of the tent and smiled when she nested her head on his chest and her body closely to his.

"I'm never going to forget how amazing today was." she shared her thoughts with him.

Klaus toyed with a lock of her hair carelessly. "We can return here whenever you want to."

"I'm a Lumina…" she repeated out loud the word circling in her mind.

"_How you have fallen from heaven, morning star, son of the dawn…" _Klaus recited.

Caroline lifted her head not sure what he was saying.

He poked her nose entertained with the confused expression on her face. "They used to call Lucifer _light-bringer_."

She pondered about her reply. "He was a fallen angel."

"I wonder if it was another angel who made him fall from the heights of heaven, deep into the pits of hell and death…"

Caroline touched his face in a soft pattern, she stroked his unshaven cheek and the strong features that she admired so much. "I hope not, it would be sad if a love story ended like that. With an angel in heaven and another in hell."

With a soaring strength and speed he flipped them around and looked at her now in reverse positions. "I would steal you and take you down with me to the dark pits of my lonely hell where I would keep you forever."

"Mythology apart, I'm already living in sin." she played with the dangling pendant from his necklace. "It's forbidden for a pure-blood to be with a Gadje, especially because my birth cleaned a tainted line."

Klaus tensed his jaw. "Would you still mate with a Gadje for life?"

Caroline's air decided not to flow naturally and she felt the blood rushing out of her with such speed that her cheeks were burning in heat. "I don't know… don't wolves have the same dilemma?"

"We aren't given a choice." he felt his breath change.

Caroline moved her hand to his neck. "If you ask me, it's all a bunch of myths and legends that don't apply anymore."

"It's all turned into vulgar folklore now." he started pulling her scarf.

"That's what I was thinking." her murmur came before she pressed his lips for a kiss.

Sweetly she engaged him for a deeper kiss while her hands lowered from his neck to remove his jacket and his shirt was out of his body before he started taking her coat off.  
He was well aware of what Caroline wanted from him for the last hour, the way she kissed him and the way she grinded against him were telling but if he had restrained from flashing with her to the nearest tent before, now he had his chance to do what she wanted.

"Don't ruin my clothes, I don't have anything else to wear." she asked him while his hands roamed down her body and his lips kissed her neck.

On her request her top was saved and his usual impatience to have her naked was replaced with a softness that left Caroline impaired.

Skillfully he unhooked her bra and slowly trailed his hand over a smooth naked back while the other hand focused on removing the pink piece of underwear out of his way so that he could kiss her breasts.  
Caroline threw her head back with a deep moan, her fingers knotted with his curls while his lips savored her and his hands caressed her.

Klaus kissed down her rib cage, covered her white complexion with moist passionate kisses that pleased her and for Klaus there was no greater sound than the tiny whimpers that she would release every time he did something that she _really_ liked.  
With Caroline it was all about touching her the right way and kissing the right sensitive spots, she liked being pleased and Klaus loved giving her pleasure.

He opened her Jeans and kissed the matching pink item shielding a throbbing desire for him already, Klaus took her boots off and pulled her denim down but left the panties on.  
When he rested back on top of her, Caroline knew that his torture would be slow today and she kissed him eager for it, they shared a number of kisses that although unhurried were hot.

His mouth trailed her skin until he found her left breast and while he closed his lips around her nipple, one of his hands lowered between them, at first he only teased her as his index peeked inside of her panties but when his tongue started toying with her beautiful round nipple he pushed the game along and circled his finger lower.  
A cove of bliss parted Caroline's lips and she clasped her eyes shut, his hand disappeared under her panties and he cupped her heat, accessing how much she wanted him and all that wetness increased when he pushed a finger inside of her.

Cruel, that's what he was because he only did that to play with her limits, he removed his finger and instead of pushing it back inside he only rubbed over that little extra responsive spot.  
Once, twice and then in a continuous stroking rhythm that instigated a wave of fire, starting there and then covering Caroline entirely.

Klaus closed his teeth without force around her nipple while between her legs two of his fingers parted her folds for his index, he hid his finger entirely inside of her loving how much she reacted to that.  
Caroline's hips contracted, she wanted to close her legs around his hand, to keep him and his doings there and when Klaus noticed that, he left her chest to kiss her lips.

She answered with a raw kiss that he enjoyed immensely, she moved her leg wrapping herself around him and ran her nails down his back, he was still wearing his pants which was unacceptable and Caroline wanted to do something about that.  
She bit his lower lip when his finger curled inside of her, he watched her all the while and added a second finger inside of her in awe of how beautiful she looked when she came.

He kissed her with an enamored feeling between them and his hands were now caressing all of her body, Caroline mapped his back and demanded something that took him a while to really assimilate.

"I want to please you." she said in a low but confident voice.

Klaus licked his lips and didn't move at first but she rested her hands on his chest urging him to lay on his back, as her body moved he finally moved as well but he actually looked doubtful at her.

Caroline softly kissed his lips. "Trust me." she toyed with his favorite expression when it concerned her.

He didn't smile, he was still caught up with how different everything was with Caroline.

She kissed him again, then she had a feast with his chest, she left tiny kisses in that entire wonderland and her warm palms heated him like no one before her.  
Caroline opened the buttons on his Jeans and pulled them down, she got rid of his shoes and everything that was keeping her away from her mission.

She was as rapt by his beauty as she had been when she first saw him, she looked at him with a smile and leaned over for another kiss, although he wanted to keep her for a longer kiss Caroline had other mischievous plans, she created a single line of kisses that went from his chin down to his navel.  
Caroline curled her tongue there briefly, while a hand remained on his chest caressing him another wrapped around his hard member.

"Caroline…" he let out in a husky bay.

He closed his eyes for he had never known such torture as the one Caroline inflicted on him with her mouth and her hand.  
She was slow and caring for his pleasure but when she felt him close, she stopped.

It was a mean move and she actually giggled in all of her sweet evilness, Klaus was having an epic fight with his breath and he opened his eyes to face the perky blonde sitting up and straddling him.  
Her panties were gone now and he felt her wet and ready against his throbbing erection.

Caroline's hair was falling around her features so perfectly that she looked like a Goddess to him, she swayed her hips forward without taking him in and Klaus wasn't a fan of that, he gripped her waist wanting to pull her to him and to burry himself inside of her.  
Aware of her power over him, Caroline touched her lips while slightly rocking her body in his lap, always provoking but without letting him in.

He gritted his teeth frustrated, he was aching to have her.

Caroline leaned over to brush his lips with hers. "Do you want me Nik?"

He squinted at her whispered mean play.

She nudged his lips with the tip of her tongue. "What do you want me to do Nik?"

He growled aroused by her complete control over them tonight. "I want you to take me, I want to be inside of you."

She moaned against his lips, only to mess with him more and took his hands from around her waist, she rested them over his head and knotted her fingers with his before she swayed her body forward to take him entirely.  
Caroline kissed him again before moving and this time around she took him deeper, she still moved a third time but she needed more and the position didn't help.

She sat up and started riding him hard, lodging him deep inside of her and taking advantage of it so that he hit that sweet place every time she plunged her body against his.  
They were so close that it surprised her when Klaus moved, she was on the floor under him now and he moved without delay.

Caroline bit her lip because he painfully stoked a place he blindly knew by now.  
He wasn't fast, he cupped her face while thrusting with intent and Caroline groaned close to a scream.

He pushed again hard and swallowed her scream with a deep kiss, his tongue devoured the next yell and the fire that she was giving him.  
Caroline lowered her hand, she pressed his lower back wanting him to merge into her skin.

Klaus searched for her free hand and his fingers were locked in with hers while he pushed into her, he nibbled on her lower lip when the pushes took him closer to her.  
Their fingers tightened entangled as they were with each other and they kept their eyes locked as well as this wonderfully strong high came forward when the orgasm arrived for both at the same time.

They kissed tired and out of breath, but ever so sure that something so perfect had to mean something.

* * *

Klaus held her close, she was sleeping peacefully now and with a smile residing in her lips, he was brushing his fingertips along the lines of her face and feeling consumed by his thoughts that he let out in a loud voice.

"It is said that every wolf is a lonely creature until the day he finds his pack, although not alone anymore he is forever cursed to feel incomplete until the day he finds his other half. When the two find each other, there will be an unspoken understanding of one another and they will feel unified." Klaus smiled. "They will lie with each other in unity and will know no greater joy than that… One day a star will shine brighter in the entire constellation and in that day you will know, that you have found your mate."

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

No good in goodbye – _The Script _

Useless – _Isaura _

A flash junk mind – _Milky Chance_

For Nancy ('Cos it already is)_ \- Pete Yorn _

One reason – _Gun _

A sky full of stars – _Boyce Avenue_

Say you love me – _Jessie Ware _


	12. Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown

Although her fingertips glided across a satin field, Caroline had the distinct notion that the hard shell protecting his heart was hardened by the thousand years separating them instead of the muscles he easily carved with training.

"This must be how the girls back in your time felt… waking up inside of a hut…" she circled her index over his heart. "… nuzzled against you after a special night..." she imagined she was one of them as well. "... and feeling stupidly happy."

Klaus brushed her arm with the back of his hand. "There was no company for the cold nights before I was turned."

Caroline only moved her head, the quilt was warm but his body was the real heat source. "You're really good at this so I thought that maybe…" she rested her chin over his chest. "You really didn't start practicing sooner?" she was that surprised.

His caressing touch drifted to the line that joined her shoulders. "There was a girl in the village who I fancied but Elijah saw himself as a better choice for her so that led to nothing but a quarrel between brothers. Smarter than the two of us combined, she married another man from the village."

"What's the deal with Elijah, why does he want everything that you have? If he thinks that he's so much better than you then why doesn't he prove it by creating his own life goals?" she looked at him quizzically. "All he did since he arrived to NOLA was follow your footsteps. I mean, I love Marcel but I didn't want to live his dream so I created my own."

He hid a hand in her hair. "Elijah's purpose in life is to admonish my every breath. For many centuries I carried myself around Elijah as if existing warrant an apology but ultimately I decided that I was pure evil and that not only I enjoyed being like that, I also didn't owe him a thing."

Caroline derided his words with a small smile. "You aren't that evil Nik."

"My disparaged reaction is coming." he caressed one of her shoulders.

"Anyone capable of love is worth saving." Caroline quietly said.

He stopped his sweet motion and replaced the caress of her skin with a slow move that shifted them, evidently now Caroline waited for him to call her out on things that he couldn't and wouldn't feel for her.  
The second he stole to himself looking intently at her were a torment but his words surprisingly took things in an unexpected direction.

"Who said that I wanted to be saved, Princess?"

"Saving doesn't mean that I would change you. I mean, killing is wrong and you really need to stop doing that." she crumpled her lips. "But I like you."

"Do you genuinely feel like that or do you think that you ought to feel like that because of how good everything is between us?"

"Are you talking about the sex?"

He smiled but again surprised Caroline because he wasn't smug.

"Caroline…" he hummed as if the word alone encompassed him entirely. "There was only detachment before I met you."

Her smile reached her eyes. "It's more than sex for me as well."

Klaus kissed her lips in a slow burn, then he trailed her chin and finished with a kiss on the hollow of her throat.

"Will you ever bite me Nik?" she asked him cautiously aware that he had to feed soon.

"Only if you ask me to do so." Klaus answered before pressing another kiss to the side of her neck.

Caroline closed her eyes and mapped his back leisurely with her hands while he kept on kissing her neck, her foot met his leg for a caress as she adjusted under him and her lips curved with passion around his when he asked for a kiss, then as he entered her slowly there was nothing but a loud sigh of happiness.  
Like it was the first time he was inside of her Klaus invaded her warm vise inch by inch, making her comfortable before he had to redraw and thrust again.

The second time around Caroline bit her lip hard because he was slow but only stopped when he was all inside of her, Klaus swept her burning cheek with his thumb and kissed the lower lip that had been under her teeth with devotion.  
Only then he carried on with slow thrusts, his body was heavy against hers and Caroline clasped her hands around his neck blissful that he wasn't pulling away from her.

Instead he kissed her lips and stroked her face while slowly stretching her and prolonging an overwhelming high that she didn't want yet, there was no distance between them this morning and she loved that.  
With a rasping breath she knotted her fingers with his curls and demanded that he kept his eyes on hers, she was looking so intensely at him that she really gave him no other option and his last thrusts came stronger but still slow.

Caroline shuddered but felt his release around the time she contracted around him, she only left his unkempt curls to caress his cheek and smiled at him.

"My beautiful Gadje…" she whispered lovingly before kissing him.

* * *

Bonnie was on a roll, she couldn't afford to lose this amazing speech that was all running in her mind, she wrote fast trying not to lose any word for the smallest that it may be.  
Not even the smell of fresh coffee was enough to stray her and she did her best to ignore the distracting scent sitting at the table across her, for some awful reason Kaleb decided to change cologne since he got back and the only awful thing about that was that she _really _liked the new burly perfume.

"Did you sleep here?" he asked her visibly pondering the question seriously.

Bonnie hurried to finish her draft. "No but I arrived before Vicki did." she glanced at him briefly. "The bar opens before the library."

He smiled having his coffee.

"Don't dare to mock me, I have an essay to deliver tomorrow and my semester depends on this one good grade that I know that I am going to get."

He cocked his eyebrows behind his silver shades. "I need to proceed with caution when I'm around you because you take things very serious."

"Why wouldn't I take education serious? I want to be someone in the near future."

He rested his coffee on the table and then his elbows. "It's 8 in the morning Bonnie and 4 hours ago I was still drinking, perhaps I'm still numb from it but I don't see how being a judge would ever top being a witch. Your heredity alone makes you stand out in a city where everyone can burn a car with their mind. Why would you even want to exceed that?"

"I want to be someone for myself." Bonnie dropped the pen, she mimicked him and rested her elbows on the table. "I want people to know my name but not because I inherited the abilities that run in my family for generations…"

He easily sniggered. "You are a Bennett, no matter what you do everyone will always see you as one and further on perceive you as a Bennett witch."

"And people will always assume that they know me without really knowing anything about me, for reasons that I can't control just because my name is famous." she replied somberly.

He wasn't as decisive as before and took an extra moment to drink from his coffee. "That's your drive behind this college fad of yours?"

With a sprint she moved a hand forward and removed his sunglasses with willpower. "What's your notion of justice, Kaleb?"

"Earning my sunglasses back when I have blue eyes which are very sensitive to light, especially when I was partying until this late." he squinted at her.

She had a deep breath. "Justice means that the innocent should be found innocent and that those who do wrong things should get their due punishment. It means that everyone deserves a fair treatment." she leaned back on the chair and shielded her eyes with his sunglasses.

"And that's what you want to do for the rest of your life?"

Bonnie smiled with a vehement nod. "I want to use justice in the right way, my duty as a grey witch is to maintain balance regardless of the circumstances and I want to use that in my life as a judge."

"That's a lot of tenacity for a 19 year-old girl, darling."

She felt herself blush because of the different pitch he gave to that last word. "I try to focus on what really matters."

Even though her eyes were covered he knew that she was looking at him and he found himself effortlessly holding an impish smile and a long look with her.

"I have to go." she interrupted everything that was happening right now on the table and gathered her things with the same speed.

He was silently watching her and his smile grew when she clumsily struggled with the strap of her bag that was caught in the chair.

She ineptly smiled at him once she freed the bag and waved at him. "Bye."

He winked at her just to see how she would react to that.

Bonnie turned her back on him but didn't go far, she came back with his sunglasses. "Sorry, I forgot to give you these back."

He thanked her by taking the glasses with a touch that lingered on her hand and Bonnie gulped down before retrieving her hand and hurrying down the street without looking back.

Kol tilted his head slightly, he enjoyed the view of her beautiful legs until Rebekah took Bonnie's chair.

"All of my brothers suffer from a severe mommy case, they all fall for witches." she smiled at him when he looked at her with a denial printed on his face.

"She's not my type."

Rebekah turned on her chair catching the girl wearing a short black skirt and a buttoned up denim shirt as she crossed the street. "She's tough, gorgeous and with a gift to match a sharp tongue…" she faced her brother with a chuckle. "She was made for you."

"Only until she gives up the Ascendant and the key."

"How are you planning on getting that? You can't compel her to like you." Rebekah used her sting flawlessly.

"I don't need it, I'll have her wrapped around my little finger before she even knows what happened and then I'll move on to my next type."

"Speaking of dauntless conquests… I buried the rings in that location that you asked."

"That linking spell was transferred to the rings so now whoever uses those is connected to another pair."

"What did you do to the vampires?"

"I killed them all." Kol nonchalantly answered. "Marcel is under a cloaking spell so that will give me time to work on him without being interrupted."

"I'm going with you." she stood as soon as he did.

"I need you to keep the rest of his vampires under watch." he stopped her at once and when she opened her mouth to speak he stopped her again. "I'm going to torture Marcel and I don't want you to have one of those Bekah moments, when you suddenly recall that you have feelings for him."

Rebekah wasn't happy, the way she shoved her hands inside of her blazer was a sign of it. "I wanted to torture him myself but fine, be a selfish little wanker and drain him on your own."

He eyed her hesitant. "Do you promise not to get all girly and nostalgic on me, Bex?"

"I'm not the one stuck in a human body." she used all of her sass for the reply.

"You can tag along then." he gave in.

Rebekah clapped all excited.

"But if I hear one emotional whimper coming from you, I will hex you."

"We need to swing by Nik's and grab a few sharp tools on the way." she informed him with a beaming smile.

* * *

As Cassie approached the couple she slowed down, it would be rude to cut short their moment and she stayed a bit behind watching them.  
They were standing outside the tent, she had her arms wrapped around his neck while his embrace was locked around her waist, effortlessly he lifted her a bit off the ground and curving against him she smiled stroking the back of his neck.

They kissed with the same affection that Cassie noticed between them during the party and she smiled at them when they became aware that they had company.  
Back on the ground and tightening her clothes Caroline placed a little space between them before Klaus said that he was going to call the pilot of the jet, so that everything was ready for their journey back home.

"We thought that we were alone." Caroline said with a peeking blush.

Truthfully when they left the tent, they found the campsite empty and were just getting ready to leave.

"By day everyone drifts apart, many of us work and the children go to school while the older people choose to stay in the main house. The tents and this part of the camp are only for the parties."

"You have a fan with those." Caroline said assertive.

Cassie smiled inviting her to walk with her a bit. "I'm happy that you enjoyed your stay."

"I'm a bit sad to leave." Caroline admitted. "I felt so at home and everyone was so nice… and I really liked spending this time alone with my lover." she looked at Cassie. "I'm afraid of using wrongly the word you taught me."

"What are you afraid of?" Cassie warmly asked her.

"I told him once that I was walking away because I was afraid of what I was starting to feel for him…" Caroline toyed with her ring.

"The women in your culture only marry once and if they lose their companion they will wear black until the day they die, as a way to respect the loss of that part of them. If you think about it, that's a commitment that scares everyone."

"How do they know without a doubt that they found their Cama and that he was the only one for them?"

There was a small pause in their walk and Cassie looked at Caroline with gentleness in her eyes. "I will answer with another question. When you think of the future, what do you see?"

"I see my closest group of friends, they are my family…" Caroline's eyes searched for Klaus. "And I see him."

Cassie didn't bother looking at the man making a call far from them. "A Cama is someone who you know with all of your heart that will always be there. No matter what happens in the future, what path your life takes or whatever consequences come from your actions… you know that he will be there, unwavering. He will merge into your life so much that one day he will be your life as well and you will be his, and that bond cannot be broken, not even by death."

"I'm terrified that I might be too young for that kind of bond."

Cassie reached out to comfort her with a hand on her arm. "No one knows when the death ripper will come and harvest a life so you shouldn't waste your time thinking that there's still plenty of time to come."

Caroline widened her eyes retorting to the Ripper mention. "You mentioned a ripper and I had a dream once about crows… is that foreshadowing in any way?"

Cassie lost the easiness that she had been oozing since they met. "Crows are vengeful creatures… you should buy a dream catcher to keep them away from your thoughts."

"What can you tell me about them?"

"They are a part of random folklore, really."

Caroline felt every inch of Cassie faltering before her. "Are they related to the disappearance of the lost Princess?"

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Caroline but now I must go back to my work and I think that your companion is waiting as well…" Cassie crassly ended their talk.

Caroline kept her eyes on the money, she finally gripped something that she could explore. "Could a vampire hire Rippers to kill someone?"

Cassie lowered her eyes as a big tell.

Caroline stepped up to the tension game. "What would he need to do that?"

"A good black witch and money." Cassie said in a low, almost indistinct voice. "They are mercenaries who hate witches but they go where money sends them." she shook her head. "I have to go now."

Caroline grabbed her arm. "Wait."

Cassie broke away fast. "They are vicious soulless people, please go and take your warrior with you." she inched closer to Caroline. "And don't ask questions about the crows, it's bad luck to talk about them."

Caroline felt a cold chill as the other walked away but she didn't stay behind for long. "I was asking all the wrong questions before, Nik." she told him as soon as she was close enough.

"You are new at this so I wouldn't be upset by the obvious interrogation." he smiled appeasing her. "My interest was poked by your last question."

"You are older and experienced at this, so why didn't you shove me in the right direction?"

They were just reaching the car and Klaus decided to be funny. "I was under the impression that our thing wasn't a violent one."

She shot bullets with her eyes before getting inside the car. "I have a crook boyfriend and I thought that I would take advantage of that at some point." she huffed closing her door with a lot of force, still her anger was sidetracked by Klaus who wasn't getting inside the car but actually talking to another man.

She pulled her eyebrows together greeting Klaus with confusion when he came to the car after accepting a bag from the man.

"While you were exploring your roots I was speaking to my subordinates in the country." Klaus handed her the black bag.

Caroline opened the leather item eager to know what was inside. "You broke into Cassie's office?" she recognized the book Cassie showed her earlier.

"I was at the campsite the entire time." Klaus conveyed innocence as he started the car.

Caroline kept on taking files and books from inside the bag, clearly Klaus had been paying a lot of attention to the stuff on Cassie's desk while she had been talking to her.

She opened the book with the drawing of her parents and her. "I could totally sex you up after this." she said keyed up.

"There are no objections on my behalf."

"I'm human Nik, I have my limits." she shut him down as fast as she had riled him up.

"And so the rove of an unlikely relationship begins." he pouted.

She smiled reading now something that was written in Hebrew. "I'll cuddle with you in the plane."

"Naked?" the smallest glimpse of hope peaked.

She tilted her head to look at him. "Seriously?"

* * *

Josh was finishing up the things that Klaus left him in charge of doing, he was thrilled that there were only two or three things left in the list to do but his peace was disturbed when someone carelessly dropped a painting.

"Are you stupid?" Josh screamed.

The man looked at him as if he indeed was.

"I told you to move the sad clown to the art room not to kill it." Josh carefully took the painting. "If he notices the smallest chip, I'm going to tell him that it was you."

The other vampire left discouraged and crossed paths with Rebekah as she came to the room.

"That wretched thing still exists?" Rebekah hated the painting with passion.

Josh was wrapping it in a sheet so that it was ready to be put away. "Klaus likes his dark humor things." he wasn't a big fan of the clown dancing on top of blood either. "You are the sister, right?"

"I'm Rebekah." she flipped her long hair. "And you are the newest number one minion, am I right?"

"I'm Josh…" he wasn't sure about the nickname.

"How did you meet Nik?"

"You woke up in the mood to talk to the help, huh?"

Rebekah liked the attitude at once. "A minion with spunk… that's bracing."

"My parents kicked me out of the house when they found out that I was gay, I roamed around for a while and ended up in Amsterdam. One night I was caught up in the middle of a fight that Klaus was having with a group of vampires and for some reason I thought that it was a good idea to help the hot guy." Josh looked at Rebekah solemnly. "Your brother thanked me by turning me."

"He's such a sentimental sweetheart." Rebekah moaned.

Josh had a small chuckle. "He's all right… he's scary and moody at times but I like working for him."

"And you're sired and all that…" Rebekah smiled.

"Yeah…" Josh grimaced the tiniest.

"Where is my brother by the way?"

"He went to France with Caroline." Josh turned away to carry the painting to the art room.

Rebekah swiftly snapped Josh's neck, watching neutrally as he dropped to the floor with the painting. "The house is all ours." she called out Kol who stayed behind in the lobby.

"Do you know where he keeps his money? I need that now that I can't use compulsion or for that matter, access my money when I look like this." he circled a hand around his face.

"First we grab the toys, then we go for the money." she said in charge of their plan of action.

* * *

Her car was gone, she wasn't answering her phone and her bed was unmade, so far things looked very grim and Matt closed the door of her bedroom on edge.  
He raced down the stairs already thinking of a location spell, he was going to find out where she was and he was going to her because this wasn't normal.

Even when Katherine went away on her crazy doings, she always left something behind, like an address or she simply went to Matt and told him that she was going to be away for a while.  
Matt knew, he just knew that something was wrong and nothing was going to slow him down, not even the woman standing at the front door.

A tall girl with dark hair and a rocker look smiled at him. "Hi Donovan."

Finding the one girl he ever got involved with from Marcel's crew at Katherine's doorstep was a bad omen. "Why are you here Gia?"

She lifted her right hand closed in a fist and when she opened her hand a bracelet dangled from it.

Matt snatched the bracelet from her hand. "Where's Katherine?"

"I'm here to collect on a favor that you owe Marcel." she easily updated him.

* * *

"… things with Marcel didn't go far…" Bonnie outlined the back of a leaf. "And things with Kaleb are messy, I know that we will never get back together but I still have feelings for him." she lifted her eyes to the grave like she was expecting her Gram's voice to echo loudly in disapproval. "He changed a lot, that's for sure and he looks at me with different eyes but sometimes he looks just like the boy I like."

Bonnie left the beautiful green leaf on the white marble, just next to the name Sheila Bennett, if her Gram's was alive she would give her the advice that Bonnie really needed.  
Sadly that wasn't happening and Bonnie picked up her bag getting ready to leave the cemetery.

"Greetings, Miss Bennett." The man appeared before her out of nowhere.

"Elijah…" she breathed out the word with a wince.

* * *

They already had two bags full of arsenal but Rebekah kept on adding appliances like she was a kid in a candy store.

Kol closed his bag with a double glance at Rebekah. "Why are you taking a hammer?"

She looked at the utensil thinking about it. "Men have hard skulls…"

Kol took the hammer from her hand. "I need him with a loose tongue Bex not with a skull that needs to be puzzled back together."

Reluctant she closed her bag giving an end to the shopping spree.

Kol dropped the hammer back on the table and took the bag with him, on the way to the car his phone started ringing and he answered a call from Matt before closing the trunk with the bags.

_"Where are you?"  
_  
"Cheating on you with another friend." Kol replied amused.

_"We need to meet at my house." _

"That won't be viable Matt, I have something that needs to be done today."

_"Dude…" _Matt's voice dropped. _"It's a coven meeting and you have to be there. Marcel is missing and we need to find him."_

Kol asked Rebekah to wait before she started the car. "There is no love in this coven for Marcel, if I recall correctly."

Matt held a small pause with a sigh. _"They have Katherine captive."_

Naturally Matt expected some sort of an appall from him so he ventured one. "That's bad." he said looking at Rebekah with a frown.

_"I already called Bonnie so we are gathering at my house." _Matt expected him to be there so he ended the call fast.

"They will never find Marcel because of your spell." Rebekah started the car.

"And I think that Katherine was the other cloaking spell that I did for Marcel."

Rebekah shrugged. "By the time that they find out where Marcel is, we will be done with him."

"Drop me off at Donovan's house."

"What are you conjuring now, Kol?" she looked for an answer indecisive about his current thoughts.

"I'm going to foil everyone's plan. Katherine went missing before we met with Marcel so he was planning on using her for something, I'm guessing that she was the backup witch before they decided to use her as leverage to get him back. I'm going to steer the Buffy squad towards her and keep them away from Marcel. I doubt that his vampires are this smart to lead such an epic rescue operation so I'm smoking out whoever is in charge of the new attack committee." Kol held his stare on Rebekah. "Stay with Marcel but do behave while you are alone with him."

"I make no promises." Rebekah warned him with a singing voice.

* * *

Matt looked up from the map maddened. "I've tried the spell two times and it doesn't work."

Kol closed the front door calmly. "Three times is the lucky charm."

Vicki was looking at the map confused. "Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"Too bad for him because we're going to find him." Matt stated firmly.

Kol reached the table with a smile and took a small cross that Matt gave him.

"Gia says that it belongs to Marcel and I've been using it to try and locate him but it's not working." Matt was tired of failing.

Kol laid the foundations of his scheme carefully. "Maybe your sister is right and Marcel can't be found by his own choice."

"I don't care, they took Katherine and they won't give her back unless I tell them where Marcel is. There's this chick called Gia, she's close to Marcel and she says that they've looked for Marcel everywhere and that no one has seen him or the daywalkers since yesterday." Matt looked up as Bonnie arrived to the house.

"I just talked to Caroline…" Bonnie dropped her things with a pound. "Thierry told her that Marcel is planning on killing all the werewolves trapped in the Bayou and that he's going to use their power as a loan to create a superior race."

"That's why he took Katherine…" Kol instantly solved.

"Only if he was counting on using her as a channeling force because Thierry also told Caroline that Marcel and Sophie are lovers." Bonnie sat next to Kol.

"Weren't you and Marcel dating or something?" Vicki asked Bonnie.

"Yes Vicki." Bonnie opened her bag wishing that she could hide inside of it. "I'm the boring girl who makes really bad romantic choices."

"You got involved with morons who think that fidelity is an acquired taste." Vicki went into the kitchen to make coffee.

Matt eyed his sister proudly, she was making an effort to stay clean and that was reflecting on her attitude as well.

Immune to the entire shade being thrown his way, Kol carried on with his agenda, now more than ever it didn't suit him that Marcel was located. "Marcel is sharing his favorite pillow with an Elder witch yet his sired vampires are coming to us for help? That doesn't make a lot of sense, does it?"

"Maybe they are both hiding out in some nice refuge and doing the stuff that lovers do." Bonnie suggested quietly.

Kol reeled a glance at her. "You are all missing the point. It's an advantage in our favor to have Marcel out of the city, let's use that benefit and let's retrieve our missing girl instead."

Bonnie looked at Matt. "What do you think?"

There was a slump from his shoulders. "A few weeks ago I needed money and I went to Marcel, he lend me the cash that I needed in exchange for a favor that he would collect later…" he opened up about the truth with his friends. "Gia said that it was time to pay Marcel back."

"You really are not the sharpest pencil in the box…" Kol said almost astounded.

Matt tossed the cross across the table. "He thinks of himself as a God, am I supposed to go against that alone? And I have a house to support so I went to the one person who could help me at the time."

"You're not alone Matt." Bonnie actively became part of the conversation. "And I'm not judging you but it could have helped if you talked to us sooner."

"It's done now, I can't take it back but I can stop him from retaliating if I don't do what his vampires want." Matt was only thinking of the woman coming back to the table now.

"And what are they going to do specifically?" Kol pushed him with his words. "Take away your house? Find Vicki and use her as a blood bag? Let me bid you some clarification mate, Marcel lifted the protection he had upon this coven, no one is safe anymore." he gradually snapped with a rising voice. "Whatever the outcome of today, every privileged life that was once financed has been revoked without mercy."

Bonnie touched his arm looking to calm him down. "Kaleb… yelling is not going to get your point across. We know that we need to do something, we just don't know what."

Startlingly he cooled down, momentarily he forgotten that he was dealing with people who hadn't reached their 20's yet so he tried to make things clearer for them. "Marcel is an illusionist villain, he pretends to have more power than he actually has. He imposes fear by insinuating to people what he will do when in reality he has no capacity of achieving half of the things he mentions. And that's what his vampires do as well, they are taught that way." he gushed out a bit of air before looking away from Bonnie to face Matt. "Bonnie is right, you are not alone, together this coven has more power within itself than Marcel will ever have on his own, true power is unity."

"I'm a big enthusiast of living together and dying together but being a martyr doesn't sound too smart right now." Honestly Matt never felt so conflicted.

"If you give in to Marcel's crew now, you will give them a weakness that they will keep exploring later." Kol was a soother now compared to his loss of patience earlier. "You don't need to keep Marcel on egg shells, your true ally is the man traveling the world with Caroline." he could read Matt and he was about to break, so cunningly Kol added. "They are probably hurting Katherine now, we need to go get her back."

Matt cleared the map with his palm and held Katherine's bracelet above the map, the location spell was made on his end and meanwhile Kol held his hand above the map as well, only that he was undoing his previous spell performed with Rebekah's blood.  
Pulled by a magical magnet, the bracelet gave away Katherine's location and Matt folded the map quickly.

Kol followed him to his bedroom, when Matt kicked a hollow space in his closet it revealed a hidden stash for his weapons and that was was a big thrill for Kol, he could really come to like this guy and be an actual friend of his.

Matt handed him a shotgun while he was squatting and fetching for a red box with bullets. "These are laced in vervain so they really hurt."

Kol wanted to purr but instead he offered a big grin to Matt. "Let's be best friends."

Matt frowned. "We already are…"

"I wanted to reaffirm that." Kol handed him the gun. "Keep this one, I prefer knifes." his eyes were shimmering at the sight of a Japanese dagger.

"Kat gave me this for my birthday." he switched weapons with Kol.

Kol knew the value of it to be very high. "You should have asked her for the money."

Matt was shoving the bullets into the shotgun with will. "Kat inherited her family's fortune, they were this big family from the South and they all lived in a big plantation until a big fire killed everyone, Katherine was the only survivor and they sent here to live with an uncle. When she was 16 she told me that he tried to get into her bedroom when he was drunk so I beat the crap out of him and she asked for emancipation." Matt closed the shotgun.

"So who kissed who first?" Kol asked with a squint.

Matt shook his head. "There was this sort of peck once but we were really wasted and it was so awkward that we decided to never repeat it again."

"All right…" Kol pretended to be blind to the obvious.

"I'm calling Tyler, I heard that he is a vampire now so he can help a lot." Matt was already dialing a number.

"Why would you need a Tyler when you have me?" Kol asked offended.

Matt closed the open door of his bedroom a little to ensure the privacy. "Dude… that's my best friend and my sister in the living room and I wouldn't trust them with anyone else. I can't go on a suicide mission worrying about the ones that I'm leaving behind."

"You have too many best friends." Kol pouted.

Matt laughed but stayed behind to talk to Tyler.

* * *

"Your boyfriend finally stopped calling." Gia crushed the screen of Katherine's phone with her thumb. "Here's to hoping that he does the right thing and finds my sire."

Katherine slowly lifted her eyes tired. "Can't you see that he left you behind?"

Gia neared the chair where Katherine was being kept, her wrists and ankles were trapped to the chair by ancient supernatural cuffs that were connected by a chain, they blocked any kind of magic that Katherine could attempt and of course that Gia had been a wonderful host and also fed from Katherine while she was strapped to the chair.

Gia checked on her phone. "I'm the only woman who ever made it into Marcel's inner circle and I'm the first woman to wear one of these." she pompously showed off her daylight ring. "I was in charge of the most important task of them all."

"Babysitting me?" Katherine didn't smile because her face was covered in small cuts, her first feisty attempt to get away didn't end too well.

"I'm waiting for Marcel's word to let you go, since he's not answering his phone Matt's job is to find him. Until then, you stay here with me." she came a little closer to the prisoner. "But it's not so bad to be here, is it?"

Katherine gripped the chair anticipating it, when Gia shoved a finger into the open stabbing wound in her leg she still screamed but it was somewhat tamed because she prepared for it. "Marcel left you behind." she repeated after a painful hoarse intake.

"Do I need to remind you that saying no to me is a bad, bad thing?" Gia licked the blood in her finger.

"You're the only woman in his reign because he's a coward chauvinist and he left with his male vampires while you were left behind, also…" Katherine regained her breath. "That ring wasn't forged by Caroline, it's a stupid ugly ring that he probably won in a poker game and that he threw at you like you were a dog hogging the crumbs."

Gia gripped Katherine's neck harshly. "Don't talk like that about Marcel."

"He's working on something huge and you are obviously not part of it. If I were you, I'd stop being so pathetic and I would start seeing how bad things look for you." The hand around her neck loosened up after what she said.

"Maybe I'll tell him that there was an accident with the hostage." Gia's eyes turned red.

Katherine forced her teeth together. "Suck my…"

Gia shut her up by slapping her hard, perhaps too hard as she noticed that Katherine didn't move after the hit, she just remained with her head hanging down.

She listened closely to her breath picking up on a very weak breathing. "Crap." Killing her wasn't exactly the best route to take so she had to be more careful.

Gia checked on her phone, there were still no news and she was becoming too anxious again, with a fleeting look at Katherine she realized what she needed to calm down and pulled Katherine's head back up.  
Gia checked the neck but the previous bite there hadn't been exactly gentle and she was picky about that so she let go of Katherine's hair allowing the head to plunge back down and opened one of the chuckles around the armchair.

She took Katherine's wrist with hungry fangs emerging but a sudden jolt made her startle, Katherine just pounded her head against hers.

"Ouch." Katherine complained with a throbbing headache.

Gia was too stunned for a reaction but Katherine wasn't and pushed her free hand against Gia's heart, the pain was so intense that the vampire fell backwards.

"No… no… no." Katherine needed to be in touch with the vampire and started to swing her chair from side to side until she tipped over, before Gia recovered she bit into the vampire's leg until there was blood in her mouth.

Katherine's magic was propelled right into the blood system of Gia's body and the vampire was paralyzed with a horrible tremor that although powerful wouldn't be effective for long.  
Katherine crawled her way to Gia's jacket and took the keys with her own teeth, then it was a battle to make the keys reach her only free hand.

* * *

"Do you have any news from Matt?" Bonnie asked.

Kol was randomly checking the street. "No." he turned away from the window. "What are you doing?" he didn't identify the specifics of the spell she was working on.

Bonnie was dropping water on top of a small mirror and now was taking something else from her bag, a small black box that she opened carefully. "I'm working on something that Caroline asked me."

Kol almost gasped when he saw what the box contained. "That's an egg from a golden eagle."

"It's very hard to get these." Bonnie spoke softly like she was afraid of damaging the relic with her voice.

"I want to hold it." he whispered as well.

Bonnie placed the egg on top of the mirror gently and they both watched in awe as it lifted on its own, the reflection on the mirror was a perfect pentagram that burst into a small fire without destroying the egg.

"Wow…" they actually said at the same time.

Vicki was watching them from the kitchen. "You two need to get laid. Pronto." she shifted a finger at them.

Bonnie focused on explaining the spell without looking at Kol. "So now there's a protection area burnt in the Bayou that only Caroline will be able to see because the amulet belongs to her."

Unlike her, Kol was attentively looking at her and this sort of awed smile was beginning to creep in before she looked at him, he chose to look at his phone when her sharp green eyes rested on his face.

* * *

Matt hid behind the old rusty structure, from all the places in New Orleans to have a creepy hideaway, they had to choose the old abandoned fair, really?  
And Tyler wasn't here although he already waited for him for about an hour, it was time to make a move and he cocked his shotgun resting it against his shoulder ready to use it.

He wasn't expecting many vampires around because it was still day but when the carousel started working it definitely was a bad sign.  
Matt went there first, with narrowed eyes and a finger on his trigger.

He couldn't see anyone but he took the bait and jumped on the screechy revolving construction, he waited by the corroded seats and used his magic to corner any source of bad intent in the air.  
It all narrowed down to a single spot and Matt caught the blur just as he was about to jump him.

He shot once which was enough to weaken him but not to stop him, he pushed the fuming bullet out and placed another in the slot.  
Matt was good with guns, it was something natural in him but he wasn't fast enough for a vampire and he lost the gun before he got a chance to shoot again, he would have also lost his head if it wasn't for Tyler who took the vampire's heart out.

"Sorry man, I thought that you said that it was the fair under the bridge." he apologized at once.

"I said that it was the abandoned fair Tyler." Matt grunted.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not a connoisseur of fairs." The other opened his arms.

There was another small uncanny sound erupting, someone was pushing a door open and Matt rolled over grabbing his gun, he pointed at the dark but out of the carousel the only person who came out was Katherine who was shielding her face from the light.

"Kat." he jumped back on his feet and rushed to her.

"Did you like the music? I knew that you would be out here looking for me."

Her certainty was almost disconcerting but he was too struck with all the bruises she had. "Sorry that it took me so long…"

"Don't sweat it, I'm Katherine Pierce and I don't need saving." she started walking, she just wanted to get out of here.

"Are you ok Kat?" Tyler was thumped by her beaten look as well.

She was limping but she still held two thumbs up for him, the piercing pain of her injured leg pressing the ground was eased up when Matt placed an arm around her waist and laced her arm around his neck while he held the gun in his other hand.  
Katherine sighed using the clutch to walk, she had a small look behind her before leaving the horrible place in the past.

That's when she caught Gia flying out of the turning steel towards them.  
Katherine grabbed Matt's shotgun and turned around shooting Gia right in the middle of her chest, Gia crashed against the carousel foundation hard and Katherine walked to her with a limp, a bad humor and a bullet that she was cocking into place.

Gia gratingly looked at Katherine. "It was a pleasure, witch."

"Rot in hell, bitch." Katherine shot her in the hand, destroying the ring and a few fingers along with it, by the time she turned away Gia was becoming a pile of ashes.

"Are you like, dating anyone Kat?" Tyler asked with a smile.

Matt and Katherine gave him an intimidating look.

* * *

The last touches on the tail were done meticulously, she pressed the pencil harder against the paper for that dark effect and then moved on to the small eyes.

"Are you sure that arts aren't your destiny instead of Law?" Kol asked her with a chuckle.

For the last twenty minutes Bonnie had been drawing without taking her eyes from the paper and she didn't motion when he asked the question just next to her.

When she didn't answer he bent his head trying to look at her. "Bonnie?"

She only made lines after lines adding shades to the drawing.

Kol left his phone for a bit and slowly stroked her back with a smooth hand, she snapped out of her daze with a smile and looked at him.

"Any news from Matt yet?"

He shook his head. "No… you were… away." he wasn't sure how to put it.

Bonnie dropped the pencil scared of her own doings. "It's a crow."

"And a rather perfect one." Kol admired her work.

On a reverse coin Bonnie left the table quickly and paced in the living room.

"Was this one of those visions that you can't control?"

Bonnie looked up as he neared her. "Yeah…" she started scratching her wrist.

He hadn't noticed that she had a tattoo before and acting before filtering he took her wrist and outlined the Latin words with his thumb, _Nosce te ipsum_ meant _Know yourself_ and that was exactly what he was beginning to do, to know her.

At the same time that their eyes drifted away from each other so did their hands and they looked after Vicki who was walking to the door, they had missed the knock on the door.

"Good evening." Elijah politely greeted the assembly.

Kol came near Vicki and the guest. "The owner of the house isn't around to greet you."

Elijah found him funny. "I'm well aware that Miss Donovan owns half of the leasing." he smiled. "Really, there's no necessity to prologue things. I'm here to require a location, it seems that my newest soldier wasn't effective in her delivery of a demand this morning."

Kol had a few steps closer to the door which instantly placed him in the front instead of Vicki. "For someone in a hurry, you talk quite the bit."

Elijah's lips slightly twitched without forming a smile. "I enlisted the help of a vampire called Gia, she was looking for Marcel and after some persuasion she told me about a debt that Matt Donovan held with Marcel."

"You're the smoking figure behind this." Kol snapped right into the big frenzy that started in his head.

"Marcel had one of the girls in the coven held as hostage and I don't think that he forgot about the poor lass, I believe that he was abducted and that's why Gia didn't hear from him. As the next power figure in this city I would like very much to know where he is."

"Go talk to Sophie, she's sleeping with him and she's all crazy powerful as well." Vicki sent him away crisply.

"She says that the cloaking spell was made with original blood and that strangely she kept coming back to this coven as the source of the only energy able to stop said spell." Elijah didn't look away from Kol. "Matt Donovan was asked to find Marcel, not to play the foolish hero."

"Humans are like that…" Kol tried to shut the idiot voice of guilt trying to emerge inside of him.

"Thankfully I have more centuries at this and I made another little diligence this morning." Elijah lowered his head while running one palm against the other. "Isn't that so, Miss Bennett?"

Kol widened his eyes a second too late, Vicki's scream was useless but a candid outlet of the image he found when he turned around.  
Bonnie was stabbing herself in the stomach with a kitchen knife.

She slumped to the floor before Kol reached her and only then realized what she just did, scared she tried reaching for the knife but Kol stopped her.

"Don't move love, just… lay down still." he tried accessing her wound quickly before he grabbed a towel from the counter and pressed it against her bleeding injury without taking the knife out.

"She's a witch, she can't be compelled." Vicki was thoroughly confused.

"I'm an Original Miss Donovan, there's not a thing that is impossible for me to do." he informed her.

"Stop calling me that." she gritted her teeth at him. "My name is Vicki."

"Ask me inside Vicki." he took upon her offer.

"Like hell I'm letting you in." she countered before looking back at Bonnie.

She was screaming between teeth because Kol was trying to feel his way around the stab wound. "It hurts… oh God, it hurts so much Kaleb." she closed her eyes in agony.

"I know that it does." Kol guided his eyes to the Original standing in the threshold, only the devil knew how many wounds he caused himself similar to this one.

"It's not a deadly wound." Elijah knew that much. "But it needs to be addressed before she loses too much blood and with her urgency comes mine. Invite me inside and I will heal her, then you can do the spell to find Marcel." he proposed.

Kol clenched his jaw unable to give in that easily.

"Miss Bennett, please take the knife out." Elijah coldly asked.

Without a sense of right and wrong Bonnie tried to remove the knife, Kol tried to stop her but the struggle was only moving the knife which was as bad as it could get and afraid that she would puncture a vital organ he allowed her to win the fight.  
Instantly Bonnie's arm slumped as she lost consciousness and she dropped the knife with a life that rapidly started to want to fade away from her.

"May I come inside now and feed her some of my blood?" Elijah asked serenely.

"Marcel is in the Garden." Kol answered with a stern voice and an equal look.

For an instant Elijah saw someone he knew well in those two disappointed blue eyes.

"Close the door Vicki, Elijah has everything he came here for." Kol ordered her.

Gladly she slammed the door on his face and ran to the gory scenario in Matt's kitchen. "Is she dead?"

Kol was now pressing a soaking towel. "Go into the bathroom and get me as many clean towels as you can and bring me the strongest alcohol that you have in the house."

"We should call 911, she's bleeding out on my floor and you don't exactly scream reliable. And Elijah goddamn fifty creepy shades was just standing at my threshold and…" she gasped when Kol clutched her throat with a bloodied hand.

"Stop talking and do what I asked or I am going to slit your throat with that blade." he said in his most unnatural tone.

She gulped down so hard that his hand moved in her throat. "Okay…" she got away from him and almost slipped on the blood but managed to race decently to the other room.

Kol took his phone swiftly calling Rebekah. "Get out of there, Elijah is on his way." he said as soon as she answered, then as he looked at a pale Bonnie he said the rest, not as strongly as he had started though. "And come to Matt's house as fast as you are able to… I need your blood."

* * *

Caroline ran up the stairs, she galloped two stairs at a time until she reached the hallway, her heart seemed to reach her throat with every pace she gave towards the group.

Katherine was sitting at the one of the chairs in the waiting hall of the hospital, looking like she was hit by a bus.  
Matt looked wrecked by guilt and with honesty Kaleb looked as overtaken by it as Matt was.

"What happened?" she simply asked with parting arms.

"I don't think that I even know." Matt knew he lost control over the situation entirely and very early on.

Caroline looked at Katherine worried.

"I was sequestered at the door of my house and kept in an abandoned fair, Matt came for the rescue with Tyler but I killed the wench myself." she pulled Matt's jacket closer to her chest.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked while taking Katherine's hand.

"He volunteered to stay here and keep watch all night, so that no one comes near Bonnie while she's recovering." Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "The doctor says that she is going to be ok."

"And you?" she looked at the silent element. "Why are you so quiet? The last time I spoke to Bonnie she told me that you were planning something with Matt so what the hell went wrong Kaleb? Why is Bonnie in a hospital bed fighting for her life?"

Instead of answering, Kol walked away, he wasn't here for this.

"Actually Care…" Matt defended him. "Vicki was really confused about the entire thing but the doctor said that if it wasn't for Kaleb, Bonnie would be dead. I don't even know how he came up with the ER stuff but he used a credit card to seal the wound and stem the blood loss, the doctor said that it saved Bonnie's life."

Caroline sat in one of the chairs discouraged. "I can't believe that this is happening to us."

"We are survivors." Katherine stood up with effort. "Every one of us has survived the most adverse circumstances so far, so really, this is nothing. We will endeavor on." she made a small crunchy face. "Some of us after a shower."

Caroline smiled easing up into a small laughter.

"I'm going to take her home." Matt kissed Caroline's head before leaving with Katherine. "Welcome back by the way."

Like he had been waiting for his timing, Klaus arrived and quietly sat next to Caroline.

"I shouldn't have stayed away for so long…" she leaned back and rested her head against the wall. "I'm a leader of a coven and I can't just walk away on that obligation to go chase my once upon past."

"You would have been caught up in the cross fire if you were here." he gave his two cents about it.

"We bleed together Nik and I can't forget that… and I can't put my personal interest above my duty, that's not what being in a coven is all about." she moved her head to look at him. "Two of them almost died today while I was away chasing a story about a princess."

Klaus motioned an exit from his seat but she stopped him by grabbing his face.

"I don't regret going out there with you." she was sure of that.

"Thus is the life of a leader." he gave her a subtle wink followed by an easy smile.

"I'm going to spend the night here with Bonnie." she brushed her fingertips against the scruffy edges of his face.

"I will start getting ready for the full moon by shifting tonight." he moved away from her.

He was going to keep busy as well but his choice left her restless and she latched on to his jacket at the last second. "There are a lot of female wolves in the Bayou."

He cupped her cheek and with a steady bow of his head, he buried his face in her neck, Klaus inhaled deeply and then he ran his nose along the soft skin of her neck.  
Caroline closed her eyes responding to it, he was actually sniffing her.

When he pulled away he had a big sexy smile for her. "They don't smell like you love."

Caroline kissed him to make sure he kept his promise, she liked where they were as a couple and she wasn't flexible about cheating.

* * *

"I compelled the girl to be grey at some spaces about what really took place in that kitchen." Rebekah put him up to speed as she joined him at counter of the bar.

Kol was targeting a girl from the mirror in front of him.

"Before you called I almost had Marcel talking." he hadn't asked but she wanted to tell him about that as well.

Kol finished his drink and turned on the stool. "Did you compel him to forget who I was?"

She nodded. "Is that Bennett girl going to be all right?" she wasn't sure if she got there on time.

"I don't care." he unemotionally said.

This resulted in a smile from his sister. "You're not a vampire anymore and you can't turn it off like that."

"Pay attention." he stood up ready to go flirt with the girl eating him up with her eyes.

Rebekah held him back by his sleeve. "Are you doing this to placate something?"

"I'm doing this to forget who I am." Kol pulled his arm away from her contact and left to proceed with his flirt.

It only took him a few minutes to win her over and he left with the girl under a sorrowful look from Rebekah.

* * *

"Gia was a wasted resource." Elijah updated his small army as he came into the room.

The vampires he gathered or rather stole from Marcel were growing of number, Marcel's disappearance was leaving the hosts twitchy and Elijah was using that in his favor.  
He frowned halting the pouring of his drink as no one at the table spoke, he crassly smiled, only know he sensed the presence among his troops.

"Are you enjoying the play Niklaus?" he turned to the table.

Klaus slowly moved his chair at the head of the table and faced his brother. "Not as much as I enjoy watching you speak…" he was holding a Samurai sword that he used to poke a vampire sitting next to him.

Elijah pulled the glass away from his lips when a head fell to the ground, with a more attentive look he grasped that Klaus had killed everyone and then sat them at the table in a macabre show waiting for his arrival. "I see that I was talking to myself."

"I wish that I could say that they died of boredom." Klaus darkly said, there wasn't even a smear of blood covering his features yet there was only a blood-lust discharge coming from that point of the room.

Elijah gravely stood in his corner. "Surely you came to claim some justification for what I did today."

"No." Klaus easily replied.

Elijah had lost the appetite for his drink and chose to leave the glass on a near surface. "I offered to heal her."

"I wouldn't expect any less from the patriarch of rightness." Klaus said in a stoic loud voice.

"If I didn't know you as well as I know my favorite book, I would say that you are gaining a liking for this human faction."

"They remind me of a group of fools who once swore to remain together forever and always."

"10 centuries injured that bond."

"We did all the harming ourselves."

"You came here to admit that you've wronged us over and over, that you've repeatedly shamed the sacred bond that united us once?"

As Klaus left the chair he also left the sword on the table and he tapped the gift that Elijah once gave him ready to leave it all behind. "What's so sacred about this family Elijah?"

Dismayed Elijah stepped closer to Klaus. "We are the Mikaelson family."

"Such pride that you saunter when you say that." Klaus shortened the gap between them. "You are the offspring of a mad man and a whore."

Elijah threateningly pushed Klaus back. "I will not allow you to speak of mother like that."

"I will speak of her as I well please for she surely left no impression on me, all she ever did was cowardly leave whenever Mikael showed his appreciation for having a bastard son."

"I should have stopped him…" Elijah showed his only regret.

"Should have…" Klaus laughed in his face. "That's not good enough when the scars take days to heal, brother of mine."

"I am aware of that." Elijah recoiled in his words and stern features.

Klaus widened his smile in contradiction. "Whilst you take pride in a household name, I take pride in every killing I ever did, in every horrified scream that I've pulled while introducing myself as Klaus. I am known not by the name that my _father _gave me but by the name that I made for myself…" he took an old familiar necklace from his pocket.

Elijah's eyes flicked to his with a looming emotion, it was Esther's necklace. "Niklaus… you are a true Mikaelson."

"I renounce the honor." Klaus dropped the necklace on the floor and spat on it before he started walking away.

"This family is power." Elijah shouted enraged with the lack of dignity from Klaus' gesture.

Klaus halted with a sad chuckle and he faced his brother with the same sentiment. "Finn left us on his own will, Rebekah turned her back on all of us, she would rather be a human than a Mikaelson." he yelled on the same level than Elijah had before him. "Did you know that Kol never used his family name because he was disappointed of what we became? Or that he died thinking that we didn't care for him?"

Elijah wanted to refute it but he didn't go as far as speaking a word.

"Our baby brother died thinking that he had a family who didn't care if he lived or if he died and he was right." Klaus took the side of Elijah's neck in his hand. "And this is the family that you want me to vouch my eternal loyalty to? You're a disappointment to me brother, I rather take my girl and leave this city so that I can put as many miles between us as I possibly can."

Elijah brusquely tore his touch away. "You confined me into a coffin when I dared to put a woman before us."

"I've learned to be a hypocrite with you." Klaus solemnly dropped his last words.

Klaus was leaving a lot more than just the magical necklace behind as he walked away without looking back and although sad that things had come to this, Elijah picked up the necklace with respect and happy to have it back.

* * *

"Hey…" Caroline smiled at her friend.

Bonnie was finally waking up after being treated by the doctors, she couldn't feel her body and her tongue was lazy but she smiled happy to see Caroline.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline was sitting at Bonnie's bedside and stroking her hair.

"I'm ok… I think." she didn't dare to move much.

"I wish that I was here when you got hurt." Caroline felt really bad.

"Elijah was angry because I tricked him at the Founder's party… he was going to hurt me anyway, I guess that the significance was stronger this way."

"I'm going to take action, no one hurts my coven like this and gets away with it." she promised Bonnie.

"And Katherine, how is she?"

"Matt's with her and she's safe now, oh and Tyler is camping outside your door."

Bonnie smiled a little but there was a name that she wanted to know about. "Where's Kaleb?"

"He left when I got here but look who else came to visit…" Caroline sat her teddy bear on the bed.

"Miss Cuddles." Bonnie snuggled the teddy closer, Caroline had it since she was a kid but from time to time Bonnie would take the teddy home with her.

"You're going to be ok." Caroline assured her, she rested her hand on Bonnie's forehead and started a healing spell.

"These drugs are really strong." Bonnie mumbled feeling sleepy.

"Just close your eyes and relax, try to sleep a little while I make the spell."

"How was France?" she still asked before drifting into a tired sleep.

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning." Caroline focused on her magic alone.

* * *

"I was perfectly capable of staying at my house." Katherine protested on her way to his bed.

Matt drove them straight to his house and guided her to the shower before she managed a well-rounded critic, now she was wearing his old football jersey and a big dressing on her leg, the rest of the wounds were already healing because of Caroline.

"You are taking my bed tonight while I sleep in the couch, you can go back to your house tomorrow."

Her eyebrow lifted as a reaction to his commanding words but it was nice that his bed was so warm and she settled down under the covers lying on her side.

"If you need anything during the night, call me." he gently stroked her leg with his hand above the duvet.

"Gia tortured me for hours on Marcel's command." Katherine said in a low voice.

"What did he want Katherine?" Matt asked while picturing Marcel's head in a vase.

She reached out for his hand. "Marcel wanted me to summon the Rippers."

Matt's chin fell and he stared at her with an open mouth.

Katherine closed her eyes and her hand around his fingers. "I gave in Matt… I just wanted her to stop." her voice dropped in gloom. "So I gave in."

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Por fin – _Pablo Alborán_

Lips are movin – _Meghan Trainor _

Habits of my heart – _Jaymes Young_

She's long gone – _The Black Keys _

Up we go – _LIGHTS_

Requiem for a tower – _Escala _

Better days – _Goo Goo Dolls_


	13. The Queen is coming

Elijah was putting his jacket on after setting a pile of corpses on fire but his steady pace was slowed down by the woman arriving to the courtyard. "Should I prepare for a big display of rage?" he asked while buttoning up his suit jacket.

"Let's try this the civilized way first, then if you really piss me off, we try it Nik's way." Caroline looked at the fire consuming the dismembered pile.

"After you Miss Forbes." he invited her inside of his rented house with a hand that showed the way to her.

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson." she gracefully took upon his offer, showing no fear as she went inside the house before him.

"May I offer you a drink?" he exhibit the usual cordiality of a host.

"I won't be long Mr. Mikaelson." she insisted on the formal tone between them.

"It's unfortunate that this happened while you are having a liaison with my brother and I imagine that it was painful the scare I gave your friend but it was unfortunately necessary, Caroline." he broke the ceremonial pleasantries to make her more comfortable.

Caroline lifted her hand to make him stop talking. "We're not friends or lovers so that's Miss Forbes to you." Caroline austerely said. "And I'm here as a coven leader so you will respect me as one and not as the girl involved with your brother romantically."

Elijah nodded agreeing to it.

"I'm here to ask your price to back away from my coven."

He enjoyed her uncomplicated ways with a slow purse of his lips and chose to be clean-cut as well with her. "Marcel is currently in the Garden and I need him to stay there."

"Marcel for my coven…" Now that Caroline had things lined up for her it didn't exactly make anything easy.

Elijah tried to give her a little helpful nudge. "If you do not interfere in any way or attempt to remove him from where he is, I will keep my distance from your coven. I will even carry out his release once I have my ruling well on its way."

Caroline deliberated for a moment. "Ok, but I want to talk to him one last time."

"You are not allowed to take Niklaus with you and I will be there the entire time keeping an eye on you Miss Forbes."

"Threatened much?" Caroline showed how much she didn't like him with her smile.

"It appears you have somehow made your way into this family but as you may have noticed I'm very skeptical and guarded about this foundation."

"I'm not with Nik because of his name." she scoffed offended.

"What's your motivation?" he looked at her inquisitive.

Caroline lowered her chin and chuckled in response. "I will meet you in the Garden in one hour, no deal will force me to sit inside of a car alone with you."

"I repulse you that much?" he was the one insulted now.

"You hurt me and you hurt one of my own, that's two strikes in a row so don't expect a Christmas gift from me." she turned away with a cutting smile.

* * *

"Sage, sea salt, snake teeth, spider legs, goat eyes…" Caroline stopped her hand over the bag. "What are you doing there?"

She was making a check list of every ingredient she needed but in her own true nature she always lined up things by alphabetic order which meant that there was an intruder among the S section.  
After returning the goat eyes to its rightful place she carried on with her task and she was almost done with it when she heard a small noise.

"Josh?" Caroline looked up from the table.

There was no response and Caroline's hand drifted to the small dagger lying on the table, she had company and unless Josh was in a playing mood with her Caroline genuinely expected Elijah to creep in at any second.

"I'm getting ready to make all of your organs explode." she warned whoever was in the house with her.

The whooshing sound came along with the sensation of being tackled and although Caroline felt herself fall she never felt the ground as a hand knowingly padded her fall.

"Good morning love." Klaus said with a big smile.

"Nik…" she returned the big smile happy to see him, momentarily that is because he was shirtless and scruffy from his night in the woods. "You are all sweaty…" she complained with a cute wrinkle of her nose.

"And extremely happy to see you." he beamed at her.

Her smile became sly. "Can I guess by the big bulge pressing down on me that you behaved during the night?"

He closed his eyes pulling her scent into his nose. "They all reek compared to you."

"I'll tell you who else reeks." she pushed him a bit away. "You need a shower."

"Only if you come with me." he looked at her with lust.

"I know that it's close to the full moon and that you have all these animal cravings but there will be no _coming _this morning."

He sulked to the extension of letting his shoulders fall. "I'm not happy."

"Welcome to a new exciting chapter in our relationship, the chapter where I tell you that although I sympathize with your pain I'm not here entirely to care for it." she insisted on pushing him off her and he obliged this time.

Klaus faced the ceiling with a glower. "I'm very frustrated now, I might have to go out and find one of Marcel's men to torture." he was in need of some serious cheer up.

Caroline softly laughed and appeared close to his face. "If it makes you feel any better, I almost gave in because I kind of find the perspiring look hot." she kissed him on the lips. "If it wasn't for all the stuff that I need to do today, I would totally have my hand inside of your pants right now."

He growled because she giggled and indomitably stood up, leaving him on the floor while she bounced to the table.

"I never deemed you to be so impervious to my ache." he complained leaving the ground with an effortless jump.

Caroline chuckled happily catching a glimpse of his bare back before he dragged himself out of the room with gloom.

* * *

Katherine exited her house predicting that the familiar pickup would be parked exactly where he dropped her off just an hour ago.

She even smiled in that way that only she was able to pull off, with a smear of naughty while oozing sex out of every pore. "I knew that you would be here." she stopped near the passenger's window.

Matt pointed to the cup of coffee waiting for her as well. "I'm sadly predictable."

She opened the door to take the coffee from the seat and then sat inside of his car happy that she could count on him. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"I can't stop thinking about it but the sooner we tell the others, the better. Caroline will know what do to."

Katherine's only motion was a nip from her coffee.

"I know that silence." Matt said alarmed.

"I'm not going to tell the coven and neither are you." she stated without looking at him.

Matt was peeved. "I don't like keeping secrets Katherine."

She rested her coffee on her palm while she looked for a way to efficiently forget how much she screwed up back at that fair.

"It wasn't your fault Kat." Matt read her troubling thoughts.

"I should have put a bigger fight…"

"Gia tortured you and she wouldn't stop until you did what Marcel wanted." he reminded her with a small look at her. "And I really like you alive so if that was the key to survival then I'm ok with it."

Katherine parted her lips covered in cherry red and maneuvered her chocolate eyes towards his face. "Get your facts straight Quarterback, we tolerate each other and there's nothing more between us."

"I said that I liked having you alive, I didn't say that I was in love with you." he grumbled.

"You are being very bossy lately, Matty." she mused.

"That's why we are telling the others."

"But I'm better at this than you are." Katherine hid her smile behind a menace. "There has to be a way to stop them before the Rippers arrive, every spell has a counter-spell and I'm going to come up with a way to reverse this thing before my friends find out that I've let everyone down." she fiercely pointed her a finger at him. "And this is the last time that we are talking about this." she warned him before leaving his car.

"I wouldn't dare to go against you." Matt half-joked knowing that if she wanted, she could really hurt him.

* * *

Klaus came back into the room looking defiantly different from his previous entrance, he was sizzling in a grey tight Henley, the V-neck showed the chain of his necklace and Caroline was enchanted with the color of his eyes right now, his eyes were borrowing the grey of his shirt which gave them a light-clear blue shade to them.

Now that he was far more presentable, he melted against her back while accessing what she was doing.  
Caroline held the salt above a black round steel bowl, reacting with a smile when his hand moved around her waist.

"May I ask what has my little witch so full of activity?" he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck after slowly moving her hair out of the way.

Caroline traded the bag with salt for a thin candle. "I'm working on a privacy spell."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You look very competent."

She met his eyes with a slightly earnest gaze. "I went to see Elijah."

"And the reason behind this adventurous move?" he narrowed his eyes almost to a full close.

"I went over to his house to negotiate the safety of my coven."

Klaus straightened up hesitant. "You might need to be a little more overt."

"Well…" she turned to him so she could really face him. "I needed to do something because I can't lose anyone at this point, or at any point." she inched closer to him feeling that he was about to pull away.

"I don't quite see how that came to the conclusion that you had to go see Elijah without telling me about your intentions."

Caroline had her lips tight together without really fabricating an _oops._

"Do you plan on keeping me in the dark about the contents of that talk as well?"

"No…" she closed all the nagging space with them with her body. "Of course that I was going to tell you."

What her body did wasn't as efficient as her words and Klaus widened the space between them by actually stepping away from her.

"I don't know why you are so mad."

"I don't take it well when others plot behind my back."

"Just…" Caroline raised her hands in front of her. "Wow… where is this coming from? I went to see Elijah because I have obligations but I didn't go there to sell you out or whatever your insecurity is thinking that I did."

"Did you reach an agreement with him?" he simply asked her, almost coldly.

"Yes, he has Marcel trapped in the old prison, the Garden and he asked that I didn't do anything to break him out of there."

He was clearly disbelieving. "And you agreed with this seemingly innocent request?"

"That's not all that I agreed with…" cautiously she started in a low voice. "I asked to talk to Marcel one last time and Elijah wants to be there but he said that you can't go near the Bayou."

"Your leadership qualities are striving right now so it doesn't really matter where I will be."

"Ugh Nik, seriously?" she closed her hands into fists. "Why are you being such a nag about this?"

"Perhaps because yesterday you healed two of your friends and today while I was still in wolf form you went to see my controlled _wrath in a bottle_ brother alone and if I know you well, you are also planning on using the Hope Diamond to break my curse and free the werewolves on the same night."

"So what?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" she demanded.

"That's too many powerful spells with such a scarce time between them."

She gasped livid. "I'm a damn good witch and I've been doing tricky spells all my life."

"We weren't together before." he snapped with a yell.

As the words and the true meaning of them resonated in the house she allowed her angry posture to fall. "Nik..."

"It was a poor choice of words." he tried taking it all back.

Caroline neared him with sweetness, the same that she took his face with her hands. "Hey… it's true that my magic is a battery that will discharge as soon as I perform the first spell but then I will use the diamond and charge again in time to do the next spell before dawn. I know how to do this without getting myself killed."

Klaus chose not to look at her, he suddenly found the new painting in the room very pleasing.

"The inner romantic sucker in me is screaming and jumping around happy but we both know that you are being a bit obtuse about this. I'm a witch and I need to restore a balance that I should have never messed with in the first place. I have a chance to break two curses in one night and I'm going to do it but we still have two days until then and if tagging alone with Elijah during a walk in the woods will grant Bonnie and the others protection, I'm going to do it. Nik..."

"Enjoy your stroll in the Bayou with him." he caused her to stop talking because he left her proximity.

"This is a stupid fight and I hope you know that." she looked to the table.

"Make sure you ask Marcel the right questions while you are out there being reckless."

She forcefully closed her teeth, he was such a pigheaded jerk.

Klaus grabbed a jacket ready to leave. "Take a blood bag with you, Marcel will be hungry and if Elijah leans in too closely to you just make his eyes pop out of his skull." he popped the collar of his jacket. "Then call me and I'll bury the body for you."

Slowly Caroline motioned her head away from the table and looked at him. "I need my diamond back." she asked for the item she found missing among her things.

Klaus took it from his pocket and threw it at her, she caught it with a tight heart because he didn't linger another second to look at her and he appeared so serious that she hated how this bitter mood was ruining her morning.

* * *

"I like your improved taste in music." Tyler raised the volume inside the car.

"I think that it's from hanging out with that one…" Matt stopped the car as he noticed a very wrecked familiar face on the street.

Kol was walking very slowly and visibly affected by the sunlight, although he had shades on he still covered his face with a hand when he walked over to the car.

"Are you starting your day or ending your night?"Matt asked him with a small laugh.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Kol answered with a slow smirk.

Matt pulled back his head. "Don't come any closer, I'm afraid of getting drunk just by standing this close to you."

"I was on my way home." he circled his head around absolutely unsure where that was at the moment.

"After you get a shower and some really strong coffee, swing by Mystic…" Matt slowly started to drive away. "… Tyler thinks that he can beat me at pool now that he has super sensitive hands."

Tyler grinned. "It's going to be epic."

"Unfortunately there are limits to all the fun I'm allowed to have." Kol protested with a grunt.

Matt laughed. "It sucks being human."

Kol pressed his hand against his forehead, he finally decided on a direction but walked without much willpower. "I need a new body."

* * *

Bonnie woke feeling a presence in the room, she smiled before opening her eyes because she expected to find Caroline keeping watch on her sleep and she already prepared a good excuse to keep Miss Cuddles with her, suddenly all of her expectations were brutally murdered when she finally lifted her eyelids.

Standing just next to the bed was the ghost of Monique.

Bonnie jumped on the bed scared and she pushed herself away from the ghost and closer to the wall. "Oh my God…"

"I'm not here to hurt you." Monique's voice wasn't frightening, yet it was unnatural.

"This is a dream…" Bonnie shut her eyes close ordering her brain to pull her out of the eerie scenario, after a minute she opened one eye in a slow motion. "You're still there."

"I'm always here, we all are."

Bonnie pressed the teddy bear against her chest wondering if more ghosts would appear now. "What do you want?"

"We need your help." Monique said with desperation in her voice.

* * *

Even though she arrived early he was already waiting for her, something that she shrugged off with a firm walk and a high chin.

Elijah received her with a suspicious hit nonetheless. "I would like to wait another five minutes to make sure that Niklaus will not come forward when I least expect."

"Sure, wait here while I go talk to Marcel." she walked right past him.

"We need to discuss the terms of this encounter."

Caroline smiled without stopping. "I'm going into the pit with Marcel and you are not allowed to eavesdrop on anything."

He appeared just next to her as she tried to lift the steel gateway alone. "How can I trust that you will not try to get him out?"

Caroline showed him a rope. "You will have to trust me, the same way that I trust that you will pull me out when I ask you to."

Elijah took the end of the rope while Caroline lifted the steel lid and after a few seconds of deliberation he helped her with the heavy structure. "I'm granting you ten minutes alone with him."

"That's all I need." she assured him.

While he kept the rope in place Caroline went down into the prison, holding on to the rope and sliding down carefully until she was close enough to the ground, then she jumped letting go of the rope.

It was so dark that she hardly was able to see anything distinctively. "Marcel?" she cautiously called him.

There was no answer so she moved her brown messenger bag to the front and took the candle from inside, she used it to shed some light into the pitch-dark instantly finding Marcel sitting against the wall.  
He looked shriveled to her and Caroline knew that it was pivotal to be extra careful now, she she squeezed the blood bag enough to let a few drops falls to the ground.

As soon as the vivid smell of blood reached Marcel he reacted with a snarl and opened his eyes, they were deep red and famish and with his horrifying looks came a worried flinch from Caroline but he was quick to recognize her and retracted his fangs.

"You shouldn't be here…" he tried to look away from the blood in her hand.

"We need to talk." Caroline sat in the ground in front of him.

"How did you get in here Caroline?" his voice wasn't coming out too strongly.

"Elijah is waiting for me outside and we only have a few minutes." she handed him the blood bag and then took something else from her bag.

He knew that she was isolating them in a spell when he saw the candle that she was using. "You are not here to bust me out then..."

"I promise that I will do anything that I can to get you out of here but you have to be honest with me…" Caroline showed him the drawing of her parents.

Marcel was stunned to find her with the book. "How did Klaus get his hands on that?"

"He has big hands." she dropped the book on the ground. "We don't have much time Marcel and I'm really, really tired of being lied to."

"You've been brainwashed against me…"

"Why did you go to Romania?"

"I didn't kill your parents." For once he was straightforward.

"But why were you looking for me?"

"Baby girl…" he rested the blood bag next to him.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I am done with the half-truths and the endless different version about the day you found me and I'm not leaving here today without an honest answer from you."

"Our time is ending." he averted by pointing out that the candle was half-consumed.

"Were you the one who sent the Rippers to kill my parents?" the tears started to dance in her eyes.

His chin dropped the slightest, he wasn't expecting this much information from her.

Caroline grabbed the book, she left the candle and blood behind and angrily stood up. "Fine. I'm going to tell Elijah to leave you here forever and I hope that while you are withering in agony you will find the time to think that no one has hurt me as much as you have Marcel."

"I saved you." he said between teeth, offended with the endless accusation.

"You won't tell me what really happened that day." she shouted at him.

"Because I don't know what happened!" he returned the same heated tone.

Caroline was over every limit she had and she turned away with hatred starting to replace all the love she ever felt for him.

"Jane-Anne had a vision." he tried to stop her from leaving with a calmer voice.

Caroline didn't turn to him but she stopped still.

"Sophie and I have been friends, lovers, allies… a bit of everything since she was just a young witch with the ability to sense magic around her. Shortly after she became an Elder, Jane-Anne had a vision of another witch leaving a coffin and taking her place as the new Elder."

Caroline slowly turned around. "A coffin?"

"It could mean so many things that I didn't even know where to begin but I was deeply involved with the new power forming in town so it was my obligation to find out more about this mysterious witch so that I could calm the restless Elder sisters."

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Jane-Anne described the coven ring that she saw in her vision and after chasing a few dead-end clues, I finally hit gold when a group of Travelers came to town, one of them described a royal family's crest and I started a wider search after that. It wasn't hard getting a name of a village once I knew exactly what I was looking for."

She looked at him consumed by heartache. "Did you plan to kill me or just to kidnap me?"

he softly rested his hands on her shoulders. "When I arrived to that village everyone was already dead and you were sitting in a field surrounded by the corpses."

"You didn't answer me Marcel." she stubbornly tried to fight the tears gathering in her eyes.

"I wasn't sure until I got there and saw you crying." he tried to be soft with his words like his touch was. "You were desperately trying to heal your dead mother and I just took you in my arms and tried to comfort you."

Caroline's pain escaped her through this huge throbbing inhale. "How could you keep all this from me and for all these years?"

"Do you feel better now that you know that I have no real information about what happened that day? All that matters is that regardless of my intentions I fell in love with you and I brought you home with me intent on giving you a name, a home and everything that you could ask from a parent. I bought Jane-Anne's silence and I have Sophie under a short leash so you were never in danger, instead you were surrounded by all kinds of magic and conquering a place in this community like it's in your destiny. A destiny that I created for you."

"You are the only father I know Marcel but a good father doesn't conceal things that he thinks that are better to keep a secret. I trusted you all my life and all this time you were just raising someone else's child by your rules and ideals."

"Your father had a sword in his heart and your mother had an open neck, should I have left you there to die as well?" Marcel was hurt and took away his hands from her shoulders.

Caroline looked down giving in to harshly contained tears.

"If I had to go back I would do it all the same again because I _found you_."

"I have a clan that has been looking for me ever since I went missing." she dried her tears with strength again.

"They stopped looking." he harshly said. "Or do you really think that they wouldn't have found you if they really tried?"

Harmed as well she turned away lacing her arm around the rope. "If I tell them where I am, we will see if anyone will come for me."

"You don't see it now but I was protecting you."

"You went out looking for a possible threat but found a vulnerable girl and you used that to turn me into a weapon and you created this daydream where you are the heroic father and I'm the thankful daughter."

"Where was my mistake? Really... I loved you and I shaped a city around you so that when the time came you could take your rightful place as the strongest and most powerful Elder that this city has ever seen." he hissed out between clenched teeth.

"You forget that I have a saying in this." she narrowed her eyes outraged.

"I educated you and I prepared you for this, everything that we have done so far has paved your way for this."

"That's what you really wanted all along." Realization hit her harder than everything thus far.

"Love and expectations don't have to walk separately. And the day that you take that Supreme place, I will watch with emotion as any proud father would."

Caroline said nothing as she looked away from him and yanked the rope so that Elijah would pull her up.  
Once within his reach Elijah offered his hand to her but she refused it and got out of the whole without help.

"Niklaus also has the nasty habit of turning his back on parenthood." Elijah told her while closing the prison gate.

"That's why we are the smart ones." she wasted no breath answering him and she was fast walking back to her car as well.

* * *

He was going to kill them, he was going to butcher whoever was hammering on his door and he was going to do it with a smile on his face, Kol opened the door of the house ready for it, just not for the girl at his doorstep.

"Monique came to see me." Bonnie pushed her way inside the house before she was invited in.

"I know this routine already Bonnie, we've covered this fun reenactment before." he laughed by the door.

"This time is for real, I saw and I talked to her ghost." Bonnie waited for him to turn around.

He turned his head before his body motioned along. "Shouldn't you be recovering in the hospital?"

"It's NOLA, the doctors use vampire blood to heal everyone." she landed her eyes on his shirt, his hair was still wet which meant that he was freshly out of the shower and trying to get dressed when she interrupted him. "Close that shirt, will you?" she glanced into the hallway where his bedroom was.

Kol pushed his door close with a single motion of his hand and started buttoning up his shirt. "There's no one in there."

Bonnie looked back at him with the smallest smile. "Where's your creep father ish figure?"

"He went on vacation."

"With what money?" she frowned.

"He won the lottery, the lucky fella." Kol shamelessly smiled, he couldn't even remember where he buried the poor man anymore.

"Ok." she sat on the arm of his couch, she was healing fast but the numb sensation where she was stabbed was still there. "So this is going to sound very off but I saw a ghost."

"Could we by any chance blame this on the heavy medication that you were administrated?"

"I need to channel your magic Kaleb." she hoped that she didn't sound too insane. "I'm going to open one of the Gates of Guinee."

Kol lowered his chin and brought his eyes to a squint. "What did they give you at the hospital?"

* * *

Klaus tapped the door announcing his presence to the couple, they turned surprised not only with the visit but also with the guest accompanying Klaus.  
Tyler knew Aisha and Thierry well and he was mildly shocked that they were still around.

"Packing up the belongings of Marcel instead of yours?" Klaus found it odd that the couple was wasting energy with the bad collection of books.

"We don't know where he is and every vampire that was once part of this house is either dead or long gone." Thierry closed another box with tape. "You and your new friend killed most of them." he accused Tyler by looking straight at him.

"You targeted my pack with horrible traps, dude... in my book, that makes me immune to a bad conscience."

"Wouldn't that be the new vampire life making you resistant to that?" Aisha asked him.

Tyler looked at Klaus with a smile. "I think that they are planning to take over the vacant seat at the house…"

Klaus touched his forehead with a finger before moving it in the direction of Tyler. "The same thoughts run through brilliant minds."

"Do you already have the candidates?" Tyler asked Thierry.

He showed how troubled their deductions left him by touching his hat.

Aisha took charge intrepidly. "Marcel, the inner circle, the oldest vampires… even the newborns are all missing. We are the only ones who survived a merciless annihilation so Thierry and I talked and we've decided to throw a party and see if there's anyone interested in being turned."

"You are going to ask people if they want to be turned into vampires?" Tyler asked with a side look at Klaus.

The other shrugged. "I've heard worse excuses." he assured him.

"Right now there's only witches left in this town and that's a bigger unbalance than the one that Marcel wanted to cause by turning his inner circle into an improved species." Thierry stepped up.

"I'd be more respectful of the one who made you that ring." Klaus warned him about the tone he might use now.

"Why is your ring different from his?" Tyler noticed the small disparity now.

"Marcel made the girls fight each other for the ring, we had to do it without any weapons and the winner received a ring made by Sophie."

"Hmm…" Klaus tilted his head. "I really must pay a visit to this high priestess."

"Let us have the party Klaus." Aisha asked him. "We are no threat to you, I promise that all we want is to restore life to this house again."

He immediately held a hand in front of his chest. "I would never disrupt a party, I'm such an aficionado of social gatherings."

"I hope you invited a lot of hot girls." Tyler also announced that he was attending the party.

Aisha drifted her worried eyes to Thierry, lately nothing ever went smoothly as expected.

* * *

"_The theories regarding the Gates of Guinee vary from one Voodoo practitioner to another. Some see the seven gates as a metaphor for the seven days after death, according to the belief, the soul remains close to its corpse for the first week, during which time the deceased is at the highest risk of being zombified by hoodoo magicians. During this symbolic period, the soul passes through one gate followed by another, to be met by Baron Samedi at the seventh and escorted to the land of the dead."_

Bonnie yanked the tourist book from Kol's hand. "I know the folklore."

He smiled immensely at her. "You'd be surprised how much the topic allures me."

"I'll buy you another dark tales for tourists when we are done here." she asked him to concentrate.

They were standing in front of what was perceived by popular opinion to be the first of the famous gates. "So when anyone dies, they are stuck in this sort of alternate world until they cross all the gates?"

Bonnie tangled the black rosary in the fingers of her right hand. "Yes… that's why when a witch dies she has to be cremated before the seventh day so that her spirit lingers in New Orleans to help the magic flow freely."

"What if she doesn't want to share her magic with others?"

She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to give me another long speech about obligations and other things on the same concentration…" he guessed.

"If we die in NOLA we leave our energy and magic in the soil for the others to use." it was witchcraft common-sense.

"Sometimes you sound so unwavering that it makes me doubt if you are truly a grey witch, I know that your magic comes from finding that perfect middle ground but how can you know what is grey if everything is either jet-black or ivory-white for you?"

Bonnie moved her lips against each other wishing that any sound would come off but her brain was halted and she truly looked struck by the question.

He smiled knowing that she was starting to second-guess that one assurance and he unbalanced her more by taking her hands and pulling her closely to him. "I'm ready…" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Use me."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be sexually driven to channel you Kaleb."

"I see that you are still thinking about that kiss." he winked at her smugly.

"That wasn't a kiss…" she quickly shattered his ego. "You violated my mouth with a probing tongue and I couldn't even enjoy it because I was fighting my aversion for male dominance."

"Don't you have a ghost to contact?" he asked deeply annoyed, he saw himself as a fantastic kisser.

Bonnie closed her eyes and focused. "I ask The Great Baron LaCroix permission to open the first gate, to let me see through it and to allow anyone who wants to speak to me to cross over until you call them back."

A surge of wind swept the famous cemetery although it was a sunny bright day and Kol brought her closer to him, this time however not to spike her but as a reaction to the eerie image of random people approaching them.  
Kol had seen a few women by a tomb paying respect to some deceased but now they walked to him with a dazed look, he also spotted the graveyard caretaker walking his direction and a few tourists who definitely weren't here to take his picture.

"Thank you for answering my plea." One of the women spoke.

"Monique?" Bonnie tried to remain calm, after all, she summoned the spirits.

"We are all here." Monique looked around her coven borrowing.

"Why did you say that you needed my help?"

"We've been lied to Bonnie, all the covens are being lied to by the Elder sisters and someone needs to stop them."

"Stop them? I don't understand…" Bonnie didn't sense any danger and she stepped closer to the body Monique was using. "How could I see you at the hospital?"

"We've been trying to reach you for years Bonnie." she answered.

"That doesn't make sense, you only died a few weeks ago."

"She means all the spirits." The man spoke.

Bonnie had a slow alerting look around her.

"How many times have you sensed a presence that you can't explain?" Someone else asked.

"I don't know…" Bonnie bit her bottom lip nervously.

"All those times that you've sensed that there was someone else in the same room or space, it was a spirit trying to contact you Bonnie." Monique carried on explaining. "You are an innate anchor, someone who can help spirits cross over but you've closed up to that and focused only in your magic. Sometimes when the spirit is strong you will feel that prickling sensation that you are not alone but because you closed that door they wander around trying to find another person to help them."

"That can't be…" Bonnie wasn't as convincing as she wished she was.

"The visions that you have are small messages that get through."

"Is that why you are here?" Bonnie asked guilty because she remembered writing down the place where Monique and the others were found dead.

Monique smiled. "There's work to do before we cross over."

The same unnatural wind from before returned, stronger this time and making everyone step back because of it.

"What do you want Monique?" Bonnie had to shout because the wind started dragging everything with it.

At first it was just dust but then the trees were noisy as well and a shovel flew in their direction, it would cause harm if it wasn't for Kol's fast instincts that moved Bonnie out of the way just in time.

"Monique?" Bonnie insisted once she recovered from being shoved against him again.

"We will hide in the second gate but you need to open it so that we can stop them, they are harvesting our powers to survive but it's causing a fault in the natural balance of New Orleans. It will ki…" her words were rudely stopped when the wind snapped a branch from a tree and drove it right through her chest.

Bonnie hid her face in Kol's chest horrified.

The wind started dissipating while all the remaining people chanted as one. "Seven nights, seven moons, seven gates, seven tombs."

* * *

Katherine looked at the little bell with a wondering eye and she slowly took the yellow shiny thing, she only moved it once and consequently a woman came out of a backroom.  
The sound of beads hitting the wall took over the lingering sound of the bell and Katherine returned the small object to the counter.

"I need a little guidance." she wasn't here to be nice and make conversation, she was here to get things done. "I need to reverse a spell and someone told me that you are the right girl to talk to about my problem."

The girl only looked at her for a second, like that was enough to see Katherine's past, present and future. "I can't help you."

Katherine swiftly took a dagger that she was concealing under her jacket and she pinned the girl's hand to the counter. "Please reconsider your offensive answer." she smiled at the screaming girl.

* * *

"Matt!" Tyler opened his arms happy to see him in the party, their time at Mystic had been cut short but now his friend was here to get wasted with him.

"Hey…" Matt scolded him for jumping from the balcony to meet him downstairs. "You are such a showoff Ty…"

The other laughed amused and handed him a beer. "There are two girls in the balcony that find me incredible." he whispered what he could hear from here. "Oh, and they like the big guy with the blue eyes as well." he beamed like they had hit jackpot.

"I need to talk to Klaus first… I'll get back to you on the foursome." he joked.

"I'll be here waiting." Tyler actually took him serious.

Matt looked back with a frown. "Dude… I don't want to see you naked."

"We used to shower together." he said a bit more loudly than he first intended.

Everyone around him gave him a different look, some glared at him, others pretended to be offended and someone threw him a kiss.

"We used to play for the same team… well, not _that_ team." Tyler tried finding a right way out of this.

"I find him eternally entertaining." Klaus said too closely to Matt.

Matt flinched. "Klaus… I didn't see you there."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Do you always stand this close to people? It's really intimidating." Matt wasn't used to have someone literally on his face.

Klaus smiled with dimples completing the look.

"So… the other day Kaleb said that we should trust you and I have a secret that I need to trust with someone. The thing is that I can't tell you because it goes against my coven rules but if you compelled me, I would have no choice but to tell you about something that Katherine did and that possibly could kill us all."

Klaus had lost the smile and he took Matt to a more private location so that they could finish the alarming conversation.

* * *

Deciding that she needed a drink Bonnie accepted the invitation she received from Tyler and shortly after she arrived one drink turned to a lot of drinks, now the party was heating up with a full house and loud music on blast and she headed for the top of staircase where he was currently sitting at.

"That wasn't mine." Kol said when she emptied some glass that she found next to him.

She threw the empty glass over her shoulder uncaring for it. "It looked stronger than it tasted."

"I agreed that a drink would make you forget that you saw someone being killed but after 10, I'm starting to doubt the intelligence of that decision."

She slumped next to him, his chosen place to sit gave him an overall look at the party mostly active in the courtyard. "You should be excited, when I get drunk I tend to take my clothes off." she took his drink.

"It's a noticeable sign of hidden sexiness." he said with his eyes on her.

She laughed which made her spill the tiniest drop of his malt and she cleaned her lip with a finger that helped save the liquid. "I have no idea how to be sexy."

She genuinely didn't, which only produced the opposite outcome, for the first time he forced himself to look away from her eyes and to reassemble his thoughts. "What are you going to do about the things that you've learned from Monique?"

"When I was little I used to play a lot in the garden behind our house and I had a friend, her name was Catty and she came over every day to play with me. We used to take turns in the swing and one day after school I was there pushing her on the swing when my Grams came out of the house and asked me what I was doing. I answered that I was playing with my friend Catty, the girl who lived next door. The next day my Grams sat me down on the couch after school and told me about the family next door. They had moved out months before because their youngest daughter Catty was killed by a hit and run when she was crossing the street." Bonnie had been staring at her hands but she slowly looked at him now. "I was so scared of being crazy that I just blocked everything after that and I focused on my friends, my coven and my lucid goals. I rationalize everything because I'm scared of what I am."

"I've met so many madcap people in my life that I thought they redefined the crazy connotation on their own and I don't find you crazy by the slightest, I think that you have a gift but it's up to you what you want to do with it."

Bonnie smiled at him, then she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving my life so many times."

He was rendered speechless and motionless as she left his side to get another drink.

* * *

When Caroline arrived to the party Klaus was sitting on the hood of a car in the driveway and drinking from a flask and she easily saw the right opening for a little joke to break the ice. "You are one of those guests who bring their own alcohol to the party."

"I was feeling moody because I had a spat with my girl." he held the flask for her in case she wanted to drink.

She accepted the drink and the puppy eyes he was giving her. "Are we going to stay mad at each other for long because this kind of sucks." she pouted.

He took her hand gently pleading her to come closer to him and she did so but her eyes remained on his chest level.

"How was your rendezvous with Marcellus?" he asked her.

"It was worse than I expected and everyday my world gets chipped away bit by bit…" her eyes found his slowly. "But then there's this untiring force that keeps me from breaking down and shattering entirely. And every day I like you more and I love having you in my life but what I don't like is when we have idiotic fights about things that should be bringing us closer…"

Klaus guided his hand across her cheek. "I wasn't happy with the way we parted this morning either."

It's not that she wasn't happy with his admission, of course that she was but her head was a mess and in a way she expected a big kiss to get past this hurdle so she decided to jump a few leaps on her own.

Caroline pulled his hand and took him with her, she opened the door of some random car and smiled at him. "Get in."

When he took the passenger seat she sneaked inside and straddled him with a fast kiss to get things going but Klaus stopped her which was a surprise.

"What did Marcel tell you?"

"Nothing that is worth thinking about." she kissed him again but Klaus wasn't moving his lips against hers at all. "Seriously… can't you just kiss me so that I forget about all this crap cluttering my life?"

"If that's what you want." he easily neared her mouth to him so that he could kiss her deeply.

Caroline grabbed the lapels of his jacket so that she could remove it from his body and she kept the kiss going until he did the same with her Denim jacket.

"Wait… no… this isn't what I want." she closed her eyes fighting with that need to have his lips glued to hers but at the same time to stop him from going any further.

He kissed the corner of her lips and then he sweetly covered her cheek as Caroline leaned forward and laced her arms around him.

She rested her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm such a neurotic little freak, I'm always trying to be in command of everything…"

He embraced her vulnerability like it was the most precious gift she could give him, his arms formed a shield around her and he stroked the back of her neck with a quiet whisper against her ear. "I adore all of your perky little twists Caroline, they give me life like no kind of blood could ever give me."

She moved her head to look at him and her eyes glistened in this unstoppable emotion. "Are you saying what I think that you are saying?"

He softly kissed her on the lips, then he circled his thumb over her heated cheek. "I adore your personality Caroline, I adore your smiles and the way you get away with everything by just shaking those curls and petulantly strutting away. I adore you in ways that I should be wary of but the truth is that I can't stop thinking about you and that I simply… adore you."

She smiled beaming with joy and coyly looked down, one thing was to hope he would say it, another was to actually look into his immense blue eyes while he did it. "I'm really happy that we bumped into Mardi Gras like that."

"You were eye-undressing me from the second we saw each other." he playfully said.

Caroline gasped jolting her head up. "I was not!"

"I could tell how attractive you found me."

"Shut up…" she burst into this silly laughter. "I thought that you were like… cute."

"I despise such word to depict me."

She laughed trickling with life. "But you are adorable with your little button nose and your dimples…"

"I would like to go back to the sex part now." he wasn't comfortable with this.

"What I don't find cute or adorable in any way is when you put on your sulky pants and ignore my calls." she eyed him so angrily that her forehead wrinkled with the intensity of it.

"I thought that we were having an official quarrel, I wasn't sure how to proceed during the aftermath of it." he hinted on his lack of experience dealing with a healthy relationship.

Her shoulders slid along with her anger. "Nik… we are a couple, there will be millions of fights and we will probably even spend a few days unable to look at each other without yelling and stuff."

Klaus closed his lips tight, they conveyed his unhappy expression perfectly.

"But that's normal and it means a lot that you are actually not into this just for the sex and that you are willing to go through with everything that is good and bad with me. We are in this together and I get why you were upset this morning but I really only decided to go over to Elijah when I left Bonnie's side."

"My day was eventful as well." he had something to share with her as well.

Caroline removed the lightweight scarf that she was wearing and opened it, she held it above their heads and closed her eyes, when the scarf fell upon them it created a cloaking spell that made them invisible from the rest of the world, only they existed in this small space now.

"I might be an Elder sister in the makings..." she stroked along the line of his chin covered in rough stubble. "Marcel raised me to be an instrument that he could use later on."

"You are only an instrument if you let others steer you."

"I want to have an active voice but sometimes it's hard knowing who I can trust."

It was valid to have her doubts and he smiled because she was smart enough to have her suspicions. "I've only been clearing the path for the ascension of the queen."

Caroline's confusion rose up to a frown.

"In a game of chess the Queen is the most powerful piece of them all." he told her in a husky wise voice.

"Have you been leading me on from the start Nik?" she tensed.

"No, I've been waiting." he said unwavering.

"I'm finally here." she ran her fingertips across his lower lip just before she leaned over to kiss him.

The kiss was long, playful with naughty tongues that stubbornly dodged each other only to melt afterwards with a conscious knowledge of how to make the kiss lasting and sexy.  
She broke away from him to pull his shirt over his head and got comfortable on his lap while he found his way under the long white tunic that she was wearing, she swept his tongue with hers one more time before helping him get rid of her tunic.

Caroline had a front closure bra today and he smirked with the sight of her round beautiful breasts so easily within his reach, her chest was rising and falling in expectation so he didn't make her suffer much.  
He kissed the skin that wasn't trapped under the bra, then he opened that small clasp freeing her to him, he moved slightly on his seat making Caroline lean back against the dashboard.

She rested against it and closed her eyes, while her fingers knotted with his hair Klaus licked his lips before swallowing her nipple with his mouth.  
Caroline pressed her hand against the windshield as his tongue started toying with that hard nipple and his hand caressed the other, squeezing it between his fingers only to ease the small sting with a caring thumb.

She moaned loudly when he left the nipple that he had been working on with his mouth to lick the other that had been at the mercy of his hand.  
Satisfied with the sore sensation that he left her with, he supported her with a hand on the small of her back whilst the other pulled her metallic tight leggings down, Caroline pressed herself harder against the dashboard with a dragged bay of pleasure for his next chosen play.

* * *

Bonnie tilted the rest of her drink into the flowers in the garden, she finally had enough and thankful it happened before she got too lightheaded or sick, by the corner of her eye she caught him coming towards her through a lively dancing crew.

He breathed this confidence that was electric to watch and even if she wanted Bonnie couldn't look away, he wasn't smiling and the music suddenly wasn't as loud, it was just this small echo in the background, even the light in the garden seemed to frame them in this moment and she kept her eyes on his, even when he stopped inches away from her and cupped her face.

"You're welcome." Kol whispered leaning his head to better capture her lips.

There was a monumental difference in this kiss, he only brushed her lips waiting for any reaction and he only fully pressed his mouth against hers when she responded, then he savored that softness with a gentleness that ignited this sensation of fire between them.  
Everything was burning, from their lips to their bodies that puzzled together without reason taking over and the smallest gasp parted her open lips when he kissed her bottom lip before pulling away.

Bonnie looked at him wondering if he was going to do that again, when he took more than five seconds to react she moved her hand to the back of his head and hauled him closer to her, this time she welcomed his tongue inside of her mouth and he was slow, caring for her pleasure.  
Bonnie dropped the glass she had been holding so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and fully enjoy the best kiss in the history of all the kisses.

At least that's what her mind was screaming at her while the long kiss happened, that and that it felt like paradise the way he held her close to him while they kissed.

* * *

"What urgency is this that you had to call me?" Elijah wasn't happy that he was called by Thierry, especially considering that there was a party in the midst of it all.

"I was forced to call you." Thierry didn't look happy at all.

"I told you to choose a few humans and to turn them, during the time I spent here with Marcel I was under the impression that was a relative easy task for you to undertake, was I that wrong about you?" Elijah snapped with an accusing rise of his voice.

"Klaus made me call you, I still have his blood in my system so I'm still sired to him." Thierry gloomy responded.

Elijah had the loudest deep breath anyone could imagine someone having, he would gladly give up on the human shenanigans but there was a constant headache in his life, a painful migraine called Niklaus.

"You can't just arrive to a city and start turning humans Elijah." The smart-ass finally entered the room. "Where is your honor these days?" he shook his head all judging like.

"Gone with my tolerance towards you." Elijah crudely answered.

"I love myself so much, I don't know why others don't share that same idolization." Klaus pushed Elijah just that tiny bit.

Elijah flashed pinning Klaus against the wall. "I have had it with you."

Klaus laughed in his face. "Valiant effort, Good Sir."

"Why have you sired Thierry to call me?"

"I was bored." Klaus kept this huge smile.

"What's your interest in my affairs now Niklaus? What do you want to take from me this time?"

"I think you confuse the two of us." Klaus cradled Elijah's face. "You are the one who is trying to make waves this time because I happen to like the city as it is, vampire-free and all."

Elijah stepped back fixing his attire. "No one is allowed to make vampires unless that person is you, is this what you want me to think?"

"You never cared for those turning affairs so why are you trying to build an army now?"

Elijah ran his hand through his hair. "I'd be a fool to let you take over an entire city without preparing myself."

"Do you recall how much Kol and I used to love playing chess?"

"You would spend days building strategies around a square with figures that you carved yourself." he never understood the fixation or the way they seemed to bond over that boring game.

"Kol used to say that a good player delays the developing of the queen and instead develops the minor pieces in the opening." Klaus said as Aisha came inside with something that she handed Klaus. "I used to say that it was… _smoking out_ the hidden players."

Elijah stiffened as soon as he saw the small wooden box. "How did you know?"

"Was it the sudden interest in staying in New Orleans and trying to push me away? Or maybe it was the way that you tried to hurt Caroline to get to me that had me thinking about the alliance you made with Marcel." Klaus opened the box. "I always knew that Marcel kept the ashes of your beloved mistress and conceited as he is, right on the day I arrived he took me to an office where he proudly kept the box at display."

"Give me her ashes Niklaus." Elijah asked in a quiet beg.

"Why do you want to make vampires now, Elijah?" Klaus asked him with a tapping finger over the box.

"Sophie requires a big sacrifice during the full-moon, she needs to harvest a major discharge of energy so she came to me for a deal. I give her a dozen vampires and she brings back Celeste."

"She will be in another body, it won't be her."

"You have no knowledge of how agonizing it is to lose someone like that so I don't care how she looks like, I just want her back."

"Why does Sophie need all this power?" Klaus squinted at him.

"She wants to keep the city free of vampires and werewolves, so she's planning on breaking free from Marcel by making a spell around the city that will keep away any other supernatural creature unless they are witches or Originals."

"You planned on becoming the new Governor and to live here with your new two-face lover?" Klaus asked offended that he was left out of the big scheme and that he had to find all this alone.

"She's going to do this one way or another, I'm merely helping her succeed so that she can open a gate and bring Celeste back to life."

"You sound so sure of her abilities."

"I gave her a little extra-help." Elijah slowly smiled.

"Of course." Klaus returned the smile. "She must look beautiful wearing mother's necklace."

"You can't stop any of this Niklaus so just give me the ashes and let's rise a white flag between us, let's be brothers again. If you want to leave, we will. You can take Caroline with you and we'll show our women all the wonders that left us dazed once."

"And if I told you that these ashes belong to Kol..." Klaus eyed him somberly.

Elijah froze on his easiness. "Sophie can only bring one of them back."

"Steady you go Elijah... steady you go." Klaus sighed heavily.

"You have no right to judge me, Celeste was closer to me than Kol ever was. She means something else to me."

Klaus slowly nodded. "You can join us Bekah."

Elijah's face fell into anguish.

"Nik is the one famous for his detachment with the family." she blamed Elijah.

"He's playing us, it's what he's good at." Elijah reminded her.

But Rebekah heard enough, she silently took the box that Klaus handed to her, they weren't sure about the origins of the ashes but Klaus was right, dangled upon that possibility Elijah would turn his back on the family and she hated him so much for it right now.

"You are all turning on me." Elijah felt affronted.

"I think it's time that we open the negotiations." Klaus dove right into business.

"I'm not going to negotiate with you." Elijah stated.

"And right you are." Klaus opened up to a smile and lifted his hand announcing another arrival to the room.

Caroline came inside the room regally and Elijah's eyes landed with surprise on the necklace that she was wearing.

"You didn't really think that the necklace I gave you was real, did you Elijah? I have 10 other perfect copies." Klaus whispered at him.

So now they were all against him and the cherry on top was that he gave _her _the necklace that belonged to their mother. "This is an insult."

"Call it whatever you want but we are going to trick a lot of other people during the full moon and you are going to help us with every single plot twist." Caroline simply informed him with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Electric love - BORNS

FourFiveSeconds – _Rhianna, Kanye West and Paul McCartney_

Green Garden_ \- Laura Mvula_

The heart wants what it wants – _Selena Gomez_

You're the one that I want - _Lo-Fang_

Eve – _Eve ft. Miss Kitty_


	14. Someone I used to know

His arm circled around her waist and his body became a warm blanket that covered her entirely, he kissed her neck before moving to her cheek but there he didn't stop after one kiss, she counted at least 3 kisses barely inched apart before she lazily gave in and opened her eyes.

"Good morning…" her voice accompanied the sluggishness that her body adopted.

Klaus kissed her temple as she slowly curved her body to better hide in his arms. "It's been a few hours since I returned home so it's close to the afternoon already."

She overlooked the barb and stroked his hand instead. "How was your night as a wolf?"

"Spending the night as a wolf is different from everything else…"

Caroline moved her head only enough to capture his eyes. "You like it better when you are being all wolfy?"

He smiled captivated. "It's not better or worse, it's just different love."

She smiled looking at his pillow again, she kept on making random circle patterns on his hand while her thoughts seem to do the same.

"It's unfair to ask me such a question when I'm pressed against your back and relishing in how beautiful you look this morning." he whispered with his nose pressed against her cheek and his lips against the line of her jaw.

"You need to shift more often, it makes you romantic." she closed her eyes and blindly searched for his lips.

He captured her lips softly before his next question. "How was your night in my big comfortable bed?"

"Cold without you." she whispered turning on her side so that she could kiss him properly.

Klaus heaved her closer to him, that was the thing with Caroline, as much as he liked being a vampire and savored being a wolf there was a new bliss for the understanding that his human body was built this exact way so that he could nuzzle hers without a single fault.  
Caroline enjoyed the small kisses and the unhurried way that he was leading things this morning but her lips drifted, she kissed that little dimple on his chin before leaving a warm kiss on the way down to his throat.

"I missed your smell." she moved her lips to the side of his neck and then ran the tip of her nose across the skin there, she tried to mimic the same intensity she received from him the other night but broke into a giggle. "It felt a lot sexier when you did it the other night."

He laughed caught up with her. "Nonetheless, I don't object your willful try."

Caroline buried her nose harder in his neck and took in his scent with a hard long snivel. "I don't care about other men now, they don't smell like you…" she pulled away to look at him with a lift of her eyebrows and dropped her voice to come off _really _sexy. "They don't smell like a wolf under the rain."

"Technically the rain has no smell…" he said slowly.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her head back with a loud moan. "That's why we can't have nice things Nik, when your girlfriend tells you that you smell like rain you go along with it."

"I wasn't aware that we were headed this way." he lowered his chin with a bit hopeful stare.

She sighed terribly loud. "Ugh… and we aren't. I have so many things to do before and after college..."

Disgracefully she moved away from him and jumped from the bed before he could mouth a single word and disappeared into his bathroom while Klaus held a hand in the air, silently asking her _come back_.

"Tomorrow is the big day." she returned to the bedroom with a ponytail perfectly on point. "Are you ready to leave your ugly curse behind?" she asked him while trying to choose between the black biker leather pants or the short skirt.

He sat on the bed watching her as she favorably decided on the skirt. "You know my opinion on this matter Caroline."

She grunted while closing up her knee-length boots. "I'm not leaving anyone behind, yesterday I practiced a lot with Bonnie and we created a strong effortless bond." she grabbed a short top that she pushed down her neck. "If I'm able to connect to Bonnie without pushing my magic too much then I can spend all my energy with the first spell, right before I charge up again in time for the second spell."

He quietly growled looking down on the ground, her unswerving attitude was even harder to control than his explosive temper.

Caroline turned around to him knotting the two ends of a denim shirt that she was wearing over the top and she neared the bed with a small smile. "You know… for someone so gritty on finding a witch when you first came to NOLA…"

He lifted his eyes not a bit amused.

"Don't bother giving me bad wolf eyes, I'm not scared of you." she naturally kept her smile while her hands cradled a grumpy face.

"You need to wear my mother's necklace."

"Wearing it just to see Elijah's expression was amazing but I am not comfortable using that kind of a talisman yet." Carefully she tried capturing his stare knowing that he was avoiding her baby-blues on purpose. "Remember how worried you were that I might be pushing my limits lately? I will actually go overboard if I use something that powerful Nik, I'm not trained to channel that kind of power… a bit of your blood, sure… but this?" she shook her head.

Klaus left the bed with such speed that she knew he was collecting on rage and she took his vacant seat waiting for it.

"Your decisions are coming without a filter now and I'm starting to battle to find any sense in them."

Caroline crossed her arms simply watching him literally detonate in front of her. "I don't need you to validate my choices Nik, I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing."

He showed a glimpse of a smile as a crude reaction to her proclamation. "If it comes down to a choice you will leave the werewolves where they are and not attempt a thing to help them in case you are too feeble to do so."

She placed all of her confidence behind her answer. "No."

It wasn't something that he enjoyed to hear and Klaus looked fiercely at her from across the room.

Caroline succumbed to a big breath and glided her hands across her legs. "I don't want to have another fight with you."

"It surely doesn't bode well for us." he replied in a tense fashion.

"When the werewolves and the vampires started fighting, I was scared for Tyler and I was scared for my coven because we were all friends and lines were getting blurred so it was only a matter of a bad argument and things would get out of hand easily. I trapped the werewolves because at least that way I was able to keep Marcel tamed but it was meant to be a way to keep Tyler's pack safe as well." she slowly stood from the bed. "I didn't do it to prepare them for some power craze sacrificial ritual."

He took small steady steps towards her. "Tomorrow as soon as night falls, I will be forced to shift."

She shook her head. "No, you will shift before that because there's no reason for you to endure all that pain when you have the ability to shift on your own and without any pain."

"The pain is bearable."

Caroline lifted her hands frustrated. "Can't you just stop leading this dance and let me be in charge for once?" she looked at him yearning for a positive answer this time.

It came frostily from him. "You are making assumptions that I am able to give up control that easily."

"Knowing that you are in pain won't help me relax a tiny bit and we can call it a failure already if you plan to be there counting every single breath I take and how many times I shift my body to the sides."

He was troubled because he wasn't familiar with this strange mind-set that she evoked out of him. "I want this curse eradicated tomorrow."

"You might have a bigger curse on your hands if you are that worried about me."

His eyes were shining as blue as the bright sky-blue shirt that he was wearing and they mirrored with accuracy how alarming it was for him that his irrational fear was coming from a deep-rooted place inside of him.

She tried to stay calm but it was hard for her to do so, what she felt for Klaus was stronger than anything she ever knew before him and the words were starting to demand a voice, but Caroline was scared and cutely smiled at him as a way to change gears on everything.

"I have to go to college." she simply left a peck on his lips and sprinted away from him.

"If you need anything from your list, ask Aisha because I've sent Josh on an errand and Thierry will be needed for later." he followed her lead and jumped right into business as well.

Caroline grabbed her bag ready to go out. "Or I'll just call you." she exited the room with a cheeky wink at him. "I love a good excuse to hear that sexy accent over the phone."

And just like that, without a single drift she managed to pull a giddy smile out of him.

* * *

"Look how handsome I am sister." Kol was admiring the pile of ashes ever so sure they belonged to him.

"Those could belong to Celeste because Aisha remembers seeing that box since she started frequenting the house."

"A hundred witches died that night, Marcel wouldn't be able to sort out Celeste from the others…" Kol stared longer into the box.

"Marcel was a good apprentice, don't forget that."

"Are you telling me that he learned from Nik how to get the right ashes to use later?"

Rebekah leaned back on her chair enjoying her coffee. "Everything has value at one time or another and Marcel wouldn't overlook the opportunity of having something that one of us would want."

Kol inched closer to the box. "Can't you see all that _hazel_ in there? Those are most defiantly my ashes."

Rebekah scrunched her lips starting a small smile. "You are so in love with yourself that it hurts."

"I'm excited to see the old shell again." Kol closed the box and kept it within the reach of his arms.

"Caroline will do a veracity spell soon and we will know for sure who was kept in there."

"I will take care of that myself."

Rebekah clicked the ring around her finger against the mug. "Then you plan on using the Ascendant to open a dimensional door to the other side where souls go whenever someone dies, although briefly you were there once and that fragment will be used as a mirror on the Ascendant to bring back your body to full brilliance on this side."

"I haven't been talking in vain." Kol was happy that she listened to him occasionally.

She had a final sip from her coffee. "And the girl, who holds the bridge to that place where all spirits are stored is the one you have wrapped around your finger, am I right?"

"Everything is going as planned." he smiled widely as his phone started ringing and her name showed up on screen. "Tonight I'll leave her with a happy smile and exit with a bigger one."

Rebekah left the table with a long look at him. "You wouldn't be my brother if you weren't trying to get something else from the girl while fetching for a key that I could easily compel from her."

He smirked at her shamelessly. "Where would be the fun in that?"

"Seducing her sounds more like a wishful action." she teased him from the threshold of the kitchen.

Kol reluctantly stood up. "It's not torture per se."

"Being stuck in a human body for so long is beginning to affect you Kol."

"There are no repercussions." he shot ill-mannered at her.

Rebekah twiddled her finger around the long earring that she was wearing. "As the reigning specialist of all heart related things in this family Kol, I bet on those ashes behind you that even if you go through with your retched plan to seduce and bed that girl tonight, while you are getting dressed there will be a slow glance at the sleeping girl on the bed and your hands are going to shake because you know that the second you walk away with that key, you will also be robbing her of every hope and dream she ever had about love."

His chin tensed the slightest before he built an easy smile. "I'm leaving your house now and on the way I'll try to avoid bumping into your long list of successful love relationships."

"I never said that I had good taste." she said with a smile before he left the house.

* * *

"… you have to take the security off and expect a big tug when you pull the trigger so don't forget to use your balance and…" Matt ate his words because Vicki was eyeing him with massive seriousness.

"The women in this town seem to be born with a predisposition to be warriors." Klaus joined the conversation as he arrived to the bar.

Vicki silently turned her back on the men but her scowl towards Matt lasted a few long seconds.

"Am I a bad brother for forgetting that she was the one who taught me how to shoot a gun?" Matt looked at Klaus conflicted.

"It's admirable that your effort surpasses common-sense." Klaus smiled delighted with the chance to offer his advice on how to handle a troublesome sister.

Matt wrinkled his face a bit lost. "I think that that's your way of saying that all brothers act the same."

"I originate from a family where every sibling tries to kill each other during every changing of the guard."

"Yeah but still…" Matt motioned his hands over the counter once. "Last week I snapped at Vicki because she didn't do the dishes, I can't imagine how it's like to deal with random stuff that builds up for centuries."

"You are a very observant boy, aren't you?" Klaus eyed the human with somewhat wonder.

"I don't get laid often, that leaves a lot of expendable time to observe." Matt gloomily said.

Klaus chuckled while pouring some expensive Scotch into two glasses. "Timidity tends to disappear once you get the years behind your back."

Matt pondered for a brief flickering moment. "I don't have your time span and I'm in a coven where every girl is intimidating so all the other girls in the city expect this imposing thing that I can't bring to the table." he grabbed his drink falling at ease with the _guy moment.  
_  
"Correct me if you must but aren't you a preeminent figure when it comes to White Magic?" Klaus had his shot quickly.

"I exist to block Black Magic." Matt slammed his glass on the counter, his gift wasn't that glamorous.

"Darkness would not exist if there wasn't light." Klaus kept the alcohol between them flowing.

Matt sighed. "My darkness isn't returning my calls." he had another drink cautiously making sure no one was headed their way. "By the way, do you have any news on what we talked?"

"I sent Josh on an information quest, he should return soon with a complete file on those hunters."

"Let's hope he gets back before they arrive because I think that we are all screwed this time."

The softest laughter full of amusement left Klaus. "Do you mind if I borrow your gloom and jamming abilities for the briefest journey?"

Matt was ok with it. "Can we take him with us?" he pointed at the door.

"Kaleb, is it?" Klaus wasn't certain about the name.

"I do fancy all the attention." Kol noticed pleased that they were talking about him.

Klaus dithered on the steady pace that he was drinking, something about the way the other was smiling felt a bit dissonant familiar to him.

* * *

Katherine tossed her phone to the other seat, she was on a mission and there was no time to spare with Matt and his worrisome questions, she hated lying to him but telling him that she was out of New Orleans looking for a big Black magic witch wasn't an option either.

Especially because he would detect in her voice how unsure she became the last minutes, now that she was here and that she was headed for the front door at least 10 different death scenarios went through her brain.  
She lifted her hand ready to knock on the door but before she produced a sound the door moved to show a smiling woman.

"I was waiting for you." she said.

"You're Tessa…" It was the name that Katherine pulled out of the woman back at the witch store but Tessa's face wasn't really unfamiliar.

"Please come inside, I think that I can help you." Tessa amiably invited Katherine inside of her house. "I will make some tea for us."

"I prefer water, thank you." Katherine did her best to sound equally pleasant.

"Follow me to the kitchen." Tessa left Katherine at ease with a kind smile. "I can help you undo the spell."

Katherine accepted the bottle of water making sure that it was sealed before she opened it. "It's not an easy spell to do and I expect the reverse potion to be as hard to get right." she had the smallest sip from the bottle.

"It's close to impossible to get it right." Tessa smiled when Katherine stumbled dizzy. "But you don't have to worry about that now." she reached out for the bottle knowing that Katherine was about to drop it.

The floor was spinning for Katherine and she held on to the counter. "What was in that water?" she asked furiously.

"Never trust a witch." Tessa poured what was inside of the bottle down on the sync, when she turned around Katherine was lying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Caroline was trying to pay attention to class, she really was but nothing was more distracting than facing four empty chairs that should be occupied, one of them in particular.

With that in mind Caroline inched closer to the girl sitting next to her. "Hey…" she smiled sweetly like it was innate in her. "Have you seen Bonnie in the library?"

"I haven't seen her all morning." The girl answered in a low voice.

It was a response that startled Caroline, she was thinking that maybe Bonnie lost track of the time and stayed back in the library, not that she wasn't in class all morning. "Are you sure about that?"

"We had a trial rehearsal in Civil Law and she didn't show up."

Caroline hopped from her seat like she was electrocuted and she dialed Bonnie's number while rushing down the stairs of the auditorium. "Are you ok?" she asked pushing the heavy door so she could get out with a heavy heart but at least Bonnie was answering her phone.

_"Yes, everything is ok."_

Caroline was a fast bullet heading for the main gates. "You didn't show up for class which is like the Apocalypse hitting the newspapers."

Bonnie sighed lowly. _"I'm at my Gram's."_

"I will be there in 12 minutes." Caroline ended the call so that she could walk faster.

* * *

Kol was entertained with a small rock that he was hovering with magic above the palm of his hand, when he lowered his hand the rock remained where it was but when he brought his palm closer, the rock bounced like it was being held by an invisible force.  
After a few playful moves he kept the rock and pretended to have a bat that he used to strike the rock powerfully enough to leave a dent on a tree when it crashed hard against it and he smirked conveying the innocence of a child.

"You remind me of my baby brother." Klaus analyzed the scene leaning against the hood of his car.

Kol straightened his body abandoning the baseball reenactment. "The one you hated?"

Before he answered Klaus analyzed him for a little longer, for the last ten minutes that Klaus had done exactly that and still he found that there was just something prickling at him about the warlock. "Yes, my obnoxious brother Kol." he answered without a detour from his inspection.

"I am deeply flattered." he answered with a flair that logically ran in his veins.

Klaus only motioned his eyes to the dense set of trees that stood across them, the meeting was set to happen in the ever popular swamp of New Orleans so he had an eye on the awaited party crew and another on the flamboyant witch wearing sunglasses and a casual _I don't give a F about it _attitude.

"Since we have to keep the time flowing…" Kol glanced to the side so that he could look at Klaus. "Why did you hate him so much?"

Klaus gave away his tell too easily, he licked his lips without drifting his eyes away from the trees. "We grew up in a place that had a forest like this one, whenever we would all go out to play Kol always got lost. Elijah kept saying that he was too distracted to pay attention but only later we found out that he just couldn't help it, where we saw right he saw left. It would take many years and the evolution of medicine to give it an actual name, all the more because the most consisted behavior in a dyslexic is their inconsistency."

It was hard for Kol to keep his cool as Klaus named what plagued him for years until he found out there was a name and an explanation for it. "That's why you hated him?"

Klaus looked at him befuddled. "He was extremely intelligent and he often cornered us into shame because of it. Kol's transition into a vampire only gave him an extra driving force to overcome his peculiar differences but as a human it made him incredibly shy and isolated from the world…" after heaving a sigh he looked away without a purpose. "My father's affectionate abuse pushed me to be an outcast so I bonded with Kol over that."

Kol kept his words on a leash, he would expose too much if he spoke now.

"I hate him for getting himself killed."

It was a nudge that made Kol look at his brother and almost come clean with him but they weren't alone anymore and Kol gathered that by the way that Klaus straightened up.

Klaus was expecting two powerful Elder Sisters but only Sophie corresponded to the expectations, Jane-Anne looked ill and kept a napkin against her mouth.

"Elijah said that you wanted to see us." Sophie took charge of the meeting at once.

"It doesn't say much about your hospitality that you wouldn't meet me in your house." Klaus complained offended.

"Being an Original does not give you the right to tell a Supreme what to do." The reprimand came faster than his complain.

"You shouldn't be biased with your Original liaisons, I know for a fact that Elijah has a frequent status at your home."

"My greatest duty is to do whatever it takes to keep this city and its witches striving." Sophie didn't like the reproach.

"I've recently found out that you are quite the achiever, your long-term lover fling with Marcel was very productive on both ends but your recent deal with Elijah was rather bracing."

"He wanted his old love back and I didn't see anything wrong with that, we all need love sometimes."

"Desolately Elijah will have to search for another vehicle of love and as the gloomy news pile up, things do not look good for any you." Klaus motioned his finger between the two sisters.

Jane-Anne eyed Klaus with caution but also with a great deal of fire. "You can't scare a Supreme."

"Is this a good time to share the story of the day I've made the devil flinch?" Klaus circled closer to them.

Uncomfortable with the proximity Sophie's awareness came quickly. "You can't kill us and even if you were that brainless, I would still come after you from the other side. This isn't something that I thought of myself, it's been on the makings for years and you can't stop any of it."

"We will protect the sisters from vampires and any other creatures that disrespect the natural balance…" Jane-Anne stopped her heated words to cough.

"It seems that you are lacking a bit of balance right there." Kol had a good eye and the vivid red blood on the napkin didn't go unnoticed by him.

Jane-Anne sent him a flashing headache for the sassy comment.

The kid was brave anyway and that made Klaus smile. "People like him warm my heart."

"He will be a past tense soon if you don't make this quick." Sophie focused on Klaus.

"If you encouraged Marcel to push his dream of creating a hand-full of hybrid copies but all the while you were just laying the foundations of your own arrangement… you have my respect."

"My plan from the start was to create a barrier to keep vampires out of New Orleans." she shrugged. "Marcel doesn't have what it takes to rule a supernatural realm, he doesn't understand that a good leader can't stop what's out of control and that a queen without a king is still a queen."

"You still needed Original blood." Klaus smirked at her, it was indescribable that feeling that he was on top of the pile no matter how everyone tried going around it.

"And it only took your brother's death to trigger it all." Sophie cruelly injected the pain.

It was similar to the acid tone Jane-Anne used next. "There's so much Original blood in town that I don't even know where to choose from."

"I think we should bury them in the woods." Kol sneered ticked off.

"Shut up, wannabe witch." Sophie was annoyed that a brat she couldn't remember the name was part of this power dialogue.

"I'm still prettier than you are." he kept his eyes on Jane-Anne who started to cough harder.

"What did you have to do with Kol's death, directly?" Klaus wanted at least half of an answer before he took violent action.

"Nothing." Sophie answered with another direct stare at Klaus. "Marcel arranged for the entire thing, he told me at the time that it wouldn't be hard to get Kol interested in some girl he knew and then he killed her and framed it on Kol."

Kol narrowed his eyes sending a raw twitch of pain to Sophie, the _girl_ was only some sacred sorceress from a powerful clan that showed up dead after she was last seen with Kol.

Sophie clutched her forehead surprised by the pain but she countered back with a flawless rhyme in Latin that had Kol on his knees and screaming before she pushed her hand on Klaus' chest and shoved him away by miles.  
Dropping to one knee he recuperated his balance and looked up at her ready to pounce at her like a ferocious animal but Sophie was still angry that the boy from Caroline's coven dared to hurt her and focused on him instead.

A mouthful of blood poured out of him and Kol had the distinct notion that some organ was putrid momentarily by a single flick of magic.  
Sophie closed her hand ready to destroy him but her magic was ruthlessly blocked, she looked at Klaus suspecting his planning hand behind it and his smirk wasn't a good omen.

"Where's Matt?" she turned around scavenging for his energy but it was hard tracking it down to one single spot.

Jane-Anne stepped back as Klaus flashed to her.

"I smell a little tuberculosis there sweetheart."

She tried to guess his next move but it was strange that Klaus was brushing her cheek with a caring hand, it had been a while since anyone compassionately touched her and she vacillated because of it.

"You are the real power in this duo aren't you?" Klaus cupped her chin.

Jane-Anne flicked her eyes to Sophie but her sister's magic was being entirely blocked while she felt her own energy being tampered with, until there was nothing she could access, the cold of steel reached her wrists and she also saw the change in the charming fake smile of Klaus'.

He looked behind her shoulder at Thierry, he was handcuffing Jane-Anne's hands behind her back with the mystical cuffs that Gia used on Katherine.

"There are sacred things that you shouldn't mess with." Jane-Anne warned Klaus as Thierry took her away.

Klaus turned his back on them with a roll of his eyes, the only sacred thing for him at the moment was the owner of a mesmerizing waterfall of bouncy blonde curls.

"I'm going to kill you." Sophie welcomed him within her vicinity.

"That was truly original of you." Klaus changed his eyes to yellow.

Sophie had two steps back scared. "Where are you taking my sister?"

"Wrong villain, love." his fangs dropped. "I don't talk about my dark intentions…" he moved in a blur and grabbed her neck, once he had his fangs deep in her neck he fed until she fell with weakness. "I bite." he licked his smeared lips.

* * *

When Bonnie went to live at Campus she thought about selling the house but in a way it was the last connecting memory to her deceased family so she kept the house although she rarely came here.  
And even more to this part of the house, since the day Sheila told her about the family next door that Bonnie hadn't opened that door that led to the back of the house.

So the unsteady heart was expected as well as the nervous way she sat at the old rusty swing, she tried a deep breath that wouldn't come out shaky and only did it right after three attempts, then as she heard the small giggle a little girl showed up in front of her.

"You came back." Catty said in that sweet childlike voice accompanied with a big happy smile.

Bonnie stared at her without a reaction at first, she looked exactly as she remembered, she was wearing the same yellow dress and black shoes, she even had the same braids that Bonnie kept in her memory.

"I missed you Bonnie."

"Are you trapped in here?" she asked with sadness.

Catty tossed a small rock to drop in front of her. "I like being here." she started jumping and playing with the squares of a hopscotch that time erased to everyone else but her.

Bonnie knelt in front of the ghost of the little girl to stop her game. "But wouldn't you like being with your parents… don't you miss them?"

Catty nodded. "I do. I'm always here alone."

"I'm sorry…" Bonnie wanted to touch the girl but she wasn't sure if her hand would go through a body that wasn't here physically.

"Why are you sorry Bonnie?" Catty's small hand started playing with Bonnie's long hair.

"That I left you here and that I didn't come back." Emotion started to take over Bonnie's voice.

Catty smiled. "You have such pretty hair now Bonnie."

The innocent comment made Bonnie smile.

"And you have other friends now… sometimes I listened to you laughing with them." Catty went somber. "It sounded nice to have other girls to play with."

"Catty… I was scared, that's why I didn't come back but I can see you now and I want to help you cross over. I just don't know how to do it yet."

Catty laced her arms around Bonnie's neck and whispered at her. "Don't be scared… we are all waiting for you to accept what you are."

Slowly Bonnie wrapped Catty in a tight hug. "You won't be alone forever Catty, I promise you."

Catty pulled away with a beaming smile. "I'm going to play in the swing now."

The ghost disappeared from her sight but the old rusty swing started rocking back and forth.

* * *

Matt was pacing like a lost puppy in front of the car. "This is not good…" he looked at two men walking up to him. "This is bad in case I was being ambiguous."

Kol turned him around and guided him to the car. "This is how a good plan goes."

Matt shook his head. "No, I'm a good guy and I don't usually help out crazy bad guys." he sat inside of Klaus' car with a racing breath. "I help old ladies cross the street, I don't help two lunatics get away with the horrible idea of entrapping two frigging Supremes." he punched the air as his voice raised along with his moral alarm. "This is bad!"

"You did well Donovan." Klaus turned around to look at him in the back seat. "I won't forget your valuable help today."

"Is that your Viking way of saying thank you?"

Klaus lifted his hands with a subtle motion of his shoulders.

Klaus nervously smiled. "Are we going to have a secret hand-shake?"

"I don't like touching people." he answered serious like it was a contagious condition.

"I need a big number of drinks to get used to this new friendship." Matt resigned knowing that he was officially crossing over to the other side.

The two men in the front laughed because Matt looked petrified, he dropped his head back on the seat as Klaus drove away, if he ignored how guilty he felt he actually liked how badass the entire endeavor had been.

* * *

"You said 12 minutes but it's been 17." Bonnie teased Caroline as she came closer to the porch stairs.

"I know but I wanted to get you something nice." she presented a beautiful pink box to Bonnie.

Bonnie melted knowing that she was going to find several colorful cupcakes inside. "I'm ok."

Caroline sat next to her on the stairs with an astute shake of her head. "You haven't missed a day of school since I've known you and your face tells me that there's something huge that you want to tell me."

Bonnie inhaled deeply. "I see dead people and it's not as creepy as they made it out to be in the movie."

Caroline took Bonnie's hand with an adorable smile. "Well, if I was dead there's no one else I would like to see my ghost."

Bonnie closed up her face. "This is serious Care."

"I know but being all somber won't change the facts." Caroline tilted her head keeping the adorable stance.

"Monique came to see me at the hospital and she tried telling me something but some strong force intervened and she didn't finish what she was trying to say. But whatever it was that she was trying to tell me, it had to do with the Elder Sisters and how it was affecting New Orleans in a bad way."

"They aren't good witches." Caroline said without a smile this time.

"What are we going to do about that?"

Caroline inched her forehead closer to Bonnie's and playfully bumped her head against hers. "First I need you to help me fix my boyfriend, then I promise that we will explore your Voodoo side. If it comes to it, we will lead a mutiny and overthrown the Elder Sisters."

"You're my best friend." Bonnie smiled happy with that notion. "And you would be a kick-ass Supreme."

"I love you Bon." Caroline rested her cheek over Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie leaned her head to touch Caroline's. "Did you buy me a banana cupcake?"

"Of course I did." Caroline took the red-velvet one for her.

* * *

Elijah was swift as he burned the papers in the fire of the mantel but Klaus' hawk eye always left him apprehensive, still as the other strutted inside of his house he couldn't tell exactly how much went by oblivious to him.

"The Elder sisters are contained by now." Klaus headed straight to the vast choice of alcohol at his disposal.

"Such pompous advertisement for your vulgar treatment of the witch monarchy in this city."

Klaus laughed at him. "Is that where your moral compass is pointing at this week?"

Elijah opened his suit accusing a dangerous level of low tolerance. "I did what you asked, I called for a meeting knowing that I was being a traitor to the only person who offered to help me without asking for much in return."

Klaus had his drink indifferently. "Are you forgetting on purpose that you were going to help Sophie kill dozens of people with _feelings_ and _souls_, just because your reasons justified your actions?"

"You can stop insulting me anytime now." Elijah hissed sourly.

Klaus widened his eyes as he pulled the glass away from his lips. "I didn't come all the way to the house you are renting just to remind you that you are not better than me in any day of the week therefore your bitterness will not be rubbing off on me."

"If my grief hasn't damaged your callous heart, I'm sure that my brooding won't affect you the slightest either."

Klaus smiled halfheartedly as he walked closer to Elijah. "I'm about to have a candid moment and we both know well how that doesn't happen often so you should cling to the moment…" he dropped his ever high guards and sincerely looked at his older brother. "Caroline is the first thing in my life since I was turned that I haven't foreseen and I deem how hard it must be for you to see that I lead with her the life that you wanted for yourself and Celeste but if you keep posing as an endless pester, I will push a dagger into your heart and put you back in your coffin." he pressed his glass against Elijah's chest and went around him so that he could leave.

"I will never forgive you." Elijah simply said.

Klaus stopped with a throw of his head back. "Kol was having an affair with Celeste."

Elijah turned on his heels too quickly. "You have no right to make up lies about her honor as well."

"What honor?" Klaus paced back to him. "Kol seduced her even before you took her into your bed. Think about it Elijah, how would Mikael gather all the witches if it wasn't for Celeste?"

Elijah refused to let his words sink in.

"Kol had a torrid thing with your lover and he convinced her to work with Mikael, he also told her exactly which witches she should look for and he arranged for the entire supernatural thing. While you believed that she was working both sides because you asked her to, she was doing it because she was dividing her time between two beds."

Elijah growled in rage.

"Gnashing your teeth?" he teased the other cruelly.

"I loved her."

"You were blind."

Heaving a smile, Elijah went in for the blow. "Are you going to be the first to throw a stone, you who are the definition of sin?"

"This isn't a church Elijah and as much as you perceive yourself, you are not a holly figure worthy of my surplus redemption."

"Did you have the eternity conversation with Caroline yet?" Elijah loosened up his tie looking for a different approach.

Klaus chose the silent reply but his eyes told Elijah plenty.

"You will have another 50 years with her, perhaps a little longer if she thrives and keeps her magic rapt but I give you another month to start obsessing over her safety." Elijah smiled, if he hadn't already due to his control issues. "What will you do then Niklaus? Caroline won't accept being turned into a vampire and you won't tolerate losing her, not when it's in your veins the ability to keep her forever with you."

Slowly Klaus eased on his hard features. "It's not your dilemma to worry about."

Miserably Elijah rested his hand over Klaus' shoulder. "You took that choice away from me so as your former pillar I'm here to be a constant complication in your life and if you want to put me in a box then I encourage you to do so because you took away my reason to live and now I am left with no choice but to dedicate my sensitive time to your new fascinating quixotic verve."

"I'll sharpen my dagger." Klaus smiled fairly easily.

"We're monsters." Elijah exhaled heavily. "Circumstances made us what we are now but women like Caroline and Celeste don't look at us like that, they see in us what we forgot we once were. I know this and believe me Niklaus that the day will come when you will cross each and every line for that girl and nothing will matter more to you than to hear her say your name in that way that only the woman you love is capable of."

Klaus' impenetrable shield was dented, it was a known fact now. "If you agree to help us find a way to bring Kol back…" he ran his tongue across his lower lip. "I'll step back and let you grieve Celeste without interfering."

Elijah's hand glided across his hair. "You renounced this family so allow me to renounce you in return." he fixed his tie and closed up his suit before leaving the house without another look at Klaus.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were kneeling and facing each other inside of a circle made with sea salt, they were channeling each other and practicing on making Caroline's magic flowing and easier for her to control, it was an intense ritual that was disturbed when the playful song from the SpongeBob movie soundtrack broke Bonnie's concentration but how could she be mad at Caroline when it was so her to have such a song for a ringing tone.

Caroline opened one eye dying to take the call. "If that's Klaus, he won't stop until I take the call."

Bonnie sighed, Caroline would never concentrate now that she suspected it was Klaus.

Caroline pulled her shoulders together excusing herself with a small fleeing movement. "I will be right back." she promised Bonnie before rushing outside to the porch. "Perfect girlfriend speaking."

"I want to murder my brother." Klaus grumbled in a despair reaction to her singing voice.

Caroline replied with a considerate expression. "You have so little of those left, are you sure you want to bring down those numbers even more?"

Klaus sulked with a quiet grumble. "Must you always disagree with me?"

Caroline giggled. "That's exactly why this works so well. I'm here to be the voice of reason and to steal your pillow and snuggle against you when it's cold."

Klaus faced the fire inside of the mantel with a growing smile. "And to constantly oppose me."

"I like calling it _having an intelligent opinion, _on everything."

"I can't imagine what you would do if the power of compulsion was at your mercy." Klaus poked the ashes with the iron.

Caroline wrinkled her lips. "I love being who I am."

Elijah's shadow hovered like a heavy cloud in the room so Klaus steered away from that line of conversation. "Jane-Anne could be suffering a dangerous consequence from being an Elder Sister."

"Hmm…" Caroline pressed her phone against her ear. "She rarely left the house and the last time I saw her was during Monique's funeral service and she looked her usual frail-self."

"This range of power had to weaken her and my deductions tell me that she was stronger than Sophie." Klaus had a deep breath suspecting that he saw part of a spell in the only piece of paper that he managed to savage from the fire.

"It's a bad timing to have an Elder dying now." Caroline said worried.

Klaus pressed his lips to a clasp.

The silence was cleverly wedged by Caroline on the other side of the phone. "What did you do Nik?"

"Sophie is safe." he kind of lowered his voice as he tried to sound chill. "Assuming that Marcel won't take all the blood at sight."

"Nik!" she protested loudly before making sure the conversation was being kept only between them. "You said that you were going to secure them for the next two nights."

"Jane-Anne is being watched by Thierry in my house and Sophie is very secure inside of a hole." Klaus naturally explained.

"Along with a rabid Marcel." Caroline expelled the words between closed teeth.

"They won't run of topics shortly." he tried to be humorous.

"I clearly need to start reading the fine print when you are in charge of the planning contracts." she scoffed.

"She means something to Marcel or he would have disposed of her once she became an eminent threat."

Caroline looked up at the beautiful sky, slowly giving way to a calm sunset. "I don't see a storm gathering up so maybe, just _maybe_ you are right."

He was outside as well now and he looked up as he walked to his car. "Bad weather is all that I should expect if an Elder dies?"

"Sure." Caroline mockingly pretended to be very calm. "And then a little rain will turn into a tempest, a lot of people will perish and after 7 days of hell a new Elder will be chosen."

Klaus sat inside of his car with an intense interest now. "How does that happen, exactly?"

"An Elder doesn't take the vacant place at will, she has to be mystically chosen." Caroline sat in the porch swing. "Some say that this really intense pain comes over a witch, like she's being killed while the old spirits transfer all of their knowledge to them so that they can become the new link between the ancestral line in New Orleans and the witches practicing in the city."

"According to Marcel you are the next in line."

Caroline actually cringed. "I don't want to think about that now, it's not the same as being a coven leader. Being an Elder means that I have to be the bridge between thousands of dead witches and hundreds of live witches, I don't see myself as someone that serious and responsible." she pouted. "I like parties and sleeping until late."

Klaus chuckled. "Would you meet me later at a party? Tyler is rounding up the hordes for a pre-full moon party at his house."

"He's celebrating that his pack will shift back to human tomorrow night." she tangled the ends of her hair around her finger. "Usually his parties have the tendency to be heavy on bass and with a lot of dancing… will you dirty dance with me?"

Nothing was as unclean as his smirk. "I'm constantly available to do all dirty related things with you."

Lusciously she smirked as well. "I'll practice a little more with Bonnie on the spells I need for tomorrow night and then I'll go home and change."

"I will be waiting at Tyler's." his voice gave away how excited he was to see her in a few hours.

* * *

It was close to a tribal sound what Tyler made as he came closer to Matt. "Welcome to the dark side of the moon."

Matt was discouraged as he took the bottle Tyler was holding. "My initiation as one of the bad guys continues."

"That would imply that you do a little shagging as well." Kol also joined the group with a mischievous smile.

Instead of verbally answering he started drinking but the alcohol was strong so Matt gushed out a growl. "I just lost my liver."

"Hey Kaleb…" Tyler was scanning the party crowd. "Is it just me or is Davina flirting with Matt?"

"She has been for the last hour." Kol said in a whisper.

Tyler glared at Matt. "Tell me that you are making a move."

"She's like… a kid." Matt protested. "I don't want to go there."

Klaus was approaching the group and naturally left his input on the matter. "You have to go somewhere."

"I'm with him." Tyler affirmed.

Matt had another big gulp from the bottle.

"I've counted at least 30 girls so far that are irrevocably attractive but that one _kid _won't take her eyes away from you." Kol said while entertained with something that he took from a small plastic bag.

"Caroline told me that the girl has the hearts for Matt for quite some time now." Klaus had his share from the bottle before giving it back to Tyler.

"Dude, at least dance with her." Tyler begged Matt to take some action.

"I'm really happy that my friends are so openly encouraging my Lolita adventure." Matt hissed back disturbed.

"If you must put it that way, then I redraw my support." Kol licked a piece of rolling paper.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked puzzled.

Kol had the biggest grin as he lit up the joint he just made. "It's red smoke."

"The famous witches weed?" Tyler sounded excited to try it.

"Are you crazy? You can't smoke that in here." Matt scolded him immediately.

"I'm not going to smoke it." Kol sounded terribly sinful as he muttered a few words making the paper burn rapidly and expelling the smoke to fill the entire room.

The biggest cloud of smoke hit the ones closer to him and Kol laughed like a juvenile kid while Matt covered his forehead with a hand and Tyler smiled in heaven.

Attentive to every micro-action around him Klaus held the bottle with a smile. "Is this what happens every time you all gather together?"

"Ever since Kaleb lost his mind? Yes." Matt informed him.

"The old lady in white is trying to get your attention." Klaus pointed at someone across the room.

"Dude, you invited our college counselor to the party?" Matt couldn't believe that Tyler went that far.

"I think that she invited herself." Tyler pressed the top of his nose feeling buzzed.

"She's dull as a doornail so I'm happy that she finds you hot instead of me." Kol said with a silly chuckle.

"It seems inevitable that you take that bullet before she targets someone else." Klaus prickled out an odd chuckle as well.

"Can't I just enjoy a party without hooking up with someone?" Matt begged for a breather.

"No." They all answered him back followed by an unison silly laughter.

"Oh God, she's walking over…" Matt gulped down. "Don't leave me alon…" he interrupted as they all cunningly went away in different directions.

"Hi." The blonde woman smiled hugely at Matt. "Didn't you use to play in the football team?"

"Yes." Matt shyly replied.

"I thought so…" she trapped her hair behind her ear with a somewhat open flirt. "I remember how well you used to play." she smiled cutely at him. "I'm a big fan of football."

"That's nice."

She smiled again but the conversation sort of stalled because he didn't say anything else. "Do you know where I can get a drink? It's sort of smoky in here and I'm getting thirsty."

Matt looked at the bottle he was holding. "Here…" he did the nice thing so typical of him.

"Thanks… my name is Camille." she tried to establish a connection between them before cleaning the mouth of the bottle.

Matt pressed his lips and narrowed his eyes at her, after deliberating for a second he made a decision. "I'm sorry, I have to go dance with a preteen."

"That's ok." Camille accepted the rejection well. "You are intimidated by my maturity."

It had to be caused by the red smoke but Matt spoke with a new confidence. "No, you just remind me of my mother and that's really making my skin crawl." he walked away from her as fast as he could.

* * *

Klaus was savoring his drink in the terrace, here he was away from the big party, the few people here were making it more of an intimate environment and he literally missed the moment the woman arrived to his side.

"It's more peaceful in here." Camille addressed him easily.

"Why are you speaking to me?" Klaus half-closed his eyes at her.

"I could tell that you were trying to silence a few demons." she smiled at him. "I have a degree in psychology."

"Why would you have the audacity of assuming that I would be the slightest interested in your existence?"

Camille looked at him baffled. "I thought that you being the oldest looking guy in the party would be a common ground thing."

"Leave my sight before I toss you over the ledge." Klaus warned her with a snarl.

Camille left scared and crossed paths with an arriving dashing Caroline.

"Who invited you, Freud?" she asked looking back at Camille once.

Klaus' previous indifference was replaced with a beaming smile, his angel was here. "Hello." he seductively held his eyes on Caroline as she gave him a little spin to show off her outfit.

She was rocking a sexy yellow top with a big V-opening in the back and front and some black leather pants. "You like?" he was sitting on the ledge so she parted his legs and nested against his body. "Hi boyfriend."

"You look beautiful." he kissed her lips and motioned his hands around her waist to keep her close to him.

Caroline framed his neck with her hands and kept the kisses going before she remembered something important. "I found this with my name on it." she showed him the diamond bracelet that she was wearing.

Klaus apologetically frowned. "That was for the other Caroline that I'm seeing on the side."

"Is she pretty?" Caroline asked with neutrality.

"She's a bit obstinate." Klaus lifted his eyebrows with a gentle lowering of his head.

"Are you in love with her?" Caroline bit her lip once the question was out. "Because she might be in love with you." she still managed to say before her strength went away.

Klaus cupped her cheek and leaned over to kiss her, it was a long pressing of her lips and when he pulled away he only did it by inches, choosing to rest his forehead against hers. "I might have judged my brother Elijah too hastily."

Caroline stroked his neck waiting for him to go on.

"My adoration for you is beginning to know no limits."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek, by the time he moved to her lips she was smiling. "That's the biggest yes that I'm pulling out of you."

He kissed her again but this time with searing passion and Caroline kissed him back with butterflies dancing inside of her and a choir singing in the background.  
This was it, this was that moment when she was expected to feel that it was right and she felt it, with every inch of her body and soul, she felt that he was her Cama.

* * *

Bonnie opened her dorm door with a glower. "What are you doing here?" she asked the hot moron that was leaning against her door frame with a sly smile.

"You didn't go to the party." Kol found adorable that she was wearing denim overall shorts.

"I was studying." she could smell the red smoke coming from his clothes.

"People versus tedious?" he glared at her with bright blue eyes.

"You're high." she was ragged between closing the door on his face and admonishing him further.

"It worn off a while ago." he winked at her before letting himself inside of her small room.

Bonnie crossed her arms with very little room for sympathy. "Why did you come over to my dorm at this hour Kaleb?"

"I saved a dance for you." he unexpectedly took her hand and hauled her to him.

As the action forced her to unfold her arms and try to find balance while he twirled her around, she staggered and clashed against his chest. "There's no music playing." she tried to make sense with him to let her go.

Kol snapped his fingers turning the radio on and then switched from station to station using his mind, he finally stopped on the first chords of a sexy song by Kubb. "We found our song."

She showed no enthusiasm but he wasn't a quitter and twirled her around again, this time he closed her door with his eyes and pinned her closer to him when he faced her.

"Why didn't you take my calls today?"

He smiled with sweetness. "Don't be upset love, I was wrapped up all day."

Bonnie nodded without will. "So was I but I wanted to tell you about it."

His eyes landed on her bed, it was occupied with magic books instead of law related books. "You've decided to open your mind to the things that you are able to see."

"I messed up when I opened that first gate, it should have been done during the full moon to ensure the safety of the bodies the spirits need to take. Being hasty and reckless yesterday got that woman killed." Bonnie sounded defeated. "And I need to shut up next time and let them talk because they don't have much time, the books say that it's only a 10 minute window."

"Tomorrow we will do it right." he assured her confident.

"Are you going to help me?" she asked quietly.

"In exchange for a dance." he asked that she got involved in this, rather than follow his body like a robot.

In an instant everything changed, her eyes locked with his and she curved her body so well against his that it made him serious, then she lowered her hand down his chest before gliding it to rest it on his back, her legs were perfectly puzzled with his and she effortlessly moved along with him while he trapped her hand inside of his.

As he rested their hands on his chest she felt his heart strongly beating and she felt her own heart pounding in her ears as she pushed to the side every thought that was interrupting their dance.  
Their breaths were gaining depth as the proximity became bigger, when he brought her closer to him Bonnie inched her mouth closer to his while her thumb made circles on his back with this complicity of a couple that knows each other well and that hint of intimacy triggered a wave of fear in Kol.

So he did what he was best at, he took charge of the moment turning it into something that he could control, he kissed her without gentleness, after all he had a plan to carry out and he needed to move things along to where her bed was.

* * *

Caroline won the round, she commanded how the kiss started and when it ended and she enjoyed messing with him further so she laced her long leg around him and melted her heated body against his while her fingers left his hair victim of a wayward attack.  
He outlined her body with his hand and started another kiss that had Caroline on a breaking point, she bit her lip as they broke away from each other and moaned thinking of all the things they could be doing to each other on a bed.

"You need to go compel someone to leave a room free for us." she kissed his neck.

Klaus shut his eyes letting the frustrated rumble come forward. "I need to go shift Caroline."

She sulked gravely. "Tell me that this another silly game and that we are going to speak in the third person until you whoosh me into a room where we will have very hot witch hybrid sex."

His dimples tried to make amends with her but her mopping turned fast into confusion.

"We haven't been together for the last few nights and you've chosen to be in the woods instead of staying with me."

They were alone in the terrace now and Klaus enjoyed that they were given an important solitude moment so that he could speak to her undisturbed. "This close to the full moon I don't have as much control and it gets harder to keep it under power the closer it gets to the silver night."

Caroline caressed his cheek. "You're afraid of hurting me while we are having sex."

He kissed her once on the lips.

"Do you have to think about that the entire time we are together?" Caroline asked him in a low voice.

"No." Klaus swept her chin with his thumb. "A wolf protects his mate without thinking."

She gulped down an emotional sniffle. "Nik..." she covered her mouth before this odd wound up giggle escaped between her fingers.

He smiled at her with this genuine happiness taking over his features and she crashed her lips against his happier than ever as well.

* * *

Bonnie didn't get any rest from his lips, he wasn't giving her time to think about this at all, from one close dance to a deep kiss and now she was lying under him on the bed while things evolved on a fast dizzy pace.  
It wasn't that she wasn't a fan of the kisses, he was amazing with those but she wanted a little pause to breathe and to put some order into her confused thoughts.

"Kaleb…" she tried to talk when he gave her the smallest break but he smoothed her cheek with his thumb before kissing her again.

Bonnie moved her lips unable to resist him but quickly stopped the kiss when he unhooked the strap of her overall, she was breathing harshly and if her body seemed to be eager to welcome his advances her mind wasn't that at ease.

"Are you all right?"

He sounded loving and he was so pressed against her that Bonnie couldn't think, her leg became a field for him to explore with his hand and his scent was so strong that she felt herself wrapped in him like it hadn't happened before.

With a small nod she searched for another kiss that left her dizzier, also this time she didn't react when he unhooked the other strap.

He moved away from her lips and started kissing her neck, Bonnie felt the tiniest resistance fading and she barely reacted when he started outlining her body with more intent, he lifted her top the slightest and only when his hand actually came in contact with her skin Bonnie's triggers went off.

She literally froze conflicted with how fast everything was going and how little she was doing to stop him, sure, she was in love with him but this was something that she wanted to be special between them, not some race that had to be finished soon.

The second she resisted though, Kol stopped and hauled away enough to look at her, she wasn't scared but she was uncomfortable and no matter how much of a twisted prick he was, there were lines that he didn't cross.

"I'm sorry…" she said with shame the he stopped because of her.

"Don't be." he smiled clearing her of guilt at once and softly kissed her lips.

"You really wanted this and I wanted it as well…" she had no clue how to express her mixed feelings.

"You are a very beautiful girl Bonnie." his words gained a free will that he couldn't stop. "But there are so many other things about you that really attract me like how certain you are about your beliefs." he brushed her cheek slowly. "Don't ever change for anyone, especially for any mate who isn't worthy of you."

"I thought that you found me narrow-minded and annoying about my daily choices."

"I ultimately believe that you simply grew up too fast and that your losses have hardened your heart and that instead of using it, you reduce everything to reason and resolute facts."

Bonnie held her eyes on his with stun, he was the first to describe her in a way that she hadn't pondered herself.

When he motioned to leave the bed she pulled him back to her for a kiss that was different from the others, even Kol answered in another way to it and the raspy breaths were replaced with a fiery moan because they wanted each other with the same intensity.

The sweet war between their tongues ended with a mean graze of his teeth over her lower lip and Bonnie pushed him a bit away, it felt as if she was about to cut things short but instead Bonnie pulled her top over her head, with a bit of a shake she looked at him and before she started making some list of pro and con facts, she hauled him by the neck closer to her.

He wanted to take this to the end, it was why he came here tonight and he was genuinely drawn to her but as a human he couldn't keep under wrap the nagging feeling that this was wrong.

Bonnie began to pull his shirt up his torso and he couldn't believe he was doing this but he actually stopped her, with a soft take of her wrists and a long look at her.

Clueless Bonnie smiled at him. "What is it?"

She was stunning and she was smiling at him with love which only made it everything worse, with a decisive jolt he left the bed and kept his back on her while he tried to do something that it would be effortless to do as a vampire, to shut his conscience up.

Naturally the smile left Bonnie slowly and she sat up on the bed looking for her shirt, she wasn't confident to remain in her bra if he wasn't doing this with her. "Kaleb?"

"I can't do this." he said upset.

"Was it something I did?" Bonnie cursed her inexperience.

He lowered his head with closed eyes, she shouldn't be getting to him like this.

"Please talk to me." she moved closer to the foot of the bed. "Just look at me Kaleb."

"I'm not him." he finally turned around with a snap.

Bonnie didn't get it and she looked lost with his affirmation. "What are you talking about Kaleb?"

"I'm not Kaleb." he snapped again. "I'm Kol and I took Kaleb's body and that's why he went missing."

He left Bonnie in shock but she still tried to cling to anything plausible. "No… that can't be."

"I've been among you all pretending to be him." Kol had only one step closer to the bed and it instantly made her recoil away from him. "It was me when you went to Baton Rouge with Katherine and I had no idea who you were."

Bonnie melted against the wall with stinging tears pressing against her eyes. "You're Kol Mikaelson…"

The disenchantment in her face was hard to swallow. "Bonnie…"

"Get out." she said at first slowly but when he didn't move she shouted at him with anger in her straining voice. "Get out!"

He kept looking at her motionless but jarringly she saw for the first time a dissimilar set of eyes looking back at her and it made her cry harder for the betrayal.

"Get out of my room." her anger gave way to a repulse that she didn't hide in her voice.

Perhaps it was regret that she briefly caught in him but truly, she didn't know him and she curled up in bed crying when he finally turned away and left.

* * *

"Just one more kiss before you go." Caroline asked before letting him go.

He obliged but warned her with a scowl. "It will be dawn soon at this pace."

She still heaved another kiss from the softness of his lips before resigning, at least she bought a few extra minutes with him by offering to drop him off in the Bayou.

Klaus took his necklaces and left them with her, along with his phone. "I will see you in a few hours."

She answered one final kiss between them. "Stay safe." she asked him before he crossed the bridge to where Tyler's pack was.

With a big sigh she walked back to his car and drove away with his phone in her lap, when it started ringing Caroline stopped the car to take the call from Josh.

"Hi Josh." she joyfully greeted him.

_"Hey Caroline, is Klaus with you?"  
_  
"No, I just left him in the Bayou."

_"Wasn't Thierry in charge of keeping Jane-Anne under watch?"  
_  
"Yes." Caroline grew stiff.

_"I just arrived to the house and there's no one in here… the Art room where Jane-Anne was supposed to be is empty."  
_  
Caroline started the car numbly. "No, no, no… this wasn't the plan. I'm going back to Klaus, maybe I can catch him before he shifts." she ended the call and turned the car around in high speed.

The smoke from the tires increased when she was forced to brake brutally before she hit someone that suddenly showed up in front of the car.

Caroline was going to set him on fire for the stunt but another man opened her door before she even saw him there and prior to her response he injected her with something that left her unconscious within seconds.

Carefully he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to an SUV that pulled next to Klaus', he left her in the back seat and then ordered the driver to race away with her.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Love me like you do – _Ellie Goulding _

Strange brew – _Cream_

Squeeze me – _N.E.R.D_

Famous - _Charli XCX_

Wicked Soul - _Kubb_

Cherry wine – _Hozier_

Fire meet gasoline – _Sia _


	15. Full disclosure

Her mouth was so dry that it tasted funny and she was a bit shaky when she finally gained awareness, Caroline found herself alone in a big room with old furniture and cautiously left the couch where she just woke up, she walked out of the room to explore where she was, visibly the house hadn't been occupied for a few years now judging by the shattered windows and dusty aspect of everything that she saw on the way to the long staircase.

The sun was up and it bathed her way down the stairs, she had no idea of what was happening but she could see the front door so she was going to make a run for it, she was already half way down the staircase when things got slightly complicated for her, three men appeared to meet her at the bottom of the staircase which made her go still before taking another step.

"It's good to see you awake." A good-looking man with an accent said.

Caroline couldn't tell apart if it was Scottish or Irish but he looked deadly enough to her. "Why am I still alive?"

"I anticipated that your first inquire would be to know who we are." he smiled at her.

With a firm hold on the rail Caroline had another step. "I know who you are, you are the Rippers."

The smile on his lips twisted a bit and he looked at the two men on each side of him, like a choreographed scene they pulled a small shining dagger from a holster that they kept under a jacket and moved them in the air like a dance.  
With precise movements that were hard for Caroline to keep up they sliced through air with the weapons and spun around only to drop to one knee in front of her slamming the baldes against the floor at the same time.

They remained with bowed heads and silent so Caroline slowly looked up for an explanation from the one who didn't move.

"My name is Enzo and I am part of the Royal guard." he smiled as the two men rose in front of him. "I'm here to protect you, Princess."

* * *

Josh's steps accused how troubled he was, he was walking slowly and trying to avoid the inevitable conversation but it was odd that Klaus wasn't shortening the space to him.

He was instead pressing his hand against air and consequently showing an invisible barrier that was keeping him inside of a restricted area. "The spell Caroline made for the werewolves fully activated as soon as day started, I'm confined to the same limits that they are as wolves and I can't cross the magical wall like I was able to do the other nights."

Josh breathed out too loudly but this was such a relief. "Nature found a way to keep me alive." he strangely smiled at Klaus.

The hybrid squinted suspicious.

"That means that you are going to stay here all day?"

Klaus was very wary now. "You have to go get Caroline, she is not planning to come by earlier than tonight but I need her to break the magic boundaries for a few seconds so that I can leave this swamp."

Josh nodded vehemently and already turning around. "I will get on it at once."

"Josh… leave me your cellphone before you rudely walk away, although I haven't finished my orders yet." Klaus unpleasantly pointed out the bad move he just made.

Josh closed his eyes while fetching his phone from inside the jacket, he pressed his thumb against the screen before throwing his phone at Klaus. "I'm going to rush and find Caroline." he blurred away before Klaus asked anything else.

Klaus had a deep growing sensation that Josh was going to experience his last day of existence and the fact that his cellphone was broken wasn't the slightest reassuring.

* * *

Uncomfortably Caroline held a long stare upon the three men in front of her, what she just heard was surreal but with the slightest swing of her body two of them broke away from each other so that she could walk with a clear path between them.

"Maybe you need a little bit of air." Enzo realized that the news had been harsh on her and took her outside to what was once a gorgeous garden.

"I only found out who I really was a few weeks ago so I don't know how to react to your profession." Caroline looked at Enzo again to make sure that he was real.

"Your whereabouts are unbeknownst to the world as well." Enzo informed her during their small walk.

"How did you know where to find me then?" Caroline quickly comprehended that he had a lot of answers that could interest her.

"Marcel didn't tell us where he was keeping you but we agreed that if he ever needed help protecting you that he would call for the Rippers."

Caroline took his arm hastily. "Marcel? You know Marcel Gerard?"

"Of course." Enzo frowned. "He is the man who saved your life."

Her chin fell along with her heart. "How is that possible?"

Enzo was trying to measure how much she knew about her history but he wasn't prepared for such little knowledge. "I expected him to at least keep you informed of the basic…"

"Marcel never told me anything about who I was or why he took me in, I only started pushing for answers when my boyfriend found a picture of my parents but whenever I confronted Marcel he kept vaguely pointing me in the wrong direction and I never had a straight answer to any of my doubts."

"I can help you clarify a few things because I was there the day that your parents were killed."

"It can't be that easy." All the other tries had been a failure so she expected him to repeat all that she already knew and perhaps add one or two details that wouldn't cause much of a wave in the end, considering how big the lake of unsolved mysteries regarding her life was.

"You might want to sit down because I have a great deal of information for you."

Caroline dropped her body dazed on an old fountain, he sounded genuine which was to some extend terrifying.

"None of your parents possessed the gift of magic so when you were born with a special touch, many rejoiced because it meant that our kind was finally coming around full circle again, we've always been a people deeply connected to nature and magic but when the royal family broke the pure bloodline nature punished us by taking away our ability to practice. Your birth was the turning page for us." Enzo was sitting in a big rock in front of Caroline and opened his arms. "Of course that with such power comes the other side of the coin and those who opposed the royal family took things into extreme lash outs, as the attempts to harm you and your parents increased of violence and number they decided to escape and keep you concealed."

"Who are the Rippers?" Caroline was going to download as much info from Enzo as she possibly could.

"They were born from the biggest rival our clan has, the dark Domari. An ancient and powerful clan and actually once great friends of ours until they fell into disgrace after their leader embraced only the dark arts of magic disregarding the sacred balance of the earth. Rejected by other clans, the Domari became impoverished and isolated targeting the Lumina for the good life that we had."

"Why did they start hunting the witches?"

"Their ability to contrive dark magic effortlessly became their biggest known trait and with poverty they became crafty, trading their abilities in exchange for food and clothes. The object of their trade may have expanded to something entirely different nowadays but they still do it because they are dejected creatures."

"Marcel said that they killed my parents." Caroline's voice came out somberly.

"It was a race to see who would find you first, the royal guard or the Rippers. We arrived sadly a heartbeat late and we weren't able to stop them from killing your parents but I fought them until my arm couldn't hold a sword anymore."

She narrowed her eyes confused. "Wait a minute…"

Enzo smiled and showed her a ring. "Marcel turned me that day and together we established a plan. You would be safer with a stranger who had nothing to do with witches so he took you away to a safe location and I kept an eye on the Rippers, if they were ever summoned I would know that it was time to act."

"If summoning the Rippers was your Bat signal, that means…"

"Marcel obviously had his reasons and I only hope he had a brave death."

"He's not dead." Caroline made a funny expression as she wrinkled her lips. "He's _unavailable_."

"I'm confused." Enzo slowly said.

"It's a long story but I'm still confused myself, if Marcel did save me that night why did he call the Rippers now? The city is swarming up with witches."

"Rippers only kill good witches and they won't come near you because we're taking you away to another country under an unbreakable cloaking spell." Enzo stood as if he was ready to carry her away to a carriage.

"But my friends are here and you can't smuggle me to another country because of Klaus."

"What's a Klaus?" Enzo brought his eyes to a near close.

Caroline shook her head with a similar move from her hands. "I have to go back home."

"That's not an alternative." he stated firmly.

"You kidnapped me." she was about to lose the good manners. "And I demand that you take me back."

Uneasily he closed his lips for a few seconds. "Although I should obey to your commands… your safety is my higher priority."

"I am going to hurt you." she warned him only to be polite.

"That is your prerogative." he remained unwavering.

"I'm not going anywhere with you and if you try to drug me again, I will make that daylight ring useless."

He motioned as if he was going to walk to her but yet remained in place, she was committed about her decision and he strangely felt his unswerving mood falter the slightest. "If we go back and take your friends out of the city, will you come with us willingly?"

"There's something that I need to do tonight and I really need to be in the Bayou for that."

Enzo breathed out loudly, this was far from following the strict lines of his plan. "We can't stay there a minute past dawn, I don't know how long the Rippers will take to arrive and I haven't been turned into a vampire to lose you now."

Caroline smiled with a sweetness that would leave anyone impaired. "Thank you."

He gave his head a shake. "I expected a regal presence, it's not fair that you decided to add charisma to beauty."

"I have that effect on men with foreign accents." she shrugged.

* * *

Kol opened the front door hesitant to assess what he found, Bonnie was here and she wasn't in the frail state that he left her back at the dorm, this morning she pushed herself past him so that she could get in with a confidence that apparently he underestimated.

"What happened to my boyfriend?" she confronted Kol before he closed the door. "Is he aware that you are occupying his body and that… you are doing things with it?" naturally her voice dropped right under those words.

"He lost entire awareness from the second that the spell was done."

At least he was being direct and she appreciated that. "I want him back and you wanted this…" she took the Ascendant from her bag. "This probably means that you want your body back so I'm here to negotiate with you, you give me Kaleb back and I put you back into your body."

He crossed his arms hardening this eerie vibe between them. "You are volunteering to do this?"

Bonnie expelled this sad gush of air that was supposed to be a smile. "Yeah Kol… you didn't have to sleep with me to get the key, all you had to do was tell me that you were a creep stuck inside of my boyfriend's body and I would give you the damn key." she angrily pushed the artifact against his chest.

"I didn't go through with…" he held the key and the words as she scolded him.

"Shut up because God knows how much I'm restraining from melting your face off, so the little you speak while we do this, the easier will be to forget that I ever had anything with you."

Kol reached out to the couch to grab his jacket. "It wasn't me, you were convinced that I was Kaleb." he said while putting the key inside of one of the pockets.

"Exactly." Bonnie's comeback came fast but not as firm as she was aiming at and they exchanged a hasty look between them before leaving the house together.

* * *

Josh made his way inside of the bar cursing that so many chose to have a drink at this hour and that it took him more than five seconds to reach the counter, as soon as he aimed at his destination he addressed Matt. "I need to talk to you."

Matt glided his eyes to the side, he was with a customer. "It will be just a minute."

Josh vamped his face and snarled at the man, easily it sent him away and he looked at Matt normally again.

"Are you that desperate for a drink?" Matt dropped the bottle on the counter, if he wanted he could have all the Rum available.

"Have you seen Caroline today?"

Matt motioned once his shoulders up. "I haven't but I've been working all morning and she usually only comes around way later."

"She was abducted." Josh didn't have time for explanations. "And I need you to make a location thing." he waved his hand impatient.

"Caroline was what?" Tyler was close by and heard the entire thing.

Matt was just now jumping over the counter and about to ask Josh the same question.

Undoubtedly this wasn't going to move things along unless he answered the most immediate inquire. "I was talking to her on the phone last night and then seconds after she hung up I couldn't get her on the phone again so I tracked down Klaus' car and found it down a ravine, there is no blood or signs that she was hurt but she was taken by someone."

"Did you tell Klaus already?" Tyler asked while Matt went to the back room to get his coat.

"Sure." Josh smiled widely. "Because I want to lose my head just like that." he closed up his face. "Look…" he eyed Matt as this one returned to them. "For some magical reason Klaus is trapped in the Bayou and he can't leave the woods so while he thinks that I'm procrastinating, I need to find Caroline." Josh raised his voice nervous.

"Let's go to my house." Matt wasn't exactly cool about this either.

As the three of them left, Rebekah turned around in one of the stools attentive to what had been said.

* * *

Katherine's arms felt heavy, just like her eyelids and although she was trying to push them open the feeling that something was draining her life force stuck in her brain, she still managed to open her eyes for a few seconds and it was the face of Elijah that lingered before she lost consciousness again.

"Will she be aware during the event?" Elijah asked without taking his eyes from the woman tied up to the table.

Tessa started to give fire to all the candles surrounding Katherine. "She will feel no pain, it will all be in the back of her head and when Celeste takes over the body she will be only one in charge."

Elijah nodded along with the lines of the plot. "How long will the ritual last?"

Tessa had a big smile as Thierry barged inside of the house with a weak Jane-Anne barely able to stand without support. "It won't be long now."

* * *

"There was a variation from your original intention last night?" Rebekah handed Kol the box with the ashes outside of the church.

Kol slightly looked back at the girl waiting inside of the car. "There was a complication that I hadn't foreseen but I have the key nonetheless."

"Will I be seeing your true baby face soon, then?"

"Your brother will be taking you out for dinner tonight." he winked at her before turning away to the car.

Rebekah required a longer conversation with him, even more because she wanted to list a few things that she had noticed about his behavior that couldn't be blamed on the body he was wearing, Kol was different and she suspected the tie would go all the way to the coven he befriended out of necessity.

However her insightful take on Kol's change would have to be postponed, there was another brother that needed her attention now.

* * *

"I'm waiting on something big to happen." Josh kept eyeing the map on a short tolerance.

"She's masked by something that I can't unveil." Matt was irritated that he couldn't talk to the other girls either, no one was picking up their phones. "Why couldn't I be a warlock with the ability to read minds?" he ranted away when even Kaleb rejected his call.

* * *

It was evident that the magic wall was here to stay and Klaus resigned by sticking his hands inside of his pockets and shifting his head to look at the blonde crossing the bridge.

Rebekah tested the limits before she neared him. "This might be the only way we have of carrying out a refined conversation." her hand made it through the barrier so she closed it in a fist.

"I can't cross over to that side but you are free to join the wolves on this side." he didn't go as far as smiling but he was courteous enough.

"I'm wearing my good scarf and I don't want to get blood on it." she halted right in front of him.

"And the reason behind this casual walk in the misty neighborhood?"

"When was the last time that we actually talked Nik?"

"There was a bright moon above us and you accused me of being heartless for not crying the death of a brother." Roguishly his features oozed a smile. "Something that Elijah and yourself have perfected to no fault."

"You corrupted Marcel with your offerings of an afterlife rich in power and because of it I lost him."

"A man who won't make immeasurable sacrifices to be with my sister is not a man worthy of her. I knew that Marcel wouldn't give up on his thirst for power and that you were going to give away your immortality for foggy mirrors and illusions of a love that was within its core unrequited."

"By stepping in, you broke my trust more than he did."

"If you are here to play the Elijah card, I feel obliged to tell you that I'm not hypocrite enough to apologize for protecting a sister that I love."

Her hard shell broke in half. "I'm not a little human girl defenselessly fighting an attacker anymore Nik."

"There will always be a rock in my hand ready to kill those who dare to hurt." he replied with the simplicity of someone who in the end plainly loved his family.

Rebekah smiled taking a couple of steps that placed her inside of his magical prison. "Why is it my destiny to have such rough brothers?"

"Destiny is for underachievers, it's merely a sad excuse to sit around waiting for things to happen."

"You are quoting Kol again." Rebekah responded with a sting of jealousy.

"I miss him." Klaus spoke from his heart.

"He found a way to cheat his death and his essence was transported to another body." Rebekah was never very good at keeping a secret from Klaus and that's why she hadn't searched for some sort of reconciliation before. "Kol has been walking among us with another face."

"He was posing as that boy Kaleb, wasn't he?" Klaus' voice came out trembling as the deep growl rose inside of him.

"The only way that he could have been more transparent about it was if he asked you to play chess with him." Rebekah pointed out how absurd it was that Klaus hadn't recognized him before.

"Is he stopping by as well? Because I want to behead him." Klaus' growl finally came out of him.

Rebekah started looking at the sky. "Guillotine will have to wait…" the natural roof made of a blue sky was now becoming dark and the scorching yellow sun disappeared under a black circle that covered him entirely.

* * *

Kol contemplated the perfect eclipse while Bonnie finished the spell, when she turned the key on the Ascendant again the box with his ashes flew open and the grey remains were all taken by the smallest breeze that scattered them across the four paths that connected the crossroad.

"I'm ready to finish this." Bonnie called him back to where she was.

"Any final words before I leave this body?" he asked prior to joining her in the middle of the crossroad.

"There is something that I want." she lowered the paper with the spell and pleaded him with no mask in her vulnerable eyes. "You will never tell Kaleb what happened between us and if he does remember anything from the time that you were in control of his body, I want you to compel him to forget everything that you did."

"Doesn't it bother you that your darling left you a coveted key hidden inside of a stuffed animal?"

"That's something that I will handle with him when he returns." she wasn't cheerful that Kol was trying to cultivate doubts now in her head.

"I'm buying the entire unconditional love declaration because you are, with good reason, upset that I've tricked you for weeks but you didn't trust him, did you?"

"Shut up Kol." she voiced between harshly-closed teeth.

"You didn't look for him harder and you easily accepted his treason when you walked inside of that house and saw me surrounded by other women, just like you reacted when I came back. If I was a cheater that would explain why you didn't trust me and why you couldn't just hand me back something that I asked you to keep in the first place."

She ordered him to be quiet with a furious look at him but Kol was done anyway and he pulled the chain of a necklace that he was wearing and further pulled it over his head.

Kol took her palm and set down the necklace there. "Next time give this to someone who really deserves it."

Bonnie's heart flipped an irregular segment and she closed her hand around the necklace she once gave to Kaleb and that she last saw around the cleavage of some random partying girl.

* * *

"This is unnatural." Jane-Anne quickly learned what they were trying to do with Katherine.

"She will not experience any pain." Elijah insisted on what seemed important to him.

"This is only a temporary fix, the spell won't last for long unless you have her body or her ashes." Jane-Anne pointed out alarmed after Elijah handed Tessa a medallion that held a lock of Celeste's hair inside. "That will not be enough to make a lasting possession spell."

"A week with her will be a blessing that no one cares to understand." he remained stoic about his intentions and grabbed her from behind so that he could bring her closer to the table.

Jane-Anne had very slimmer chances of successfully changing his mind but she still tried. "Elijah, please listen to me. I know how just and levelheaded you can be so just listen to me." When he turned her around to him she pleaded him harder. "Please Elijah, a week with her will feel too short once she starts fading from Katherine's mind and then when slowly Katherine regains her control you will miss Celeste more than you do now. A week is not that long and losing her again will impair you in such agonizing ways that it's not worth it."

"Tessa needs a sacrifice and my brother was right, you are dying because you took the reins over the Elder power." he replied without changing his mind.

"It should be enough to call upon Celeste and trap her in Katherine's body." Tessa neared the couple with a sharp blade.

"You are going to cause a rift in the entire ancestral balance." Jane-Anne released two painful tears.

They seemed to affect Elijah who broke from his steadfast determination but the small hope it gave Jane-Anne was entirely shattered as Tessa ruthlessly slit the Elder's throat, as the powerful witch bled to death in his arms, the slow apprehension that this was a mistake became looming and fast and his biased vision was only cleared when a red light came inside from the window.

* * *

"There is something uncanny unfolding." Enzo stopped the car like everyone else was doing on Causeway and stepped outside to look at the sky baffled, there was a disturbing red smear that peeked through a daunting dark that was taking over the entire city. "An eclipse isn't supposed to be like this."

Caroline hurriedly went to side of the bridge so that she could look at the water becoming restless with a wind that wasn't natural. "This is something else entirely."

There was a nice worried crowd forming in the bridge as everyone exited the cars and looked at the sky in fear and Enzo stopped half way as Caroline came his way fast.

"There's no way we are going to be able to move in a car now, we need to leave it behind and make it on foot." she didn't even wait for his staggering reaction and shot in a run across Lake Pontchartrain.

* * *

"I hadn't seen a red moon in centuries." Kol wasn't so much impressed but cautious about it. "It usually serves as a bad omen." he looked back at Bonnie.

She looked as concerned as well but her eyes weren't on the sky, they were steady on the Ascendant that was turning on its own for the last minutes. "I think that something is wrong…"

"We should have checked the weather for unprecedented phenomenon appearances today." he easily aimed at the small joke but the top of the key in her hand suddenly stopped turning and there was a clicking sound that left both on their toes.

It echoed loudly as if a door was literally being open and then there was a strong flash of white light that beamed from Bonnie's hand and went all the way to the sky, it lasted for a few seconds and the light returned to the key with a final click.  
Under the strange moon Bonnie and Kol laid on the road out cold.

* * *

"The eclipse of the sun was Kol's doing but not the blood-moon." Rebekah was trying to get her brother on the phone but the connections were all out, there was a strident sound and then nothing else worked on her phone.

"You need to check on Marcel, he most likely killed Sophie…"

Rebekah gave more attention to Klaus now, he was for some reason speaking with a graver voice and when his breath became thick and terribly steady she dropped her useless phone. "Nik?"

His first yell came roaring out of him and he arched his back in pain, when he fell backwards she caught him knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Marcel…" he said again between a forceful yell that he kept to himself.

"If he killed the witch, then there's nothing I can do about it." Rebekah held him with care when he contorted in pain.

"There's nothing you can do about this either." he suspected that an Elder died and that's what caused the day to shift into night so fast.

It wasn't the first time that she witnessed Klaus' shifting into a wolf, thankfully after he became a hybrid these horrible transformations were controlled so it was hard to watched him now spasm in agony and to hear his bones breaking.

"Nik!" Caroline's anxious voice arrived first than her and she dropped to her knees out of breath before another horrid yell came, she covered her mouth with clasped hands when his hands arched backwards and the bones visibly began to break before her glistening eyes.

"An Elder died." he tried to be concise about what was happening.

"I think so." she reached out to touch him but his chest was a horrid waving show while his ribcage started shattering and she pulled her hands back with an emerging sniffle about to break loose.

"It was a bad timing that there was a solar eclipse happening at the time." his voice finally came soft as the first round of shifting ended.

Caroline cradled his face and kissed his lips. "The moon forced you to shift."

"I was trapped when morning arrived." his fingers danced with a few of her curls.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me..." she stroked his scruff.

"You need to leave now." he whispered.

"No, I want to stay here with you." she protested with a shake of her head.

"You can't stay here." The other blonde nesting his back alerted her.

Caroline wasn't listening, this was not how she planned things, she was supposed to have more time with him and she didn't have her things here and for some new reason she felt insecure about the entire plan.

After a small gasp, the yells returned and this time his hands started changing with nails growing out of his fingers, next was his face that looked unrecognizable and Caroline cried because it was painful to see him like this, she held his limp hand trying to send him some healing force so that it wouldn't hurt so much but Klaus shut her down at once.

"Leave." he hissed with a straining pain in his voice.

"Not yet." she shook her head once again.

Rebel to the last second in her constant defiance, he knew that she wouldn't budge so he looked at his sister, there were no words needed between them and she gave him the smallest nod before flashing and taking Caroline with her.

Only when she hit a tree Caroline grasped the full action and she eyed Rebekah furious. "Why would you do that?"

Rebekah could already hear Klaus' shift intensifying behind her back. "He is not a docile little pup that you can cuddle, he is a ravenous wolf who will chop you into pieces and then chew on your bones." The loudest howl echoed strongly around them. "So when Nik tells you to leave, you leave."

Caroline's glossy eyes moved away from Rebekah's face to a dark regal wolf who paced not far from them, he opened his mouth to let his teeth bare and the sound coming from him made Caroline shiver.

Without further notice he leaped in a huge jump to reach them but was held back by the magical wall, it still made Caroline gulp down scared and she slowly looked at Rebekah. "I think that I had a tiny romanticized image of how he would look like as a wolf."

"You are dating a homicidal ferocious beast." Rebekah helped her with the right words but she didn't keep the smile, she heard the smallest noise of a twig breaking and quickly turned around.

Caroline blinked and all of a sudden Rebekah was fighting someone who was resisting her really well, when she shoved her knee against his face he blocked the hit and grabbed her leg to tilt her over, before she fell Rebekah shifted her weight and flashed to grabbed him by his neck, he had a knife and he was going to cut her in the arm with it but she was faster and gained leverage and the knife for herself.

"Wait!" Caroline desperately stopped the fight before Rebekah used the blade.

"Who is he?" Rebekah made the question but kept the tight lock of her arm around his neck.

"He's…" Caroline held her hands in the air while trying to think of something. "My distant cousin."

Rebekah pushed him away and then handed him the knife with the blade pointed towards her. "I'm Rebekah."

"Enzo…" he rubbed his neck. "You fight well."

"You have a nice face." she only said.

"I need to go home and get my stuff." Caroline somberly said, her night barely started and already she felt tired.

* * *

"I'm going to need your blood now Elijah." Tessa asked him to snap out of his numb stare over the dead woman. "Our time window is ending."

Elijah's eyes were glued to all the blood in his hands. "What have I started?" he murmured unresponsive to her demands.

Tessa left the table to come closer to him. "Elijah, I need your blood to summon Celeste."

"Who will take Jane-Anne's place?" he found clarity between his foggy thoughts.

"I will return to New Orleans and take charge alongside Sophie."

"That's why you needed her dead." Elijah stood up strongly eyeing Tessa.

"Sophie started sleeping with Marcel while I was still with him and they found convenient that I would find them in the shower one day. I felt humiliated and I wanted revenge so I hexed Sophie with a vicious human illness but I didn't know that Jane-Anne would sacrifice and absorb Sophie's powers along with her hex."

"I was maneuvered into this."

"I can see into the future and I was the one who gave Jane-Anne her dream about a new Supreme, when Marcel arrived with a sweet Caroline in his arms I knew that I didn't have to do much, he pushed me away but Klaus brought her back to me. And I saw the bond between them even before they started suspecting that they were mates…" Tessa paced even closer to Elijah. "Thierry was my spy for years and he obviously was there at hand when you needed an ally."

"Can you foretell how angry I am that you've deceived me to such length?"

"I can but don't forget that I was honest about the one thing that you needed, I will give you Celeste."

Without a word Elijah swung his hand and took Tessa's head on the way.

* * *

"I'm going to cry." Josh felt a clear build up of his tears as he saw Caroline coming down the staircase with a jacket that she was sprinting around her shoulders.

Now that she had a quick shower and changed into something more practical, she felt invigorated. "I'm here now and we have things to do so there's no time for emotional meltdowns." she freed her hair from under the jacket with a bossy halo around her.

"We've been looking all over for you." Matt smiled when he saw her, at least something was going well today. "Tyler just gave up and went to the Bayou to meet up with his pack and I can't find anyone from the coven." he steered a look towards the new face in the group.

"I'm Enzo." The object of all wondering eyes introduced himself. "I'm a distant cousin of Caroline's."

"You have that entire gypsy thing about you." Matt wasn't entirely on board with the version.

Caroline slapped his chest as she went by him. "Hey… don't be mean."

"I lost an entire day looking for you." Josh was still stuck on repeat.

"Pay attention Josh." she widened her eyes annoyed. "I just said that we don't have time for this, an Elder is most likely dead and with the worst timing possible because I have two spells to do and a clock working against me. The two eclipses forced night to come quicker but that also means that I will lose the full moon faster as well." she handed Josh a plastic bag with salt mixed with jasmine and wolfsbane. "Take this to Tyler and tell him to make a straight line on the ground facing the moon and tell him to get all of his wolves behind that line." Caroline closed the black bag on the table next and kept the Hope diamond in her hand.

Josh was on it at once so he was the first to leave the house.

"I'm not going to leave you alone tonight." Matt told her as soon as she looked at him.

"The coven planned to meet later." she refused to consider that they all bailed on her.

"I'm here." Matt took the bag from her hand with a secure nod, she was not alone.

That was just perfect to hear and Caroline took the lead with a determined strut.

"What about me?" Enzo was interested on some action that preferably kept him closely to her.

"You can stay here and very out of my way." Caroline simply dropped as she crossed the threshold.

Enzo stayed behind distrustful that his work was cut out for him, the Princess was not a compliant example.

* * *

Katherine woke in the passenger seat of a car that she didn't know, when she opened the door for some fresh air the strange red glowing in the sky made her question how strong was the drug Tessa gave her.

She was in a gas station and she lowered her head succumbing to the ill-way she felt inside but the shiny shoes walking her way revived the memories with a jolt.

"I didn't trust the coffee that Tessa had in her house." Elijah held a big cup for her.

Katherine gritted her teeth. "Why didn't the spell go through? I should be giving you heart-eyes hijacked by Celeste, not fighting vomit while I look at you."

Elijah lowered his hands discouraged. "I was erroneous in my ways."

She scoffed. "Erroneous… is that your way of saying anal?"

Elijah's expression held a clear-cut surprise for her chosen brass language.

She took the wall of curls from the side of her face and tossed them behind her shoulder. "I really relate to Klaus now, if I had a brother like you I would start killing the shit out of people too."

He handed her the coffee again. "I crossed a line…"

Before he apologized Katherine stood up to rant. "You wanted to put your old fling in my body and spend a week with her while I was unaware of everything. What was really your plan Elijah, to have a few free rides on the way as well?"

"I would never go thus far." he guaranteed with sincerity.

Katherine's eyes were two powerful judging bullets. "I don't know you well enough to believe you, so right now all I want is to go home but there's no way in hell that I'm going to stay in the same car than a sick twisted creep that wanted to use my body for his own convenience." she started walking away from him and headed back home on foot.

Elijah rested his eyes on the cup of coffee he was still holding, those were harsh words to swallow but his pride had no business here when she was right.

* * *

The werewolves were all slowly returning to human form and while a few were still dazed to find such an unnatural night others were faster to act in response and tried to leave the walls that kept them stranded for so long.

"Why can't we leave?" someone asked before a loud discussion started.

They usually had to fight Marcel's men who pushed them back into the confining woods but those were the adversities that they were prepared to fight, not another magic device that kept them imprisoned.

"I don't sense the usual leeches." A big guy said while sliding down a shirt down his head.

"Maybe it has to do with the moon eclipse…" a blonde joined the pack now that she was dressed. "Tyler isn't here by the way." she stopped next to the big werewolf.

His name was Aiden and he was the second in command after Tyler, he was the one in charge of the pack when Tyler wasn't present but it was a role that he gladly gave up for the man he looked up to and he nodded in front of him as Tyler crossed the small meadow to meet them.

Tyler crashed his hand with Aiden's and they had a tight burly hug. "It's good to see you on your two again." Tyler joked.

"By the lack of vampires around, I'm guessing that you've killed them all." Aiden laughed while bouncing his hand on Tyler's shoulder strongly.

"I had help." Tyler smirked with joy to see his pack all back together and in good shape.

"You are different." Jules, the blonde who had an astute eye pointed out altering the mood altogether. "You are like them now." she stepped back unclear if it was repulse or stun moving her legs.

"Things were messy for a while." Tyler eagerly looked at everyone, taking his time with the ones who looked apprehensive and untrusting of him. "I'm a vampire now but my heart is still with this pack and I'm still your Alpha." he didn't falter an inch on his imposing tone.

"There's no doubt on my side." Aiden handed him a trust card. "A wolf can change its skin but it's still a wolf underneath the fur and I only have one Alpha until the day I die."

The rest of the pack was silent but they didn't budge away from Aiden's back which meant that they were supportive of his decision, even Jules who was cold about such a big change in her leader remained loyal to him.

* * *

The night wasn't red anymore, just dark and heavy on the supernatural atmosphere and the way that Caroline's chanting echoed through the dense forest was something truly unique to witness.

Matt held the Grimoire open for her while Caroline cradled the diamond in her hands, she went over the second part of her spell digging deeper into her magic and the mantra seemed to win a life of its own as the words danced in the air and the diamond started shining brightly.  
Like a beacon of light that guided her intentions, the salt started rising from in front of Tyler's feet and became a barricade that went as high as his face, during the last words pronounced loudly by Caroline the salt went higher but this unexpected wind started as well.

The intensity of it increased so much that it disturbed the salt Caroline was holding in the air with her power and Rebekah doubted it was nearly normal. "Who is doing this?"

"I think it's the spell that Sophie started…" Caroline exchanged a look with Tyler.

"Tell me that you are almost done with yours…" Tyler had to step back because the wind was making the wall of salt crumble.

"I got this." she lifted her hand and the salt rose above Tyler's head creating a supernatural doorway for the wolves to escape. "Now." she shouted giving them the cue to leave their confinement.

One by one they all went around Tyler and walked under the salt to get out of their prison, the wind was getting stronger and Caroline stepped back because it came straight at her, it made the salt fall a bit and Jules was burnt as it fell on her arm causing a deep wound.

"Sorry!" Caroline apologized and gripped her magic under control again.

The last two wolves after Jules made it out unharmed and it was only Tyler and Aiden left so the leader sent his second in the front, as soon as Aiden was out it started raining and the salt was easily dissolved before Caroline could stop it.

Suspecting his new fate Tyler touched the space in front of him but he was blocked and looked at Caroline.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of there." she tried focusing again but her battery was half-spent and she had a hard time getting back to her flowing force, she closed her hands around the diamond and then her eyes, the rain started pouring with more vigor but she created a passage for him.

He stared in amazement as the thick curtain of rain parted in front of him to let him go through.

"Tyler is out Care." Matt asked her to stop the spell noticing that she was still inner-chanting.

She didn't stop, not even when he shook her arms with a slight nervous tick or when Tyler asked her to stop as well.

"Nik is not here Caroline." Rebekah was the only who saw her real aim.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes dispirited, she knew that it was a big area and that he was somewhere out there but part of her wanted to keep the spell going a little longer for him.

"You can try later, it's still early." Matt nodded towards the sky.

Caroline glanced at the beautiful silver circle, he was right and she had to rest so that she could charge up again. "Ok." she still looked at the big wide woodland hoping that he would show up.

* * *

"_Bonnie… Bonnie, wake up."_

"My head hurts." she complained sitting up, she was still on the road but there was only Monique with her.

"You crossed a gate." Monique helped her get up.

"Am I dead?" Bonnie asked aghast.

"No, you just opened a door in a very wrong hour because it happened at the same time that someone killed Jane-Anne."

"An Elder is dead?" There were a lot of dead numbers coming from her mouth and that somehow made her jolt back to what was important, with a single motion she grabbed Monique's hands. "What were you trying to tell me the other day?"

"The Elder sisters betrayed the ancient laws, the fights between them broke the sanctity of a coven within them and the ancestral line tried to take back the power from them, when Sophie really started losing her powers she forged a way to channel directly from this side."

"But weren't the spirits angry at her?" Bonnie wasn't fully getting it.

"They were and they took away Jane-Anne's defenses. She was dying because of a hex and Sophie was going to be left with Tessa who would come back to claim her place so she cheated and started feeding from the magic of the spirits she kept in here by not completing the rituals properly whenever someone died. She also tampered with the covens going as far as killing other witches so that she always had a direct vibrating line at her disposal."

Bonnie gasped. "Oh my God Monique… no."

"She killed my coven so that we were stuck somewhere between the seven doors, right now we are all separated and I'm stuck in the third door, the one they call the time lapse, where every day is same as the other."

"Are you alone in here?" Bonnie's sadness reached her voice.

Monique nodded. "I've talked to other covens and she's responsible for many deaths."

"We are going to stop her." Bonnie didn't think of a different scenario, she was going to stop this horrible scheme.

The other girl fell sad. "You are here now and I don't know how you will get back."

"I have…" Bonnie frowned spinning around. "I had the Ascendant with me just now, did you see it?"

Monique shook her head. "There was noting there when I found you."

She closed her eyes briefly. "He took it." Bonnie whispered to herself.

"Who did?" Monique was confused.

Bonnie faced her ready to answer when someone laced a string around Monique's neck, shocking her until she plummeted to the ground lifeless.

A handsome boy with brown hair and playful eyes smiled at her. "I have a new guest in my playing field."

Bonnie mouthed a name that she couldn't bring herself to say out loud.

"You are very attractive… you remind me of your Grandmother."

"How can you…" she gulped down forcing herself to breath while he walked towards her.

"I know that it's disturbing how hot I still look and young." he rubbed his palms, one against the other which made his huge number of bracelets do this clinkering sound.

"Malachai…" she wasn't able to say the name loud.

He reached out to touch her but Bonnie stumbled backwards to get away from him. "You are almost as pretty as Sheila was…" his endearing tone became degraded. "The little bitch who trapped me in here."

"So you're not dead." Bonnie assumed her Grams did the awesome deed of punishing him with a wicked twist.

"Not quite." he made a line on the dirt with his boot. "But the place looks good on me." he laughed without a twinge of goodness in him.

The ground shook between them and Bonnie started pacing backwards faster. "Neither am I and I can take you."

"Then why are you running from me?"

"I'm not." she stopped right in the middle of the crossroad and opened her hand, the energy she sent his way pushed him back a few miles from her.

He exhaled loudly and appeared to be relieved. "Finally, someone to play with me."

Bonnie's eyes twitched the slightest but it was too late, he stomped his foot on the ground and the wave from his magic took Bonnie flying all the way to the end of the road, she fell hitting the ground hard with her back and turned on her side in pain.

It gave him time to come near her and he did it with a huge smile. "I remember how adorable you were when you were little but it's good to know that the Bennett hot genes are so reliable, he tilted his head admiring her chest without shame.

Bonnie knelt in difficulty, he managed to take all of her air away with one single tackle. "Malachai…"

"Everyone calls me Kai." he crouched in front of her.

She locked her eyes with his wondering what his next move would be, it didn't cross her mind that he was hiding a knife in his back and that he reached out to take it from his belt.

"I'm not everyone." her eyes shifted the tiniest away from his.

"It's going to be interesting having you as a ghost around here." he was sinister as he showed her the knife.

Bonnie cringed when Kai's neck did a full 180 turn in front of her, he fell to the side and she breathed out harshly before taking the hand that was held out in front of her and only when she was fully on her feet she dared to look up to his face.

He had gentle features like he was terribly young for his age, he had a small depression on his chin that made him evermore handsome, his lips appeared softer than anything she ever touched but his eyes were the real compelling element, they held this almond color in them and a life that Bonnie hadn't encountered before.

"Hello darling." Kol smiled at her.

* * *

"Tyler didn't look happy about your decision to send him away with the pack." Matt dropped the small information as they walked to the Garden, he was still judging her decision to also add a second phase to this plan of hers, they should have left with Tyler.

"I need to know that at least someone is safe." she tried her phone again but it wasn't working so quickly she gave up on that, on her request Josh was now out there looking for the rest of her coven so she had to find some tranquility in that.

Otherwise she would lose it, the power from the diamond was drained, she couldn't connect to Bonnie's magic at all and Klaus was somewhere else eating all the animals he could find on his prowl.  
With that thought she turned her head a bit, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched but she didn't see anyone and Rebekah's words pulled her back to what was happening in front of her.

"Marcel and Sophie aren't in the Garden but the Garden no longer exists either, something destroyed it from the inside so I want to be neat and guess upfront that it was Sophie who pulled the trigger." Rebekah was hoping for a generous crowd but only Matt found her funny.

Thoroughly thoughtful Caroline was murmuring voiceless words that came to her working brain. "There are three Elder sisters… Nik mentioned that Jane-Anne was weak from all the power she was harboring…" slowly she looked at her two accomplices but neither of them reacted. "If it was one of the other Elder's who died…" she urged them to join in by lifting her hands.

Matt glided his stare to Rebekah who shrugged at him.

"I can spell backwards the entire alphabet of over 20 languages but I don't speak witchcraft." she smiled at him.

Matt's smile was the same for her as it was for Caroline. "It's hard keeping up with you when you start drifting away."

Caroline's entire mood fell into a hard grimace. "I miss Nik already." he would be two words ahead of her and brainstorming with her. "When an Elder dies her power transfer to the next Elder alive so Sophie is soaking up on that." she explained.

"That's why she took Marcel with her?" Rebekah asked without a clue of how pertinent her question was.

Caroline hung her head beaten. "She's still planning on creating the supernatural barrier around NOLA."

"All we know is that the Garden was destroyed." Matt was gentle when he spoke but it gained him a fierce scowl as Caroline lifted her head.

"We need to find Sophie." Caroline decided to skip the explanations, a leader had to be practical when the time asked for it. "Can you hear her Rebekah?"

The Original concentrated and easily picked up on a sound that was distinct from the wild life. "Left."

As soon as Rebekah spoke Caroline shot in a race, there was no time to waist.

It didn't take them long to find Sophie but Caroline's approach was slowed down when she found the Elder witch dragging a desiccated Marcel across the woods, she was walking slowly and facing the ground, it wasn't raining anymore but her hair was soaking and she looked as uncanny as the entire sight itself.

Sophie let go of Marcel's arm, leaving his body to pick up a random branch instead, she made a circle around him digging the branch into the wet soil uncaring for the recent company.

"What would she need exactly as a replacement for the werewolves?" Rebekah finally had a clear assumption of what was about to go down.

"A hundred year-old vampire whose bloodline comes from the Original's directly?" Matt answered instead of Caroline.

She was astutely vigilant, something was wrong but she wasn't fast enough to stop Rebekah who vamped off in Sophie's direction.  
The older witch turned around fast and touched Rebekah's chest with the branch, it changed into a smaller piece of wood that was pointy in the end and Rebekah chocked for air before closing her eyes succumbing to the ground and falling victim to a paralyzing spell.

"She has the power of two Elder witches, right?" Matt whispered next to Caroline.

"Maybe more." she answered back as Sophie turned to look at them. "Maybe Tessa is dead as well."

Ghastly white eyes focused on them and the stem in her hand became white ashes that Sophie blew in front of her, the strange cloud fluttered in Caroline's direction but Matt stepped in front of her to secure them with a protection shield.

Sophie leaned her head to the side. "Not today Matt." she spoke in a scary screechy voice and sent him flying across the field.

He ended painfully impaled against a tree, his weight broke the bough holding him and he dropped to his knees with a piece of the tree piercing his shoulder through and through.

"Matt." Caroline ran to him not sure what to do about the thing sticking out of his shoulder but because he was reaching out and trying to yank it out it seemed like a good idea to do it as well and she helped him.

The wound was nasty and he was bleeding a lot so Caroline pressed her hand against his shoulder and closed her eyes with a quiet healing spell that stopped the bleeding quickly, she pushed herself a bit further to heal him completely but he asked her to stop by holding her hand, she still exchanged a silent talk with him but for Matt it was enough that he wasn't bleeding.

"It's always nice to see a coven tightly working." Sophie had gone back to her two power sources and now stood in the middle of Marcel and Rebekah. "It's just sad that there is only him when you could use all of them here."

"I can take you down by myself." Caroline angrily answered.

"The future of New Orleans will be written tonight." Sophie started redrawing all the energy she needed for the spell, draining Marcel and Rebekah in the process.

Caroline stood worried for Marcel, he wouldn't resist the violent channeling spell. "You don't have to do this, there's no reason witches can't share the city with werewolves and vampires."

"They don't respect us." Sophie's snapping tone came in a much darker voice.

"Then we will make them respect us." Caroline tried pleading with a reasonable option. "Under your leadership we can make new rules and we can make others come to us for a change, we should choose who we would help and why."

"I'm a Supreme, I wasn't born with that privilege." she eyed Caroline with a clear notion of what she was talking about. "We don't get to choose how we live, from the second that we accept this _gift _that everyone has a saying in our lives. Everyone wants something from us and we are here to deliver whether we want it or not."

"You are the highest priestess of our kind, no one should tell you how to live."

A sense of honesty reflected in the way Caroline was talking to Sophie and she returned it with a smile. "You think that you will have a choice after you accept the Elder heritage?"

Caroline kept her eyes straight ahead although she felt Matt's blue mirrors scorching her back. "I make my own choices."

Sophie chuckled with bitter. "You were educated by Marcel to be loyal."

"I still have full power over my brain." Caroline protested with harshness.

Sophie closed her hand pulling Marcel's body off the ground as she lifted her hand, it caused Caroline to step forward and she smiled happy with the demonstration. "You were taught to love him just as I was. I was there for what he needed on the occasion, sometimes it was a spell, other times it was a convenient alliance." she dropped Marcel back to the ground with a thump. "He was the only man in my life for so long but I was everything but his only chosen companion."

"Don't do this out of spitefulness Sophie." Caroline had another step but instead of going forward she had a small step to her left.

"You think that your vampire is different from Marcel? He is using you just as Marcel used me."

"Well my vampire is a hybrid so that makes him different." Caroline said with a sulk.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to rearrange our city and with the power of my sisters now residing in me, I will set new limits to the covens as well. No one will perform magic without asking for my permission and no other supernatural being will enter my domains without begging for it." Forebodingly she smiled but her spell suffered a hiccup, Rebekah's index finger was twitching and she didn't miss it, with an icy glance at Caroline she accused her of the harassment. "What are you doing Caroline?"

Caroline breathed gravely without answering, she had little time before she lost the easy flow again.

Sophie lashed out furiously and sent a gleam of pain with her mind to the blonde, Caroline gagged instantly on blood but still kept going, for the longest minute she resisted Sophie before she spit the blood out.

"I have the power of three Elder witches all in one, what makes you think that you can beat me?" Sophie asked with a cruel shift of her hand.

The blood was coming again but with a rasping breath Caroline had another small step to the side. "I have a really cool boyfriend."

Unexpected by Sophie a voracious huge black wolf showed up as Caroline moved away and pounced at the Elder without delay, tackling her to the ground for a gruesome kill.

Matt crawled his way to Caroline who was clasping her eyes from the bloodied show.

"Do you want me to report what I'm seeing?" he asked with a sick stomach.

Caroline shook her head without opening her eyes. "I really want to savage my sex life and I won't be able to be with Nik again if I see him crunching on Sophie's limbs."

"Yeah…" Matt fought his sick insides harder. "There's a lot of munching happening right now."

Caroline covered her ears as well.

* * *

"To us!" Thierry handed Aisha a glass of champagne.

She purred happy and pulled him into a long kiss before lusciously running her finger down his chest. "Let's have sex on Marcel's throne."

Thierry laughed in a low cunning way. "Are you turned on by the way things turned out so well for us?"

"We tricked everyone, from the stupid-ass Originals to Marcel and the little annoying Princess. By now Tessa has Elijah happy and away with Celeste so that's one less Original and one less member of Caroline's coven to worry about, as for Marcel…" Aisha basked in delight and had her champagne, Marcel was either dead or trapped in a hole with slutty Sophie.

A big clapping sound came from the hallway and the couple turned to the threshold with a sprint.

Marcel came into sight with a big smile and still clapping loudly. "I assume that the betrayal plan went all the way to Tessa being the new reigning Supreme and helping back the crook couple that I took into my home?"

Thierry's words were rocks that troubled his throat and he choked nervously while Marcel came closer to him.

"Don't bother." Marcel plainly said before driving a hand to his chest and pulling a heart out that he would keep in a box as a souvenir.

Aisha screamed dropping her glass in horror and she kept on screaming until Marcel ripped her throat open with his fangs.

"The royal court finds you guilty of treason." he cleaned the blood smearing his mouth with panache.

* * *

"I'm not sure what happened exactly." Rebekah looked at the sun confused.

"The third and last Elder dying caused another shift in nature and dawn came faster." Matt explained but his eyes were guarding Caroline who was still at the stone bridge.

"And what did Caroline pull back there exactly?" Rebekah felt dense which was a bother.

"A while ago she asked Bonnie to create a safe place for her in the woods, when I became an artistic part of the tree, she noticed that we were exactly where the safe point was, since she was the only who could see it Caroline used it to anchor her magic to the ground and she tricked Sophie. While the other thought that she was waking you up, she was actually sending for Klaus."

There was a huge smile residing in Rebekah's inviting lips, could she be suddenly so dense because his beauty distracted her so much?

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Is there a dame in your castle?" she openly asked him.

"I'm a very lonely keeper of my… castle." Matt awkwardly tried not to weep because his shoulder hurt a lot.

Softly Rebekah chuckled but the slight flick she gave her straight long hair was very sexy and Matt was scratchy with her attention so looked at Caroline again.

* * *

"Thanks for not attacking me." she thanked the black wolf. "I knew that my romantic view on your wolf side was right." her smile faded a little. "But although necessary, when you killed Sophie that really sucked for us and now you are trapped in here as a wolf." she sighed tired and took his flask from inside a pocket. "It didn't give me a chance to reverse your curse."

While he howled she had a long drink, now she needed to wait for the next full moon to get him back, when she turned away from him Klaus howled restless and attempted to leave his confinement but he couldn't go over to the bridge and snarled upset.

"It breaks my heart to leave him here." Caroline told Rebekah with a hint of a trembling lip.

"A herd of really important witches died today, I wouldn't be staggered if there's a blue moon approaching." Carelessly Rebekah said without giving it the importance that was required, she was already on the way to the car so she missed the troubled looks that she left behind.

* * *

The long shower had been wonderful for her body, she was finally feeling better and tried to sort out her curls as she brushed her wet hair, the walk downstairs was lazy and she expected someone from the coven to be the source of the gentle knock on her front door.

Katherine should have guessed though that the polite knock came from someone calmer than the frenetic bunch and she scolded herself for not guessing that she would encounter Elijah at her doorstep, he wasn't wearing the suits she had only seen him with, instead he had a dark blue Henley with tight long sleeves that revealed how strong his arms appeared to be.

"I'm waiting." That was all that he was getting from her and she kept a hand on the door, ready to close it on his face at any second.

"I've lived for too long Katherine and you would think that I've been grateful for all that I was given, for all the centuries and changes that I've experienced, for the power that was handed out to me without asking and the immortality that so many desire." Slowly he inhaled. "But I never wanted any of this so I dedicated my existence to things that reminded me of my human days; honor, values that I kept close to my heart, a family that mattered and a love that would last for as long as I lived because I was to wed some girl and live with her forever. But I changed and all that I once spoke of with vanity lost meaning because I became corrupted with time and I can't blame it on anyone else but me."

"Will this be long? Because I'm really tired Elijah." Katherine complained.

"I changed Katherine and I blamed others when they saw my change. I used the things that once defined me and told everyone that they were my definition when very little remains from that human man. He would be ashamed of what I almost did to you today and I'm here to deeply apologize to you."

"I will deeply think about it." she prepared to close the door but slowly stopped for a second. "But I think better when diamonds are involved."

His intense gloom eased a tiny into a suggestion of a smile and it stayed like that even after she closed the door.

* * *

Caroline found Enzo in the room where Klaus was keeping all the research he made of his family and it left her in a bad mood that Enzo had made himself that comfortable while waiting for her to return.

"This room is off-limits." she closed the book that Enzo was reading.

"The connection you have with this Klaus is such an unlikely liaison." he almost saw her now in a different light.

"If this is because he is a Gadje…" she warned Enzo about his next words with a striking evil look.

"No." he had a small chuckle. "It just tickled my reasoning that a healer has a killer as a Cama."

Caroline followed his small walk around the room, he knew too much about her in such a short period of time. "Is that why the Rippers marched into that village?"

"Because you are a healer?" Enzo asked her on the fence.

She only nodded at him.

"Caroline…" Enzo frowned thinking that at least she knew this much about her own life.

"Tell me what you know." Caroline asked with vehemence, she was so tired of having her past under rag. "Why were my parents so important, why am I?"

"The Lumina are the creators of many important spells and potions that earned them the Royal place that they have among the Roma people. They are known for healing those weary of long travels and even healing those with illness but among our clan there is a well kept secret that goes back 2000 years when an unique potion was created by one of us."

Caroline ate up the words with escalating worry.

"An immortal potion was created and handed to the first king of the Lumina as on offering, he chose not to take it and since then it was passed on from generation to generation until it became a myth. But because you were the only one alive on that campsite upon our arrival, we think that your parents gave you the potion before they were killed."

In her brain she was shaking her head hard but in reality she was frozen as stone.

Enzo smiled to ease the shocking mood. "The myth changed and the lost Princess became the Adamant Rose who could heal without being killed. You are important Princess because there is a chance you might be an immortal witch."

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

I'm so sorry – _Imagine Dragons _

Bloodsport – _Raleigh Ritchie_

Bad habit – _The Kooks _

Dreams of a rebel – _Frankie Chavez_

Dissolve – _Absofacto _


	16. Crossroad blues

She cleaned the foggy mirror with an absent mind, her thoughts weren't about the shower she just had, they weren't about the dead Elders or what happened in those woods, they weren't even about Klaus which was disturbing on its own, her thoughts were all about Enzo and the bomb he dropped on her.

Caroline looked in the mirror wondering if she should be different today, after all the possibility that she might be immortal was harder to face after a very restless night but if the short sleep was disconcerting at least it provided her with time to think and Caroline walked back into the bedroom determined.

She sat on his side of the bed and opened the small box that he kept on his bedside, Caroline admired the beautiful necklace that once belonged to Esther, then as if she was quietly committing herself to klaus she adorned her neck with the black medallion.

* * *

Enzo waited for her at the bottom of the staircase with crossed arms and a firm attitude. "I don't see a bag." He pointed straight to the obvious.

Caroline swiftly ended her descend with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"This isn't a game Caroline, your life is at risk of you stay here."

"Didn't you just inform me that I was immortal?" She played him using another effortless smile.

"Mythically speaking…" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Does the imaginary tell explain why I grew up normally although I'm not predestined to die?"

"Every supernatural creature ages differently, werewolves and witches in particular only start aging slower around the time they turn 18. I think that you've reached your peak and now will remain like this…" He licked his lips. "Considerably forever."

"You are wavering." She pointed at him with suspicion.

"The legend can't be fictitious." He regained his confidence.

"I don't believe any if it."

Enzo smiled with patience. "Your reaction is natural, there was a great deal of information yesterday that was delivered to you and I expected the reservations but you need to trust me. And if the stories aren't real then it's another reason why you need to leave this place before the Rippers make an appearance."

His small contradiction brought forward a chuckle and Caroline didn't hold back at all. "First of all, the only man I trust is currently stuck in the swamp wearing his best fur and second, where are these Rippers coming from that it's taking them so long to get here? I don't think I'm even scared of them anymore." She simply turned away from Enzo.

"You shouldn't worry about fearing them, you should worry about what they don't fear."

Caroline only waited a few seconds to hear what was coming next.

"They don't fear witches, they don't fear vampires, they don't fear death or weapons that can hurt them, they don't fear anything."

"Maybe I will give them something to fear." She answered with a sparkle in her eyes that left him forethoughtful.

"You can take your friends with you if you want but I'm leaving town with you today."

That same sparkle became dark. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to use force again gorgeous."

Caroline only drove her palm through air for the briefest instant but the force was so strong that he flew and crashed against the rail of the staircase, it actually took him a minute to regain his posture and to look at her.

Caroline was still by the door unmoving. "Did you hear me this time?"

Enzo swept his dry lips with this tongue. "I can wait another day."

Caroline batted her eyelashes like she was a little angel. "I'll be out all day, you should stay here and watch TV or something."

She snapped her fingers making him flinch as she set his daylight ring on fire and she closed the front door ignoring his angry snarls.

* * *

Caroline expected the gang to show up anytime soon, it was early in the morning and the recent events demanded a meeting that wasn't planned but certainly mandatory so she waited outside of Mystic for her coven to make an appearance.

The first familiar face to stand out in the crowd was Katherine who headed down the street as fast as her high heels allowed her.

After avoiding a few tourists who tried to capture her on camera she stopped next to Caroline with a bad mood. "These damn tourists never stop flocking to town, not even when the world is about to end."

"They all want the best picture when that happens." Caroline wasn't a big fan of them either.

"Is everyone safe? There was some really funky stuff happening yesterday." Katherine was thirsty for news.

"I haven't talked to Bonnie yet but Matt is on his way here." She pointed to another street, Caroline also spotted that Kaleb was with him.

Matt's first words were a mirror of his personality. "Are you ok?"

"Yes but I can't talk to Bonnie because phones aren't working and she wasn't in her dorm room, have you heard from her at all?" Caroline already found strange that her friend wasn't glued to Kaleb.

"I have really big news for you guys." Matt looked at Kaleb before uneasily carrying on. "This is Kaleb."

The girls looked at him in a funny way.

"You really need to stop smoking that red stuff." Caroline warned him with concern.

"I'm not high." Matt assured her.

"It's really me, Kaleb." The blue-eyed boy also said serious.

"What is seriously going on with you two?" Katherine suspected a huge hangover if drugs weren't involved.

"Kol Mikaelson body-snatched my body and for the last four months he has been using me as a vessel." Kaleb explained what was still hard for him to digest. "I don't remember much of what happened during those months but I woke up in a crossroad yesterday knowing that I was finally free of his control over my mind and body."

Katherine only looked at Matt wondering if he told Kaleb anything about Bonnie and the last advances between them but Matt constricted his eyes alerting her to remain quiet.

Caroline was still processing the current situation. "The dead Kol who klaus mourned by killing off an entire clan was possessing your body?"

"Yes. I went looking for Bonnie in her dorm room as well as soon as I understood what was going on, she wasn't there so I made a location spell to track her down and I know that she's somewhere in town but I can't specify exactly where."

"She's probably with Kol." Katherine inadvertently said. "I bet that during one of those freaky nature phenomenons that occurred yesterday he found a way to go back to his body and that's why he released you, I also bet that he went looking for Bonnie as well."

"He's probably causing her pain." Kaleb breathed worriedly.

"Depends entirely on the position…" Katherine let out too quickly again but both Caroline and Matt glared at her so she changed her speech. "… that she's stuck in so we obviously need to find her."

"We will but we need to talk about what happened yesterday as well." Caroline was inclined to drop everything and go search for Bonnie at once but she had obligations that couldn't be overlooked now of all times. "Klaus killed Sophie."

"Then all of the Elder sisters are dead because Tessa killed Jane-Anne and Elijah killed Tessa." Katherine explained with a quick glance to the next flock of tourists approaching.

"Where were you yesterday?" Matt prepared to be very disconcerted with her answer.

"Tessa kidnapped me, maybe to use me as a prop for a big spell but Elijah saved me." She looked at her friends knowing that the familiar man among the passing crowd had heard her.

Caroline rubbed her forehead thoughtful. "We need to reassemble, I don't like how we were all separated yesterday but there's too much to be done so we have to divide again." She looked at Matt. "You and Kaleb need to burn the remains of Sophie's body and keep it somewhere safe, if things go sour with the next chosen Elder we will need some leverage."

"You want me to burn someone's body into ashes?" Matt asked grossed out.

"That's what usually happens when you burn a corpse." Caroline wasn't happy with the cringing faces in front of her.

"I'm not ok with touching dead body parts." Kaleb begged her for a different assignment.

She gritted her teeth wishing for the other easygoing Kaleb. "And I rather be sleeping instead of dealing with stuff that I really don't want to but we are not normal people are we?"

Matt thumped Kaleb's chest with the back of his hand. "Let's go be creepy witches."

"I'm on fetching duty." Katherine retrieved herself from the meeting before Caroline uncovered the truth, she wasn't in the mood to either explain or deal with sympathetic looks concerning her tendency to be kidnapped.

She made it all the way to another block when Elijah joined her walk.

"You weren't entirely outspoken about what truthfully took place in that house." He adverted her.

"You don't need a handful of teenagers accusing you of being a sick shady man, I'm sure that your conscience will do a terrific job at that." Katherine crossed the street towards a big traditional white house.

"I was under the influence that you didn't know me." Elijah followed her without questioning her actions, not even when she opened the gate and simply went up to the front door of Sophie's house.

"I was just out of a traumatic experience when I said that." She replied without any meaning begging it.

"Do you need assistance?" Elijah asked when she started struggling with the closed door.

"I could use a little vampire magic." She stepped away from the door.

Easily he pushed the door enough to break the lock and granted her access inside the household, because the owners were dead he was able to go in as well and he only responded with surprise when they walked inside of a room filled with artifacts and books that mounted to a reasonable amount, considering how the Elders didn't have that many years on their behalf.

He expected Katherine to ask him to break another lock as she seemed genuinely interested on the findings inside of a glass case but she turned away looking for something, when she threw a chair against the casing he smiled. "May I ask why you are so determined to retrieve those items?"

"They are all mine, Sophie confiscated them when our coven started making real powerful spells." She started collecting all the books that belonged to her.

Elijah picked up a beautiful silver rose. "They have a great deal of talismans as well."

"That was one of the first I bought in the black market." Katherine was back with a box that she easily filled with everything she could get her hands on.

"You have a tasting for magical amulets."

Katherine held the box closer to him so that he would drop the rose inside. "Some girls have a thing for shoes, I like charms."

After leaving the rose with the other items he took the box from her hands. "If you became the next Elder then everything in this room would naturally belong to you."

She chuckled in response. "I'm a Black arts witch and black witches don't rise to the top of the pyramid. All the deceased witches in New Orleans will now send us a sign of who is chosen to take Sophie's place along with someone else. Usually there are at least two witches sharing the ancestral power but never in the history of this city a black witch was nominated, I doubt things will change now."

"How will you know who is chosen?"

"It's different with everyone but usually when the Ancient line chooses a witch, she goes under great pain and fever then if she accepts to be channeled by over 100 witches they will pass on their knowledge and power. Then she is granted the honor of picking someone that she sees fit of sharing that power with her and together they will be responsible for keeping the natural balance and all that shenanigan." Katherine had everything that she wanted and left the room.

"I assume there hasn't been a male occupying one of those places either."

Katherine glanced back at him as they reached the stairs. "Not that I know of."

"There were three Deveraux sisters nonetheless."

"Those pesky little bitches cheated from the beginning." She answered with a resentful growl.

"I can see how much they were cherished." He obviously wasn't indifferent to the lack of crying fans around the property.

"Wait until the funeral services start, then they will all come out pretending to be so sad that they can't walk straight."

"How long should it be until the next Elder is chosen?" Elijah genuinely found himself enthralled by the topic.

But Katherine was tired of the easy fling. "Look Elijah, I appreciate that you've dropped the suits and that you are trying to erase your slummy ways but we are not friends and I don't even have long conversations with my friends so I don't feel confident having a stroll with you along the streets of my city after you tried to put your dead girlfriend in me." She yanked the box from his hands and walked away resolved.

He stayed behind uneasily pulling the sleeves of his Henley up, she was very disconcerting for a young woman.

* * *

"Okay the spell is ready." Bonnie informed Kol without looking at him.

The low grunt left him prior to speaking. "I have been bleeding on the spell for the last hour."

Enervated she guided her eyes at him. "Do you want to stay here forever? Be my guest." She angrily widened her eyes. "Let's just stay here and enjoy hell with each other and the ghost of a powerful warlock that you killed and whose body disappeared while I was preparing a spell to find out where the key is."

"At least you moved on from the fixation that I had stolen the key."

"It was a moment of poor trust, how could I have dared?" She glued her hand to her waist.

"I'm going to bleed on the spell some more." He bastardly faked a smile.

"Good call." She was equally faking her easiness and tried to keep her stare to the minimal, she was not used to how he really looked and sounded.

It confused her so much that this was the face she should have seen when he was being sweet and charming with her and that those were the lips that she should have been kissing.

"It's not working." Kol closed his hand stopping the blood from dripping on the road.

Frustrated Bonnie closed her eyes and rubbed them tuckered out, she had tried five different spells and none of them gave her a clear indication of which direction to pursue. "We need to think of something new."

"There's invariably the choice of being practical."

"I'm willing to try anything just to get out of here." She accepted to hear what he had to say.

"By now the coven is looking for us so it's a question of meeting in the middle." He said proud of his joke as he stood right in the middle of a road-knot.

"You don't belong to the coven and we need to find a quick way out of here because I don't know how much longer I can stand to look at your face."

He gulped down her harshness and naturally dealt with it by smirking at her. "The demented guy from before came from that direction and my endearing face woke up on that road…" He turned to face the side where she woke up. "Logic tells me that this is the way we should go."

"Because no one came from that side?" Bonnie made fun of him with a long dragged sneer. "You don't know what's on that side, what if it's one of those enchanted roads that you just walk and walk and it never ends? We should be sure which road to take before venturing like two silly daredevils."

"You are free to stay here analyzing which option you should take safely and cautiously while I go find out what's at the end of this grey brick road."

She mimicked a silent laughter. "You are going to get into trouble." She reprimanded him.

"That's all right mother, I'll be back before night."

"I'm staying here." She scoffed crossing her arms unwilling to budge from her place.

"If the lunatic comes back turn him into a human torch."

Bonnie looked to the sides before twitching and going after Kol with a small race. "Hey, wait up…"

* * *

Marcel was sitting on the edge of his balcony, he had a great view to the city and a single bottle keeping him company, visibly he wasn't expecting anyone and let alone the beautiful girl who sat next to him with a sigh.

"Can you be more dramatic Marcel?" Caroline faced him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I thought that adding the harmonica would be too lame." He only smiled because he was physically responding to her smile.

"I was expecting at least a mopping song."

"You were right about what you said, I ended up alone in my big castle and looking down on my vast kingdom of nothing."

"I think that was Thierry, not me…" She squinted adorably.

"Everyone was a traitor in the end and none of what I built was worthy of being saved." There was nothing but sorrow in him.

"What about me?" She asked him in a sweet way.

"I have disappointed you."

"Someone called Enzo washed ashore yesterday." She lowered her chin a little to make her point across.

Marcel hid his full reaction behind the bottle.

While he had a big gulp down of alcohol Caroline kept on talking. "I know everything now and I think that this time I have the right version so I know that you brought me here to keep me safe and that you thought that while I was among other witches it would keep the Rippers away, so you allowed this city to become a full on magic epicenter. I also know that when you sensed that you wouldn't be able to protect me anymore you sent for help."

"With the Mikaelsons on the loose I knew that it would be a question of time until I was pushed out of scene but you have to know that I never stopped thinking about your safety and that if I had told you about Enzo inside of that cave, you would have never believed me."

"I still don't know how much of what he told me I should believe."

Marcel took her hand with care. "I don't particularly share his beliefs to a full but what always mattered to me was that regardless of what I truly found that day, I always, always felt that I had found a daughter above everything else."

"Why did you hide all this from me?" She asked between a couple of tears that wanted out.

"I was selfish." He admitted. "I raised this incredible girl who was beautiful and strong and so brave that she feared nothing. And I was so proud of the woman you became that I didn't want you to call anyone else a father."

Caroline leaned her head a little, always struggling with her tears. "Do you really think that I would ever stop loving you or stop seeing you as my father just because I found what happened to my parents?"

He seemed to think about his answer.

Caroline's voice changed, loaded with emotion. "I hated so many things that happened inside of this house and I was so hurt that you would hide the truth from me but I wouldn't choose another father Marcel, because in the end I was happy with you and I don't know that many people who can say the same about their father."

"Baby girl." Marcel dropped the bottle and circled his arms around her tightly.

"Why do big guys pretend that they don't have any feelings and then be all smoothly and cute?" She sniffled against his chest.

"Can we not talk about Klaus now?"

"He's trapped in the Bayou as a wolf." Defiantly she replied.

"Can we keep him there forever?" He ventured.

Caroline pulled away with a heavy expression.

"For a month?"

She puckered her eyebrows.

"A week!" He tried with a sly voice.

"I am getting him out of there as soon as a new Elder is chosen and magic stabilizes around here." She gravely gave him a look.

"I don't approve of this affair."

She cutely laughed. "Spoken like a true dad."

He grumbled wishing he still had his drink at reach.

The fast clicking of heels below them made them look down to find Rebekah stomping her way into the courtyard.

"Hey witchy, I need you to retrieve my brother." She demanded from Caroline.

"If I try to undo Klaus' spell while the energy that comes directly from the soil is still so shaky, we might just lose him permanently to a wolf state. I don't know about you, but I prefer my Klaus a bit more on the manly spunky side." Caroline ended with a sassy smile.

Rebekah almost painfully expelled a deep breath. "Not that brother, I need you to bring Kol back from the gates of something."

Caroline frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Kol tried to seduce Bonnie so that she would give him the Ancestor key but because he is a sentimental prick who pretends to be detached, he was smitten with all things Bonnie related. I'm guessing he told her who he really was before any clothes were damaged so yesterday she was going to help him get his old body back therefore I gave him him the ashes that Nik gave me and he went to one of the gates of genie or something to open a door to the other side." She only stopped to flick her dashing braid. "He said that we would have dinner together but he never showed up so I think that maybe he was stranded again on that place where spirits go."

"Or maybe he just fled the city like he usually does." Marcel hissed heated about the Bonnie parts.

Rebekah looked up at Marcel unimpressed. "Kol is in trouble."

Caroline was thinking about all the details of what she just listened and quickly she crashed her palm against her forehead. "The first eclipse."

"That was Kol's doing." Rebekah pointed out excited that at least Caroline was jumping on board.

She was already getting up and rushing to the staircase. "I thought that that was the consequence of an Elder dying but it had to be Bonnie using the Ancestor."

"That's what I said." Rebekah protested with a snap.

"Short temper runs in the family, huh?" Caroline struck back with the same speed.

* * *

"I'm tired of walking and we still haven't found anything." Bonnie complained with a dreadful look at the sky, it was getting dark and heavy with rainy clouds.

"We've found your endless ability to wail."

She accused him with fiery eyes. "I would rather be walking with a hundred dead ghosts beside me than to be stuck inside of a gate with you."

He kept his eyes on the really long road ahead of him. "This was not my option, I wanted out not to be thrown into another loophole."

"There's no one here but the two of us, isn't this like a wet dream for you?"

"To quote Hamlet, act II, scene III and line 9, no." He plainly answered.

"No." She answered with an entire different manor, it was beginning to rain and she actually stomped her army boots on the road upset.

He glanced at the girl protesting with the weather, there was no doubt in his mind that she was able to cause bigger storms than the one approaching but part of her natural charm was exactly that, she was clueless to how unique she was.

* * *

"I missed you so much baby." Katherine purred as she touched the edges of an old goblet.

All of her things were back where they belonged, it felt so good to see her shelves back to full glory and she loudly purred again in bliss before closing her big steel safe.

With a satisfied sigh she walked back to the books she left on the table, only then realizing she brought something along that wasn't hers.

Among the pile she encountered a white sheet of paper that would look random to anyone who wasn't a witch, evidently the spell was perfected by using one of her dark rites books and that's why it was seemingly forgotten among the old pages but she was definitely into a surprise when she placed the paper above the flame of a candle, the heat revealed a spell that shook her all the way to the core.

* * *

"How long have we been walking, and why?" Bonnie had to talk loudly because the rain was massive and apparently here to stay.

"I saw a house." Kol said again, explaining once more why they left the road and made way through a shortcut that was nothing but wet dirt, no, it was worst than that now, it was mud.

"I'm happy that we can count on your infallible powers of survival." She scolded him as her feet sunk deeper into a nasty pool of brown sticky mud.

"I would concentrate better if you weren't constantly nagging our walk."

Bonnie dodged a branch from a tree only to end up tripping on a log.

Kol caught her on time before she went face first against the ground. "Do you want to stop for a bit?"

She pushed herself away from him. "Did I say that?"

"I don't know, you haven't stopped talking for the last hour so it gets hard to sort out what's important."

Gravely she inhaled. "I don't have a dry bone in my body and I'm hungry and tired and you are here so things couldn't possibly be uglier." She shouted as her rage built up along with her exhaustion.

"Yelling in the middle of nowhere won't make it better either." He simply pointed out.

"I want to go home." This time her voice scratched on this near desperation.

"I just got my body back Bonnie." His voice softened up. "I assure you that I am not going to stay here for long."

She calmed down as well. "But you aren't a witch any longer."

"I played around with child's magic." He motioned an open smile. "All the big spells were all done by you."

The only way this would have been better was if he was hugging her and Bonnie chewed on the inside of her lower lip wishing that he was. "I need to get my crap together."

He moved his hands to his soaking pockets fighting with his brain that ordered him to touch her. "We will get out of here soon but first we need to find a place for you to rest for a few hours."

"I thought that we were looking for the key." She struggled to look straight at him because the heavy rain was making her blink.

"Your coven will come for us, then all you have to do is make a connection." He turned away to his quest.

All the while Bonnie pushed back her conflicted feelings as well.

* * *

The rain was so thick that the sound of it hitting the umbrella was distracting and Caroline was barely able to focus, then keeping the flame of the candle going was another challenge.

"I need to go backwards now." Caroline asked Rebekah to follow her so that she didn't get soaking wet.

She was holding a bowl with water and a candle inside of it, she dipped her hand into the bawl and then shook her hand on her right side so that she could sprinkle water on the road while starting her pray.

"An open Guinee gate, a wrong guest, please deliver our friends to safety outside of the gate." She kept walking backwards until she made a perfect cross upon the crossroad, always expelling water from her fingers after she dipped them into the bowl.

After Caroline stopped her chanting and following up on a small silent break, Rebekah decided to speak. "Are you finished?"

"I opened a time lapse, now Bonnie needs to find my conduct and come back."

"With Kol." Rebekah avoided a shriek but it was definitely about to happen.

"Your brother lied to us."

"He was inventive." Rebekah pulled the umbrella closer to her.

Caroline ignored the heavy drops falling on her long coat. "Who else knew about his trick?"

"I told Nik minutes before he shifted."

Caroline held the bowl with both hands. "Good, you just saved the collection of naughty selfies that I was planning for Nik."

"I can't wrap my head around this, you are just a normal perky blonde with a fashionista side and Nik has no tolerance whatsoever for your kind and as a witch you should be working on spells to kill him not taking pictures while you are naked and biting on your finger."

"Hey!" Caroline frowned. "I am going to make tasteful pictures."

"I'm still unclear on the purpose." Rebekah shrugged.

"It's a surprise for him for when he gets back, he's going to unlock his phone and see something that will make him happy, it's a way of telling him that I was thinking of him while he was away." Caroline made justice to the perky trait by grinning at Rebekah.

"I can only imagine to some extension how thrilled he will be to see you naked on top of his desk."

"You are going to be obsessed with this." Caroline guessed.

"Clearly…" Rebekah sent her enthusiasm for a ride. "I just don't get it."

"Just because he turned a million years it doesn't mean that we have to be boring as mummies." Caroline snapped with a pout.

"You two met during Mardi Gras… was it a big conversation event that led you to be interested in him?"

Caroline pulled her lip into her mouth. "I saw him during the parade and thought that he was the hottest guy I had ever seen and then we bumped into each other later on… The conversation was sort of short… as in… we only spoke like three words to each other before I asked him to kiss me." She pursed her lips. "It sounds slutty of me, doesn't it?"

"No." Rebekah laughed. "It sounds like something I would do."

Caroline lifted her finger and opened her mouth but then went quiet.

Rebekah took the hint with grace. "You wanted him and you followed your heart, I think it's admirable and it reflects a strong personality, what I don't get is why you are so invested in turning a simple case of good sex into a healthy durable relationship, with my one brother who is not healthy at all."

Caroline looked at Rebekah with love oozing out of every inch of her. "Sometimes when I'm pretending to be really busy with some spell or whatever…" She shook her head. "I sneak a look at him and he's across the room looking so lost in this tiny enclosing space that he created for himself and I don't see a thousand year old mass murdering borderline jerk who has the capacity to kill everyone I know. I see a man, a little roguish prick who makes me laugh, who puts me first, who makes me angry sometimes but also makes me happy. I see a life with him and when he looks at me and notices that I'm already looking at him there's always this magnificent shy smile that reaches his eyes and I know that he feels the same way. I don't know much about love and long term relationships but I know how good this thing I have going with Nik is."

"When he was shifting he was worried about you and I've counted by my fingers the times I've seen him worried."

The absence of words after that moved Caroline. "Does that mean that I'm accepted by the Viking clique?"

Rebekah laughed with a strident echo. "You don't become a Mikaelson just by being on the moaning end of one of us, if that was the case, the world would be littered with Mikaelsons."

"Oh…" Caroline dropped with a ill feel.

"It's a blessing that none of us are able to procreate." Rebekah stalled on a long cackle. "Do you plan on having children? Nik will never bend enough to share you with someone else, not even with a small baby."

"I'm too young to think of babies…" Caroline rattled, looking for a way to avoid talking about her recent discovery. "So Bonnie probably moved from the focal spot where her magic was last used and we have to wait for her to use it again, in the meantime I'm going to try to lock her down again."

Rebekah was quiet as she noticed Caroline's response.

* * *

"Maybe we should go back to the crossroad." Bonnie dragged her feet grumpily.

"Don't be so negative, it's a horrific day for a walk in the middle of muck and… nothing else." He stopped discouraged.

"It's ok if you want to admit that this was a dumb idea." She said in the lowest tone possible.

"I most certainly will not." He turned left towards a bigger area.

"We've been looking for this mysterious house forever now and we are failing miserably and I really don't know why I'm following you like a lost puppy or why I'm even talking to you when I'm just furious that the idea to help you was actually mine to begin with." Bonnie was pushing away every branch in her way and trying to keep up with him but she was forced to stop before clashing against him as he turned around serious.

"Why did you decide to help me?"

"Because…" Bonnie firstly shook her head confused. "I wanted Kaleb back."

"You haven't talked about him once although I was knocked out on the other side wearing his body and woke up here in my own. He's not here with us but you haven't expressed a great deal of concern for his wellbeing so far and call me obtuse but shouldn't the love of your life be opening every door to find you?"

"I'm not going to talk about my boyfriend with you." She hardened her voice.

"Why not? You've been so artless about the rest."

She went around him to get away but he pulled her by the arm and kept her too closely too him, so much that the rain seemed to assume that they were one and only fell around them, not between them.

"What do you want?" She coldly asked him.

"The truth." He delved into the intense green burning a stare back at him.

"I'm not the one who lied all this time."

"Why did you offer to do this from the start?" He raised the tension by cruelly softening his voice.

"I wanted to look into the face of the monster who played with my head for weeks." She struck back without flinching.

"At last you say something with meaning." He replied with a vicious little hurting hinting behind his dry words.

Bonnie answered by striking him with all the power she had and she didn't stop popping every little vein in his head with her mind, not even when he lowered to his knees pressing his temple with his hand.

But as fast as the pain came, it dissipated away and he frowned when she offered him her hand. "Do you feel better now darling?" He asked her as he stood.

"Yes." Bonnie closed her hand around his and then pulled him closer to her, crashing her lips against his hard once he was near enough.

Kol's hand flew to the back of her neck, finally relishing in touching her.

Their heads tilted knowingly and as they kissed there was this insane discharge of intensity that wasn't eased by the way their bodies hard pressed each other, their lips parted because they needed more and even though the softness on his lips was different and the tongue dancing with hers tasted differently, everything about the passionate way he kissed her was the same as the one that left her so off balance before.

That eerie feeling that everything was right was only evilly prolonged by the way she perfectly fit in his arms and how his body curved better against hers than before, they were two misfits that only worked well together.

His hand had drifted to the middle of her back while Bonnie entertained her fingers with his hair, the kiss was slowing down but still they remained anchored to each other, even after their tongues retrieved back their lips still puzzled together slowly.

Bonnie encountered a world of hazel in front of her when she opened her eyes and maybe taken by the depth she found in his, her hand steered away from his hair and caressed his cheek.

She wanted to make sense of this, to cringe it all into a nice little essay and to label it but his lips searching for hers again made it impossible to think and she only broke away from him when a piercing scream rang through the forest surrounding them.

Cautiously he turned away from her to identify the origin of the scream but Bonnie touched his shoulder calling him back to her.

"I found your mysterious house." She pointed ahead of her to a big house surrounded by fog.

* * *

Elijah had to interrupt his peaceful break with a frown, Katherine was calling him all the way from the patio and she entered the diner room with an equal desperate look on her face.

"Elijah, you need to drop your tea time, we have major troubling problems." Katherine's skittish ways were very evident as she decisively held a piece of paper out for him.

He still tried to have his tea. "Nothing is without solution and I am certain that whatever issue has you on pins and needles can be sorted out."

"Sophie made a backup plan in case she was killed, she linked herself to some spirit that would come forward in case she was flourished into the ground as ash."

He took the paper looking for a name. "There is no mention of who."

"She was a cruel bitch with a Vendetta attitude so I'm guessing that she didn't link herself to Mather Luther King." Katherine snapped.

"It could be anyone who died in New Orleans." He started to think out loud.

"All that Sophie needed was a body or a handful of famous ashes."

Elijah's fine china shattered against the floor as he dropped it with a startling move and he was out of the door before Katherine reacted.

"That was so not alarming Elijah!" She shouted after him.

* * *

"I can't believe that there was a house after all." Bonnie's surprise was evident but her distrust regarding a house that simply showed up in the middle of a meadow was bigger. "Wait, we should knock first." She blocked his attempt to open the door by pressing her hand against it.

He slowly drifted his eyes to her. "It's a manor in the middle of some mystical fog, are you genuinely worried about trespassing?"

"I wasn't raised in the woods so my ethical manners tends to peek."

"We didn't have doors in my childhood."

Effortlessly she broke into a small silly smile. "We heard someone screaming and then the house materialized in front of my eyes, I'm a little skeptical about this."

He smirked just instants before kicking the door, he stepped inside of the house without waiting for her. "The owner of the house is dead." He turned his head to her. "That's probably the scream we heard."

Bonnie wasn't happy with him and she held a scold before going inside of the house. "If there's a victim, then there's a killer."

"I can capture him and you can convict him, it will be a very good exercise for you." Carelessly he wandered further into the house.

Bonnie didn't bother replying, she was standing at the bottom of the staircase and looking up, there was something in the middle of the stairs that caught her eye and she slowly went up the stairs.

Kol arrived to her side as she knelt to touch a red pool of blood. "I found traces of it in the kitchen as well."

Bonnie headed to the top of the staircase, freezing as she found another set of huge red pools along the corridor. "If there's a victim, where's the body?"

"It's more than one body." He assessed by the amount of blood they found in the hallway.

Bonnie reached a bedroom, there was a bloodied handprint on the door and when she placed her hand over it she realized how small it was. "Kol?" She pushed the door open to find a trail of blood that came from the empty bed.

"This was messy but the work of a human." He knew that a vampire would never waste so much blood, no matter how gory he was aiming at.

"I know where we are." Bonnie suddenly said with urgency, she ran to the staircase but Kai was already waiting for her half way with a crazy smile and a knife dripping blood.

Kai flicked his hand in the air snapping Kol's neck and then took the last steps to reach the hallway, Bonnie ran away from him but slipped on the blood and fell right on top of a tarn of dark red liquid.

"Are you flirting with me?" Kai stepped over Kol's body with a sly appreciation for the way she looked smeared with blood.

"This is your childhood house." Bonnie tried to get up without slipping again.

"That Sheila was something else… she rejected me every time that I tried to be nice to her, she despised every gift I gave her and decided that I wasn't good in my head." Kai sounded so deeply offended. "The little twit was going to leave the coven on top of it all."

"Don't talk about her like that." Bonnie angrily ordered him.

"She was a little snake alright and she was keeping it a secret too, she was planing on leaving New Orleans when the harvest happened and when we all read her mind she just said that love was more important." Kai laughed in a bizarre twitch. "More important than us? Than the coven?" He sighed. "Sheila was always very emotional."

"You killed her." Bonnie had a small step back.

Kai opened his arms. "Really Bonnie? Was I to give up looking eternally young and lose all my powers because our leader just decided to walk away on us? For love?"

"A broken coven has consequences…" she found the motive for the murder.

"We would lose everything, our power, our status and benefits, our youth and everything that made us better than the rest, then there's the small detail that I was offended that she would choose a simple snoring human to live a normal life with."

Bonnie stopped walking backwards because she knew she was running out of corridor. "How did you like her farewell gift?"

"She actually thought that by reliving the day I killed my family over and over, it would change me and bring me some redemption." He grinned showing his answer.

"It has to suck to live here every day, to go through it repeatedly always knowing that tomorrow you will still be here and that the day will be exactly as the one before."

He held the tip of the knife towards her. "I'm going to cut your throat open, then I'm going to watch you drown in your own blood, tomorrow I might kill you in a different way, or not." He pounced at her with a killer yell vibrating out of him.

Bonnie escaped to the master bedroom next to her and closed the door using a small spell.

He stroked the door while speaking to her on the other side. "I'm a ghost now Bonnie, I have other abilities." He disappeared from this side of the door and appeared inside of the bedroom.

Bonnie was leaping out of the window to the roof in front of her and looked back but he was gone, she barely saw his reflection on the window glass but it was enough to dodge his attack, he was on the roof with her and plunged the knife at her, missing and shattering the window instead.

"I saw the report after my Grams was killed, the police investigated your past to the last detail." Bonnie carefully took a few steps on the roof.

"My culpability was never proved." He moved the knife from one side to the other. "I was the only survivor of a deluge of blood."

"You killed your parents, your toddler brother and the twins…" Bonnie found a steady place to dig her boot, the crooked patch on the roof would do.

"The twins gave a fight but I had fun torturing my sister while my brother watched it all with a knife in his heart." He flew at Bonnie ready for an reenactment.

She tried using magic to stop him but he was unaffected and she was actually forced to fight him, she bounced back when he tried to stab her in the stomach and remembered what Matt always taught her.

She grabbed his wrist trying to take away his leverage, it was a messy fight but when he tried to turn her around and pin her to him she slammed her head hitting him somewhere between the nose or the chin, she didn't stop to think about it and used her magic to launch the knife away from his hand.

When it fell down the roof he became angrier and grabbed her by the throat, it was time for a violent kick against his knee, it had an immediate effect but it unbalanced her and Bonnie fell backwards, unable to hold on to anything she slid down a very slippery roof until she managed to latch on at the last second to a small ledge that prevented her from plummeting to her death, she looked down to the ground and then up to the man walking to her slowly.

She desperately tried to hold on with her other free hand but the effort only made her slip down a little further.

"A feisty cat struggling to the end, just like your grandmother." He cruelly poked her.

Bonnie looked at him with a rising dark that was looming from inside of her.

Kai narrowed his eyes when a cold wind started, it was icy and although it wasn't loaded with rain it still felt like a start of a nasty storm. "You are doing something."

Bonnie only repeated out load what she had been saying inwardly as a mantra. "I call you just ones who were murdered inside of this house to take your action. I call the spirits of Liv and Luke to come and have your revenge upon your executioner, Malachai." She ended her prayer with a tired breath.

Kai's scream was horrible and strident as someone stabbed him in the back, when he fell their eyes met and he looked in pain at Bonnie, moments before screaming again as the ghost of a blonde girl stabbed him in the leg, then it was the turn of a blonde boy who rolled him over so that he could stab him in the heart.

While the family justice ensued a few feet away from her another one of her fingers slipped and her body dangled too closely to a deadly fall, she couldn't hold on for any longer and closed her eyes.

She let go of the ledge calling Kol and hoping that he was conscious again.

He flashed out of the house on time to catch her but instead of thanking him she laced her arms around his neck not really wanting to let him go.

"Let's go home." She felt Caroline's calling and followed her conducting magic to open a safe passage for them to return home.

* * *

Caroline dropped everything that she was holding as soon as Bonnie came into sight, the two friends ran to each other with emotional happiness showing of.

Rebekah and Kol however were more like on the cool blasé side.

"You just can't help being a daft, can you? All you had to do was stay put." Rebekah huffed.

"And miss all the excitement?" He replied as if it was a dubious question.

* * *

"I'm from New Orleans and I've never been here." Katherine obviously meant to point out how freaked out she was by the abandoned neighborhood.

Fallen victim to the ruthless Katrina, this part of the city was never recovered and the locals knew better than to drive all the way to a bunch of abandoned houses that still were occupied by their ghosts.

To her horror Elijah chose exactly the house that she was hoping he wouldn't.

"A coven once tried making a Voodoo ritual in here and ended up running away claiming that the devil appeared to them in the shape of a little girl." She touched a few dolls that were scattered around the house, hanging on doors or simply left along the corridors.

"I assure you that the Island of Dolls in Mexico is far more disturbing, the sight of broken dolls hanging from trees delivers a lasting impression." Elijah naturally went down to the basement.

"Are you saying that you had time to look at the dolls? I heard that you were there to kill a group of werewolves who tried to be funny with your sister while she was staying in Mexico."

Elijah halted on the way down the stairs.

She took the lead with a sly gift of a smirk for him. "You didn't really think that I would be crazy enough to undagger you that day without a clue of who you were…"

"It's a shame that I've underestimated you." He sadly concluded.

She tried in vain to open the door of the basement. "Well Elijah, the truth is that if you hadn't wasted all that time pining over a dead girl you would have noticed that the world is full of awesome women." She stopped her yanking movements as he reached for the knob outlining her back with his chest.

With a simple turn of the knob he broke their way in and smiled at her when she slowly faced him. "It's hard to teach an old Original new tricks."

"If it was that easy, it would be meaningless."

He pulled his head back struck by a subtle awe but Katherine wasn't really the type of woman who liked having her ego stroked so she opened the door and went inside of a dark room, she waited until Elijah moved an old piece of furniture away from the wall to ask the pertinent question.

"Who are we making sure that wasn't resurrected from the dead?"

Relieved he found a bag full of ashes hidden inside of the wall. "My father, Mikael."

She wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere, the mention of the sinister figure or everything combined but there was a shiver that went all the way to her bones. "That's one down then…" She couldn't look away from the bag. "Ten million to go, I suppose."

"That's a great deal of doors to open." He left the ashes almost at her reach.

Smoldering she looked up at him with her best game on. "It's nice to feel useful isn't it?"

Elijah leaned in towards her a few inches. "You can't have my father's ashes."

Disappointed by his astute perception she simply strutted away with a big shake of her curls.

Elijah found the little show almost fascinating and smiled widely before going after her.

* * *

"Thanks Care." Bonnie beamed when she saw a huge mug of hot chocolate coming her way, the drink was just what she needed after a shower and she felt the urge to hug her friend again. "I really didn't feel like going back to the dorm."

Caroline sat on her couch. "Do you want to talk?"

"Kol showed up at my dorm a couple of nights ago and things were headed in a really heated way when he stopped and told me the truth, that he wasn't Kaleb and that he was using his body to stay here. In the morning when I went to see him I only wanted Kaleb back but now I don't know what I'm going to tell him when I see him."

"I'm not sure how much he remembers from what happened while he was bodyjacked."

"I need to go over to his house and talk to him." Bonnie left the empty mug on the coffee table. "Where is Klaus by the way? I haven't seen him hovering around you."

"My very unique companion is currently clearing the Bayou of all cute animals…" She slumped against the couch with a sulk. "I couldn't break his curse in the end because we lost the full moon and now he's bounded by magic to stay there."

"It's really hard to recreate the energy of a full moon."

Caroline reached for the necklace she was wearing and exposed the medallion that was ingenuously hidden in her cleavage. "Can we use this to recreate anything similar to it?"

"Wow…" Bonnie held the medallion delicately. "I saw a picture of this once."

"Esther Mikaelson was the closest thing they had back in the Viking age to an Elder and all of her energy still lingers in the amulet, I can feel it vibrating even when I'm not using it."

Guardedly Bonnie looked up at Caroline. "Care… I'm not sure you should wear it all the time, amulets are really tricky beings and some people say that a few of them are even able to tamper with someone's natural magic."

Caroline pulled the talisman back hastily, quickly letting it rest against her skin. "Don't be silly, it's just a necklace."

"Okay…" Bonnie smiled.

"Besides we were talking about you and the new face in town, which by the way is sizzling hot. I mean, Kaleb is all swoon with those blue eyes and all that but Kol has that bad-boy gene that runs in the Mikaelson family."

Bonnie's features became shy. "We kissed while we were stranded in that place."

Caroline gasped with a lot of noise. "Bon Bon!"

She hid her blush with a hand that covered her face. "I can't think when I'm around him, my blood boils and my careful way of thinking just vanishes and he makes me mad but then I'm not really mad at him." She hopelessly looked at Caroline. "And all this time I thought that it was Kaleb who changed so much that I didn't know him anymore, now I don't know which one of them I have feelings for."

"I don't know what to tell you Bon." Caroline honestly said.

"I think that I just need a hug." Bonnie added a pair of puppy eyes to the plea.

"Oh, that I can do like no one." Caroline adorably smiled before hugging Bonnie strongly.

* * *

"Phones are working again!" Tyler greeted Katherine and Elijah to the party.

"A lot of people got your message." Katherine was surprised by the large crowd.

"It's a friendly gathering to celebrate the return of my pack." He handed a colorful jelly shot to Katherine but looked at Elijah doubtful.

"I prefer something more refined." Elijah explained.

"Don't worry Tyler, we've got it covered." Rebekah said as she came closer with Kol by her side.

Elijah turned with a true emotional outlet, he gulped down a wrecking mess of feels when he saw Kol's impish smile and pulled him in for a tight hug by keeping his hand in the back of Kol's neck. "It's good to have you back." He softly said.

Kol remained in his element without hugging him. "I didn't know that you even noticed that I was gone."

"I have been at odds with my intelligence lately." Elijah apologized.

"Get me a bottle of Dalmore and I will help you find it." Kol playfully said.

Elijah laughed bringing Kol's head closer to his. "You haven't changed an ounce."

"Not even death would do that to me." He was brass with his response as he left with Elijah.

Rebekah opened her bottle with a very big grudge, nothing ever changed, as soon as the men in this family bonded they always forgot about her.

"Hey." Some random guy moved closer to her with a big sweeping in movement. "Is every other girl in town as hot as you are?"

Rebekah fired a killer look at him. "I beg you to be realistic."

"That sounds like a no." He moved on to his next try.

Rebekah was happy that he was gone but she liked when she saw Matt arriving and tried her best smile for him.

"God, it's weird to see him…" Matt stared at Kol.

She grimaced. "Is that a fact?"

"I know that I was talking to him for weeks and that I shared a lot of personal stuff with him but he looked like someone else but now that someone else is back and I spent all day with him but it just wasn't the same." Matt complained overwrought. "Kaleb was all sick after we left the cemetery and went home to recover from his sensitive stomach." He knew now that Kol would make inappropriate jokes the entire time and he hated to admit it but he missed him all day.

"You should walk over to Kol and sort things out with him." Rebekah turned her attention to the bottle she was holding.

"No." Matt murmured. "He lied to me so now our trust is broken, things will never be the same again."

"I recommend couples counseling." She went outside for some air.

Matt looked after her puzzled but easily drifted his focus to the two girls walking in. "There you are." He opened his arms to welcome Bonnie into a warm soothing hug.

"I love hugs." She said against his burly chest.

"Are you ok little one?"

Bonnie nodded. "I kicked someone's butt, you would be proud of me."

"I'm always proud of you." He answered unfaltering.

"I'm getting jealous." Caroline twirled a streak of her hair with a pouting fit.

"Just let them be all sugary and let's go dance." Katherine took Caroline with her as she walked by them.

"I want to dance too." Bonnie jolted after them but took Matt with her.

"I don't really dance…" Matt grumbled as he was thrown into a mix of jumping people singing _Piss off_.

* * *

"Why are they so fascinating?" Rebekah inquired her bothers as she found them gawking at the girls dancing with silly poses while singing along.

Kol had his drink quietly, beats him if he knew why he was smiling, the girls were laughing like idiots indecisive if they wanted to laugh or dance or attempt to sing while making fun of Matt's absurd moves.

It was Elijah who offered them the answer. "All these centuries that I've been among humans I've come to the conclusion that they have no realization of how endlessly broken they are, they have no purpose keeping them together so they skim through life until they pass away. But now and then there is a handful of people who comes along and finds purpose together and who will fight back no matter how much you try to put them down and hit them with steel and rock. They just keep fighting no matter what."

The three of them lingered on the words for a bit longer.

Rebekah was the one who turned to her brothers with a resolution. "When Nik returns, we are all going to try and mend this family back together and I swear on my golden hair that if any of you fails me this time, I will set fire to this entire city and change my name into something birdbrained as _Marshal_."

"You are just being askew now." Kol snickered as she stormed away with a final glare at them.

* * *

Caroline had moved away from the party, she went for a refill but instead of going back to dancing she chose to sit in the staircase where it would be quieter.

She enjoyed the strange mix of alcohol in her glass but in that peaceful escape the feeling that had been scratching the surface fully emerged.

She missed him.

Caroline took her phone from the pocket and although she knew that it would be a one way call she still called him, when his deep voice echoed in her ear she sighed leaning her head back against the wall.

She glued the phone to her ear so that the music playing loudly in the background didn't disturb what she was going to say and then she literally opened her heart to a machine that would deliver him the message later. "Here I am in a party and I'm with my friends and everything is actually really great but I keep looking at the door because I'm waiting for you to arrive and then I remember that we can't be together right now and my heart clenches and I can't breathe for a few seconds…" Her breath was caught up in her throat. "I miss you like crazy and it's only been a day so I don't know what that means, well, I do but I don't want to tell you in a message so I'm going to wait for when I can actually touch your face and kiss you." She smiled overwhelmed by her feelings tonight. "I never thought that I would say this but my life isn't the same without you anymore and I can't wait to see you again." She was getting ready to end the call but there was still time for a tease. "Oh and Nik… I hope you have a lot of free space in your phone because I'm feeling very naughty tonight." She giggled excited about the raunchy selfies that she was starting tonight.

* * *

Marcel closed one eye trying to adjust his aiming, then with a swift swing of his body he used the golf club to hit the daylight ring that he took from Aisha, it went flying across the balcony and then the garden until it was out of sight.

He replaced the other ring with Thierry's and motioned the club a few times until he was ready to use it with force, satisfied he rested the iron over his shoulder.

When it was yanked out of his hand he was taken absolutely off-guard because he hadn't heard anyone approaching and it was with a startling stun that he was easily overtaken and shoved against the ground.

He wasn't quick enough and he wasn't strong enough to fight his attacker either and painfully his shoulder was pierced with the club strapping him to the ground.

The scream was latent but it was dominated by sheer shock as the assailant looked down on him with a blackhearted smile.

"You look thunderstruck boy, aren't you happy to see me again Marcellus?" Mikael asked him sinistrally before pushing the iron down with his foot.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Still want you –_ Brandon Flowers_

Eye of the needle – _Sia_

Friends –_ Ed Sheeran_

Fight – _Frankie Chavez_

Piss off – _FFS_

Lay me down –_ Sam Smith_


	17. Wildcard

Within the last two pictures remained the biggest dilemma for Caroline, she liked the one she took with the black lingerie because it was taken in front of the mirror and klaus would be able to see all of her curvy body but then the one she took sitting on the bed while wearing a man's shirt was also one of her favorites.

She took it while the shirt was unbuttoned and falling down her shoulders, her long hair touched a hint of a cleavage that she wickedly covered by keeping the shirt against her chest with her hand but while she favorited this one, she couldn't stop thinking that perhaps klaus would like the other one better.

"You look deliciously conflicted." Rebekah occupied the free chair at the table.

Caroline looked up from her quandary. "I sort of got away with my selfies last night so I had to draw a line around the number 10…" She crunched her lips. "I can't decide on the last one to send him."

Rebekah stretched out her hand which caused a shriek from Caroline.

"These are very personal and private pictures that are meant to be seen exclusively by klaus and no one else." She defended herself by clutching the phone hard against her body.

"Do I need to remind you about our introduction?" Rebekah asked for the phone again by motioning her fingers in an open and closing movement.

Caroline grunted but gave her phone over to the grinning woman.

Rebekah had a critic look at the two choices. "You should send the sexy captation in his shirt and leave the searing black number for when he comes back, he will love to see that on the flesh." She handed the phone back to the other one.

"I shouldn't give so much away, right?" Caroline sent the picture to him giving away to Rebekah how this was all novelty for her.

"I'm just concerned that he won't survive the instant combustion once he checks what's in store for him on his phone." Rebekah teased with a sly smile.

"I can't wait to see his face." Caroline said it with every possible meaning backing up her words.

"If you are going to be honeyed all day, I might change my mind about being your friend."

"That was a really cute way of saying that you want to spend all day with me." Caroline stood up ready to leave her favorite café.

Following the easy invite Rebekah walked side by side with Caroline down a busy street. "What are our plans for today?"

"I'm going to see Marcel." Caroline answered with a smile.

"That is always a good sight in the morning."

"I used to think that your epic love with Marcel scarred him forever and that was the reason he had so many flings and women."

"When I walked away, I cursed him to think of me every time he was with some other woman but I doubt that my hexing qualities went any further than wishful thinking."

"He never had anything serious with anyone and Bonnie was the first where I saw some genuine investment on his behalf."

Rebekah looked to her side with a small frown. "Were you truly supportive of that? Considering that Kol might rise up now as another suitor for the tiny hotty."

The denomination made her chuckle. "I don't care who Bonnie chooses, as long as she's happy with her choices. Inside of our coven there is only one rule, _our__ choices are our own_ and we take that serious."

"Can I be in your coven?" Rebekah asked with a good dosage of hope.

Caroline smugly smiled. "Sorry but you don't become a coven member by just trying to be on the moaning end of one of us."

It was a mild blow but one that made Rebekah appreciate the blonde evermore.

* * *

Katherine had a good lead and she smirked happy when she saw his door, the last mile left her tired but she was going to win this race so she ran faster to beat him and it was a very tight fight that she lost for a nail.

Rarely she ever won with him but it was only this challenging because he never offended her by letting her win, whenever they had these morning races they barely spoke to each other and simply raced through a lazy awakening NOLA.

Katherine opened her jacket freeing her sweaty skin and Matt removed his hoody on the way to the kitchen, he grabbed two bottles of icy water and handed one to her with a smile.

"We really pushed each other today." She stretched her legs feeling the immediate results of their spring from the park.

"I really needed that." He answered out of breath, no one was able to keep up with him like Katherine.

"Here's to us, sweaty buddies." Katherine leaned her bottle to touch his.

Matt laughed with a menacing roll of an eye approaching. "I really needed a bit of normal routine around here…" He moved his shoulder in a circle.

Katherine came closer to him and pushed the collar of his damp shirt down to inspect the wound he gained in the woods while fighting alongside Caroline. "Why isn't this healed yet?" She dropped her bottle on the counter with an angry statement, there was a huge yellow bruise on his shoulder and the piercing wound seemed infected.

"I didn't want to have blood or to have Caroline drained of energy while she healed me." He poorly replied while she forcefully pushed his shirt up, all the way up his head so that she could remove it.

"So you decided to heal the natural way?" She stopped breathing altogether, that's how shocked she was.

"You don't have to be so aggressive about it." He complained with a thin hope that she would smile.

Katherine moved two fingers that made a connection between her eyes and his, she was all over his sass and not a bit amused by it. "I'm going to get something to patch that up."

It was useless to try to stop her so he remained still and waited for her return from the bathroom.

"Caroline doesn't mind doing this for us, being stubborn isn't altruist it's just stupid." While cleaning the wound she also noticed that he had a fever. "And the infection is making you burn up."

"I was running for almost an hour." He gave her an easy explanation for his high temperature.

"This is going to leave a scar." She applied some medicine made of herbs around the bruise.

The organic mixture had a funny smell and Matt covered his nose a little. "Women dig scars so maybe I will finally get lucky."

Katherine started dressing his wound. "Rebekah Mikaelson was all friendly to you last night."

"That's exactly what I needed, a new friend…" He sounded discouraged at first but then he changed his tone of voice and looked at Katherine slowly. "Is Elijah on the scout for a new friend as well?"

She ran her thumb over a small portion of gaze that she pushed against his injury. "They are all old and desperate for friends."

"How desperate?" Matt dropped his voice almost to an expectant halt.

She met his eyes with a smile. "I'm smarter than that Matt."

Matt grazed her elbow with a soft stroking movement. "I know."

"Then why are you so pressed about this?"

With the question came a long silence and words were hanging on by a thread between them, all that Katherine and Matt did was look at each other, his hand mapped a little more than just her elbow and her hand covered a different part of his chest.

"There's nothing like the fresh smell of sexual tension in the morning." Vicki walked by them without a care.

Like a sudden tempest that brought back her notion of boundaries, Katherine turned away, grabbed her jacket and left quickly.

Vicki enjoyed her coffee with a nonchalant grin for Matt. "I have such a good eye now that I'm drug free."

He checked his dressing instead of scolding her. "No you don't."

"You two want each other more than I want a piece of red velvet cake with this coffee."

"What I want is a shower and I'm going to be a man about it." He said on his way to the bathroom.

"You have to make the first move, Matty." Vicki still offered her input.

He answered by slamming the door of the bathroom shut.

* * *

Caroline was still laughing because of a foolish joke that Rebekah just made when she arrived to Marcel's house and she crossed the corridor emerged in an easy going conversation with the other.

"… right." She casually ended a phrase before opening the door of the office. "Marcel?" Caroline gasped covering her mouth in shock. "Oh my God."

Marcel was crucified against the wall with wood pieces piercing through his wrists and shoulders and by the amount of blood covering his clothes the attack happened hours ago.

Caroline ran to the body unsure of what stake to pull out first. "Rebekah, help me." She desperately moved her eyes from one horrible pinning object to the other.

However instead of helping her, Rebekah reached for Caroline's arm trying to take her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Caroline fought immediately.

"We need to leave now." Rebekah was still decisively walking to the door.

"I'm not leaving Marcel in here like that, what's wrong with you?"

"I know who did this."

Rebekah's tone wasn't one to mess with and Caroline's mouth was dry as she tried to read between the lines. "Who?"

The steps echoing in the corridor alerted to movement and the two girls looked at the entrance in panic.

He was handsome and he had dark blues eyes, he was wearing a navy blue suit that gave elegance to his advanced age and his smile was as charming as they came.

"How are you here?" Rebekah whispered with a tight grip around her voice.

"Shouldn't you start by introducing your father to your friend, Rebekah?"

Caroline instinctively had a step back away from them and closer to the impaled Marcel.

* * *

She came prepared for the meeting but still her heart was all over the place when she saw him arriving to the park and Bonnie didn't have a proper reaction for the big smile he held for her.

Nor was she the slightest ready for the kiss he planted on her lips with searing will.

"I missed you so much." Kaleb went from the kiss to a long hug.

Bonnie's lack of response was a direct order from her heart and mind, none of this felt like it was foreshadow so Kaleb pulled away with a confused smile.

"It's really me." He argued in his mind that she might be reticent to accept that he was not Kol.

"We need to talk…" She delivered the dreadful words almost like a vile declaration of doom.

"Part of me hoped that he didn't hurt you while he was walking around with my face."

"He tried to kill me a few times but he saved my life as many times as well." Bonnie hadn't moved but she felt the instant space forming between them.

"I was forced to leave you Bonnie." He tried to ground himself before he followed her down another path. "Marcel sent me to Baton Rouge for a job but it was a trap and Sophie was there waiting for me."

"Why did you leave the Ascendant with me?"

Kaleb faced the ground briefly. "I found it during one of my errands for Marcel and I knew that it was something that could destroy the coven, that kind of power can't be juggled by a group of teen witches."

As soon as the words stood on their own Bonnie finally had that seizing moment that she had been searching for, _this_ was Kaleb and that's why Kol's stay in his body always felt so strangely off to her.

Kaleb treated her the same way that he saw himself which was such a bittersweet juxtaposed personality in terms of how Kol looked at her and by addition treated her.

"I lost the key when I used it to unlink Kol's essence from your body." She wanted to give him a bigger download of everything that happened while he was missing but there was a disquieting sensation creeping in.

He watched her while Bonnie had a knowing look around the park. "What's wrong Bonnie?"

"There's someone here…" Obviously she wasn't referring to the usual jogging crowd or the other people enjoying a peaceful morning in the park but she didn't have time to tell him about it, Bonnie had to follow that energy now.

She crossed the park from one end to another rather quickly while Kaleb was guarded about the entire thing with his comments but also with his attitude.

"Is this another episode?" He finally asked when she started talking to an empty swing.

Bonnie ignored him altogether and squatted to speak to the young girl sitting on the play ride. "You are a long way from home Catty."

"I don't like this swing." The girl found it too big for her.

"Were you looking for me?" Bonnie pushed the swing enough to give Catty some balance to rock it for herself.

"Sophie left a door open and a bad man crossed over to this realm." Catty held on tight to the chains in the swing.

"Someone called Kai?" Bonnie asked with a gentle wheeze.

Catty shook her head. "Someone old and very cruel but if you don't close that door, others will come as well."

"I need to do something." Bonnie straightened up ready to take action.

"The fifth door needs to be closed under a pyramid." Catty gained speed on her swing.

"Thank you Sweety." Bonnie rushed away without caring to explain Kaleb the urgency in her ways.

"Bye Bonnie." Catty was going to enjoy her swing a little longer.

* * *

Matt closed the last buttons of his shirt with a chuckle, Vicki left him a note attached to a plate with eggs and bacon.

**Enjoy your breakfast, if you want to be a good brother and thank me, you can do my morning shift tomorrow.**

"Good try Vic." Matt dropped the note and took a piece of bacon from the plate on his way to see who was knocking on his door.

"Smells like food." Kol hugely smiled at him.

"You can't be serious." Matt killed his smile with an unpleasant welcoming.

"I hardly am." Kol resentfully grumbled.

"Did you have fun while we treated you like family?"

"I enjoyed spending time with you." Kol sulked with a steady motion that had him hiding his hands inside of a jacket.

"You don't know me." Matt angrily fought with a punch that should be on the way to Kol's face.

"You're… Matt!" Kol ineptly said. "You are the loyal fella who is quaint and likes to wear flannel."

Matt eased on his hard features without speaking.

"Come on Matt, help me out here." Kol wanted to make amends with his friend. "I couldn't reveal who I was but I wasn't playing a grand charade around here either. Except for the different face, my words were my own the entire time."

"We were really friends then?" Matt wanted to hear a yes so badly.

"Would I be here if we weren't?" Kol simply addressed the issue with a relentless easiness. "Come on mate, are you going to ask me to date you or are you going to ask me inside?"

Matt rolled his eyes while stepping aside. "I invite you in."

Kol rejoiced with the invitation. "There is a big game tonight."

Matt turned around to actually make sure that Kol was seriously invested carrying out where they left it off but at the same time someone he was not expecting stepped on his doorstep.

"Hey Donovan, it's that time of the month and you're falling behind on your rent again." The man was nothing short but direct.

"I might need a few more days to get all the money." Truthfully Matt had his speech ready.

"I don't care, I want my money now." The man came inside of Matt's house ready to cause havoc.

"I will handle this." Kol soothed Matt and neared the man to compel him. "Matt will no longer pay rent for this humble household."

The man laughed. "Are you stupid? I'm on vervain moron."

Kol responded with a fast snapping of the man's neck.

"Kol!" Matt shrieked shocked. "You killed him." He looked at the body and then at Kol. "Jesus… God." He let out disturbed.

"Virgin Mary?" Kol quietly added.

Matt rushed to close the front door. "You can't go around twisting necks like that." He whispered.

"You don't have to use your inner voice, he's dead so he can't hear us."

Matt pulled a frown distressed. "I don't have it in me to dispose of another body."

"You drive and I do the rest…" Kol took the man's hand ready to drag him out of the house.

Before opening the door Matt confronted him very serious. "You have to promise me that you won't kill anyone else today."

"Will you go to prom with me if I behave?" Kol sneered.

"I won't be your friend anymore if you don't." Matt artfully replied.

"You are a rascal underneath all that plaid." Kol narrowed his eyes as if it was a snarl.

* * *

"You remain as beautiful as we last saw each other." Mikael came up to Rebekah's eye level.

"I also haven't waned down on my hatred for you." She bravely stayed exactly where she was.

He was happy with the short pleasant introduction. "Where's the rest of the family?" He leaped to another stage as well.

"As usual scattered around without a notification or location." She kept track of every slight inching his body made.

"So it's just you and the slave then?" He asked with an eye on the other blonde who vibrated with rage.

"You know how important Marcel is to me." Rebekah couldn't quite bring a steel strength to her voice but she shielded Marcel with her body.

"I haven't agreed with Niklaus once but I have to hand him the right approach, when it comes to Marcel your judgment drops exponentially."

"You will have to hurt me if you plan on further harming him." Rebekah positioned herself ready for a face-off with her father.

Mikael shook with laughter. "You can be so sensitive sometimes Rebekah. I wasn't torturing him the slightest, I was only reminding him that I do not forget." He ceased the laughter only to put the fear in her by swiftly changing into a ruthless mood. "He had a hand on the stake that was plunged into my heart."

"There were a lot of hands involved." Rebekah guessed how bleak things were about to become.

Tenderly he reached out to stroke her face with a sweet smile. "There will be time to cut them all."

His hand lowered to her neck and he broke it so fast that Caroline caught the noise before her eyes noticed the slumping body.

"What's your relevance in this house?" Mikael turned to Caroline.

"I was raised by Marcel." She tried not to show him fear.

"As a native from New Orleans could you point me to the nearest witch? I require a protection talisman to protect me against magic."

"I don't know any witches." Caroline quietly answered.

"I searched this house from one end to another and I couldn't find anything useful…" He said more as an out loud thought than an actual interaction with her. "Well if anyone would know a witch, that would be one of my male offsprings." He took her arm. "You are coming with me."

"Why?" Caroline looked back at the unconscious couple that she was leaving behind.

"When Marcel wakes up he won't gallop after me because he knows what I could do to you, in the meantime I have a few sons to kill."

Caroline pressed her dry lips hard as she was dragged along the hallway by a determined Mikael.

* * *

"Bonnie, you need to tell me what's going on." Kaleb asked for the infinite time.

She wasn't stopping to have a small polite talk with him so she only told him the essential. "There is only one pyramid that I know of in NOLA." She pushed the old rusty gate doors of an abandoned cemetery.

"John Doe cemetery?" Kaleb grimaced already pale. "I was here with Matt yesterday and then spent all night sick because of it."

"That's what the locals call it because they used to bury everyone who was found dead without an identity in here but it actually has a real cool name…" She stopped with a small flinch. "Kol?"

The Original openly smiled at her while Matt showed up with a shovel just next to him.

"Hi." Matt slowly opened his hand in a greeting.

Kaleb only glared at Kol with the intention of burning him all the way to hell.

"I need to close a Gate that Sophie messed up with." Bonnie delved her eyes to her Grimmoire hoping that the Third World War wouldn't break out right about now.

"She came to you as a spirit?" Kol wasn't the slightest interested in the mundane vessel he used, all of his focus was with Bonnie. "We can't trust an unsteady cheating priestess, ever more after she died."

"No, it was Catty so we're good." She smiled at him easily.

He latched on to that like she was being sublime and telling him more than she should.

"What do you need for the spell?" Matt stepped in to prevent a bad fight, it was imperial that they performed the ritual fast.

"I have the manuscript right here." she stopped on a page full of notes and went through the list of stuff she needed. "The only thing that I'm missing is a skull."

Matt had a side look at her. "It's not that I want to ask but is it a human skull that you need?"

Bonnie nodded at him.

"Do you have a preference?" Kol naturally asked.

She leaned her head to the side so that she could look at him. "Male because men have smaller brains."

"If you are going to insult me, I won't dig the grave for you." He answered sourly.

Bonnie still smiled knowing that he would do it anyway.

"We can't do this!" Kaleb exclaimed perplexed that he was the only one with morals on cue.

"It says that I need a human skull harvested at the time of the ritual." She held the Grimmoire for him.

"You can't violate a grave Bonnie." He was astounded that she was even proclaiming the words so vehemently.

"I know that it's wrong but we can just open a grave gently and carefully take the skull out, then we will respectfully put it back where it belongs and close the grave again." She slowly had a look at the small group. "I will even say a grace."

Matt held up the shovel. "Tell me where to dig."

"I'll do the profanity." Kol couldn't find a problem with this even if he looked hard.

"Bonnie no, just listen to yourself. This isn't you." Kaleb glared at Kol.

"She's right there and I'm right here and somehow you believe that her actions are intricately connected to my non-existing breath." Kol lifted his eyebrows inciting the other.

"I don't see a reason to instigate her reckless behavior." Kaleb had that menacing step that left Bonnie and Matt worried.

"Someone should call the supernatural law enforcement, Bonnie is about to perform a spell." Kol waited a second before he opened his hands.

"Things like desecration of a grave mean nothing to you, just like usurping a body." Kaleb had another serious of steps towards Kol.

"Thank you for the ride mate." Kol merely poked him with a hot iron in the shape of a smirk.

"Let's all just calm down." Matt stepped between them.

"I don't want to calm down, I want to make him bleed." Kaleb didn't take his eyes away from Kol.

"Luckily for you…" Kol stepped back with his hands held apart. "I promised Matt that I wouldn't kill anyone today."

Kaleb's surge came with an angry balling of his fists but Matt held him back with a hand on his chest. "I know that what he did has no excuse but he wasn't the one who chose your body and you need to think with your head if you are going up against someone like him."

"Are you on his side now?" Kaleb felt disgusted.

"He wasn't exactly you while you were gone but he became a part of this coven." Matt startling responded.

Kaleb shook his head. "He's not one of us."

"He sort of is." Matt quietly left his conclusion in the air.

Kaleb looked at Bonnie at least hoping that she would have some brain-worthy thing to say.

"I told you that we had to talk…" She said in a low voice.

Kaleb's jaw tensed with revolt and he faced Matt again gravely. "Stop blocking my magic Matt."

"Not until you calm down." He handed the shovel to Bonnie.

"You're my friend and you're siding with him." Kaleb said hurt.

"There are no sides inside of a coven, how many times have we told you that?"

Resentfully Kaleb pushed Matt's hand away but chose not to go after Bonnie and Kol.

* * *

Caroline was shoved towards the couch by Mikael who ordered her to stay quiet, they were at klaus' house and her eyes were looking for Enzo, where the hell was a royal guard when she needed one?

Mikael was emptying drawers and sadistically destroying all the pretty things that he found on his callous path.

"There's nothing here." He turned around to Caroline. "Have you been to this house before?"

Caroline denied it first with her head. "I'm just a human, Klaus never looked at me for more than ten seconds."

It was a convincing answer for now and Mikael moved to another floor. "I will be upstairs, do not move a muscle while I search for that sad excuse of a son." He warned her strictly.

Caroline's long breath only came when he disappeared from her sight and she waited a few seconds before running to the door, she just about touched the lock when a windy gush of air took her way from it, she winced in pain when she crashed hard against the wall and terrified eyed the man who in the meantime began to hold her up a bit above from the ground.

"That was terribly predictable of you my dear." He showed her the item in his hand, one of her tops. "Your scent is all over this house."

Caroline couldn't talk, he was chocking her and she gripped his wrist hoping that he would ease up on the painful lock, when he opened his hand she fell to her knees struggling to breathe.

"Where is Niklaus?" He pulled her back up to her feet by hauling her by the elbow.

"I don't know." Caroline hoarsely said.

With a howl he hustled her to the side, Caroline fell on top of a big vase and cut herself on the shattering pieces, although startled by it there was very little time to adjust because Mikael was ruthlessly crouching in front of her with a murderous stare.

"Where is he?"

"I was only with him a few times, he got bored of me really quickly so I left the house and I don't know if he's still in the city."

Mikael held her bleeding hand, slowly lapping a few drops of her blood into his thumb he smiled. "The boy never had good reasoning."

"I know a few places where you can get a bracelet to block magic." Caroline tried to keep her disgust at bay when he tasted his thumb covered with her blood.

"You have a different essence, there's a distinct taste in your blood."

Caroline's panic escalated when Mikael thoughtfully held a long inspecting stare at her.

"No, you are a key element in all of this pantomime." Mikael took her along with him once again as he headed straight to the room where klaus had gathered all of his research about Ansel.

He moved papers around, tossed a few to the floor and brutally when he didn't find what he was looking for he flipped the table angrily.

Caroline drifted closer to the wall and away from him.

Regaining a slight composure Mikael fixed his hair with a sliding gesture of his hands. "What is my pathetic boy up to now?" He looked at the manuscripts pinned to the wall, when he spotted Ansel's name there was a low humming burning from his throat. "A thousand years old and that ridiculous excuse of a species is still looking for his father..."

"He obviously wasn't happy with what life gave him?" Caroline asked with a fierce scold rising up to the occasion.

Mikael leaned his head to look at her. "Ah, so the bastard son has spoken about his troubling and abusive past."

"Just how much of an ass you were." Caroline's true colors brazen out beautifully.

"For teaching the boy how to bleed right?"

She paired his cruelty with a sickening glare. "Are you one of those who needs to be violent just to feel good about themselves?"

Mikael smiled with a perfect darkness glistening behind his easy answer. "No my dear, I just like inflicting pain."

Caroline held her breath as he paced to her.

"Now, what have we learned from this enchanting little prelude young prey?"

"That despite all the shifty things that you did to him, he moved on and he's trying to find his true bloodline while you are stuck in reverse and still trying to hurt him. And my name is Caroline."

"Is this the emotional part where you tell me that he became a real man and that you are in love with him?" Mikael mocked the definition altogether.

"It's the part where I tell you to go screw yourself." Caroline ignited the papers at his feet on fire and gave him the biggest migraine she ever gave anyone.

Mikael screamed as the fire consumed his flesh and the pain assaulted his head, and those loud yells could be heard as Caroline ran fast down the staircase, her only stop was the small cabinet where klaus kept all the keys to the cars.

When she arrived to the house with Mikael she noticed the first car on the driveway so she knew which key to take, as fast as she could Caroline drove away in the Lexus but hit the brake before she was out of the driveway completely.

Mikael had made it out of the house and he sinistrally stepped in front of the car, with a burnt face and piercing blue eyes shining on a dark skin still expelling smoke.

Caroline gripped the wheel tight and narrowed her eyes, with clasped lips she pushed her foot down and went straight at him, as the body was thrown under the car there was a thudding sound and then a little bump that informed that she just went over his body with a tire but instead of slowing down Caroline drove away faster and called Elijah when she was already on the bridge.

* * *

In the old cemetery there was a mausoleum that was shaped in the form of a pyramid, Bonnie knew that she had to perform the spell here and it was somewhat irking that Kol didn't require to ask her anything, that he simply knew that she had to do it right in the middle of the room where a coffin made of white stone existed.

He climbed the structure and then offered his free hand to her, Bonnie dropped her bag on the ground before taking his offer and with a swift move she was on top of the coffin with him.

"I'm going to need my hand back." She said at ease although her eyes didn't go any further than his chest.

Kol however was holding her hand hostage and he wasn't letting go until she looked at him properly. "Are you going back to him?"

She jolted a pair of stunned eyes up. "Technically I never left him."

"If you want to be entirely free from error then you should keep in mind that these past weeks were spent with me instead of him."

"While you looked like him. I thought that he didn't want me anymore and that I had to let him go but then you allured me back in and I felt that I wasn't alone in this relationship and that together we could do his, that we could start over and be better than we ever were…" Her voice dropped painfully. "But our fresh start was a lie because it wasn't him at all. Kaleb is out there waiting for his girlfriend like nothing ever happened because there was no fresh start, he didn't cheat on me. I did, first with Marcel and then with you."

There was hurt in Bonnie's voice and it affected him in razor sharp ways that he wasn't used to. "You asked me to compel him before."

"No, I'm going to tell him the truth and then I'm going to try to work things out with him because he didn't do anything wrong and he doesn't deserve this." It hurt her as much to say the words as it hurt to watch his expression.

The gut wrenching aftermath lasted for a few seconds before he visibly used his skill at hand, like a neat trick he closed all of his emotions regarding Bonnie and handed her the skull. "You don't need me for the spell."

With an effiortless jump, he was on the ground and then out the door before Bonnie had time to regret her choice.

* * *

"I have his ashes in my possession, how is it possible that he returned?" Elijah could not wrap his head around this at all.

"Sophie did this as her very last backup plan, do you think that she wouldn't cross every T and dot every I? She was sleeping with Marcel for years so she knew where Marcel kept all of his aces and I wouldn't be too awed if she didn't swap Mikael's ashes with someone else's… just in case." Caroline explained while she drew one last line on the dirt.

"Is it completed?" Elijah asked before pressing his hand to stop the blood from dripping.

Carline nodded. "Can you try it?"

Elijah drove his hand across the mark she just created and clenched his teeth as it started to burn.

Caroline smiled elated, the boundary she created around the Bayou was successful and now Mikael wouldn't be able to get to klaus, anticipating of course that he would find out soon where klaus was.

Well, it was nice to be a step ahead of him considering that he just arrived with a calm walk.

Caroline signaled Elijah towards the company and the oldest of the siblings turned to face his father still with a remaining doubt that his eyes sadly set straight.

"Luckily for everyone Klaus has very dedicated minions." Mikael tossed a head that he had been carrying in his hand.

Caroline froze in shock when she saw Josh's head while Elijah did the noble thing and had a step closer to his father.

"Don't worry son, I would never sever the head of klaus'… _everything_? I believe those were the words that Josh used before I ripped his tongue out."

"You promised once that you would stop with the sadistic plays and then we discovered Theo's head in a spike." Elijah was a strong heartbeat away from pouncing at his father.

"The girl is far more pretty than a horse Elijah." Mikael wasn't wearing the suit's jacket anymore and his shirt was all black from the fire with dark red stains of blood but his strange smile was still on point. "You've changed your appearance." He was only used to the endless range of suits on Elijah.

"I became tired of dressing like you." Elijah caught the instant that Mikael removed a dagger that he had strapped to his belt behind his back and pushed Caroline out of the way.

She landed far from the fight that ensued, it was ugly and powerful, with strong fists that hit Elijah right on the face and a kick that he finally managed to block, with the tumbling of the older man the fight had a change of leverage and Mikael was on the ground but Caroline witnessed the lack of willpower from Elijah.

The punches came weaker and he seemed to question his actions as Mikael bled from all the cuts in his face, the last punch which would have knocked him out was done on the ground instead and Elijah yelled furious with himself.

"Son…" Mikael lifted his hand weakly.

Elijah breathed hard, conflict and doubt covering him like a rotten feeling that he knew in his heart to be wrong.

"Elijah, you need to help me…" Mikael spoke with frail honesty.

When Elijah took Mikael's hand, the other pulled him closer and with a cold motion stabbed him in the heart with the dagger, Elijah fell to the side grey and Mikael stood like the beating hadn't affected him at all.

"You have to forgive me." Mikael addressed Caroline as he cleaned the dirt from his ruined shirt. "I was dead for so long that I missed my quick perception for a long shot, the medallion you are wearing also went by unnoticed until now." He pointed at Esther's necklace.

Caroline closed her hand in the ground taking a bunch of dirt with it.

"The feebleminded act was very convincing before but had I known who you really were and I would have told you all about the times I beat him up so hard that I left him for dead, how I spat on his open wounds disgusted by who he was." Mikael repeated the spitting like only mentioning klaus would produce such disgust in him. "The first time I struck him he was seven and he missed a clear shot of a deer, I knew then that no son of mine would miss a prey so I taught him a lesson, if he couldn't use a crossbow properly then he had no usage for his two hands."

Caroline swallowed down her abhorred reaction. "You are a monster."

"And you are a witch sheltering a hybrid, which one of us is the abomination?" Mikael lowered down on one knee in front of her.

Caroline smiled. "The one who can't see." She blew the dirt in her hand right into his eyes, she turned them into sharp pieces of steel that lodged in his eyes.

Mikael shrieked around with hands that tried to feel the ground around him. "Caroline!" He voiced her name in deep rage.

But it was another voice that invaded his senses.

"I genuinely thought that Rebekah was having another one of her plays." Kol knew that it wasn't a trick but still it felt surreal to see him again.

Mikael spun in the ground trying to locate the origin of the voice. "How fortunate of me, it's the other idiot…" He scorned. "I often asked the God's why they were so heartless to the point of giving me two disappointments."

Kol smiled while warming up his fingers. "That's precisely what I thought regarding my parents."

Mikael had his eyes closed and his ears attentive, he was able to hear accurately when Kol made the first assault but it didn't help him much and he ended up with a harsh blow in his face that crushed his cheekbone.

The next hit came forcefully and Mikael felt the blood from his nose inwardly sliding down to his throat.

"It takes a great coward to hit a defenseless man." He said on his four still unable to see a thing.

Kol chuckled darkly. "I think that's what I told you the night that you mauled me repeatedly because I couldn't read right." He kicked him right in the stomach doing as his father had done to him.

"I can't be killed." Mikael finally saw a blur as he laid on his back and Kol approached him.

"Nothing is absolute, not even the death of a Mikaelson." Kol guaranteed before Elijah joined his side.

Mikael laughed loudly before rolling over and whooshing away from them.

Elijah and Kol looked at each other in silence.

"This is one of those times when I don't want to be witty." Caroline made them turn to her. "But I'm a witty person and we need a klaus' plan." She pointed at them with the dagger.

"I was waiting for something bigger than that." Kol challenged her with a squint.

"Give me a break." She scoffed. "I just survived my first meeting with Mikael."

"That's the backbone that you need to become a Mikaelson." Kol gently felt her cheek to see how bad she was hurt.

She suppressed a flinch. "I'm ok."

"You are a little more than that." Elijah stated what was only the obvious.

* * *

"Caroline just called, she's going to come over later." Rebekah left the phone near the bed, she checked his wounds knowing that he was healing fast because she gave him her blood.

Marcel felt stronger but not enough to go out and scavenge the city after Mikael. "Someone needs to keep track of his next move."

Rebekah sat next to him on the bed. "We all know how he works, he menaces, maims and then brews his mischief. By the time he strikes back again we will be ready for him."

"You should leave New Orleans Rebekah."

On the instant she was mad. "I can fight him as well as any of you."

Marcel's wounded hand softly took hers. "You should leave before he hurts you."

Rendered speechless she only looked away from him and with a speed that urged her to get away fast she headed for the door.

"Bex…"

Oh cruelty, why was he calling her with the same loving voice she always went back to in harsh lonely nights.

Marcel had sworn that he would never allow her to crawl back into the shambles that she left on his heart and yet he knew that she never really left his shattered core.

Rebekah looked back with that creeping hope sneaking its way in again.

"Every time I woke up on the right side of the wrong bed I thought of you. You never left my life Bex." Marcel admitted.

"The fever has gotten to you." Rebekah walked away fast.

She walked, then she ran and then she locked herself inside of her car and cried hard because he was the one that got away.

* * *

The house was entirely ruined and was nothing but ashes now, it was such a harsh sight to take in and Caroline was just standing there next to the car with a blank stare, good thing that klaus kept copies of everything he had in that research room.

Slowly she looked to the side as another car rushed in.

"Why is the house destroyed and why are you all bruised and battered?" Enzo stepped outside of his car bewildered. "I only went to the outskirts of town to collect my weapons." He widened his eyes stunned.

"Okay." Caroline engaged on her sassy sneering mood. "Do you know why the lost princess is lost? Because her guards suck!" she got inside of the Lexus and raced away.

* * *

"Another round of very strong alcohol if you please." Elijah asked Matt.

"It's not being a good day for anyone." He said adverting Kol's attention to what was happening outside of the bar.

For the last 40 minutes or so Bonnie and Kaleb had been leading this really heated talk, there were a lot of hand gestures involved and Kaleb appeared troubled to no extend but then he calmed down and touched her chin like he was about to lean in and kiss her.

That was the last Kol endured to see and turned away from the couple keeping his eyes on the malt that matched the color of his eyes.

"They isolated the sound from us." Elijah was struck by the detail. "It's remarkable what witches can do as a couple."

Kol steered his eyes to Elijah with hatred.

His brother shyly smiled. "A misplaced word is as bad as a lost bullet."

"Shut it Elijah." Kol asked him heartedly.

He wasn't about to speak any way because Kaleb just responded to something Bonnie told him with a step back and a repulsed expression, it was enough for her and she left.

Kaleb was pissed and he entered Mystic with a very volcanic rage that was building up with every step he took towards Kaleb.

Matt jumped over the counter while Elijah stood up, all the while Kol simply remained motionless.

"Stand up and face me." Kaleb demanded.

"It's not a good day to do this mate." Kol warned him quietly.

"You owe me this much." Kaleb's voice grew louder.

Kol pushed his drink away with a finger, when he slowly stood up the silence inside of the bar was eerie. "I will grant you one good strike, take it and be done with it."

Without blinking Kaleb punched him hard but when he tried to hit him a second time Matt grabbed him and pulled him away, he was restrained but he could talk and he spewed his words like they were rocks.

"You stole my body, you stole my friends, my coven…" Kaleb furiously tried to fight Matt, unable to get his second fair punch Kaleb resigned with resentment in his voice. "Did you have to take my girl too?"

Kol could feel all eyes on him but he wasn't one to coy away. "When Marcel sent you that house you knew that odds were against you and you prepared yourself, just instead of telling your girl that you might not come back, you went around and had a cloaking spell to protect your memories. What were you hiding?"

Kaleb didn't expect that. "That's not important."

"It's very relevant to me." Kol wasn't friendly at all now, he was having a moody day and the kid really ticked him off. "Because my bet is that you might be hiding something that could hurt Bonnie."

"Drop the concern, you don't care about her, she's just another stain in your bed."

Elijah silently touched Kol's chest fearing the worst.

Matt pushed Kaleb further away. "Dude, don't talk about Bonnie like that."

"Yeah." He dropped with a dry chuckle. "I should be kind to a girl who started dating everyone in town as soon as I was gone."

Matt placed all of his strength behind the blow and he hit Kaleb right in the nose with a hard fist.

Kaleb slumped back knocking a few chairs and touched his bleeding face appalled by Matt's raw action.

"Don't ever talk about my friends like that." Matt waited for him to get up and leave.

* * *

The cut on her face was so deep that the area around her eye was becoming dark, then there was a huge purple circle around her elbow and she couldn't open her hand without a throbbing pain that wasn't being eased up by the ice but at least she was in her bed now.

She still had one last spell to finish before her day ended so Caroline burned the sage and then picked up the necklaces that he left with her, she laid in bed keeping them close to her and focused on her favorite Hozier song playing in the background, the one that reminded her of him; she had to relax enough to fall asleep.

* * *

She was in the Bayou and she was wearing one of her favorite dresses, her hand wasn't hurt and her face was intact.

Ok, things were going well thus far.

Caroline started twiddling the short end of her dress between two fingers, she was anxious so when she distinguished the tall figure among the trees she had this strange laugh that could easily be turned into a few tears instead.

She ran to him and threw herself in his arms knowing that he would be ready to catch her and she closed her eyes once wrapped in his warmth and his smell.

"Nik." She simply sighed before moving enough to look at him.

Klaus swept her loving features with a warm hand that cradled her neck and once he leaned in for a kiss Caroline's heart instantly became a drumming beat, she caressed his unshaven face certain that her body only reacted so strongly to one man and that he wasn't indifferent to any of it.

"This is a spell, is it not?" Lastly he ended the dreamy feeling, aware that he wasn't allowed to keep her here for long.

Caroline kissed his lips one more time before nodding. "It's a calling spell, the old ones used to do it a lot whenever someone was in a coma, they called out the spirit from one body while someone else had an out-of-body experience, this way two souls were able to meet for a last goodbye or a last message."

"I'm not excited to find out why the ritual was limited to the old times." Klaus held a perfect questioning scowl.

Cutely she shrugged. "It only works when the two souls involved really want it, some say that it was a way of telling if someone was destined to be with someone else instead."

"There's not a chance that some other fella with a doomed fate might join us out of the blue?" He powerfully kept his blue eyes on hers.

Caroline took his hand and rested his palm over her heart. "That only happens when I see you."

The erratic yet strong beat made him smile like he was rewarded a big prize and they kissed again, it was a long deep kiss that mirrored how much it would hurt when she was forced to end the spell.

Once their lips broke away, the question danced between them until klaus was brave enough to voice it.

"How long do we have?" He whispered with closed eyes and keeping her pinned to him for as long as magic granted him the chance to do so.

"Until I wake up." She giggled at the end of that. "You know how much I love to sleep."

He smiled before kissing her lips softly but the minutes were running and with them came this foggy image that he knew it was something that he saw as a wolf.

Caroline looked at him apprehensive when he pulled away from her warmth entirely.

"I saw him." Klaus clenched out the words with a hard jaw.

She had a small nod. "Sophie resurrected Mikael when she died and he's back with a nasty agenda."

"You need to get me out of here." Klaus cupped her face with a steady plea.

"I can't work on that for at least another day, it takes three days to mourn a witch and if I do a major spell interfering directly with the circumstances of the one who caused the death of an Elder, the Ancient line will punish us both by keeping you here forever. I can't risk it Nik."

"You don't know Mikael, he will stop at nothing if he finds out how imperative you are to me. If you won't work on a ritual to reverse my status then you need to leave New Orleans."

"You know that I will never get inside of a car and just leave you, don't you?"

"It's foretelling that we still find a way to argue during a magical induced encounter." He broke away from her disturbed with her eternal stubbornness.

"I ran over him with a car today and Kol and Elijah fought him off but I mean it's clear that we need a good plan, not a just a good plan…" She closed her hands in fists. "We need a plan with insurmountable intelligence and you can do insurmountable, can't you?"

"Caroline…" He steered into a small chuckle enchanted by her fiery adorable way of blabbering out when she was steadfast on something.

"No, don't tell me that I'm cute and that I need to run and leave you behind Nik." She delved into her emotions with a step to him, to touch his chest through the Henley but also to touch his heart through the everlasting shield he had. "I've looked into the eyes of that man and I saw nothing but hatred and I know that you are better than him because I've seen and felt it and I won't allow some archaic barbarian to step into my turf and ruin what we have. I wish everyone would stop telling me to run because I won't do it, I'm going to stay and fight."

Klaus watched her regain her escaping breath and stared back at her with the same level of regal stand, she was a strong shield-maiden and a force to be reckoned with and she shook the foundations of his being by simply existing in his life.

Quietly he kissed her lips only once, like it was more of a declaration than a simple tucking of lips, he bounced one of her wayward locks away from her face and smiled enamored at her. "So we will stand together in battle."

She nuzzled her body against his, sneaked a hand under his Henley and did with her eyes what her mind was way on its way of accomplishing. "I'm not leaving my man."

"I know those snake-charming gazes well by now." He touched all the naked back that her dress with straps left uncovered.

"I will only wake up in a few hours." She teased his skin by moving her hand up to the middle of his back.

"The dream stage will certainly be a first…" He tangled a finger around one tiny small strap.

"It will be my first time in the woods as well." She lifted an eyebrow.

"Will you remember it when you wake up?"

"That's up to you big bad wolf." She cunningly smirked before walking backwards and stripping her dress.

Klaus' eyes changed into a fiery amber and he pulled his shirt up his head with a growling desire for her.

* * *

Kol slightly straightened up when Bonnie opened the front door, like he was reassured of his intentions when he saw her.

"Hey…" It wasn't a big greeting but she was nervous and her big tell was the way she hid her hands inside of her long sleeves.

"Everything that happened between us while I was in Kaleb's body wasn't real."

Her body followed her disenchantment, it was like watching someone shrinking from disappointment until he decisively stepped closer and cupped her face.

"Because you thought that I was him and I thought that I was immune to the self righteous lass with a know it all personality." Kol inched his face closer to hers while stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "What happened on the other side was real because we were ourselves and I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

Bonnie opened her mouth like he was stealing away her breath, inhumanly robbing her of a chance to breathe until he kissed her but he pulled away before their lips touched.

Bonnie clutched her lower lip with her teeth before she shot in a race out of her door. "Kol." She called him out before he reached the last steps on the porch and laced her arms around him hard when he turned to her.

She kissed him knowing that he would answer back and that it would be amazing, she wasn't wrong and every piece fell into place like the way he held her or the way their lips didn't move apart for long without connecting again.

Bonnie smiled when the tiniest pause occurred. "I broke up with Kaleb because he wasn't you." She simply said before kissing him again.

He would have grinned but kissing her sure felt like the closest he had ever been to genuine happiness so really it wouldn't have been a simple cocky grin, it would have been a gentle surrender of all of his weapons down on the floor, he tried shutting his emotions at the cemetery but he failed because he couldn't turn off something that he had no knowledge of before her.

* * *

Matt was being a rebel, he was leaving his shift earlier tonight and he headed for the parking lot before anyone else tried to stop him.

Katherine paused her reading to take the call. "Hey Matty."

"I finished my shift and I was looking for someone to have dinner with me." He popped the question before reaching his car.

"I spent all day doing research on the Elder line and I really could use a break so your invitation is more than accepted."

Matt beamed. "I will be there in five minutes."

"I will be ready." Katherine jumped from her couch and looked for her shoes.

"Any particular wishes?" He started the car excited.

"Not really…" She lazily picked her keys and a jacket and went to wait for him outside. "But I like surprises."

Matt had a few ideas running in mind and he wanted a decision before he reached her house so he kept talking to her. "Wasn't there a restaurant that you wanted to try last week?"

"Yes, the one on…" Katherine abruptly was interrupted by a knife that was pierced through her rib cage, she dropped the phone excruciatingly reacting to the stab.

"Katherine?" Matt only heard her gasp.

Then his horror begun as he heard a fight and what he recognized as her scared voice.

_"No… No… Don't."_

"Katherine!" He yelled in agony.

There were a few other struggling noises and then a clear snapping sound.

"Katherine talk to me, Kat?" He kept calling her while he was speeding down the road.

* * *

_"Katherine?"_

Mikael looked at the phone at her side, he stepped on it ending the call and then fixed her curls so that they were immaculate around her face. "Such a pretty girl." He said before walking away from the bleeding girl with a broken neck.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Lovin' so hard – _Becky G_

It's you – _Syn Cole_

Figure it out –_ Royal Blood_

Psycho – _Muse_

Work song – _Hozier_

Heavy weather – _Billie Martin_


	18. Born anew

Matt stumbled out of his car numbly, he left it poorly parked and the door open because he suspected something terrible but the true horrific shock only really hit him when he found Katherine bleeding on her porch.

He missed a step and tripped before sitting down to catch some balance, Matt couldn't register the image in his mind properly, this wasn't real, Katherine couldn't be dead.

With a shaking hand he reached out to take her pulse, her skin was cold and there was no pulsing at all humming in her veins so Matt swallowed the lump on his throat before he moved his touch along to her neck.

He carefully shifted her curls to the side and when he rested his palm against her neck there was an unexpected flash that rushed behind his eyes, it was a small sequence of images that represented her last moments before she lost her life.

Matt pulled his hand back with a gasp and a pounding heart.

* * *

The sun was aggressively claiming its importance as the day started and with it came the awful awareness that she would have to let him go soon, on the way to another long kiss Caroline's body reacted in instinct to the impending departure and she clutched his neck between her hands hating the thought entirely.

His fingers trailed her back while he closed the zipper of her dress, sharing her dislike for what was coming as well he made a small pressure with his hands on her back keeping her closely to him and telling her exactly that he wasn't happy either.

"I don't want to go…" She complained immediately after a soft drift of his lips to her cheek.

He closed his eyes, that heady scent of hers was merging again with his senses, so powerfully that his blood rushed in a frenzy inside of his veins to catch up to the addiction. "I won't trade watching you sleep to be in the dream with you."

"Why do you like doing that so much?" She made a small pattern with her finger along his collarbone outlining a map that she knew blindly.

"When you are peacefully enjoying your dreams and I'm caught up watching you, hell and heaven are just words to me." His strong voice dropped to a whispered tone.

"Are you using the lyrics of my favorite song on purpose?" She genuinely started doubting that her dream was being commanded entirely by her now.

Instead of answering her, Klaus looked behind him.

"Nik?" She felt him pull away from her but before she was capable of grabbing his hand, Klaus disappeared from her sight.

With a violent jolt she woke up in her bed, at first the room was a spinning mess until a loud noise topped that.

Caroline jumped quickly from the bed and marched to the door with a ravenous attitude. "Stop… banging on my door." She hissed between teeth.

"Good morning gorgeous." Enzo was ready for her with a big smile.

Caroline popped a vein in his brain. "There's nothing gorgeous about Caroline Forbes when you brutally wake her up from a good dream."

Enzo pressed his left eye trying to push the pain back. "The little magic trick is lovely but we have to leave quickly so could you leave the aneurysms for later?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the same time that she turned away from him. "Drop it Enzo, I'm not going anywhere."

"This might not be a consensual exit but we are leaving today."

"Give up Enzo." Caroline answered from the bedroom.

"Can I step inside?" He had a small inquisitive look inside of her home.

"No." Caroline showed up with her boots in her hands.

"You were attacked by Mikael Mikaelson, who is on the loose and with a twitchy finger around a violent trigger." He crossed his arms.

The stance was cute but Caroline closed her right boot with a challenging smile. "Do you want to be useful?"

Enzo licked his lips. "I'm scared to answer politely."

Caroline grabbed a denim jacket and strutted to him. "I want to know more about my past Enzo, I do but I can't walk away from my present."

"There's an Original killer on the prowl."

"Thank God that I have my own brave royal soldier to help me stop him." Caroline grinned as she closed her front door.

Enzo lowered his chin with a scowl printed on his stare.

* * *

Kol stepped inside of the house with a slow motion, his eyes were still glued to the porch but he was pushing the front door to move things along.

"Matt?" It was a slow question as well because he just now connected the blood on the porch to the body lying on the sofa.

Matt nervously stood next to the body. "Mikael killed her."

Kol had another look at the girl before looking at Matt. "You are oddly calm about this."

Before he prepared to further comfort his friend there was a very loud gasp that rang through the room and Katherine sat up in a jumble.

Matt held his eyes on Kol to carry out a silent conversation with him.

"I see…" Kol mused while contemplating the newborn.

* * *

Bonnie had a heap of things to do, she was falling behind with her assignments and the notes she borrowed from another girl were such a big tell that she was in trouble this semester, but instead of concentrating in her studies her mind kept drifting to her kisses with Kol.

While she twiddled an earring between her fingers she made a random drawing on her study notes, unlike the usual disturbing visions she made a cute flower that she ornamented with a butterfly resting on a petal and her smile gained new dimensions, she was awkwardly happy this morning.

"What a beautiful smile to gauge." Mikael reached the table in the library and sat across the young witch.

The interruption was however welcomed with a serious expression. "What do you want?"

"Sophie left a few instructions about your coven and I admit that it was an interesting read." Mikael tapped the table with his fingers.

"I'm flattered that my coven inspires such interest."

He smiled. "I love an intelligent witch like no other."

"Keep your affections to yourself." Bonnie closed her notebook. "What do you want me to do?"

"I already left a message with your friend, the one with the enchanting black curls?" He twisted a finger next to his hair.

"If you hurt my friend…" Bonnie gritted her teeth angrily.

"However, your other friend, the fiery blond… wasn't very nice to me."

Bonnie smiled proud of Caroline.

Mikael leaned over the table. "Are you going to behave or do I have to persuade you?"

"Depends on what you want me to do."

She sounded cooperant, much to his enthusiasm. "I was acquainted with one of the very first witches that came from the Bennett line."

"She did something for you and now you want me to use my bloodline to do it again."

"Impressive." Mikael let out with honesty.

"Tell me what you want."

"Let's have a small walk." He stood up expecting her to do the same.

And she did but she wasn't counting on Marcel playing the hero.

"She's not going anywhere with you." He was emphatic.

"I'm not in the mood to impale you today Marcel." Mikael showed his dislike for the vampire with a single look.

"He won't be a problem." Bonnie guaranteed.

"I expect you to follow closely." Mikael started walking.

Marcel protested when Bonnie pulled him by the arm. "I'm not going to let you go with him."

"I don't need a savior, I can take care of myself." She replied upset.

"You are no match to Mikael so I don't know what's going through that mind to think that you can have a stroll with him safely."

"Don't you dare to follow us." Bonnie went around him decided.

He ignored her and walked right after her, quickly she turned around and pushed him away with the power of her mind, Marcel flew backwards and fell against the table cracking it in two.

"Stay here." She strongly ordered him with a black shadow momentarily hiding the green in her eyes.

The scene confounded Marcel and caused a small murmur among the students inside the library.

* * *

"Wouldn't some of my blood ease that limping?" Rebekah chose a peculiar way to greet Caroline as the other arrived to the rendezvous.

"Nothing works, which truly annoys me." Caroline answered.

"I would pause on the selfies for now." Rebekah suggested. "You look more purple today than you did yesterday."

"I've decided to dirty-sext him instead." Caroline would have wiggled her eyebrows if her face didn't hurt so much.

"It's all very one-sided at the moment." Rebekah found it funny that her brother was going to have a lot to see when he returned.

"It's actually easier that way to let go with words." Caroline chuckled.

Since the girls were ignoring his presence so far, Enzo cleared his throat so that he had some attention.

"Why is your cousin here?" Rebekah gave him the proper acknowledgment.

"I need my two sidekicks on point." Caroline cutely smiled at them.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"We are going to visit Miriam."

"There aren't many women in New Orleans with that name." Rebekah suspected that they were going to dark territories during their expedition.

"I don't know about the others but I'm going to see priestess Miriam." Caroline covered her sensitive eyes with her sunglasses.

Rebekah shared a look with Enzo, the same Miriam who hated vampires? This was going to be entertaining.

* * *

"He stabbed me and then we fought." Katherine paced relentlessly back and forth. "He made me drink his blood and then he snapped my neck." She stopped to look at Matt.

"When I touched you, I saw it." He explained.

"How is that ok?" She crumbled her forehead thoughtful.

"Maybe it was some mystical post-death… thingy?" He looked at Kol for help.

"As a vampire I can access someone's memories." He offered one possibility.

"I died." Katherine stopped pacing around and her voice dropped to an aghast tone.

"We need to think about this." Matt wanted everyone to sit down on the sofa and he took the initiative.

Katherine slowly sat but that didn't last for long, she could hear someone approaching and looked at the door.

With a breathless expression Elijah stepped foot inside of the house looking for her instantly.

"Your father killed me." She said with open hands and an accusing glare.

Elijah looked at Kol briefly.

"She's transitioning." He confirmed her statement.

"I'm going to be a vampire." She lowered her voice and head, then she dropped on the sofa with a horrible vulnerability crawling all the way up to her throat. "I'm going to be sick…" she clenched her teeth.

Elijah's experience came into the front as he calmly knelt in front of her. "This stage in which you are transitioning is the hardest because you are mourning your own death, therefore a wide range of feelings come into light but after your transition is completed you will begin to feel better."

"I won't be a witch anymore and I don't know how to be something else. I've always been a witch and a really good one." Desperately she clutched her bloodied shirt. "I'm nothing now, not even human."

Softly he took her hand and soothed her despair with a gentle thumb running circles in her hand. "None of this defines you, the girl who charged in on me like a ravenous bull is the same Katherine before and after she was given blood and killed."

She closed her hand hard around his. "I'm not scared of what's going to happen to me." She tried to lie with tears betraying her voice.

"Well, either way I'm not going anywhere." He calmly said.

Katherine sniffled. "Ugh, being a vampire is making me all girly…" She loathed how her sentiments were bursting out of every inch of her skin.

It was a commentary that made the others chuckle, except for Matt who wasn't a tiny bit happy about the proximity between Elijah and Katherine.

* * *

Rebekah walked straight to the shop well-known by everyone, it was one of the most visited voodoo shops in all the city and so it was with surprise that she noticed that Caroline was going to another shop instead.

"That one is tourist bait." Caroline explained the riddle and walked inside of a smaller, somewhat discrete magic store that was without customers.

The woman behind the counter and the real Priestess Miriam looked up silently.

"This is neat." Enzo poked a few tiny brains on display.

"I'm sure that I can shrink yours into that size." Miriam said with a wicked voice.

"I'd rather keep the right proportions of everything on my body." He winked at the priestess.

Rebekah laughed amused with the personality.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." The blonde easily introduced herself.

"I know who you are." Miriam had a long look at Caroline. "I doubt that there's a witch, dead or alive in NOLA who doesn't know who you are."

Caroline's eyes drifted lower when she heard that.

"What do you expect from this visit to my turf, young one?" The pretty Creole witch asked.

"I need to borrow Papa Tunde's blade." Caroline naturally said as if she was asking for a portion of honey.

Miriam cackled slowly and entertained, then she simply lowered her eyes to the magazine on top of the counter.

Caroline glanced back at Enzo.

He pushed a finger knocking a jar with eyes to the floor. "Oops… that looked expensive."

Miriam furiously used her magic to inflict him pain but he didn't budge an inch, instead he waved at her showing off the new bracelet that Caroline gave him, Rebekah who was wearing a similar one trashed everything that was standing on a pilar next to her by merely knocking it down with a foot.

"If the store next door is for the tourist eye only, then it's clustered with copies and fake items which means that everything in here has tremendous value." She carried on destroying her side of the store.

"Tell them to stop." Miriam shouted at Caroline.

"Give me the blade first."

"I'm not giving you anything." Miriam remained stoic.

"I really don't have time for this." Caroline closed her hands into fists and looked for Rebekah.

The Original flashed and grabbed Miriam, dragging her away from the counter, while Enzo closed the door of the shop Caroline climbed the counter.

"Nik said that it was inside of that." She touched the big chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Enzo handed her a bat that he found behind the counter. "It will be like hitting a giant piñata made of crystal."

Caroline aimed at the tear-shaped piece and swung the bat hard, she hit the chandelier destroying it into tiny pieces, she jumped from the counter to grab the dagger that she was looking for.

It was made of bone and wood and it was the powerful talisman used by a notorious harvest priest who harvested the power of his victims by trapping it magically inside of the blade when he killed them.

"Do you know how Klaus killed him?" Miriam wriggled her way out of Rebekah's hold.

Caroline was wrapping the weapon in a cloth. "He gouged out his eyes and it's all very Game of Thrones to me to be honest but I'm not here to discuss Klaus' gruesome technics."

"Klaus should stay where he is at the moment, while in there he can't hurt anyone and you should never give him this weapon, it's sacred and it can't be used by someone unworthy like him." Miriam pleaded Caroline.

"The blade is not for Klaus." Caroline appeased her.

"It's a mistake for a coven to use it as well, it has been kept hidden for so long for a reason, great power destroys a coven from within while sacrifice unifies it."

"If this was a game you would be missing all the marks." Rebekah was genuinely confused.

But Miriam looked at Caroline with wisdom. "The time is coming for your choice."

Caroline gulped down affected. "What choice?"

"If you really love your coven, you should leave New Orleans and never come back. You are foreshadowing death by staying here."

"I need a script for this talk." Rebekah said.

"We need to leave." Enzo decided to put an end to it.

Caroline nodded. "We have to hurry Rebekah."

The other wasn't sure what was being kept from her but she wasn't pushing for answers now and left after the other two.

* * *

Marcel erupted into the Pub with a blasting attitude, he easily scanned the daily crowd and sorted out the one face that he was expecting to find here.

Kaleb looked up when someone robbed him of his drink just as he was about to taste it. "Oh, it's you." He sneered with repulse.

"Yes me, I need you to do a location spell because Bonnie is taking a trip to mad land today and decided to have a casual morning walk with the Mikaelson's parent." Marcel returned the glass to the counter with force.

"It's a new thing, she likes them now."

"Who?" Marcel was at loss.

Kaleb snatched his drink back. "You don't know?" He laughed because it was all so absurd. "You set me up to be Kol's bitch for how long he wanted and while you did it to sleep with my girlfriend, she went and fell in love with the old prick." Kaleb dropped his head back and had the drink in one take. "Bonnie dumped me because she has feelings for a man who looked like me for weeks and if that's not screwed up enough for you, she fell for the man _you_ framed and tried to kill." Kaleb touched Marcel's chest. "But the little wanker outdid us all, he called _you_ to fix the assassination that _you_ ordered and he swept away with the girl right under your nose." Kaleb stopped. "Hell… you have it worst than I do."

Marcel gulped down a lot of his frustration while Kaleb left the bar, he only caught up to him on the back alley. "I need you to do the spell Kaleb, I need to find her."

"I'm not lifting a finger to help her." Kaleb shouted raging.

"Only if I've broken them all." Marcel threatened.

The threat however was left in the air as the alley became suddenly crowded with Tyler's pack.

In front of the group was Jules who smiled at Marcel. "How are you Marcel? I wasn't expecting to find you here, usually you are busy torturing wolves in the woods."

Marcel sighed. "Jules, that was Thierry and his crew." He looked around the familiar faces. "Where's Tyler? I can explain it to him."

"Tyler and Aiden went on a road trip to recruit new wolves for the pack." Jules crossed her arms. "The rest of us decided to thank you for the wonderful treatment that you provided us while we were trapped in the Bayou."

"I would love to talk and solve this little tension between us but I have something else important to do." Marcel went around Jules to leave but found a new wall of werewolves blocking his exit.

Before he spoke, there was a speedy sound and a sting on his neck, he touched it to find a dart sticking out of it, when he pulled it out he smelled the vervain and slowly fell to his knees.

One of the men in the pack jumped from the roof to the garbage container and then to the ground, he was carrying a shotgun and used it to hit Marcel right across the face, it only took another second to have half the pack on top of Marcel kicking and punching him.

Jules turned to Kaleb. "You were never here."

"I never saw a thing." He easily said walking away from the assault.

* * *

"What are we doing in here?" Bonnie asked Mikael as they walked by the sign with the street name.

Canal street was _the_ starting point for any tourist keen on exploring the city, it was also a major supernatural conjunction, its location along with the connection to the original French Quarter and upriver boundary gave it a special atmosphere and frequently many spirits were spotted crossing the streets and consequentially disappearing when in contact with the moving cars.

"I know about your special qualities my dear, Sophie said that you are an open safe and that ghosts naturally come to you when your mind is open to it." Mikael emptied a syringe on Bonnie's arm, he was so quick about it that she only blinked before stumbling.

"What was in…" Her voice stumbled as well.

"It's Red smoke in liquid form, it's amazing what you can buy for kicks these days. All you need is the right contacts in the black market." He held her arm and kept her closely to him.

Bonnie's feet started to drag while he kept walking steadily.

"Keep an eye on the familiar faces dear, they know that I'm here so they will contact you soon."

"Who am I looking for?" Her vision was foggy as she looked ahead to the endless amount of faces cluttering the busy street.

"A girl called Lucy who likes roses and rum." Mikael took a compass from his pocket, the old iron compass rose started moving in rapid circles, only settling on a direction after he repeated the name. "Lucy Bennett."

The faces in front of Bonnie became a troubling mix, a few started to look straight at her while others carried on with their affairs ignorant to her presence.

Someone bumped against her shoulder but when she turned her head to apologize the figure vanished as a random tourist walked right through it.

Bonnie struggled to take in the information as fast as she could, she started to sort out the ghosts from the rest of the moving crowd, a few were wearing old clothes while others looked just like another New Orleans inhabitant going about their lives, except for the fact that they went into stores by walking through the shop window.

She was surrounded by dead people who were by far in larger number in comparison to the living and everything became a little more eerie.

* * *

"Your brother is hogging Katherine." Matt grumbled upset as he joined Kol outside on the porch.

Kol could hear the conversation between Katherine and Elijah. "She has questions which is understandable and she knows that Elijah has the immediate answers, for now she's just placating the anguish of becoming something she didn't ask to be but if you don't want to lose the kinship link that you have with her, you have to act because she's building an affinity with Elijah while you brood on the side."

Matt constricted his eyebrows deeply resentful. "My friend is going to drink blood for the rest of her life and I don't really know what to tell her, except that I have a daylight bracelet ready for her."

"This isn't about you Matt, it's about Katherine and she needs the reliable source that she always had in her life. Trust me, that's all she's thinking about now, the blood and the things that she can and cannot do only come to focus much later."

"Why did Mikael turn her?" Matt's voice hardened with revolt.

"When you kill an Original, his entire bloodline dies along with him and Katherine is now part of Mikael's line."

Matt's expression sharpened up. "I did not see that one coming."

"Every memory that I have of my father has a bad connotation attached to it." Kol wasn't expecting no less now that he was back.

Matt expelled a sad sigh. "I don't remember my father at all, you know... I don't even know how he looked like or if he was a drunk waste like my mother. When I was in the Football team I used to look at the bleachers during the games and imagine that my father was sitting there, then one day I just stopped. I knew that there was a bunch of stuff that I was missing out by not having a father but some of my friends weren't having it better by having one and man… I rather not know what my father was like than having yours."

Kol tilted his head with a teasing smirk. "And I was about to gift wrap my satan father and offer him to you."

"I like my life as it is." Matt had a small look inside the house.

Kol neared Matt for a quieter conversation. "Go in there and tell her how you feel, don't let Elijah be the only one she can relate to in this time of change."

"Can't you just ask your brother to step down or something?"

Kol unlocked his phone to call Bonnie. "Successfully nudging Elijah away from a damsel in need of help is the same as stopping day to bring out night."

"Says the one who made an eclipse happen." Matt sneered.

"Man up Matt." Kol simply walked away, trying Bonnie's phone again.

Matt's initial response was to sulk but alas he was right, no one could do this for him.

* * *

Someone walked straight at Bonnie, she tried to stop in the sidewalk but Mikael was still dragging her along with him, the ghost walked right through her and it left a cold sensation behind.

Bonnie shivered with increasing illness, she was dizzier and every face was a ghost now, she couldn't set them apart anymore and crashed right against some random tourist.

"We can't stop now my dear." Mikael felt her resistance.

"They are all looking at me, I don't know who to specifically approach." Bonnie crossed paths with a little boy this time.

Mikael kept her close, like he was supporting someone drunk and very few even gave them a double look. "Fear not, she will come to you."

"For what?" Bonnie spotted another girl who was staring at her just a few feet away.

"Lucy will make sure that everything remains as it is."

Bonnie caught her breath as the girl took her hands, it was a rush of energy that shook her entirely and she tried pulling away.

"Don't tell him that I'm here." Lucy asked.

"What will Lucy do exactly?" Bonnie tried to keep her voice steady.

"My wife arranged for a twist when she died, you see my beautiful lass, Esther knew me well and she knew that I would claw my way back to life if I ever died so she linked my blood to the essence of her dirty lover. It was a long search for the right witch to break that binding spell but Lucy was remarkable." He looked straight at the dead witch as if he was seeing her.

There was a sexy smile in Lucy which made Bonnie recoil her trust.

"You are here to help him."

Mikael had a big victorious grin. "I knew that you wouldn't disappoint me."

Lucy started channeling all of Bonnie's energy, she drew out power and magic using Bonnie as a raw talisman to access the magic that was now dead to her.

"Leave me alone…" Bonnie tried to get away from the ghost but Mikael's ruthless force kept her in place, although he couldn't physically see Lucy he could sense the energy rising up around him and Bonnie getting weaker.

"The spell killed me the first time but your power will help me finish what I started." Lucy wrapped her hands around Bonnie's wrists to suck all of her energy and magic flow.

"No." Bonnie fought harder, the drugs were leaving her vulnerable but she was still in control of her last resistance to what was happening. "Get out of my head." She yelled blocking the free access to the other witch.

"Wait Bonnie, you need to trust me." Lucy tried pulling her back in.

Bonnie used her sudden empowerment and made a connection to all the dead energy around her, it was similar to a dead battery that she revived by calling their attention. "Go back to hell." She sinisterly said.

As she uttered the words every ghost started screaming, the sound was deafening and Lucy grabbed her head in pain but so did Mikael who horribly felt the right side of his brain about to implode.

Bonnie staggered away from them and got away as fast as she could, she blended into the confusing crowd made of dead souls screaming and alive people taking pictures and searched for the nearest alley.

She had very little time and looked for her phone returning the calls she had at once. "Kol? I'm on Canal Street…" She said unsure if he had picked up, she was too groggy and unsteady to tell.

The adrenaline rush had the worst effect on her now and she dropped her phone dizzy, her heart was slowing down just like her breath and she lost balance once she found refugee in a narrow back street away from the array of strange faces, she leaned against the wall before faintly sitting down on the ground.

* * *

Mikael pushed people out of his way violently, the child's play left him angry and he was not going to be benevolent once he got his hands on the girl.

He entered a alleyway but clearly it was the wrong one because the girl wasn't hiding in here and quickly he turned away to leave, she had to be close by and it wouldn't take him long to track her down, his only delay was a dark-haired boy who met him at the beginning of the alley with a challenging smile.

"You seem in a hurry but I was hoping that we could take a minute to establish a small introduction, I'm Enzo." He carried out with an easy attire.

"I never heard of you." Mikael replied annoyed by the inconvenient meeting.

Enzo had a few random paces closer to the older man. "I've heard plenty about you."

Mikael did very little to hide how smug he was with the information.

"You are the old sod who likes to terrorize his offspring and coarse women."

"Have I met anyone from your circle of intimacy?" Mikael asked with contempt.

Enzo raised his hand to his head level. "This tall, perky and with a heart-wrenching smile." He smirked. "She likes to ignite old sods on fire."

Mikael opened his mouth with a nod and a sneer. "I thought that she was with the wolf in sheep's clothing."

"I'm still here to keep you away from her."

"I've lost my interest in her for now, I need to find her friend instead so that she can finish her work for today." Mikael ignored the man's challenging stare, he wasted too much time with him already.

"I think that we should wrap this up as well."

Enzo's words sounded like a threat and Mikael motioned triggered by it, he had a hand around Enzo's throat and had him pinned to the ground before Enzo even chocked.

"You've managed to bore me." Mikael closed up his hand.

"I needed a little more time." Enzo shoved a knife into Mikael's kneecap.

The Original groaned in pain, while he took it out Enzo escaped his hold, the intention was to kick Mikael while he was distracted but effortlessly he stopped the hit and Enzo ended on the ground again with a hand crushing his chest.

Mikael was going to use the knife to carve Enzo's heart out and he started cutting through, the blood merged with screams but immune to it Mikael made another cutting line on the left side of the heart. "It's been a few centuries since I've done this so forgive me if my carving skills are rusty."

Enzo closed his eyes excruciating in pain, contrary to the satisfied look on Mikael's face, he lifted his arm to begin another cut but Rebekah appeared behind him, swiftly she laced an arm around his neck and without blinking lodged Tunde's blade right in his heart.

She stepped back as the body began to stiffen and turn grey, as Mikael tumbled to the side desiccated she stared at the magical blade, it really worked.

"Didn't we agree that you would rescue me as soon as he attacked me?" Enzo moaned from the ground. "He was about to reshape my heart."

Rebekah gulped down and woke from her frozen contemplation of the desiccated body. "Next time you play the hero whilst I play the maiden in need of assistance." She offered him a hand.

Enzo tried to understand if his heart was still intact and inside of his rib cage. "Your father has a candid way to show affection." He took Rebekah's help to stand up.

"From which side of Caroline's family are you from?" She asked suspicious.

"From the ancient side." He shortened the conversation.

* * *

"If you kill Mikael, how long do I have before I kick the bucket?"

Katherine was clearly entering the assessment phase and Elijah was her handler at the moment, because of it he tried to comfort her with another certainty. "None of us will take action to vanquish Mikael permanently."

"Up until last night that was the mother plan." Naturally she didn't believe him.

"Your life is now enthralled with my father's and I am first and foremost a gentleman."

"That's sweet." Katherine looked away from his pretty dark eyes. "But my expiration date is ending anyway because I'm not finishing my transition."

"What are you talking about?" Matt barged into the room with a storm echoing in his voice.

"I'm not going to drink blood." She said sure of her decision.

"Katherine, you must think about this." Elijah was all for the calm approach.

While Matt was exploding on all edges. "You are going to drink human blood and you are going to do it fast because we are running out of time."

"I am not going to do it and you can't force me to do it." Katherine stood up with a snap.

"Why not?" Matt didn't let the space between them grow.

"Because I can't be part of a coven if I'm not a witch and this coven is everything to me."

"Exactly, this coven is not the same without you." Matt answered on the same loud manner.

"Caroline and Bonnie won't accept me, they haven't even called me."

"Because Caroline is working against the clock to immobilize Mikael before he makes more harm and to neutralize him before someone else kills him, now that we know that you are linked to him." Matt explained with a softer tone.

"I'm usually on the fighting team." She hated feeling like a weak link.

"And you are." Matt cupped her face. "You are Katherine Pierce and above everything else, you are a survivor. This coven is our family and you are not checking out like that, you are going to drink from me and then you are going to transition into the sexiest vampire Louisiana has ever seen."

"If I feed from you, I won't know how to stop." She stared at him doubtful.

"I can help you with that." Elijah volunteered.

"One bite and we're done with this." Matt encouraged her by taking her hand and placing her fingers over his pulsing artery in the wrist.

Katherine's eyes changed of color, the red in it was accompanied by a series of lines that transformed her face into the one of a predator.

* * *

Bonnie pressed the back of her hands against her eyes, the noise was louder inside of her head than it was out on the main avenue, mostly because there were so many different voices trying to speak to her at the same time.

They were all sending her messages but nothing was reaching her uncut and she was just begging them all to stop.

"Bonnie."

She stood up and walked to incoming voice at once, it was the one that she had been waiting for. "Kol, help me go back to my Gram's house."

He secured her with an arm around her waist. "What did he do to you?"

"He drugged me but now I know something that he hid from Klaus all this time."

"I should have suspected that you had lost your mind when you sent me a message stating that I had to trust you." Kol stopped near his car.

Bonnie slumped against the door tired. "Aren't you happy? I finally did something brash."

"Since when does anyone listen to a word I say? I'm not stable enough to be trusted with my advices." He protested.

"You look so cute when you are flustered with concern." She smiled.

"Get inside the car, smart ass." He opened the door for her.

She softly laughed finding him endlessly cute.

* * *

Caroline was kneeling next to Mikael, Enzo and Rebekah had brought him back to the Bayou and now she was preparing the body for the ritual, she dropped the basil on top of him and then added the caraway seeds.

She had one of klaus' necklaces entangled in one hand and closed her eyes positioning her hands over Mikael's heart, she channelled from his powerful original essence and used it as fuel for the mantra that she repeated to herself.

Esther's medallion sparkled ignited by the potent energy flowing between Caroline and Mikael but it also protected Caroline from becoming tired and she finished the spell as she had started.

It was precisely that lack of fatigue that made Rebekah cock her eyebrow. "That's all?"

Caroline dropped Klaus' necklace on her palm and closed her hand clutching it. "Hopefully it worked and I was able to use Mikael's energy to reverse Nik's spell." She didn't take her eyes from the woods eager to see him show up soon.

"You've left him some clothes ready… I assume." Rebekah whispered next to Caroline's ear.

"Yes!" She quickly replied. "I left him a bag with clothes nearby."

And she had but then she started questioning if he would find it, after all Klaus was the kind of man to simply give up looking for clothes within minutes and walk out of the woods in a glorious nude showcase.

"Maybe you could cover your eyes?" Caroline asked Rebekah in prevention.

"I've seen him shift many times while we were human so sadly I've seen more of Nik than I asked for."

Caroline realized that she was very guarded of his nudity. "I'd be more comfortable if you looked the other way." She extended the plea to the man always so quiet in the background.

Enzo pointed in front of her instead of doing as she asked so Caroline expected good news when she looked ahead and everything was perfect as she found a fully clothed Klaus making his way to her.

She couldn't run to him because this wasn't her dream and her knee was hurting like it was broken in two but she welcomed him with a beaming smile nonetheless.

He also understood the difference from her dream because Caroline looked like the survivor of an ugly and violent fight and he barely tamed his growl as he gently grazed her cheek with his hand.

Attentive to the quiet scene and knowing how to placate her brother's wrath blindly, Rebekah spoke up. "Your plan worked."

He looked at the desiccated corpse with disdain. "We need to burn him."

Caroline widened her eyes alarmed. "We can't Nik, he turned Katherine so we have to study a way to unlink them before we do anything radical."

"He still needs to be put away in safety." Enzo opinionated.

Klaus eyed him with distrust.

"He's a cousin from the side of that family I have left in Romania." Caroline concealed an explanation in her eyes.

"So… you're a _Klaus_." Enzo had a long look at him.

Klaus didn't like him a bit, from the way he looked to the way he talked, he liked even less that he was here for Caroline.

"You two should take the body to a safe location." Caroline stepped up to end the weird manly stare.

"I know where to keep him." Rebekah pulled Enzo's arm to make him move.

Klaus averted his eyes to Caroline as the others carried Mikael away.

"He's from the Royal Guard and he's here to protect me." Caroline clarified the small blank in the previous message.

Klaus pointed at all the bruises she had in her face. "He's overly unqualified therefore I'm going to kill him." Klaus easily explained what he was going to do with Enzo.

Caroline cutely smiled and returned his necklace to him, she stroked his neck as the chain settled there. "Welcome back, I missed your brutal Viking ways."

His hard approach shook a bit. "I'm not considering parting from your side so soon again." He held the side of her face that was least bruised and kissed her softly, relishing more in how good it felt to touch her.

"Let's go home, you must be tired of being part of the wild life." She started walking but five small steps were enough to make him growl loudly and she stopped with a small spin to face him. "What? Limping is sort of sexy…" She excused the way she couldn't have a steady walk right now.

Klaus' first response was a grave scowl before he picked her up in his arms. "You hid the true circumstances of your meeting with Mikael."

"It's not as bad as it looks but can you not hold me so close? I think I have a broken rib." She used her inner voice with gentleness.

"We will discuss this thoroughly when we arrive to my house."

She used her small voice again. "We have to go to my house instead because I burned yours to the ground so that I could escape your mad father."

The loud snarl hummed out of his chest with fury but Caroline appeased him by planting a kiss on the side of his neck.

* * *

Vicki came around back to drop the garbage when the noises alerted her, the group was obviously attacking someone and she pushed her way through to the middle of them to find Marcel on the ground covered in blood but still at the mercy of vicious kicks.

"What are you doing? Stop it." She pushed one of the werewolves away from the bleeding mess on the ground.

The werewolf laughed in her face. "Go back inside and fix us some margaritas."

"Sure, do you want some wolfsbane with it?" She confronted him.

"This has nothing to do with you Vicki." Jules stepped in front of the other fuming werewolf and addressed the girl. "So, you should go back inside and forget that we are here."

"If he was human, he would be dead so don't you think that this has gone a little too far?"

"What about what he did to us?" Jules pressed angrily.

"I never saw his vampires ganging up against any of you in an alley and beating someone to the point they can't defend themselves anymore."

"Why don't you go call the police then?" One of them joked.

"I'll call Tyler instead and I'll tell him that his pack is now turned into a bunch of bullies."

"I'm not obeying an Alpha who lost his werewolf DNA." Jules hissed.

"You can tell him that right now." Vicki rested her phone against her ear.

Jules broke faced with the option. "I'll call him later myself, we have a bonfire party to prepare." She nodded at the pack to break and they all followed her as she walked away.

The girl from the Chinese takeaway answered from the other side of the call and Vicki ended her bluff. "Marcel, are you still alive?" She checked on the vampire.

"Yeah…" He answered with a mouthful of blood blocking his words.

"Can you walk?" She tried to roll him over.

He motioned his head with difficulty but more than his physical pain stopping him was his pride. "I can do it alone."

When he lost balance Vicki laced his arm around her neck. "Shut up Marcel and let me take you home."

* * *

He had been wordless all the way home, inside the car the only sounds that Caroline heard from Klaus were his inner snarls and growls so decisively she locked her arms around his neck knowing that he would just leave her in her bed and instantly pull away from her, considering that her strength was nothing compared to his she added a little persuasion to the move and kissed his cheek in a slow motion.

"I want to check in with Josh." He prepared his exit smoothly.

Caroline kept her arms as they were, although she was sitting on the bed already. "Mikael killed him." She crunched her lips a little.

"I'm going to release my father from the burden of being alive." Klaus clenched his jaw.

"You can't…" She kept her big eyes on his. "Kat is in the crossfire now and we need a little more time to deal with this." She started to stroke the back of his neck. "Besides, you just got back, can't you drift away from your murdering tendencies for a little while and focus on me instead?"

He faltered a bit, as soon as she batted her eyelashes and smiled all lovingly at him. "On which bruise should we focus first?" Brassily he smirked at her.

Caroline unlocked her arms from around him and pouted with a huff that took her to the middle of the bed. "Fine, go out and murder someone if that's going to turn you bearable afterwards."

"It would take a big rampage for that." He coldly dropped.

"Try not to kill any of my friends." She laid in bed facing away from him. "Or Marcel." Caroline rested her head over her hand and clasped her lips upset.

What she didn't hear was any of the sounds she was expecting, he didn't storm away and hit the door on his raging way out and she expectantly waited to see if she was coming out on top during another one of their little spats.

The mattress accused the weight as he sat on the bed but Caroline didn't turn towards him right away.

"My father always took great bliss in destroying everything that mattered to me." Klaus sounded calmer now, although loaded in pain.

"It's not my fault that he decided to extend his predilection to me and I already have half of my body battered so I don't need you to be mad at me as well." She scoffed with her eyes on the wall.

"He has nothing but hate for me."

"We all hate him back." She let out between her teeth.

"For the longest time all I wanted was to know why… why he hated me even before he discovered that I wasn't his son."

Caroline turned to look at him, this was not going where she thought it was.

"Now I have him here and all I have to do is take that dagger out and ask him, yet he's not important anymore and I don't care for what he thinks about me any longer. I care about what _you_ think and how you feel."

Caroline sat up to be at his level. "While you were away all that I could think about was that I missed you and that…" She had a longer breath. "I love you."

His emotions fled out of his control and that mirrored in his face, he didn't answer Caroline's confession as she would have wanted but he had to tell her something, softly he cradled the side of her neck and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She asked an infinite number of questions by looking at him puzzled and he answered with a hint of vulnerability.

"You are everything Caroline. All that is real to me and the thought that he could take you away from me is unbearable to sustain."

So typically of her, Caroline released this weird laugh that was wrapped in happiness and affection, and with a leap she searched for his lips receiving a kiss in response.

Damn it, the only problem was the nasty cut on her lip that hurt her when he pressed her lips harder.

Klaus obviously stopped the kiss concerned.

"It's ok, I'm ok." She kissed him longer and pulled him down with her as she laid on her back.

He drifted to her neck unwilling to hurt her on the lips again but forgot that she had a bad rib, she winced a bit because his touch was too strong as he caressed her body.

He gave her a look to which she answered with a sigh. "I only need to shift a little…" She moved under him trying to find a position that wouldn't hurt her but by folding her leg her knee sent a wave of pain that made her cringe.

Immediately Klaus hauled away. "I will not be with you when you can't even move."

She blew out steam by huffing and staring at the ceiling. "Maybe if I laid really still and you didn't touch me too much?"

Klaus showed his face above hers with a lifted eyebrow questioning her sanity.

Caroline laughed while stroking his face. "I'm sorry that you can't have your welcome back sex."

"I'm more interested in healing you." He caressed her chin with the back of his index.

"You know that I can't heal myself." She moved her fingers to his curls that look longer to her.

"What about vampire blood?" He entertained himself with her sand-blonde hair as well.

"When I was little Marcel gave me blood every single time that I scratched my knee or bumped into a table harder and except for making me really queasy and nauseous nothing happened so I developed an aversion for it and had the assurance that it didn't work." She glided her thumb across his unshaven face.

For a few seconds he was immersed in thought. "Do you have chocolate in the house?"

"In the kitchen…" She stopped surprised that he left the bed with an easy jump. "Nik?"

He returned fairly quickly with a chocolate bar and a glass, it was the last one that she glared at.

"I'm not drinking that." She warned him.

Patiently he held the blood closer to her. "You haven't tried my blood sweetheart and there is a chance that it could heal you."

"I know that Original blood is special but I don't like blood." She was feeling sick by just smelling it.

"After this one time, I won't bother you again with it." He waved the chocolate at her.

"I'm not a dog Nik!" She closed up her face at him.

"It will ease the metallic taste of blood that lingers in your mouth."

"You can add this to the biggest sacrifices that I've made in my life." She yanked the chocolate from his hand and then the glass, she had it quickly because it would be easier to keep it down but she was fighting her vomit all the way to the end of the glass.

He smiled because she curled up into a tight ball cursing him under her breath and shoving chocolate into her mouth as fast as she could.

"I feel sick." She complained making a ball with the wrapper and tossing it away.

He kissed her temple. "Of course you do, you just ate an entire chocolate bar."

"It's not from the chocolate, it's the blood." She pouted.

He left a trail of kisses along her cheek. "Tomorrow I will look for a new house."

"You can stay here for as long as you want."

"I would but your bed is miniscule." He groaned.

Caroline giggled and pulled him closer to her. "Don't be silly, we can snuggle really close."

"By the way, the lease belonged to Elijah so it was his house that you turned into ashes."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Her voice started to slow down, like her breath and Caroline closed her eyes.

He watched her as she drifted into a quiet sleep but before she did he had one last thing to whisper in her ear. "_Work song_ is my choice song as well."

She smiled for they had found their song.

* * *

Marcel stopped her when Vicki was about to clean his face with a wet towel, it was humiliating enough that he only reached his bed with her help.

Vicki dropped the towel unwilling to harm his ego further and stood from the bed with a curious stroll. "I've never been here."

"I've seen you at my parties." He pressed the towel against the open cut on his nose.

Vicki looked at him with a small lowering of her chin.

He nodded understanding what she meant. "You're Matt's sister and I never looked at you that way."

"I'm older than Bonnie is." She scoffed touching the stuff he had stored in his bedroom. "But I'm the everlasting invisible one."

"Why did you help me tonight Vicki? I know that some of my boys were cruel to you."

She turned to him. "On your order."

"I was wrong to lift the protection on the coven." He admitted.

Vicki went through his scarves and picked the one she liked seeing him wearing the most. "There's a reason why I used to come to the parties Marcel." She wrapped the scarf around her neck and left with it.

Marcel stared at the door of his bedroom a little struck, well, not just a little, he was bewildered.

* * *

Kol sat next to Bonnie on the sofa, she dozed off for a bit and now really rejoiced when she saw the coffee mug that he was holding for her.

"I think that every spirit left in the city is now having a party in my head." She complained about the ringing that was disturbing her thoughts.

"I can help you with a quick antidote…" He smiled with a hand that reached her cheek.

He gently moved his hand and hid it under all of her hair, with a temperate gesture he started to rub the nape of her neck and inevitably she leaned her head forward letting her forehead rest against his chest.

"What are you doing exactly?" She only asked because she could feel an almost instant recovery.

"I'm altering the information currently reaching your brain, I'm telling him that your heart is beating regularly again and that the drug is out of your blood system."

Bonnie supported her chin on his chest to gaze up at him. "In colloquial words, you are compelling my brain."

"I can stop showing off my vampire abilities if this goes against your strict arrant values."

She glared at him, he never lost a chance to expose her raw and crude. "No, I'm going to take advantage of your powers because I don't like the way this drug took control over my body."

There was a tiny subtle change in Kol and the shade of worry crossed his face like he was taken by surprise himself. "He could have hurt you."

At first it was strange for Bonnie that he wasn't considering her attack harmful but it came to her lastly that walking away with a buzzing head was ludicrous considering all the other alternatives that Mikael had at his disposal.

"There's a sickening aura around him, I felt like all of his hatred comes from the heart but instead of being consumed by it, he consumes others instead. Everything that he does is to perpetuate hate and to infect others with it." She felt ill just thinking about it.

"The holidays were particularly fun."

He joked but she didn't let him get away with it so easily. "If you ever feel like talking about it, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

"I want to talk about tomorrow night." He brazenly smiled. "May I take you out for dinner?"

Obviously she wasn't going to drill into that first wall callously, instead she kissed him on the lips before smiling back at him. "If I don't get shot, stabbed, sucked into another dimension or drugged, I will gladly go out on a date with you."

The answer made him chuckle and she also giggled a bit, but close as they were, they ended up kissing again.

* * *

She woke with a new lightness and stretched her arms up with a silly sound as she fully left her sleeping state.

She twisted her wrists and sat up, then she froze, her wrists, it didn't hurt anymore to move them and she stared at them beside herself.

The huge bruise and the ache were gone, then she touched her leg, her knee wasn't hurting and she jumped up to strip from her Jeans.

"Nik?" She called him loudly when she didn't find any signs of her injury.

Caroline pulled her top up and glided her hand across a smooth and completely healed rib, her skin wasn't purple or sickeningly egg-yellowed and she touched her face feeling it back to normal again, just like her lip.

"Nik? Come here." She called him back to the bedroom, she could hear the shower running in her bathroom.

"There seems to be an emergency." He showed up wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I'm all healed!" She greeted him with a beaming yell.

He wandered his eyes along the body of the girl standing on top of her bed giving a little turn for him, evidently the only thing that he could find was the stunning milky-white complexion that he remembered in detail.

With a daring giggle she ran and jumped to him, he caught her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist and planted a huge kiss on his soft lips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She rewarded him with another big kiss that didn't hurt a tiny bit on her end.

He grinned happy but also cocky that he was special enough to heal her.

"You smell nice." She moved her fingertips across his wet shoulders.

He moved his hands down her back. "I had to purge myself from the scent of all the animals I've killed, they were disturbing the only scent I crave for." He leaned his head so that he could press his nose against her neck.

Caroline grazed her nails across the back of his neck. "I miss having your smell on my skin."

Their mouths found each other with a blind passion that was always on full blaze and Caroline tilted her head to better capture his tongue that entered her mouth hungry for her.

He was back and she wanted him, probably as much he had a need for her and the deep kiss lasted until he reached the bed.

Caroline landed on the bed with her eyes on him, suddenly she smiled remembering that their first time was right here on this bed and rubbed her thighs together just like that first meeting, reacting to the hot man before her.

Her chest moved up and down propelled by deep breaths but her heart betrayed her as it jolted into a frenetic song when Klaus started to caress her legs, he started just at the calf, moved up to her knees and looked straight at her as he reached higher and started pulling her boxers down her legs.

Caroline licked her dry lips when he smelled them.

"There's just something about your scent, love." He dropped her boxers on the floor and glided a hand along the inside of one of her legs.

Caroline's breath faltered when he caressed the inside of her thigh but things got out of hand, breathing wise, when he moved his hand to the middle of her legs.

She bit back a moan when he ran a finger across her wet core.

"Your smell is enslaving." He opened her legs and lowered his head to mouth her.

Caroline clasped her eyes shut and gasped when he kissed her lips, he parted them to access her clit and nudged it with the tip of his tongue before kissing it languorously.

Her hand buried in his hair while this indescribable pleasure bestrewed her entirely, he went from sucking to licking and then he thrusted his tongue against that little nub in the most sweet continuous pace.

"Nik…" She squeezed her legs around him a little too responsive to the way his tongue was so sheeted between her folds. "Hmmmm…." She hauled her back away from the mattress when he moved his tongue in a circle and pulled everything into his mouth again. "Nik! God, that feels so good." She breathed out.

His hands were caressing her inner thighs, he was only using his mouth to pleasure her and with a beautiful tremble she came for him.

Klaus kissed his way up, he did it with inches apart from each butterfly touch of her skin, he covered her tummy and her chest with care.

Caroline was still shaking when he started to kiss her neck and there was nothing but love when she faced him. "That was amazing."

"I could do that all day." He wasn't being smug with his smile though.

"That wouldn't be fair then, because I would be the only one satisfied in the end." She outlined the lines of his face slowly.

"I enjoy giving you pleasure Caroline." With her he had no will to be selfish.

"But if you are not getting enough, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" She held back her glee with a little frown.

"I'm very outspoken love." He reminded her.

"It's important for me to know that you are happy in this as well, I mean we're both sort of insatiable and I'm ok with that because I'm not ashamed to admit that I really like sex but at Tyler's party you said that you were holding back and I don't like that. I know that I'm human so things are probably different from what you are used to…" She looked at him apprehensive.

Klaus pulled the quilt over her body to keep her warm and kissed her on the lips. "I assure you that different means something good for the first time in centuries."

"But?" She murmured.

He scooped her body closer to his. "Katherine now holds the status that I want for you."

Somberly a small shadow crossed her face. "I don't want to be a vampire Nik."

"I will not let you go gently and quietly into the night." He said unwavering.

She swept his hard face with a gentle hand. "My beautiful Gadje… it might not come to that." She smiled with happiness bursting out of her. "Enzo told me about an old legend…"

Klaus narrowed his eyes attentive to every word as she told him about the immortality legend.

* * *

Klaus smiled at Caroline as they left the car, when she was close to him he reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers, it was done without effort but it truly hit Caroline with a punch of feelings.

They shared a goofy smile and looked away from each other with all that joy dancing in their eyes, they met the other arriving couple in the middle of the field and although Bonnie and Kol weren't walking hand in hand there was very little space between them.

"Are you feeling better, Bon?" Caroline asked concerned.

"I don't have any creepy drugs left in me." She lifted her hands relieved. "Kol found an antidote to the side effects of Red Smoke."

Caroline leaned against Klaus. "I found something that can help me heal faster as well."

While the girls were all effusive, Kol paced closer to his older brother cautious of his ever volatile temper.

"Nik, I…"

Klaus interrupted him by punching him hard.

"You broke my jaw." He grumbled bending over and clutching a throbbing face.

Klaus pulled him back to him and circled his arms around him tightly, he rested a hand over the back of Kol's head.

Kol eased into the hug. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"The next time you do so, I will pull your liver through your mouth."

Caroline sighed with a smile. "You two are so cute right now."

Kol and Klaus broke away with awkward grunts and a swift attempt to regain their cool breeze back.

Katherine arrived terribly reserved towards her friends, she even stayed behind cautious to come any closer to the girls. "Matt called you guys as well, huh?"

"Kat, you will never guess what happened today." Bonnie gushed naturally about her day. "I got high for the first time and I absolutely hated it as I knew that I would every time you tried to make me smoke Red."

Katherine slowly smiled while trapping a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked at Caroline as the other started speaking.

"I got my man back." She pressed her hands together with a squeal. "And Papa Mikaelson is out of circulation."

"I finished my transition." Katherine waited for the ugly reactions to play out now.

"That means that you are now going to look like that forever…" Bonnie complained with a playful scoff. "All curly perfect and pretty."

"And you are going to have that entire invincibility thing panning out for you." Caroline scoffed as well.

Katherine frowned confused. "My life is now faded to black."

"You always did have a thing for black." Bonnie let out a cute giggle.

Caroline left Klaus' side and moved closer to her friend following Bonnie's motion. "You are going to be insufferably amazing as a vampire."

"Double sexy, double kick-ass and double the personality. That's going to be fun." Bonnie poked Katherine's shoulder.

Katherine flicked her gaze between the two girls. "You don't think that I'm repulsive and a dejected monster now?"

"You are one of my three best friends Katherine." Bonnie didn't see it any other way.

"So you don't hate me?" Katherine's voice halted on a few tears emerging.

"Nothing changed for me." She looked at Caroline. "We are family, right?"

Caroline parted her arms and beamed with a big warm smile, then she did what she was best at, she hugged Katherine and Bonnie at the same time. "You are anything but ordinary and that's exactly why we love you so much, you big dummy." She rested her head against Katherine's. "I resent that you even thought that we would turn our backs on you now."

"I have a million emotions flicking inside of me every two seconds." Katherine explained her turmoil.

"We are all here to help you." Matt walked to them with a football ball that he carried with a smile.

"A game at night? It's been years since we've done that." Bonnie picked up the ball reminiscent.

"Ever since I left the college team. Do you think that you've lost your touch?" Matt teased her.

She shrugged. "There's one way to find out." She walked over to the middle of the field and threw the ball as strongly as she could.

Matt received it with a hard thud against his chest. "Still the best throw in the coven."

"I'm on her team." Caroline called dibs instantly.

"Girls versus boys?" Katherine joined the other two in the middle of the field with a challenging wink at Matt.

"Don't let me down." Matt seriously warned Kol.

"The two of us against them? That's not really fair." Kol couldn't understand the disparity.

Matt threw the ball at him but before he could catch it, Bonnie used her magic and Kol flew 10 yards backwards.

"I forgot to tell you that the girls don't play fair." Matt apologized.

"Thank you for the warning." Kol grumbled annoyed that Bonnie waved at him with an angelic smile.

Katherine had the ball now and she flashed sure that she would run at least 20 yards with it but her plan fell through as she hit the most solid wall and bounced back, she fell dropping the ball and squinted at Klaus who picked up the ball with a sly smirk.

"You should be back together in a minute or so." He picked up the oval-shaped ball with an intrigued look.

Katherine smirked. "Caroline only needs two seconds."

The ball flew out of his hands and ended up on the blonde already waiting in the end zone to score, Caroline even did a ballerina spin before she dropped the ball for their first touchdown.

"Thanks for the pass." She giggled mischievously as she ran by Klaus.

"Let's bring this one home." Matt asked his two team members as they gathered up for the second round.

He was about to make a beautiful pass to Kol when Katherine tackled him hard, he slammed against the ground and looked at her dizzy.

She straddled him smiling. "Maybe being a vampire is fun after all."

Kol picked up the ball next to them. "There's no time for role play Matt but good position to start off." He snickered.

"Is it?" Bonnie stood on his path to the goal.

"Every position is good, I think. I'm not sure because you are looking at me funny." He dithered.

Bonnie smiled and touched his hand, she burned him enough to steal the ball from him.

"Bon." He complained stunned that she was playing so dirty but also felt slightly turned on by it.

Bonnie's rebel adventure ended when she met Klaus who simply asked for the ball, reluctant but aware of her limitations she handed over the ball to him.

The last defense was Caroline who smiled defiantly.

He took a step, daring her with a wickedness that was impressive to watch.

"You wouldn't…" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I never lose sweetheart."

"I'm not moving." She reaffirmed knowing that he intended to touchdown exactly on the little square where she was standing although he had the rest of the line free.

"I'll try to be gentle." The artful sparkle twinkled in his blue clear eyes.

Caroline grew stiff realizing that he was going to do it and closed her eyes letting out a happy laughter as he flashed forward taking her with him, after all, losing wasn't so bad when she was in his arms.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Photograph –_ Ed Sheeran_

Honey white – _Morphine_

Love me two times – _The Doors_

Ghosttown – _Madonna_

Best fake smile - _James Bay _


	19. New Orleans crest

She already had the Henley shirts sorted out and now she was aiming at the pants, Caroline was decided on a specific pair of colorful Jeans and after a meticulous search she found the most stunning red pair that stole her heart.

"You are going to look so good with the new black Henley…" She muttered excited.

Bonnie was just leaving the store next door when she saw Caroline. "Good morning Care." She met her inside with a big smile.

"Hi Bon." Caroline was happy to see her as well and noticing the inquisitive look of her friend, she decided to explain. "I'm buying new clothes for Klaus because I burned everything that he owned when I crisped Mikael."

"You look so cute all wifey-like." Bonnie recognized how committed to this relationship Caroline was.

"I could get used to this easily." Caroline added the pants to the pile of stuff that she was buying for Klaus. "And I don't mean just shopping for him but having him in my life in general. It's like pockets." She thought of an easy way to explain it. "My favorite dress has the right color, the right cut and the right length but it's only perfect because it has pockets. It would still be a really great dress without pockets but it wouldn't be perfect… that's how I feel about Klaus in my life, he's like the pockets of my favorite dress."

"That's really cool…" Bonnie adored the analogy.

Caroline's hawk eye attentively noticed the bag that Bonnie was holding. "_Claire's Boutique_ usually doesn't have sexy dresses with pockets."

Bonnie shyly smiled. "They had some stuff on sales." Instantly she carried out with a swift exit. "I have to go over to Campus, I promised Ava that I would return her notes today."

Caroline watched the departure with a murmur. "Sexy on sales? I don't think so." She dialed Klaus' number quickly. "Do you know if your brother is taking Bonnie out on a date?"

Klaus was just reaching Mystic. "I shall inquire at once."

"Tell him to wear something fancy because Bonnie has big expectations for tonight."

"We should have dinner somewhere special as well." He stopped just as he was about to cross the street.

"How special are we talking about?" She played with the tags of his new clothes. "I want to know what to wear."

"I don't know about the dress but I really fancy the shoes that you were wearing on that third naughty picture that you've sent me."

Caroline burst into laughter. "They are called selfies Nik and I wasn't wearing anything else but the shoes."

"Exactly." He smirked boastful for the collection he now had on his phone.

"I'm really happy that you liked them."

"We will discuss your artistic side tonight over some White Gold Moët."

"Oh." Caroline let out impressed. "For some Moët I'm bringing my cheerleader outfit along."

Klaus dithered. "Am I missing a selfie?"

Caroline terminated the call without answering and with an evil little daring laughter, he only saw a glimpse of what she intended to tease him with in the future.

Kol looked up as Klaus pulled a chair to sit with him at the table. "Are you going to hit me again?"

"I feel as if I should because you called Marcel instead of calling your older brother to handle your survival." Klaus answered him sternly.

"I deemed you uninterested about my life or death." Kol replied carelessly.

"I'm still unrelenting."

Kol winked at him. "You were miserable without me."

"Not particularly." Klaus smiled indifferently.

"I can't move without moaning, my entire body is sore." Matt discontinued the brotherly banter by sitting with the duo at the table, he had a beer for everyone and a complain. "All those tackles from Kat killed me and we didn't even win the game." He glared at his team.

"The girls are very artful." It was a surprise as well for Kol that they lost.

"Where are you planing to take Bonnie to celebrate her victory?" Klaus presented Kol with a sly smile.

"It's strange to picture you in a date." Matt interrupted his easy drink.

"We are going to have dinner." Kol launched a foul look at Klaus.

"I hope that no ones leaves her in the middle of the road unconscious." Marcel pulled a chair and joined the group at the table.

Kol's reaction remained between a snarl and a big defiance stare.

"Dude… that was you?" Matt asked Kol in disbelief.

"I was very focused on Marcel at the time." Kol answered in a low voice.

"Who has been secretly entertained with thoughts of revenge against our family." Klaus used his chance to speak.

"They weren't that much of a secret like my dislike for your affections towards Caroline." Marcel swiftly marked his strike.

Klaus slightly tilted his glass at Marcel. "Your supervising abilities are disastrous Marcel, you've left her alone to deal with Mikael and I've encountered her with a nice shade of purple staining her entire complexion."

"Mikael tortured me for hours and I dint know that she was hurt because she didn't tell me about it…" He cringed the words out. "But she has always been able to handle herself, she doesn't need to be protected like an impaired child."

"Which leads me to the main question, why is this Enzo fella breathing around her?" Klaus' tone escalated to an upset range.

"He's not her cousin is he?" Kol assumed as much.

Marcel and Klaus looked at him without letting a word slip.

In that moment Bonnie came inside the bar and while she walked to the table Marcel and Kol both shifted expecting that she was coming for them however she stunned them by addressing Klaus instead.

"Hi, I need to speak to you alone." She pointed outside.

Klaus stood up puzzled but she didn't leave without giving Kol a big smile and having a word for Marcel.

"Sorry about attacking you yesterday but I really didn't want you to follow us."

Marcel grumbled something in Chinese but his hot seat wasn't ending so easily, as Bonnie and Klaus left they crossed paths with Vicki who neared the boys with a cool vibe.

She snatched Matt's bottle for a sip of beer. "Are you patched up to normal?" She nodded at Marcel.

"Did you find him after Bonnie attacked him?" Matt asked with a small narrow of his eyes.

"No, Jules and her thugs mauled him in the back alley and after I found him, I took Marcel home." She answered him without fuss.

Matt parted his hands with a shake of his head. "Do all of us even live in the same city right now? Because I feel very confused at the moment with everything that's happening."

Vicki had another sip from the beer with a long gaze at Marcel.

* * *

Bonnie tried to push away the awkwardness of standing on the sidewalk alone with Klaus. "You are very intimidating." She looked up realizing that he was taller than Kol.

"It's a trait that I've perfected over the centuries." He also had a long look at the girl, he smiled noticing as she had that she was tiny and that she certainly looked adorable next to his brother.

"Right…" She crumbled her lips.

"Is this conversation related to Kol?"

She shook her head. "It's about your father…" She slowly said.

"Is there something important that I should know about Mikael?"

"Not Mikael… your biological father." She had a deep breath. "He might be alive."

* * *

Enzo woke on the old crypt where he fell asleep during the night but instead of seeing Rebekah where he last saw her he only found an empty hallway in front of him so with a jump he stood searching for her and for the coffin.

He found her precisely on top of the coffin smiling at him.

"Relax Enzo… I'm right here." She threw at him a wallet.

He wasn't happy that she entertained herself with his belongings. "Don't you sleep?"

"Not when father is in the same room." She knocked on the wood beneath her.

He clenched his teeth missing the picture that should have been inside of his wallet.

"She's a very pretty girl." Rebekah admired the picture she kept in her hand.

Enzo walked over to the girl sitting on the casket with her legs crossed. "She was beautiful." He asked for the picture of the other with a stretched out hand.

Rebekah handed over the picture with slowness. "Who was she?"

"She was my wife." Enzo returned the picture to the sanctity of his wallet. "For 6 years before she died."

"How did she die?"

Enzo stared at a blank spot in the wall. "She drowned when her lungs filled up with blood."

Rebekah's eyes softened up taking in his disquiet. "Staked?"

"Bullet to the head." His voice dropped. "She was human." He walked out in need of space and time alone.

* * *

"What is this madness?" Klaus looked at Bonnie as if she was really mad.

"Have you ever heard of a witch called Lucy?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Could she be one of the hundred witches you killed the night that Mikael died?"

"What has this to do with my father?"

Bonnie picked up on his short temper. "Mikael drugged me because he wanted to make it easier for Lucy's spirit to contact me and for what I could understand from yesterday's mess was that before she died Esther did a binding spell linking Mikael to your father's ashes so that if Mikael ever returned to life, he would bring the other with him."

"Are you certain of this?"

"I saw images of the spell that Esther used and I could feel that Lucy's spirit was still very committed to it as well, I think that she died trying to undo what Esther did and now Mikael wanted to use my magic to make sure that she finished what she started."

"What was the outcome yesterday?"

"I didn't let her finish it." Bonnie looked at Klaus with a brief encouragement. "He could be looking for you right now."

Klaus absorbed the news silently.

"Tell Caroline that Esther's medallion is connected to the spell and she will know what to do." Bonnie left Klaus immersed in great thought.

* * *

Marcel was waiting for Caroline near her house, the way she beamed at him was so rewarding that it was enough to forget that things had been turning on such a crippled wheel lately.

"You came to visit, I love that." She warmly said inside of a bear hug.

"I heard that you were hurt." He waited until she had her blue eyes locked with his to scold her. "And you kept it undisclosed from me."

"You lost your entire army and you were brutally attacked by Mikael, there's been a lot going on so I wanted to spare you the vision of what he did to me." She tried to appease him slowly.

"How did you heal so fast?" He tried to push away the image of Mikael harming her.

"Klaus gave me his blood and it worked like a cure. I fell asleep all wrecked and woke up sparkling new."

"His blood does cure a werewolf poisonous bite on a vampire, some of that power has to extend to something else and that's how he was able to heal you." For Marcel it was important that he understood this to the last tiniest fraction.

For Caroline it all came down to the fuzzy feeling that her boyfriend was a healer like she was. "Yesterday I looked for Papa Tunde's blade with Rebekah and she stabbed Mikael with it…" She looked at Marcel wondering if he knew about the bloodline that now linked Katherine to Mikael.

"I heard about Katherine and I wanted you to know that Sophie used a spell a while back to break my sire and bloodline to Klaus." He smiled at Caroline. "We'll help your friend."

"When you want, you are such a sweetheart." Caroline launched at him the sweetest look in history.

When her phone started ringing Marcel almost guessed who was the ID caller, he got his confirmation by the shimmer in her eyes when she saw the name on her phone.

"If you ever dumped him things would just go back to what they were before he occupied the quarter."

"Things have never been so good." She happily pressed her phone to her ear. "Hello my beautiful hybrid, this is your sunshine speaking."

Marcel was not in the mood for fluffy talks between Caroline and the last man he would have wanted for her and brushed a kiss on her cheek before walking away.

* * *

"Can I drink him?" Katherine pointed at the cute guy leaving the store.

"No." Elijah answered without lifting his eyes from the book he was reading.

Katherine leaned back on the street bench. "What about him?" She nodded towards the blonde kid entertained with his phone.

Elijah glanced up from the small print. "No."

"I'm famished Elijah." She tilted her head to glare at him.

"I know." He checked his watch. "We are instructing your body to resist the hunger."

"If you don't let me feed soon I'm going to straddle you and have a banquet on your neck." She targeted the exact spot where she wanted to bite him.

Elijah closed his book and picked up a flask that he handed her.

With a miff she snatched the silver bottle from his hand but her disappointment came in the shape of a gag. "What's in here?"

"Blood from a bag." He simply answered her.

Katherine did a huge effort not to retch. "It doesn't taste like Matt." She quickly gave him the flask back. "I don't like it."

"You have to find in yourself the will to trust me." He insisted that she fed from the flask.

"Can I still have a random snack after this?" She drifted her gaze to the yummy people surrounding them.

"When it's time." He quietly said and returned to his book.

Katherine quacked with repulse after another sip from the horrendous beverage stored in the flask.

* * *

"Hey, I came as soon as I could." Caroline reached Klaus out of breath, he was waiting for her in front of The Queen Anne hotel and after a quick peck she waited for him to end what he only hinted at the phone.

"Bonnie spoke of a possibility that Esther might have arranged for Ansel to be resurrected along with Mikael."

"If he's here, I can find him." Caroline removed Esther's necklace from around her neck and clutched the medallion hard. "Every major spell that she ever did is imprinted on this, like a Viking version of a Grimmoire. A matrix that I can use to do a location spell." She paused excited for him. "We are going to find your father."

"Assuming that he wants to be found."

It was understandable his reluctance but Caroline had enough ado for the two of them. "Think of what you want to tell him when you meet him." She took Klaus' hand and began to conjure a spell using his energy.

* * *

Bonnie still had a lot of things to squeeze into her schedule before the afternoon but her rushed ways were reeled back by an envelope that she found on the floor of her dorm room, she even left the door open curious to see who sneaked a letter under her door.

Panic ignited inside of her as she unfolded the official letter, the words were hard to read but harsher to comprehend and she read out loud so that maybe then it started to make sense in her brain.

"_This is to inform you that today I have decided to expel the student Bonnie Bennett from this school. This decision has been taken, consistent with the procedures of the Tulane University for suspension and expulsion from a particular university and honoring its discipline code. _

_The decision to expel Bonnie Bennett from this institution has been made after consideration of the information provided by several witnesses who have affirmed that there was a clear disrespect of the Tulane's rules that claim specifically that no sort of magic is permitted on college premises._

_This decision is permanent and effective immediately Bonnie Bennett will not be able to return to this_…."

"You have two days to clear your room and to leave the keys for another student to take the dorm vacancy." Mrs. Catelli informed Bonnie by the threshold.

"I'm going to protest this, you can't do this to me." Bonnie's world shrunk into an agonizing little scream that rang in her mind.

"I warned you that your special rights were revoked and that you were forbidden to use magic while on the university grounds."

"This is unjust." Bonnie gazed at the letter again.

"You will be made an example for the rest of the Devil's children. The sinful witchcraft is finally banned from this school and don't bother running to your friend Marcel for help because if you intervene I will expel every little witch attending this college. You all deserve to be burnt in the public square." She looked down on Bonnie with hatred.

Bonnie's enormous self-control worked on point because she want to turn the old hag into a frog.

* * *

"This used to be a beautiful green place once." The spell had taken them to a shady location in the Bayou, right where the Garden used to be and Caroline tried to keep a conversation going since Klaus was so guarded and quiet. "Sophie destroyed the prison when she escaped with Marcel."

"Indeed there's not much of it left." He helped her go down to the only structure that was still intact, the underground catacombs.

Instead of just using his hand as support, Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and curled up her legs so that he would catch her weight and carry her down to the pit, she giggled because he pretended to be upset that he had to carry her when in reality she recognized his caring hold during the effortless descend.

"Care?" Rebekah recognized the giddy outlet and jumped from her seat on top of the coffin.

"Bekah?" Caroline looked back while still in Klaus' arms.

"Thank God, someone to take over my shift." Rebekah rushed to them happy.

"Actually, we are looking for Nik's dad…" She frowned at the coffin behind Rebekah. "His _other _dad."

"Can't you keep me company anyway?" Rebekah asked Caroline hopeful for a positive feedback.

"Didn't I leave Enzo with you?" Caroline didn't budge from her privileged place in Klaus' arms.

"I was invasive of his privacy and he left offended." She sounded regretful for her bad action.

"I've been replaced in my absence." Klaus responded to the easy mood happening between the girls by putting Caroline back to her feet and walking over to the coffin.

The girls shared a complicity smile, truthfully they had started a friendship while he was away.

Klaus opened the casket, the hideous parent who tormented his life was only a reach away from his hand from disappearing forever, surely decapitating him would put an end to his monstrous existence.

"I don't know why the spell didn't work." Caroline was discouraged the slightest.

"Are you here for Ansel?" Rebekah suddenly connected her brain to what Caroline first said when she arrived.

Klaus turned to look at his sister and Caroline stared at her baffled as well.

"I found this inside of one of Mikael's pockets." She handed Klaus a folded sheet of paper.

After skimming through the symbols on it, he gave the paper to Caroline. "It's a spell but it's incomplete." He referred to the tore end of the sheet.

"I recognized the name Ansel, it's written in our mother dialect." Rebekah touched the symbol for Caroline but she was attentive to something else.

"I've seen this before." She called Klaus' attention to the two symbols on each end of the sheet, a wide white circle and a smaller black circle. "If I fold the paper like this…" She joined the two random circles one over the other creating a perfect black circle. "It's an umbra." She stretched out the paper again. "Umbra, penumbra and antumbra are variations that I used in the spell to turn Tyler's pack into permanent wolves and then on the counter spell that I used to free them and later you. I don't think that the spell is incomplete, it just needs to be interpreted the right way."

"Why did my father have that with him?" Rebekah wasn't entirely on board with the entire witchcraft dialogue.

"Any witch could access Esther's memories by using this necklace but depending on how good they were as a witch, maybe all they ever understood were disconnected symbols that were never enough to complete a spell."

"Which results in the conclusion that this Lucy who helped Mikael didn't have the right spell." Klaus was ready to drop the entire quest at once.

"You don't know that." Caroline wasn't going to allow it.

"I have enough knowledge to consider this subject unattainable." He started to walk away only reinforcing his will.

Caroline crunched her lips and lessened her eyes unhappy.

"Could you send some of your vampires to take over my shift? I need to leave before I writher in here." Rebekah asked him desperate to see something else than the walls of a cave.

* * *

Bonnie knelt in front of the grave leaving a rose on the dirt, she was absolutely distraught as she spoke to the name on the tombstone. "Grams… I was expelled."

"That's ok baby."

The voice startled her and Bonnie jumped to her feet with a hammering heart.

"Your life won't end because of this."

"Grams…" Bonnie covered her mouth with tears flocking to her eyes.

Sheila opened her arms. "I'm a ghost but I can still hug my precious granddaughter."

Bonnie smiled while taking that step to the other woman, she cried with the warmth of a hug that she only knew as a child. "I missed you so much Grams."

"I've always been here with you Bonnie." Sheila stroked her hair when Bonnie pulled away to look at her emotional. "You just didn't want to open your eyes to see me."

"I… think that I felt your presence." Bonnie connected this warm energy to the spirit she always felt around whenever she visited the cemetery.

"I heard all of your confessions and I've advised you every single time that you've asked for my opinion, even when you didn't want to let me in." Sheila leaned over to kiss Bonnie's forehead. "I'm so happy that you've decided to encompass how far your magic can really go."

"I have?" Bonnie was still reticent.

"You've sensed that Lucy wasn't trust-worthy although she was family and you've used the connection that you have to the dead to stop her, there is still training ahead of you but with time you will be able to see into our world as easily as you see me now."

"Did I really stop Lucy from doing that counter spell successfully?"

"You did but the original spell that you are looking for wasn't successful either, it required something that Esther didn't predict vital to seal it. The spell was made with her necklace which now has not only her blood but someone else's, without which it won't be possible to recreate the resurrection spell correctly."

Bonnie's eyes widened to listen to the rest.

* * *

Matt decided to leave the tie home, it was strangling his neck and making him uncomfortable as hell, in fact he needed some water and went to the kitchen with the suit jacket in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Vicki asked him from the couch where she was flicking through the channels.

"The tree Elder witches are being buried today…" He drank half the glass before smiling at her. "Do you want to tag along to a funeral where everyone will pretend to be very sad but also trying to guess who is the next Elder in line?"

"Aren't you afraid that I might straddle the priest and showcase my slutty reputation?" She sneered playfully without looking at him.

"I'm serious Vic. We never have a day off together so why not enjoyed it?"

She looked at him surprised. "Isn't this a coven thing? I would be a third wheel."

"You're my sister and today I want you there." He said sweetly but assertive.

"I'm going to put on a dress." She smiled so beautifully that it reached her eyes.

* * *

"Thanks Bon. I will meet you at the cemetery." Caroline ended the call in a hurry to tell Klaus what she just found out, she walked out of the bedroom but he wasn't where she had left him.

Instead of studying all the stuff that she had saved at her home about his father, he was enjoying a drink and, to her horror, contemplating the pictures in her childhood pink album.

Her eyes went from the open drawer to the sofa. "How did you find that?"

His lips curved into a wicked smile. "I adore how adorable you look in all of these." He was invaded by an usual feeling that would have sounded like a big _awww_.

Caroline sat on the sofa mortified. "I left you to find clues about your father not to find my Barbie phase." She complained hoping that she could yank the embarrassing pictures on time.

Klaus laughed as soon as she moved and easily secured the album away from her greedy hands. "I haven't finished."

"Usually I'm a big fan of those words but today they do not apply." She hissed with another attempt that only left her wheezing and with a few golden locks out of place.

Klaus carried on admiring her happy pictures, until a protest escaped him as well. "Marcel's drool is staining most of these beauties."

Caroline accepted the album back when he was satisfied with his glimpse at a young Caroline who loved to smile showing off her little crook tooth.

"Bonnie called with news." She left the album on the coffee table and took a small knife that she had around for her spells. "We need your blood to recreate the original spell."

Klaus held the knife when she gave it to him but he was far from grasping the significance of what she was saying.

"The spell wasn't to connect Ansel to Mikael in case he died but to resurrect him on the night Mikael killed Esther. He did it during a full moon, when she was going to use your blood and your essence while you were in wolf form to bring Ansel back." She reached for his hand. "Mikael stabbed her when she was in the middle of the spell, knowing that she wasn't going to survive Esther changed the spell at the last second and freed your werewolf gene so that you could be stronger than Mikael and kill him."

Klaus stood up, leaving the knife behind. "How did you learn that?"

"When Celeste was with Kol she found the medallion, when she touched it she saw what happened that night and that's why she never did the spell for Mikael, although she knew that it would never work she kept her reasons to herself. Today she told Bonnie the truth and how to read the spell right. Mikael was wrong all this time but Esther left the blueprint to make the resurrection spell behind and she helped you before dying."

"That puts a certain damper to my concealed plan to drag my mother's casket to the middle of the forest and bellow how much hatred I have for her."

Caroline stood from the sofa with a small scowl. "I would never let you lose your cool like that."

He chuckled gliding his hands across her face and hiding them inside of her hair. "Worried about your credibility if I ever turned into a mad man yelling at the walls and threatening everyone instead of taking action?"

She released this soft little laughter and rested her body against his. "I like my villains _villainous_."

He kissed her lips slowly. "You are not going to perform this spell."

She gasped outraged. "Of course that I am."

Klaus parted his hands away from her face aware that she was going to start a rant with a cross of her arms, he should be rewarded by getting it right on point.

"When I first met you, you had a specific room in your house filled with papers and notes glued to the walls, this meant so much to you that I have a box full of copies in my kitchen. You've looked for him for so long and now that you have a real chance to make this happen you are fluctuating?"

"My good sense finally caught up to the race."

"What do you mean?"

"He died when I was already a grown man and he never once approached me or made a conscious decision to stop Mikael." He was blunt but his voice remained low.

Caroline lowered her shoulders moved by his raw emotion. "Maybe he was cursed like Tyler's men were. Maybe he couldn't get to you because he was only free during the full moon."

He only gave her a serious look.

"Ok, I don't know." She threw her hands in the air. "But there has to be an explanation and it's up to us to find out what he has to say."

"We will uncover a way to unlink your friend from Mikael and then we are going to burn him along with the information that I've collected over the years about Ansel."

"You can't do that, you have to find him. He's your father."

"Exactly, he's my father and not yours." His voice strained louder and harsher than he intended.

Caroline refrained any words that she still had left for this debate.

He licked his lips falling into contrition rapidly but Caroline's hard skin took time to heal when she was hurt.

"I have to get ready for the funeral." She went to her bedroom and closed the door with a hit that she wished was aimed at his face.

Klaus left the house brewing a contradictory range of feelings, he wanted to talk to Caroline but he had no notion of how to do it.

* * *

"You look dashing for this time of the day." Elijah smiled as Kol walked into the bar wearing a suit.

"The funeral service for the Elder sisters is happening this afternoon." He recognized Klaus' laughter and looked back to find the other arriving.

"Won't that be a bit of a bawdy service? All three caskets are being put under ground empty." Klaus took the stool next to Elijah.

"They burn the coffins during the burial ceremony like it was costume with the Vikings." Kol checked his phone, it was oddly lacking any messages from Bonnie today.

"Are you going to the funeral?" Kaleb was another early client who seemed to have moved his address to the counter of Mystic.

"Are you not?" Kol asked with a dejected glance at the warlock.

"I'm currently coven-less, thanks to you." He latched on to the first stool he found.

"I'm stunned that you ever were part of one." Kol dryly dropped.

"Bonnie liked me." Kaleb lingered on a nasty smile.

Kol smoothly took his hand inside of the inner pocket of his jacket and retrieved a couple of bills that he threw over the counter. "It's time to acquire a new personality, currently you are an obnoxious dullard."

As soon as Kol turned away Kaleb sprinted from his seat keen on making him pay for his words, he was still forming the words in his brain to start a spell when he was harshly pinned on top of a table, he blinked to find Rebekah smiling at him.

"That's a nice little nasty tongue that you have, someone should yank it out." She tilted her head a bit. "Don't give me a reason to be a savage."

He remained on the table recovering his breath even after she reached the counter where her brothers were laughing amused.

"Thank you for sending your vampires Nik." She scooped to the stool next to him.

"We should move the body to a safer location." Elijah gave his opinion as he distributed the alcohol.

Surprisingly Klaus didn't embark on the subject and instead shocked everyone by releasing a grumbled personal outlet.

"I had a petty quarrel with Caroline."

When silence prevailed around him Klaus lifted his head from his pity.

"Elijah?" Rebekah asked for help, a clear-cut Klaus wasn't one that she was at ease with and she left the counter to attend a personal affair of her own.

Like he lived inside of his head, Elijah was precise. "New information about your rightful father has come to light."

"About mother as well, her last deed as a witch was to unleash my werewolf side."

"She was our mother, there had be some love left in her for her offspring, even if it pan out only when she was already leaving this world."

"One good action does not redeem a life that I deprecate to the last breath she wheezed out at Mikael's hands." Klaus motioned to leave his brother's side.

"Niklaus." Elijah stopped him for a little longer. "Caroline does not have our immense ability to be clairvoyant when it comes to your deep thoughts. Although she is remarkably intuitive, you will have to go as far as telling her what she can't guess on her own."

Klaus had halted his exit to listen and on a good note he decided to give back some peace to his brother. "The ashes that you had saved as Mikael's belong to Celeste instead."

Elijah moved on his seat astounded but Klaus was already by the door.

* * *

Caroline wanted to avoid as many people as she could, she was upset and the act of actually having to talk was seen as a burden so she chose to cross the city garden, that would take her to the cemetery in less than 10 minutes.

It was usual to find the occasional familiar face but Caroline wasn't expecting one of Tyler's werewolves to startle her like he did.

"Hello witchy." The attractive man was one of those colossal figures with blonde hair that reached his neck.

"What do you want?" She demanded that his eyes stayed on her face by looking straight into his eyes.

"Do you remember me? I'm one of the wolves that you messed with when you did that spell to trap us in the Bayou."

"The alternative was letting Marcel kill everyone." She held a finger between them. "Which I also prevented when I turned everyone back so don't be so grudgy about this because I saved your ass."

"There's no grudge witchy." He raised his hands in defense.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Come on Caroline, you are always so friendly with the wolves." He smirked with malice.

Caroline sounded lavish as she laughed. "Where is your Alpha?"

"Tyler is no longer our leader, Jules took over but she's a girl and insubordination has ensued with everyone scattered around and doing their own thing."

"So in that pea-size brain of yours you thought that I would be friendly to you without any precedent between us because Jules can't tame a pack of misogynist morons? And what do you mean by friendly anyway?"

"I need a witch and you are pretty to look at."

"My God, you are good with words." Caroline dropped her voice to a mocking level.

"The vampires are gone and Jules is wasting her time by going after Marcel and by making parties in the woods…" The bulky man rolled his big eyes. "As if we haven't seen enough of the woods as it is."

"Oliver, I have a boyfriend who likes to speak a lot and I only let him get away with it because I like the way his voice sounds which is not your case so cut to the chase."

"You know that I was Jackson's best friend before Marcel killed him." Oliver squinted as the memory made a clean cut in his heart.

"I know." Caroline didn't held her posture for long.

"He used to date a girl called Francesca Gerrero, her family was a big name in our community until they dropped from the face of the earth but before she disappeared, she left this behind..."

Caroline followed the motion his hand made and when he took a tiny oval-shaped rock from his pocket she had to come closer for a better look.

The dark blue stone was minuscule in his big palm and she had never seen anything like it. "What's that?" She looked up to him.

"Francesca told Jackson that it could be used for werewolves the same way that Lapis is used for vampires."

"You would turn only when you wanted." She kept to herself the thought that they would be venomous 24/7 as well.

"I actually liked Marcel's idea when I first heard of it but for our kind and without getting anyone killed."

"You want me to make a ring don't you?"

He neared his palm towards her. "You are pretty and also the best witch in town." He answered her next question before she voiced it.

Caroline took the stone admiring the beautiful color in it. "Not all vampires are gone and the ones left in the city mean the world to me."

"Do you genuinely think that Tyler stands a chance now that he is a vampire? The rest of the pack is planning on killing him when he gets back and then they will behead Jules and start an ugly fight to become the next pack leader." Oliver closed her hand so that she kept the important item inside of it. "If you help me, I can stop all of it."

Caroline pondered about her possibilities, she might have to stop him as well but she would have to know him well for that.

* * *

"Katherine isn't coming, she says that she can't be around people right now because she pictures everyone as a giant straw." Matt transmitted the contents of his call to Vicki and Kol.

"She will have it under wraps soon enough." Kol was a good reader of personalities and Katherine wasn't the type to attach herself to the past, she would move on and embrace her new shell as a vampire effortlessly.

"Her new mentor is Elijah." Matt opened the first button of his shirt because the fervor was reaching his throat.

"Her only mentor." Kol corrected him with a smile when Matt furiously looked at him. "She never had a mentor before so he's…" Kol stopped talking and eased on the smile as well.

"Do you think that I care about Grammar when Elijah is trying to impress Katherine with his hero hair and his docile way of saying that she has nice veins in her face when she vamps out?"

"How much do you really care about Katherine?" Kol used a pointy eyebrow to ensue his suspicion.

"He's in love with her." Vicki undid the riddle easily.

"As a sister!" Matt winced.

"In the old days they would stone you to death if you looked at your sister the way you look at Katherine." Kol gained back his teasing smile.

"The infant over there won't stop looking at you either." Vicki kept her eyes on the girl drooling at Matt.

"That's Davina, she has some sort of a crush." Matt grunted annoyed.

"Don't forget the old granny from your university, Camille wasn't it?" Kol had a blast watching Matt struggle with the buttons of his shirt.

Vicki gave him a long look. "Matty… you never told me that you were Louisiana's most wanted bachelor."

"Caroline and Bonnie are late." He avoided any direct answer or consideration.

"They just arrived." Kol was excited to see Bonnie.

Caroline was with her and they barely greeted anyone loud enough to be heard even though they stopped close to the trio.

"Didn't you say that the funeral wouldn't be sad and gloomy?" Vicki questioned her brother unsure, Caroline looked distant and not really here while Bonnie was looking at the ground the entire time.

Matt was thinking the same thing but he was also distracted by a weird sensation, he looked across the cemetery and noticed a few brown leaves that were still on the ground because there was no wind but as he kept looking at them it increased this feeling that something was about to happen.

The softest breeze swept the cemetery and every leaf raised from the ground as if they were announcing a big affair, his eyes zoomed away from the leaves and focused on an approaching woman.

She was tall and slim, the dress she was wearing was elegant and black and her features were partially covered by a huge black hat.

"Who is that?" Vicki was curious about the woman walking their way.

The woman in black lifted her head and revealed a stellar beauty in the shape of alluring Asian features, her eyes were two inviting brown pools and her hair was long in dark almond tones.

"Is that…? Caroline gulped down the name.

"Pearl Zhu." Bonnie said in awe.

"Is she a witch?" Vicki tried to guess.

"She's a Regent." Matt murmured.

"Is that like an Elder thing?" Vicki asked.

"A regent is the closest thing there is to a divine sorceress, a scion of innate magical bloodline who is a deity by birth." Bonnie gushed out her admiration by adding a big widening of her green eyes. "There are like three deities left in the entire world."

"Two." Kol said in a low voice. "I watched the death of one 500 years ago."

"They are immortal." Caroline let out more in an introspective way.

"Not if they sacrifice their immortality, then they are just as hard to kill as any other witch."

Pearl let out a tiny smile as she passed the coven but she didn't stop to speak to anyone, the same happened with the others and she walked straight inside of the mausoleum while the biggest commotion erupted outside.

Pearl was here to choose the next Elder.

* * *

Enzo looked up from the bottle that Rebekah placed in front of him. "Tequila?"

"I adore Mexico." She pulled a chair and sat in front of him. "In there everything is settled over a bottle of tequila and a stand off."

"How did you find me?" Enzo asked her quietly.

"I'm very efficient when it comes to prying… as you have experienced first hand." She started pouring the beverage for them.

Enzo leaned back on his chair. "I'm not worthy of your impertinent inquisition."

"Extremely mysterious, always in the background like a furtive shadow, mostly gifted in battling techniques, owner of an exotic beauty and a pertinent individual." She flashed her best smile. "I am enticed by default to know more about you Enzo."

"You've listed everything that there is to know about me."

"We can talk about me then." She suggested.

He reached for his glass. "I'm not motivated enough."

"I only sneaked my hand inside of your pocket while you were sleeping, don't be such a bloody prick about it." She huffed.

"Did you grope me while I slept?" He danced with a smile on his lips before he had his shot of tequila.

"I liked what I touched."

There was no shame in her grin and he found himself about to laugh.

Rebekah refilled their glasses. "I'm witty instead of whiny, I'm sassy and a knockout. You are going to love me." She simply informed him.

He brought his eyes almost to a close. "You're a tad creepy Rebekah."

"Thank you." She happily smiled. "You are allowed to call me Bekah." She had a toast before drinking.

* * *

The ceremony was mostly a succession of symbolic arcs, the Elder sisters were dead yet no one knew where the bodies were but that meant little when they had the opportunity to watch a Regent perform a series of rituals that were as old as the city itself.

The next rite consisted of giving peace to the deceased witches and to free their spirits from the gates of Guinee, during the entire time Caroline looked at Bonnie who assured her with a nod that this time the ritual wasn't done in anyone's profit and that Pearl wasn't cheating or taking any shortcuts.

The final rite was the one of consecrating the deceased Elder line to the soil and Pearl covered the coffins in sulphur, it would help if she had the actual remains inside of them but Pearl was powerful enough to pick up the energy that Sophie and her sisters had left lingering in the air and called the bloodline to herself.

With a lasting sigh she expelled the energy back to the ground underneath them and trapped it there by setting the coffins on fire.

"Witch burials are cool." Vicki whispered entertained with the yellow flames.

"We will never have a chance to talk to Pearl." Caroline decided not to wait around because all the other girls jumped on a leech mission as soon as the Regent finished the ceremony.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Matt launched his arm around his sister's shoulders. "Like the ones that you used to buy when you picked me up from school."

"With sprinkled chocolate on top?" She leaned against him.

"Sure, do you want to come with us Bonnie?" He extended the invitation.

"No, I'm good." She steered a look at Kol.

"Okay…" Matt got the message and left with Vicki.

"You've been overly silent today." Kol also wondered why she was avoiding his eyes.

"I met Celeste." She started playing with her bracelet to keep her stare away from his.

"You've met with her spirit?" his abilities as a vampire were the only thing keeping him calm.

"She told me about the…" She wrapped her finger around the bracelet. "… big affair that she had with you. How you seduced her while she was with Elijah and how she tried to leave many times but you always persuaded her to come back." Slowly and with a quiet pain in her eyes she lifted her head and faced him. "How much you enjoyed the game that you played with her for months."

"There's nothing I can say about this that you would want to hear." He was honest in his heartrending admission.

"I know." She cringed out a small smile. "About tonight Kol… I'm really tired, it was a very long day and I don't feel like having dinner, so…"

He nodded in respect for her decision and even stayed behind as she walked away but the wreck that he felt inside wasn't easy to keep silent. "You're not her Bonnie."

She looked back during her walk and smiled while trapping her hair behind her ear. "I know but I don't want to be just another one."

The small gesture combined with that genuine smile that she had made the moment unique and he didn't go after her as she walked away from him, she was not like the others and he refused to treat her like a chase.

There would be other nights to have dinner and Kol walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Caroline spotted him just as she was leaving the intersection where the main gate of Lafayette cemetery was located, she saw him but she held her chin high and crossed the avenue without giving him any importance whatsoever.

With bad blood he pressed his lips into a tight and hauled away from the car that he had used as leaning comfort. "Hello Caroline." With sarcasm pouring out of his veins he followed her.

Caroline paced strongly and determinedly down the street and farther away from him. "Hi Klaus."

"And with stint you use my felonious name."

"Idiot should be your middle name." She spat out without wasting a second to look back.

He powerfully blocked her way as she attempted to cross to the other side of the road. "Is there a right way to handle the complex way in which you dislike me right now?" He stood on the road in front of her.

"Sure, just admit that you were an ass earlier and that you are sorry for yelling at me when all I wanted was to help you." Demanding, she stared at him awaiting anything but Klaus was impenetrable when a situation was not entirely dominated by him.

"Whatever Klaus." She snapped unwilling to give in today.

Her high heels echoed away from him but before the distance perpetuated he counteracted. "You were ascribing to me your own wish to have a father."

"Maybe so." She quickly spun around to face him. "You're right, maybe I was projecting my deepest dream because I would do anything for a chance to see my father again or to hear his voice…" She walked back to him. "And I don't understand why you are so passively reducing your chance to a mulish _no_."

"You have a memory of your father, I have nothing."

She balled her hands into feisty fists. "God Klaus! Do you remember how allegiant you were when we first met? You had all that research lined up to find Ansel and you didn't have anything on him back then."

"I had an ideal." Klaus raised his voice to let out his frustration. "I was going to find my lost werewolf bloodline and I was going to shape a home where I would be happy by imposition, where I would cease to feel that I was running not from something but towards something."

A car was coming and Klaus wasn't moving, he just looked at her with still so much to say in his eyes and softly she pulled him to her on the sidewalk, she kept him there safe from the car and the world, if it was up to her no one would ever cause him another ounce of pain. "What changed?" She gently stroked his face.

"I was in search of the wrong one." He outlined the lines of her face with loving eyes.

"You are not a man who falls at first sight." She was resistant to his blunt declaration.

"I've met people every day for the centuries that I've lived but I have only looked back for you."

Caroline's eyes filled with teary emotional displays but startlingly she slammed her fist hard against his chest. "You are going to ruin my makeup."

Klaus laughed enchanted and snaked his arm around her, gently he had her closer to him as she sniffled. "I don't care for the moment I first saw you, I care for the moment I became aware that I never wanted to stop seeing you."

With love she circled her arms around his neck. "Thank you for not kissing me instead of actually using words to say that you are in love with me." She softly unraveled the words next to his ear and closed her eyes when his strong arms enclosed her waist and pinned her to him.

It was heavenly the way he hauled her a bit off the ground only to have her as one with him, she would argue with him every day if that meant knocking down all of his barricades.

* * *

"Miss Bennett." Elijah straightened his casual carriage as he met the petite woman waiting for him on his doorstep.

"I'm sorry for camping out here but I have something very important to tell you."

"Please…" He motioned his hand to the front door. "Come inside."

Before he actually opened the door Bonnie moved away from it. "If you don't mind, I rather stay here." Without awareness she touched the scar she had as a result from his compulsion.

"I was going to contribute with alcohol for I sense that every conversation in this side of the Mississippi is done that way."

"Save the booze for later, I think that you will need it." Bonnie inhaled tired. "I was able to speak to Celeste today."

His lips parted in anguish.

"I have a message from her Elijah. She's sorry for everything that she did and she asked me to tell you that she really did love you. She died regretting the day she betrayed you but she's being punished by the pain that you carry on with you."

Elijah's eyes plummeted to the ground.

"She knows how pure your love was and she will never forget the good times that you've spent with her…" Bonnie took Elijah's hand and closed her eyes.

The last part of the message was delivered by a flash that was planted on Elijah's head like a memory, he could see Celeste leaving her bubble bath.

He had a robe for her and she smiled leaning against his chest while he closed her robe, she stayed in his arms humming one of her songs and leaving her lavender scent on his shirt.

The smell was real, impairing him to let the memory go but Celeste turned her head to him with the softest look of love.

"_You have to let me go, you have to move on Elijah._" She uttered the words as a goodbye.

The flash was gone and Elijah opened his eyes with a jolt, the discharge of energy was too draining for Bonnie, she really had pushed herself today and slumped forward.

He was a gentleman by not holding her too close but yet he was secure like an unyielding rock.

"Maybe I will just sit on your couch for five minutes." She mumbled dreading the long walk that would take her back to her Gram's.

"I will escort you inside." He helped her with the alternative, his sofa was only 2 minutes away.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Klaus growled, Marcel's place was the last location he wanted to be with Caroline.

"I need my book about precious stones and I've left it on my old bedroom." She explained on their way down the hallway. "Plus, it's time that you and Marcel stop butting heads."

"It's not going to happen." Marcel showed up at the end of the corridor with his arms crossed and very little sympathy for Klaus.

"It's a miracle that you are still breathing Marcel, don't waste a miracle…" Klaus sneered. "They are so rare." He breathed out in mock.

Marcel went inside of his office with a scoff. "This house is only open for family."

"A family is not only about coddling, there's a lot of fighting involved as well." Caroline reminded him of his own words, so many times voiced over the balcony down to his army.

"He has never coddled me!" Marcel shrieked.

"I'm a great keeper of my integrity as a man who dislikes bathos." Klaus gave her a funny look as well.

"Don't you get tired of hiding behind your big words Klaus?" Marcel met him half way.

"No." Klaus made his dimples appear while smiling and taking a step closer to Marcel.

Caroline broke the tension by taking the hand of each one of them, they turned their heads to her in suspicion.

"You need to get along because I love you both and this ongoing animosity is becoming a bit silly and pointless." She cutely smiled at them.

For Marcel it was all a matter of honor. "My point is to fry his Original ass."

Klaus laughed. "Mine is to enjoy all the mammoth ways he fails."

Caroline pressed a thumb down on each hand that she was holding and let out a wave of energy that electrocuted them.

"Caroline!" The protest came with a beautiful growl in accordance.

She smiled. "Stop acting like two toddlers fighting over a colorful rattle."

Another synchronized guttural sound left the duo but they didn't kill each other during the time she spent in her bedroom, when she returned they were silently having a drink, in opposite ends of the table but still, it was a progress that she welcomed.

"That was the book that I used as your bedtime storytelling." Marcel smiled when he saw the book in her hand.

He still remembered how she used to pick the book with all the crystals and precious stones and the magic stories behind each of them, it was one of her favorites and there was a time when she knew every page by heart, perhaps because of it Marcel expected a reminiscent comment from her but Caroline rested the book on the table and went to the balcony without acknowledging his cue.

"Love?" Klaus also noticed the strange daze in her eyes and blank expression.

"They are here." Caroline spoke with calamity in her voice.

Klaus and Marcel stood up at once, as they sided her by the balcony they encountered nothing but a pitch-black sea of crows.

Caroline felt the cold of death as one of them flew and rested on the rail in front of her with big glossy eyes that fixated on her.

* * *

**Soundtrack**:

Cheerleader – _Omi_ (Felix Jaehn Remix radio edit)

We go home – _Adam Cohen_

Better man –_ Leon Bridges_

To the blade – _Everything Everything _

Won't be a thing to become – _Colin Stetson &amp; Sarah Neufeld_


	20. Ricochet

For Rebekah, so many crows crammed together was a sight. "They aren't moving at all, they are only filling your courtyard in a sinister way."

The image wasn't something new for Marcel but it still affected him to a silent intake of the unnatural event.

The two of them looked back as Enzo came forward carrying a torch covered in a weird colored substance, when he brought a lighter closer to it the flame that started there was green and immediately the crows became restless.

"What's that green stuff?" Marcel found it weirdly scented as well.

"It's called _copper chloride_ and it will keep the Rippers away." Enzo launched the torch into the middle of the flock and instantly the birds started to fly away. "Green light keeps them away while red light attracts them."

"How long will it take for the real ones to arrive?" Marcel asked.

"The birds are only to announce their arrival but don't worry, once they get here you will know." Enzo held a steady look at Marcel who slowly turned his head eyeing the corridor where Caroline's room was situated.

* * *

It was an overly pink bedroom and Klaus poked the fluffy tuft of fibrous material with an inner smile, the red and white Pompom hanging from a shelf with pictures of her high school days was a testimony of another stage of her life that he now gained knowledge of.

Caroline closed the window of the bedroom to keep outside the loud shriek coming from the crows and sat on her old bed with her head low and her hands hidden under her legs.

Klaus sat next to her silently offering her a chance to share her anguish.

"That's the horrible sound that kept me awake at night when I was little, I kept listening to it whenever I tried to sleep and those glassy eyes… they are the same that appeared in my nightmares. With time the strange memories disappeared but during the first years I wouldn't sleep without asking Marcel to check under the bed for monsters."

Klaus bent over so that he could have a look under the bed. "I don't think that I can fit under there…"

"Nik!" Inadvertently she let out a small laughter and pulled him back to her. "Don't make fun of this." Her voice grew denser, she was disquieted.

Klaus heaved her to him by putting an arm around her shoulders and she found refuge in his safety by warming his chest with her cheek.

"I'm happy that you are here." She said.

"That Enzo creature is here as well." Klaus made his distaste once again public.

Caroline tickled his shirt by laughing against his chest. "He wants to run away with me."

"I am going to fry him in the sun for such an infamy." He spoke quietly but with terrible meaning.

She softly had a quiet sigh. "It's scary to know that you are actually speaking the truth." Slowly she looked at him. "The hands that so warmly comfort me are the same that have killed countless."

With a single motion he had her face locked between his hands. "Does it frighten you that despite all the horrible actions, I care only for you?"

She smiled in love. "That's the truly scary part of it all."

He kissed her aware of his own destiny, he was tied to Caroline by love.

Marcel reached the threshold with the intent of clearing his throat but clearly the sound he released was a growl. "This door needs to stay open."

Caroline and Klaus broke the kiss with the feeling that they were a couple of teenagers closely watched by a grumpy old parent.

"Enzo wants to talk to you." Marcel informed Caroline.

She closed up her face, the nagging speech that she had to leave NOLA was coming but Caroline could be assertive like the Ancient Greek Gods of the Underworld and she left to meet Enzo with that strength of character in her eyes.

She could have eased up on it when she found him with 10 other people behind as his solid little army but she kept her game face. "Who are your friends?"

"The rest of your personal Guard." Enzo didn't start another long monologue aware that she would stop him with a robust denial.

"How did they get here so fast?" Caroline sort of recognized a few faces but only after she made the question.

"Luckily New Orleans has a lot of tourists." Enzo explained. "They've been here with me from the day I found you."

"Were they enjoying the animals at the Zoo while Mikael was hurting all the girls in the coven?" Marcel went up against Enzo, he was called here for a purpose and so far he was slacking.

"The Guard exists only to protect Caroline from the Rippers." Enzo left with a sour sting in the air before he faced her. "I know that you won't listen but we've ran out of time and now with Raven on her way it's imperial that you do as I say." He immediately stopped her complain by rising his finger. "Fighting me over this won't make it go away, you will be escorted at all times and that's settled."

Caroline crossed her arms with a defiant wobble of her head and a widen of her eyes.

"They know how to be discrete so you won't notice that they are there." Enzo guaranteed and dispersed his army with a single look behind his shoulder.

Caroline's brass attitude had her looking at Klaus as if she expected him to put an end to the silly way Enzo was bossing her around.

"In reality it won't hurt to have the spare protection." Klaus easily told her.

She replied by narrowing her eyes almost to a full and with a spin she turned her back on all of them. "Fine." She groaned on her way out.

Enzo was now left with Marcel and Klaus and the two of them had the same suspicion on their faces. "Who goes first?" He asked on the defense.

"How much of a good fighter are you?" Klaus obviously had his share of doubts.

"I was born to fulfill a calling, my clan was chosen by a Regent and all of us were born with an unusual skill to fight and to master any sort of weapon."

"How good are you?" Klaus insisted with a shorter sentence.

"Probably better than you." Enzo risked a smile.

"Who's Raven?" Marcel was entirely clueless to the name.

"She's the leader of the Rippers, she's a bloody good witch but her biggest forte is that no one has ever seen her face. She is only known by her deeds."

"And you think that she's coming here?" Marcel insisted.

"I'm ready for the worst." He simply replied.

"Is Caroline immortal?" Klaus was also keeping his words short and his straightforward ways to excellence.

"The old ones used to say that Caroline's parents took the cure when they ran away but we didn't find any trace of it when we arrived at that Camp."

"Was Caroline hurt in any way that could lead you to believe that she survived certain death?"

Enzo took longer to answer this time. "There wasn't a single wound mark in her body."

"Then your tongue should have prudence before it spews immortality tales to Caroline." Klaus paced closer to Enzo.

"Rippers have vanquished entire cities and clans in search for Caroline, do you really think that they would ensue on bloodbaths just for her beautiful blue eyes?" Enzo lowered his voice but far from showing fear he showed his steel power.

"I know that I would kill for her." Klaus brought his voice to the same level.

"Count me in on that list because immortal or not, I will protect that girl until someone plugs my heart out of my chest."

Faced upon the tension Klaus smiled. "I really don't like you Enzo."

"I'm not here to conquer you Klaus, I'm here for Caroline and I do deem her to be very special just like the most cruel band of assassins that our kind has ever seen."

Tired of talking to him or maybe because he didn't like the steadfast interest that Enzo had in Caroline, Klaus twisted his neck to a snap and turned to Marcel with a loud exhale.

Marcel was having a drink and he remained that way without giving Klaus the honor of a single look. "You are such a merry little man."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you." Klaus was decisive on shifting his mood towards Marcel.

The big vampire laughed. "I wouldn't be worried about Caroline if you hadn't built your web around her."

"We're together Marcel so I suggest that you accept that Caroline is now a Mikaelson."

Marcel's lips parted and it wasn't for the drink he forget that it was in his hand. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"How did you come to hate me this much Marcellus?"

"It was around the time I accomplished that you found me contemptible and unworthy of your sister." Finally Marcel turned to properly face Klaus.

"You wanted power while Rebekah skimmed through her wishes, she wanted to be human and to have children which was a life that diminished you both." Klaus shook his head frustrated. "All the others were an able foil to you but I would not allow you to waste your true potential on a whim from my sister."

"Potential to be a slave for the rest of my life? I hated being sired to you by force."

Klaus turned away with the smallest smile. "Curious how you and my sister accuse me of murdering the biggest romance in history and yet when the chance presented itself, both of you still wanted different things in life."

Marcel accompanied Klaus' exit with a pair of burning eyes.

* * *

"Do you need help packing miss Bennett?" Mrs. Catelli stepped inside the room to check how things were evolving.

Bonnie grouchily closed another box. "No thanks, I'm almost done."

"Don't forget your books." The old woman held the biography of Catherine Monvoisin with disgust, the contends were about as sinful as they could be.

Bonnie used her magic to make the book fly to her hand. "I would work a lot faster if you left me alone."

Mrs. Catelli swallowed a little louder than she intended, witnessing Bonnie's magic so lively was after all a bit intimidating. "I already have someone to occupy this room so I expect it to be empty by tomorrow."

"I will be out of here today." Bonnie threw the book into an empty box.

Mrs. Catelli left as coldly as she had arrived.

Bonnie picked up a bunch of books and dropped them into the box with anger. "Bitch."

Kol caught the remark as he arrived to the end of the corridor and tilted his head to peek inside of the room. "Did you just curse?"

Bonnie stared at him surprised by the visit but he was also surprised to see the mess inside of the room and came inside abashed.

"Are you moving to another location?" He asked.

"I dropped out of college." Bonnie closed another box with her eyes very away from Kol.

"I also know by a secure source that heaven is turning into an iceberg." Kol came closer to the bed.

Bonnie had a deep breath. "I was expelled." With a sprint she looked at him. "But I forbid you to tell anyone. Don't even mention it to Matt!" She warned him brutally.

"What sort of a horrendous mistake is this?"

"I attacked Marcel in the library by using magic when I knew that it was forbidden to practice in college premises." She tried to get past him with a cardboard box in her hands.

He easily took the weight of the box to himself. "It takes two seconds and a smile to assure that you continue enlisted."

Bonnie ran her hands through the top of her head, she was wearing a ponytail and her long hair shook as she motioned her head in a denial. "I made trouble, I'm a trouble maker and I'm not going to fight that old spinster over this."

"Well… Smooth criminal, I have my car downstairs." He suggested.

"Thanks." Bonnie appreciated the offer, she wanted to leave before Catelli returned with a pitchfork.

* * *

Waiting by the porch Matt did his best to count all the bags that Katherine had in her hands, he counted over a dozen before giving up with a smile.

"I think that I'm adapting well as a vampire." Katherine went inside of her home excited with all the clothes that she compelled for herself.

"Is that why you didn't go to the funeral yesterday?"

Katherine left her new sexy outfits on the sofa. "It was a witch burial, what was I suppose to do there?" She turned to him. "I'm not a witch any longer."

"Witch or not, you are still part of this coven." Matt was firm.

"My heart doesn't beat anymore and I have fangs for teeth." She paced to him. "Which one do you think the coven needs the most?"

"Is this a new take on dark sass?"

"We always did everything together because we were passionate about the same things and magic was the conduct flowing and connecting us all but I've changed Matt and all the stuff that I've learned about dark magic doesn't mean a thing now that I only think about blood."

"Nothing changed for me." He stated quietly.

"I changed!" Katherine hissed upset.

"It doesn't matter to me and if you are trying to cut all ties to the coven it's a jackass move to start with the one reaching out to you." He pushed his point mad as well.

"You don't know what it's like to be like this." She paced out the words slowly.

Bitterly he chuckled. "I should call Elijah and ask him for some guidance then, apparently he knows you better than I do."

"He knows enough."

"Have it your way Katherine." Matt walked away resolute.

He made it to the car when Katherine pinned him against it with a killer look in her dark eyes and fangs adorning a monstrous face.

"This is who I am now and all that I want to do is rip your throat apart and drink all of your blood." She snarled with veins crossing her features in anger.

"I'm not scared of you Kat." He said in the most calm and easy way.

Katherine stepped back shaken but vanished from his sight within a second.

* * *

Caroline was wrapping up her sage to put it away when Klaus waltzed inside of her house with a smile that left her dubious. "What do you want?" She called him out suspicious.

"Rebekah moved my father's casket and we need a spell to keep it under a cloak."

Caroline had the stone that Oliver gave her hidden among her sea salt and she kept everything inside of a bag that she sealed without telling Klaus what she was up to. "I don't know if I can help you, I'm a very difficult witch and it's not easy to persuade me."

"Which I have experienced at first hand." Klaus smoothly smiled at her.

"How many coins of gold did you have in mind to sway me this time?"

He kept the smile."There's not much that a smitten hybrid wouldn't do for his girl."

"Hmmm…" Caroline mused. "You want something really big."

He neared her frowned lips and kissed her lightly. "I would require my mother's necklace for that."

Instantly Caroline balked away. "You gave it to me so you can't take it back."

"It's only for a few days." He kept his amiable tone.

"Absolutely not! It's out of the question." She started putting some order to her kitchen table.

Klaus gently held her arm so that she would stop and look at him again. "Lend it to me for a few hours then."

She felt her shoulders lowering a bit. "Did Bonnie talk to you?"

"Was there something that she should have told me?"

She moved her eyes a bit before complying. "She was worried that the medallion would merge into my natural energy and alter my essence but I feel exactly the same as I did before I started wearing it. I swear that it only gives me a boost when I need to make big spells but then it's all back to normal."

"But if I asked you to remove the medallion there wouldn't be a problem, would it love?" He closed his eyes a bit.

"Everything is fine." She kissed him on the lips with a long motion. "Let's go make a spell before Enzo shows up with his prophecies."

"I killed him momentarily." Klaus' smile opened up.

She vaguely judged him before closing her Grimoire and smiling because he kissed her cheek with a slow drift to her neck.

* * *

Kol had the last box and left it in the living room, it was a nice little pile of what was left of her college life and Bonnie decided that she wouldn't deal with it right away.

Instead she sat in the old swing in the backyard and stared at a garden that was dead and ugly.

"I could arrange for another university to accept you." He suggested.

"My Grams spent a lot of time on this garden, before she died all the flowers were pretty and full of life." She reached out to pick up a dry seed.

He watched in silence as she closed her hand around it for a few seconds, when she opened it there was a green tiny plant in her palm.

Bonnie looked at him briefly. "Why were you at Tulane today?"

"I wanted to give you this." Kol took the moonstone from his pocket. "Marcel said that Sophie used it to break his blood link to Nik so I think that you will need it to do the same with Katherine and Mikael." He gave her the talisman.

"You are a collector of magic _items_." She sourly smiled with the last word.

"Celeste was a leverage game like so many before her, too many to keep up with all the faces and the names." He said while she kept her eyes away from his. "What you said about me during that Founders' Party was accurate, I was alone although I was constantly surrounded by lackluster people."

Bonnie was rubbing the surface of that moonstone like she was polishing it to life, refusing to look at him and missing the moment he left.

The knock on her front door was a surprise and she went there with a bigger frown when she saw Kol on the doorway.

He smiled as if he was seeing her closely for the first time. "I apologize for the disturbance but I was just driving by when I saw you in the garden and I had to stop and come over to say that you are the most beautiful lass that I have ever seen." He had a soft awkward chuckle and held out his hand to introduce himself. "I'm Kol Mikaelson."

"I'm Bonnie…" She slowly took his invitation.

"You have beautiful honest green eyes Bonnie."

She shook her head looking at the ground now. "How many fresh starts are we going to have Kol?"

"As many as it takes because you were the best thing that almost happened in my life and I don't want to give that up."

Her head jolted up to face him.

Kol left this sad smile behind as he turned away and she closed her front door with a groan.

"Why do you have to torment me so much Kol?" She whispered with her head resting against the cold wood.

There was another knock and she responded with a smile as she opened the door, she was going to call him an idiot however her words were stuck in her throat.

"Hi Bonnie." Kaleb said.

He was the one standing there instead and she didn't see Kol's car anywhere. "Why are you at my door Kaleb?"

"We need to talk, I promise that I won't be long. It's just that I saw a few crows this morning and I wanted to know if you had a vision about them." Kaleb explained visibly apprehensive.

She stepped away from the door so that he come inside. "We have Rippers in the city?"

"They are here to kill everyone." Kaleb didn't go further into the house. "But you haven't seen any of them?"

She wasn't sure why it didn't sound like a question. "No, I haven't. I started exploring another part of my magic lately and I'm not so much in touch with my visions."

"You gave that up for him as well?"

Bonnie's tension came out in the way she tucked her hair. "Don't be bitter and make assumptions about something that you clearly don't understand."

"It's not Kol who's pushing you away from your Medium focus?"

Bonnie sighed tired of all the conjectures. "I'm exploring maybe 10% of what I can really do as a witch and Kol didn't have a thing to do with that."

"You can do better than this."

"I don't have to be perfect." She replied with the speed of a thunder and claiming perhaps the biggest influence that Kol had in her life thus far, confidence.

And it wasn't just the sort of confidence that she had as a witch, it was the one that came from slowly but steadily growing into a woman with only her own expectations to overcome.

Kaleb's discontent came with a cringe of his neck and then a slow turn away from her, he was agitated and Bonnie wasn't too at ease with his presence in her house.

"I need to tell the others about the Rippers…" She reached for her phone in the coffee table. "Are you sure that it's really them?"

Kaleb took a ring that he kept in his coat pocket, as he placed the ring with a black crystal he turned to Bonnie. "I'm sure." He hauled her phone to his hand using magic.

She startled with the unexpected move and had a step back cautious. "Why are you really here Kaleb?"

He rubbed the side of his neck with a nervous little twitch and slammed her front door shut with his mind. "I know that the Rippers are in town because I'm one of them."

Bonnie hauled all the air trapped in her throat back inside and her heart shot in a frightened race when Kaleb took a gun from inside of his jacket.

He pointed the gun at her almost hesitant. "And I'm here to kill you."

* * *

Caroline judged Rebekah's choice of location to conceal Mikael. "There are other sinister places where you can creepy hide someone, it doesn't have to be a church or a cemetery all the time."

"You don't approve of the attic in the abandoned chapel?" Klaus destroyed a few spiderwebs that were on his way to the coffin.

Caroline pulled the sleeves of her cardigan to hide her hands. "I don't like spiders." She used her childlike voice.

"I'm not a big enthusiast of mice." Klaus admitted.

"They are so cute, with their little teeth and their tiny ears." She made a funny face.

"There is little to find adorable when you are escaping the plague in Europe by crossing the ocean inside of a ship with very short crew and plenty of mice."

"Did you turn to the mice?" Her face changed into disgust.

"I ate the entire crew and I would have turned to my siblings before I scooped to such desperate outlets." Klaus made sure that there were no spiders in the vicinity before reaching out his hand for Caroline to take.

She smiled with a swoon. "Did you know any famous Pirates?"

"The worst pirates were the women, they looted and killed without benignancy and they had by far the best war names."

"I would be known as_ Iron Fists_ Caroline." She made a deeper voice for the purpose.

"I could only aspire to not escape capture and to be made your personal hostage below deck, where your quarters would be." He snaked his arm around her waist.

"How do you feel about role play Nik?" She languorously locked her arms around his neck.

"I feel most ardently intrigued." He traveled his hand up her back.

Caroline smiled on a teasing note and neared her lips to his. "It would be a bit like having the opportunity to live in all of these different times with you, as if I was actually there with you." She kissed his lower lip. "Plus, it's something that I've always wanted to try and I'm comfortable to try it with you and you know that whenever I'm comfortable that leads to some really hot hybrid-witch sex."

He held her closely and kissed her ardently as well, there could be endless spats, bad words thrown around like little daggers and the occasional fight that forced him to walk away before his temper caused a greater harm but never had things been so easy as Caroline made them.

* * *

The table was cluttered with an arsenal of weapons, so much that Kol found it difficult to find space to rest his drink.

"Why are we sitting at the table of the town's biggest pub showcasing the family's silver?" Kol spotted a few daggers and pocket blades that belonged to Rebekah.

"A large number of crows paid Marcel a visit last night which means that New Orleans will become the hell mouth this season." Enzo handed Kol a dagger. "The only thing that I know of that is able to really hurt or kill a Ripper is pure silver."

"Your plan is to ask them to join you for a drink and then slip some silver into the mojitos?" Kol deeply challenged his choice to sit around polishing his weapons instead of scouting the streets.

"I don't how they look like and until they make a move I won't know. Almost everyone who lives in the seven Quarters is a witch and I can't possibly protect everyone. As far as Caroline is concerned, until your brother admits that he needs my help, I will just have to wait it out."

"I'm relieved that you are sitting down." Kol went back to his drink.

Rebekah noticed how gloomy he was. "Did you have a fall out with Bonnie?"

"My past has clashed against her tolerance." He tasted his drink but refused to live out his self-pity hint. "Where is Elijah?"

"I found a letter of him in the house this morning, he left to put Celeste's ashes to rest in her home of birth." Rebekah started packing the weapons into a bag. "And I moved father's body because it might not be safe with all the guests about to crash the party."

Kol lightly nodded, he wasn't in a talking mood at all.

* * *

"Kaleb, please…" Bonnie placed further space between them.

"They sent me here to infiltrate a coven and to gather all the information that I possibly could…" He smiled in the strangest mix of disappointment and this edgy shake that took over his body. "The Quarter is the single most witch populated square in the world, did you known that?"

Bonnie tried to plunge the gun away from him by reaching in for her magic but it didn't work and she assumed that it was because of the ring that he was wearing.

"We wear this for protection." He could feel her power prickling his skin.

"Kol was right, you were hiding something big when you had that spell to protect your memories."

The name triggered his anger and Kaleb shouted. "Why him? I stopped reporting to Raven when we got together and you threw all that away for a filthy Original who used my body while he was hitting on you."

"I didn't know that he wasn't you." Bonnie whispered.

"And after that?" He shouted again. "When you found out the truth, you still chose him."

"I thought that I loved you." Bonnie's level of voice was terribly low and scared.

"Shut up!" Kaleb roared. "You don't know what you are talking about." He brought his voice down a notch. "I was sent here on a mission and I disobeyed everything that we are taught to live by because of you."

"I'm sorry Kaleb, I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for that."

"It's too late." He cocked the gun pointing the barrel right at her face.

"Don't do this…"

"I have to, they're here now." Kaleb kept the gun leveled for a clean shot, he would make sure that she wouldn't suffer. "She is coming and she will kill me if I don't do this."

Bonnie's terror plummeted the tears to her eyes and she kept them on his finger, counting in slow motion the excruciating last seconds she had left before he squeezed the trigger.

With a roaring yell that hurt her ears he pulled the trigger which had Bonnie closing her eyes but her huge tremor was not followed by pain which meant that she wasn't hurt, the bullet was lodged on her wall instead and Kaleb took her arms by force.

"I wish that I had it in me to do it but I can't." Before backing away from her he let her go. "Run…" For the first time he used his low pitch. "Go, get out of here before I lose this battle with myself."

With straining force Bonnie pulled away from him fast and ran to the door, once she left her house she ran away as fast as her shaking legs permitted, Mystic wasn't far from her house and she almost cried when she saw Kol's car parked on the street.

Kol stood as she burst through the door recognizing with a tight knot that she wasn't well.

"Kaleb is a Ripper." Breathlessly she neared the table. "He was at my house just now and he had a gun and…" Her terror shortened the sentence.

"Are you hurt?" Kol's mind instantly flew to a perfect frame of Kaleb's beheaded body.

Bonnie shook her head, the action made two fat tears spring away from her eyes. "He went to my house to kill me but he couldn't go through with it." she started silently crying when Kol took her into his arms.

"I will find him." Enzo was happy to have a known face to track.

"Hunt him down but don't kill him and I don't care how badly wounded you bring him to me, I just want him alive enough to skin him." Kol told his sister knowing that she wouldn't let him down.

* * *

The spell was nearly done and while Caroline was finishing it, Klaus was staring out the window with the most severe expression, he was inspecting a street so apparently taken by random normality and yet he was unable to shake away the sensation that something was out of place.

Caroline leaned her body against his and took her hand along a gentle stroll over his chest. "Are you ok? You look like someone waiting for the earth to shift out of place."

He took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it. "Are you done with the spell?"

Caroline had a nod smiling.

"I saw a spider crawling out of a crack in the wall so we should slip away before she has time to form a decent charge."

Caroline shivered and took the lead out of the chapel, he didn't resist when she took his hand and even leaned over for a kiss in public, every time that Klaus had an easy public display of affection was a huge swoon for her.

"I'm going over to Katherine's house, I want to tell her about the Rippers myself. I think that I'm going to tell her about my past and my family as well because I don't want her to feel guilty for summoning the Rippers when they are here for me." She looked at him awaiting for his reaction.

Klaus didn't express one because he wasn't listening to her, he was responding to his instinct and accessing any movement that wasn't common.

"Nik?" Caroline stopped her walk because that's what he did.

He inspected the street and everyone who walked by them with a piercing eye.

She came a little closer to him. "You have that look again, like you are going to start killing indifferently." She murmured only for his hearing.

For a split second he smiled but without warning the car next to them exploded and he had to cover her from the blast.

Squatting and sheltered against his chest Caroline expelled a small cry, there was a splitting sound crossing her ears and making her head expand in this painful throbbing echo.

He was talking but all that Caroline could hear was the strident buzz that was incredibly loud and she tried to read his lips.

"Are you all right love?" Klaus repeated the question.

"I can't hear you Nik." She complained with a painful hold of her head.

"It's from the explosion." He brought her up to her feet and tried to walk away with her when he noticed two men walking straight at them.

Caroline turned back but a couple was walking over to them with knifes sparkling as the flames mirrored on the blades. "We're surrounded." She spotted more of them approaching.

Klaus brought her closer to him so that she would listen to him. "Go inside of the chapel Caroline and stay there."

It wouldn't be useful to fight him over this and the ringing in her ears was not a good indication that she would be able to help him at all so with an unprecedented attitude she did as he asked.

She closed the door and went to a window, clearly for Klaus they were no real threat and he fought them off easily, for her it wasn't easy to see all the blood gushing out of whoever was nearer to Klaus but it was nerve wrecking to see that no matter how many Klaus sent to the ground, more of them seemed to appear and that they had magic powers.

They were beginning to assemble a good attack line and Klaus went flying against a car that was destroyed with the impact, she had to focus and she had to go out there and help him.

Disturbing that thought was suddenly the hand of a man covering her face and pushing her against his chest, Caroline wriggled from the hold but the man's lock was harsh and intent on hurting her.

With a raging squirm and curving her body how Matt taught her, she used her anatomy as a shield and pulled his arm, when he tried to hold her tighter she placed her foot behind his ankle and pulled him over her head, he went flying to the floor and before he moved a muscle she kicked him hard in the face.

"I'm so happy I changed into my winter boots." She wheezed out tired, the violent strike propelled a lot of blood out of his nose and Caroline cringed. "Sweet baby Jesus." She ran to the stairs and headed to attic, she hated blood but she liked even less that the attic was now in flames.

Quickly she took an old dusty piece of fabric that was lying around and used it to cover the coffin, as she conjured a protection spell there was a circle around the casket that stopped the flames from reaching it.

She still couldn't hear a damn thing and that's why she wasn't ready for another round with the big guy, this time he was going for a clean breaking of her neck but another girl came behind him and opened his throat with a blade.

Caroline staggered when she was free from hold, she wasn't sure about the girl but the other lifted her arms at once.

"I'm Thea and I'm a guard."

To catch her breath, Caroline bent down and rested her hands over her knees. "I'm Caroline." She pulled the necklace out of her top. "Don't call me Princess." She added in anticipation as she straightened up.

"We need to get out of here." The girl with brown wavy hair and beautiful caramel eyes urged.

The flames were indeed getting out of control but Caroline had to secure the only thing keeping her friend alive and she took Thea's hand for energy. "I just need to do something first."

Thea felt a first rush crawling into her skin, then it was like being electrocuted and as Caroline kept on feeding from her energy, she fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline apologized but kept on draining the girl to stop the bigger flames.

Just that Caroline didn't stop there, the flames around Mikael crawled back to the walls but Caroline held her hand in the air controlling the fire, Thea lost consciousness while Caroline called all the fire close to her.

Bent to her will, all the fire in the room came to a halt in front of her and Caroline's eyes were as blood orange as the fire defying her with a final leap to consume her.

Like it was a simple object at her hands, Caroline pushed the wall of fire against the window, shattering it and expelling the menace from the room.

Her senses were back and she heard Klaus calling her from downstairs, before he arrived to her side she healed the guard barely breathing.

* * *

The man at the door actually snarled at Matt like he was a vampire. "You are in the wrong part of town _white one_."

Although their complexions were different, Matt knew that the doorman was referring to his magic instead of his skin color. "I'm looking for someone." Matt pushed his way inside of the conspicuous club.

"You are not the curious tourist that I often let inside."

Matt looked down at the hand pressing his chest and with skill grabbed it, twisted the thumb up and pushed the man with his hand locked behind his back and his face crushed against the door. "Is Katherine Pierce in here?"

"Yeah, she's around back." He hissed back in pain.

Matt released him and ventured inside of the club that was mostly frequented by Black witches, in here black arts' rites were made with several witnesses.

There was the occasional exorcism that adventurous tourists would pay to see and a few hex ceremonies that were done with blood, as often happened in other communities outside the witchcraft lane, the goriest the better.

Matt walked through the narrow corridors with small rooms, some groups were chanting, others were quietly watching someone contorting on the ground and then there was a room with a woman wearing a white dress and making Macumba.

Kneeling before her was a couple and she had a hand over the head of each of them while voicing her pray in Brazilian.

On the corner watching everything was Katherine, she wasn't happy to see him but moved quickly towards him.

"You can't be here." She stopped him from going any further.

"Nothing kills a good Black party like a White witch." He tried to see what was going on over her shoulder. "What is she doing?"

"Sending the bad spirits away, they are married and she said that he was different so Madam Joana is expelling the bad thoughts that the husband has."

"New Orleans' take on couples counseling." Matt looked at Katherine.

The Macumba master stopped her pray disturbed by Matt's blocking energy, she couldn't get her magic flowing at all because he was so powerful that he was like a storm disturbing a strong clear signal.

"We don't belong here." Katherine said walking away first.

Matt was closely behind her and on the street she turned to face him.

"Our worlds are different now Matt." She went back to where exactly they left of.

"Thank you for the daily reminder that Katherine Pierce is now a dead weight that we now are forced to carry around." Matt didn't follow her and chose to stand on the sidewalk while loudly calling her out on her bs.

"What?" Katherine narrowed her eyes in furry.

"It doesn't sound right, does it? Because it's not true and you're acting like a spoiled brat asking for attention."

"I like the attention." She called the red color to her eyes.

"That's really cool." He stepped up the confrontation by nearing her. "Becoming a vampire didn't change you at all then, you are still the same girl that you were before. Still seemingly heartless and cold as a harsh winter day, still pretending that you don't care about anyone when in reality all you want to do is to feel love."

"That's not true." She whispered with a fit of rage that he was so close to her.

Matt moved his hands to her neck, evolving her in all of his warmth.

The sensation was a trigger to her vampire side and she breathed hard instructing her animal instinct not to leap at him.

"What are you going to do Kat… are you going to bite me or kiss me?" He wandered his eyes across her features.

The second that she was about to inch closer to him, she heard a clean flying object cutting through air and she moved her hand next to him in time to catch the knife that would have plunged in his back and reach the heart.

She moved Matt to the side and hurled the white weapon back to the man in front of her, catching another approaching by the corner of her eye she moved in a blur and had him in her hands, with his neck exposed to her and without a minor thought Katherine bit him hard and drained him until his life extinguished in her hands.

As she dropped his body her eyes fled to Matt and it was then that she covered her mouth all covered in blood, shamed for what he saw and what she just embraced.

Regardless of what she might be, Matt wasn't looking at her in judgement or repulse, it was quite the opposite that he held in his deep blue eyes.

* * *

"I've called everyone." Kol informed Bonnie as he came into the guest room. "Everyone is accounted for and well."

She was sitting at the bed wordless as she had been since they arrived at the house Elijah was sharing with Rebekah, and she only pulled the shawl around her closer as a response to what he said.

He squatted in front of her. "Nik thinks that it's wiser if we all remain apart so that the Rippers are forced to disperse across town, for now we stay here then we will all regroup in the morning to think of a plan." He brushed her cheek thinking that it was lazy of him to not have a house yet, it would certainly come in handy tonight.

She didn't look away from him but she didn't say a word either.

They would still be alone tonight because Elijah was away and Rebekah was going to be out all night.

Bonnie moved her head the tiniest towards the windowpane, there was a green glow slowly fading outside.

"It's a trick that Enzo used at Marcel's house and it's meant to keep the birds away."

Bonnie's eyes landed on the cup of tea that she hadn't touched and the sprinting thought overtook everything, the crows knew who the witches were and they were scattered around town marking them for the Rippers, others like Kaleb.

Bonnie closed her eyes and didn't react at all when Kol had a small caring gesture as he stroked her cheek.

"I will let you rest." Kol understood that they had lost that easiness that would consent him to stay with her in the bedroom.

Every step that he took down the hallway was torture, the further he got away from her the biggest was his wish to go back and impose his presence in her life.

It was hard but he gave her space and laid on the sofa with a dagger made of silver resting next to him, he stared at the ceiling thinking of a lot of things and most of them were indeed related to the girl who came into the living room as mute as she had been when he left her.

Bonnie laid on the sofa with her back on him but scooped her body as closely as she could to his and Kol moved so that he could properly hold her.

* * *

He had the water running for her and he made sure that it was warm before turning to Katherine.

It wasn't even sexual the way that he looked at her but Katherine's body was burning in a blazing range of different feelings.

Matt's respectful manners had him looking away when she removed her top covered in dry blood but he didn't leave his bathroom when she stood under a spray of water still wearing her bra and her tight Jeans.

Katherine tilted her head back letting the water clean the blood tainting her mouth and her beautiful dark curls, she straightened her head to look at Matt and then held his hand, she invited him to stand under the water with her fully clothed and he didn't resist her.

He cradled her cheek with his hand and leaned forward to capture her lips, it wasn't a sweet kiss or a candid press of her lips like she expected from Matt.

It was gasoline attached to raw passion.

Matt parted her lips and strongly swept her tongue with his, he redrew only to take command of the kiss and kept a sweet motion going, tasting her tongue every time that he curled around hers to feel that sweet velvet sensation.

When he ended their dance he lovingly left a small kiss on her lips and pulled away so that he could look at her in the eyes.

"That was so much better than our first kiss." She smiled with a small cunning tone at the end.

"You are not running away to get drunk and kiss the first guy you seduce at the party?"

Mischievously she shook her head. "I only did that because I wanted to make you jealous." She pulled him in for another long kiss.

* * *

Klaus brought home one of the rings he snatched from the Rippers and Caroline was inspecting every line and every nuance in the black crystal, she only lifter her eyes from the her current line of sight to look at the two raging bulls yelling at each other.

"If you reckon that this was bad, you are seriously delusional, this was just the first wave." Enzo half-chuckled.

"You also failed to inform that they were hard to kill." Klaus brought the confrontation to an eminent nose to nose affray.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you in a coma when I said that the Rippers wiped out entire civilizations?"

"Do you know who else I want to erase from the planet?" Klaus literally tickled Enzo's face with his breath.

"And… break." Rebekah came between them with a hard tug to push them apart.

"How about you direct that fury to something worthy like taking her out of the country?" Enzo pointed at Caroline.

Before Klaus answered, she did. "I'm not leaving my coven behind." Caroline left the discussion and locked herself inside of her bedroom.

"Don't provoke him." Rebekah asked Enzo.

Enzo turned away cursing in his native language.

"I can smell your scheming from here." Klaus moved his nose like he was sniffing the air around Rebekah. "You are interested in him."

She rolled her eyes. "My pheromones aren't that evolved." She placed her hair behind her ear. "I have to go out to look for that Kaleb fella again so can we all agree that we acted like brainless turnips and heavily ignored Enzo who deserves some recognition because he was right after all?"

"I appreciate that Bex." Enzo beamed with emotion.

"That's Rebekah to you." Klaus warned him with a nasty growl.

"If only sarcasm was enough to kill creatures who are protected by magic…" Enzo sparkled another fight between them.

Rebekah grabbed her jacket and left the kids behind.

* * *

In the bedroom Caroline was still captivated by the ring, she knew that the gem was to keep magic away but it wasn't blocking the Rippers own magic and that intrigued her a lot.

With a spontaneous move she slid the ring down a finger, the blowout of a series of images hit her so harshly that she had to sit down on the floor and rest her head on the bed.

_The two soldiers carried a heavy cast as they grew closer to the hall, their entrance was made by bursting through the big heavy doors but the tremendous sound wasn't enough to make the woman standing next to the old throne turn around._

_"What news do you bring me?" She asked expectant._

_The men shared a look._

_"He got away." One of them bravely spoke up._

_The elegant woman in a tight black leather dress stretched out her hand and placed it on the velvet chair next to her, she hit the wooden crest with her nails making her soldiers recoil in fear._

_"Why have you come back if you don't have anything new to tell me?"_

_"The Royal Guard escaped but the Rippers have been summoned." The second man informed with a smile._

_The woman parted her lips. "Where?"_

_"New Orleans, your grace." The first responded._

_She turned around, black silk hair and sky-blue eyes, white skin as the snow and a vicious cruelty in her face._

_Slowly she lifted her hand and as her fingers closed in a ball, her long grey nails clicked against each other._

_The first soldier gasped for air that he didn't have, his heart ached as if it was beating to explode and as blood poured from her palm, the soldier dropped to the floor dead by the sorceress._

_The second soldier merely kept his head down._

_"He still lost a prisoner." She tucked the side of her dress and went to sit on the throne. "Send the crows."_

_"Yes Raven." The soldier touched his chest and turned away to carry out his orders._

Caroline screamed to push away the pain and the images out of her mind, it was hard to open her eyes and she felt something cold reaching her lip, she found blood as she touched her nose.

Klaus and Enzo stormed into the room alarmed by her scream.

"Sweetheart?" Klaus knelt in front of her trying to comprehend why she was bleeding and still pressing her temple hard with her hand.

Enzo grabbed her hand forcefully removing the black ring from her finger.

Finally she started settling down, breathing in short pants she faced the two men worried about her. "Raven... I saw her and she looks exactly like me." She said with the shock still vibrating strongly in her.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Violet (album version) – _Hole_

Psycho – _Muse_

Tease me –_ Chaka Demus &amp; Pliers_

Never let me go (MTV unplugged 2012) – _Florence &amp; The Machine_

Sugar – _Editors_


	21. Verdict

The door was still moving and already Marcel was leaving his great imitation of a raging lion on Caroline's porch. "What's wrong with her?" He pressed Enzo.

Enzo stood by the door ready to close it. "She had a vision of Raven."

"How did that happen?" Marcel steered his eyes to Caroline, she was exiting her bedroom with a tired expression.

"I tried one of their rings and I had access to some sort of a memory." She motioned Marcel inside. "I invite you in."

On the instant Enzo turned on his heels to scowl her. "This house needs to be secure."

"I need a bear hug more than I need that." She grumbled upset at Enzo and had a heartfelt sigh when Marcel's arms enveloped her securely.

"Raven looks like Caroline." Klaus informed Marcel as he left the bedroom.

Marcel hauled her a bit away from his chest with candid confusion. "He's making less sense than he did on the phone."

Caroline was still immersed in confusion as well. "Raven looks exactly like me. Exactly."

"Do you mean like a mirrored image, a doppelgänger?" Marcel looked at Klaus.

"No one has seen her face but Caroline." He waved his phone letting Marcel know that he had been busy asking around. "It turns out that there's not a single Romi who doesn't know who Raven is and how many she has killed along with her assassins but only her army knows how she looks like."

"It was like watching another version of me." Caroline wrinkled her forehead in a frown. "With dark hair and a lot more leather than I find acceptable but she was powerful, I felt her magic and I was only wearing one of their rings."

Marcel stroked her arm softly but eyed Klaus. "Did you call Montgomery? He's an expert with this type of folklore."

Klaus smiled. "No I haven't Marcel, I was waiting for you to arrive and to tell me what to do."

Marcel swallowed the barb without replying directly. "What did he tell you?"

"Not much, considering that he's senile now." Klaus started looking for another number on his list.

"How can that be?" Marcel started making the math in his head. "Oh…" Montgomery had to be 90 now.

"Luckily for us, he has a daughter and she has a liking for the supernatural." All that Klaus had to do was find her.

"What about that guy in Norway, with the underground cave? He was kind of crazy but he liked keeping track of weird stuff." Marcel roamed around his mind for the people they could use.

"You killed him." Klaus lifted his eyes from the phone.

Marcel closed up his features, he forgot about that. "What about that weirdo in Poland? He's a warlock who knows a lot about witches and legends."

"Killed him myself when he refused to break my curse." Klaus answered.

"I'm so happy that I'm not a weirdo." Caroline cutely said in the middle of them and with a smile.

"You are a bit, now that you are dating him." Marcel was weak to stop the nasty comment.

"While I was growing up, you wouldn't stop gushing about how amazing your Sire was and how much you admired him. I had the biggest crush on Klaus even before I met him and that was just from listening to the way you described him so stop sulking and understand that all this would have been a lot creepier for you to accept if Klaus had arrived to town when I was only 15." Caroline poked Marcel's chest with a judging finger and eyed him with a lifted eyebrow before she looked at Klaus.

"I feel like a dirty old man." He maliciously smirked at her.

"_You are._" She mouthed the words for him without releasing a sound.

He chuckled loudly as she went away to the kitchen.

"Congratulations, you've planted the seed and now we are all collecting on it." Enzo's voice approached the two men.

"I forgot that you were there." Marcel said irritated.

"I'm immensely talented like that." Enzo dropped his voice a notch. "Everyone keeps telling me that you two are the precedents of this city so perhaps that's the irrational reason why I'm the only one fighting to leave New Orleans with Caroline?" He had a scowl for them.

"I will not run or further on explain myself to you." Klaus had a long look at Enzo before returning to his phone.

"Why didn't you tell us about Raven before?" Marcel cornered Enzo to another groaned interrogatory.

"I was deeply moved by the way that you've received my acquaintance thus far." Enzo replied serious.

"I love your sass." Caroline walked by the men with a quiet sigh.

Inside of the house was too dense for her and she went to her balcony, she chose to sit in one of her porch stairs and had her tea with a blank look ahead of her.

It was a dark lifeless night and there was a cool irking wind that pierced through her skin and lodged in her bones, the thought of running back inside to get a coat crossed her mind but Klaus joined her outside, he also had a quilt that he placed over her shoulders and that made her smile in that way that he enjoyed so much.

"Marcel will break Enzo's neck soon." He said with a rogue chuckle.

"Rebekah is not going to like that." Caroline had her tea teasing him with a smirk.

He grumbled incoherently before rolling his eyes. "She is always so intent on crossing me."

"She loves you, possibly as much as I do."

He looked away hiding that flustered way of his but Caroline only found him adorable and stroked his face, it was in simple instants like these that Klaus showed how much he wasn't used to hearing someone proclaiming simple love for him.

Klaus took her hand to brush a kiss on it. "You were bleeding." He gave sound to his thoughts.

"It was just a reaction to the vision." She gave literally no importance to it.

"Perhaps you should have a bit of my blood." Klaus suggested in his most peaceful manner.

Caroline's soft laughter came as she was having her tea. "I hate passing on the chance to have another wonderful taste of that horrible thing but it was just a nose bleed and I'm not going to have blood over that."

"I was almost surprised by the skill that the Rippers showed today…" He wandered of with his eyes on the street.

"You're not…" Caroline lowered her mug. "Nik!"

He forced his lips tight with his eyes fixated on some movement that might appear.

"I am not going to walk around with your blood as a plan B option." Caroline's discontent came out with anger.

He responded with a clean strike. "It should be your plan A."

"Only to humor you because I don't want this." She stood up affronted.

"As we speak Elijah is scattering the ashes of his Celeste in some field over in Cuba." He copied Caroline's motion and stood as well. "Call it a Devil's play if you wish but I will not let it come to that when I can simply arrange for your safety."

"Enzo says that I'm immortal." She voiced louder, attempting to penetrate his hard skull.

"He has no valid proof of that." Klaus granted her the same benevolence.

"I don't care." Caroline lost control over her temper and screamed at him. "I don't want to be turned and you can't force me."

Quietly he stared at her, his expression changed, beginning with the fire in his eyes that said enough.

"Oh!" Caroline scoffed with a hand that she threw in the air. "How are you going to do it, are you going to smother me with a pillow or snap my neck? Or do you think that a blade to the heart is more efficient?" She furiously spat out.

Enzo and Marcel came out of the house to manage how far this discussion was going but Klaus walked away before giving Caroline any sort of conclusive answer and she went inside the house with a little fit that destroyed the street lamps.

* * *

Her breathing hadn't changed an ounce so Kol knew that Bonnie was still awake, she was calm but noticeably sleep wasn't coming.

Bonnie smiled when he warmly stroked her arm and softly kissed her shoulder. "No one would believe me if I told them how doughy you can be."

"I certainly don't believe you." He kissed her cheek.

Her smile sweetly grew before she made him a confession. "Whenever Marcel spoke of the Originals he always left you out of the stories and when I asked him why he did that he answered that you were an outsider inside of your family and I think that as an outcast myself something about that resonated with me." She moved on the sofa so that she could look at him. "I tried to know more with Thierry and he said that you liked witches as much as you liked women and that if he had to be scared of anyone it was you, because you were inconstant."

"Perhaps that was the true constant in my life…" He traced her features with a hand. "And I partially wish that you were given the chance to make your own judgment about my character."

With the tiniest shift she was resting her back entirely on the sofa instead of having her back against his chest. "I did Kol." She caressed his cheek with a hand as well. "You are the most clear-sighted person that I have ever met, your lack of a human moral compass isn't strange to understand now that I've realized something about myself. I've always been so judicious and confined to this world I created, where good and bad exist from a human perspective but today when Kaleb was pointing that gun at my face…" She trembled the slightest. "I understood that there's no good versus evil, just _us_ and _them_. And I was born with power and I need to use it to help my friends because no one else will do it."

"The one thing that everyone got right is that I do love witches and I am not using this on my own profit but you have no clear awareness of how actually powerful you are. There is a broader world that isn't limited to the seven quarters of this town and no reason for you to use your craft under the concepts of good or evil solely, we are supernatural creatures and we exist outside of human boundaries."

She had a brief moment of fear and it was all over her face. "Having rules is easier…"

He crossed her cheek with his thumb. "Only until you experience true freedom."

"I have a lot of rules." She scrunched her nose.

He laughed endeared by her cuteness. "I have timelessness so you can take your time with it."

Her fingers drifted to a soft pattern among the hazel mess of his hair. "I think that some rules will be easier to break than others." She didn't stop her hand until she rested it on the back of his neck and invited him closer for a kiss.

Bonnie closed her eyes the moment that he touched her lips but truly there was nothing chaste about the way he parted her lips, and nothing wrong with the way she enjoyed that.

His weight was heavier now on top of her and her body had a natural reaction to it, her legs moved under him to frame him better and she pressed herself to him while her hand was like a snake searching for warmth by sneaking under his Henley and appreciating how soft his skin was.

Hastily Kol stopped the kiss and heaved a few inches away from her.

"You don't like that?" Bonnie asked him with a small voice.

He was settled right between her legs, her heat was overpowering, as much as her scent was and Lord, Bonnie was just so bloody beautiful that he could stare at her for hours and still find new traces that surely would be enchanting.

The thought of watching those same features consumed by pleasure during the same amount of hours troubled his thoughts. "I do but the problem of enjoying it so much is that if I act on it right now I won't be gentle about it."

"It's the second time that you reject me Kol." She pointed out.

Not that she wanted her first sexual experience to be just a hard and fast release from him but she actually liked how much she seemed to be able to entice him.

"I am rediscovering my limits darling." He muttered.

Bonnie laughed, naturally enchanted with a side that he insisted on showing her. "Right when I want to test mine."

He had a small dither to a chuckle but he kept the smile. "You will not be just another one."

This time her smile reached a pair of sparkling eyes, just before she pulled him in for another kiss.

It was deep and it had passion coming out of a soft moan he caused by running his tongue against hers slowly, her hand was still under his shirt and his touch stopped being innocent the second that he outlined the side of her body.

There was another moan running away from her controlled attire but a sudden thud paused everything between them.

Kol looked back at the window, it had flung open and now there were some angry rain drops gushing inside of the house, carried by a violent stormy wind that made Bonnie shiver.

She sat up hugging her knees as Kol went to close the window, he couldn't see a crow outside but the weather was not normal in any way.

Something was on its way.

* * *

A cold bottle of water was just what Matt was searching for when he opened the fridge but the other sight as he closed it was welcomed as well, Katherine was leaning against the threshold barefoot and wearing only his Football Jersey.

"You left me alone…" She complained with a pout.

He smiled. "I needed some water."

Katherine flirted with him, she toyed with her lower lip, trapping it between her fingers and lazily rubbed her knees against one another. "Are you running away from me Matt?"

"No." He had a small portion of water.

"You rushed away as soon as our shower ended." She used her best seductive voice as she walked to him.

Matt cleared his throat, there was a rush all right, Katherine only stopped when she was sure that not even a sheet of paper would fit between them and confronted him with a new challenge, because she used his stuff in the shower she now smelled like him.

"I was very happy with the way that things were going." She batted her long thick eyelashes at him.

"Kissing you was the finest highlight of my romantic life." He said with a genuine smile.

Yet Katherine noticed that his voice was coming out drowsy and she was going to stroke his neck when she noticed how much his skin was scorching in heat. "Matt, you're burning up." She felt his forehead next.

"I don't feel so good…" He admitted. "In fact, I haven't been feeling good for a while." He lost the appetite for the water and left it on the counter.

"What's wrong? What are your symptoms?" She needed a name for his illness so that she could heal him, if her blood wasn't enough, she would call Caroline or Bonnie. "Matt?" She insisted for a reply when he merely smiled at her.

"It's probably just from the hot weather." He easily gave her a simple explanation.

"What weather? It's not even the summer yet." She snapped incredulous with his carelessness.

Softly he brushed her cheek with a caring touch. "It's nothing."

She was ready to yell some sense into him when Matt cringed his face visibly in pain, he pressed a hand on his face like he was holding back the pain and then with a scream he slumped to the floor unable to stand on his feet.

Katherine knelt in time to catch him in her arms before he crashed hard against the floor of the kitchen. "Matt?" She struggled to understand what was wrong with him while he wriggled in her arms.

"What did you do to him?" Vicki came running into the kitchen.

"I didn't…" Katherine paused when she saw the red burning mark forming on the back of his hand.

"Matty, why are you in pain?" Vicki was alarmed by the way that Matt clenched his teeth to keep the pain tamed.

Katherine touched Vicki's hand to calm her down but also to bring her around to her focus. "He's going to be ok but I need you to call the coven. Tell them that Matt has the Elder Mark." She smiled happy at the end of her request.

Which sincerely confused Vicki further.

* * *

"Enzo went out to meet with his flock." Marcel informed Caroline who was performing a spell over a map. "And hopefully Klaus is on his way to Asia." He crossed his arms with aspiration.

"He's doing his usual anger management walk…" Caroline checked her watch. "It was a small fight so he won't be out for long."

"Leaving a random trail of dead in his wake, I'm sure." He was chivalrous to at least smile when she eyed him with a warning.

"Thierry and the others killed more tourists than Klaus had a tasting of the locals." She put out a candle.

"That's defiantly new."

The grumble was sickening to sustain and Caroline was transparent about it. "Of course that he's different, he's happy Marcel. When I first met him there was this giant tempest inside of him, whenever I touched him all that I felt was a wayward range of power that was constantly about to break loose." She had the smallest breath. "Now when I touch him there is only peace and although I still get floored by how grand his force is, I know that he's not lost anymore."

"All that trust comes from touching him?"

"He never lied to me Marcel."

"Unlike me." Marcel had a walk away from the table.

"I was wrong not to trust you when you said that you had nothing to do with my parents' death but you need to step back when it comes to Klaus because you made me choose once and things didn't go well for you."

"This city was nothing but a backwater penal colony when he left and I turned it into what it is today." Marcel had an infuriated inhale. "I gave back dignity to vampires, we didn't walk in the shadows like rats…"

"And you pushed away the werewolves and had the witches eating at the palm of your hand, right?" Caroline didn't hold back.

It caused effect on Marcel who looked away from her.

"It wasn't just the locals who knew their place, we all did. And I wasn't an exception."

He gulped down a cringing taste of his emotions. "You were never meant to be afraid of me."

"You built a golden cage around me Marcel, only the ones that you chose were allowed to be in my life and when I interfered with that you made sure that I remembered how everything that I cared for was under your reign."

"Redrawing my protection from your coven was a hasty decision." He lowered his voice to an apology.

"It could have cost the life of my family." She remained stern.

"Every time that you leave me out of that notion, you hurt me." He had his feelings running freely.

"I am not a trophy like the city that you created and you treat me like an asset that you need to keep away from Klaus so that you can pet your own ego, so take a wild guess about the way _that_ makes me feel." She had the final word and left the house mad.

She found Klaus in the street just as he was on the way back to her house. "I don't have a white flag but I have a location." She twirled the Rippers' ring around one of her fingers without sliding it through.

Klaus snatched it to himself before she had another reckless action. "Rippers are protected by magic, how did you track them?"

Caroline was already sending him a message with the address but she added a little heart emoji at the end. "I followed the magic." She hauled the ring back to her hand by using hers. "I found a great concentration of the same energy that I felt in that vision so it could be just a bunch of people wearing the same rings but I'm good enough at this to believe that it's not."

Klaus watched her keep the ring in her pocket. "I want to have a word with you before we dive into our daily chores."

She started to walk away from him and from the raindrops that were turning thicker. "It's going to have to wait because Matt needs me."

"I reckon that your coven could be placed on hold for an hour while we settle this." He was right on her heels.

Caroline reached her car furious. "My coven does not wait and there's nothing to settle." She glared at him as he neared the other side of the car. "I'm human Klaus and I'm not going to change that for anyone. There's a chance I might live longer than expected but a regular witch spans out to 200 easily. Do you want to spend the next two centuries fighting or do you want to have this fight then?"

Klaus went inside the car without uttering a word and she had the deepest breath for patience.

* * *

Bonnie was the first to enter the bedroom but Kol had a boastful smile that exceeded Bonnie's.

"You decided to be special after all?" Kol came near Matt's bed with a chuckle.

Matt winced as the pain increased by just aiming at talking. "I haven't accepted it yet."

Bonnie took his hand gently, the mark was visible to every witch, regardless if they were still active or not which was why Katherine and Kol could also see the mystical sign.

"Stop stalling and join me in greatness." Kol smirked at him. "You can be Robin and I will be Batman."

Matt painfully laughed. "I brood and you mess up so you have that backwards."

"Will the pain stop if he does that?" Vicki had been busy with her phone but launched her worried presence back inside the room. "The acceptance thing?"

"It's going to be genuinely horrible before it gets better." Bonnie was honest.

Caroline hurriedly stormed into the bedroom. "Is it really true Matty?" She searched for the mark, covering her mouth with a giggle when she saw it.

The amount of people smiling around him left him uncomfortable and he missed the soothing emotionless face that was missing from the group. "Where's Katherine?"

"She borrowed some of my clothes and left saying that she was going to get someone who could help with the pain." Vicki warmly smiled at her brother. "But she kept your Jersey for later."

Everyone looked away from Vicki towards the bed with a big smirk.

"We kissed." Matt reported.

"You finally kissed the girl _on_ the night that you got marked?" Kol grinned. "I'm proud of you champion."

"Then I must be doing everything wrong." Matt said with a complicity look at Kol.

It was Caroline's excuse to leave the room and meet with Klaus who was outside in the porch having a silent stare with a crow, the animal flew away when Caroline closed the front door and Klaus looked back at her.

"When Matt told me about the ritual that Katherine did, I sent Josh on a learning field trip. Whatever he found out about the Rippers died with him when Mikael organized his own parade but I can redo his route and rediscover his findings."

"You can't leave now." Caroline yelped. "Matt was chosen by the ancient dead line as the next Elder and he's the first man ever to have that honor." She shook her curls with a wobble of her head. "An unprecedented Elder was chosen from _my_ coven!"

"It should have been you." He dryly said.

Caroline closed her eyes with a hand that soothed her temper. "You really are being difficult today."

"You are more powerful than Donovan and Marcel raised you believing in that prophecy."

"Don't belittle Matt's power, his sense of good is untainted despite everything that happened in his life and I know that's why the dead witches chose him. He's going to be just and the best Elder that the South has ever seen. As for Marcel, he was wrong to believe a dream that was sold to him by Jane-Anne."

"A foretelling that showed you leaving a casket, you know sweetheart... the last time I drained a tarot reader she said that death in a card means rebirth."

Caroline held back her reply because it would involve cursing and they weren't alone as Kol joined them outside.

"Matt wants to talk to you Caroline." He drifted a stare between the couple.

She was thankful for the cue and left which evidently left Klaus a bit salty.

"A lovers spat to match the stormy night." Kol fished for a valid reason, knowing that Klaus' mood went far beyond the ascension of the new Elder in town.

"I have a group of pirates to hang." Klaus only had a grumble croak to share with him.

"I will hold the rope for you." Kol walked with Klaus to the car, nothing bonded the Mikaelsons like a good slaughter.

* * *

Inside the house Caroline did her best to smile at Matt, it was hard leaving Klaus out of her mind but she had to focus on her friend for now.

Matt held her hand and pulled her slightly so that she would sit next to him on the bed, they were alone and he was sitting against the wall, showing in his face just how tiring the pain was on him so far.

"Why did you ask the others to leave?" Caroline eased his pain with her magic.

"You are the leader of this coven Care, you should be the one going through this."

She crumbled her lips and eyebrows. "Well thanks a lot Matty."

He chuckled with effort. "I don't mean the pain but what it will come from it."

She breathed out loudly. "I'm hardly a good leader when I let Bonnie and Katherine suffer the retaliations of my affair with Klaus."

"We've been treated like gods in the land of monsters. No other coven had the benefits that we had and if it wasn't for you Vicki would probably be a vampire by now or dead. We all knew how the vampires in Marcel's house were particularly forced to stay away from us and we grew up used to that. There are many ways to lead a coven Care and you brought us all here alive, even Kat is still here with us."

"As something that she never wanted to be." Caroline looked at the floor.

"Four unstable personalities and steadfast as a hurricane… I think that it was a miracle that we didn't all kill each other during a fight."

Caroline laughed. "Because Bonnie is a striking mediator and you neutralized Katherine's blackness like a boss."

"Being a leader is knowing when to step back to let others shine as well." Matt's voice was a husky whisper.

"Hey, is the wisdom channeling through you already?" She cutely snapped with a frown.

"I haven't decided on anything yet."

"But you will." She nodded with determination. "Because you deserve this more than I do and you may think that I got your back but you were the one who never turned yours on any of us. Ever since the day that you shoved Chester Leroy across the cafeteria because he was throwing food at us that you became our backbone and I trust you to be the best that you can be."

He blinked at her once and left a smile on his lips as he felt the big energy taking over the space around him.

Caroline looked at the door when the noise of heels announced Pearl's arrival.

"You were right." Pearl had a single glance at Katherine.

"I know that I was, and the sooner that you do the ritual the sooner he will be out of pain." Katherine tried to hurry the matriarch.

"You must leave us alone, during the ritual there can't be any outside magic interference." Pearl expressed her demand.

Caroline encouraged Matt with a smile before she did what was in protocol, Katherine however was harder to budge and the Asian-looking woman had a single look at her wondering why she was resisting.

"There's no magic left in me." Katherine simply said.

"Step outside Katherine." Pearl held her voice in a subtle menace.

"Kat…" Matt nodded in a plea.

She had her arms crossed and straightened her back further before she gave in. "I can hear everything so if I suspect anything shady I will rush back inside."

Very slowly she turned her back on them, surprisingly Pearl smiled a bit impressed with the strong character.

"She grows on you." Matt had a small adoring smile.

"Your power is deeply rooted to these girls." Pearl sat down on his bed.

Matt agreed with a nod.

Pearl rested her delicate hand over Matt's heart. "Ah, such purity." She identified his character as well.

"Will this change me?" He asked with concern.

"The temptation will be alluring, more than you imagine but part of the journey is to know when and how to stay true to what you are." She answered in all of her calm foresight.

"I believe in our ways." He affirmed.

Pearl cupped his face. "Do you accept the legacy that our ancestors want to give you?"

"Yes." He did it with certainty in his features.

"Then all of the magic line running in New Orleans will be yours, you will hold the power over the seven gates of the spirit world and every witch in your vicinity will respect and search you for guidance. By the power given to me by every witch who has perished in this soil, I hereby name you the next Elder of New Orleans, may the gods favor you and your ruling." Pearl parted her hands from his face.

With an inward gasp that made him stop breathing there was a colossal pain that immobilized him entirely and Matt fell to the side with a scream that was mute and an agony that took away his conscious.

Pearl rearranged him to lie down straight and crossed his hands over his chest, leaving the mark on top.

She padded his hand one last time, this one was going to be a good ruler and she stood up to leave him as he was possessed by over a hundred different witch lines, this would take a while and she was curious to know the girls a bit better while waiting.

* * *

After flicking through a few radio stations Kol finally found a tune that he liked and leaned against the seat enjoying it.

"The last time I encountered you in such good spirits you were walking out of a church with a priceless amulet inside of your top hat." Klaus mused from the wheel.

Kol turned his head to Klaus with a smile. "Admit it Niklaus, you missed me to no limit."

"You deceived me about your death." Klaus maintained his eyes straight ahead.

"By convincing the world of my immense loss, I was able to witness who truly shed a grief. Doesn't that sound like something that you would have done yourself?"

"You are mad." He simply answered.

"We should all be committed to the nearest heinous facility." Kol concluded.

"They would give your own wing." Klaus shared.

"Ha." Kol had one quick fake laugh.

"I don't receive nearly enough credit for my wit." Klaus mockingly sighed.

"I certainly don't think that he's a fan." Kol pointed at the familiar car parked next to the address that they were aiming at.

Slowly Klaus stopped next to the car while Enzo was leaving the house.

"I'm confused by your presence in here." Kol was the first to step out of the car.

"The guards followed two Rippers here last night, when they didn't report back this morning, I knew that something was wrong." Enzo explained.

Klaus looked at the sky, it was still dark as the pitch dark night before them yet it was around 10 in the morning already. "Caroline made a location spell using the rings' magic as the object to find." He had a quick look around the fancy neighborhood.

Enzo found that strange. "That was sort of a needless spell, we haven't found any of them."

"Who did you find?" Kol asked knowing that there was more.

Enzo leaned his head back to the house behind him.

Kol and Klaus followed him to a house that right from the doorstep had a trail of Crimson blood, they didn't have to walk further to know that the two girls sitting on the couch were decapitated but Enzo touched their shoulders.

As he did so, the heads rolled down to hit the ground and ended up near another pile of bodies. "It's a signature."

Kol picked up a necklace from a pool of blood. "The killings?" He asked recognizing the coven symbol, when he was still walking around like Kaleb he had a one night stand with one of the Gemini girls.

"There are two brothers who are very close to Raven, some say that they are her lovers but what really matters is that they enjoy killing with a spectacle. One likes to play with the witches, he seduces them and then leaves them to be killed by his younger brother. That one gives the Rippers its best rep, he kills like a savage." Enzo gulped down this horrible tainted taste of revolt.

"What does that mean to us?" Kol had a blurry memory of two brothers with that reputation but he couldn't quite pinpoint it with accuracy.

"If they are in town with Raven, it means that we are screwed." Enzo headed for the door. "I have to find my missing guards."

"They are all probably dead." Kol commented with Klaus. "And I don't Iike the way that Enzo delivers the news only after the events take place. If two Rippers are enough to kill and dismember an entire coven I would like to know their names before I meet them."

"They are vampires." Klaus tilted his head to follow another path of blood, it led to the kitchen where he found an old lady with a twisted neck and the door open. "A way in…" He crouched noticing a different color of blood in the kitchen floor. "And a way out. One of them is hurt."

"Maybe Enzo's guards aren't missing but on a hunting mission altogether." Kol knew exactly what Klaus was thinking and he got it right when Klaus pulled his shirt up his head.

"Don't run too close to me baby brother." His eyes changed into a fiery yellow.

* * *

Vicki almost spilled the tea all over the table but Pearl helped her steady the cup with a polite way of smiling.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Pearl waited until Vicki occupied the vacant chair.

"You are welcome." Vicki fondled with her long hair, it wouldn't hold in a bun but she still tried it. "Is my brother going to be ok?"

"He will be very important from now on." Pearl had a small taste of tea.

"That's not what I asked."

Pearl lowered her cup. "Yes he will but the Passage lasts for a few hours, sometimes a day."

"Is that why it's still dark outside?" Bonnie's curious eyes wouldn't leave the older woman.

She was breathtaking and elegant, her hair was all held up in a flawless hairdo and her eyes were two mirrors into a very long fulfilled life.

"The night when an Elder is chosen is mystical and very long, it won't be day for the rest of the humans until Matt has absorbed all of the magic flowing to him as we speak." She looked at Caroline. "It's always a special night when everything is possible."

"Does the same go for the Rippers? Because we have an epidemic on our hands." Caroline could do this the aristocrat way but Enzo just called her with the news and she was pricking to do something. "You're a Regent and you've been around forever, you have to know of a way to get rid of them all."

Pearl barely touched the table as she pushed the tea away. "I'm five hundred years old and perhaps the biggest lesson I've acquired during that time is that you can't do everything at the same time. For now you must keep vigil over Matt and his safe Passage." She stood up with a small bow of her head. "I leave you to it."

Bonnie and Vicki smiled as a goodbye but Caroline rushed after the woman.

"What can you tell me about a woman named Raven?" Caroline was impatient for answers.

As Pearl turned around the fabric of her long blouse flew to the whims of a supernatural summer storm. "That her appearance resembles yours."

"I knew it." Caroline voiced happy. "It wasn't possible that no one ever saw her face."

Pearl had a small step in her thin high-heeled sandals. "You only see her face when she's there to kill you."

Caroline narrowed her eyes dubious. "You are immortal. So how..."

"My daughter wasn't and I had to burry Annabelle because Raven slit her throat while I was held down by her loyal soldiers."

"I'm sorry…" Caroline felt bad instantly for pursuing this.

"Don't go after her until you are ready to go after her." Pearl advised her.

"I can't sit around and do nothing. I don't have it in me to do that." Caroline had come to own that about herself throughout the course of her short life.

Pearl had a sweet and in a way maternal smile. "Your mother was exactly like that."

"You knew my mother?" Caroline's world turned a new shade of possibilities, there was someone who actually had seen her with life. "How well did you know her? And what about me? What can you tell about who I really am?"

With a peaceful gesture Pearl took Caroline's hand. "After Matt finishes his transition he must move into the Elder mansion so that he can take the place that was given to him. We need to restore normality and balance to our world, then we shall meet and I will disclose everything that I know."

"I've waited for so long." Caroline pressed her teeth and the tears that were flooding to her eyes. "Why can't you tell me what you know now?"

"Because you would act on it and you need to control your emotions before you withstand your ground before Raven." Pearl squeezed her hand gently. "Tonight your coven needs you."

It wasn't the exact sentence that she wanted to hear and Caroline returned to her friends in a mood.

Clueless to it Bonnie only greeted her with more bad news. "Kol just called and Klaus found a few of Enzo's guards dead, their were left in the Bayou next to Miriam…" Bonnie's voice trembled. "She was tied to a tree and burnt to death."

"Where's Klaus now?" Caroline checked her phone, it had no record of Klaus calling her.

"Kol lost him when he took off in another direction, he was in wolf form but Kol heard a few screams so he thinks that Klaus caught the scent of a few Rippers."

Caroline had a second to think about this and the idea popped like a bright light in her mind. "If the Rippers are in the Bayou I can do something with that." She knew where Matt kept the maps and candles and scattered them all over the kitchen table.

"You have a crazy look in your eyes." Vicki wasn't happy about the usurpation of space like the house belonged to Caroline.

But Caroline was unyielding about her spell and placed three candles forming a triangle over the area of the Bayou and then gave them light by running her hand over them. "I'm going to need your help Bonnie, when I trapped the werewolves I had Tyler's blood but this time I'm going in without avail."

"Are you going to do a restriction spell to keep the Rippers trapped in the Bayou?"

"I'm only lifting the one that already exists there so if any of them goes for a walk in the woods it will be their new home until I take the veil down."

Bonnie made a circle with her fingers to sooth her temple. "Care, I had a really harsh day yesterday and I didn't sleep at all at night, I'm really tired so I don't think that I can do this right now."

"It's only a little loan of energy, that's all that I need and I promise that I will help with your fatigue right after we finish this spell." Caroline held out her hand for Bonnie. "I'll do all the hard work."

She was a bit reluctant but Caroline was persuasive and she never was the kind to let a friend down. "Let's bring that veil up." She placed her hands over Caroline's palms.

Caroline and Bonnie closed their eyes but it was the blonde who led the spell, it was easy to just adjust what she previously did and to only change the target without touching the essence of it but for Bonnie the spell was draining and she found it hard to contribute willingly.

Something that Caroline easily fixed by latching on to Bonnie's raw power and stealing what she needed, she was so converged about it that she ignored the way that Bonnie tried to pull her hands away from her.

Vicki was watching it from afar but the scene wasn't making her comfortable. "Hey, I think that you should stop."

"Care…" Bonnie felt her magic slip away along with her strength.

Through it all Caroline didn't stop, she could heal Bonnie later, now she had to make that spell work.

Things took a bit of an ugly turn when Bonnie sagged to her knees weak to a power that she had no knowledge that lived in Caroline, the fall made Caroline's conscience trigger and she finally stopped using Bonnie.

"Was that really necessary?" Vicki helped Bonnie stand up. "It all felt a bit pushy to me."

"I…" Caroline chocked on her words. "Bon…"

"I'm ok." Bonnie's response came shaking and without looking at Caroline.

"You're bleeding." Vicki was ignorant to all the witchcraft panoply but _that_ couldn't be normal.

"Let me help you." Caroline stepped closer to Bonnie but her friend paced back.

"It's ok Caroline. I just need to go home and sleep and…" She turned to the door just as Kol walked in.

"Why are you bleeding?" He could smell it from where he was standing.

"Caroline did something to her." Vicki accused.

"No she didn't." Bonnie still defended. "I'm just not strong right now to do any spells." She was ready to leave and she looked at him begging that he took her away.

Kol handed her the car keys. "I'll join you in a second."

Bonnie left and so did Vicki who went to another house division with a strange frightened glare at Caroline.

Caroline ran her hands across her face. "I shouldn't have borrowed her energy, she wasn't ready to do the spell and I didn't listen to her."

"She told you no and you still muscled in your wish?"

Caroline faced him angrily. "Bonnie never says no to a friend and I did a spell to help all the witches, sometimes we have to bleed to get things done."

Kol proceeded to have a small intimidatory step and while he looked incredibly serious, there was a sparkling rage looming in his eyes. "You will not use Bonnie's loyalty against her, she will not be an acolyte to every sacrifice that you see fit."

Caroline was perplexed. "What the hell gives you the right to speak to me like that?"

"This ends before it starts Caroline." Swiftly he turned away from her.

Caroline shook her head baffled, with an open mouth and wide eyes that conveyed just how outraged she was with the insolent bastard and she really had to clutch her medallion for peace to calm down.

* * *

Matt was still out cold but Katherine was by his bedside and Vicki found it at least endearing that one of them stayed behind, it should mean more than she was seeing into it if that person was Katherine, the stone cold girl who could easily tear her apart but her reconnection with Matt was important and Vicki was the older sister after all.

With that in heart she decided to poke the vampire. "Are you here for my brother as part of his coven?"

"There's not much of a coven left Vicki." Katherine spoke as if she was the narrator of a doomed tale. "I stopped being a witch and Matt will now ascend to a status where he doesn't need to be in a coven to coexist in a community of witches. Caroline is going off the deep end and Bonnie is just starting to question herself about a life outside the coven." Katherine stroked Matt's face. "Any other time and everyone would be here, waiting for Matt to wake up, now it's just the two of us."

Vicki pulled her chair closer to the bed. "Pearl did say that something special was happening tonight."

"Nothing will ever be the same again." Katherine affirmed.

* * *

Caroline tossed her jacket to the couch and the car keys landed with the same violence on the pillows, she was raging as she went to her room and that same disposition came out in the way that she spoke when she heard the front door.

"Your brother is an ass." She didn't even wait for Klaus to show up before her but she should have, considering that he appeared before her eyes wearing only his Jeans. "I forgot that you shifted." It was close to a mumble and she dropped her boots on the floor attentive to the look.

Klaus was barefoot, his hair and face were all wet from the rain and his chest was a glistening showcase of power.

The raindrops hadn't lingered there and she wondered if it was just sweat that was making his muscles so prominent to her eyes, he was breathing harshly as if he was trying to forcefully control something and when his eyes fixated on her she understood exactly what it was.

"As I was saying…" She licked her lips, his animal core was prickling her skin and yet there was still some space between them.

Space that he easily shortened by nearing her and connecting his hand with the back of her neck, he hauled her to him for a kiss that was deep instantly, he roughly parted her lips with his tongue that invaded her mouth strongly.

At first it was hard giving him any decent response but Caroline knew how he kissed and effortlessly found a niche for her tongue that toyed with him.

He started to push her top up but Caroline broke the kiss and the lack of space between them.

"Nik…" She touched his chest, his skin was burning and the manner that he was staring at her was precisely like she was the prey he was about to ravish. "That was a big hunt, huh?"

"I don't want to talk." He pulled her in for another kiss, this time he cupped both sides of her neck and nudged her tongue a few times before mastering the way that he kissed her like there was a dance happening inside of her mouth and whilst that unravelled he unlocked her necklace so that the medallion fell to the floor.

Inattentive to that, she glided her hand across his sturdy body until his back became a territory to explore but a sudden gasp broke her concentration, without warning Klaus tore her top apart and it had to be the way he was so needy of her that combined with the rest so powerfully.

The notion of some rough good sex to wind up her day sounded wonderful and she pressed herself to him while taking charge of the kiss on her end.

Klaus pressed her ass urging her to scoop her legs up and around his waist and walked up to the bed, there was a hint of harshness as he dropped her there and Caroline's back bounced off the mattress.

She moved her foot between his legs but Klaus wasn't having her near his throbbing erection just yet, he did however remove his Jeans having no problem in showing her how hard he was for her.

He placed a knee on the bed between her legs and bent down to open her Jeans. "Raise your ass from the bed." He pushed her pants down her long legs in one swift move when she did what he asked.

Klaus stroked her legs as his hands moved to her waist, the way that he slowly slid her panties down her legs was so arousing that Caroline bit her lip hard.

He parted her legs and pulled her by the waist so that she ended closer to the edge of the bed and he penetrated just as he was standing and she was lying on the bed.

Caroline arched her back answering the straightforward move and moaned vulnerable to a commanding pace, he was incessant with the first thrusts but Klaus searched for her hands, he locked his fingers with hers and hauled her up to him.

She benefited from his strength and ended up with her breasts clashing against his chest while he supported her weight with a hand on the crook of her back.

He kissed her before Caroline rested her hands on his shoulders and started riding him hard, she swayed her body against his caring only for their pleasure, knowing that although he was standing he would not let her fall.

And Caroline only stopped riding him when she felt herself closing up around him, while the high propelled to the rest of her body she closed her eyes.

She was falling backwards and he surely padded her fall as they landed on the bed, these were things that she was almost certain of but it was foggy to assume such luxuries when Klaus was wasn't inside of her anymore.

Caroline resented his quick redraw from her warmth, still it was premature to accuse him of anything when his lips covered her neck in sweet hungry kisses.

He kissed along her collarbone, his hands sneaked under her bra and he cupped each breasts with the same devotion.

She whimpered falling back into a fire that he commanded by tearing that piece of underwear apart, he swallowed a nipple entirely with his mouth next.

Klaus sucked on it while the other hand went down between their bodies.

He buried two fingers where he had already been and he played inside of all that sweet wetness while his tongue licked her hard pink nipple.

Caroline clutched the sheets under her as he prepared her for a second hardcore crash landing and it surprised her as it didn't happen once he parted from her breast to lick her body with a tongue that explored every inch of a trembling white complexion.

Klaus took his fingers out of her and spread her to him, he filled her entirely with his first motion, she would come under him just now if he rubbed over that little button that she responded so much to but Klaus cupped her face for another deep kiss.

He rested on one forearm and hit her deep, unwavering in his lust and fiery desire for her.

His thrusts diminished in rhythm but not of intensity and he lodged himself in a place that was extremely sensitive for her, every time that he hit that tiny spot she answered with a throaty moan.

His thumb moved across her chin and he buckled his hips to reach her where he wanted.

Caroline's back curved away from the mattress and she reached out incoherently above her head only to come back to his hair where she lost her fingers.

Klaus kissed her lips admiring her ability to let go entirely when she was with him.

"Do that again." She whispered while locking her ankles around his low waist.

He left another kiss on her delicious lips. "Right there Caroline?" He asked her as he rolled his hips again.

"Hmmm…" She answered right on the fine line of heaven and hell, it was painful just as much as it was the greatest pleasure he had ever given her.

"Do you want me to keep doing that sweetheart?" He was pushing slow but without stopping.

Caroline nodded while an arm snaked around his shoulders and her palm rested over his heart, she channelled all of her senses to that location and within seconds his heart started beating under her hand, she kept her magic flowing as he started to pound into her.

The bed rammed against the wall but their eyes never deviated from each other, their bodies were so entangled together that they panted and breathed as one, her magic had his heart hammering as he came inside of her at the same time that her walls began to clench, victim to a release that left her shivering.

Klaus lovingly kissed her dry lips and he was a shaking man as he lulled with his head against her chest, Caroline stroked his damp hair tired and she moved her legs to hide under him entirely, searching for his heat.

"Tell me that you have never been with anyone else like that." She hated the thought that he had but she wanted to know the truth.

He caressed her sweaty shoulder with his hand. "There has never been anyone like you before, love." He breathed against her moist skin which only made her shiver harder.

However his burned out voice made her smile. "Good." She stated assertive. "I really enjoyed this raw side of yours by the way." She purred delighted.

He lifted his head to find her beaming at him. "If you would let me turn you, I wouldn't have to hold back so much and we could do this routine forever."

"Seriously?" She hissed at him.

Cuddling was out of the table and Klaus rolled over so that she could entirely loose her drift.

"You really are beyond belief." She sat up incredulous.

Klaus left the bed and picked up his Jeans. "Nothing else seems to cause effect these days."

"So you thought what?" She pulled the sheet to cover herself and leaped out of bed as well._ "I'm going to sex her up so good that she's going to give in and let me turn her?"_

He closed his pants without a word or a glance at her.

"Nik!" She yelled at him. "You just screwed my brains out as a way to convince me to be turned. Do you understand how wrong that is?"

"I want you to be a vampire." He turned with a yell of his own.

"It's my life, my body and my humanity and if I choose to remain human you have no right to manipulate me to accept what _you_ want."

He smiled as he yanked a Henley from inside one of the drawers. "And your little trick just now as I was about to make you come? Your little fantasy that I would be human while we are making love?"

Caroline forced her teeth to eat away the angry spew.

He covered his chest with the shirt. "We all crave for what we ultimately cannot have but the difference here is that I possess the power to change you."

"I don't want to be different." Caroline claimed.

"I love you." He roared stridently, enraged that she would so blindly disregard his point of view.

Caroline pressed her stomach. "I love you…" Her words trembled because her voice was caught up with tears. "_So_ much Nik, but I don't want to change who I am because of it."

After a second he broke eye-contact with her and started to look for his boots.

"If I become a vampire I will have to give up on my magic and that's the only thing I have left of my parents. They died to protect this gift that I have and I can't just throw it all away like that." She tried to explain.

Klaus was closing up his boots. "I gave up on Ansel for you." Bitterly he said without filtering.

"I didn't ask you to do that." She said in a low voice.

Once he was up he spun around to meet her. "If I asked you to come away now with me, to leave it all and choose me instead… would you do it Caroline?"

"Not everything has to be so extreme Nik, I can love you and still…"

"Answer me Caroline." He demanded in a high pitch.

"I can't." She lowered her head.

Klaus only grabbed a jacket and his phone but Caroline's panic came instantly when he took his necklaces from the night table, he handn't touched them since he got back.

"Talk to me Nik."

"Bets were placed love and when you were asked to show your cards, you chose your friends and Marcel and your quest for your past before me, even your humanity plays a bigger part than what I was prepared to give you."

"Where are you going?" She weakly asked as he started walking away.

"I made you an avowal once." He stopped at the door. "To leave this house and to forget where the flawless Goddess lived. I leave today ruled by that same promise but with the intent to never break it." His blue eyes were shining with tears that he forced to to stay where they were.

"Nik… please." She broke down to quiet tears.

"That's Klaus to you sweetheart." He voiced his last words coldly before he left her house.

Caroline sat on her bed crying and clutching the sheet around her, if she pressed her chest really hard maybe she would stop her heart from shattering entirely.

* * *

**Soundtrack**:

You can rely on me – _Jason Mraz _

Waste of time – _MO_

Let it all go – _Birdy + Rhodes_

Chains – _Nick Jones_

Already gone – _Kelly Clarkson_


	22. Something's gotta give

Bonnie woke up snuggling Miss Cuddles and feeling like she slept for over 20 hours straight, she stretched her arms lazily but her slow awakening was trying to connect a few loose ends about her night.

She remembered arriving home and she remembered having a quick shower and talking to Kol downstairs, in fact that was the last that she recalled, sitting at the couch talking to him, yet somehow she woke up comfortable in her bed and cuddling a teddy bear.

Well, at least she was feeling a lot better and she headed downstairs ready for some coffee, as she reached the end of the staircase she jumped with a startle because she wasn't expecting to find Kol there.

"Good morning darling." He said without turning away from what he was doing.

Bonnie walked over to the wall where he was focused. "Did you sleep here?"

"I have no usage for sleep." He carved the bullet out of the wall with a pocket knife, after he plugged it out with contempt there was a quiet snarl as he held the little item between his fingers but it was a mood that he quickly controlled and his sly smile was back within seconds. "Are you feeling better?"

She answered with a nod and a long look at him.

Easily he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, she shifted her weight and rested against him hoping for a big kiss, he launched a hand around her waist to secure her and to do just that, to kiss her while she softly caressed his neck.

The sleeping clothes that she was wearing were light and thin and her warmth was like a scorching heat that juggled his thoughts momentarily and for a few good seconds he merely stared at her lips when she redrew her mouth from his reach.

"Did you talk to Matt already?" She wondered how long it would take him to notice how quick stepped her heart was becoming just from being this close to him.

"I have and he's already arranging for the big move." He smiled. "It seems that when his sister found out that Matt inherited the Elder's mansion she proceeded to pack everything that they owned into boxes."

"It's going to be a big change for them." She drifted her eyes along his features.

Kol was really attractive, there was a boyish way about him but the lines along his chin and his cheekbones were well-defined and it dazzled her a bit that his eyes were capable of showing a harshness that was chilling to witness and yet they could be soft and gripping like they were now.

His smile grew all the way to a pair of dimples. "I love how immensely expressive your eyes are." He held her a tad closer to him. "I can see your soul reflected in them."

"Maybe that's just your killer experience rising on top." She responded in a low voice.

He shrugged. "It could be." He easily held her in place when she tried to sneak away from him. "But I enjoy the veracity that looks back at me."

She knew that she was blushing and it was a struggle to keep her eyes on his but Bonnie was decisive when she had to be and she fished for some honesty as well. "Were you already this suave when you were human?"

"I'm not being suave." He quickly said.

"How was it to be human in the Vikings days?" She remained resolute.

He deviated. "Something that I do not miss."

"There had to be something good about it." She insisted, if she instigated him to speak about his good memories hopefully later she would make the bridge and have him talking about all the bad that he kept locked inside of him.

But he was not only overcautious, he was extremely intuitive as well and softly kissed her on the lips without staying there for long. "Elijah and Nik had longer locks than Bex did."

She laughed a little. "I'm going to change and then I'm going to call Matt, I'm feeling very guilty for leaving like that yesterday." It wasn't entirely giving up, it was just easing up on her pushing ways.

"I already told him that you were exhausted last night and he said that the first breakfast as an Elder is on him." Kol chuckled. "He's waiting for us at his new house with Vicki's boxes and all the cereal that we can eat."

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." She softly said before going to her bedroom.

* * *

Caroline left her house in a hurry and a mission that she couldn't postpone, before anything she had to call Bonnie.

On her walk to the car something big blocked her sun and she looked up to face Oliver.

"My phone has been kind of dead." He pointed out visibly snappy.

Caroline buried her phone inside of her pocket. "Haven't you noticed that there's a witch hunt happening in town?"

He had a burly step closer to her. "I was busy shifting last night since it was a full moon and one that lasted for 10 extra hours."

Caroline narrowed her eyes thinking that she totally missed the full moon detail.

"Caroline, I need that ring. I'm tired of being a slave to the full moon." His voice escalated to a louder tone.

"I don't have it ready." She came off apologetic. "I had too much happening in my life to focus on that."

He growled. "I lost track of the others last night and Tyler is coming back soon." He forced a hold around her arm. "Do you think that you will make time to attend his funeral?"

Caroline glared at him. "If you don't take your hand away, it will be yours."

At first he laughed humored but behind Caroline two men appeared looking far from friendly, Oliver also felt another presence behind his back and rapidly he was surrounded by Caroline's guards.

"What's this?" He asked gravely.

"This is your chance to walk away before they hurt you." Caroline waited for him to start walking before she smiled at Thea who nodded at her.

* * *

"This is far from what I expected." Kol lifted his eyebrow at the lavish sight of a big breakfast that covered the long table from one end to the other.

"I have no idea how that showed up in there." Matt whispered confused and awkwardly smiled at an old lady who came in with a pot of fresh coffee.

"Or who that is." Kol joked as they were quickly left alone.

Matt looked like a lost child in search of guidance. "That's the house keeper…"

Kol had some coffee. "You have servants?"

"There's a lot of people walking around the house but I have no idea who are they or how I will ever pay them." Matt confessed distraught. "I want to go back to my tiny home but Vicki says that she will never forgive me if I take this away from her."

Kol laughed with a sparkle in his eyes that was foretelling.

"You know something important don't you?" Matt lowered his chin with a scowl.

Kol handed him some coffee. "Let's have a rove around your new house."

Watchful of his ways Matt followed Kol to a room that he wasn't planning on using much, it was cool that he had a fancy house den now but Matt wasn't the office type.

He was every bit of a misfit in this environment and his frowned inspection of the paintings on display was a clear showcase of that. "I don't belong here."

"You can be so poetic sometimes." Over by the desk Kol opened a few drawers.

"I'm serious." Matt neared him. "Look at me, I'm the quarterback who wasn't good enough to make it to the main team and I haven't had a proper girlfriend in years. I work in a bar and my best friend is an unstable vampire. I can't even do actual cool magic tricks and now I'm chosen to lead the women in this town? How is that ok?"

Kol found a decent whiskey bottle that he gave Matt. "Don't ask yourself how, ask yourself why."

"Why was I chosen?" Matt obliged him.

"Because you are not going to do it for the power or the thrill of it. You will quite possibly be the first Elder to lead the witches because you want to help them."

Matt rested the bottle against his chest while he had another sip of his coffee, far from being convinced he asked Kol. "Do you want to help me lead them?"

"I'm too unstable for that." He countered on point.

"Batman was only better when Robin started helping him out." Matt grinned knowing that he could count on Kol.

The Original was still searching the drawers and he slowed down only when he found the one with a false bottom, he lifted the small wooden leverage and pressed the button that made the big painting behind him move.

Matt stepped back wary. "What is that?" He stared at a huge vault built within the structure of the house.

Kol rested his hand over the locker but nothing happened and he smiled. "The stories are true."

"What stories?" Matt's voice was low and cautious.

"The door can only be unlocked by an Elder." Kol tapped the big square where Matt was supposed to rest his palm.

Slowly he reached out with a quizzical look at Kol. "What's on the other side of that?"

"Folklore says that every time that a witch dies in the city all of her belongings are inherited by the Elders, it's rumored that this tradition goes back to the foundations of the city itself."

"You mean books and stuff…" Matt knew that much.

"I'm more interested in the _stuff_ part." Kol motioned his head again to hurry Matt to open the safe.

His palm was sweaty as he pressed it on the surface, it was a handprint lock instigated by magic and it instantly emitted a sound signal to let them know that it was working.

With a swift turn of the steel handle Kol eagerly opened the safe, he expected a good finding but he was stoked to find a tremendous amount of money, there were rows upon rows filled with piles of bills that formed a nice view of green squares.

"That is a nice hue." He grinned.

Matt poured the alcohol into his mug dumbfounded. "I had a dream once that looked a bit like this." He shared the bottle with Kol.

"It's time to live the dream, mate." Kol informed him elated.

* * *

"Nik?" Caroline called loudly from the bottom of the staircase.

She wanted to go up there and search every room but she was in Elijah's house and so far she was working on a hunch that she could find Klaus in here.

"Klaus?" She asked in a lower voice, definitely not used to address him like that.

"My brother isn't here Caroline." Elijah informed her as he came from another division.

There was a weight on her shoulders that made her slump on the spot. "I don't know where he is and he's not taking my calls."

"Consequences of a big affray for sure." Elijah imagined the magnitude to be huge if Klaus was distancing himself as much.

"If you see him, tell him that I'm looking for him." Caroline wasn't at ease to pretend a friendship with Elijah.

He smiled as she already started to walk away. "Niklaus is visibly blocking your attempts to see him, I doubt that my words will cause any favorable reaction in him."

Caroline only had a small look back at Elijah, she didn't say anything although she agreed with him, she just didn't want to think about it too much.

* * *

"I can pay for my student loan entirely…" Matt threw the football ball at Kol. "And I can buy a new car."

"You can buy a fleet of them." Kol received the ball across the enormous foyer.

"Vicki doesn't have to work anymore." Matt lifted his hand to catch the comeback throw.

Kol didn't use his force at all but he was enjoying the moment a lot. "You could buy Mystic."

"You are trying to make me own something."

"There's no need to think small and I'm only trying to widen your eyes."

Matt tossed him back the ball. "That money is not mine, it belongs to all the families that died in this city and I want to use it only for good purposes."

"How did I end up befriending such an altruist person?" Kol lost himself in thought.

Matt laughed catching the ball.

Katherine was headed this way and Kol left before she came into sight, he winked at Matt leaving him to deal with her and went to look for his girl in alternative.

"Look what Bonnie gave me." Katherine showed him the moonstone.

"Do we have the spell to cut your link to Mikael's lineage?" Matt wasn't sure if I had even seen it.

"That's something that you and Bonnie need to solve." She inched her fingers closer to his chest and trailed a small path along a solid surface. "You and I have other things to talk about."

"We do?" Matt's voice strained uneasily.

Katherine squinted at him. "Before we kissed you weren't scared of me."

He pulled back his face from hers with a loud chuckle. "I'm not…"

She held an eyebrow in the air and a serious line on her lips.

"Maybe…" He held on to the ball harder. "… I'm a little daunted."

"Can I know why?"

"You are a very imposing woman."

"That wasn't a problem before." She hissed unpleased.

"I know that Kat, but…"

"But?" She gritted the word.

"We will talk later." He gave her back the stone and focused on a group of girls arriving to his new house.

Eva was in charge of speaking and she didn't waste a breath with it. "Someone is out there killing every witch and as the Elder you need to do something about it."

Matt clutched the ball in his hands, could he still resign?

* * *

Kol found Bonnie in her element, she was sitting on top of a pile of books and with as many scattered around her creating this island of books and she was immersed on the pages at her hands.

"Are you moving in Bonnie?"

She cutely smiled and added a few books to form a pile next to her, when he sat down she showed what she was reading. "Sophie had a list of all the covens that ever practiced in town." She pointed to a picture with a beautiful girl among a group of boys. "This is my grandmother Sheila."

It was evident how much Bonnie loved her and Kol easily connected the resemblances between the two generations. "She studied in Tulane as well." He recognized the university logo in the background.

"She had her entire life in front of her before he killed her." She narrowed her eyes around Kai's face.

"He confessed it to you?"

She nodded. "But back then he was never convicted for what he did." Slowly she closed the book. "That's why I wanted to be a judge so much, I wanted to put away people who did wrong things and give peace to those who are left mourning and wishing for justice."

"He was sentenced to another realm where nothing exists but him and his conscience."

"I still lost her." Bonnie sadly said. "And my parents died when I was only a toddler so there's no one." She had a soft look at him. "I wish I had a big family like you."

The despairing mark was on his lips this time and he plummeted his eyes to the ground. "You can't force consistency or honesty in others, you can't force them to keep their word, or to make an effort to see you at all. Family was what I had in spades and even so I was on my own."

She held her breath with her eyes glued to his face, he was everything that she could want in a man without being the slightest perfect for her.

He wasn't impervious to her attempts to reach a place with him where she wouldn't be the only one sharing her guarded thoughts. "I have a deep discernment of life and if I choose to keep quiet about the past is only because I don't miss it all not that I'm keeping you at arms length." He lowered his voice to create the intimacy of his disclosing.

She nervously shook her head with a smile. "You are nothing but trouble, Kol Mikaelson."

His smirk was as unmanageable as his personality. "From the second that I was born, darling."

"And I think that I like that." She sheltered her concession by deviating her eyes from his.

"A girl so assertive as yourself doesn't think, she _knows_."

The blunt blow was hard to digest and Bonnie stood up with a scoff. "I don't know anything when it comes to you Kol." She reached the shelf to remove another book and she was going to keep her back on him but she anticipated how he was going to cut her actions short and faced him.

He cupped her face with a determined hold. "You know that you are falling in love with me."

"Did you read that in my eyes?" She asked before expelling a hoarse gush of air.

"It's not hard to read what I feel myself." He brushed her lips for a soft kiss.

She didn't fully reciprocate and made it a very short one, with a hand gliding to his neck she owned up to what she really wanted. "Kiss me hard."

Devouring her next breath he kissed her with an eagerness that she welcomed with her instinct, her body curved around his as cunningly as her tongue curled with his, he was commanding but she still found a way to escape him for a few seconds.

The growl was in his mind but he was howling, lusting for the little witch pressed against the shelf, he pulled his head back an inch and she followed him to make sure that the kiss continued.

With a bigger fire scorching them Kol redrew from her mouth, moved his lips to graze the tip of her tongue and then swallowed it with his mouth for a deeper kiss, when he pushed her back on the shelf books started to fall around them but he was only interested in kissing her and all that Bonnie concentrated was moving her fingers in a tangle with his hair.

* * *

Although his habits had changed a tad since Klaus started a relationship with Caroline, Elijah still found him predictable in his actions.

By the looks of it the fight didn't end well and it was fairly easy to predict that Klaus' affection was all directed towards a bottle of bourbon, finding his chosen pub hadn't been hard and encountering the small massacre inside didn't cause him any surprise.

Elijah carefully stepped over a few bloodied corpses on his way to the bar where Klaus was, he had a glass in one hand and the wrist of someone in the other.

"Can I interest you in a little tasting?" Klaus held the wrist for Elijah.

Elijah declined the offer. "I left my barbarian manners where they belonged, in a very distant Viking epoch."

Klaus dropped Jule's wrist and shoved her corpse to the ground by making her slide from the stool with his boot. "That's why your life is so tedious."

Elijah chose to stand. "In contradiction yours is tangible with euphoria."

"I'm an overachiever." Klaus had his drink avidly. "How was the ceremony for your dear Celeste?" He poked him with a hot iron straight to the heart.

"It was respectful." Elijah answered shortly, the matter was buried for him as well. "I've met with Caroline on my way here and she suggested that there was an altercation last night…"

"Not to be rude or anything but…" Klaus turned his head with a cold smile. "None of it is your business."

"And I would never be that opinionated about the first woman that you've allowed yourself to love but perhaps you could lose the childish act and call her." After the suggestion Elijah went away as quiescent as he had arrived.

* * *

There was still a chance for a smaller kiss right before they had to join Matt and Katherine and although they wanted to keep kissing the heated discussion going on between the other two was distracting and Kol and Bonnie walked into the foyer with a frown.

"Some girl gives you a honeyed look and you jump right into chivalrous action, is that how this Elder thing is going to be?"

Matt was clearly dealing with Katherine's sudden mood with a lot of calm and simply smiled at her. "We've known Eva all our lives and if she says that she knows of a way to fight the Rippers I'm going to believe her."

"You are going to trust her just like that?" Katherine incredulously asked.

"Why can't you trust someone for a change?" Matt confronted her.

"Because you trust everyone!" She snapped right as she stormed away.

"Don't leave, we have to work on your counter spell." Bonnie asked her.

But Katherine didn't want to stop. "I need to feed on someone before I elbow some sense into Matt."

Bonnie faced Matt, evidently his face was still intact by a miracle.

"Eva says that Davina was rounding up the witches and that she had a plan to fight the Rippers but everyone got scared and bailed on her." He explained the motive behind the spat. "She's hiding in the old witch house in the Bayou and I want to go there and talk to her."

"I'm inclined to agree with Katherine on this one." Kol said while rapidly skimming through a receiving message on his phone.

"You think that it's a trap?" Bonnie asked him.

"Regardless of what I say next, you two are still going to that house."

She smiled, of course that they were.

"Stay out of harms way until I get there, I have to check with my sister first but I won't be long on my errand."

Bonnie maintained a long look with him, even after he turned away the silent conversation was lasting between them and Matt posed as an awkward third wheel that had somehow missed the growing affection between the couple.

"We should getting going as well." He took the initiative.

Bonnie followed him in a good mood and she even started a small hum when she occupied the passenger seat of his van.

"So…" Matt was strictly only about his own business and he made no distinction regarding the girls but it really wasn't a big dark secret that Bonnie was his little sister. "You and Kol are becoming a serious thing?"

"I'm going to have sex with Kol." She locked her seat belt.

Matt grimaced at the wheel, he hated talking about sex with the girls.

"Possibly not today but it's going to happen very soon." She had a dreamy sigh.

Matt started the car without commenting, that was already too much information for him.

* * *

Caroline looked at Tyler's house fenced, Klaus' call had been extremely strange, from the one sentence to the tone and location chosen to meet.

"Nik, are you in here?" She had her first decisive steps inside of the house, not sure what to find she called for Tyler next.

He was literally thrown at her feet as Klaus appeared before her, he tossed the vampire on the ground with a cold expression that turned scary when he added a careless smile.

Caroline was confused but Tyler was bleeding and she squatted in front of him to understand where the blood was coming from. "Why are you hurt?" Whatever the wound was, it was closing up already.

Tyler steered his eyes towards the guilty author without pronouncing a word.

She followed his eyes abashed to land them on Klaus.

"I asked him to return home." Klaus explained. "But apparently it wasn't a request that he received well."

"I'm sired to you." Tyler hissed.

"Advantages of being upgraded." Klaus replied with a shameless shrug.

"That's not funny." She stood to confront him on the same eye level.

"I found it a bit witty." He winked at her.

"We need to talk about last night." Caroline softened up her expression. "You left upset and I don't want things to be like that between us."

"Whatever personal affiliation that prevailed between us was terminated last night and for the time being I only require your witchcraft services, love."

Caroline was struck. "You are being a jackass."

"Only practical."

"I rather not be here for this quarrel." Tyler complained.

"No need to lament Tyler, we are here for you."

Caroline had the same reaction than Tyler and they looked at Klaus lost.

"It's time that we turn you into a better version of yourself." Klaus picked up a duffle bag that was resting on the sofa and threw it with skill at Caroline.

She looked down on the black bag that dropped just in front of her.

"You will find inside everything that you need to make the spell." Klaus untangled the knot for them.

Tyler stood next to Caroline hesitant. "What spell?"

"It's time to download the latest version, mate. Time to become a hybrid."

"I'm not going to do that." Caroline crossed her arms with a scoff.

Sinisterly Klaus smiled and blurred to reach Tyler within the range of two short seconds, his hand was a steel trap around Tyler's throat and he plunged his fangs into his neck.

Caroline gasped in horror and nested Tyler's body as he slumped weak to the ground.

"You now have less three hours to make the spell." Klaus informed her with a lick of his lips, the boy's blood was delicious.

* * *

Kaleb was chocking under water, his head was being held down by Rebekah who had been repeating the stunt for the last hour but it wasn't her hand that pulled him out, it was Kol who hauled him by the hair and greeted him with a sadist glee.

"Hello mate."

Kaleb coughed a big gush of water out of his lungs. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"I love when my arrival is so eagerly awaited."

Kaleb held his breath to better manage a smile. "Give me a second to recover and I will tell you how much I want you dead."

Kol looked back at his sister, asking for a private torture session and she showed him the ring she took from Kaleb's finger before leaving the room.

"You're such a brave little boy by sending your little sister after me."

Kol inched closer to him. "Is it custom of the Rippers to terrorize young women with a gun?"

Kaleb's eyes lowered to the floor. "The others won't let her run."

"What do the others look like?"

Kaleb looked up. "You think that I'm going to tell you a word? I'm not afraid of dying and knowing everything that you did while you were in my body is torture enough to build my resistance to whatever you're thinking of doing next."

"Heretofore I was only going to torture you until you died but I just changed my mind and I'm going to give you blood so that when you do perish under torture you can come back as a vampire, it will make you endure another great deal of torture before I send you out to burn under the sun."

"It's that the worst that you can come up with?"

"You don't deserve my best." Kol shoved Kaleb's head into the tank filled with water.

* * *

The wound on Tyler's neck was infecting quickly and Caroline saw how he was keeping the pain to himself, it wasn't the time to play the martyr card and she searched for Klaus' presence in the room.

He was leaning against a table and acutely lifted an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be working on that spell to free his werewolf side sweetheart?" He tapped the table with a finger creating this slow tempo. "Time is of urgency."

"Give him your blood." She walked over to Klaus.

"I will, once you make him whole again."

"Is this a tantrum because of what happened last night?"

He jokingly lowered his voice. "Are you comfortable discussing the sexual contents in front of your friend and former young lover?" He tilted his head to look at Tyler.

She had a step to block his view and to keep his eyes on her. "I told you that I don't want to turn so you went after my friend instead."

"I moved on." Klaus icily voiced.

"Different person, same fixation." She inflamed quickly.

"I can hear his heart slowing down Caroline."

"I'm not going to do anything to him and you are going to give him blood and then the two of us are going to have a very serious and long talk Nik."

With an agile flash he suddenly pressed her body against the wall and held her at his reach with a hand that was harshly rested upon her chest. "This motion lasted for five seconds, it took me two to bite your friend and it would take me one to snap your neck after feeding you with my blood. You do not hold me at the tip of your fickle finger Caroline and I do not hold back on anything that I desire and on this instant I want you to do a spell for me." He only turned his head a bit to catch Tyler by the corner of his eye.

The vampire stopped half way before reaching the couple.

"Do you want to save him?" The question could easily be delivered to both.

It was Tyler who accosted it first. "Do the spell Caroline."

"I could kill you in the process." She answered with her fiery eyes on Klaus.

Tyler gritted his teeth in pain. "Either you do it or he does."

"I can't even look at you right now." She uttered her anger at Klaus.

"Give me a hybrid and I will be on my way."

"Where's my necklace? I'm going to need it." She shot back with the same iciness.

"I destroyed it but a resourceful witch always has her tricks."

Caroline had one look at Tyler and then another at Klaus. "I'm going to need your blood."

Klaus stepped back to give her some personal space. "After you have the spell on its way."

It took her a second to breathe calm again, she had to step away from her girlfriend role and leave that to be for now, she had a spell to do and a friend to save and that's the skin that she had to wear.

In silence she moved away from Klaus and picked up the bag, she headed for the kitchen thinking that he would follow her but was almost surprised that he actually stopped by the threshold.

He leaned against it and crossed his arms keeping watch of her doings.

"One bad fight and you don't trust me anymore?" Caroline lined up all the contents of the bag on top of the table.

"You didn't show any faith either sweetheart."

"All that I asked you to do was wait, that's all Nik! All you had to do was wait to see if I was immortal or not." She repeated yelling at the end of her angry outlet.

"I don't wait for things to unravel on its own." He voiced in a low pace.

"You should've picked up some patience during all those centuries." She nimbly turned her back on him again.

His eyes changed in fury, the black lines under his eyes became one with the fiery amber.

Caroline caught her breath with a startle, he was right behind her and she hadn't heard the slightest motion and it wasn't his breath that was giving him away, it was the searing heat that reached her neck as he spoke. "From the instant that our lives have crossed that I have taken your wish into consideration so for that reason your heart is still beating as part of your fragile human condition." He moved her hair to expose the side of her neck.

Caroline's breath erratically peaked and when his lips brushed her ear she shivered against her will and control.

"Now… in what universe do you my sweetheart reckon I have not gathered enough patience to have things your way?"

She gulped with an intermission of breath. "This isn't about who gets to stay on top Nik, it's about life and death and how you want me to give up on the first one."

"I _offered_." He corrected her. "You declined." He moved his scruffy cheek across the sensitive skin of her neck. "And the name is Klaus."

Caroline blinked and he was gone from her back, he was back on the threshold and she was conflicted about wether she should look back at him or start the spell; she was shaking when she picked up the black salt.

* * *

Kol yanked Kaleb's head out of water just in time to extend his life a bit further and Kaleb desperately clung to that tiny break.

"How many of you are in town?" Kol interrogated him.

"Enough to get the job done."

"You've been attacking in random strikes so far, I don't see how that will get anything done effectively. The witches will retaliate and working as a group they are better than you."

"First we consolidate, then we pulverize." Kaleb hinted on a smile. "We're not here for the witches alone, they are just what's standing in the way of what Raven came here for."

"That's your leader, am I correct?"

Kaleb was done talking and prepared for another round under water but Kol had a bite of his wrist proceeding to shove it against Kaleb's lips, the blood forced into his mouth and Kaleb was too weak to fight him.

"From now on every time that you miss a question I will consider killing you."

"Filthy Original, they should have trapped your spirit to your body before killing you." Kaleb spat out the little blood that he didn't swallow.

Kol's lips parted to show a big smile. "They were kind enough to forget that chapter and verse."

"Raven won't make the same mistake."

"She's here for us then?"

"No." Enzo walked in with the answer. "They are here for Caroline."

"Why her?" Kol turned to who was talkative.

"All you have to know is that she's important."

"Not to me." Kol narrowed his anger towards Enzo.

"She's part of an old legend among the gypsies." Kaleb decided to be helpful. "I was sent here to keep track of her and I was supposed to report everything that I saw but I fell for Bonnie and I liked my life in here with her so I stopped calling in. When I found the Ascendent I knew that things were going to change."

"The talisman is a weapon created by Caroline's clan, it absorbs magic as much as it creates it based on the moon and the sun's energy." Enzo spoke of what he only saw in pictures, he never actually held the powerful item in his hands.

"It was the key to endless power and Bonnie lost it." Kaleb judged Kol.

Kol hardened his face as things got clearer for him.

"It's too late." Kaleb said with doom.

Rebekah walked in as Kol rushed away. "What was that about?"

"Whoever finds the key on the other side will use it to cross over." Kaleb kept an eye on Enzo who was shortening the distance between them.

"Another dead who won't stay dead? I'm starting to find it an annoying habit." Her sneer fell on hard ears as the glaring was now done between Enzo and Kaleb.

"I found a beheaded coven." Enzo was only looking for one answer.

"They are here with Raven." He smiled with malice. "How's the dead wife, Royal guard?"

Flat out Enzo broke Kaleb's neck.

"I wanted some answers myself." Rebekah didn't enjoy losing her new distraction. "Two of my brothers are deeply involved with this ongoing thrill."

"Write your answers down, I'll have a look at them when I have the time." He headed for the door fast.

Rebekah hauled him back by the shoulder and shoved him across the room, he hit the wall sliding down as he fell to the floor but Rebekah kept him within her reach with a fierce stand that included her arms crossed.

"I don't have time to talk now." Enzo's low statement was done with fury.

"Who are you rushing after?" Rebekah remained unwavering.

"Stefan Salvatore and his older brother Damon."

"Why are they special, or Caroline? Since we are taking about it."

"They are two brothers that Raven seduced and took as her lovers. They used to be common Romi humans but she had Stefan turned into a vampire, he was impossible to control as a night creature and he turned Damon during a blood lust spiral. Stefan is a savage and he's absolutely crazy for blood while Damon likes to use his vampire abilities for fun." Enzo forced his teeth into a gritting movement. "His favorite play is to kill women."

Rebekah parted her lips with a small understanding.

"My clan was assigned to defend and guard what was once our aristocracy and Caroline is the offspring of that royal union. She's the last representative of the Lumina, a powerful clan able to cover the sun with the moon or to merge the wind with the rain and create storms by just being angry. The first story of an hex comes from her clan and their name comes from the rare white oak tree that grew in their palace."

Rebekah unfolded her arms staggered. "But my mother was not a gypsy."

"That's not for me to unriddle." Enzo headed once more to the door without fear.

"Enzo…" Rebekah turned to him. "Did Damon kill your wife?"

"She killed herself after all the things that Damon did to her." Enzo walked away with a lump in his throat.

* * *

Tyler was worried and he told her how he felt when she sat on the sofa with him. "It's a big spell for you to do it alone Care."

"I don't want anyone else in here with us." She used a low voice to answer him.

"Who knows what I would do if I had others to threaten." Klaus said from the same standing place by the threshold, it gave him a clear vision to everything happening inside of the house and outside as well.

Her guards were doing a competent patrol around the house and the woods nearby as well.

Caroline was focused on her duty, she needed a drop of Tyler's blood and she used a pin to get it, once she was done she left him to rest and walked back to the kitchen with the blood.

There was a jar of red spice that she needed for the spell but she couldn't open it and she turned to Klaus for help. "Do you mind being useful?"

On his own speed Klaus assisted her, although being close to her he did the overwhelming deed of remaining distanced, he didn't look at her or even acknowledged her touch when she rested her hand over his.

"You're hurt." She said with her big eyes on his harsh features.

"I take offense on such assumptions." He left the open jar on the table but his eyes gave him away.

Before he got away Caroline cradled his face in her hands. "I never wanted any ties outside my coven and I broke my rule for you. I walked away once because I was scared of how vulnerable it felt to be in love with you but I still accepted how exposed I was and I loved you with all of my heart, I took a stand against Marcel for you.. you are not the only one who made sacrifices." She looked at him with love. "We both compromised because we wanted this to work."

"This is not a hurdle Caroline, it's the end of the road for us." He took her hands away from his face.

Her heart started to clench in pain. "You said that you loved me."

"Finish the spell." He went back to his watch tower and rested against the wall.

"You're going to regret this Klaus." She carried on with the spell.

He smiled satisfied that she was addressing him correctly. "There's no regret when you don't feel a thing, Princess."

She stared at the blue rock that she got from Oliver, some things were infinitely better to solve than others, with a small sigh she dropped the rock into the mix, then she ignited it all on fire with her mind.

* * *

The witch house was empty and Bonnie wasn't happy about it, Matt had decided to have a look around the woods and she was checking for any sign of Davina but there wasn't much to cling to.

There was a jacket lying around and some crumbs but still Bonnie felt ill at ease.

"I went as far as the bridge and I haven't seen her." Matt told her about his findings.

"If Davina was here, she wasn't for long and she left in a hurry." Bonnie held the jacket but there was no energy attached to it.

"I can't get a signal in here." Matt only heard a disturbing sound when he tried to call Kol. "I'm going outside." He moved closer to the door when a clear sound of a group chanting erupted.

Bonnie frowned when he looked back at her. "Did you see anyone else out there?"

"No." Once outside Matt noticed that the noise was coming from the opposite direction of where he looked for Davina and pointed at the path that started just behind the house.

"Maybe we should wait for Kol…" Bonnie whispered although she was following Matt.

Immediately he snapped his head back with a scold. "Are we now only doing something when Kol is there?"

"You know that he's going to sulk because we didn't name him _head of the excursion._"

Quietly Matt chuckled but it had to be a toned down noise because they were getting closer to whatever was happening in front of them, there was a big tree that was perfect to hide them and Matt made sure that Bonnie was completely out of sight.

"It's a ritual." He murmured.

Bonnie found a peeking spot herself and saw Davina in the middle of a group of people dressed in black, it was her cue to call Kol but her finger drifted on the screen as a crow hovered above them.

"Start walking backwards." Matt urged her in a low pitch.

The crow gave sign of their intromission with high screeches and the group in black stopped the chanting with a straight look at the tree.

"Run Bonnie." Matt took a defensive stance.

She took off in a fast sprint, with her heart beat pounding in her ears and a faint hope that Matt was right behind her, their car wasn't far from the witch house and Bonnie aimed there.

On the last stretch before arriving to the house her race was cut off by a tall blonde man, she didn't know him but a single glance at him was enough to know that he was no good and she chose to go back.

Another man ended her intentions, this one had dark black hair and blue eyes and the crow from before rested on his right shoulder; Bonnie's way out was compromised.

"You're a pretty little girl." The one with the crow said.

"I'm going to enjoy hurting this one." The blonde one snickered.

"And I'm going to enjoy watching you hurt her." The other replied with a malicious gaze at her body.

Bonnie gulped down in repulse, she had a step back as he motioned forward and bumped into the one standing behind her.

"What's your name young witch?" He lightly touched her hair.

Bonnie moved away from him with a spin. "Bonnie, what's yours?"

He smiled treated by her affront. "I'm Stefan and that's my brother Damon."

This time it was the black-haired one that grazed her shoulder.

Bonnie had to move again but no matter the motion the men adjusted to a close confinement around her.

"Brother, tell her how they used to kill the witches before Salem." Damon inched close enough to sniff her perfume.

"They were accused of being ungodly and carriers of sin, after a trial they would be stripped from their clothes and tossed into the river with rocks strapped around them." Stefan reached out to touch her chin.

Bonnie slapped his hand away. "I knew that. They only started using fire after Salem."

"I'm a big fan of the old days myself." Damon brushed the strap of her top.

She turned to admonish him but Stefan was like a second skin ok her back.

"I like disjoining heads." He prickled the back of her neck with his breath.

"She smells nice, doesn't she?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Don't take too long with this one." Stefan touched Bonnie's shoulder as he walked past her. "I love her neck."

"I'll call you when I'm done." Damon smirked enthusiast of what he had in mind for her but his crow started a high-pitched disquiet screech.

The two brothers looked in the same direction.

With a sudden speed a spear was stunningly lodged into Damon's heart and he fell to the ground unconscious, Stefan brought his fangs and red eyes forward.

"Who's there?" Stefan snarled.

Enzo showed himself, he was holding a crossbow in his hands. "Kol is back there with Matt." He told Bonnie.

Bonnie got away fast, leaving the two vampires sizing each other.

"I'm touched that you came to visit Stefan." Enzo held the weapon ready to use it again.

"How could I not?" Stefan had a long sadist smile. "We've known each other for so long… _shared_ so much."

With a clean shot Enzo launched a spear that swiftly cut through Stefan's neck, he neared the other one bleeding on the ground and knocked him out with a blow in the head using his crossbow.

* * *

Bonnie slowed down now that she was close to the place where she last saw Matt, he now was inside of the circle where she had seen Davina, the young witch was there too but staring at Matt blankly while he laid on the ground without senses.

The people around them chanted louder and Davina joined them with a dragged voice.

"I distinctly remember asking the two of you to stay out of trouble."

The voice was impressively close to her but this one was divinely known and she turned to hug Kol immensely happy to see him, he laughed a bit because of her sudden clingy ways.

"Thank you for not being really creepy and perverse." She sighed against his chest.

"Maybe you could look away while I kill everyone around Matt." He counted the Rippers that he had to take down.

"They are controlling Davina." She faced the group as well.

Davina's eyes flicked to white.

"I assume she usually has a different eye color?"

"And she has a crush on Matt." Bonnie answered him at the same time that Davina lifted her hands, they were wrapped around a big knife and her chanting was the only voice being heard now.

"She's about to execute her infatuation."

"If we broke the link with the witches around her she would stop." Bonnie thought out loud.

Kol flashed instigated by her words and snapped the neck of one of the witches, they all collapsed to the ground but Davina kept her mantra.

It meant that Kol only had one option left but he wasn't seeing what Bonnie unraveled now, the spell most likely was only to neutralize the new big power in town but who was truly using Davina as a puppet was someone else outside of the Rippers' circle.

Davina looked at Bonnie but it wasn't her face that was on display and Bonnie screamed at Kol.

"Kol, no!"

It was a second too late and Kol easily turned the knife around killing Davina and just as the blood leaving her belly covered his hand he found himself not in the woods but in a different place.

"Oh, you stupid ass. Did you really have to kill my brilliant plan to get back to your world?" Kai complained between clenched teeth.

Kol was standing with him outside of the family house where Kai was spending his purgatory days.

"Well, welcome to my hell." Kai snapped his fingers and Kol's neck in the process.

* * *

"I think that I'm going to throw up." Matt complained about the fest happening in his head.

"He was just here…" Bonnie mumbled with another spin. "I saw Kai and then he disappeared." She tried to make a puzzle out of all the loose pieces.

"Who disappeared?" Matt was going to need a lot more time to function right.

"Kol." Bonnie knelt in front of Matt. "He killed Davina but she was controlled by Kai, they must've planned to kill her from the start…" She drifted to another incoherent mumble.

Matt finally noticed all the dead people around him and sat up disturbed.

"Of course!" Bonnie gasped by mentally finishing her puzzle. "The doors of Guninee."

"What?" Matt asked inattentive, he was checking Davina's pulse.

"You need to open the doors Matt."

He only looked back, not a word came out.

"There's a time window and we can still use it if you open the gates now."

"I'm not going to open one of the seven doors just like that."

"But you control them now." Bonnie neared Matt. "Didn't you hear me? Kol is trapped in one of the doors and he's with the maniac who killed my grandmother."

Matt closed Davina's eyes solemnly. "I heard you Bonnie but opening one of doors that maintain the balance in the spiritual world has consequences and I could be killing another 16 year-old for just doing it for selfish reasons."

"Selfish…" Bonnie ate the word almost in despair. "Kol was transported to another reality when he saved you."

With a single scowl Matt eyed her. "I know that and it's not going to be easy dealing with what he did but I can't use my new power without a clue of what I'm doing. We need to regroup and to come up with a strategy."

"Malachai is crazy, you don't know what he's capable of. There's no time for a strategy."

"Kol is a vampire." Matt picked up Davina's corpse. "Look around Bon, this city is becoming a giant graveyard and I need to do something to protect those who can't fight for themselves. Kol knows how to handle himself."

Bonnie stayed behind as Matt walked away with the body, she was sitting in the center of a dead group of black witches coming to terms about the dismembering of her coven.

* * *

Tyler was out cold for the last minutes and Caroline knew that she was running out of time, she distributed the ashes of her special mix over a paper ornamented with figures of a wolf and the moon.

"I need you now." Caroline carefully slid the paper closer to Klaus.

He closed his teeth around the flesh of his palm and had the blood dripping over the ashes and the images.

Tyler wriggled on the sofa and Caroline raced to him, she held him down as strongly as she could but he was stronger than her and he scared her when he woke with yellow eyes and a rabid snarl.

She gasped falling backwards and covering her face when he blindly threw himself at her, it was then that with a whoosh Klaus stopped him and forcefully held him in place.

Shaking Caroline touched Tyler's forehead, he was burning up and his howls were horrible to listen to.

Klaus watched as she finished the spell with closed eyes, it was only a few minutes away and when she was over she eyed him.

"Your blood will seal the spell." She sat down tired.

"Will I be able to make more hybrids like Tyler?"

Caroline angrily left the room while Klaus fed Tyler with his blood, the seal made Tyler calm down and fall into a slumber.

"How do I make more hybrids?" Klaus wet with Caroline in the porch.

"Get a new girlfriend and then threaten to kill her friend, if she's a witch you're set for life." She tried getting away from him but he was imperial by lacing his hand around her arm.

She looked up absolutely knackered.

"You need to rest."

Intentionally or not his voice showed care and Caroline wanted to shield in his embrace. "I can't do any others spells for you today."

"I wasn't going to ask." He took back his touch.

"If we hadn't met that night, is this how you would've treated me?" Logically the thought had nagged her all day. "Just like any other witch that you would push and break for what you needed?"

"I can easily harvest a thousand witches to fulfill my commissions but there's only one of you…" After a deep breath he rested his forehead against her sandy curls. "Reconsider Caroline." He breathed the whisper.

She pursed her lips holding back a bunch of tears and shook her head. "I really can't."

Putting aside all the coldness and harshness that he showed her today he cupped her face relishing in the soft whimper that he caused in her. "I'm leaving New Orleans in the morning."

She looked down with tears storming to her eyes. "What were you trying to prove today?"

"That this is who I am without you." He lowered his head so that he could find her lips.

It was a kiss given with love, devotion and passion in the same immeasurable measures and he broke away from her mouth only to stroke her cheek with his thumb and to lovingly kiss her lips again before breaking away decisively from her.

Caroline weakly tried to hold on to his sleeve but he slipped away from her trembling fingers, she couldn't give him what he wanted and he couldn't stay to live by her terms anymore.

* * *

Enzo added another rope to the strapping device, he laced it twice around the wrists and then around the throat, when he had that rope secured with the others he turned the torturing device and Stefan was hanging upside down.

Enzo picked up a bucket with water and tossed it at Stefan's face to wake him up.

Stefan instantly tried to move but he could only motion his eyes and he searched for his captor.

Enzo added a bag of vervain to another bucket of water and left it on the ground in front of Stefan's frantic eyes.

"I didn't quite get the joke that you made earlier, do you mind explaining it to me again?" Enzo crouched in front of Stefan.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan hissed.

"I had to choose between the two of you." Enzo's eyes raged in red. "Which was what you told me when you left me for dead while Damon abused my wife."

Stefan clenched his teeth and his lips, when Enzo stood and picked up the bucket he tried having the scream unheard but it blasted out of him when the water burned his face and chest.

* * *

"I made you some tea." Tyler gave her a mug with steaming light-green liquid.

"Thanks." She sniffled the rest of her tears, it had lasted a long while after Klaus left and she was only now recuperating from her crying hour.

"I thought that the two of you were going to last."

Caroline kept her stare on the mug. "I lived more with him during these last months than I did all the years before I met him."

"Do you know that if a wolf gets lost during a hunt he finds his way back home by following the scent of his mate?"

Faintly she looked at Tyler. "I didn't know that."

Tyler squeezed her hand a little. "Always, we always come back to our mate."

She smiled with effort but his words comforted her and Caroline curled up in his sofa for a bit of rest, while Tyler called Aiden she thought about what he just told her and numbly rubbed her index.

There was a tiny little spot from the pin that she used to harvest her blood and she closed her hand keeping the secret to herself, no one should know that she used her own blood to turn Tyler into a hybrid.

* * *

"But could this really be?" Elijah held the conversation with Rebekah in front of the fireplace.

"At first I was mistrusting but Enzo could be right. Think this through Elijah, father met mother in a journey and we know nothing about her family."

Elijah nodded. "She was a wanderer which later came to be a word used to describe nomads and gypsies."

"She was a sorceress and a bloody good one on top of it."

"Perhaps she hid her origins from father…" His thought wandered off silently.

"She was the one who told us about the white tree and how deeply entwined it was with our survival or our demise. And we can't forget how she kept on claiming that she couldn't stop herself from falling in love with Ansel although she was seemingly happy with Mikael prior to that."

"We must look into this." Elijah craved to know more.

"We will…" Rebekah steered her attention to the entrance.

Bonnie appeared after a few seconds, only stoping when she met them halfway down the floor.

"Where's Kol?" Rebekah's hearing didn't pick up on another set of footsteps.

"Today the Rippers tried opening one of the doors of Guinee, their purpose was to send Matt there and to trap him on the other side but Kol intervened and killed the conductor of the spell. By doing that he closed the door and locked himself in another realm where he is all alone with a psychopath called Malachai."

Elijah and Rebekah stepped away from the mantel at the same time.

Bonnie controlled her angst and was nothing but the face of determination as she spoke next. "I'm going to need a lot of Original blood to reopen that door and to get Kol back."

* * *

**Soundtrack**:

Murder song (5,4,3,2,1) – _Aurora_

In love with the world – _Aura Dione_

Good times – _Ella Eyre_

Smells like teen spirit – _Nirvana_

Nail – _Zola Jesus_

Wicked game – _David Cook_


End file.
